The Winds of Time
by Drakthul
Summary: Time. Time is a fickle thing. When Kagome passed through the Bone Eater's Well she changed time. An entire world of people gone in a flash. But time can be a fickle thing, and sometimes things can change as they go. Begins with the end of Kagura.
1. Act I: Chapter I: Kagura's Death

**I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with said franchise. I do not profit from this writing in any way.**

Well, this is the first fic I've written in a while. I decided to do this fic because I really felt that Kagura's story is just tragic. I read the Manga, but I've yet to watch the new series from Japan, I may not, not because I don't like it, but because I think the Manga was kinda enough. But enough rambling about me, I'm going to try writing a fanfiction story for the first time in... geeze... a few years, that is for sure.

I'm going to try and make this as in character as I can. I don't like it when Sesshoumaru suddenly goes I'm going to be open about my feelings! :D or suddenly Miroku decides he's going to hook up with Naraku and go off into the sunset, and Naraku also seems to think cool, I can live with this.

I think the T-rating his appropriate for this fic, though I may go up to M for no other reason than I write pretty violently when fight scenes come up.

I've been writing this for a few days, about 6, before its actually being posted. I have up to Chapter 3 finished. I'm not sure how quickly I'll post chapters, until I know I have a good idea of how long it takes me to put chapters out. Oh, and I think I suck at Summaries,

**The Winds of Time:**

Act I

Chapter I: Kagura's Death.

It was quiet in the field of flowers save for the rustling of the plants as the gentle breeze blew through. She was by herself, alone. There was no soul for miles from where she now sat, crumbled in a pile as blood leaked from her body. Her face matched her spirit inside... weak and sad. She was alone, was this what it was to be free? To be alone? To be in pain? There was a sound up ahead however a moment later, as red eyes turned upwards.

Shock, shock was the first thing running through Kagura's mind. He came? The tall figure with beautiful silver hair stood in front of her, looking down at her, his face as unreadable as always. All Kagura could do is murmur his name for it took almost all her strength just to speak.

"S...Sess...oumar...u?" She asked in a broken tired voice.

There she was, broken, weak, barely even able to speak. Sesshoumaru could only just look at her for a moment. Sympathy, some level of sympathy was fitting for this time. The Wind Sorceress, formerly someone with near limitless amounts of energy and a fierce determination, was now just this broken shell of a creature before him. Her surprise to see him was not unexpected though one thing in her face was. She looked as though just him being there brought her _hope_. Hope for what? He wondered idly to himself.

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma." He responded to her shock in his cold manner.

In that moment, the look of hope in Kagura's eyes vanished, as her head moved down slightly, she looked more... resigned now, resigned to a fate of a lonely death. He hadn't come for her, he'd come only to hunt Naraku. She was even now, nothing, just a puppet as she always had been, her strings were cut... and no one cared, did they ever care?

"I see." She responded weakly. "You were expecting Naraku." She concluded

"Are you disappointed that I am not Naraku?"

To watch what was left of Kagura's resolve shed from her was a sad sight to watch. Sesshoumaru had not come for Naraku, he had come for Kagura, and now he had found her. Her mood was not unlike her heart, dying, poisoned to its core by Naraku. He had sent her out here to die alone, so that she may suffer with the one thing she had always wanted, her freedom. Sesshoumaru could determine this with grim calculation. Smelling her blood on the wind had been a bad sign to begin with, before arriving to this. But even now, he could hear her heartbeat, the slow, tired beat of her heart.

"I knew it was you". Sesshoumaru confessed, his face and voice still not having any distinguished emotion within it.

Her eyes widened in surprise, it was a good surprise, her heart jumped as well. He'd come here knowing it was her. The thought was as warming as it was heartbreaking. He cared, perhaps little else, but he _cared_. In her final hour he'd come to make sure she did not die alone, that she knew someone would remember her, and remember her as more than just Naraku's puppet, as a plaything for a demon. He would remember her as Kagura, as who she was.

Then came the sound of a sword being drawn. Perhaps he was to finish her off, a quick death, an act of kindness? Her eyes barely lifted up, even when her head no longer had the strength to do so, he was drawing Tenseiga, the sword of life, the sword which could heal the dying and bring the dead back to life. She knew he could never express emotion for her, or for anyone, through words of kindness or through a smile, if anything when Sesshoumaru smiled it was a good idea to run, but through his actions you could see how he felt. And in that brief moment she saw more than just his care for her, he saw compassion, a will to finally help her after she'd tried for so long. She fought back tears from her eyes. He was going to save her.

Then it tugged in her chest, she felt the miasma pouring from her body, she was losing her grip, she could no longer speak as it poured from her lungs. Sesshoumaru only stood there with his sword, he was yet to swing, he was yet to do... anything at all. And then she realized something. He couldn't... he couldn't save her. No one could.

Tenseiga cannot save you, Kagura. The thought was at the surface of Sesshoumaru's mind as he just looked down at her. Slowly he sheathed his sword and knew what his role would be from this moment onward. He would stay with her, stay with her until the end. She would not die alone.

"Are you leaving?" Sesshoumaru finally asked after a moment, it was a pointless question, but he had little else he could do. He could not save her, and her time was running out.

"Yeah..." The first word barely left her lips, black smoke almost coming from them. "It's enough."

To see you again was enough, Sesshoumaru... one last time. That was her parting thought. Now the wind up picked up all around them moving in a swirl as her body simply began to fall apart, becoming nothing but smoke as her one feather flew into the air. She had just enough strength to look up and smile at Sesshoumaru. She was nothing now, nothing but the wind itself.

As her body disappeared Sesshoumaru regarded what had just happened, taking it into his mind. The only thing which had caused the twitch, seemingly in his mask, was she she'd smiled. She had smiled at him, it meant so much for him to be there for her. Even then it was just an uncharacteristic movement of his eyes, it could not be anymore. Kagura was gone now and he could do no more for her. He had failed to save her.

As Inuyasha and his friend's approached Sesshoumaru. There was one figure far away which had watched the exchange. A fist was tightly balled as teeth grit against themselves. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go. He hadn't understood how this could have all gone so differently than it was supposed to? This was why he'd been sent back, he [i]knew[/i] it, with a scowled look about his face. Something had changed the time flow, how everything was supposed to go. He knew something had been wrong when creatures he knew were not to die, had started to die. Menomaru was one of the first indicators.

Especially considering with Hyogia Menomaru dead, _no one_ had killed Naraku. And that was why this was happening, along with that damned sacred jewel. His eyes then traced to two other figures, the ones who'd caused all this to go so wrong. Inuyasha and Kagome. He could feel the aura around the girl herself, this priestess with strange clothes. They were the reason he'd lost _everything_. A near transparent hand pressed against the rock, squeezing a moment, trying to influence the world around him enough to even cause the rock to crack, yet nothing happened. He needed a stronger daemonic aura to constitute himself, and then he'd set things right. By killing that foolish girl and Inuyasha.

**End Chapter**

So this is kinda my breaking point from the canon, after this, events aren't going to go as planned.


	2. Act I: Chapters 2 and 3

New keyboard. Sigh, this may take some getting used to. My old keyboard's spacebar went fubar, which means new keyboard. -.-

Anyway, this is also going to be a double feature. I feel posting them together kinda just makes the chapters feel more complete in this case. The following chapter is also quite large as well .

Act I

Chapter II: Aftermath

It had been several days now. Several days since Sesshoumaru had watched Kagura die and since the battle with Moryomaru. He had nearly gotten himself killed and for what? Kagura's honor? The honor of a dead woman should not have been his concern. Further feelings of such a nature would be repressed he decided. He walked down the muddied path with Rin and Jaken in tow. The child was as happy as ever it seemed, running and attempting to get Jaken to play with her.

And despite the appearance of normality, it did not feel normal. Sesshoumaru's eyes just stared ahead, behind them frustration mounting. He had nothing to feel guilt for. Kagura had died from her own actions and even if his own had been a factor it did not justify such a sense of guilt. It was that damned smile, her lips twisting in the last moments of her life, as she just _looked_ at him with content. As if he had saved her by just being there. His pace increased as his thoughts continued to dwell on it all.

_Did that stupid woman die?_

_She died a pathetic death._

_Dying in vain._

Those words, Moryomaru, those words will bring about your death. Sesshoumaru thought as he stopped himself. He was now much further ahead than expected, watching his underlings running to catch him, he then paused. Moryomaru's words had enraged him enough to attack, nearly blindly, and now he found himself contemplating revenge over something designed as a petty attack. He had to stop, he slowed things down in his mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Rin then asked, with her innocent tone and manner about her, his eyes turned to Rin, as he gave her one of his rare, reassuring smiles. "I am fine." He responded. "I merely have much to think about."

That much was true, he did have much to think about, but one thing above all else topped his mind, control. This was to stop right now and with the stubbornness that only could often be displayed by Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru himself, it did stop. The pondering and dwelling of the dead woman ceased. Only a fragment of his mind still felt the remorse it once had, and that was buried, buried deep into the mind of Sesshoumaru.

Naraku and Moryomaru still had to be destroyed. Tokijin had also been lost, he would require a new blade to destroy his foes. Perhaps he could find another beast to have one crafted. He looked down to the Tenseiga quietly, knowing full well Tenseiga was not a weapon.

"Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru would not approve of such a foolish question! Of course he is alright! Lord Sesshoumaru is-"

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You begin to annoy me. Be silent."

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

Pain, pain was very real, the figure decided as he slowly began to rise, cracking his bones in his newly formed body as it unnaturally stretched, arms twisting in ways a humans never could, and certainly would never want to. Short black hair hung slightly over his forehead as he simply stretched again, this time more loosely, before looking down. Hm, a distinct lack of clothes, it seemed. Turning his head from the daemonic flesh which circled his form, he saw humans all looking at him in horror, he was after all, spawned amongst people under attack from whatever sick creature he'd managed to find enough demonic energies in.

His mouth thinned however when he realized they were growing a spine. He was _weak_, he then realized as he jumped back, into the trees, away from the road as the warriors guarding the humans lunged for him, he didn't jump half as far, or as fast as he was supposed to. Feet touched the ground as the lone figure stared back at the humans through the trees.

How you have cursed me brother, cursed me to exist in this world, and for what? To save me? You have only condemned me to a hell worse than I could imagine, he thought as his eyes just gazed at the humans. To be cursed to watch how your end came about, to be cursed to watch those who would destroy your time line. Did that stupid girl and the half-demon not think that the world would have gotten by without them? Without their damned jewel shards? And now he found himself here... weak, almost helpless. But when he grew his strength he would get his revenge. Perhaps he would take his own life afterward, or better yet, he could live long enough to watch Naraku make this country _burn_.

Orange demon eyes turned towards the sun, looking at it through his shield of leaves, before arrows began to impact the forest, humans, he thought with disgust. Making a quick leap to several other trees the humanoid rushed through the tree tops, heading rapidly towards where he felt the disturbance in time itself, the girl Kagome.

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

"Naraku has so much of the sacred Jewel completed and we still have Moryomaru to worry about as well." Miroku said with a long sigh. "We must plan what we do next. This situation is quickly becoming less and less in control, especially now that Kagura has been killed."

"Yea, when the insider who was feeding us info gets herself killed, you know things are going well, Miroku." Inuyasha answered sarcastically. "Feh, its not like she was a good person or anything. She killed hundreds and even relished in it some times. Just because she was not as evil as Naraku doesn't mean she wasn't evil in her own right you guys. Don't forget that."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an irritated look. "Inuyasha, she wanted to change, look what she did for Kohaku." Kagome argued, looking more irritated with Inuyasha by the sentence.

"Okay, so maybe she wanted to change too." Inuyasha conceded.

"And maybe you're a jerk? Sit boy!"

"Kagome wai-!" **THUMP!**

Miroku had side stepped away from Inuyasha, as Sango jumped back as well as his face planted into the ground.

From the ground Inuyasha groaned in pain. He hated it when she did that. And he wasn't entirely without sympathy for Kagura, not how she went. But they shouldn't forget what she _really_ was, which was a detachment of Naraku. She was a calculating demon, who had made only one selfless act in his eyes, which was saving Kohaku. And he admitted that was a good enough reason to remember one good thing about her.

As Inuyasha picked himself up, Sango looked at him, Kohaku riding Kirara behind her.

"Yea. Alright." Inuyasha finally conceded. "She was better then I was makin' out. Happy?"

Kohaku smiled as Kagome just looked ahead brightly as well.

"Can we now get back onto the topic of getting ready for Naraku and Moryomaru?" Came the question from Miroku.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Act I

Chapter III: Kagura's Fate. Welcome to Hell

It was empty, the void was a vast expanse of nothingness. All there was was the glass-like ground to walk on, which was a dull warm. She was alone, alone with her reflection. She had been since she was pulled from the world itself. At first it felt free, liberating, to be a part of the wind itself. But then it ended as soon as she felt her liberation. Blood leaked from her gashed chest, her body felt weak, and she couldn't breath. Her feet were almost like lead weights as she stumbled forward.

There was no wind, no breeze, no freedom except for the vast expanse of nothing. She was free to go anywhere she wanted... but she could go nowhere that was not this empty hollow nothing. She was alone with herself. Every time she looked down all she could see looking back was her own eyes staring back at her. In those eyes, the eyes which looked back at her, she saw only sadness, loneliness. This was not the freedom she had wanted. Time didn't seem to matter, it seemed endless as well. Weeks seemed to pass, then months.

She had not seen another creature. She had not spoken a word. She had shed nothing but the constantly unhealed wound. Finally she collapsed to her knees as she looked around her, her legs folding together as she just looked around the vast expanse. Her attempts at breathing painful, always painful. So this was what she had earned for her life, this... miserable... emptiness. She'd been so happy to see him, to be free of Naraku and everything she had done in those last few moments. She had smiled even, she had smiled that for _once_, just _onc__e_ in her life she was allowed a joy that wasn't empty, and wasn't hollow.

But it was, wasn't it? It was empty. It was hollow. Now she was stuck here in this horrible, miserable, dark place where she could do nothing, and where she could only feel the pain she felt in her last few moments. She was beginning to slip, she was beginning to lose her mind.

She sat for a day just wanting to be motionless. But then her thoughts started to fester, they started to rot away in her. No one would remember her, she thought quietly to herself. Kanna was Naraku's pawn. Inuyasha and his friends? What of them? She was just a demon who had betrayed Naraku and gotten killed for it? Once Naraku was dead... or had killed them, she would be forgotten.

She then looked up hopefully. Sesshoumaru, she thought to herself quietly, a small smile tracing across her lips as she just held her bare hands together. Sesshoumaru would remember her. The Demon Lord, the one she had sought to save her. He had to remember her, to remember her last moments. Her heart beat in her chest at the thought that someone had cared. It wasn't all for nothing, and he would live a long life, he would kill Naraku.

"_Do not be so sure of yourself, Kagura."_

An all too familiar voice rung in her mind. Eyes looked about, looked about for her killer, her captor, the monster which had created her and left her shackled, and killed her when she was free.

"Naraku." She said weakly, though spite was in her voice as she looked about the emptiness for her.

"_Do you really think he would remember someone so weak? Look at you, pathetic, sitting here. I thought you would be free Kagura? Is this the freedom you sought? To sit here and pity yourself, and dream of a Demon who will have long since forgotten you?"_

She didn't want to respond, her teeth grit as she felt her mind racing, he would remember, he had to. Naraku was playing with her head, with her mind. She looked around as fiercely as she could for him, still finding nothing but the void.

"_Why do you think he did not save you Kagura? Why do you think he left you in that field to die? The Tensiega left you to die. He took only enough sympathy on you to let you die like the weak fool you are. He never showed anything for you but mild tolerance. And yet you sit here Kagura, begging for the scraps from your memories of his cold shoulders to you. I did not think you so weak. No wonder he cared so little for you. He only gave you a single moment of sympathy."_

Fire finally breathed into her lungs as she stood up, moving her hand to her wounded chest as she limped forward.

"You bastard." She breathed, her heart pounding with a mix of sorrow and rage. How dare he say this about her? How dare he even imply it? Sesshoumaru had come there for her. It was the one thing she had and he was trying to strip that away from her as well. Just like everything else she'd ever had or wanted he was trying to pry this away from her as well. She wouldn't let him, she couldn't. But there was a small voice in the back of her mind.

What if he was right?

She froze as her heart's beats became painful, she stopped her struggle to limp forward, her body weak as she collapsed again. Naraku's laughter echoed all around her as she just sat, looking down quietly.

She was weak, she was never able to get past his reach, even now in death he haunted her.

"Kagura." She heard, her eyes looking up as she saw a familiar figure. She was struck with speechlessness in that moment. He was so close, only a few feet away. Sesshoumaru. After months of nothing, of being alone in this nothingness, her face shifted. Instead of being one simply of exhaustion and sadness, it mixed with a sad joy, her eyes finally welling with tears. She wasn't to be alone anymore, he remembered her.

She reached her arm out for him as he looked down at her. Kagura was so weak now she fell on her chest, her legs sprawled behind her, thick blood dripping onto the black mirror floor.

"Sesshoumaru." She said weakly, looking at him. He made no move to approach instead just looking at her. And then she did something she never had in life, she found the strength in her body, and in her stubborn mind... to crawl. A trail of the blood oozing from her body was left behind her. Each pull with her arms was painful, but she found strength with each movement. Finally she neared him as his cold Topaz eyes just stared down at her.

"So weak you cannot even stand." Sesshoumaru then said. "A lowly demon, below my pity."

The words burned as she looked up at him. He would never say that. Sesshoumaru was cold but he was not that cold, was he? Never, she resolved herself. This was a trick, an illusion, it must have been Naraku. But when she looked up to look at him, his eyes, those cold, unforgiving eyes, were the same as she always remembered them. Her body felt weak, weaker than it ever had as she realized he wasn't here for her. He wasn't here to save her.

_Do you not have the resolve to challenge Naraku alone?_

He turned to leave as she gave a strangled cry.

"Please... Wait... Help. Me."

The words she'd never asked anyone in life, but she was desperate. Desperate to do anything to stop the pain she was feeling right now. He was abandoning her, the only one who hadn't, and here he was abandoning her. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

His feet stopped for a moment before his head shifted to the side.

"A demon so weak she cannot even help herself, asks me for help?" He asked in response. "Have dignity." He then added.

There was a sob finally as she let her head fall, a pained sob echoed through the emptiness as he disappeared. Had anyone been there, they would have been shocked by the anguish that could be felt in the very sound. She was alone, she was finally truly alone and no one was coming for her. No one could save her. Her death was the worst prison imaginable. She had left a life of servitude, for an existence without hope, without freedom.

Her head just buried into her own arms as she curled up on the ground. Her eyes bled tears much as her body eternally bled blood. She was broken, the world she lived in almost shattered at her pain.

"_What is wrong, Kagura? Where is you're mighty Lord Sesshoumaru now? Has he too abandoned you? You cannot even recall him remembering you kindly, save for the one brief moment he showed **pity** for you. What a disgusting creature you are."_

And it was right, Kagura thought as Naraku's voice echoed in her mind, but she couldn't listen anymore, she just felt numb, numb and weak.

"_You can no longer deny you're weakness, Kagura. You can no longer deceive yourself for what you are, for what you have always been. You have always been nothing, and you have died and continue to be nothing."_

**End Chapter**

If you like more fighting and such, the next chapter will probably make you happy.


	3. Act I: Chapter 4: Running Out of Time

Act 1:

Chapter 4: To Run Out of Time.

_The world seemed to freeze as there were exchanges of confusion, everyone was frozen but them, the world was a wash of grays even as the brothers looked at one another._

_Behind one set of orange eyes, there was a look of confusion, looking towards his brother. The brother who was always better than he was, stronger, faster, smarter. Even now his confusion seemed to pass as he simply took in what was happening to them. He just __**knew**__, by all that was holy it enraged him._

"_What has happened, brother?" The demon asked critically as the other seemed to wait a few more moments before confirming. "Time is altering, we are falling out of time stream." He remarked simply in response._

"_F-falling out of time stream? What do you mean falling out of time stream?" Came the enraged demand._

"_Time has changed. We no longer exist, I am afraid. In a few moments I will be no more." The eldest brother, Katsura, then remarked, before looking at his sibling quietly. "But if I cannot save myself. I do know how I may save you. Dear brother."_

_There was just a glare from the younger, and weaker of the two._

"_Oh? And how are you going to do that exactly? And since when was I your 'dear' brother?" Asked the younger one skeptically, while trying to hide his fear. His fear of no longer existing. Was it like death? What was it to not exist, to have never felt, to never have been remembered, because you were never born?_

_His eldest brother seemed to be concentrating as a blue light washed from his form, his form swirled in it as light broke through his eyes. "Please. Do not insult my abilities brother. I will send you to when the break in time began. I will use a place called the Bone Eater's Well as an anchor for my spell."_

_Then the flash came, the flash where he saw his brother evaporate into nothing, and then the world started to swirl, to spin, to shift and change. His brother had always been the strong one, the one their parents looked to the most, the great Sorcerer Demon, nothing was below him seemingly. And here he was, the lowest of the order... and he was the survivor._

_When he hit the ground, he hit dirt, no blocks of stone put into roads, as he had before, no, just dirt. Standing he tried to see himself, seeing instead nothing, only feeling demon energies around him, in more abundance than he'd ever felt before. What was happening here, where was he?_

_Then he heard the name, the name of the woman he would come to hate, as she damned his life into non-existence. Kagome._

_Turning his head towards the red clad half-demon and Kagome, all he could do was watch as the half-demon ran down the road, Kagome on his back. He knew it was her who prevented his existence already. He could **see** time warping around her._

()()()()()()()()()()

The things you learn, when unable to interact with your world was astonishing, to be unseen, to only even be able to influence the slightest thing under the strength of your will. And it was relieving to be free of that helplessness. His body was recovering even now, he was almost as strong as he would need to be, he thought, slipping the clothes on from the dead passer by.

The sky answered his calls once again, he thought, looking up as it began to rain. A small smile crept across his face as the cool liquid began to rapidly fall from the sky above. He breathed the cool air into his lungs as he turned back towards the road. His new attire was becoming rapidly soaked, not that it mattered much, the kimono was covered in the pathetic human's blood anyway. Then he heard the footsteps ahead of him.

Rin was running ahead of Sesshoumaru and Jaken as she laughed to herself, enjoying the cool rain much as the demon ahead of her had been. Rin was of course, soaked by now, and should have been back with Jaken and Sesshoumaru when there was a scream. Water masked scent, and rain didn't help tracking, nor did how dark it had become since the thunder storm began.

Sesshoumaru rushed into action, rushing ahead with several quick leaps before landing at Rin's side. Someone stared back at Sesshoumaru, someone he'd not met before, but flaming orange eyes stared back at his, before looking at Rin.

Then, surely enough, the demon gave an arrogant smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I must admit I was surprised when I discovered you kept humans as your pets. You always seemed too cold to me for such a meaningless gesture."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on this creature. His scent was unknown, other than knowing he was clearly a demon, the blood on his clothes also suggested he had just recently acquired them from a human. His stance was such that Sesshoumaru knew he was prepared to try and dodge an attack from Sesshoumaru, but none of this was what had troubled Sesshoumaru. What had troubled Sesshoumaru was that he knew of Rin before this encounter, which meant he had at the very least observed him before.

"You may be wise to step away from the child, demon." Sesshoumaru responded and wisely the demon seemed to respond.

"My quarrels are not with you, Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon then said before his lips flicked into a smile. "You have the power to defeat Naraku, I know you do. It is only a matter of you outflanking and outsmarting him. The real enemy you should concern yourself with is Inuyasha." The demon then suggested.

"The half-demon Inuyasha is of little concern to me." Sesshoumaru then responded, his face and voice as cold and masked as always, though he was now more interested as well, it was trying to lobby his support against Inuyasha.

"Is he not? Did he not cut off your arm, Lord Sesshoumaru? Did he not find take your father's fang of destruction?" He reasoned. "Has he not shown you up at every turn?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't fight Inuyasha anymore!" Rin declared. "They just don't get along, that's all."

Orange eyes glared fire at the girl a moment later as he almost snarled at her. "Be silent you little whelp!" He said, finally his frustration showing as he raised his lip. Worthless little human whelp.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward however, staring at this new demon with golden eyes, not flinching a muscle, but posed to strike. Rin had run to hide behind him as well as he just gazed at this figure.

"You are beginning to overstay your welcome, Demon."

"Sutoomu." The demon responded. "I have a name, Sutoomu."

"Of what consequence is that of mine demon? Should you wish to kill Inuyasha do so yourself. If you are not strong enough, then you are not worthy of my help regardless." Sesshoumaru said.

Sutoomu narrowed his eyes in response, his eyes looking at Sesshoumaru, as if he could murder him in those few moments.

"Is that not what you told Kagura when she asked you for help?" Sutoomu said, immediately noting a change in Sesshoumaru's eyes, that was strange, he thought, knowing to step back again however, given the look Sesshoumaru gave him.

"Why do you bring up Kagura, demon?" Came the cold reply.

"Because, wouldn't you agree you would have been better off helping Kagura? Especially given-" Sutoomu had no time to respond further as he jumped into the air, avoiding a slash from Sesshoumaru's claws, leaving burning venom scarring the road and burning the local grasses. The rain mixed with the toxin, causing it to leak away from the attack area, killing further plants around the area as the ground hissed.

Landing in a tree, Sutoomu just sneered at the older demon. "I have watched everything, Sesshoumaru. And Kagura would have never even had to ask your help, were it not for Inuyasha and Kagome." He snapped. "She would have been free to dance in the winds, instead now, dancing in hell." The tree he stood on was cut down.

Landing on the ground he found himself under assault, claws slashing across his face before he could respond, long lines of red blood quickly followed from the marks as his face stung and burned. The pain was only made worse as the rain water caused a further sting. Sutoomu's response before Sesshoumaru could land another blow was to shove his hand into Sesshoumaru's abdomen and a moment later a shockwave of demonic energy sending the lord back.

A normal demon may have been harmed by such an attack but to Sesshoumaru it merely knocked him back.

Breathing, Sutoomu knew when to exit. Damn, Sesshoumaru's help would have guaranteed some kind of victory, instead his own lack of diplomacy had ruined the situation beyond repair. He rushed through the trees, blood beginning to cloud his vision from the gashes Sesshoumaru had left on his face. He would have to deal with this Inuyasha another way.

Behind him, however, Rin ran to grab Sesshoumaru's sleeve, he turned his head to Rin as her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't think Kagura is in Hell, do you Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her innocence radiating off of her, she looked heartbroken. Sesshoumaru himself just stared at the child before looking ahead. She was still distraught as he started to walk.

"Do not worry, Rin."

He internally found himself wondering the same thing. Kagura had died, she was a demon spawned from Naraku, most of her actions had been... questionable. Was she in hell? The look in her eyes before she died, those ruby eyes staring at him at peace. No, no she wouldn't have been in hell. He then felt Tenseiga pulse at his hip. Looking down towards it, he wondered, was Tenseiga answering his question? Their were no bodies he could see, no one dead for him to resurrect. It pulsed a second time, as if to answer his suspicions.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Jaken squawked, having finally caught up. "What is wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" He then asked, seeing the look on Sesshoumaru's face as he looked at the Tenseiga. The only way Jaken could describe the look he saw on Sesshoumaru's face was unsettled. Sesshoumaru then looked ahead however.

He then started to walk.

She had been just a detachment of Naraku. But somehow she had become more, even if only slightly more. The look on her face would haunt him from time to time, that peaceful, serene look, a look he could only describe as one of true happiness. And that demon had claimed her to be in Hell, as if he would know. She had not had the strength to survive, and he tried to save her. Perhaps he should have not, given how that look had imbedded itself into his mind.

"_Foolish Coward! And you call yourself a man!"_

Sesshoumaru paused, his calm eyes still looking ahead.

"Jaken." He finally said.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said, coming up behind Sesshoumaru, ready for any order he gave him.

"Take care of Rin." He then remarked. "I must see to this demon. He will head towards Inuyasha. Once I have finished with him, I would ask that you stay with Inuyasha until I return, with Rin." He said.

"What? Lord Sesshoumaru what for?" Jaken shouted.

"I will examine one of the demon's statements."

**Originally I was going to end the chapter here, but I'm combining Chapters 4 and 5 into one.**

Patience, of course, could be one's greatest asset. To hunt one's prey with haste would only lead to a fool's death, and as far as Sutoomu was concerned he was no fool.

Inuyasha and his band of merry fools were walking in the mud and pouring rain, and was determining where to strike first. The human allies would have to be destroyed first, or at least taken out of the fight. Miroku's curse was very formidable, and Sango herself was quite the weapon. Kohaku, a frail dead child, he could leave the boy for last. Then the main course could begin... Revenge was a dish best served hot, alive, and still squirming.

Inuyasha on the other hand was soaked to the bone and hardly thinking of anything than the hope of finding somewhere dry at this rate. This rain had been freakish, it seemingly came out of nowhere, and everything was soaked and smelled only of rain water. It was becoming frustrating after nearly an hour of it.

Kagome, which had part of Inuyasha's Fire Rat Kimono on over her clothes shivered. She was walking next to Inuyasha as always as she looked around. It was raining so heavily she could only see 30 feet in front of her and every time they had to go up hill it was like climbing because the mud was so thick now. She was covered in it, in fact as was Miroku. Sango and Inuyasha however had largely managed to avoid this

Lightning struck in the distance, illuminating the dark sky for a few moments as Inuyasha just looked towards it.

"Kohaku, are you warm enough? Its starting to become much colder." Sango said with concern, looking towards her brother, who silently shook his head, still on the back of Kirara. She sighed, he was always so meek and quiet, she knew things must have been hard for him, but he was free now, at least as free as he could be until they could kill Naraku and Moryomaru. She then felt a far too familiar hand groping against her buttocks.

"Do not worry my sweet Sango, my passion for you can not be cooled by this rain, and I will stay close to you to keep you warm."

The echo of her hand coming across his face could be heard for miles. Miroku stood there, rubbing his face as they walked in the cold rain as he just sighed, some things never changed.

Inuyasha was the first to stop.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked as he started to growl. "Do you smell something?"

"No Kagome, I _hear_ it. The rain is being disrupted by a moving figure, someone whose following us." He said.

Kagome started to let her eyes trace around, before she felt it, it was trying to hide itself, but she could feel it now. "A demonic aura Inuyasha." She said quietly. "Are you sure its following us?" She then asked.

"Positive."

"Sango! Miroku, we may be being-"

Now, now was the time to strike, damned ears of that wretched half-demon. He was like lightning in the midst of the storm as he came down from above, descending with the rain towards his target, the monk. He was likely to be the easiest to incapacitate compared to the threat that he posed. When he landed in front of him, the monk immediately raised his walking staff before he plunged his hand into the man's abdomen, and drove his own forehead into Miroku's nose. The sound of the nose crunching was heard.

From behind he had already heard Sango's sword draw, with a quick leap over Miroku, the blade only cut through the droplets of rain. Miroku himself was staggering for a moment before he blanked out, feeling the hard kick to the back of the head. His body dropped forward, plunging face first into the mud as Sango's eyes widened in shock as the demon landed only a few feet away, but then proceeded to hop backwards several times.

Inuyasha's own anger was now spiking as he ran over to Miroku,Tetsusaiga drawn, eyes locked ahead as his bore his fangs in anger. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" He demanded. Kagome herself was already running to Miroku's side, as Sango pulled Hiraikotsu up as she breathed evenly, controlling her anger over what had just happened to Miroku.

"How dare you demon? What had he done to you?"

"A great deal, Sango. A great deal. But he is not the one I am here for. And I am afraid that chit-chat only serves to strengthen your position. Kagome, you will _die_ today, even if I have to strip you of your friends first, one by one."

Inuyasha gave one of his trademark "Feh!" in response, his large sword being held out in front of him. "Lets see you try demon." Inuyasha shot back hotly. "**Wind Scar!**" (I personally just prefer to write attacks in English. Though if enough people want them in Japanese, I'll change it.)

The air around them shifted and seemingly cut across, arcs of power from the blade rippled forward in a massive wave which Sutoomu knew full well was powerful enough to fell one hundred demons in a single stroke. So he dare not challenge such a mighty blade, instead, he took to the air, leaping into it as he hovered in the sky, just blow him the wave traveling through the mud, before exploding in a rather exquisite fashion.

Inuyasha would be reckless, he would attack without mercy, Sutoomu knew this, he had watched him fight for some time now, and he would-

"**Hiraikotsu!**"

Well that should have been expected. Diving under the incoming boomerang he plunged down towards Sango, his eyes locking on to her as he just snarled himself. "You are mine." He shot. Suddenly the cat beast Kirara leaped towards him in the air. Oh, how powerful he got to pick between the boy and the cat, and the girl.

"**Storm War.**" He shouted, turning his body was he swept his arm towards Kirara and Kohaku. Wave of blistering wind shot into the two, knocking Kohaku off Kirara, as Kirara herself was sent into a spiral in the air.

Sutoomu was quick to fly up, Inuyasha having just jumped towards him swinging the Tetsusaiga. Now was the time to finish off the cat, he thought, diving back down, Kirara finishing her recovering in the air, only to find the demon attacker coming down upon her head, both his feet diving into the top of the skull of the great demon-cat. A yelp of pain echoed out as he drove down still, his feet crashing her head into the ground a dozen meters below as the cat's body fell limp.

"Kirara!" Sango's cry shouted out.

Then came the searing bolt through the air he knew would eventually come. Kagome's arrow. Kagome, the girl who had ruined time. The girl who he had come to destroy. He quickly hopped from the body moving like lightning through his storm away.

"Hit and run, my friends. Hit and run. It is the way of things, Lightning War." He chuckled.

In truth, he was not much stronger than Inuyasha, in his own estimation.

"Must I continue to carve your little band apart, piece by wretched little piece Kagome? I have waited a long time for this. I have watched you, you and your friends. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, I have watched your little adventure unfold. And you have damned this world." He spat hatefully. "Everyone I know is gone because of you. Not even dead, for they never existed. Do you think you are solving things here, in this time? Collecting the sacred jewel _**you**_ brought to this time?"

"Shut up, you stupid idiot! Like you have any right to judge, look at you, by trying to kill us you are helping Naraku!"

"**_Good_**." Sutoomu responded. "I hope this island burns, and sinks away into the very sea itself." He said with a furious stare. "Do you know what it is to know you will never be born? To know that your family and friends will never be born?" The demon accused. "Of course you do not. The paradoxes and complications of time travel are enormous."

"My world is fine, the world I came from." Kagome countered.

"Of course it is, you are _human_," He spat. "All of you simply froze in time. I couldn't explain why. Perhaps it is only the specific people you have gotten killed." He snapped.

"Without us, who would stop Naraku then? Inuyasha would still be stuck to the tree!" Kagome shouted. "Yes, and look at all the good Inuyasha has done" Kohaku responded.

"You stupid cow." Sutoomu said with a chill in his voice. "Menomaru killed Naraku, because there were no shards to give Naraku power. When the Moth-Demon Awakened he destroyed much of this islands demons, until he was finally slain by Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha scowled at the words.

"Everyone was much better off without you Kagome, and certainly better off without _you_ Inuyasha. I intend to correct this. I couldn't before. I didn't have the stomach to. I was too weak of will to bring myself back into the world. But watching your own mother die because of you, certainly has an impact on will." The demon spat, before rushing ahead for his next attack.

"**Steel Rain!**" the shout came, just as Sango once again threw Hiraikotsu. From his hands shot raindrops, though of course, comprised of steel as they shot towards the incoming boomerang. He flew up, as the objects collided. A half dozen made it through, hitting Sango. Two bounded off her armor, however three penetrated her body. She gasped in pain as one tore into her leg, another into her arm... and a final one broke her collar bone. The human woman collapsed a moment later as Kohaku ran to his sister.

"My my Inuyasha, running out of friends aren't we?"Came the chuckling reply.

Inuyasha stood on the ground scowling furiously, before prepping his blade. "Alright pal, I don't know who you think you are."

"I am Sutoomu, I am the Storm Demon." He said. "And you are nothing. Nothing but a useless half-demon."

Another sacred arrow shot past his head, he looked down towards the girl. The rain was excellent at deflecting her shots without him even moving, he just smiled in response.

"Kagome, I want you to get back." Inuyasha warned. "He's here for you, just stay behind me and-"

Inuyasha then saw the demon plunge back towards them through the air. Inuyasha kept his eyes keen however, knowing in the next few seconds he could decide this battle. The demon was coming in on a quick course, he zigged and zagged for a moment until Inuyasha knew he was in his sights.

"**Wind Scar!**"

In only the two seconds since the beginning of his approach the demon's eyes widened in horror as the wind scar was upon him. He had been only a meter from Inuyasha when the scar opened. Pain etched his face as he felt his body almost give way. With the last of his strength he managed to finish securing a barrier, thick blood still dripped from his body however was he was blown back.

Barely, the demon managed to pull himself to his feet, rasping heavily. He was going to lose now, this fight was going to be over.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our friends!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sutoomu however was already thinking, his eyes tracked towards Kohaku. The jewel shard inside the boy of the child. Just as Inuyasha jumped to attack he rushed towards Kohaku.

Sango lay there with her leg useless and her collar bone broken. "Kohaku!" She cried as her brother was tackled from behind. Immediately the boy struggled. Sango, despite her injuries immediately tried to pull herself up, holding her sword still. But she was helpless, she could not save her brother as her eyes filled with horror, realizing what the demon was after.

"I can't believe she died to protect _you_." Came the venomous remark towards Kohaku as he plunged his hand into the boys back.

Kagome looked in shock almost raising her bow and arrow, seeing the demon jump away. She stopped, her own face etched with horror.

Kohaku lay dead. The demon had taken his shard. Sango cried out as she pulled herself to Kohaku.

Inuyasha was quiet, looking at Sango's pain just as Kagome just had seeing Kohaku's body. He would corrupt the shard just by holding it, and he would pull it into his body for more power. Inuyasha's face turned to rage as he turned to the demon.

"You've got some nerve buddy." He scowled. "And who died for Kohaku that made you so bitter?"

"My mother died. You should know, you were the one who foolishly assisted her in creating her own death."

Kagome looked on in that moment as her eyes became understanding. "He's... He's Kagura's son?"

Inuyasha's face scowled. "Yea, he's got some of his mom's best personality traits."

It was then that Sutoomu plunged the shard into the wound in his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment before he smiled, his wounds were healed almost instantly as he felt warm markings appearing on his face. Two stripes near his cheek.

Kagome felt her blood chill upon realizing whose markings these were.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagura's kid?." Inuyasha then said, Sutoomu cracking his neck from side to side.

"A demon as weak as this could not be mine." A voice then echoed from behind.

Sutoomu's eyes widened in that moment as he turned his head to see Sesshoumaru. The same as you always were, aren't you Sesshoumaru? Cold, even now.

"You come for petty revenge against a girl who you blame for all the problems in the world. A human girl at that. You are pathetic." Sesshoumaru said. "No child of mine would be so weak."

Sutoomu's face was now full of rage. "Who are you to speak, old man? I saw you with the Tenseiga, you want to speak of weakness? A sword that cannot kill. And it cannot even save lives when it matters, can it?" He shot hotly back to Sesshoumaru, who just leveled his gaze.

"Inuyasha. Protect the girl. I will deal with this insignificant creature."

"You know, its funny. You are no different now than you were. You've never really cared about anything but yourself, have you? I'm surprised mother could ever even stomach you're-" The sentence wasn't completed fully as Sesshoumaru lashed out towards him, poison whips trailing from his fingers as the demon leaped back.

He was visibly angry, Sutoomu thought to himself as he looked down at Sesshoumaru below, beginning to follow him to the air. Fine, the air was his domain anyway. The jewel shard within only served to enhance his powers as well.

"**Storm War!**" He shouted as he swung his hand towards the flying Sesshoumaru. The gust of wind blasted down towards Sesshoumaru not stopping his advance as the storm demon scowled, pointing his hand towards him.

"**Steel Rain!**" The wave of steel pellets shot towards Sesshoumaru at bullet speeds but despite the shot, despite its rain of steel down towards Sesshoumaru, he dodged around the spray of steel. Before Sutoomu could respond further the first blow was upon him, Sesshoumaru's fist impacting his head as he was run. His own claws extending, largely due to the jewel shard in his body, he slashed up Sesshoumaru's face, much as he had before.

It was painful, the thin lines across his face but Sesshoumaru's eyes kept on his target, his own claws responding in kind, before he kicked the demon into the mud. Sutoomu fell several stories before impacting said mud as well. When he landed after him Sesshoumaru found claws lodged in his chest, the beast standing up almost immediately and assaulting him.

The next moments of brutal hand to hand combat were savage. Blood was spilled by both slashing one another... but Sesshoumaru had but one arm. Finally he was pushed back. The bleeding Sutoomu grabbed his 'father' by the throat, before he stopped, he couldn't breath for a brief moment as he felt a blade through his stomach.

He looked down to see the Tenseiga, shoved into his chest.

His eyes sowed with confusion and pain as he looked at it. "But. It. Can't... Kill."

Sesshoumaru's face was tired and sore as he pulled the sword out. "It does not have to." He remarked, the entry wound was already starting to heal, but in Sutoomu's moment of confusion, Sesshoumaru's claw stabbed into his throat and ripped. The demon felt blood drain from the gaping wound in his neck as he collapsed.

Reaching down, Sesshoumaru then pulled the shard from his body.

"If you are going to stand, stand on your own two feet. Demon." Was all Sesshoumaru said as he turned leaving Sutoomu to die in the mud. The rain continued to pour as Sutoomu died, alone, behind him.

Inuyasha simply watched Sesshoumaru in shock at the brutality and uncaring he displayed in the elimination of what seemed to be a creature intimately connected to him. Kagome herself just swallowed as the bloodied Demon Lord walked towards them.

"That's one way to end a family dispute." Inuyasha said quietly.

A sharp look went to Inuyasha in response. "Do not proclaim a connection you are ignorant to assume. That creature was nothing but a weak shell of a creature. Even if strong in body, he was weak in mind." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "And he chose to stand in the way of his better. Any child of mine should have been able to defeat me."

Sesshoumaru's head then turned to the demon slayer, clutching the body of her now deceased brother. The boy Kagura had died to protect.

_Did that stupid woman die?_

_She died a pathetic death._

_Dying in vain._

Sango was crying, wounded, and unable to stop clutching Kohaku. Her romantic interest, the monk, lay unconscious in the mud, and her close demon companion did as well. Sesshoumaru just looked down at her indifferently, before drawing the Tenseiga.

"Move aside." He remarked, she looked up to him in confusion before realizing what he was holding.

Shakily, Sango moved.

Sesshoumaru looked at the empty space, Tenseiga not responding before he narrowed his eyes.

You will not allow her death to be one in vain, Tenseiga. I, Sesshoumaru, _demand_ you work. He thought as he finally, after several moments, saw the demons appearing to pull Kohaku into the afterlife. With a sweep of his sword they disappeared.

Kohaku's eyes started to open a moment later blinking painfully. He was alive? He looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there, covered in blood before he put Tenseiga away.

"Thank you." Sango finally said after a moment before grabbing his leg with her one good arm. "Thank you so much."

He didn't look back, his impassive mask just looking ahead. Flicking the shard to Kagome, he saw Rin and Jaken arriving.

"Why did you save Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

"To prove someone wrong." Sesshoumaru said after a moment looking bleakly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then blinked, remembering the battle with Moryomaru. Kagura had died saving Kohaku, and that meant...

Inuyasha didn't fully understand why Sesshoumaru seemed to actually care. None of them saw Sesshoumaru with Kagura ever, and yet it seemed as though he was trying to avenge her somehow, even if he'd never admit it. For a brief moment Inuyasha, despite not understanding, felt bad for his brother, his face was without emotion, even his eyes, but something was going on behind the mask.

"Rin will be staying with you and your friends until I return, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru then said as he started to walk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you are hurt!" Rin shouted seeing the blood as they closed distance. Sesshoumaru did not respond, instead flying into the storm as Rin stopped running after him frowning to herself. Where was Lord Sesshoumaru going?

When she turned her head, she just saw Lord Sesshoumaru's brother trying to help his friends. Jaken came along side Rin a moment later.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is fine Rin, for he is the mighty and no physical attack can do him harm!"

Rin however, saw something more than just the cuts and blood. Just looking at him, she felt he was hurt inside.

**End Chapter.**

Told you I only use OC's as villains.

In total there will be two more OC's I introduce, which will also be linked to villainy. Also, expect some older villains from the series.

Also, if you are enjoying the story, do feel free to review.


	4. Act 1: Chapter 5: Into the Abyss

I figured I'd post this early, since I'm actually done up to Chapter 7. Though sometimes I change a thing here or there before a post.

Act 1:

Chapter 5: Into the Abyss

They had a problem, a big problem.

The last jewel crystal was utterly tainted, with the hate and resentment of Sutoomu, and secondly Sesshoumaru had utterly disappeared.

Kagome sighed looking down at the scrape on Rin's knee as she placed the band-aid over it, looking up at the little girl with a pleasant, reassuring smile. She had to admit the kid was cute. Kohaku seemed to be an able friend for her while they awaited to see the Demon Lord return.

One thing that bothered Kagome however, was the fact that Moryomaru and Naraku had almost entirely disappeared themselves and Kagome knew that never happened without some kind of reason. They all knew it.

Inuyasha himself was separate from his friends however, looking off into the distance alone. Kagura and Sesshoumaru? Who would have guessed? But that apparently wasn't in their time, at least according to Sutoomu, who may not have been as trustworthy as they'd liked. But worst of all was the fact that Sutoomu said that everyone was much better off without him and Kagome. Maybe Sango's tribe wouldn't have been destroyed? Perhaps Miroku's curse would have been lifted by now? Naraku would have been destroyed as well.

So in other words he and Kagome were a burden to the world. There wasn't much they could do about it now. They had to stop Naraku. But all the same he couldn't help but feel used and stupid. Turning he looked at his friends for a few moments before looking back towards the now clear sky. Ever since Sutoomu's defeat thankfully they had clear skies. He rubbed his thumb over Tetsusaiga's hilt now as his thoughts drifted. If they could strike down Moryomaru, and pierce Naraku's heart, they could still stop anything worse from happening.

Standing up he walked back to the others.

"Are we gonna go find Naraku and Moryomaru and put a stop to them or what?" He asked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was not going to go to his _mother_ for help, that much was certain. There were other ways to enter the lower realms, to enter Hell, other than of course killing one's self. The problem became escaping. Similar to much in life, getting in can be relatively simple, exiting was the more difficult side of things. Especially when entering Hell often meant dying yourself.

So he was certainly not going to his mother for help.

He continued to walk for several more miles before he found himself heading towards his mother's residence. Asking for advice was not asking for help, of course, it was an inquiry, and in no way asking her for help.

"_Great Lord Sesshoumaru_." A voice said from behind him as he stopped in his tracks. There was no scent, no sound even of a body being behind him. Perhaps a demon or human were merely using a spell in which to throw their voice? He pondered as he turned his head slightly meet the voice, only to see an ethereal form before him.

How convenient, a spirit.

"_You wish to know if the one known as Kagura currently suffers in the lower levels of the Underworld, do you not?"_ The shimmering figure questioned.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered the entity.

With a flash of light the spirit seemed to become something in which to gaze into and Sesshoumaru saw Kagura. She was lying alone and bleeding in an otherwise empty world. His eyes bore into the view before with another flash, the figure shifted back into a humanoid spirit.

"You may be trying to deceive me, Spirit." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"_You carry the Tenseiga, I would be mad to attempt to deceive one such as yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru." _The Spirit responded. _"However, as a demon, you are more than capable of making deals with both mortals and spirits."_

"You wish to make a deal with me, demon-spirit?"

"_Most certainly I do, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru regarded the creature. To be ordered to do anything was certainly something to be despised. As was asking for help. This seemed to be the lesser of two evils, he determined, a fair trade, nothing more.

"What are you proposing?" Sesshoumaru asked after several uneasy moments. The wind swept past him as he asked. It was a warm breeze and it was peaceful in many ways. Despite his calm outwards appearance, inside as far as 'being nervous' could be concerned he was relatively unsettled. Unsettled for Sesshoumaru however.

"_Simple. You will get to see Kagura. You will likely go also to free her from the Hell her actions created for herself in life. All that I ask from you, Lord Sesshoumaru, is that you use the Tenseiga on five other demons of my choosing, before I **allow** you to find your rather attractive friend."_

Sesshoumaru wondered of what sort of beast he was making a pact with. He could not see this creature's true form. What Demons could this beast want? He wondered to himself. He also knew that as a spirit, it must have made a pact with these demons as well. Which also meant it could know how he would answer.

"The power of the Tenseiga is mine to wield, demon."

"_And will you not wield it to stop the suffering of the one you love, Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

"Love is a weak, frail emotion. True demons have no time for such weakness." Was the immediate response.

"_Oh? Is it? Then do tell me Lord Sesshoumaru, why does Kagura's end haunt you so? And why do you seek to enter the abyss itself to pull her away from a tortured existence?"_ Came the spirit's response, sounding clearly amused. _"And why is it you will bring five demons back from the void, upon my ordering, for even the chance to save her pitiful existence from simply suffering until the end of time?"_

Sesshoumaru's emotionless gaze just looked at the creature.

_She was smiling._

He then remembered her last moment again, only for it now to be haunted further by the words of others.

_You know, its funny. You are no different now than you were. You've never really cared about anything but yourself, have you? I'm surprised mother could ever even stomach you're-_

_She would have been free to dance in the winds, instead now, dancing in hell._

That foolish demon Sutoomu's words entered his mind even as he thought of it now. And now this spirit's vision showed him only further evidence that she was in the bowls of the underworld.

"I agree to your terms, spirit." Sesshoumaru said after several minutes of stoic silence.

"_Excellent, what delights you bring me, noble and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru."_

The "Noble and Powerful" Lord was less than enthusiastic about what he'd just agreed to. His eyes flashed open in mild surprise as a void tore open in front of him.

"_Come, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your patients await you."_ Came the amused response.

Stepping through the portal Sesshoumaru took his first steps into the very abyss which he one day may inhabit on a more permanent level.

Once inside all Sesshoumaru saw was blackness. His golden eyes scanned about waiting for the apparition to appear which had summoned him to this foul level of existence. The window into the real world sealed behind him.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru." Said the voice before him. He only saw blackness to where the voice came from however, rather than seeing the flickering light from before. "So glad you can come to this realm to see me in person, in fact, I am more than glad, I am with joy."

The darkness was then illuminated with five floating spheres of light, but at the core of these lights each was a heart of darkness. These cores were black, thick putrid black, far darker than most any human soul could be.

Sesshoumaru looked at each of these souls, just approaching them he could hear their thoughts in his mind.

"_Inuyasha, I will have my revenge."_ one said with fury.

"_With my freedom will come my rule."_

"_The Sacred Jewel will be **mine**_."

Sesshoumaru stopped looking at the spheres as he just scanned them once more.

"You wish for me to return these souls to life so that they may once again walk among the living?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "They are deeply drenched in Darkness." He remarked.

"Of course, but each has a purpose. Each has agreed with me to fulfill that purpose as well, in exchange to their return to life, and the ending of their suffering in this world." The voice responded.

"And who are you, spirit?"

"I am merely the keeper of this world... But be assured, I will see to it that the world of men continues its chaotic strife. The Jewel is nearing competition and Naraku hopes to become all powerful. This is... not acceptable to one such as myself." Came the amused response. "My lovelies will see to it that Naraku's Jewel Shards are... divided, before being allowed to consume whatever they like, and take all the power they wish. Perhaps one of them even will have a chance to kill Moryomaru, and end my immediate issues all together." Came the amused remark.

Sesshoumaru looked to the Tenseiga. "I agreed to this bargain. I will see to it that Tenseiga is used."

He drew his blade, holding it with firm hand. Looking at each of the floating, glowing black orbs, he finally swept his blade. He heard echoes of laughter through each of these dark orbs, as they shot back into the darkness.

"Most excellent Sesshoumaru." Came the voice in response. "You may now search the endless void for Kagura. Should you find her and should you reach the Gate of Black Ocean, any living creature will be given passage back to the world of the living. If you make it that far of course." came the chuckle before the voice seemingly became distant.

The inky blackness that had surrounded him began to clear as he found himself standing amongst pillars of a long empty place, bones scattered about as all he could hear was the weeping of the dead and suffering.

Without a moment's thought to the screams and pleas of thousands, Sesshoumaru walked forward in search for what he'd come for.

Demons of the underworld were relentless once he was found, they would scurry, they would rush around him like insects annoying their superior, with each attack that came through his hours of searching, he ruthlessly cut down the creatures.

And hours turned into days. The world twisted and turned shifting somethings into a world of being upside-down, or into rivers of blood which consumed the souls of men. Perhaps the spirit had tricked him, only showing him what he wanted to see. Perhaps he had damned himself to wonder this place for an eternity, looking for something he never could.

"How _dare_ you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted upwards to a jagged cliff face only to see someone all too familiar, standing in his torn kimono with blazing orange eyes looking down at him.

"Sutoomu." Sesshoumaru acknowledged coolly, looking at the demon jump down to meet him face to face. "I presume you mean dare to have killed you?" Sesshoumaru asked in response.

The demon just stared at him with fury in his eyes.

"Where is Kagura?"

"You assume I know, do you Sesshoumaru?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naraku, Inuyasha thought immediately as his nose picked up the scent in the air, looking around with a growl. Something stunk of Naraku like he couldn't believe, and it was close.

He paused a moment later, looking around, before turning his head to Kagome.

"Naraku! I smell him, its close too!"

Kagome blinked. "Just out of nowhere?" She asked.

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were down by the river, washing up and rechecking bandages, poor Miroku himself being concerned that his nose wouldn't heal straight.

Rin ran down to the side of the river as well, Jaken rushing to catch up with her.

"Kohaku! Lets go exploring again!" She proposed before horns appeared in the river. The first to notice was Miroku as he finished rinsing his face, before the purple head peeked from the river, its huge unnatural smile appearing.

"**Hello Miroku**." Goshinki said in its deep voice.

Shit.

Inuyasha appeared at the side of the river, looking down at Goshinki with a stunned look on his face as the huge purple beast just leaped from the water at seemingly super speed, landing next to Inuyasha.

"**Hello Inuyasha, we meet again perhaps to settle the score.**" The demon announced.

Holding the Tetsusaiga up a moment later, all everyone could do was watch as the giant purple beast lunged for him.

()()()()()()()()()()

"I would assume if you are free enough in this realm, you would seek out the familiar." Sesshoumaru counted bluntly, cracking his fingers as his claws began to glow. "Though I would also ask how you knew Kagura was in this place."

"She is dead in my world as well, and we knew she was down here suffering there as well." Sutoomu responded. "And I can show you the way of course. But there is a price to be paid, Sesshoumaru."

"I am tired of bargains, demon."

With the flash of movement Sesshoumaru had cut through Sutoomu's body with his claws, stunned, Sutoomu himself fell back, his torso now with a massive, festering gash as blood seeped out. He then felt the iron grip of Sesshoumaru around his throat, pulling him into the air.

Much as when he had the jewel shard, Sesshoumaru saw the familiar cheek markings they mutually shared, looking at the demon's face now in pain as he grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Mercy, Sesshoumaru." The demon barely breathed.

"You will show me where Kagura is. Now."

()()()()()()()()()()

_You fool Goshinki! You have but once chance to do as I ordered, and hold our agreement, and your first move is to attack Inuyasha of all creatures? If he kills you, I will see to it you suffer in the lowest levels of my Kingdom!_

Goshinki jumped back as the Dragon Scaled Sword swept only a few feet from his body.

"Goshinki! How did you come back, I killed you, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Goshinki just chuckled.

"**It was someone all too familiar to me, Inuyasha. Once Tokijin was broken, my soul finally passed on to another realm, and in exchange for a _chance_ to end Kagura's suffering, Sesshoumaru agreed to resurrect the souls of myself and several others, in order of course, to do the bidding of my new master."**

Sesshoumaru, you idiot! Inuyasha thought as Kagome just looked concerned next to him.

"**Now I regret to inform you, Inuyasha, but I must be leaving, I have displeased my short-term master with this... apparently needless exercise."**

"You're not going anywhere you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, rushing after the demon as he disappeared in a blaze of speed, rushing through the forests just past the hills which they walked on.

"Damn it!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru stopped as they arrived at a near empty plane of existence in the dark world, it had not been far from the cliffs. He however, noticed nothing, nothing to reach Kagura.

"He told me that my freedom from torture would be to make sure you never leave this place. And that the only way you may have your precious Kagura, is to stop me." Sutoomu remarked from behind him.

Sesshoumaru's body twisted to the black haired demon standing across from him, someone he had defeated once, and now defeated in the afterlife with little effort.

"And how do you intend to stop me, demon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sutoomu's eyes blinked turning entirely red, save for two blue eyes in the center of these new eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as energy swirled around him for several more moments before in an explosion of size and energy, the creature's new form appeared.

The massive Dog Demon snarled down at him and Sesshoumaru jumped back as its huge paw swung towards him.

"So, I must slay you in this form to obtain what I came here for? Very well." Sesshoumaru remarked, landing on both his feet as his nails began to glow green before rushing towards the beast. It breathed in heavily and opened its mouth as a wave of lightning exploded from the opened maw.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he was taken by surprise by the blast, electricity wrapped around his body as he was carried back a dozen meters hitting the ground with a solid thump. Rolling off his shoulder once he'd hit the ground Sesshoumaru looked up to see the huge dog already upon him, its teeth bearing down at him. Clamping down on his body as blood squired from him as he was pulled into the air in the iron breaking jaws of the monster.

Then the electricity struck again, stuck in the jaws of this monster. His body shifted and spasmed with the pain of the attack, all the while in the jaws of this beast before it violently shook him in its mouth. Reaching his arm over finally after a few moments of this he stabbed his fingers into the eyes of the beast. It yelped in pain, dropping him like a used chew toy.

Hitting the ground with steam rising from his body and blood dripping from his kimono, along with of course saliva. He barely pulled himself up and swore internally at his recklessness, these wounds were severe.

The dog however, despite having one eye now closed, barked violently at him at the pain it was now in. Cracking his fingers he awaited its next move as it rushed towards him, this time moving its paw out. Side stepping the paw he slashed his fingers up creating a poison whip which lashed across the paw. The dog yelped in pain once more, but this time opened its mouth as well, once again unleashed a wave of lightning.

The wave of energy hit Sesshoumaru again as he dropped to the ground. This time a large, yet burnt, paw came crashing down on him, nearly crushing him, the one eye of the undead dog's face looking down at him, snarling furiously.

What can you do to me now? It almost asked. It was then that the unnatural green light flickered from Sesshoumaru's body, and the dog yelped again, pulling its now burning foot from his body. What was that?

_His... arm?_

Sutoomu stepped back nervously, his one paw limping as he saw Sesshoumaru, despite his wounds, slowly rising. His left arm once again on his body, a faint green glow still coming from it. And within his hand was a sword.

Sesshoumaru himself just looked at the fresh arm, the sword in his hand, his wounds began to mend, burns began to heal as he looked at Sutoomu.

"Pathetic." He simply remarked before the mighty hound howled at him, before racing towards him once again.

With a crescent slash from this new blade, Sesshoumaru only said its name.

"**Bakusaiga.**"

The wave cut into the undead spirit's physical body, cleaving it in two as energy began to ripple off the remaining flesh, which was already burning away even as it hit the ground. In the middle of this mess of decaying flesh of the corpse of the time traveling demon, once again defeated by Sesshoumaru, he saw the rift.

He was exhausted now as well, days of travel in this putrid place was beginning to take its toll on him. Regrowing his arm, and that last attack, put him only further down in his reserves. He knew what was beyond that gate. With the last of his strength he rallied, walking past the scorched flesh of the hound, before stepping through the opening.

And then there was darkness.

The world became nothing but a void, an empty void of nothing as far as one could see, it was an inky blackness much as when Sesshoumaru first arrived, with no signs of life, it was a prison. He looked behind him, seeing the rift still open to this world. Sliding his sword away, Sesshoumaru simply walked, looking about this strange place.

It seemed like hours that he walked before finally in the distance, there it was. The thin body almost a lifetime away it seemed. His pace quickened, though he did not run.

Blood, there was so much of it, it was a massed puddle around her body. He paused, not taking another step as he saw Kagura laying there motionless. There was no response from her as she lay there numbly, she seemed... frail, much as when he'd last seen her. He took careful steps into the blood until he was standing next to her.

"Kagura." He finally said. "You need to get up."

Red eyes didn't move, they remained motionless as she took a shaking breath in, but didn't respond. It was as if his words were a cold lash of a whip against her. Inside Kagura's own mind it was only another trick, this place serving to torture her only more.

"_So weak you cannot even stand." Sesshoumaru then said. "A lowly demon, below my pity."_

It echoed through her mind as she closed her eyes painfully. No one was here to save her.

"Kagura, you must get up." The voice repeated.

She couldn't look, not at him again. Not at those cold eyes, before he would turn and leave her here to suffer. He wouldn't save her.

But then she felt it, a warm hand's fingers grasping her by the shoulder and pulling her up. Her legs felt like weights, dragging her down into this black horrible place as her torso was pulled up. None of the hallucinations had ever touched her before. They made her crawl to them. This was not what she expected.

When her eyes looked up finally, her head still bobbing weakly, she just stared into the cold topaz eyes she knew so well, but there was something new. He looked _tired_ and _worn_. She swallowed, her own hand reaching out, laying on his left arm. She forgot in that moment he'd never had one as long as she'd known him. Her heart beat peacefully as she blinked, feeling tears forming.

She almost expected now to be the time. Now would be the time he would strike her down. Now would be the time he would turn away from her and leave her here in a new kind of misery if only to make her existence even worse. Worse than it already was, to play on her emotions much as Naraku always did to his victims. She wasn't sure if Naraku was in any way involved or not... maybe it was all just in her head.

But as the moments dragged on he didn't leave her. He was here to save her. Her throat tightened as she blinked, her voice was strangled until she finally managed to say the name of the only person she felt ever cared.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered, her voice strained.

And then came the most unexpected thing she'd ever seen, he smiled at her. In his other hand, she saw him holding a sword... the Tenseiga. She closed her eyes painfully. He still thought he could save her, she was so weak she could barely think, let alone speak much further. So many questions, how did he get here? How did he know she was here? Why had he come for her?

He was smiling.

She couldn't help it as her own lips slowly twitched up as well. For the first time since she became free Kagura felt warm, protected and safe. She then felt her wounds beginning to close, the blood no longer exiting her body like a river. She saw Sesshoumaru sheathing the Tenseiga and realized something, she was alive again.

Her body was still weak, her spirit still torn, but she was alive, and Sesshoumaru was there. She was tired, so very, very tired. Kagura's eyes began to slowly close before opening slightly, feeling Sesshoumaru pulling her up, his face now as stoic as always as he picked her up into his arms, her legs hanging over his left arm, her back resting against his right.

"You came for me." She finally whispered to him. Her eyes, finally closed a moment later when he didn't respond.

Within an hour, Sesshoumaru had stepped back into the Underworld's reality, the burning flesh from Sutoomu still sizzling and decaying away as he walked past the mangled heaps of flesh. Now all he had to do was find the Gate, the Gate of the Black Ocean which they could leave from.

Kagura just slept, even when he jumped past the undead seeking to imprison them in this horrible place. Even when he would have to stop for a moment to kill some terrible beast, Kagura could only sleep. After months of being constantly awake, constantly being tormented, who could blame her?

Sesshoumaru however could only think of the gateway so he could finish what he started. He was uncomfortable with the feelings he felt right now. He wanted to protect Kagura, protect her as he never had in life. He never felt regret, or at least he never thought he felt regret, though now he knew that was different. He regretted never having helped her slay Naraku. He regretted being unable to save her in the field. Somehow when she was laying there sleeping in his arms, looking peaceful, he felt those regrets somehow vindicated, made better.

It was ironic that Sutoomu had brought on this expedition, the demon pointing out Kagura's arrival here, something Sesshoumaru himself had never pondered. He'd thought her free, free as the wind, but no one escapes the afterlife in the long run, even worldly spirits are inevitably dragged to the next life. He knew his father most likely lurked this bleak abyss as well, and it was likely where he would reside should he die.

Even saving Kagura now did not mean she was not destined to be here eventually. To one day exist in this wretched place. The thought was unsettling. Finally, he arrived at the gate, the shimmering outline of the spirit he'd seen earlier gazing down at him.

"Well, it would seem you survived. And you have an arm, and Kagura. I am... impressed, Demon Lord Sesshoumaru." The voice remarked. "Killing Sutoomu again was also impressive, especially when I unlocked the ability for him to transform."

"What will you do with the demon now, Spirit Lord?" Sesshoumaru questioned coldly. If anything he was asking because he grew tired of this creature being used as a tool against him.

"That is for me to know only, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The Gate of the Black Ocean rippled open.

"Now, I would suggest you leave."

And with that, Sesshoumaru, bloodied, exhausted, his clothes torn, with a naked demon in his arms sleeping. Stepping back into the light of the real world his feet stepped onto the grass laying beyond the gate. The warm sun beaming down on him and he looked towards the trees for a brief moment. He needed to find safety first, and new clothes.

Externally he gave a small gesture of emotion, a long sigh.

After all that, considering where he was right now, it would appear he would need to be asking his mother for help after all. He realized this as he turned his head to his right, that he'd come back to the real world only a kilometer from his mother's castle. Given he was too exhausted to fly.

It would seem the spirit sought to torture him after their arrangement. When he died one day far from now, he would be sure to seek revenge. Of course he also had no idea of what demons he'd released with the Tenseiga, but that was of little consistence. He was Sesshoumaru and no mere demon could defeat him. At least according to Sesshoumaru himself.

**End Chapter.**


	5. Act 1: Chapter 6: Strange Relationships

Act 1:

Chapter 6: Strangest of Relationships.

To say it was every day that you appeared in front of your mother, covered in blood, your clothing half destroyed, and holding a naked unconscious demon-woman, would be quite the lie. To say it happened even _once_ was pushing it as well.. but only pushing it because it was apparently happening to someone, and that was Sesshoumaru.

His feet, of which both were now bare, walked on to the fine stone that made up the middle grounds of the structure his mother lived in, feeling the coolness of the stone at this early point in the morning. He looked about, his eyes coldly collecting in information of his surroundings. It had been decades since he'd last seen his Honored Mother and this place had changed very little.

When he looked back ahead she was already standing above him, just past a set of stone steps looking at him. The look on his mother's face, which was as stoic as his was, seemed to almost demand an answer from him.

"..." No words were exchanged for a moment before she finally spoke.

"You have returned." She finally said as she looked at the unconscious woman in his arms. The look she gave him now was just questioning.

"I require a new set of clothes, and to allow this woman to rest." Sesshoumaru finally said.

"At first I thought you reckless upon seeing you in the state you are now, but all about the two of you I smell something foul." his mother finally said. "You both wreak of death, and under that smell she wreaks all the same. What is this foul creature you hold in your arms, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't like the fact that his mother had called Kagura 'foul'. She still smelled somewhat of Naraku, the mark of the spider still on her back as well, though smoother than it had been before. He looked down at her still sleeping peacefully. She still looked exhausted, but she was breathing, and her heart was beating in her own chest. He looked back towards his mother and responded.

"Her name is Kagura, a wind sorceress." Sesshoumaru answered.

"And why do you carry this Kagura, Wind Sorceress? And you have yet to answer why you wreak of death?" Came the response.

He was starting to already get tired of being probed, he despised it when people asked questions of him. He was Sesshoumaru and he was obligated to answer nothing. But he also knew he was unlikely to obtain much help from his Honored Mother unless he agreed to some of her questions.

"We wreak of death because we have just returned from the abyss." Sesshoumaru responded.

The abyss? Hell? Well, that was certainly interesting, his mother thought to herself as she narrowed his eyes on him. "Were you dead?" She asked.

"No."

Hmm, strange, what could have compelled him to...

"Was _she_ dead?"

Sesshoumaru's lack of response was his answer, and his mother knew it. He didn't need words to tell her the truth, silence was often louder than words in such times.

"You went into the next world, somehow without my assistance, for this creature?"

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru responded, now receiving a shocked brow from his mother. "Then what pray tell were you doing there?" She asked.

"I simply went there to see if I could defy the rule of the world, to test my self." Sesshoumaru said.

"And then why do you have this Kagura, Wind Sorceress?"

Damn her, he thought to himself, feeling Kagura shift in his arms and sighed.

"Because I struck a deal with a demon-spirit to be allowed to find and resurrect her." Sesshoumaru finally said.

His mother finally looked satisfied, turning to her side and motioning her head, implying for him to follow. Sesshoumaru himself was happy the question period seemed over.

"I thought as much." came the response as he began walking with his mother, she stopped outside of a small room. "Allow her to rest here," She then added.

He stepped into the room seeing a cot laying out as he carefully lay Kagura on it. He carefully stepped away not making a noise as she rolled on her side, still sleeping. Her hair fanned out behind her before he stepped out of the room.

His mother regarded him for a moment more. "I am sure I still have some clothes of yours from when you were younger. Unless you have grown, they should be adequate." She remarked to Sesshoumaru as she turned and started to walk.

"I never anticipated you would risk your life for anyone." She added, turning his head to him. "Let alone make a pact with a demon-spirit. Especially with that stench she gives off."

"You get used to it." Sesshoumaru responded after a moment. He had hoped the prodding was over, however clearly after fifty years, and the state in which he came to see her, she had questions.

"You have changed a great deal since I last saw you."

"Perhaps."

As defensive as always I see, she thought as they arrived at yet another room, this one far too familiar to Sesshoumaru, having spent time here in the past.

"Nothing has changed here, so you may find what clothes you wish for." his mother responded. Sesshoumaru merely nodded before entering the room.

He exited wearing a kimono much as the one he just wore, clearly his taste over time had not changed much in terms of clothing.

"I will be leaving shortly." Sesshoumaru added, looking at his mother quietly as he did.

"Will you? And what of your companion?"

"She may leave at her own accord when she awakens. I will not be needed for that."

Internally his mother couldn't help but almost laugh, this situation was very foreign to her, but she even knew that the woman he dragged in here would likely wish to see him. All the same, it wasn't her problem or business, she should not become involved past the point she was already. Though she did have one more question in mind.

"Sesshoumaru, you just carried the woman out of the bowls of Hell itself, and intend to leave her to my care?" She asked. "I have no intention on allowing her to stay here if you are not, you realize. She is nothing to me but a bad odor."

"I had hoped you would allow her to sleep until she wakes, little more. Kagura is more than capable of taking care of herself at this point." Came the response from Sesshoumaru. "I sincerely doubt she would want much more of my aid either, she does not like to appear vulnerable to others."

"And yet you will allow her to appear vulnerable to myself, so that you may simply walk away Sesshoumaru?" His mother responded.

Damn.

"I have a ward under my protection named Rin, as well as a servant named Jaken. I must return to them soon, as I left them in the care of my half-brother Inuyasha."

"The Half-Demon? You do seem to enjoy leaving responsibilities to others it would seem. You _have_ changed a greater deal than I thought. First taking on others as responsibilities, and then simply passing them off to others."

"You are attempting to have me stay here until Kagura leaves." Sesshoumaru remarked coolly in response.

"I am attempting to make sure that you do not leave me with your mess, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru wished that demon-spirit had let him out near a human village, he could have terrified the villagers into taking care of her until she woke, but with his mother he would not be able to afford such a comfort.

"Very well mother, I will stay until she wakes."

"And hopefully has attire, unless she lacks clothes all of the time of course."

"I have no clothes to give her, mother." Sesshoumaru responded after a few moments.

There was no further response from his mother who simply regarded him one more time, before moving on to her own tasks as if he was not there. It was the way of things of course.

()()()()()()()()()()

Slowly the world began to come alive, the sounds of birds chirping in the distance, fresh, clean air filling her lungs. Kagura almost didn't want to move as she woke. Her eyes were still shut before she finally sighed to herself, willing them to open. She'd never been so tired in her life.

When her eyes opened she shut them immediately afterward, the blinding sun coming through the window. She covered her eyes with one of her arms as she opened them again, it was still hard to focus. Suddenly she realized something, as if having forgotten in her slumber, she was alive. Sitting up with a unexpected groan as her body still protested, she brought the sheet she'd been covered with up over her body to hide her body. She then realized to her right was Sesshoumaru.

It was an awkward silence for a moment before she turned her head to look at him. He merely looked back, regarding her.

"You slept for two days." He remarked after a moment.

She just smiled for a small moment before looking away. She was free now, finally. It was so unfamiliar just even the room she was in, she was used to that bleak, black, horrible place. When he'd grabbed her she was frozen with shock, when he saved her she was filled with relief, and now she was with uncertainty.

"Where am I?" She finally asked.

"A castle, of which we will be leaving shortly."

Kagura just seemed to accept that part of his response, he didn't even want to begin with how to explain they were at his mother's castle.

After a few moments she spoke again, this time looking at him.

"Why did you come for me, Sesshoumaru?"

That was a complicated question to answer, Sesshoumaru decided. He didn't want her to be suffering. Were she only dead, he may have been able to accept that. He had accepted it when Tenseiga had failed to save Kagura in the field of flowers.

"A demon I fought informed me that your fate was not what I had hoped for it to be." Sesshoumaru answered. "Then a spirit confirmed to me what the demon had said."

Kagura had been pained by what the abyss had done to her, even now her heart, _her_ heart, felt shallow. She felt weak, as insecure as she had been many times before. Sesshoumaru had told her she was strong, she never believed him. When the visions in the blackness told her that he felt she was weak and useless...

But he'd also come to help her when Naraku had killed her. He wanted to save her then, and he did save her now. She paused, feeling herself stop before looking back to Sesshoumaru.

"You turned me away times before." She finally said quietly.

"Yes. I did." Sesshoumaru answered, not adding anything further.

She smiled to herself a moment later. "Just as I remember you." She said, before her face turned to one of concern.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You don't have any."

Kagura's stare was not one of someone who was impressed.

"Well then what am I to wear exactly, Sesshoumaru?"

Stepping into the doorway, a beautiful woman with silver hair, wearing a purple kimono stood holding a folded set of clothes. She looked like Sesshoumaru. Kagura eyed her warily, she also noticed Sesshoumaru's head turn towards the woman.

She didn't say a word as she lay the folded clothes next to Kagura's cot.

"We did not require your help mother." Sesshoumaru said.

They were at his _mother's?_ She didn't even know Sesshoumaru had a mother. She eyed the clothes a moment before looking back towards this woman. She seemed... cold, much like Sesshoumaru himself.

"I did not bring her a set of clothes to help, I only brought them in order to shorten the time you spend here."

And she was exactly like Sesshoumaru as well, Kagura thought with a sigh. She looked at the white robes that were left by her side quietly before looking back at Sesshoumaru and his mother.

"Thank you for the kimono."

"Do not thank me. Simply wear it and _leave_. I cannot bear your scent much longer."

Her scent? Was it because she smelled of Naraku? Well she couldn't help how she smelled to these dog demons. Did Sesshoumaru think the same thing? Ire had built up in her chest, she wanted to control it, but her face contorted to one of anger.

"My scent? Well you didn't have to let me stay at all if you didn't like it, you bitch!" Kagura spat.

Sesshoumaru's mother's eyes narrowed onto Kagura for one brief second and Kagura felt her heart beat, as if she was in real danger before the woman's cold, and now sharpened eyes turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Your foul smelling _pet_ has overstayed her already strained welcome. Do not bring her here again." She remarked, before looking back at Kagura.

"Hope I do not have to deal with your foul odor again, Sorceress." She finished, beginning to walk.

Kagura's head dropped slightly. "I do not smell."

"You get used to it," Sesshoumaru remarked absently, watching where his mother had just exited from as he stood up.

She turned angry eyes towards him now as well. "I do not smell!" She defended hotly again.

"It is the scent of Naraku. It does not have the fondest of odors to it Kagura." Sesshoumaru remarked, turning his head to Kagura. "Were I you, I would be getting dressed right about now. My mother's generosity, even for me, will be strained by your outburst."

"My outburst? Well if she hadn't-"

"Kagura." He said calmly, cutting her off as she glared at him for a moment, before sighing. He was right, of course, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Some privacy?"

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said as he walked through the doorway.

()()()()()()()()()()

Its good to be alive, its good to kill, the only problem was that it wasn't like it used to be.

The last human warrior's broken body fell to the ground as he just looked at it quietly. It would never be like it was, his brothers were all dead, really dead of course. He just stared at them for several moments before the he looked towards the shifting trees. A demon, he wondered what type of demon it was?

"**I am of course a demon born of Naraku, Bankotsu. I am Goshinki.**" Goshinki said as his head popped through the trees. "**You are thinking things will not be the same without your brothers, or your Banryu.**" The demon said.

"How did you read my mind Demon? And if you were sent by Naraku you can tell him we're done. I don't need him anymore, and I've got another job to do. Though tell him if I see him we may have to have a... chat, for old times sakes." Bankotsu responded with a smirk across his face.

"**I no longer fight for Naraku, much like yourself, I made a pact with the Demon-Spirit ****Jikininki.**"

"So, you actually got a name out of him? All he did for me was just tell me what to do." Bankotsu remarked with a smirk. "I don't care who I work for, so long as I get time to kill and have fun. Often those are the same thing, by the way."

"**Of this I am well aware Bankotsu. In fact I have sought you out in order to... strike a bargain with you. We will work together to destroy our targets, and then we will either kill one another, or go our separate ways once we have finished Jikininki's plans.**"

"That doesn't sound unreasonable at all." Bankotsu said to the huge purple demon before cracking his know hand. "I still need a weapon though." Bankotsu said with a frown on his face.

"**Worry not, leader of the Seven, we will find you a blade worthy of your hand. And then, we will find Moryomaru.**" Came the chuckle from Goshinki.

"Who else did he send anyway?" Bankotsu asked. "Not that I'd know many of them."

"**Does it matter, Bankotsu? So long as we are allied, we will grow in strength. We will find Moryomaru, and slay my brother and feast on my father's heart.**"

"Well that sounds like fun, comrade." Bankotsu said as his smile grew, walking over to the huge demon and putting his hand out, which the demon just looked confused to for a moment.

"**You wish for me to shake your hand, human?**"

"Of course, we're comrades now. Brothers in arms. Its a bond far thicker than blood." Bankotsu remarked. "And once we're done with this demon-spirit, Jikinin... Jikinik?"

"**Jikininki.**"

"That's the one." Bankotsu said, rolling his eyes. "I don't get you demon's sometimes with names like that. Anyway. Once we finish this Jikini whatsitsname we'll find and _kill_ Inuyasha, and anyone else who gets in our way."

"**So you wish to remain bound to me, extending out alliance past our master's mission? All over the idea of comradeship? You mortals are fascinating.**"

"I'm not feeling that big ugly hand making it a deal, comrade." Bankotsu said, looking at the monster before him, Goshinki just grinned, reaching down his huge arm and taking Bankotsu's.

"**A deal is a deal then, it would seem.**"

"Deals a deal." Bankotsu said, before just walking over and slapping Goshinki on the arm with a big grin on his face. "C'mon buddy! I need a new demon weapon so we can get to killin' people!" Bankotsu laughed, walking ahead happily.

Goshinki only just watched this strange creature he'd made an agreement with for a moment, walking like a pompous fool. He thought Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga had only resurrected demons. Of course, Bankotsu could easily confused for a demon's soul. His mind expanded around Bankotsu's for a brief moment before his eyes widened, as he followed this 'mortal'. The Banyru's power was _inside_ of him now, interesting.

He also thought that Tenseiga could only resurrect a soul once, and that was according to Jikininki himself. But part of this may have been the doing of Jikininki, the one who feeds off the bodies of the dead. _Strange_, was all the monster thought before starting to follow Bankotsu.

()()()()()()()()()()

"_Do not worry, do not feel pain."_ Jikininki's voice whispered into the back of his mind.

Slowly pieces of decaying flesh started to fold back together, binding, shifting, pulling back into the frame of the dead soul. His eyes opened a moment later, looking about with desperation before he fell to his freshly reformed knees. His body, something had healed it. Looking at his situation however, he found something sadly still a factor. He was a prisoner in this Hell.

The spirit unfolded in space and time before him a moment later, he looked up at it for a moment as his eyes leveled quietly.

"Jikininki. I have failed. I assume you will take away my ability to roam this plane."

The demon spirit just chuckled for a moment as it shifted in the air before him.

"_I would of course Sutoomu... however my master would not._"

Eyes narrowed as he looked past him, seeing an all too familiar figure, clad in black leather armor with traditional Japanese armored plates along his arms and chest. Long flowing silver hair trailing behind him as well.

"Father now has the Bakusaiga, just as I hoped."

"Katsuramaru." Sutoomu said as he glared at him. "I thought you said only I could come back from our time!" He spat angrily. "What is happening here Katsuramaru?"

The demon smiled at his brother, his red eyes looking into Sutoomu's orange as he just crossed his arms. The spirit next to them floating gracefully for but a moment before disappearing upon Katsuramaru's mental wishing.

"Is it not obvious? I used you. Though I must admit I thought you would find the willpower to manifest yourself sooner. The fact that you fought and were killed by father was unexpected. I had expected our dear uncle, or Naraku, to slay you to be honest."

Sutoomu's face was written with fury as calm words came out, he was nothing but a plaything.

"It is not obvious, you stuck up bastard!" Came the furious response.

"I am manipulating events. I intend to create a perfect time line. With the 'death' of the time line where we come from, I think it only fitting we remake this spoiled world in our image." Came the calm response. "I will slay our family's enemies, purge it of the disgusting human blood which taints it in this world, bring ruin to the humans, and have a demon nation. The island of Japan will be the center of the world."

"This was all a plot of yours?"

"Unfortunately no. Not all of it. Our time stream collapsing certainly wasn't. However I found a much more interesting place to plant myself on this world. The afterlife itself. It took some time of course to get things... under control. But that was not problem for one such as myself."

Katsuramaru. He was always most like Sesshoumaru, he was cold, he would use anyone to get ahead... clearly.

Sutoomu then felt very uneasy realizing it was Katsuramaru who was manipulating the underworld.

"The girl, Kagome, really must die. I am disappointed you could not get the job done. Naraku himself, must also die, and the only way to do that is to kill Moryomaru."

"And why did you let father bring mother back, from the kindness of your heart?" Sutoomu mocked.

The silver haired figure just stared back in response. "Do you think me so weak to hold such sentiments as yourself, Sutoomu? You have always been weak, governed by your rage much as mother. I used her as a means of giving father the Bakusaiga. And allowing you the power to transform in this realm was also required to awaken this gift."

"Why does he need the Bakusaiga?"

"He requires it to kill Naraku."

"And what will happen when he gets in the way of you trying to kill Inuyasha?" Sutoomu then demanded.

Katsuramaru gave a small smile.

"Father would not be so foolish as to protect a half-demon. He is not attached by emotion. I find it shocking however he would have saved mother in this world. But if he does try to stop us from killing Inuyasha, he will likely be cut down. The five souls I have sent to the world will also play their roles well in destroying the enemies of my vision for this world. And will only serve to divide the Sacred Jewel." He added. "Though once I am finished, these souls will unfortunately have to make their return to hell, too hard to control, as our dear friend Jikininki is finding."

"And what do you need me for anymore, brother?" Sutoomu asked, looking bitter.

"Why brother, do not be sad. I have not forgotten my only brother. You will be the one who has the pleasure of killing Kagome, and perhaps her foolish friends. Though Inuyasha will be mine. I am the head of our family, it is only fitting that I end his life, for honor's sake."

"I'm dead you idiot! How am I going to kill anyone?"

Katsuramaru just smiled in response. "Indeed. You are. But you will find in the time you have been in this world, since Kagome has arrived, I have gained quite a bit of influence in this world. Certainly not enough to resurrect you. But certainly enough to have you play the part required."

"And if I don't choose to play your part?"

"You will not be free then, of course Sutoomu."

The Storm Demon just glared hatefully at his brother for a moment, before resigning himself. "What would you have me do then, brother?"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Fascinating, is it not?"

The form of a massive beast then pulled its head upwards next to the small figure which stood next to it. The face on the dragon's head, the mask, just smiled.

"**All that is required is the death of a single Demon, before we are free to do as we please?**"

"It would appear so, Ryukotsusei" The smaller figure remarked.

"**You know my name, demon, yet you do not share your own.**"

"Menomaru." The demon responded, a dark power glowing off his form. "I think first, we will need servants to find our target."

"**Do as you please, I will find this Naraku on my own.**"

()()()()()()()()()()

Clutching her new fan, her hair now comfortably pulled back up, Kagura felt much more at ease, even though her current Kimono was far too plane for her tastes, just a solid pure white, how boring? Then again who was she to complain, especially given Sesshoumaru's mothers reaction to her after the 'smell' comment.

They were walking now, walking away from the castle well behind them as Kagura turned her head slightly, looking back at it before looking back towards Sesshoumaru. She wished she could say she understood him, she really did. Even now he was still his cold as usual self, even if strangely enough, he seemed somehow... more at peace.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked.

"I am going to find Inuyasha, so that I may bring Jaken and Rin back to my side. We are not going anywhere, you are choosing to follow me."

She glared for a short moment before looking at his turned face.

"You are free to follow me whenever you like, Kagura."

She then realized what he meant. She was not obligated to be there, it was just that he was, as always, about as diplomatic as a sword's edge. For the first time in months, she felt truly confident as she walked next to the Demon Lord a moment later, smiling smugly.

Sesshoumaru felt confused by this as his eyes darted towards her.

"Why are you smiling?" He finally asked.

"Because I think I'm beginning to understand you."

Sesshoumaru just looked ahead again. He had his doubts on that statement.

"You like having me around," She said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru already felt he did not want this to venture further.

"And yet you still carry the scent of the dreadful stink of Naraku."

She scowled in response, her anger flaring up as she pointed her closed fan at his chest as they walked.

"I stink do I? I swear if I hear one more comment like that from you or that stupid bit-!"

Sesshoumaru hid the smile forming on his lips quite easily. Kagura's onslaught of insults were easy enough to ignore, especially since he knew she didn't mean any of them, she was just mad, which he suspected was just normal. She didn't like being affiliated with Naraku. Despite the irritation he knew this caused her, it was far easier to use this to shift past conversations he did not feel he needed to partake in. But Sesshoumaru's hidden smile was for another reason. She was only beginning to understand him, and he understood her all too well.

After a few minutes she folded her arms over her chest, looking away with an irritated look on her face, clearly deciding to punish him by not talking to him.

**End Chapter.**

The next chapter will focus more on Naraku and Inuyasha's group.


	6. Act 1: Chapter 7: Cursed Fang

Act I:

Chapter 7: Cursed Fang

_ 1 week later:_

So there were now five new powerful demons running running about? Inuyasha was not overly happy at the idea. Goshinki alone was a big problem, nowhere near as big as Moryomaru or Naraku, but he was fast and could read minds, that kind of combination was just not a welcome sight. The problem wasn't just Goshinki, it was the fact there were 4 other demons out there, probably just as big and nasty as Goshinki.

His thoughts were halted as he heard a slap coming from his band of friends, turning his head to see Miroku standing there, holding the red mark on his face. He'd tried to grope a girl in the village they were now in.

"You know I only love you my sweet Sango, I was merely trying to see if this young woman had any ailments, you take these kinds of innocent gestures too far." Miroku said in his own defense as Inuyasha sighed, looking over to Kagome, who just shook her head as well. "Think she'll buy it?"

Kagome's response was a dim look. "Does she ever?"

Sango stormed past the two, Kohaku running shortly after her as well.

"How long until they make up?" Inuyasha asked. "An hour." came the quick response.

"And lemme guess, an hour and a half before she slaps him again?"

Kagome just smiled in response before nodding. "That sounds about right." She said with a short laugh.

Despite everything that was going on right now Inuyasha felt good. He loved Kagome, at this point he was sure of that, and she loved him back. He had friends, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kohaku. Heck, even that annoying flea Myoga. He'd never admit it, but this was probably the best time of his life. When he was just a kid, he didn't have any friends, everyone hated him for being a half demon. When he was an adult all he ever had was Myoga and Kikyo. Sure there were tough times, there were close calls, but he never was so alive as when he was with his friends facing danger.

_Inuyasha_

A voice seemed to whisper into his mind, as if something had just noticed him, Kagome seemed to notice it as well as she looked about as well.

"What the heck was that?"

Miroku, still rubbing his sore cheek walked along side Kagome and Inuyasha. "That was the whisper of a dark spirit." He said cautiously as he looked about as well.

"Dark spirit, just great." Inuyasha muttered to himself. It was always a dark spirit or something ridiculous.

"Have you heard, I heard a demon was wondering the countryside, absorbing the souls of travelers." One town member was heard saying.

Then there was the screaming.

Grabbing the Tetsusaiga by its hilt Inuyasha immediately broke into a run knowing full well that Kagome and Miroku were sprinting behind him. He drew the blade as the massive fang appeared in his hand, pausing as he saw something unexpected. A single walking corpse approaching the village, that was nothing.

"Stay back everyone! It must have been raised by unholy powers!"

"Inuyasha." A voice then said, as the corpse took on an arrogant smirk. "I bring a message for you, from the Sword Bearer." The corpse then remarked. "He wishes to meet you in battle. In a battle to the death. He has a score to settle with you."

"Who? Whose this Sword Bearer guy?" Inuyasha demanded. "That bastard, whoever he thinks he is, he's got some nerve sending dead bodies to deliver his messages."

"Oh he has more than some nerve Inuyasha." Came the amused response. "He carries a blade forged in the same way as your own." The corpse chuckled. "He will send you to the grave you should have been in before you awakened from that cursed tree. He waits for you outside of this village, just to the north. Should you not come to meet him, he will allow the sword to feast on these villagers as he has feasted on the traders"

And a moment later, the corpse fell dead to the ground.

People were now screaming in shock and horror.

"You brought this to our village you damned Half Demon!" Came hateful replies as the others came to Inuyasha's side.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll take care of whatever this beast is." Sango assured as she looked towards Rin, Kohaku and Jaken. Kagome was holding onto the shard that once kept Kohaku alive, which meant they'd still have to protect her.

"Whoever this demon is, he knows who you are Inuyasha." Miroku said. "It is most likely a demon we have faced before."

"Do you think its one of the five resurrected demons?" Sango asked quietly so that the crowd of angry villagers did not hear. Kagome looked towards the trees past the village as she concentrated. Miroku himself did as well.

"I feel a dark presence certainly, of its origin I do not know. But it feels almost... inanimate." He said.

"Whatever the Hell it is, its going down." Inuyasha said.

"Kohaku, Kirara, could you two stay behind to watch Rin and Jaken?" Kagome then asked with a gracious smile on her lips to the demon and slayer. Kohaku nodded in response as Kirara moved over to Rin's side, who then started to pet the twin tailed demon.

()()()()()()()()()()

_ Four Days Earlier:_

It was raining, much as it had been only a week earlier. A single lone figure stood in the darkness as it walked towards the body, which had been left to rot in the mud it helped create. Long fine fingers moved over the face of the dead demon.

"Excellent." The voice whispered, tearing the head from the body. "We still have plans to make."

Katsura held his brother's head in his hand as he just gazed at it. "Besides, I think you'll most enjoy the treatment you'll be receiving."

()()()()()()()()()()

_Present Time:_

Inuyasha's fast paced feet rushed through the tall grass outside of the village as he leaped and bound towards the north.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted after him. "Wait for us!"

He wanted to get this over with however.

"Whatever this freak is, its not like I haven't been able to handle him before if he's looking for reven-" Inuyasha was caught off guard as he bound quickly to the right, avoiding a massive wave of energy from above.

Immediately turning his head upwards Inuyasha blinked in shock.

"You. But. You're dead." Inuyasha said as his eyes just looked up.

Sutoomu's face looked down at him, holding a deep black sword in his right hand as he chuckled to himself.

"Am I Inuyasha? I don't feel nearly as dead as you describe." He chuckled. In the distance he saw Inuyasha's friends running to his aid. Turning his head back down towards Inuyasha, his sword pulsed in his hand.

"Yes. I think evening the odds is only fair." He said quietly as the sword began to pulse again.

"How the hell are you alive? Sesshoumaru slit you're throat!"

One figure stood up only a few meters away, dressed differently, but still... Sutoomu? The demon smiled at him.

"My head was collected from my body and brought to the great forge of the next life."

Another head popped up, still dressed differently, but still clearly Sutoomu. "The soul of Sutoomu was reintroduced to his fangs, and they were formed into the great Black Blade you see before you, the Kanjishi."

"Anyone who holds the Kanjishi, who bears it, is to be brought into its control, but not only that, it is to invite Sutoomu himself to their body. And their body will become Sutoomu."

Now three Sutoomu's stood in front of him, and one was still in the air holding this black blade. He was smiling at the look on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga, preparing to unleash its power when all three copies on the ground raised their arms.

"**Steel Rain!**"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. They had arrived just in time to see the steel rain drops impact Inuyasha's body, blood spewing out the other side as they made their exit wounds.

From above Sutoomu's sword bearer just grinned to himself, looking down at Kagome.

_Yes, there you are... I need only kill you now to end this little game._

Raising the Kanjishi, the bearer of the sword just smiled.

"**Bane Slash!**"

A huge dark crescent of energy came arching down to the three new arrivals. Sango grabbed Kagome by the waste, jumping out of the way as she just looked to the fallen Inuyasha with worry in her eyes. Miroku dodged to the other side, holding his staff tightly, already thinking of unleashing the Wind Tunnel.

Kagome drew her boy a moment later, pointing it towards the demon in the sky.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just deal with what you've been left with?" She shouted before launching the arrow.

The blue glowing bolt was dodged easily enough with a quick motion through the sky. He leered back down at Kagome on the ground below with a grin gracing his features.

"Please, is that the best you can do Kagome?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"**Hiraikotsu!**"

What the-?

The impact of the boomerang felt as though it broke bones, it nearly tore through him had he not managed to raise the blade itself to give him some degree of protection.

"How _dare_ you?" He spat towards Sango as she caught the Hiraikotsu. He mentally seemingly snapped his fingers as one demon copy jumped in front of her, raising his hand.

"**Storm War!**" It shouted, sweeping her with the gust of wind. Being blown back the demon hunt then landed on her feet, however then noticed the next demon. "**Steel Rain!**"

This time you won't survive, demon hunter, Sutoomu thought, looking down at her as the pellets shot towards her like gunshots each.

"**Wind Tunnel!**"

Each bolt of the deadly steel droplet went flying towards the dark vortex. One of the copies also lost his footing, coming flying towards the hole. It was sucked in with little mercy as the other stood, defying the suction of Miroku's attack. Glaring at him with grit teeth as his hair violently sweeping from the wind, the demon copy began to think.

"Fine, you want me? Have this." Crackling demon energy rippled across the copy as he pulled both his hands together.

"**Hiraikotsu!**"

Shocked, the demon turned its head only to be struck from behind, the boomerang tearing through his lower body as the torso and legs were consumed by Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Quickly he secured his curse, wincing at its usage as the demon in the air scowled.

"What's wrong, tough guy?" Inuyasha asked, breathing heavily as he managed to pull himself up, blood dripping from all over his body. "Not as tough when you aren't sneak attacking people?"

"Inuyasha. I will kill thee a thousand ways before you even hit the ground you useless _half_ demon."

"You know, I'm starting to get really tired of people calling me that." Inuyasha said as Kagome came to his side.

"You're hurt Inuyasha, do you think Miroku and Sango can take care of the last two? We need to get you bandaged." She worried.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. I can take care of this guy, one hit." Inuyasha responded.

"You are pretty arrogant for a bleeding corpse." Sutoomu spat angrily, raising the Kanjishi as it sparked with dark power. The sky began to darken and warp as it once again started to rain, not even beginning lightly. Inuyasha grit his teeth as he knew that bastard was up to something.

However, the copy on the ground became a more immediate concern as it lunged for Kagome, who stepped back in shock as Inuyasha pushed her aside.

"**Wind Scar!**" The shock-wave irrupted from the wound Inuyasha made in the air and ground before him as the copy shot upwards to avoid the attack. It seemed to regard the situation for a moment further before smirking.

"I think you have things well in hand, Sword Bearer." The clone remarked, blasting off into the sky, through the rain clouds above.

_Excellent, escape, if I lose this battle I will merely go on in your form._

Sutoomu thought as he felt the blade swelling with energy now.

"Prepare for my ultimate attack Inuyasha. You will not survive. **Dragon Vengeance**!"

The sky opened as a massive energy dragon descended from the sky, lightning encircling it as it found the targets, exploding into a wave of energy towards Inuyasha. Below Inuyasha just smirked, pulling the Tetsusaiga back.

Alright, you wanna play this game Sutoomu? That's fine.

"**Backlash Wave!**"

The Dragon's energy form was hit by the swirling wave from Inuyasha's sword. The Backlash wave taking the energy and twisting it into a tornado of power, blasting back towards Sutoomu.

The demon looked down at the whirlwind of destruction and death coming towards him with contempt in his eyes. Defeated by a _half-_demon. It tore his flesh almost instantly upon impacting him, sheering his body, tearing his limbs which exploded from the influx of power as nothing but a bloody paste of the demon which was once in the sky remained, before it too was torn so fine that it became a mist in the air.

The Kanjishi flipped several times through the air before landing blade first into the ground.

"Feh, what a weakling." Inuyasha remarked, stumbling forward from his bloody injuries as Kagome took his arm. He pulled his arm away quickly. "Cut that out will ya? I'm fine Kagome."

Kagome just looked frustrated in return, before sighing.

Sango walked towards the pair as well.

"That one copy got away." She remarked.

"And we still have the problem of this demonic sword, which no one can touch without turning into Sutoomu." Miroku then said as he arrived behind the other two.

"I see you still have strength enough to fight you're own battles, _little_ brother." Sesshoumaru said as he approached the four.

"How long were you standing there watching you bastard?" Inuyasha asked with a chilled tone.

"Long enough, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru then remarked.

It would seem that the demon-spirit which he had bargained with was also actively out to destroy Inuyasha, as well as Naraku, he thought to himself.

That was fine, Inuyasha could take care of himself, he had just proved that.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome noticed. "You have your arm back."

Sango's eyes widened first at the figure walking only a few feet from Sesshoumaru, wearing once again a color striped Kimono, something she had acquired in the past week since beginning the journey with Sesshoumaru to find Rin and Jaken. In this time also noted, having convinced Sesshoumaru to never state she "smells" anymore in a derogatory manner.

"Kagura." Sango said.

Inuyasha just stared at the two of them, both coolly regarding them as he sighed internally, great, just what he needed right now, his half-brother and Naraku's detachment. What made it worse was the fact that he now almost knew that Sesshoumaru essentially loved her, how creepy was that? The fact that the demon they just took out as well claimed to be their future offspring as well didn't breed much more confidence.

What an irresponsible bastard, Inuyasha thought to himself, this being ironic because he was usually the one being scolded with that remark. So the girl you likes gets killed, how do you fix it? Make pacts with demon spirits that resurrect some of the most dangerous demons who've lived and not give a damn about the consequences, yea, that's real stable there.

"So you brought Goshinki back in order to have Kagura, along with those other demons." Inuyasha commented as Kagura gave a sharp, but questioning look to Sesshoumaru's back.

"I don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha."

"Don't play stupid, you're not good at it!" Inuyasha spat.

"By contrast you were born to play the role, I presume Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru rebutted.

Inuyasha grit his teeth as he glared death at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, Goshinki attacked us last week after you left Rin and Jaken with us. He said that it was you who brought him back to life, as well as four others." Miroku then said looking at the pair.

"You brought five demons back from the dead as part of a pact to bring me back to life?" Kagura asked from behind after a moment.

Sesshoumaru turned his head sharply to Kagura, ignoring the insignificant humans and half demon in front of him.

"It was the only way short of begging my mother to help me that I could sav-" He stopped himself, realizing they were in public, in front of Inuyasha and his friends. His tone had been cold, but the words themselves were not the right words to mask what had transpired.

Sesshoumaru's head turned turned back towards Inuyasha and his friends.

"I do not need to answer to ones as lowly as yourselves." Sesshoumaru's eyes were clearly cold. Kagome knew right away he'd become defensive, which meant if they said the wrong thing this could lead to a confrontation quickly.

All Inuyasha had to do was hold his tongue just for a minute.

_Please don't say anything stupid Inuyasha..._

"Do you even know what demons you brought back? Did you even care you bastard?" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshoumaru's posture was immediately more aggressive.

"They are insignificant Inuyasha, most of them I can only assume that you yourself vanquished." Sesshoumaru then said. "I fail to see the issue of four defeated demons."

"Do you know how many people they are gonna kill before we stop them!" Inuyasha shouted. "Hundreds! Thousands maybe! They'll massacre people, especially if those demons are like Goshinki!"

"Humans are not my concern, Inuyasha. They are beneath my notice, though clearly they are still the concern of a half-demon."

Inuyasha, despite his injuries, immediately snarled at Sesshoumaru.

Kagura on the other hand watched with cold eyes. He'd condemned hundred if not more to die for her, as if they were nothing. Her heart felt strange, having never had one before, save for when she was dying, she felt it was odd. It felt like Naraku was squeezing her heart right now, only without the pain. It created a difficult feeling in her stomach.

Did she care for a few humans? Of course not, humans were insignificant, just as Sesshoumaru said. But _hundreds_, numbers did start to count for something. She suddenly felt... _off_. Her hand moved to her beating heart as without thinking, her impassive look switched to one of concern.

"Kagura, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Immediately her face switched to hostility as her eyes narrowed. "Of course I'm fine!" She shot defensively, moving her hand away from her heart as she popped open her fan.

Inuyasha had seen the look as well before looking back to Sesshoumaru. She hadn't known what he'd done.

Just looking at Kagura and Sesshoumaru he couldn't help but think perhaps they were _cursed_ somehow. It was clear to all of them now Sesshoumaru cared about Kagura, and they knew Kagura must have cared about Sesshoumaru. The only thing was good luck getting either to admit it. Maybe they both acknowledged it without saying anything, but that was at best because he knew damn well they'd never talk about it.

His brother was _broken_, he just gave the illusion he was perfect. Maybe Kagura's death had just pushed him. He'd never had to deal with this kind of thing before and made a rash decision when he failed to save her. Not that it'd appear rash to anyone else but someone who knew him.

"Yea, you and your girlfriend can go play house now that you've condemned hundreds of people to death Sesshoumaru. I'm sure the families that Goshinki will devour will understand, because someone so much more important than they are liked a girl and didn't want to ask for sympathy from his mother. Feh! You make me sick."

Kagome's face turned to one of concern immediately as the words left Inuyasha's mouth.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword, his new sword Bakusaiga. Miroku and Sango immediately noticed this weapon was not his typical blade.

"Inuyasha, the sword Sesshoumaru holds is extremely powerful." Miroku warned as Sesshoumaru's eyes were fixed onto Inuyasha.

"You gonna kill me too Sesshoumaru? Try explaining that to Rin. Not that you'll explain anything to her. Keeping that human girl around you, that's the real crime. I thought you were getting better but you're just as self centered as you always were."

Inuyasha then crossed his arms. "Feh. C'mon you guys, lets go get Kirara and Kohaku."

"I will see to this blade, Inuyasha." Miroku then remarked, turning from his friends to try to look after the demon sword. They would have to see what they could do about this.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword after a few moments, looking after his half brother and friends, hearing them begin to argue over what had just happened.

"Sit boy!"

"AGH!"

But all the same he just stared.

Kagura looked off to the side.

"Don't listen to what that fool thinks," She said fiercely after a few moments. "He doesn't know what he's talking about anyway." She then added, walking to Sesshoumaru's side. She smiled at him a moment later, trying to reassure him. As long as she was with him, she could care less about humans.

"We can go get Rin now anyway."

Rin, that's right. They'd come for Rin to begin with, he'd almost forgotten in how angry he was at Inuyasha, the half-demon trying to scold him like a child. His face still as cold as ice, he turned towards the village.

"Rin will be happy to see you again I'm sure, Kagura."

The only one who stayed behind was Miroku, looking at the fallen sword Kanjishi, this blade could present a problem.

()()()()()()()()()()

How fascinating, how completely fascinating.

Red eyes looked on at the battle. That demon had been fighting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru only days before, and now once again appeared, in multiples it seemed. Things were changing and not revolving around what he was putting in motion. This was both a good and a bad thing.

He still had to deal with Moryomaru, and he still had to deal with Kagome to obtain the final piece of the Shikon Jewel.

Another curious fact was that Goshinki and Bankotsu lived once more as well, and apparently Kagura too. Something suspicious was going on, and he didn't like the fact he didn't know why. He no longer held sway over Kagura, and she traveled with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru loved Kagura, he then realized as a smile graced his dark lips. Certainly he would deny it, just as he denied his parental feelings towards the girl named Rin. He knew Kagura had died, she had not faked her death, he watched her disappear into the air. Someone else must have interfered somehow. Perhaps her body was comprised of graveyard soil even.

It made no difference, Kagura's weaknesses were now Sesshoumaru's.

His puppet however herself was cunning despite her foolishness.

Naraku now was more fascinated as to what was going on as a whole.

He would have to investigate how Kagura had returned, and Sesshoumaru's involvement further most certainly however.

There was then a sensation in his mind as he felt something probing towards it... Goshinki? He thought coolly, noting his once dead, and now renegade detachment trying to garner information from one of his monsters. He found it fascinating at the very least that Goshinki had found an ally in Bankotsu, he wondered how long such a partnership could last, given the bloodlust of Goshinki.

_Here Goshinki,_ he thought, allowing a small portion of his thoughts to be accessed by the telepathic demon. He would allow him to take just enough to hang himself, of course. And then once he has one of the two fools... he can begin to find out how their return came about.

**End Chapter.**

The next chapter is going to be fun by the way ;)

Oh, and if you are enjoying, as always feel free to review.


	7. Act 1: Chapter 8: Tragedy

This Chapter is going to be longer I suspect, there is a lot I wanna get done in this.

Act I

Chapter 8: Tragedy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

An ecstatic little girl in a patterned kimono rushed towards the tall man with silver hair. Rin hadn't minded Inuyasha and his friends, they were nice people, especially Kagome, but Lord Sesshoumaru would always be like a father to her. Sesshoumaru was more than just a father-figure for her, he was her hero, someone who had always been there for her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

This one was from Jaken. Sesshoumaru's eyes never left Rin as she ran towards her, Jaken moving to catch up from behind her. He'd had trouble making sure Ah-Un stayed outside this wretched little human village. All the same the tiny demon had been having the worst time of it. Villagers threw things at him, scoffed at him, and only didn't go further due to a few of his staff or the fact he'd been with Inuyasha.

"I was so worried for you my lord! Oh how may I serve you my lord? Whatever you wish my lord! My lord I-"

"Be silent Jaken."

Sesshoumaru regarded Rin with a pleasant nod as she smiled up at him.

"What were you up to Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome and her friends are really nice! They let me and Kohaku do whatever we wanted as long as we were nearby, and he showed me a bunch of neat stuff Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The tall demon merely nodded, noting the looks they were receiving from the villagers, his cold eyes just staring back.

"We should be going." Sesshoumaru commented as he turned to leave.

"Where did you go Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin then asked. "You seemed really upset when you left."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to the last comment before Rin's little eyes looked past him towards the detachment of Naraku. Kagura had been waiting behind with her arms crossed, moving her fan out for a moment before clasping it back together.

"L-Lady Kagura!" She said in shock. "Where did Lord Sesshoumaru find you?"

"Find me? I. I was-"

Then she realized she was being given a look from Sesshoumaru, ruby eyes met golden and in that moment she realized he'd not told Rin about what happened.

He didn't talk about much come to think of it. Kagura felt confused. He wouldn't talk about how he came to bring her back. He hadn't told Rin about the fact she was _dead_ it seemed. He was trying to protect them? Was he just not able to talk about things like this? She hadn't fully understood, but just the _look_ she now received told her not to say where she had been.

"In the North, I had things to take care of there." She answered, knowing she was lying to the girl, but hell, the girl wasn't her responsibility, she was Sesshoumaru's.

The girl then cocked her head to the side, before smiling brightly.

"So you came back too, does this mean you love Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked excitedly.

Her voice was caught in her throat. Yes, yes of course she did. She'd lived only to see him one last time before she died. Even when the hallucinations had _hurt_ her, using his image, it was because she loved him that she was hurt so much by his rejection. The worst anguish of her life, including her unlife, had been when she tried desperately to crawl to Sesshoumaru and he'd... he'd...

Her heart stopped for a moment at the thought of it. She breathed in once to herself to calm herself, that wasn't real. This was real, where she was now.

But now she was worried to answer the girl and worried on how Sesshoumaru felt himself. Sesshoumaru, did he love her? He had to, didn't he? She looked back towards him, she knew what she looked like right now, her face was written by embarrassment and shock at the question. But in some small way she looked at him for some sign of anything, anything from his cold exterior. Instead she found only the stoic figure as she felt her heart sink.

But then she remembered the _smile_, the look on his face when he'd found her. The look when he'd come for her to save her. She remembered how warm and protected she felt when he pulled her into his arms.

She also knew something else however.

Sesshoumaru saw love as a weakness, as a liability, hell, she did too. Right now she was vulnerable because of feeling this way, she was emotionally unfit. Her time in the underworld hadn't helped that either.

Did he really love her if he could never say he loved her? His signs of affection so fleeting? Did he love her when he could never answer her own affection?

But all the same this cold man, a cold man who said he would not help her and ended up being the only one she could ever rely on. Now he held her heart. Her physical heart was in her chest, beating quickly, but he could destroy her just as Naraku had, and not because he'd taken possession of her heart as Naraku had, but because she'd given it to him. Unwittingly, before her heart was even hers to give, she'd given it to him. Before he'd even helped her.

She just smiled sadly to Rin, patting her on the head, before trying to shrug off the comment.

"Kid, you certainly are bold aren't you?"

Rin just blinked looking at the woman as her question was avoided. She just gave a confused look to Kagura as she tried to understand what had just happened. For several moments Kagura had just looked at Sesshoumaru, even to Rin it looked like her mind was trying to find an appropriate action for her. She also saw how uncomfortable it made Kagura as well, but she too understood something. Kagura did love Lord Sesshoumaru.

"That's what Kagome said too." Rin finally said.

Jaken himself couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sesshoumaru hadn't responded, but his master clearly had a connection to this being and the woman clearly had affections for his Lord Sesshoumaru. His jaw was just left with a small opening, before it closed slightly and he swallowed.

And, unlike Rin, Jaken knew the truth of Kagura's demise, the Wind Sorceress having died from her injuries by Naraku.

"We have to get going." Sesshoumaru finally said, walking past. "Jaken, fetch Ah-Un."

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Miroku sat with his legs folded, looking at the sword quietly as he felt the demonic energies from the sword continuing to swirl around it. Brown eyes looked up at it as he just sighed. This sword could not have been forged by Sutoomu, it was clearly the result of powerful magics, and a powerful smith. Its dark taint was far worse than the Tokijin's.

He'd thought for hours about the best means of dealing with this demonic sword, hoping that something would come from his meditation and prayers as well, instead all he found was nothing.

Sighing, he turned his eyes back towards the village seeing Inuyasha and his friends a distance off coming back. The problem was they couldn't merely sit her and watch this sword, and yet they could not take the sword either, anyone who took hold of the sword could very well transform into Sutoomu themselves. This sword complicated things far more than he wanted. Even the idea of sucking it into his wind tunnel was unappealing, fearing that its taint may spread to him, merely making him Sutoomu's latest copy, his latest vessel.

Sango sat next to him, looking at him a few minutes later.

"Miroku, have you thought of what to do with the sword?" She asked.

"No. Unfortunately not. No one may touch this sword without changing into Sutoomu himself. And yet we cannot just leave it here for a passerby to take. And to build a temple would be complicated because the sword cannot be moved."

"So, we're going to sit here and wait for us to die of old age, or for Naraku or Moryomaru to come and kill us? I don't think so, everyone stand back, I've got this." Inuyasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"No Inuyasha! Attacking this blade in that way may have worse results than-"

"_What is wrong Inuyasha?"_

Sutoomu's voice seemed to whisper through their minds.

"_Have you come to realize that I will come back, again and again until you are dead?"_

Inuyasha's teeth grit together as he scowled at the blade, he could see a shadow behind it. That must have been Sutoomu himself, he thought angrily as the demon just mocked them.

"Who made you into this Sutoomu? Sesshoumaru killed you, you stupid bastard!" Inuyasha snapped.

"_Yes. I was killed by my father. And even defeated in the afterlife by him and his new sword, Bakusaiga. But let us just say I have friends in the right places. Friends who have **plans** for you. Would you even believe me if I told you everything went according to plan, Inuyasha? Certainly I wished you dead, I certainly tried. But the plan expected me to fail to kill you in my new form."_

Kagome's eyebrows knit together with uncertainty as she heard this thing in her head. She could see Sutoomu's spirit much more clearly than the others, his dark form standing behind the sword.

"Yea? Getting killed again and having yourself stuck in a field doesn't sound according to plan to me." Inuyasha countered.

Miroku however knew something was wrong. He could feel it with the demon's words and felt uneasy, his face showing this as he looked at the sword, hoping for some kind of answer through it as he stood up from his kneeling position. Sango following his movement.

"This was a diversion." He declared.

"_Very adept Monk. You are not set to die yet. Not before Naraku is either properly dealt with, or slain."_

Inuyasha felt uneasy as this was divulged to him.

"A diversion for what?" Kagome then asked.

She was afraid to be honest. This monster had wanted _her_ dead. It'd hated _her_ for everything wrong with its existence. It came from beyond death to kill _her_. Inuyasha would always be there to protect her, she knew that, but how could he always be there to protect her?

"_Do you think I have simply waited here to talk with you all this time? I merely had to make sure my last copy showed me that the deed was done."_

Deed was done?

"_I am... I am depleted... In the eyes of my master."_

Master? Kagome thought immediately as her heart started to race. Why was he talking about a master? What was going on?

"_My master, who you will meet in due time, requested I make sure you are distracted while he made good on our deal."_

The blade pulsed, before beginning to glow. Inuyasha's eyes sharply locked onto it as he growled uneasily.

It shot into the air, floating under its own will.

"_Father killing me has made my stronger than ever. I am not so confined in this form. But if you wish to know what the distraction was? It was our true revenge on you Kagome. To know what it is to never go home. You will suffer as I have suffered, and my master has made sure of this. In this distraction is also the message of your misery."_

Sutoomu had made one request of his brother, in exchange of course of being forced to never refer to him as such until he decided to reveal himself...

()()()()()()()()()()

The wind blew through his hair as he looked towards the village of these disgusting creatures. This seemed so petty, so beneath him, but to keep one's word was important, he'd been taught that. It was a matter of honor. Weak opponents were not generally worth his time, but these creatures were enough to feed the rage Sutoomu had.

Katsuramaru stopped when he made it to the farmer's fields, seeing children helping their families with the work of their farms. The men looked up to see the Dog Demon, blinking at its presence.

"What do you wish from us, demon?" Then an old woman's voice remarked, walking towards him, her one eye sharply locked onto the demon as he gave only a clever smirk in response.

Kaede had no idea what she was approaching. Of the two offspring, where as Sutoomu seemed to reflect Kagura more in appearance and attitudes, Katsuramaru was another story. He was tall, taller than Sesshoumuaru, his features were sharp as well, reflecting Sesshoumaru. The only trait he'd received from his mother was his eyes, his red eyes, but even they seemed to reflect Sesshoumaru in their chilled cold gaze. He'd never been as devoid of emotion as Sesshoumaru... but he was as devoid of compassion, and certainly as devoid of sympathy or love.

He regarded the old woman however for a few more moments before closing his eyes.

"What do I wish from you? You regrettably, have little to offer me human." Katsuramaru said in response.

"Then why come to our-"

"The only thing you have to offer me, unfortunately, is your suffering and death." He said, before opening his eyes as his hand came to his sword, as soon as his fingers touched it a dark green energy swirled around him, before drawing the long Kitana.

"Everyone prepare to stop the demon!"

Katsuramaru however, flipped the sword down, before arching it up towards Kaede, the shocked woman saw only the green scar of energy as her eye widened.

Within minutes the village burned.

()()()()()()()()()()

To never go home? Kagome thought about that for a second before her heart stopped. The Well, the village, that was what he was talking about!

"Inuyasha! Something has gone to attack the village!"

Immediately the half demon looked at her as his golden eyes widened. "C'mon, we gotta move, now!"

All that they could hear was the sound of Sutoomu, laughing as Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku jumped onto Kirara.

From there they ran, Inuyasha running as quickly as he could as he felt Kagome clinging to him tightly, her fingers holding onto the robe of the fire rat desperately.

Inside the mind of the teenage girl ran a thousand things, Kaede, the villagers, but selfishly and most of all... her family. Souta, mom, her grandfather, she couldn't handle even the thought of never seeing them. She couldn't handle the thought of being trapped here in the feudal era when she had so much still at home.

Inuyasha ran harder than she'd ever felt him, for her, she knew that he cared about the village as well but he knew how much it'd hurt her if she could never go home again.

And then they saw the smoke in the distance. Kagome gasped in fear. Kirara shot past them through the sky towards the smoke.

()()()()()()()()()()

The sword was light in his hand, he swung it around several times and then flipped it through the air, catching it with ease before he sighed, throwing the supposedly sacred sword of the now dead feudal lord aside.

Near him he could hear the sound of eating.

"Yo, Goshinki, that sword sucked." Bankotsu said with a level of casual annoyance as the huge purple beast continued to feed on the guards of the castle, turning its large horned head towards Bankotsu, spitting a bone out that was stuck between two of its fangs.

"**This is but our first castle Bankotsu. We may yet find a blade to your liking.**"

Bankotsu sighed as he just looked at all the dead bodies.

"Are you really going to eat all of them?"

"**Well, not all. I am actually getting rather full.**" The demon confessed before pulling up its head, scarfing down more flesh.

"And you're sure we didn't just come to this castle because you were hungry?" Bankotsu asked, his eyes leveling lamely towards Goshinki. "Because its totally alright if you were hungry. But you know. I really want a new sword."

Goshinki finally stepped away from the corpses, the sound of his body digesting the flesh being heard as he stopped in front of Bankotsu.

"**Finding demon weapons to your liking may not even happen.**"

"Hey, don't be negative Goshinki. Without a new sword I'll never be able to help kill Naraku."

"**Well, perhaps you already have one.**"

"What do you mean?"

Goshinki just grinned at his new compatriot, pointing a purple clawed hand at him.

"**Within you, you carry the Banyru's spirit Bankotsu.**"

Bankotsu's eyes widened. Inside of him was the Banyru? But how did you just unlock something like that? His baby, his Banyru?

"**If I knew, Bankotsu, I would tell you. But it also still remains that we must find Naraku. We may still search more castles, but Naraku will be more difficult to track if we wait much longer.**"

"Yea, too true." Bankotsu sighed. "Maybe I can will it, you know? Just kinda focus my thoughts."

You don't have many thoughts to focus, Goshinki thought to himself as he averted his eyes to the side.

"Hey! What's that look supposed to mean?"

"**... Nothing of course.**"

()()()()()()()()()()

_15 minutes later, the Village._

Inuyasha landed on his feet as he saw the village burning. Miroku, Kohaku and Sango were already combing through everywhere looking for anyone who was alive.

Kagome could only cover her mouth with her hands as she looked a the flames, looked at the bodies. Her brown eyes widened as shock overwhelmed her.

"." She whispered to herself. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment, his own heart racing. She was in shock and he couldn't blame her. He was in his own state of shock as well. Near the entrance to the village a huge scar was torn through the ground itself. He quickly rushed ahead, walking through the smoke and past fires, running over bodies of men, women, and children only with a mind to find the bastard responsible for this.

Behind him Kagome could only walk, she felt dizzy as she walked through the smoke. None of this seemed _real_. Who would do this? Why would anyone do this? Her feet stopped as she looked at the scar, seeing the bright red fabric that was in Kaede's robes. Then it hit her. They were all dead. Tears filled her eyes as she began to tremble.

Every one of them had died because of her. She'd killed all of them just coming here... or by staying here. Her tear filled eyes looked up, seeing the body of a dead little girl in her mother's arms as hot tears let loose from her own eyes. She'd _known_ these people. They'd taken her in and sheltered her, they'd live with these people. And Kaede...

Her heart tore with guilt before she finally felt it, the urge to run, to run away from this as fast as she could as she started to run towards the well. She gasped through sobs as she ran.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha shout behind her but she couldn't turn to look. When she arrived at the Bone Eater's Well all she saw was... nothing. She froze as the ground where the well had once been was nothing but a pile of debris. It was rubble, she felt nothing from it either. Her mother's face flashed before her eyes as her breathing began to labor.

_No, no nononono. NO!_

When Inuyasha arrived he saw Kagome desperately trying to dig into the rubble of the well. Running over to her immediately he grabbed her, trying to stop be from digging any further as she struggled against him crying.

"No! Souta! Mom! Grandfather!" She sobbed desperately, her hands covered in the thick mud, the way she was digging he almost expected her to scratch into the debris until her hands bled. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, letting her cry as he looked up to Kohaku and Sango, the next to arrive.

Sango looked... distraught herself. This was the second home she'd lost.

But Kagome, she'd lost two homes, two families. The village and Kaede, and her family beyond the well in the future.

Her sobbing only grew worse before Inuyasha rested his head against hers, just letting her cry. She needed this, he didn't know for how long but he'd be with her no matter how long it took.

"I'll never leave you Kagome." He promised. "No matter what."

She was still too distraught to answer him, her hot tears marking his kimono as she clung to him. All she could think of was everyone who was dead, everything that was lost.

While she continued to cry, Miroku finally came, a sad, quiet look on his face. He saw Kagome, he saw her pain and averted his eyes briefly, before placing his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"While Inuyasha helps Kagome. Could you help me... with the villagers." He finally said. "We must prepare them for burial."

He tried to be as quiet as he could, hoping Kagome could not hear.

Sango answered numbly with a nod, before looking at her little brother, already ahead of herself and Miroku. He shouldn't have been as comfortable with helping them as he was. He wasn't even asked and he was going off to help. She could let her feelings out later, she could try to talk to Kagome when she was...

"Kagome." She then said, turning her head, her own voice shaking. "None of us will ever leave you." With that, she turned and ran after Miroku and Kohaku.

()()()()()()()()()()

The huge form of the mighty dragon shifted over the village below, its bulk crushing it under its huge weight as humans helplessly ran for their below. Its head shifted upwards from the rest of its body in a graceful near roll of flesh.

This Naraku had proved too difficult to find in Ryuukotsei's opinion. He was nowhere. He had sought him through the mountains, though the lowlands, even near the sea, all to no avail. So if he could not find Naraku well the answer was simple. He was Ryuukotsei, he was the great Dragon Demon who was most responsible for the death of the Great Dog Demon. He felt something however ahead, a dark aura as his form halted his advance.

But a tiny demon walked towards him, a _dog_ demon. The mask atop the dragon growled as he gazed down at this creature.

"You are not doing what we agreed upon." Finally the demon remarked looking up at the dragon.

"**I have sought out this Naraku and found **_**nothing**_**, I will do as I please now.**"

"_Will_ you?" The tiny insect responded to the massive beast. "Perhaps I need to remind you of your place?"

What was this? Ryuukotsei felt nervous as he felt the demonic aura from this creature as it drew its sword, that sword... it...

"**If you are so powerful, demon, why do you need myself and the others you have resurrected to kill Naraku?**" Came the dark growl in response, he was no fool. This creature was something terrifying, that sword pulsed in a way even the Tetsusaiga had not.

"Because despite my power, my abilities do not necessarily mean I can _destroy_ Naraku, Ryuukotsei." Katsuramaru said with a cold look in his eyes. "And your thirst for revenge will have to wait until the task is _done._ Am I making myself clear enough to you, demon?"

"**Show me where Naraku is if you wish me to destroy him so badly.**" The demon responded, to which Katsuramaru just smiled darkly.

You were not brought back to destroy Naraku you fool. Menomaru, Goshinki and Bankotsu were here for that. No _you_ have a special task, though to hear that you will die again was not always the most motivating.

"Naraku is a shape shifter, if you recall from your previous encounter with him, he could be anywhere. But I will give you a small tip as to where he is." Katsuramaru then said before smiling.

"**You would play games with me, dog demon?**"

"I would do more than play games with you dragon, I would slit your belly and pull out your innards if it pleased me."

A nervous look came onto the mask as the demon felt the sword pulse again. He would have to find a way to destroy this creature, he decided. It was more powerful then that cursed dog he'd fought before, the one that imprisoned him.

"Naraku has taken the form of a feudal lord to the south. Destroy the entire castle and any nearby villagers or cities to make sure he does not escape."

"**You lie to me, you merely want me to slaughter the humans. Something I have little quarrel doing. When this is over however, our deal is finished, I will not be beholden to you any further.**"

Katsuramaru gave him a look in response.

"I will come to you when I feel I need your assistance again, demon. Until then however _go_."

The destruction he would reap amongst the humans would be spectacular, the dog demon thought. And with that destruction would come Inuyasha.

As the great dragon left, he knew he was not alone, his eyes turning upwards towards a figure clad in blue with long flowing black hair.

_So, you reveal yourself to me at last._

"Naraku."

"Well demon, you certainly have started to make things interesting." Naraku said in a calm tone, his red eyes meeting the red eyes staring back at him.

Naraku knew he was connected to this demon somehow, he could feel that much even in the demon's aura. But he could also feel Inuyasha... no wait... _Sesshoumaru_.

"Well you really must begin explaining yourself demon. After all it is so uncommon for me to meet a creature which shares part of my demonic aura, yet has it tainted with the dog demon Sesshoumaru."

Katsuramaru just smiled towards Naraku. "I always liked to think I took after you more than I did that _weak_ creature that helped spawn me. I must admit that were you not so dangerous I would hesitate to undermine you and bring about your ruin."

Naraku's wanted to understand things, he wanted to understand what was going on exactly. Under his nose he knew this creature had been operating for some time.

"You have also just destroyed the village that Kikyo came from, slaughtering every one of them as well as destroying their well, the destruction of the well I felt you put great power into at that."

"Consider it an act of revenge you need not bother yourself with."

"Yet you bother yourself with my affairs and my very existence, demon." Naraku responded to Katsuramaru. "Going even so far as to bring my former pawns and other demons back from death. What is it you are planning demon?"

"You know, I wonder if I were to reveal it to you if you could actually _stop_ me at this point Naraku. It may be an interesting challenge, and perhaps it may only be fair for a creature I had wondered about as a child."

Katsuramaru had remembered the stories his mother had told him of this dark entity. How ruthlessness and his willingness to corrupt others. How he enjoyed to torment her as well if only to demonstrate his power over others. It did not conflict to anything his father had taught him, to be strong and to know one's strength, and to command the world around you through that strength. If anything they went hand in hand in Katsuramaru's eyes.

He remembered how that useless woman tried to make him _weak_, and tried to make his brother _weak_ with her sentimental feelings and her supposed _love_ for their father. Their father would have been better served not picking such a emotionally weak creature as Kagura to be the mother of his children. It was a decision he never fully understood himself, they were rarely together in all the time he knew Kagura, until her death of course. His father had never even come for that after she'd been wounded by the snake demon which claimed her life.

Her misery upon her death he noted idly when she died, Sutoomu had been the one weak enough to be by her side. Katsuramaru had no time for her by that point in his life. Even now, despite using his brother, he couldn't help but feel that he was almost as weak as their mother. He never had to prove his strength against Sutoomu so he made an excellent pawn to use. His rage over the loss of things in the future fueled his vengeance.

Naraku's eyes were lined up with the demon's still as he just glared.

"And what makes you think I cannot stop you? What makes you think I may not just strike you down at this very moment?" Naraku asked with cold calculation in his voice.

"I entertain you to try, Naraku."

"What are you?"

"Disgustingly I must admit, I am from another time... and I am the offspring of your detachment Kagura." He said with a slight nod of his head. "The strength I have I have always liked to think came from my father Sesshoumaru and of course the fact that Kagura comes from you, Naraku."

"Oh a flatterer." Naraku said with a small degree of contempt for this arrogant creature. "And apart of my flesh as well. I find this most interesting." He then said before his lips seemed to just curve upwards. "And of course just as ambitious as myself it seems. I commend you demon."

"You must know the pawns and the moth-demon will never be able to stop me. I have observed this plan of yours. I cannot be killed so easily." Naraku said with a smugness about him that Katsuramaru only recalled a few times in his life, other than his own of course.

"You will find when the time comes they are more than enough Naraku."

"You are the reason Kagura lives once again, are you not?" Naraku then questioned as Katsuramaru just gave a small smile of his own.

"I would hardly say that. I would say that Sesshoumaru's weakness is why she lives once again."

He had been surprised he had to admit. He never anticipated his father go to go Kagura when she was dying alone. In his own time his father showed almost nothing for his mother. It was frustrating to see him weakening himself like this. He had been so strong for him when he was alive, a demon of principal and one who understood what needed to be done. One who knew to care for others was nothing but weakness.

He'd watched the exchange, he'd watched Kagura disappear into nothingness from his own location in the netherworld. To be honest he'd been the one to arrange her imprisonment in the next life, using the spirits he'd enslaved to ensure Kagura's fate was not mildly terrible, but excruciating. Why one may ask? Because of what she'd done to his father.

And then he saw what happened with Sutoomu, and realized of course destroying Naraku would be much easier than he originally anticipated. His father in their own time had received the Bakusaiga, but only after surpassing his grandfather. He would simply use Sutoomu as the pawn he always was meant to be in new ways, and lure Sesshoumaru to the next world under his influence rather than that of his grandmother's. Sesshoumaru's pride would be what turned him into a pawn.

And it disgusted him. Every moment Sesshoumaru moved towards saving Kagura it made him sick, his weakness made him sick. The fact he _cared_ for Kagura made him the sickest of all, and the fact he went out of his way for her. It went against everything he'd been taught as a boy by him, every example he gave him in life, everything that had made him strong. The fact he knowingly allowed himself to become a pawn made him even sicker.

As his plan came into action, he lost respect for his once infallible father. He knew what caused this of course. Inuyasha's return and Kagome, as well as that disgusting human child Rin, those were the differences in the time line. Those were what had destroyed his father. And then his _mother_ had only served to weaken him further. And the fact that Sesshoumaru had even gone as far as to save the dirty-half breed Inuyasha brought several levels of sickness to his stomach.

But his father had taught him one thing, as had his mother's stories of Naraku as a child, exploit the weaknesses of others and demonstrate your superiority and power. If his father had become this weak, then he deserved whatever fate came upon him.

Naraku just smiled to himself one final time.

"I have places I must be, demon. We will meet again of this I am sure." Naraku's body already began to swirl into a cloud as he prepared to shoot into the sky.

_Under my terms we will meet again, Naraku._

()()()()()()()()()()

Six days_ later:_

The fan swung open, the beautiful patterned red colors within it shifting and moving with the sleek motions. With every passing the movement tried to convey something, messages, words, feelings. The wind itself seemed to swirl around each sweep of the fan and each movement of Kagura's body.

She stopped after a moment, before smiling quietly to the little girl, handing her the fan. Rin looked at with a bright smile.

"Now you try." Kagura said.

Rin had been asking her to teach her how to dance, of course thinking in her child-like innocence that she could summon wind like Kagura did. Kagura herself just saw it as a way to pass the time. Rin was pretty bad at using it right now she had to admit, seeing the little girl trying to dance gracefully and looking like someone just swinging a fan wildly.

"No, Rin, like this, keep this foot back." She said, walking over to the girl and trying to correct her posture. It was strange how this girl grew on people, she was like some kind of terrible fungus, trying to cling to you and grow. Sometimes she wondered if she tried to be cute and helpless as a weapon, in fact the more paranoid part of Kagura actively would agree with that.

It was night now as well, the fire that they'd had Jaken start burned brightly of course giving them the light to start this. It was a beautiful night as well, the stars were out, the moon was in a beautiful crescent as well.

Kagura idly looked up for a moment, being reminded of Sesshoumaru for a moment before turning back to Rin as the little girl stumbled.

This may take a while, she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru had left, not permanently of course otherwise Kagura herself would have left as well. She'd asked him where he was going, and his answer was simply "out", as talkative as usual.

Rin wasn't tired yet but Kagura knew due to her age she'd tire out within the hour. Jaken himself was sitting guard next to Ah-Un, meaning he'd passed out several minutes ago and Ah-Un was keeping guard of course.

When Kagura looked back up at the sky she couldn't help but look at the moon. It stood out to her, almost as if trying to call her.

Before she knew it the child had started to sleep herself. Gently she plucked the fan out of the sleeping girl's fan, who just shifted in her sleep in response.

It was then that she realized Sesshoumaru was standing at the base of the camp, she looked up at him quietly, the fire only a few feet away from her illuminating her left side, the other being cast in shadow. Quietly the demon lord walked towards her and stopped next to her. He stood only a foot away from her now just looking at her.

"So." Kagura finally said after a few moments, looking towards the fire itself. "Where did you go?"

"To find something." he responded.

"Which was?"

"Must you really know?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked towards Rin for a moment, wanting to make sure she was sleeping next to Ah-Un, which she was of course.

"Yes." She finally responded firmly. "You always have somewhere to run off to and never enough time seemingly to say where."

"They are my problems to deal with, and not the concerns of others." Sesshoumaru answered as his cold eyes turned to Kagura, who just looked back into them.

"Perhaps if you shared where you were going they would not just be your problems to deal with," She answered quietly.

"I do not need help, Kagura."

This bothered him greatly, she was including herself into his life now as if digging into the flesh of his existence, almost like a flea into a dog as it tried to drink its blood. He hated it whenever such things occurred.

"I didn't say I would help-"

"You implied it." Sesshoumaru finally, cutting her off in a uncharacteristic fashion.

She paused immediately looking at him with confusion as she just looked at him. For once there was life in his eyes she found, the fire's glow moving along his face as she tried to reconcile what was going on.

"I do not need help from others, Kagura. Where I need to go is my business in most cases."

"Are you always going to never tell me anything?" Kagura then asked quietly.

He saw her hurt at that moment and his heart felt... strange. He didn't enjoy this feeling in his chest as he saw her disappointment. Strength however mattered, compromise was weakness. And yet the cold response he would normally give became harder and harder to say.

"You do not need to follow me, Kagura. You are as free as the wind, you can go anywhere you like." Sesshoumaru then said, his tone softer than normal. "You do not need to shackle yourself here."

Was he trying to cast her out? She had to admit it was becoming unbearable. The complete lack of feeling even when she knew he must have felt something. Never telling her anything, leaving without so much as a word and moving too fast for her to follow. She couldn't keep up with him.

"You don't want me here?" She asked finally.

"I didn't say that." Sesshoumaru reacted immediately.

"Then what do you want from me Sesshoumaru?" She then asked, her eyes shifting angrily. "What do I have to do for you to talk to me? For you to tell me what is happening, or just running off." Her breathing had become more ragged at this point as well.

"I keep thinking I'm starting to understand you, and you never open up! You run from me, but you never run so far that you are out of sight!"

He was quiet at her anger, what could he say in response to such accusations? The truth.

"I think you are misunderstanding the nature of our relationship Kagura." Sesshoumaru then said, his eyes meeting with hers. "You seem to mistakenly believe that I have the same feelings that you seem to. You have chosen to make me your weakness, the same cannot be said in the reverse."

As his words were said, he saw her eyes softening from anger to sadness, and the feeling in his chest only became worse. She averted them towards the stars and the sky as she just watched for several moments.

_I can't be perfect for you, Sesshoumaru._

She couldn't take her eyes off the moon, even as the two stood there, no words being exchanged for several moments. It was like when Naraku squeezed her heart. She could never fully understand what Sesshoumaru felt, how could she? She had just assumed, like some stupid girl. He'd let him take power over her.

But she looked back at him finally a moment later, he'd just stared at her the entire time. With a small graceful step forward Kagura came closer to him. His eyes became confused but he did not move, before she placed her small delicate hand over his chest, where his heart was. It was warm, with the familiar beat of his heart behind it. The beat she'd fallen asleep to so peacefully in the worst place she thought could exist. He didn't step away, or knock her hand away as she did this, he just remained motionless.

This was dangerous, that was what Sesshoumaru thought as he felt her hand on his chest, her body coming closer to his, she was nearly pressed against him. He swallowed back any response that could only further endanger himself. But his eyes, his cold eyes, he felt become soft. With his right arm, the only arm he'd had his entire life, he took Kagura by the shoulder and pulled her towards him. He felt her head rest on his chest a moment later as her body was pulled into his.

"I cannot be what you need me to be, Kagura." He finally told her quietly.

She didn't respond to him, just peacefully standing against him, hearing his breathing. They were a mess she then realized. This was the closest she'd ever felt, but she also never felt so distant. How could he just do this? She wished she could just fly away suddenly, her eyes closing. Just as she was right now she wished she could just fly into the wind itself and be free with what she felt right now.

It was ironic in that moment, both of them thought of a smile. Both of them remembering their hardest moment, a different moment for each.

Rin's eyes had opened when Kagura had yelled earlier, as had Jaken's. Un's head had even woken, while Ah was still sleeping. The three heads stared towards the sight before them. Sesshoumaru normally would have sensed this, but he was too consumed, too wrapped up in feeling and fighting feeling.

He just held Kagura for several minutes, before realizing the audience had been watching them in shock. Inside he felt almost embarrassed, revealing such weakness. He was already embarrassed revealing the weakness to Kagura, now Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un saw as well. Who else saw this exchange?

That was why this was dangerous. That was why he couldn't do this with her, it endangered them both, and he would never be able to give her what she wanted. He would never be open with her, he never could be open with her. And she would never be satisfied with just knowing that he felt for her. When he'd left earlier to find if the rumors of the Dragon Demon rampaging in the south were true, he flew faster and farther than Kagura would have deliberately. He couldn't have her follow him.

And even now, in these moments, his guard had fallen. Had a demon been there to attack, or had they been being watched, he would have never known in these few fleeting moments, he was too consumed.

Gently, he pulled her hand from his chest finally as she looked up at him, red eyes almost desperate as they looked into his own sad one's. This couldn't go on.

"Kagura." He finally said quietly, bringing his hand to her cheek. "Be free." He then told her.

She felt her throat tighten at the words. He was casting her out. She knew he was casting her out in that moment as she just saw the look of sadness in his cold eyes. She then realized just like her, he couldn't cope, he couldn't deal with just... just this.

But he did exactly what Naraku did, exactly as she feared he would. He squeezed her heart relentlessly. The hand, still warm from his chest, moved to her own heart, feeling its own pump, feeling the life drain out of it. The beats from her own chest ringing hollow.

This was what was for the best, she then realized as she looked away, plugging the feather from her hair and casting it out, floating away on a breeze.

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing as the woman flew into the sky, a single tear dropping from the air, which she saw brightly shine against the moonlight. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed it as well, all the way to the ground.

The little girl walked over to Sesshoumaru's side quietly, almost afraid to touch him. He was his outward calm self, but he felt... _tense_, as if ready to lash out against anything. He was just staring at where the tear had landed before numbly turning and walking over to the tree, sitting against it. His eyes looked ahead finally, not saying a word.

"Is she coming back, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

_No._

"Go to sleep Rin." He then ordered, his voice softer than it normally was. As he closed his own eyes, preparing to sleep, to be alert. He still felt her hand over his chest. And the first thing he saw when he shut his eyes, was a smile.

**End Chapter.**

Author's Note:

I generally notice my stories typically start weakly, as I try to take grasp of the direction I want the story to go. I had a general outline of how I wanted the plot to go from the second I started it for Act I. It wasn't by chapter 4 however that I really determined how I wanted to tell that story, even though of course I enjoyed writing chapters 1-3. And as the story goes on you become more in touch with how the characters think and feel as well. So, this is my favorite chapter personally out of the ten I've written so far. In reality its really almost two chapters in one, as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's groups are very separated from one another.

I will be branching out for the characters themselves a bit more, but Sesshoumaru and Kagura are the main characters of course, and will always get the more time on average out of the chapters.

Remember, if you are enjoying, review, good or bad I can take it :P.


	8. Act I: Chapter 9: Desperation

This is also the end of Act I. Its mainly a series of action I'll admit, but there are a lot of important developments here.

Act I:

Chapter 9: Desperate Struggle.

_Nine Days Since the Destruction of the Bone Eater's Well:_

Golden eyes stared out from beyond the mountainside, seeing the great serpent on the horizon. He cracked his fingers just at the sight of it, the beast which was most responsible for his father being slain.

Ryukotsusei, the Dragon, his return was his responsibility, Sesshoumaru realized as he just stared towards the beast. The Dragon seemed so small in the distance but in reality was massive. Bakusaiga, his sword, would be enough to slay this beast, it had to be he thought as his eyes just followed it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, running up from behind him. "What's that?" She then asked, noticing the worm like figure in the distance.

"Something very dangerous." Sesshoumaru responded, before looking towards it again. The thrill of battle may cure the curse afflicting his heart. It had been three days since it'd happened, since he'd told Kagura to be free. His waking moments were... acceptable, it was when he closed his eyes, when he slept.

He'd become as weak as his father, something he never wished to be. Still, he had his composure, unlike his father who had by the end lost all meaning of sense, even going off and dying for the _human_.

"Rin, stay with Jaken."

Leaping into the air, his tails trailing behind him, he went to right one of the wrongs he'd brought back into the world.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha felt Kagome laying on his back quietly. She'd been inconsolable while awake. He wanted nothing but to take her pain away even if it meant having it himself. As it was now watching her be like this gave him more pain than he ever wanted to admit. They'd figure something out, they had to right?

He looked over to Sango, who just had her head down as well. Burying the people they all knew had been tough, especially when Miroku was trying his best to hold the service. Inuyasha vowed to take revenge for all of them, every life lost, and for Kagome. It was probably copies of Sutoomu at that, that bastard. He seemed so obsessed with just trying to destroy Kagome and himself that Inuyasha only felt rage from him. Miroku even said his daemonic aura was entirely dominated by hatred.

He didn't care though, he could be as hate consumed as he wanted, he was going to die all the same. He turned his head slightly, checking on Kagome. Even when sleeping her face was now mixed with worry and sadness. He remembered before how innocent she looked. He then saw something in the distance.

"Anyone! Anyone help us!" The man screamed.

"Hold on, what is it?" Sango asked.

"A dragon destroyed out village heading to the south! It was massive, I have never seen something so huge!" He said with a hurried tone.

Inuyasha carefully let Kagome slide off his back when Miroku helped catch her.

"I'll run ahead and check it out." Inuyasha promised, with that Inuyasha went into full sprint.

()()()()()()()()()()

_Six Hours Earlier:_

Finally, finally something to help him achieve his goals. The little moth landed on his finger as he just smiled devilishly to himself. He needed things that not only helped him slay this Naraku creature, but also assisted him in his dominance further over time. Moths flew all about, each one containing information of its long travels flying through the lands. He saw everything he needed to.

He saw Sesshoumaru intending to attack the great dragon Ryukotsusei, and he saw Inuyasha intending to follow. He saw Kagome as a wreck and her village in shambles. He saw Naraku even. It brought him some level of joy knowing where Naraku was hiding himself, knowing that Naraku thought himself able to see all as well. He saw Bankotsu and Goshinki, two creatures he would require the aid from in the immediacy, and finally of course he saw what was before him.

What the moth had lead him to, in these early morning hours. She lay still, laying on the floor of the forest near the base of a large tree. Kagura. Normally a dangerous demon in her own right, she would not hear the steps he took, for they were as silent as the flapping of a moth's wings. She would not see his shadow, or feel his presence. But she would feel what she needed to. The last piece of his own puzzle. A creature to help him destroy Naraku, and then to destroy... or perhaps even _control _Lord Sesshoumaru.

Even now the power of his father Hyoga continued to run through his body, despite losing his immense size. If anything this new form brought him further joy, to be all powerful, and yet to be able to conceal one's presence? Well, that was far too generous of his resurrection.

Leaning over the woman, her hair laying to the side along with her head, he gently tipped her head to the side, her eyes seemed to tighten for a moment as he did this, but carefully he brought up the symbol.

Kagura then whispered.

"Sesshoumaru?"

_I am afraid not, Kagura._

Placing the small chip on Kagura's forehead, it slipped into her skin, forming into her body as the connection was made. She gasped immediately, her body struggling, trying to reject it. Trying to keep the last thing she had... her freedom.

Menomaru then looked over, seeing the next piece of his puzzle arriving.

Bankotsu stopped as he saw Kagura, a familiar face, with the strange pale skinned demon next to her.

"Mind stepping away from Kagura? Not that I care much, but you see I know her, and even if she is a treacherous witch, I don't know you." Bankotsu asked, cracking the knuckles in one of his hand's as he just glared at Menomaru. He may need her. Immediately as he said this however, Kagura began to stir, her eyes opening as she realized the three creatures were there.

"**Dear sister awakens, so sad to see her heart shattered.**" Goshinki mocked.

Kagura was immediately on her feet, her fan out as she backed up quickly trying to make space between herself and these monsters. She recognized Bankotsu and Goshinki, but who was this other one?

"Alright, now answer who you are." Bankotsu ordered.

"My name is Menomaru, my dear friends. And you are fortunate to have arrived. You may not know of me, but I know full well of you, Bankotsu and Goshinki. And of course you, Kagura."

Kagura's head felt light, it felt strange, like something was itching into the front of her skull. She'd been out for the night so who knows what any of these freaks could have done, was it Goshinki she wondered?

"**If you are wondering dear sister, it was not my person who makes your mind itch.**"

She hated that.

"**I know.**" She grit her teeth angrily now at Goshinki, who just seemed amused.

At least it was something to take her mind off Sesshoumaru.

Then Menomaru spoke.

"We have all been given the task to destroy Naraku, and I suspect our friend Kagura would appreciate to partake in his _death_."

Kagura wanted to respond, but something else seemed to for her. Every bit of hate she felt for Naraku came bubbling to the surface in that moment as she swung her fan open. "Where is he?" She asked dangerously, the feeling in her head becoming worse. It pounded inside the confines of her skull as it dragged everything inside her seemingly to this conclusion of conflict. Even where she would have normally at least considered safety, she now only considered the death of Naraku.

Goshinki immediately suspected foul play, which meant Menomaru. But then again it wasn't as though he cared, there was no loving relationship between himself and Kagura.

Bankotsu on the other hand just seemed to smile darkly.

"So you know where my old boss Naraku is then?" He asked Menomaru. "And you wanna work together to destroy him? Well that's the idea me and Goshinki had all along! Welcome aboard, so long as you don't mind taking orders from me."

Goshinki just rolled his eyes from behind Bankotsu, Menomaru noted, realizing the little human was full of hot air.

"Of _course_ Bankotsu, clearly you are the strongest and smartest amongst us, and you should clearly lead." Menomaru stated, clearly a lie.

Kagura felt herself nodding in agreement as her mind began to scream in protest, what was happening to her? This was insane! Something had to stop this! Then the ache in her head became even worse, her body trembling as she nearly fell to her knees.

"**Naraku cannot die without destroying his heart.**" Goshinki then said.

"And interestingly that will be taken care of for us." Menomaru then said, smiling smugly to himself.

"**How?**"

"Naraku watches us right now, I would rather not say. But rest assured, should we move on him now, he will be no more by nightfall."

Bankotsu just grinned now as he walked over. "Alright, excellent! Show the way Menomaru, I wanna thank Naraku for how he treated me and my comrades."

()()()()()()()()()()

Ryukotsusei's head shifted upwards over the next village, its next victim's screaming as they ran, its mouth glowing with power before unleashing one of its massive bolts, destroying half the village in one shot.

With the next shot, there was another huge explosion... but from within the cloud of smoke and debris came a _laugh_.

Ryukotsusei looked down at this, knowing that it must have been some sort of demon to survived the shot, as a hulking figure began to appear as the dust and smoke cleared, it was an armored monstrosity. It just grinned at him as if knowing the next moves to make.

"Ryukotsusei." Moryomaru said as he chuckled. "You will become apart of my body."

The Dragon was less then impressed by this proclamation, its huge tail sweeping towards the large demon as the blunt impact of it sent Moryomaru through the air, the beast stopping as it floated in the sky, shards appearing in its arm preparing to fire out and attack the dragon.

It knew this was bad, Ryukotsusei that is, this beast was almost impossible to penetrate, and seemed even able to fly.

"MORYOMARU!" The demon's head turned sharply to see the furious Inuyasha standing on the ground. "Get ready to die you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

This situation was becoming complex. Ryukotsusei turned its head towards Inuyasha and snarled furiously.

"**You.**"

Oh this could be bad, Inuyasha thought as the bright blue from the beast's mouth appeared, firing down towards him as he leaped into the air. The explosion that surged under him sent him flailing up into the air from its shock-wave. Spiraling out of control he then saw Moryomaru firing bladed shards towards him. Quickly he shifted his sword, Tetsusaiga and swung into them, clashing them away as the three demons now regarded one another.

"I'll kill both of you if I have to." Inuyasha said furiously, Moryomaru of course, smiling. Inuyasha could kill the dragon for him, and then he would merely be his to take and absorb, what a foolish demon.

It was then that the wind picked up, everyone turning to see Sesshoumaru standing amongst the ruins of the village, fire circling around him as he drew the Bakusaiga.

"Moryomaru, Ryukotsusei, _die_." Sesshoumaru declared.

Inuyasha just sighed on the inside, great, today was just getting better and better.

()()()()()()()()()()

Her thoughts were her own, Kagura needed to refresh this in her mind over and over again. She wanted to do anything she could to break free from this, but nothing worked. The entire journey they'd been making she'd also had to put up with Bankotsu trying to make small talk with _everyone_. Menomaru looked like he was getting ready to snap over it.

But it was then that the barrier appeared in front of them, Naraku's barrier.

"How are we gonna get through this now?" Bankotsu asked, sighing as he just looked at it.

Menomaru himself floated in the air, smiling as he drew his finger down the barrier, a massive slit seemed to appear, burning with purple energy. He seemed to grab it without ever touching it, before tearing it wide open. The barrier's slit expanded outwards into a massive tear in it.

Naraku, yes this would certainly be fun. Then he could get to more pressing business, such as killing Inuyasha.

But then the figure of their most desires appeared, floating before them with confidence written on his face.

"Well, it would seem I have visitors." Naraku said with a smile. "Mainly old friends, but apparently lead by a troublesome Chinese Demon."

"Actually I'm the leader." Bankotsu responded to Naraku.

"And Kagura. How are you my dear? The last time I killed you, you seemed rather depressed." Naraku said deliciously. "How far will Sesshoumaru go to save you this time?"

When no response came, Naraku looked at her intently, seeing her forehead glowing with demonic energies, Menomaru's demonic energies. He looked towards Menomaru next, impressed.

"How very ruthless of you Menomaru, using the poor woman to help destroy me, and then to what? Control Sesshoumaru? Were you to live past today I'd offer you the best of luck, however I obviously have other plans."

"And Goshinki, one of my loyal detachments. I must say I am disappointed, and I always thought you smarter than this."

"**The Spirits which have obtained us our freedom are far more terrible than simply dying again, father.**"

"Oh I am sure you think that now Goshinki." Naraku chuckled, before opening his arms, as if asking to be attacked.

"Who wishes to throw themselves to their death's first?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Moryomaru.

Sesshoumaru just looked at him like a wolf intently looking at its prey, almost ignoring Ryukotsusei for that moment in time.

_Did that stupid woman die?_

_She died a pathetic death._

_Dying in vain._

She wasn't with him right now, he couldn't handle being with her, but there was something Sesshoumaru was not going to accept, and that was Moryomaru's insult. He promised to kill this monster, he swore he would and even right now he knew there would be no escape. He was his, and his alone.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! You take care of Ryukotsusei, okay? I'll use the Tetsusaiga to-"

Sesshoumaru had ignored Inuyasha, rushing immediately towards Moryomaru with speed and intention, bringing up the Bakusaiga and clashing it against the armored shell of the best, which deflected it with ease before its armored body struck back, slashing across Sesshoumaru's armor. The armor cracked and fell from his frame before the beast swatted him away.

Ironically, it was not Inuyasha that landed the next blow on Moryomaru, but Ryukotsusei as it drove its claw into the demon. The armored shell crashed into the ground, trying to push back against the huge dragon.

Inuyasha wasn't sure to act now, to attack Ryukotsusei when he was attacking Moryomaru seemed counterproductive.

Suddenly the dragons' claw was severed, Inuyasha watching in shock as Sesshoumaru cut it from the dragon. The huge wound caused by the loss of its clawed hand gushed with thick red blood as the dragon moved back.

"Do not interfere!"

Inuyasha then knew it was time, rushing ahead with the Tetsusaiga, leaping into the air as he brought it down on the dragon's flesh, slashing it against its armored scale to no effect. Another thing that surprised him was how _mad_ Sesshoumaru seemed.

On the ground below, Sesshoumaru found himself on the defensive as Moryomaru's tendrils shot out, wrapping around his arms and legs, pulling him into the air as the demon just grinned in delight.

"My first meal today will be you then, Sesshoumaru." He grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu found himself on the ground already, Naraku floating a dozen feet above him as he held Goshinki by the neck with his dragon tails, before throwing the purple demon violently as well.

Menomaru and Kagura had so far simply flown around him, dodging his tails, dodging his tendrils. Nothing seemed able to burst through Naraku's shield that they had, this was where the problem came in.

Bankotsu felt himself becoming more and more frustrated, he got up, holding his wounded side as he looked up at Naraku. Arrogant bastard, he thought as he closed his eyes. Banryu. He needed Banryu. He put his hand out, as if he was holding the weapon itself before opening his eyes. He remembered how it felt to carry, he remembered its weight, its familiarity. He remembered how it latched onto his very soul, becoming one with his seemingly. Putting power into an object, he'd made a wish on his Banryu, 1000 demons, 1000 humans.

The massive halberd was glowing, but it started to manifest into his hands themselves as his eyes widened.

"We're back in business Banryu!" He shouted with joy.

Naraku followed Menomaru with his eyes as he just smiled, before hearing what was happening below. His eyes went bleak, seeing Bankotsu with his massive halberd as Goshinki lined up beside him.

"Ready to break down that barrier Goshinki?" Bankotsu asked. The huge purple demon seemed to grin himself as his fangs sharped.

"On three." Bankotsu then said. "One. Two. Three!"

Naraku threw his tendrils towards the jumping duo coming towards him. Bankotsu began spinning Banryu as he pushed off the tentacle which had tried to stop him, then jumped off Naraku's own body as he leaped further towards him, the Banryu beginning to glow with demonic energies.

_What's this?_

Naraku then saw the halberd swing with a crescent of red energy on it, his shield felt tight, as if being condensed by the powerful strike from Banryu. The red energy seemed to leave even a mark in his barrier, it scarred across the front of his shield.

Angry red eyes then looked at Bankotsu.

"You little rat." His tails shot towards him to finish the job before he realized a massive purple beast was before him.

"Goshinki." Naraku said in the realization that his spawn was grinning, its teeth coming down on the shield with their full strength, right where Bankotsu had left his mark. The entire shield then shattered as if it was glass as pain rang through his mind at the destruction of his shield.

With a thrust of his hand a blast of demon energy sent Goshinki down, plummeting towards the earth below as Naraku looked about, his barrier overcome.

"Dance of Blades!"

The arcs of blades came swinging down towards him, slashing off tendrils and tails as he scowled at Kagura, who was looking down at him lifelessly from her feather.

"Prepare to die again, Kagura."

Then he realized the tails which held Bankotsu in place were now severed. Turning back quickly he saw only the angry mercenary coming towards him, swinging his Banryu as a bolt of demonic energy launched from it.

The orange-red globe burned through his appendages. It was powerful, he felt it tearing his flesh, it hummed with energy before it overwhelmed him. The explosion that followed lead to a rain of body parts of Naraku's body.

Menomaru was flying in the air, knowing Naraku would reform soon, but smiled confidently as two wings shot from his back, absorbing power.

_You fools believe you can kill me?_ Naraku's voice whispered to them all as his body began to reform.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru hung in the air, looking down at this demon as his rage grew with every moment of its resistance. He looked over briefly to the battle happening between Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei.

"**Wind Scar!**"

The shock-wave from the wind scar rumbled by them, yet Ryukotsusei still trampled forward.

"First I will absorb you, Sesshoumaru, then the dragon... and then Inuyasha." Moryomaru said with delight, as Sesshoumaru looked back at him.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, I have heard that you rescued that pitiful woman. Did she respond as I expected?" Moryomaru asked, Sesshoumaru's hateful cold eyes just staring back.

"I mean, most women appreciate their rescuers of course. Before you die by my hands at least tell me she let you _enjoy_ yourself."

The tendrils were separated a moment later by a swing of Sesshoumaru's sword, who came down towards Moryomaru with a quick strike of the blade, but the huge beast had already jumped back, landing on the flaming wrecks of a village home.

"I am far too fast for you-" Moryomaru then realized he'd lost track of Sesshoumaru himself, looking each way, before his eyes traced up with alarm, feeling the demonic energies.

"**Bakusaiga!**"

Sesshoumaru came down on his opponent like a great bird of prey, descending on his meal. The wave of green energy exploded from the sword as he swung it towards Moryomaru. The invincible shell of the mighty demon did not break from the wave, but it waned, it protested at the power it had just been hit with.

But then the burning came. The line of power from the wave having gone up the middle of Moryomaru burned brightly against the demon who stumbled back.

"What. Have. You... **DONE** to me?" Moryomaru then asked as his shell began to degenerate, began to fall apart.

Ryukotsusei turned its head as well, as did Inuyasha as they watched Moryomaru burning. Then the shell popped. Burning decaying demonic flesh poured from the massive opening in the shell as it too was infected by Bakusaiga.

The demon screamed in protest as it tried to move, but now for every move it made more of itself oozed out, burning away with decay. Within the body Akago began to panic, the infant feeling the decay coming closer and closer to him as the massive beast began to struggle.

Ryukotsusei was no fool, he saw weakness, and he saw Moryomaru as what he was, an enemy. Inuyasha knew full well what a chance they had. The two demonic creatures in that same moment knew to launch their attack, before Moryomaru could make an escape, or find a way to heal.

"**Wind Scar!**"

"**Thunder Attack!**"

Moryomaru looked up in horror at the blue bolt of power coming from the great dragon, and the wave of energy cutting through the air.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at the demon himself as well, his eyes looking at him as if to kill him without making another move.

"_Die_, Moryomaru." he swung the Bakusaiga as well, as another wave of energy cut towards the demon.

The look of horror on the shell's face was one of true shock, one of true terror. Akago within had no escape.

First the Thunder Bolt hit, the blue energy blasting into the center of the shell as it caused cracked to appear across the rest of the body from the weakness in its shell. Inuyasha's Wind Scar then slammed into its frame as well as the blades of dark golden energy caused the frame to shatter into a thousand pieces, the head of Moryomaru now separated from the the rest of his body, Akago now floating helplessly in a body of liquid flesh.

Then Bakusaiga hit. The exposed flesh burning away in those moments as Akago looked up at Sesshoumaru in shock, his own personal barrier beginning to melt away.

"Damn you!" The child cried before the wave sliced through the barrier, burning into the infant.

()()()()()()()()()()

Naraku's form slowly stood his full height again, looking out across each of his opponents, each looking ragged and tired, worn and beaten, save for Menomaru, who had wisely avoided the fight.

"Is this the best you can-" Naraku's form pulsed as he suddenly gasped in pain, holding his chest in agony.

In the air above, Menomaru merely smiled, the Ying-Yang symbol appearing in front of him, his hands clasping around it.

"Enjoy. Naraku."

Naraku looked up, his face already written with pain and shock before the massive burst of purple energy exploded towards him.

"What's... t... this?" he barely asked before the wave slammed into him. The body which made up Naraku being blown away in a wave of dark energy. Bits of his body shedding off as the shock-wave hit, blasting the rest of him away.

_Damn. You. **All!**_

And as the light dimmed. Naraku was dead. And the blackened Jewel Shards themselves exploded into wave outwards.

Bankotsu's head just turned to watch all the shards flying through the air, as did Goshinki.

Kagura herself stood there, frozen as she watched her master, her creator, the one who had tormented her, die. And never was there a worse moment in her life, for despite his death she was trapped in her own body. Unable to even move without command from Menomaru. She was less free than she had ever been.

Panic set in as she tried to move even a muscle, her thoughts moving as a whirlwind of fear realizing that she couldn't even make a remark of Naraku's death. All she felt was the whistling noise in her mind from Menomaru. Her red eyes could not even look towards him as they blankly stared at Narkau's last resting place.

Why did this have to happen to her? Everything had gone so well until only a week ago.

She had traded one master for another, a master who knew her connection to Sesshoumaru, and would use her against him. A master she knew so little of. The saying may be true, better the devil you know.

**End Chapter.**

That being the end of Act 1.

Act 2 will start off very interestingly.

Sesshoumaru, Ryukotsusei, and Inuyasha all standing still, right next to where Akago died. And for some reason I suspect any level of cooperation will be thin...

And then of course there is Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku, who I am going to focus on a bit more next chapter.

Bankotsu, Goshinki, Menomaru, and Kagura are also now standing next to the death site for Naraku.


	9. Act II: Chapter 1: Death of Naraku

Act II

Chapter 1: Death of Naraku.

There were events that just changed your life. Having a hole in your hand that sucked everything into an oblivion not yet known was one of those life changing events. Having that hole begin to slowly seal itself, until it became nothing but the hand you always should have had, was another. Miroku had felt his hand burst into pain as he grabbed it by the wrist. His eyes flared with pain as he winced, it almost felt like someone was pulling his hand in, was this the end? Was the Wind Tunnel finally overcoming him?

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked as her eyes looked over to him quickly, worry written across her face. She knew what could happen to Miroku if the Tunnel finally became too much for his hand. Not only would he die, a thought already approaching unbearable, they would likely die as well. To be honest it was starting to look almost appealing. Everything had been going wrong, everyone they knew was dying. She fought the depression she'd felt over the village as she moved over to Miroku.

His hand trembled as he pulled the cloth back, his eyes widening as shock settled in. He observed the last moments of his curse as the tunnel shut. His body trembled as he just sat there for a moment, Sango leaning over his shoulder, her eyes locked onto it as well.

"S-Sango. The tunnel, its.. its gone." He said finally.

Sango couldn't believe her own eyes as she looked at the tunnel, or rather where the tunnel should have been. She looked at Miroku, who just looked back quietly, the moment between them only sobered by the reality of the matter that something must have killed Naraku. She took his hand, smiling at him, before after a few moments a long waited kiss was shared between the couple.

"Miroku, this means Naraku is dead." Sango finally said.

"But the question is also who killed him?"

Kagome began to stir only a few feet away as the two looked over. Shippou was next to her, his eyes looked up at her quietly. He'd not taken the death of the village well either, mind you. Her hand went to her face as she groaned, her body ached. "What happened?" She asked quietly, she'd felt the jewel shatter in her mind. She'd felt the darkness of the sacred jewel explode over the island once again the same as it had when her arrow had struck it before, only something immensely powerful could have done this.

And just as her thoughts moved to the jewel, they were just as quickly back to the village, poor Kaede and the villagers she thought, her face still written with sadness as she just hugged her knees to herself. Still, she fought back her tears and grief, remembering how everyone said they would always be there for her. Her soft brown eyes then looked up and over to Miroku and Sango looking at the open right hand of Miroku.

"Wha?" She asked in confusion, as Miroku pointed the hand at her smiling innocently.

"See?" He asked.

Kagome thought this was some kind of nightmare for a moment, where Miroku would suck her into the tunnel. She nearly jumped out of her skin a moment, her eyes widening as she looked at it, before moving back slightly almost instinctively.

Then nothing happened.

"Miroku?" She asked, before starting to smile.

"Its _gone_." Miroku confirmed.

"Naraku must be dead!" Sango said with a bright smile. Shippou jumped up next to Kagome, clearly happy with this outcome. Kohaku himself turned his head at the announcement, before looking away. They'd thought that before, how could any of them _know_ Naraku was dead?

"Maybe its a trick." Kohaku said, bringing the mood down immediately, before turning his head towards his sister and her friends. Everyone looking down.

"Were you not tricked before, when Naraku faked his death to absorb Kaguya? Weren't we all tricked?"

Sango forced back a thought of how Naraku had hidden himself inside Kohaku himself. She remembered as the monster burst from her brother's back. Still, all the same she nodded finally in response, reluctantly turning her head away.

"There is no guarantees with Naraku." She finally lamented. "He could have gone into hiding like before."

"The Jewel has been shattered." Kagome then said, looking towards Miroku and Sango. "Something is not right, Naraku would have never given up his jewel shards."

Even Kohaku's expression became shocked.

"So... He very well may be dead then." Miroku said finally, his eyes widened in shock, the shards being scattered was quite something. This was something even Naraku would never have allowed to happen.

_Naraku is finally killed, and I have no way to go home._

Kagome's thoughts were one of a person who had been through too much in the last week, perhaps in the lifetime of many people. What would she do now? She had no way home, she was stuck here in the feudal era. At least she had Inuyasha, she thought quietly to herself.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked after a moment, she hadn't even realized he wasn't there. What happened?

Sango looked in the direction ran off in.

"He went to check something out over an hour ago, he hasn't come back yet."

Miroku then blinked.

"Do you think perhaps he killed Naraku?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Ryukotsusei's huge form shifted up, looking down at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

The world then seemed to freeze, just as the brothers began to turn towards the Dragon-Demon, Sesshoumaru almost felt as if everything was moving in slow motion, the world moving in blurs and shifting so wildly he couldn't keep track, it made even him dizzy.

Inuyasha experienced the same as he looked towards Ryukotsusei, fully intent on killing the demon, only to find the world shifting and slowing for him, he couldn't react, he just saw the dragon disappear in a blur.

When the brothers felt this blur seemingly in time stop, each one took only one step forward. Sesshoumaru regarded the space where the Dragon had been only moments earlier, his eyes critically examining it.

Inuyasha on the other hand had his sword out still, looking about aggressive. No way, there was no way Ryukotsusei could just disappear like that, he didn't have that kind of power and Inuyasha knew it.

"Sesshoumaru, I lost his scent." Inuyasha then said.

"I did not need your help to know that his scent is missing, Inuyasha." Came the cold response.

"Look, I'm just trying to find..." Inuyasha paused as he saw the red-pink energy spiraling in the distance. "The Sacred Jewel its... fragmenting."

"Naraku has died."

Good. With Naraku gone the majority of the problems in this place would disappear. Perhaps Kagura may even get some peace without being hounded by that creature. She deserved it, between wanting him and being enslaved to Naraku. Sesshoumaru's thoughts drifted for a moment before he angrily sheathed his sword. Even now, even with the death of Naraku, Moryomaru, and the loss of that damned Ryukotsusei, he thought of _her_.

When he slept he thought of _her_. Her smile, or the pained expression on her face every time he'd rejected her. This weakness was going to be the death of him, he didn't understand what he was supposed to do to get rid of it. He should have left her dead.

But even as this thought came to his mind, even as his soul seemed to struggle, he remembered how she'd felt when he saw her alive again, breathing, not suffering and just looking at him. His breath even stopped without realizing it as he realized he'd saved her, and that she loved him. Iron bars came down in his mind, as if locking down any further thought of the issue.

Inuyasha had only stood to the side, looking at his brother's face for a moment, it looked to change several times, between angry, to almost relieved, to cold. He knew something was wrong, but the question was did he care enough to ask?

_Feh, let him deal with his own problems._

But even then as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga, he couldn't help but look back towards the frozen man. His older brother, the monster which had come to adopt a human child, and save a demon-woman he owed nothing from an afterlife of torture. Something was wrong.

_Damn it._

"Hey." Inuyasha said, no response coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! Idiot! I'm talking to you!"

Sesshoumaru's head turned with a dangerous arc, his eyes locking onto Inuyasha, he was still looking for a fight, Inuyasha could tell.

"What's wrong?" Finally Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yea, the exact answer I'd expect if nothing was wrong."

"I do not pry into your affairs Inuyasha. Be thankful I have no slain you for your tongue before this moment."

_Alright, your mad about something still, okay, we'll play that way._

"Maybe you should Sesshoumaru. But even I can tell something is up with you. What happened?" Inuyasha asked again.

How dare this half demon even think to talk to him in this way? Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to anger finally.

"Nothing _happened,_ Inuyasha. I will not warn you again. _Nothing_ happened."

"Yea, sure. You keep telling yourself that. I saw how you went at Moryomaru back there, and that look on your face when Naraku died. You know what? I thought I'd try to be nice, you know, like family is supposed to be, but whatever. Do whatever you want, bastard." Inuyasha said angrily, turning to the side from his brother.

That's the last time I try to help you out, Inuyasha thought stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru then leaped into the air, his tails trailing behind him as he looked towards the sky, looking to gain air before heading into the distance. Its nothing I can't fix, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he prepared to return to Rin and Jaken.

()()()()()()()()()()

Two fine feet landed on the ground, looking at the massive scorch mark where Naraku had been, he had been disintegrated in the power wave from his Ying-Yang, of course. With the ability to die finally and his shield destroyed all it took was a powerful enough wave of power. Still, he couldn't help but feel things were playing out as they were meant to. He, Menomaru, clearly being the victor. Now then to deal with the troublesome half-demon Inuyasha.

Soon his own legacy would greatly supersede that of his father's. He would be the one remembered, not only for slaying Naraku, but for becoming the ruler of the whole of this island. He would need followers however.

Pausing, Menomaru's eyes turned to the sight behind him.

His doll was standing there, her face blank as he intended it to be. Behind her face he could feel her thoughts, much as he knew Goshinki could. She was afraid, afraid of the power he now held over her. He was not a fool as Naraku had been allowing a creature such as Kagura to have any control. Walking over to her, he just looked into her blank eyes, he knew she could see him.

Behind those eyes anger lashed out at him, she screamed at him, she wanted to tear at his flesh and to scatter his remains to the wind. Good, that was the kind of rage he enjoyed to feel as a sadistic, yet small, smile came to his lips.

Turning his eyes towards Goshinki and Bankotsu next he just gave a lazy look.

"How would the two of you like to become servants to the new Lord Hyoga?"

Bankotsu looked up first, smiling cockily as he shrugged.

"We don't work for free, do we Goshinki?" He asked, turning his head to the huge purple demon.

"**You hope that I share your love of fighting and roaming, and fighting for the highest bidder.**" Goshinki then said.

"Well, don't you?" Bankotsu asked, tapping the Banryu against his own shoulder idly.

"**I am not your former compatriots, I am Goshinki, I am a detachment of Naraku. I now have avoided my damnation for the time being. I now wish to feed, to hunt, to crush.**"

"And we can do that as mercs, Goshinki! C'mon buddy, it'll be fun."

"If you two are done being _fools_, will you do as I command?"

"Nope, not without a price my friend, nothing is free in life." Bankotsu replied.

Menomaru just smiled darkly.

"When I have need of you, I will call upon you again, with one of these." He said, moths appearing around him as Kagura herself felt them beginning to circle her as well, the wind blowing around them, feeling her hair begin to whip violently in it.

"Now then Kagura. Let us see what we may find in terms of further assistance." came the amused tone of Menomaru.

Goshinki felt his 'sister' in terror as she disappeared into the flight of moths, his red eyes following them for a moment before they scattered.

"So, what to do now Goshinki?" Bankotsu asked.

"**I thought you said we were going to go be mercenaries.**" The demon responded.

"... Yea that's right, geeze. Sorry. I keep on expecting my buddies to bounce ideas off me." Bankotsu said.

"**Buddies?**"

"The Band of Seven."

()()()()()()()()()()

He was dead, just as he had hoped he would be. The creature known as Naraku would fester in the realm of the Netherworld, a realm of which he held much sway. Katsuramaru was impressed by Menmoaru's plan, having observed the entire thing. Allow Sesshoumaru, Ryukotsusei, and Inuyasha to destroy Moryomaru, and then finish Naraku off in his moment of weakness. Now Katsuramaru was relatively sure of how things would play out soon enough. Menomaru would gain followers and power, and make a bid to carve a kingdom out from this island. That would be superb, the Moth Demon's _hate_ of humans would mean more bodies, more corpses.

And Jikininki, his loyal servant, would be most pleased with this outcome as well, as he grew ever stronger off the consumption of the dead human bodies. The ethereal spirit floated next to him even now. Across from him stood Sutoomu's body, holding the sword that now contained his true self. He could feel the rage emanating off of it still, just as he'd hoped. So long as his brother allowed rage to control him, he would be easy to confront.

"The well is now destroyed, brother. I have done as you asked." Katsuramaru commented. "But then again you already knew that, I saw your copy watching, making sure the errand was finished. Now just as we agreed, you will act as I inform you."

"Of course, brother." Sutoomu said with his head bowed slightly.

"Naraku's black essence has slipped into the underworld, of what should I manipulate for you, Lord Katsuramaru?"

"Naraku is best off to me as he is, dead. However... He may know secrets, knowledge I wish to obtain. To this end I would ask you, demon-spirit Jikininki, find out what you must know from Naraku. Find out what secrets he has kept hidden away. I have heard he loved the Priestess Kikyo, use that to haunt him if you must, Jikininki."

The demon-spirit hovered for a moment, a deep sense of enjoyment flowing from it before it flashed into nothingness before their eyes.

"So we are to merely watch as they try to find the shards, and Menomaru?" Sutoomu remarked coldly, before noticing the look on his brother's face, one of cunning and enjoyment.

"We do more than merely _watch_, dear brother."

In his hand an image of Ryukotsusei hovered. "I have imprisoned this mighty demon within a pocket of time. The remaining power of the Bone Eater's Well may be diminishing within the world, but it is still more than enough to seal away this creature."

"And why is it you have imprisoned this demon, brother?"

"Ryukotsusei would have been destroyed by Inuyasha and father had I not acted when I did. This way, I may maintain this... useful asset of ours. He is likely to try and kill me when I set him free, which is why I will give that ability to you, brother." Katsuramaru smiled.

_Ryukotsusei will blame whoever releases him, before going on a killing spree to destroy Inuyasha, and of course, Inuyasha will fight to the death against him... when the time comes_.

"So you wish for me to release Ryukotsusei on them, is that it brother?"

"No, my simple brother, no. Your emotions, your thirst for revenge blinds you. But you need not think, that is why I am here, brother."

His brother was always so simple to control, so weak.

"The fifth demon father resurrected." Katsuramaru then said, his head turning towards the moon.

"Her power is diminished, but not for long. Kanna will die, so that she may be reborn into the world. Then Inuyasha will have to deal with her as well."

Katsuramaru then closed his eyes.

"I am, however, going to find a place in which to house my body in this world. Perhaps I will find a fine castle to take, and find some human bodies to feed Jikininki. Watch Inuyasha, brother, and send one of your doubles to report to me weekly."

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha's feet skidded along the dirt which made up the road as he looked over to his comrades, still camped near where he'd left.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, at least she seemed to be able to finally talk, he thought to himself as he ran over to her.

"Kagome." He said finally a moment later. "Are you alright Kagome?" The half demon immediately asked.

Kagome stood there, looking at the battle ravaged Inuyasha, he had a cut across his face, his robe was torn, he had spots of bruises and she was sure his body was covered in them too.

But he meant... he meant was she alright because she couldn't go home. Because the village had been destroyed. She looked away a moment later, for a moment, just a moment, seeing him had made her relieved, she'd forgotten what had happened.

"I. I."

"Its alright Kagome. I tracked down the dragon, it was Ryukotsusei, Sesshoumaru was there too, but only after we had a bit of a surprise. Moryomaru appeared." Inuyasha said.

"What happened?" Sango asked, her eyes widening from behind.

Inuyasha grinned pleasantly, his eyes shutting with glee. "Well, you know me, I just you know, took the Tetsusaiga and took care of business of course." Inuyasha said, drawing the sword and resting it over his shoulder, trying to look superior and manly.

Miroku and Shippou just looked at him with dim looks. Kohaku didn't really get what Inuyasha was trying to do. Kagome blinked and Sango just sighed.

"So Sesshoumaru killed Moryomaru then?"

Inuyasha blinked in shock, dropping the sword. "N-No! We all did! It was a team effort."

"All?"

"Ryukotsusei didn't exactly want to be absorbed. After the fight he disappeared though. We don't know how, everything got hazy and he just kinda... disappeared."

"Sesshoumaru was affected as well? This must have been a powerful aura or spell to cause that." Miroku then cut in.

"So, what now?"

"... Now I guess we've gotta start collecting the Sacred Jewel Shards again." Sango finally said. "I mean, they scattered in the distance right after Miroku's Wind Tunnel disappeared."

"Naraku finally got what was coming to him, that bastard." Inuyasha growled, before his mood picked back up.

"Alright guys, lets go!"

"Its actually kinda late now, I was hoping we could rest, its been a big day." Miroku said.

"I fight Ryukotsusei, and Moryomaru, and I had to run miles there and back, and _you_ think its been a big day?" Inuyasha accused, his eyes outraged.

"Well, my Wind Tunnel disappeared, it was really emotional."

"... Miroku, there are times I hate you. I hate you more than I can bring into words."

"Hey! C'mon Inuyasha, its been hard with... look shut up."

()()()()()()()()()()

_2 week later:_

There was no sign of her, not even her scent on the wind. Something was _wrong_. Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto the horizon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked with uncertainty from his side.

No response came.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked again.

"Jaken be silent."

The wind blew past him, it was strong as his nose pulled scents from the air again, still _nothing_. Normally he could track anyone, but it had been a week without a sign at all from her. No scent, where was she? Winds came from all over the island by now, which meant either she wasn't on the island, or something was masking her scent.

Looking down towards his swords all he could do was wonder. What if she was dead? What if she had died, and been consumed by a demon? Or burned away to ash?

What weak thoughts to have, he then scolded internally. She would be fine, she was the Wind, and far more powerful than he gave her credit for.

But the nervous feeling he now had only continued to ask him.

_Why does she have no scent? Where is she?_

At least when he had cast her out, he knew where she was, and even over the next few days the wind itself told him what direction she was in, now? Nothing. Perhaps if he hadn't... hadn't refused her that night.

_What is wrong with me?_

Sesshoumaru's eyes intensified as a small moth, flew past his gaze. And for one brief moment he detected Kagura's scent. Eyes darkened as he noticed this moth, he remembered it from some time ago. Menomaru.

If that moth smelled like Kagura as well, it also meant it was some kind of trap for him. Why else would this moth have been sent to him? The only creature with her scent for weeks, the only anything with her scent. It almost mocked him as it flew through the air, almost _daring_ him to follow its scent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin's voice now asked. He was tense again, like the night Kagura had left. She felt nervous even coming near him as she stopped beside him, looking up at his serious face.

"Are you alright?" She then asked.

"I'm fine Rin." It was always the answer, regardless of how he truly was. He could be on his death bed and he'd be 'fine' as far as anyone could tell.

Still, he seemed concerned, very concerned.

"Would you like to see Kagura again, Rin?" Sesshoumaru then asked, turning his head towards the little girl, whose face immediately brightened like the rising sun. "Of course Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Menomaru." He then remarked, turning his head towards he moth which had arrived. "I know you are watching me. I know you are tempting me. It has worked." He simply declared.

The moth fluttered for a few more moments, before beginning to fly into the distance.

_He clearly has Kagura. I wonder what games he is thinking of if he thinks to challenge a demon as powerful as myself._

()()()()()()()()()()

She couldn't move, still, it'd been weeks now and she couldn't move. She stood almost like a statue, frozen in time in the middle of a great arena of trees. Above her sat Menomaru, simplying looked down at her smugly.

"You know Kagura, you really are quite the beast. To think, I thought you nothing but a weakling, a mere spawn of Naraku."

Moths swirled around this place in great winds, each one chirping, their information being fed to Menomaru. Yes, this one was much more dangerous than she looked if she was the one who spawned the creature responsible for his return, a creature he knew that felt it still had sway over him. He gestured to Kagura a moment later, his mouth turned into a frown as Kagura stepped forward, kneeling at the center of the circular room below.

"I was quite stunned that my little friends here could find more information about the demon-spirit Jikininki, to find that he too has a master. A demon named Katsuramaru. A dog demon with deep red eyes and no history beyond only a few years. A dog demon who recently destroyed the village that Kagome and her friends once resided in, and a dog demon which destroyed the Bone Eater's Well. Fascinating, isn't it?"

Kagura was still frozen, her eyes blank, looking at the stone tablets, the wall of trees around her moving seemingly at the very will of Menomaru's mind.

"What I found even more fascinating is he calls a demon named Sutoomu brother. A demon whose parentage has been revealed to be none other than Sesshoumaru's. Interestingly, Sutoomu is a Storm Demon, now bound to the sword Kanjishi."

What did this have to do with her? Sesshoumaru was 500 years old, he could have produced offspring in that time.

"Well my dear Kagura, it turns out somehow you are the mother of these creatures, based off Sutoomu's own account. I have it on good authority from the trees that whisper every sound that has ever touched them, and on the account that my little spies are quite effective as well." Menomaru said confidently.

"I also know that you love Sesshoumaru. And better yet, I know Sesshoumaru feels some kind of emotion for you. He has been distraught with your lack of scent." Menomaru said, pacing to himself before sitting down, just gazing down at the wind demon.

"I have given him something to find you with."

Sutoomu, that was the demon Inuyasha vanquished just as she and Sesshoumaru arrived to collect Rin. She was its... mother? This was becoming more and more confusing, she'd never given birth to anything, she didn't understand at all.

He then proceeded to raise his palm to her, her voice began to weakly awaken inside her body.

"You... are... a... fool." She finally whispered. "Se...Sesshoum...aru... will... ki... kill-" He then proceeded to gesture again, and with that her voice was lost.

"I give you precious power over speech, and all you use it for is to spread your negative lies, and hopes for salvation, how very... impolite." Menomaru remarked, before just looking up.

"I do not need Sesshoumaru dead, oh no, that would be too easy. I do not need him dead yet, at least." Menomaru then assured.

What could he want Sesshoumaru for then?

"I also need something to bring his brother Inuyasha here." He then smiled darkly. "It will be superb to observe what happens I am sure. Is that not right..." he asked, turning his head towards the trees as red eyes began to pop out from the shadows.

"I have heard Sesshoumaru the more practical of the two, hopefully this will be easy then. All I need is his blood, its sweet nectar will allow me to complete my goals."

Kagura weakly tried to move even her eyes, but she could not, just hearing the entertained laugh of Menomaru, and the growling and snarling of the demons she knew surrounded her.

His finger moved to one of his moth's.

"Bring me Inuyasha as well." He whispered to the moth, as it fluttered to find Bankotsu and Goshinki.

**End Chapter.**

Review if you are enjoying of course :P**  
**


	10. Act II: Chapter 2: To Sacrifice

Author's note: If you are enjoying, do review.

Act II  
Chapter 2: To Sacrifice

It'd been days since she'd moved. She stood as a statue merely watching the trees, demons now roaming through the woods around them as they formed into the great hive of Menomaru's mind's desires. Kagura had tried, she really had. She'd tried to move, to fight the control which now had complete control over her body. She was just _sad_. She was sad she had no power to fight this, sad that Sesshoumaru was going to get dragged into this by her, and most of all sad that she'd been brought back.

He'd rejected her, he had cast her out for loving him. The thought had been coming to her more and more with the passing days, more and more as she lived under Menomaru's spell of power. Sometimes she thought he was playing with her mind, trying to force her to hate Sesshoumaru, but all it did was make her hate herself. She hated herself more and more with every passing hour, every passing minute, every passing second. She was here because she was weak, and she'd condemn the demon she loved, the one who had pulled her very soul from the depths of hell, because she was weak.

In her mind all she could hear sometimes was Naraku's laughter at times, laughing at her. And more and more now it was becoming Menomaru's. Menomaru's will was all consuming, as if he hadn't taken enough from her, he almost seemed to want to take her ability to think for herself even. He was like Naraku, maybe he was even worse than Naraku. Naraku was never so... subtle in how he broke anyone down, hints of changes almost like the wind itself, blowing her more and more off course.

Throughout the haze of trees before her, she heard footsteps. She would turn to look more directly at what was to come, only her body was still paralyzed, not ordered by Menomaru to do anything, so it still merely stood.

Then he came into view, the creature which most tormented her thoughts, other than Sesshoumaru himself. She trembled for a moment, as if wanting to leap away, to run from him, to be free of him. Instead she found her body shifting towards the moth-demon from the continent. The moth demon who wished nothing more than to destroy everything she was, and use her against Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, the wonders of having a puppet, who only reinforces the strings you have around her." he said, flicking his wrist up towards her, almost as if pulling her by these supposed strings. She felt herself step towards his gracefully as he just gave a small, pleasant smile.

"Dance for me, Kagura." He then told her, his red eyes locking with hers, though his had a dark tainted to them as she flipped open her fan.

Her body shifted upwards, moving in traditional motions with no control of her own, showing the fan as she moved her body to his mind's commands, the sounds of strange whistles being played all around her from the trees as Menomaru just seemed amused.

"I have found you more and more fascinating, Kagura, as I explore your mind." He admitted. "Such a strong will you have. I was surprised when you still held love for Sesshoumaru, even after all this time." he said, stepping towards the demon, taking her hand and bringing her closer to him. "Such loyalty, such affection you feel. Even when he has tossed you away, you still long for him, as a whipped dog does its own." He said, pulling her arm up as she spun under him.

"So I began to wonder, of what power does this wind demon have to claim the frozen heart of Sesshoumaru? I have yet to find it. But I also wonder how a demon such as Katsuramaru, someone so powerful, could come from your womb as well, a forged creature of the blood of Naraku and Sesshoumaru."

The idea disgusted her. She had no idea who this Katsuramaru was, she'd only been told of him the other day, and she didn't understand where he came from or how. But the idea that he called her the blood of Naraku made her sick. Were she able to control her own body she would have attacked him, or fallen ill to her stomach.

"And then I wondered, perhaps I, Lord Hyoga Menomaru, could take this creature and have her forge the next generation of Hyoga, seeing as Katsuramaru carries such power behind himself."

Her mind froze in terror. He was... he couldn't! Her skin crawled with disgust at the small smile he gave to her, stepping back with her as her body helplessly trailed him in their dance amongst the trees of his 'city'. Moths now fluttered around them as panic began to set in once again, she had to get away, more than ever.

But then his eyes changed.

"And then I understood finally why Sesshoumaru cast you out. The disgusting blood of a half-demon runs through your veins, more demon you may be, you may still have the sickening taint of human blood, and even if not."

His mouth then twisted into a dark frown.

"I would rather die than see you disgrace my family line with your spoiled blood. We noble demons understand our ranking, our place. You, you are merely a shell of Naraku's flesh."

It wasn't true. No, no it wasn't true. She was Kagura, she was-

"And you disgust me." He then whispered sadistically, leaning towards her. "And you disgust Sesshoumaru. Your blood even wreaks of Naraku."

He leg go of her hand as she stopped her dance, standing in front of Menomaru entirely helpless, only able to look at him as he began to smile arrogantly again.

"Should you be fortunate enough to remain under my control, perhaps I will be merciful to you." He said, tracing his hand to the back of her neck, before pulling her head back with her hair. Inside she yelped in pain.

"And snap your neck, and leave you to become one with the forest around us. Or perhaps I will leave you to lesser demons, to dance your dance of eternal grief with them, grief over the disgusting creature you are."

He let go of her hair before turning his head away from her.

From the trees past him, she then saw something which caused her to want to break away once again, to instead of run away, run towards the figure she saw. Kanna was here. Inside she was shocked, shocked beyond thought almost as the little girl approached her.

"See her if you like, but remember our deal." Menomaru then said with a cold tongue.

"Of course." The girl whispered, walking in front of Kagura.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was strange walking alone Sesshoumaru had determined as he looked to his left for a moment, as if expecting Rin to be nearby, or for Jaken to squawk about some danger they could potentially face. He'd left them behind, if for no other reason than because of the danger he would soon be facing. Inuyasha and his allies had destroyed Menomaru in the past, but he was more confused as to what value he held for the demon.

He already had Hyoga's power, he no longer required the Fang of Destruction. It was an offense without cause, it seemed like a waste of energy. Was this a mere act of revenge? Then why would he not have focused such an effort onto Inuyasha? He also knew his feelings for Kagura quite clearly, otherwise his incentive would have certainly been different, and Kagura would be free as he walked this very moment.

_If Menomaru intends to enjoy the life I returned to him, he will have been wise to not harm Kagura._

Cold eyes measured forward at even the thought, followed by thoughts of breaking Menomaru's neck, his fingers tightly wrapped around, the feeling of Menomaru's life draining away, feeling his last moments. How _dare_ he level such an insult to him? The idea was infuriating enough, before Sesshoumaru even factored in his anger over his weakness being Kagura herself.

He would never be free of this weakness, and every time he thought he could free himself he only ended up deeper inside this feeling. He only found himself struggling against increased resistance. But when he was with her, when they were alone, just the two of them, he never felt stronger. It was the strangest feeling in the world. He'd become as weak as his father had.

_Do you desire power so much?_

_Why do you seek power, my son?_

_Supreme Conquest? Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?_

"The answer is no, I Sesshoumaru have no need of such." He said out loud to himself, the last moments he ever spent with his father coming to the forefront of his mind. He really had no need for such things. Rin, Jaken... Kagura, he didn't need any of them.

His brows tightened for a moment as he thought on this, imaging his ward, Rin, smiling at him. Or Jaken escorting him into any situation with his loyalty. … And finally of Kagura, the demon who loved him.

His mother was cold, like himself, he began to realize why his father had... had gone to the _human._

_Was she warm to you father? Did she make you feel your heart beat and never know if it would beat again without her?_

These thoughts were not thought of fondly, in fact he mentally thought these words in disgust. Disgust of his father's weakness and his own. His one goal in life had been to defeat his father, his father, the mightiest demon, the demon who had power over life and death itself. But his father's weakness, and the love for Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, had taken that away from him. They had taken that away from him, they had taken that honor from him. Even upon hearing word of this he remembered his Honored Mother's reaction, the same one of shock as his.

Though she had looked... sad. He always knew she had been sad for him, her son, to never defeat his father in battle.

But even now, now as he reexamined this in his mind, the way she _looked_... it had been the sadness he saw in Kagura. Kagura when he had forced her away.

His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

She had been sad because father had _died_, and not only that, he had died for another. He always knew his parents relationship had been very... distant, without love. But was his mother so weak as to love his father? For all her boasts of what he believed in, a lack of any weakness in one's self, was she too guilty of this crime, and jealous of Izayoi in her own way?

His father had loved Inuyasha's mother, and never loved his.

His father had given Inuyasha his most prized Fang.

And worst of all, his father had loved Inuyasha himself, without even having known him.

And with the last dark thought Sesshoumaru realized one final thing, he had known him his whole life, and had never loved him. He had, much as his mother had, tried to sculpt him into what he believed he wanted, the perfect warrior, the perfect son, a son who never needed to be protected from anything, a son who never needed anything, a son without fear, and with only one desire, conquest.

And that had not been what he wanted. He'd made him, he'd made him of his own flesh and that of his mother's, he'd made his mind of his teachings, and then on the last day of his life, he had rejected everything he ever taught him, and asked _him_ if he had anything to protect. He'd tried in his last day to somehow undo what he'd done to him, as if to make him more acceptable to his new happiness, his happiness with Izayoi and Inuyasha, because he had never been happy with himself, Sesshoumaru or his mother. For some reason the idea of never being loved by his father infuriated Sesshoumaru, especially after his realizations of his father. And this realization _hurt_.

He wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

He hated Inuyasha in this moment, his eyes becoming one with rage as his teeth grit, openly showing his anger. He hated Inuyasha because of something he never admitted until this moment, his father had chosen Inuyasha over him. He could never have admitted that before, because he always wondered simply, how could he?

He'd loved Inuyasha.

And now Sesshoumaru, despite his anger at his own father in this moment, realized something else. He would do the same thing his father had, albeit with something more acceptable than a human. He would sacrifice his honor even if he had to, if for no other reason than to save Kagura. He would drop almost everything else in his life if he needed, every moment from here until now to make sure she lived.

And now he understood fully why his father had sacrificed himself. He felt as his father did, the day he went to save Inuyasha and Izayoi.

He'd loved them.

Just as he loved Kagura.

With that, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, his body beginning to shift and change. He needed to make better speed, he had no idea if she were dead or alive.

And if she were dead, he had no idea how he could live with himself. Perhaps killing Menomaru would offer some answers were she dead.

He wondered however in that moment as well. When this realization had befallen his father, when he went off ahead to find the one he loved and save her, knowing he loved her, he had died.

_I, Sesshoumaru, will not suffer the same fate._

()()()()()()()()()()

They were still gone.

The villagers, despite Naraku's death, her family, they were still gone. Kagome was sitting quietly near the demon they'd just slain, a shard of the sacred jewel laying in a pool of its blood as she walked over meekly to it. When Naraku had died, he had all but one of the Shikon shards, and now those were scattered once again.

It made everything feel even worse, as if it had been all for nothing. They were back to square one, and Naraku himself had either died from his lack of a heart, or been killed by someone else after his heart was destroyed. It was most likely the latter, considering the jewel was shattered once again, whatever had hit Naraku had hit him with enough forced to shattered the Shikon once again.

She tiredly picked up the jewel shard, as Miroku simply watched from the side cautiously. Kagome's state of mind was still far from perfect, he felt no darkness in her, but the light she once emanated, so pure, had diminished in its glow.

Kagome just hoped Kaede would forgive her in the afterlife, for the end to the village she brought about. She hoped that everyone could forgive her. Looking over she saw Inuyasha sniffing the air, seeming to be worried about something, she knew that look far too well.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome then asked.

"That smell, I know that smell from somewhere." Inuyasha murmured before a single moth flew by, immediately Inuyasha scowled, he knew whose moth that was.

"Menomaru." He growled.

"Menomaru? He was resurrected by Sesshoumaru as well?" Miroku then asked in disbelief.

"That stupid bastard Sesshoumaru, he's going to have a lot to answer for."

"C'mon now Inuyasha, its not all bad is it?" A far too familiar voice asked from the tree line, Bankotsu's face emerging a moment later before he leaned up against a tree, Banryu slung over his shoulder being held by one arm.

"I think we found our next resurrected creature." Sango then remarked, her brown eyes locked onto Bankotsu with a deadly look.

"Looking for a fight already Bankotsu, I guess you're eager to get back to your friends in Hell then?" Inuyasha asked coldly, drawing the Tetsusaiga once again as it sparked with power.

Kagome just stared at Bankotsu for a moment, then her eyes flashing. Three Shards, he possessed three shards. Not only that, Banryu was giving off an even more abnormal aura.

"Inuyasha, he has three jewel shards!"

"Less than he had last time, this'll be no problem Kagome."

Bankotsu just stepped forward, holding out the Banryu as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are the only one to ever have defeated me in singles combat. And I would challenge you again, but not here. And if you think it'll be the same as last time, you are sorely mistaken my friend." Bankotsu declared.

"Oh yea, then what are you doin' here Banktosu? Came to just tell me you're going to fight me later?" Inuyasha spat angrily, preparing the Tetsusaiga for an attack when the second scent hit his nose. No, not him too.

Goshinki's head loomed from the nearby rocks behind them, his form rising, his shadow looming over them.

"Remember, Menomaru is not paying us to kill him."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to Bankotsu.

"What? Paying? What's he paying you in?" Inuyasha demanded, before Bankotsu just smiled at Kagome.

"Those three shards you mentioned? He's got a small army of demons, and some happened across some. He decided to allow me to repossess them if I brought one of you back to his lair. Isn't that right Goshinki?"

"**That would be correct, Bankotsu.**"

"Like Hell. You wanna try to take one of us Bankotsu? Just come and try it!" With that, everyone prepared.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kanna walked towards her sister quietly, looking up at the controlled demon, her own blank eyes staring into Kagura's.

"What is my purpose?" Kanna finally asked.

Kagura could give no response, outside or inside. She didn't know Kanna's purpose, both Kanna and her had been purposed by Naraku, and now Kagura created her own purpose, she was not sure what Kanna's was.

_I don't know Kanna._

"They found a new purpose for me, sister." Kanna simply whispered in response.

Whatever it was that Menomaru was doing, she knew it couldn't have been good for Kanna. The only one of Naraku's detachments she ever cared about was Kanna, she was like a sister to her. She wanted to reach out and grab her, to tell her that she could do whatever she wanted now, she was just as free of Naraku as she was. Why couldn't she see that?

_Kanna, what are you doing here?_

The mirror seemed to shimmer for a moment as she looked back at Kagura.

"Ending this." Kanna finally whispered.

Ending what? Kagura didn't understand as Kanna just stood there looking up at her. She was worried of course, worried for Kanna and herself now.

"I don't know." Kanna answered, almost difficultly, and then Kagura saw it, she saw it in her big sister, a demonic aura. Kanna never emanated a demonic aura ever in her life, and it seemed to make Kanna even struggle with it.

That mirror, it wasn't Kanna's normal mirror either.

Kagura wanted to do something, anything as she looked at her sister, doing anything to move before she noticed then a fine, long crack appearing along Kanna's cheek.

_Kanna what's wrong? Kanna please! Set me free, we'll figure something out, what are you doing Kanna?_

Kanna just turned away from her sister, walking slowly towards the trees which she came from, a dark aura almost licking off her form. Kagura's eyes, just for a moment focused, following her movement as she watched her go, life in them but only a moment before they once again glazed over, becoming a far duller red as Menomaru's influence once again took control.

()()()()()()()()()()

With a rushing sweep of his weapon Bankotsu drove the Halberd towards Inuyasha and his friends, causing them to dive away in a scattered before it collided with the ground. The impact of the strike causing shock-waves to blast out from the impact and cracks to appear in the very earth itself before he turned it towards Inuyasha with another sweep. This time the fast movement of the demonic weapon causing a wave of red demonic energy to blast out towards Inuyasha.

The Tetsusaiga's form was suddenly covered by Dragon Scales as he blocked the incoming wave, staggering back as the Tetsusaiga absorbed the power of the wave.

Inuyasha stepped back, eying Bankotsu who was just grinning at him.

"Hell, I may have done _this_ for free for Menomaru if I thought it meant I could get back at you sooner than I expected." Bankotsu finally said, his feet edging forward slightly.

Behind them was a much different story, which Inuyasha was forced to watch unravel, knowing he couldn't simply get past Bankotsu with any easy maneuver.

Inuyasha could only watch as Goshinki slashed Miroku along his back, blood proceeded to spill onto the road they traveled, Miroku laying back helplessly bleeding. His rage only increased before he looked back to Bankotsu. He needed to get by this arrogant bastard now, or his friends were going to be in even worse shape.

"You get another chance at life and just throw it away like this Bankotsu?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Life is about strength and battle Inuyasha, I thought you'd understand by now. This battle... That is what my life is!" Bankotsu shouted before charging forward, Banryu glowing brightly as he brought it up for another attack, crashing it into the Tetsusaiga brutally, causing Inuyasha's feet to dig into the ground itself as he blocked the blow, before swinging his own sword back around towards Bankotsu.

Goshinki looked past Miroku for only a mere second, before feeling Sango's thoughts behind him. Desperate, furious, good, that meant for a more sloppy opponent. Before she could even attack his huge clawed hand came about with lightning speed, snatching her off Kirara's back in mid air.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kohaku shouted, throwing hisKusarigama out, its chain wrapping around the creature's arm.

The boy, he worried for his sister, he wished to save her. Goshinki just smiled to that, turning his head to the boy.

"**Boy. You let your emotions govern you too much**." With one strong pull of his massive arm, Kohaku was sent flying into a nearby tree, his body landing limply. Then the arrow came, blasting past Goshinki's head, blowing his left horn in half. The detachment's eyes then narrowed on Kagome, as the little fox demon lined up beside her.

"**You are lucky girl, that I have been told not to feast upon you.**" The monster snapped.

"**We have what we came for Bankotsu!**"

With that, Goshinki in a blaze of speed dove past Kagome, running into the forest on all fours, still having Sango in his possession.

Bankotsu on the other hand still had his halberd locked with Inuyasha, holding steady as he looked the half demon in the eyes. The half demon looked straight back as both bore their teeth at one another.

Inuyasha felt nothing but rage for Bankotsu in that moment, for siding with Menomaru and whatever twisted plot he had, for selfishly throwing away his second chance, for attacking him and his friends, for _everything_.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, you look a bit angry. Here, let me give you something to remind you of my power before I go." Bankotsu grinned, spinning Banryu violently in the middle of their sword clash, knocking the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands as the sword went flying into the air above them. Blood proceeded to splash against the ground as the Banryu was brought back around in a new motion evolving from the last fluently, slicing Inuyasha across the belly.

The half demon cold only watch Banktosu as his world slowed, seeing the cocky grin on his adversary's face, seeing the fallen comrades behind him as well.

_You... bastard... Bankotsu._

His thoughts drifted as shock came in, falling on his back a moment later, feeling blood gush from the wound.

"Don't die on me Inuyasha. I'm saving you for later." Bankotsu said, jumping back towards the tree line, flipping the Banryu as he did.

"And next time, it'll be a real match, one on one. To the _death_." Bankotsu shouted as he turned to run after Goshinki.

_I'll avenge you my brothers, I'll kill Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, the only one other than Shippou left standing to do anything.

()()()()()()()()()()

There was a brief flash of light as Menomaru looked ahead with cold red eyes, looking at the creature floating before him. He'd been alone, contemplating his plans when this spirit appeared to him again, undoubtedly the agent of Katsuramaru, most likely here to manipulate him.

"Menomaru." The voice then said, the voice much different than he originally thought it would be. "... About Kanna and the spell..."

As Menomaru took in the information over the following minutes, his eyes grew further and further towards what resembled annoyance.

()()()()()()()()()()

The huge beast rushed towards the source of the scent, its four paws slamming into the forest floor relentlessly as massive paw impacts were left behind, its red-blue eyes looking ahead towards the wall of trees, growing unnaturally into a spire seemingly was seen. This was the heart of the scent. It growled at the wall of trees, almost too thick to even think it more than one tree, it was if they had weaved together.

His form slowly shifted back in a swirl of demonic energies, revealing his humanoid form, looking up at this formidable obstacle. Pulling up the Bakusaiga he prepared to slash, to cut this wall open as he would gut a animal after it had been slain. To his surprise, the trees themselves began to weave themselves into a new path, almost expanding like a curtain in front of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." A voice echoed past him. It was the voice of a man he'd never met before, but he knew who it had to have been.

It was Menomaru, Menomaru's voice.

"Won't you come inside? I have been expecting you for some time."

Cold golden eyes stepped forward, disregarding any danger which could have come from the tree itself as he walked through. Immediately he sensed thousands of demons, demons from the continent, and even some from Japan as well. His eyes just watched his surroundings, expecting an ambush as he walked through the naturally grown fortress, it was beautiful in many ways he'd even admit.

Then the moths started to come, they swarmed through every passageway, blowing past him in massive streams, all heading to one space, the wind itself seemed to call them as they flooded through. His nose then recognized that scent. His pace quickened as he followed the moths, stopping when he realized he stepped into a massive circle, a circle bathed in the light from the sun well above the massive tree-fortress.

The ground here was stone even, it was an arena no less.

Standing in the middle of this arena, he barely made out the form of Kagura herself, his body stopped upon seeing her, she held her fan out looking at him.

"Kagura." He finally said, before the moths exploded outwards in a wave of wind. He felt the wind coming from Kagura herself hitting him at almost hurricane wind speeds, his hair violently blowing past him, but he did not even bring one arm up to shield himself. Something was _wrong_, she was not reacting to him.

**End Chapter.**


	11. Act II: Chapter 3: Sometimes Evil Wins

Act II:  
Chapter 3: Sometimes Evil Wins

"Please don't die Miroku."

Miroku's body lay on its front, the huge gashes across his back there for everyone to see as Kagome leaned over him. Shippou's eyes welled with tears as well as they looked on. Only a few feet away Inuyasha himself lay, his body wracked with the pain of his stomach wound, now tightly wrapped with bandaging as he too lay on the ground, exposed. Kohaku was next, clearly with a broken arm laying on his side, his arm put in a splint. Kagome had become very good at patching people up since her time started in the feudal era. Maybe she could be a healer at this rate? She thought almost humorously, reminding herself she was still stuck here in this era.

Inuyasha was at least awake thankfully, which was more than she could say for Miroku. Every time Inuyasha tried to sit up however she had to stop him, fearing his wrappings coming undone, he kept trying to argue that his demon healing ability would keep him from harm, but they both knew it was too soon. She just knew he'd hurt the injury, and he kept believing he would not.

"If you die on us Miroku, Sango will be furious when we rescue her." Inuyasha finally said from the side, still laying on his back as he just looked into the sky. He needed to follow Bankotsu and Goshinki. He was still furious with himself for even letting this all happen. He should have been able to get past Bankotsu and take care of Goshinki, instead here he was, his stomach slit open, his friend Miroku could die at this rate, and Sango was abducted.

But why Sango? Why would they take her? He couldn't help but ponder these questions. They'd come on Menomaru's behalf as well, and just what the hell did Menomaru want this time? Revenge, was that what this was? How could it be, Goshinki and Bankotsu would have stayed around, Bankotsu himself even said he couldn't stay to finish him off, and in fact wanted to kill him later.

There must have been more to all this. He just wasn't smart enough to figure it all out.

"We've gotta try to get Sango." Inuyasha finally said weakly, looking over to Kagome within a few moments as she looked back.

Kagome knew they had to, she didn't even know why they wanted Sango. Why hadn't they just taken her? This had happened before, but why Sango? Did they just want to grab anyone? Kagome didn't understand as Miroku finally started to wake, even if weakly.

"Kagome?" He asked, his voice light.

"Its alright Miroku, just try to keep still, the stitches may not hold if you don't. Goshinki got you really bad." Kagome confessed as Miroku suddenly felt the pain in his back flair.

He reached one hand to his shoulder as he winced in agony, realizing what Kagome had said was true. He'd never felt this bad before, even the poisons he absorbed through his former Wind Tunnel felt like a cakewalk compared to this. He just lowered his head in defeat before realizing something.

"Where is Sango?" He asked.

Kagome felt uncomfortable answering this. Of course she did, Miroku couldn't move right now and as soon as she told him what happened to Sango he'd try to-

"Goshinki snatched her, he and Bankotsu made off with her." Inuyasha admitted. "But we'll get her back soon and..."

Miroku was already trying to get up as Shippou and Kagome put pressure on his weakened body, keeping him down as he finally cried out in agony, just the movement causing the pain his back to flare.

"Sango." he just breathed.

"We'll get her back." Inuyasha said finally. "I promise."

_I'll get her back for you Miroku_

Inuyasha slowly began to rise as Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha wait!" She ordered, before he just shook his head, already beginning to put the top of his robe back on.

"You can either come with me Kagome and try to stop Menomaru, or you can stay here with Shippou, Miroku, and Kohaku. But I'm not just going to stand by." Inuyasha's voice was resolved before he checked his sword.

"But you're stomach."

"Will be better by the time we get there."

As he finished suiting up, he knelt down next to her as she collected her bow.

"Climb on."

()()()()()()()()()()

A lone figure stood far above the sight below, his red eyes directed towards the silver haired male figure and the dark haired female, the moths bustling around them. He wondered how this confrontation would go. This entire placed smelled of him, he doubted even Sesshoumaru would know he was here as he just watched.

All she needed to do was make him bleed, surely the wind sorceress could land a blow, and if not there were always alternative plans. His mind felt a ping in the back of his mind, feeling Goshinki and Bankotsu returning, already under the stone floor which Sesshoumaru and Kagura stood atop. His smile only grew, feeling immense joy at the sacrifice they had brought. The demon slayer, Inuyasha's friend. Yet another useless human to their ascension to something far greater, a servant to Hyoga Menomaru.

He then felt something behind him, a demonic aura. His eyes widened slightly, realizing there was no way anything could enter this place without his knowing.

"Hyoga Menomaru." A nefarious voice commented. "It would seem you are going very far out of your way to destroy me, I am impressed, Moth Demon."

Turning his head slightly, he saw the figure which mocked him, an all too familiar figure, even if he had not met him in person before, Katsuramaru. Red eyes narrowed on him as Menomaru turned to face the demon. Both had unmoving features, both made not an inch of movement towards one another as the wind blasted upwards finally from below, causing green and silver hair to be blown to the side by the powerful wind.

"Katsuramaru, I presume?" Menomaru asked coldly.

"I underestimated you Moth Demon. I had expected you to already begin the conquest of Japan. But this place is quite the plan. And I know _all_ of your plan, I would probably not even know it at all did you not become greedy, striking that deal with Kanna."

His eyes then became angry. "Or should I say Kaguya?"

An arrogant smirk came across Menomaru's face. "Well, you certainly are the clever one."

Katsuramaru's eyes only intensified at the remark.

"And what do you expect to achieve from all this? Hm?" Menomaru's smirk only turned into a grin.

"I expect to obtain a powerful ally to conquer Japan of course-"

"And kill me." Katsuramaru then remarked.

There was silence between the two as Menomaru just let his eyes talk, of course it was to kill him as well, he was a threat to his power. Any powerful demon was who Menomaru could not control.

"And I suspect you would have attempted to kill me the moment you came in here, unless you had a reason for this confrontation other than my end." Menomaru commented.

_He is dangerous, perhaps too dangerous for my plans. And yet I still need him alive, don't I?_

Katsuramaru was not pleased at these turn of events. He could most likely kill him now, bring him low, however that would be a waste. And at the very least he may kill Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru for him. Though he felt pathetic leaving this wretch to do work he was rightly entitled to. He could kill Menomaru whenever he liked... As well as Kaguya. Bankotsu, Ryukotsusei and Goshinki as well fell under the umbrella of creatures he had no reason to fear. Stepping back slightly as his smile returned to his features, Katsuramaru just nodded arrogantly.

"Perhaps it is I who should watch these events unfold. I am most interested to see if you succeed, Menomaru. Let me see if you can prove you are the threat to me you think you are."

_At the very least I can see what you can do Menomaru, perhaps I misjudged you._

()()()()()()()()()()

Below the stone floor above, which was more of a ceiling of course to Bankotsu and Goshini standing nearly 100 feet below it, they merely watched with mild interest. The walls here seemed to almost have veins. The wall also housed the bodies of hundreds of women. Each one seemed to be almost asleep inside these strange encased cocoons they were housed in.

Bankotsu wondered what they were, looking at the demon slayer now housed in the wall across from where he stood. What was going to happen here, he wondered, looking about. Firstly, why were they all women? Secondly, why the hell were they all human, Menomaru despised humans. Eh, it wasn't any of his business anyway.

Looking towards Goshinki, the demon just looked down at him.

"**He is having Kanna. Or whatever this creature that is holding Kanna's body, perform a ritual, whatever happens above as a catalyst.**"

"Cool, what're the women for?" Bankotsu then asked as Goshinki looked at them.

"**They are for something I can't quite understand. I believe they will be either consumed, or transformed into demons in some way.**" Goshinki then remarked.

"Hm. This I gotta see then." Bankotsu said, sitting down and resting the Banryu up against his shoulder.

Hell, if you haven't seen something before, at least its worth watching, right?

In the middle of this giant hall, stood Kanna, standing in a small pool of water, only rising above her feet. Even Bankotsu knew that Kanna was not entirely herself, still, it didn't matter, one less Naraku detachment wasn't going to exactly hurt anyone now was it?

()()()()()()()()()()

Kagura stood still for several more moments before her fan twisted slightly with her hand, the wind beginning to intensify. Sesshoumaru's trained eyes identified exactly what was going to happen here. He quickly took heed and dodged to the side as Kagura's fan whipped in his direction.

"**Dance of Blades!**"

The rifts in the air coming towards them turned into glowing shards, almost like hurtling glass. Thankfully his quick action had lead to his dodging these attacks as he locked onto Kagura. The mothers around her swirled violently, before beginning to make the air toxic. Thankfully, he was immune to such weak attempts to subdue him.

Kagura on the other hand was internally screaming in protest. She violently thought she could break the control from Menomaru, violently trying to twist her body, her arm, even turn her head as nothing budged. She wanted to cry out to Sesshoumaru to kill her even, anything to end this hell she'd been placed under, all she managed however, was her eyes, her eyes looking at him with sadness as she realized there was nothing she could do.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

Vortexes of wind blasted towards Sesshoumaru as he dodged past them, landing on both feet, his body low to the ground and leaning against the direction he'd landed in. He immediately took off towards Kagura, grasping her wrist, the one which held her fan as he looked at her. She was being controlled, his cold mask just stared at her.

Her left arm motioned sharply, her fingers beginning to glow a bright yellow before she plunged them into Sesshoumaru's chest. The Dog Demon's eyes winced as he looked at Kagura. Blood slowly drained from the wound down her nails, before drops began to dribble onto the stone floor. Immediately a deep blue light exploded from the ground as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagura's arm from his chest, he felt for a moment as though he could not breath, but now as ever, he acted as if not even wounded.

Kagura herself was confused by the glow, not understanding what was going on. Sesshoumaru still hadn't struck her dead, despite her body's attacks. Then she heard the laugh from above.

"Sesshoumaru. I am so very pleased you allowed yourself to bleed on my stage. It was what I needed to spur this ritual." Menomaru stated, his body hovering into view.

Golden eyes locked onto Menomaru as he continued to hover, before his feet gracefully landed on the now glowing stone as well.

"_And so The Blood of The Great Dog Demon Must Be Spilled."_

That was a woman's voice, Sesshoumaru noted, one he'd never heard before.

Slicing open his wrist, Menomaru then squeezed a drop of his blood onto the stone as well, which seemed to absorb it.

"_With This Union of Blood, With These Vessels to Harbor Their Sacrifice. Let That Which is Contained Take its True Form."_

What was going on, Sesshoumaru wondered, still holding Kagura now by both wrists.

"I needed your blood to begin this ritual, Dog Demon. And my blood was needed in order to prepare the sacrifices.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu immediately noticed the walls of the chamber glow brightly as Kanna looked up and ahead towards them. Fear? Bankotsu had never seen Kanna know fear, while he was dead or otherwise. He looked at the walls as they turned red with energy. The people inside the pods began screaming in agony, he saw their bodies burning out as their souls began to drain from their bodies.

Bankotsu could only look around as he saw some of the pods burst into flames, whilst a few, a select few... seemed to swell almost, it was strange.

The pool Kanna stood in turned to blood, then slowly seemed to turn into some kind of strange orange-liquid. Kanna seemed then be sinking in the pool, she dropped her mirror as well as it started to float in the strange thick substance.

Bankotsu walked over to it, attempting to stick his finger into the strange stew of blood and whatever else it was as Kanna disappeared into the stew, only to find it shocked him before he could even touch it. A Pentagram then glowed brightly in the middle, Kanna's mirror being the center of it. The swollen four pods remaining seemed to pump with life as a beautiful woman slowly stood from where Kanna once had, her body dripping with the thick substance as she seemed to absorbed the strange thick liquid into her body, soon the entire pool disappearing into the woman.

Bankotsu just started at her for a moment as clothes materialized over her naked form. She just smiled darkly towards the two, the demon and the mercenary.

"What are you, exactly?" Bankotsu finally asked, blinking at what he had just observed.

"I am Kaguya."

"No, Kagura is up there, I think they are having her fight Sess-"

"_Kaguya_, not _Kagura_." She stressed, her memories being less than fond of the demon which had attempted to betray her. Her new flesh was strange to become used to, a new body with less abilities, her immortality was gone until she could find a means of restoring it. She was almost tempted to devour these two fools.

"What's with those pods?" Bankotsu then asked, implying to the four pods. Kaguya just smiled.

"The excess demonic extract which was generated from the processing of the people." She explained. "Even now it consumes the poor souls stuck inside. Perhaps they will make admirable meals once they are finished."

Goshinki did not like this creature, he felt its mind, thinking it may eat even them. Their employment to Menomaru may not even continue much further than this, he may indeed feed them to this creature.

"**Bankotsu. We should check on how things are going above.**" He said uneasily.

Bankotsu had lived with Goshinki enough over the last month to know his nervous voice, even if it did not sound that way to others, and quite frankly he agreed, this woman scared the hell out of him.

His eyes narrowed as the pods began to crack, the first one being the last one sealed. Walking over to it, moving past Kagura, he heard dulled screaming from the occupant inside, hearing shifts in the body even before the pod burst open. He stood back in shock as he held up Banryu to defend himself.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha's feet moved as fast as they could as the massive tree lay ahead, they had seen it miles away.

_Menomaru's fortress I presume_

Inuyasha stopped outside the wood, much as Sesshoumaru had. Unlike Sesshoumaru it didn't move for him. Drawing the Tetsusaiga he pulled it above his head.

"**WIND SCAR!**" With the furious swing of his sword, the arch of golden lightning shot through the air tearing into the wood as it exploded in a massive flash. The entire tree creaking for seemingly a moment. An opening barely large enough to fit Inuyasha appeared and seemed to be slowly closing. "C'mon Kagome, lets go!" He shouted as the pair dived towards the hole.

He smelled blood, demon blood and human blood, this wasn't good.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu looked at what was Sango, in its place was a creature he thought looked like it had features in common with Menomaru. Two long red antenna dropping back, fanged teeth, pale white skin, her eyes were shut tightly in her scream as she fell on her side, shivering in agony, but he was willing to bet she had red eyes as well.

He heard the next woman screaming, knowing it wasn't just the girl, turning his head his eyes widened in disgust of Kagura _consuming_ one of these creatures from the inside out. Looking down at Sango again he looked up.

"Whose to say Menomaru doesn't want these things around, right Goshinki?" Bankotsu asked, turning his head. The purple demon's eyes narrowed a moment before nodding, understanding. It turned its frame towards Kaguya.

"**Woman. If you have not asked Menomaru for permission to consume these creatures, we insist you do.**"

Her tongue retracted a moment later as the body of the poor girl dropped into a heap, barely a fluid left in her body. Kaguya turned to Goshinki and smiled.

"Mmmm. I suppose I can wait to finish my meals." Kaguya said, her mirror coming to her with a gesture of her wrist. Kanna's essence and body was something certainly new as well, even if reshaped into her own, and of course given new life by Menomaru's spell. She wished for more power yet, and these three remaining... meals, could provide that. She smiled to herself as her mirror slowly formed a gateway, the girls that weren't Sango disappeared into it, before she turned to Bankotsu and Goshinki.

"You are defending that one. _Why_?" She asked coolly, knowing there had to have been a reason.

"Because I need her to lure Inuyasha. And once here, Menomaru will allow me to kill him, or kill him himself, so long as he watches as far as I know."

Just as Kaguya disappeared he felt a clawed hand grab his foot from the heaving Sango, she could barely move. Every inch of her body screamed with pain, every part of her felt polluted, as though she was dying as she tried to breath, the only feature of hers remaining, unknowingly to Sango, was her long brown hair.

Bankotsu pulled his foot away from Sango, just huffing to himself in disgust. "She's too weak to do anything right now anyway. Lets head top side, figure out to do with her once Inuyasha gets here, but not before we help Menomaru deal with Sesshoumaru."

()()()()()()()()()()

The entire tree-fortress rocked with the feeling of the Wind Scar, and Menomaru's eyes fixed towards the only entrance, there, that is where he would come from, Inuyasha.

Turning his eyes back to Sesshoumaru he merely smiled again.

"You will release Kagura at once." Sesshoumaru ordered as Menomaru just shook his head gently.

"Alas I am afraid not, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Menomaru mocked. "In fact, I believe you have begun to outlive you're usefulness."

Before Sesshoumaru could respond further he saw two figures appear, Tokijin's former body and the leader of the Band of 7. These creature's worked for Menomaru.

He looked at Kagura, knowing as soon as he released her she would attack him. He was surrounded on all sides, there was no escape, not that he would escape to begin with, he was Sesshoumaru. He was a Demon Lord, he was the son of the Great Dog Demon. Now was the time to buy time, to think of the plan in which he would crush each one of these fools.

Goshinki was the weakest, followed by Bankotsu, which meant that Menomaru would have to be dealt with last.

Letting go of Kagura he immediately jumped back as she flipped her fan towards him, releasing her dance of blades. Even as he landed he felt the force and speed with which Goshinki moved to attack, his massive clawed hand moving out towards him, each finger like a spear aiming to impale him. Bringing about Bakusaiga in one graceful motion he deflected the hand, before using his other to lash the demon with a poison whip.

"Tokijin, know your place." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Goshinki snarled furious back at his former master, snapping his jaws at him once in vain before the demon internally grinned, noting Bankotsu moving in for the attack from behind as he rushed towards him swinging the great halberd with all his force. Turning his head with a quick reaction Sesshoumaru maneuvered his entire body in a heartbeat to deflect the incoming strike with his sword, Banryu then slamming into the stone ceremonial room's floor with a brutal impact. Looking up he blinked in shock at how Sesshoumaru had dodged him, and received a punch to the face for his troubles.

Banryu came loose as his master stumbled back, a bruise forming on his cheek as Sesshoumaru carefully began to reposition himself, looking at each one of these creatures with hesitation now. He could not risk using Bakusaiga's main abilities, not while Kagura was still controlled by Menmoaru.

It was then he noted Menomaru had done little to nothing, he was merely _watching_. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes narrowed on him for a moment before he found himself once again under attack, this time from Kagura herself once again.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as another wave of demons came upon them, rushing towards them in a wave as Kagome pulled back her bow, releasing a sacred arrow which tore through the ranks of the lesser demons as though they were nothing, their screams of anguish echoing out through the halls of the massive fortress.

Inuyasha breathed in as he smelled Sesshoumaru's scent still, in the distance they could hear the sword fighting still.

Then he sniffed again, smelling Sango... below.

_Damn it. I've gotta either go help Sesshoumaru, or find Sango... _

"Sango's down, under several levels, c'mon, we've gotta find a way down." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome by the hand, his feet taking off like lightning as he tried to follow her scent to the lower levels.

As the pair went further and further into the tree, destroying more and more demons, they found themselves in the underbelly of the ritual circle, feeling an explosion from above. Kagome was the first to run forward seeing Sango.

"Sango!"

Sango's head weakly lifted, looking at her friend Kagome as she tried to reach her clawed hand out for her. Why did she have claws? Why was she here? She felt herself breathing shakily. Kohaku, he'd been wounded, so had Miroku, she had to get back to them. Above she felt another rumble of the tree, another explosion.

"Sango, everything is going to be fine." Kagome promised, trying to prop her friend up.

What happened? She felt demonic energy coming from Sango and she... had... antenna. Red eyes stared back up at her friend in confusion and Kagome knew why. She herself was scared, scared at what had seemingly happened to Sango.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

Sango's mind panicked as she grabbed for Kagome, trying to pull herself up, coughing as she did. "What. Happened?" She finally managed.

"It looks like they've changed you into some kind of. Demon. Sango..."

Sango's eyes widened as she looked over to Inuyasha.

()()()()()()()()()()

"**Dragon Rage!**"Another swing from Banryu was flung as yet another explosive wave of demonic energy cascaded towards Sesshoumaru, exploding on the ground where the demon lord once stood.

"You bastard! Stop fleeing and I'll kill you! Fight me!" Bankotsu shouted in a rage, diving after Sesshoumaru as their blades locked once again.

Bakusaiga scraped against Banryu as the two stood against one another. He already knew Kagura was moving against him, as was Goshinki. He needed to start dealing with these threats. Goshinki rushed towards them at his high speeds, and Sesshoumaru flipped into the air as the demon plowed into his friend, the two collapsing on the ground together in a huge purple heap.

Bankotsu's face was written with anger as Goshinki collided and tripped over him.

"Get off you idiot!"

Kagura was in the air, Bankotsu realized as his eyes widened, she was following Sesshoumaru which meant...

"**Bakusagia!**"

Bankotsu shoved Goshinki off him as he jumped into whirled the Banryu about, glowing with red hot energy forming a massive glowing shield around the two. However the explosion had other effects.

The solid stone floor blasting inwards, the entire ritual center falling apart as Bankotsu and Goshinki went crashing down into the deep dark space below.

Menomaru's eyes narrowed with anger at what he was seeing as Sesshoumaru dived below. This time he looked at Kagura with intent filled eyes. "Destroy him this time Kagura, even if it costs you your own life."

The puppet flew directly after Sesshoumaru.

Coughing below, Bankotsu pulled himself up, holding his head in pain as he winced. "Uh, man." A goofy grin appeared on his face as Goshinki looked up at him. "That one really hurts a lot more when you're not dead, you know that?"

Goshinki himself was in bad shape, rubble having crushed his lower half, he was a demon, he'd heal, but they'd have to clear the stone off first.

He then felt Tetsusaiga against his neck, looking up he blinked, swallowing hard.

"Oh. Hey Inuyasha. I was just thinking about you." Bankotsu said nervously.

"Were you? Funny, I was thinking about you to."

Inuyasha drew his blade back.

"**WIND SCAR!**"

Bankotsu raised his Banryu to protect him once again as the light exploded into him, he felt himself barely able to hold on in those moments before the scar faded. Breathing a side of relief he looked past the shield he'd turned his Banryu in, only to be clocked in the face by Inuyasha, dropping like a rock as he sprawled onto the ground.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand had landed, only to be assaulted by Kagura once more, wind blades descending on him as he deflected them away, she landed in front of him, Menomaru's "gifted" claws popping out to strike him down again.

And in that moment Kagome recognized the unfamiliar sight of Kagura attacking Sesshoumaru. Kagura was being controlled by Menomaru.

Running over as fast as she could, she grabbed Kagura.

And a moment later, she fell to her knees as a small symbol came out of the flesh on her forehead, and dropped on the ground helplessly.

Free.

She was free to move, to use her body again, to do whatever she wished. Her red eyes flashed back to normal within moments as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. He looked exhausted, his kimono stained with the blood she'd drawn from him only minutes earlier. Her body ached from overexertion as well, Menomaru merely commanding it as though it was some mere puppet. She looked at Kagome then a moment later, realizing it was this girl who had freed her mind.

It was as if the world stopped turning for a moment when she nodded her thanks to Kagome, saying a quiet thank you, before turning her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"I hurt you." She breathed. And much to her surprise, all he did in return was smile at her.

"You two idiots going to sit there and drool over one another, or are you gonna help me get rid of Menomaru?" Inuyasha shouted.

Menomaru. Kagura's eyes intensified immediately as she stood up, nearly falling at first as she felt Sesshoumaru's arm hold her. She hadn't used her body in weeks and it felt strange. Her teeth were clenched as she looked up at Menomaru.

"Do you honestly think yourselves able to defeat I, Hyoga Menomaru? This time I know the full abilities of your Backlash Wave, Inuyasha. As does another old friend of yours, if I am not mistaken."

_Old friend of his?_

Kagura's mind raced as she saw Kanna's mirror floating behind them.

"Kanna?" She asked. Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Kagome all turning to the mirror now as well, as a beautiful black haired woman emerged from the mirror, her cold blue eyes looking at them with a familiar smile.

"Kaguya!" Sango, Kagura, and Kagome all said at once.

_Kanna. Kanna was... consumed? For you to return Kanna was consumed?_

Rage peaked in Kagura's mind as she flipped her fan open, anger written across her features.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

She knew the instant she saw her, that smug bitch. She'd been the demonic aura she sensed in Kanna. Kanna had been manipulated into allowing this... beast to manifest itself through her. Her sister finally had the same chance she did to be free and this witch had taken it from her. Well she'd take it back for Kanna if she could.

The wind blasted away into nothingness as Kaguya began to chant. The mirror flipping into the air in front of her.

Inuyasha had turned his attention now as well.

Kaguya and Menomaru? He and Sesshoumaru's work were going to be cut out for them.

Then came the flash of light, a beam of raw light coming towards Kagura.

Kagura's heart stopped as she realized she'd just provoked her own death. She paused as she just watched the beam, her life moving in slow motion before she felt something roughly pushing her. She fell to the ground with a weak thud before turning up at who had pushed her. Sesshoumaru.

Life seemed to speed back up, what once seemed to feel like an hour now finished in a flash, as a hole was blown through Sesshoumaru's stomach.

"Sesshoumaru!"

She heard herself cry out in desperation as he fell to his knees, looking up blankly, his head falling to the side a moment after that bobbing limply. She moved to his side, grabbing him firmly before he fell to the ground entirely.

Her heart was racing, no, nononono she'd just saw him again. He'd come for her again and this couldn't end this way. He was looking at her, she knew how much pain he was in and that he couldn't move, but his eyes traced to her almost instinctively. What was she supposed to do now to make this better? Behind them the battle raged on between Inuyasha and Kaguya but she couldn't care.

She felt tears brimming in her eyes as the demon she loved began to die in her arms. And then he smiled at her, raising his arm weakly to her hand, breathing in deeply to even begin to speak.

"You are still beautiful, even when you cry." He managed.

He'd failed to save her. He was dying now as well, much as his father had been. The gaping wound in his chest would have been immediately fatal were he human, thankfully he was not. All the same a wound of this size would kill him, even now his body felt as though it was trying to converse energy, trying to shut down.

_All for a demon spawned from Naraku._

He felt himself quietly smile one last time, looking at Kagura as a line of blood drained from his mouth when he did. He felt almost frozen after that as his body had trouble even staying awake. Finally, his eyes slowly shut, slowly giving in to his wounds.

His chest was still breathing if only barely and she was beginning to lose her mind. Grabbing her feather she knew she had to run, she had to get away as she threw it into the air, a moment later Sesshoumaru's body and herself ascending into the sky with high winds projecting them, Menomaru merely watching them leave.

_Run as far as you want Kagura. And take that corpses with you, it will do little to save you._

Another set of eyes had watched what had occurred. Katsuramaru watched the two figures escape on Kagura's feather. His frozen red eyes ticked for a moment, his face one of a dark dislike. Sesshoumaru had sacrificed himself for Kagura. Perhaps it was time to do his father a favor and remind him how... dangerous love could be. Then again, perhaps not, his mind beginning to feel several things which needed his attention.

Below Kagome watched with Sango as Inuyasha tried desperately to fight Kaguya.

"You are still the weak half-demon I remember Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back to where he'd seen Sesshoumaru fall. When he saw that he'd attacked unrelentingly, trying to distract her from them. Good, they were gone, and now it was time for him to be gone too.

Menomaru still wasn't moving to attack.

_Why?_

He jumped back, sheathing Tetsusaiga before grabbing Kagome and Sango under each arm.

"You will try to run from me?" Kaguya asked in amusement.

"I'll do more than that." Inuyasha said, charging towards her. Kaguya was taken back by the fact he was charging her while holding two human woman.

_Just what does he expect to accomplish, there was no way he could-_

She then felt the sharp pain of a headbutt cracking into her face as she collapsed onto the ground, Inuyasha running behind her as she looked up to Menomaru scowling.

"Why will you do nothing?" She shouted angrily above as Menomaru merely smirked.

"Because." Menomaru said, slowly landing next to her. Bankotsu and Goshinki behind them.

"Did you not see one of them, the demon slayer?"

Kaguya's eyes narrowed as Menomaru just had a pondering look.

"Tell me, Kaguya. How did that Ritual exactly _work_ for those humans?"

**End Chapter.**

Review the story if you like. I appreciate feedback and questions of course. I do answer all reviews.

Also, an important note. The next 3 chapters will all take place at the same time, instead of dividing the next 3 into 3 separate groups, I've decided to focus on one group of characters at a time.

Next Chapter will be Kagura, Sesshoumaru, his mother, and that general group.

Chapter 5 will focus on Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango (poor Sango .), Miroku, Kohaku and ect.

And Chapter 6 will focus on the villains of our story and what they are up to. After that it'll be moving back towards everyone being a bit more mashed together, but I do wanna take a few chapters to really just focus on smaller groups and kinda rally who they are and where they are coming from.


	12. Act II: Chapter 4: The Favored Son

This chapter essentially is entirely about Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

Act II  
Chapter 4: The Favored Son

Exhausted. If there was one word to describe Kagura right now it was exhausted. Physically exhausted to the point where the only thing keeping her awake was the adrenaline from the panic she felt over the dying demon which now rested in her arms. Emotionally exhausted because of everything that had happened, Menomaru playing with her body and mind, Sesshoumaru coming to rescue her, being forced to fight Sesshoumaru as well. She flew as fast as she could to the only place she knew of that may be able to help him.

She couldn't tell how bad his injury was other than severe, having a hole in you even as a demon was no small thing to survive. She'd managed to survive it only by having her heart in Naraku's hand, later a similar wound from Naraku himself would end her life, thanks to his miasma. And now Sesshoumaru lay here bleeding all over her and she didn't know what to do other than fly as fast and as far as she could.

What if he died? Her eyes looked down at him worryingly as she felt his body becoming colder, he'd lost so much blood. Her kimono looked almost like it was supposed to be a pattern of red he'd bled so much. But then there it was. The castle she recognized in the distance as her feather came flying towards it with all the speed of the wind. She landed far more roughly than usual, normally her feather never touching the ground but in this case it skid along the stone under them.

She tried to prop up Sesshoumaru with her arms, pulling him back slightly as she looked about in a panic, someone had to be here. It was night now, maybe they were asleep?

_Please someone be here._

Her heart was racing, she didn't think it'd ever beat this desperately before. She was so tired but she couldn't stop, not if Sesshoumaru was going to live.

"H-Help!" Finally she cried out.

The smell of blood lingered about the two of them, She could smell who it was, and her eyes were keen enough to see them. The two forms illuminated by the full moon behind them, its cool light seemingly highlighting their figures, her eyes narrowed coldly at what she saw.

The woman, the wind demon, was holding the body of her son against herself. He was unconscious and she looked down at him with such desperation, such care, such worry, a fear of losing the silver haired demon. Quietly the woman in the purple kimono walked into the moonlight herself, looking down at the pair as Kagura's eyes flashed up towards the woman, her eyes desperate.

"Please, help him." She begged weakly.

Her eyes looked towards the wound in Sesshoumaru's chest, the gaping hole in him. His skin was pale, far more than usual, he was likely in a coma. Must it fall to her? Clearly it did, the woman too stupid and helpless to help her son. Her son, wounded and dying before her. Her son in the arms of that creature he had brought back here not too long ago.

And as she approached, Kagura's worry written face finally started to wane, before she too passed out. She'd been awake for days under Menomaru's control, and finally her body couldn't handle any further exhaustion. Her last thoughts were written only with one thing, worry for Sesshoumaru.

And Sesshoumaru's mother knew this. She could see the weak look in the demon's eyes before she passed out. That girl loved her son, she almost grieved for him without him even being dead yet. Golden eyes appraised his body, his wounds as a gentle hand came down to pull him away, leaving Kagura laying in a heap on the stone. She would save her son, the woman could rot.

()()()()()()()()()()

He seemed so peaceful when at rest. The Morning sun had already crested in the distance as light began to flood into the room. The Honored Mother of Sesshoumaru had stayed with him the night. It was not as simple as simply casting a spell of healing onto the body only because he'd lost so much blood. A demon could live with very little, however he lost enough to say he couldn't recover. This had not been acceptable to his mother, who gave him the right to some of her very own blood to keep her son alive.

But even now his skin was cold to the touch. It would be weeks before he made a full recovery, she was sure she didn't even want him moving for a few days. Trained from birth to do so, to always act in his ridged ways however, Sesshoumaru's eyes tiredly and weakly began to open, feeling the sun on his body. His mother just looked down at him, her face unreadable to anyone but perhaps Sesshoumaru himself, or perhaps her late husband.

He felt cold, his body felt empty somehow as well. He tried to even move his arm and it barely responded, lifting weakly into the air before he felt warm hands grasp it, gently placing it beside him.

"You should not move." His mother advised as he just closed his eyes painfully again.

She was caring for him. He gave a small, barely visible nod to his mother, his eyes looking over to her quietly before blinking. What had happened after he blacked out? All he could remember was the light, the light that seared through him. His name being cried out by Kagura.

His eyes flashed open as his hand tried to raise again, this time towards his mother, who once again set it down beside him. Her eyes flashing with concern as he tried to sit, failing. She sighed to herself, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you trying to do to yourself, Sesshoumuau?"

He shook his head quietly, before finally managing to find his voice.

"Who brought me here?" He asked weakly.

His mother gave a small smile in response, something he was unaccustomed to. He just felt confused as she shook her head herself.

"You need not concern yourself with that, Sesshoumaru."

He need not concern himself with that? His eyes filled with worry and frustration in that moment as he tried to ask another question, just feeling the finger on his mother on his lips.

"You must begin to feel better, my son. We will talk. For now? You have soup you must have." She said, implying to the steaming bowl next to his cot. He just breathed out, clearly disappointed as he felt is mother tip his head up, so weak he couldn't even do that himself.

_He loves that creature outside, drooling on the paved walkway._

She felt... angry for that moment, angry at that creature for doing this to her son. There was no way Sesshoumaru would have allowed himself a wound such as this, particularly in such a vulnerable position, unless he was defending someone else. She knew her son far too well for that. Which meant he was defending the woman he bled all over, that disgusting detachment of Naraku. He loved a woman born of a creature so vile, so much so that he'd sacrifice himself for her? And even now, even near death's door still, he wished to see her.

How weak. How weak her son had become. She'd not yet known of Rin, or Sesshoumaru's changed position on his servant Jaken either. For now her contempt was reserved for the detachment outside. She would fix this. Today she would fix this she decided as she carefully helped her son with his soup. Firstly, she would get rid of the creature outside.

Once his soup was finished, Sesshoumaru seemed to regain a small level of color, looking up towards his mother.

"Thank you." He murmured weakly, before his head turned to the side, looking in some way... disappointed.

Standing, his mother just nodded her head pleasantly to her son.

"I will return, there is something I must deal with first."

()()()()()()()()()()

Red eyes slowly began to crack open. Her face hurt, she realized in that moment as her body continued to ache all over. Wincing in pain she tried to get up, realizing she was still on the stone surface of the walkway in Sesshoumaru's mother's home. Blinking she looked quickly over to where Sesshoumaru had been, seeing only a massed stain of blood. Her clothes were still covered in the red color as well as she trembled.

Where was he? Was he alright? Concerned, she slowly and painfully pulled herself up, only to be confronted by the view of a woman in a purple Kimono, the one from last night. She narrowed her eyes on the woman who walked towards her. Something was wrong with the way she looked, still as cold as ever, but the look of _intent_ on her face was discouraging.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked, still trying to straighten out her kimono from the awkward pose she'd slept in, her back hurt, that was certainly true, and she knew she had a red make on her face from half of her face being pressed into the stone while she slept.

Instead, she only received a look.

"You will leave here. And never speak of my son again. I will tell him that you abandoned him here."

_What the hell is your problem lady?_

Kagura's teeth immediately grit as she pulled her fan up, looking at the woman dangerously in response. Red eyes met gold as the two stared one another down. Clearly, there was little love lost between the two women as Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"And why would I do something foolish like that?"

"Because my son has nearly died for you. I may not know the details, but I know how Sesshoumaru could receive a wound such as that under normal circumstances. And considering _you_ brought him here as well, I was able to connect as many dots as I needed."

"He saved me." Kagura then spat in response.

"Of course he did. And he should not have. Be grateful he has saved you twice, woman. My son is not here to save you. He lives to conquer. The feelings you cause him are _weak_ and endanger his life. Is that not evident?"

Weak and endanger his life?

He wasn't free.

She'd always thought that his life was something to envy, a man who embodied freedom and power, and as she'd come to know him, as he'd come to free her, herself, she'd come to realize that very thing. He was just as shackled as she was once. Shackled by principals drilled into his mind as a child she was sure. To always be the best, be the strongest and never show weakness. But he thought everything was weakness other than mere martial prowess. He thought that because that was what his parents taught him, and clearly still enforced.

"Oh? So I am the weakness you're perfect son has? Are things not going according to plan?" Kagura mocked, trying to stir a reaction from Sesshoumaru's Mother.

The woman's face shifted only mildly, showing her annoyance at the remark from the arrogant Naraku spawned woman in front of her.

"You now mock me," She said with a reserved tone. "So you wish death over life?"

"If that is the only choices I have, then I'll choose death. But I _dare_ you to come try and take me." Kagura said with a cold tone, almost as if it was frost. "Perhaps I'll manage to ruin that pretty face of yours before you can protect your _precious_ son from the monster I'm sure you think I am."

The Purple clad dog demon took a step forward, her eyes shifting red as her pupils became blue. Kagura raised her fan defensively before both froze.

Sesshoumaru, still only half dressed stood in the doorway in which his mother had come from, bandaging still wrapped around his mid section, blood stains all over these bandages. Magically grown fresh flesh could be seen at the edges of the bandage, though it was clearly exhausting for Sesshoumaru to even stand, his face was etched with pain, something he almost never showed even when in total agony.

Kagura felt relief, he was kind of alright. Certainly he wasn't exactly fighting Naraku or doing battle with demons, and probably wouldn't be for some time, but he was alive. She wanted to almost run to his side though prevented herself from doing this, she still wasn't sure exactly where they were. His mother's eyes returned to gold, Kagura then noted as concern came over her face for a brief moment, turning her body and head to address her son.

Kagura was tempted to attack her from behind at that moment.

"I heard everything." Sesshoumaru said bluntly as he tried to step forward, nearly falling were it not for the support of the wall.

"We will be leaving Kagura." He then added.

His mother clearly swallowed.

"You are hurt." She then said, her voice changing slightly as she feebly tried to respond.

The amount of pain he was in even now to stand was immense and she knew it. He'd gotten up when he should never have been able to do so, and he'd gotten up for that creature which now stood behind her. Her eyes just looked shocked for a moment as she realized this. He was being strong for this woman.

"I am fine." Sesshoumaru then responded, it was a cold tone.

It was entirely different from what it had only been a few minutes ago, and she knew why even more than before when Kagura cautiously approached him. She felt hurt at the rejection of her son.

Sesshoumaru had a feeling his mother had tried to prevent him from knowing Kagura was here when he woke and asked. He himself smelled of Kagura. He wasn't sure how he got her here, or what happened to Menomaru and the demon that attacked him, but he knew that smell too well now. His eyes wondered to Kagura now, seeing her in a blood drenched kimono. Red may have fit her well if it was not his blood providing the color, he thought.

When Kagura came to him, he wasn't entirely sure what he could say, or how he could react. He felt unsure, he felt a strange feeling coming over him despite his weakness and exhaustion. She just smiled at him. Were he not in so much pain, he _may_ have smiled back, he thought to himself. Then he felt her arms slowly wrap around him. Pain shot through his torso but he ignored it, moving his right arm to the back of her head as the two stood there for several moments.

He was cold. Kagura remembered how warm he had been the last time they embraced, and now he felt almost like hugging a piece of ice. He'd been that close to death, she realized. Even right now he shouldn't be anywhere close to being up. She looked up at him a moment later before he just nodded to her reluctantly to let go. Kagura herself slowly pulled her arms away, stepping back.

His mother had watched the embrace with a cold demeanor. Her eyes however were hurt. He was picking this creature over common sense, and over her.

_All Mother's eventually lose their son's such ways._

But she'd lost more than a son this way, this was the same way she'd lost her husband. A lower creature coming and seducing them away. She was near certain this woman would be the death of her son, the last thing she'd had in the world, even though she saw him so sparingly now.

Sesshoumaru did not need to exchange another word with his mother as he looked at her.

Kagura eyed the woman pleasantly, a feeling of superiority rising in her chest.

_That's right you old witch, he's mine._

Sesshoumaru's Mother caught the look and almost scowled in response, but stopped, looking at her son.

"I would appreciate it if you visited more often." His mother admitted quietly, grasping at straws.

"I may." Sesshoumaru responded.

All the same she had saved him. His wound was healed by her, and he suspected she'd even given him her own blood. And of course she was his mother, even if she couldn't stand Kagura, and Kagura couldn't stand her.

His mother only nodded in response as Kagura cast out a feather from her hair.

Sesshoumaru was uneasy about this, not even being able to fly under his own power felt... weak. But what choice did he have, he wondered?

()()()()()()()()()()

"Its Kagura's feather Jaken!" An excited Rin announced as the small demon ran up beside her, looking into the air seeing the familiar feather.

_Ugh... its that wretched woman again._

Jaken's thoughts were far less enthusiastic when the feather arrived, only the pair were to be further surprised as Sesshoumaru himself stepped away from the feather as the wind blew violently behind him, the feather changing into its smaller form as Kagura slid it back into her hair.

"Yo." Kagura said with a smile across her lips.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin then said joyfully, running into the demon's legs and hugging him, clearly happy to see him. Normally there was a 'no contact' policy between Sesshoumaru and well... anyone. But he pattered the girl on the top of her head patiently. The pain she was causing him right now was excruciating, but he'd become more adapted to the injury on his mid section, now hidden by his kimono.

"We were worried, you were gone for two days and Ah-Un and Jaken couldn't smell where you'd gone and-"

"Rin, its alright. I'm here now. And as you've noted I brought Kagura as well. Perhaps Kagura will be kind enough to teach you to dance still. Would you not like that?"

Rin's bright eyes looked up, nodding to Sesshoumaru quickly before pulling herself away from his legs. He was relieved for that honestly as she ran over to brightly smile at Kagura.

What a cute kid she could be, Kagura thought to herself before reluctantly smiling at Rin.

"Tomorrow though, Sesshoumaru and I are very tired." She admitted to the little girl, who merely frowned in response before noticing how Sesshoumaru was standing. He normally seemed very strong even while quiet, though right now his stance alone showed he was trying to hide pain. He walked more slowly than usual as he made way to Ah-Un, standing near the creature, placing his hand on its side.

Ah-Un itself turned slightly at this, Sesshoumaru never did anything like _this_ before. It clearly knew he was standing next to it in fear that he'd have no support.

_It feels like my midsection is about to fall apart._

Sesshoumaru prevented another ache of pain showing through as he looked at Kagura for a moment. She'd be the one who helped him change the bandages under his kimono later.

()()()()()()()()()()

Hours passed as day turned into night once again. Normally Sesshoumaru merely lead his merry little band, ironically, wherever he felt the wind take him through his scent. On quests for power or to destroy people who interfered with his affairs. But today they were merely making their way towards the mountainside. He considered for now his business with Menomaru finished, though he doubted Menomaru would feel the same way in turn.

But even now as Jaken sat by the fire he'd set only an hour ago, and Rin lay against the resting Ah-Un, both now sleeping, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel anxious, waiting for Jaken to sleep. He didn't want them to see him like this. Had Kagura herself not been the one to bring him to his mother to be healed, he'd not want her to have seen it either.

Jaken noted the slightly off look from his master from the fire, Sesshoumaru staring at him as if waiting for something. The little demon marched over to his master, nodding his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you need of me?"

Sesshoumaru's wound itched, the bandage needing changing as he stopped himself from snapping at Jaken. He felt himself sweating even because of the discomfort. Perhaps he could send Jaken on some errand that would take him an hour or so to complete? Perhaps he could just order him to sleep even. Sighing, he just looked at Jaken.

"Nothing Jaken, I just had something on my mind."

"Are you sure my Lord? You look very restless." Jaken further probed.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru finally said, his brows shifting to show his displeasure. "I am _fine_, and would rather you not ask me if I require anything for the rest of this evening, is that understood?"

Jaken swallowed nervously, before walking back to the camp fire, sitting down and looking over cautiously. The look he received in turn caused the demon to nervously stare back at the fire, his eyes not averting as he clearly became terrified.

Kagura watched the exchange with a smile on her lips, she was sitting above from a tree branch, looking down for a moment still wondering when the toad would fall asleep. Finally she dropped down from above as the toad seemed to fall asleep next to his staff.

Difficultly rising, Sesshoumaru pulled himself to his feet, his face turning towards Kagura. Kagura had told him earlier she found a place private enough that he doubted Rin or Jaken would follow them. He followed her deeper into the forest on the mountainside before they stopped. He knelt down, looking at the hot springs next to them, the light from the moon, no longer full from the night before, reflecting back at them.

He slowly began the process of taking the top of his kimono off, the fabric slipping from his skin revealing the bloody wrap around his mid section. He had trouble moving his arms without a certain level of pain.

Kagura merely watched him for several moments, her red eyes appraising him playfully as he looked back at her, clearly irritated by what she knew he'd call 'childish infatuations', though the same as they day they met, she'd describe him as a very beautiful man. Walking over to him she inspected the bloody bandage, thankfully before they'd left, she'd taken supplies which Ah-Un carried to redress the wound.

"This may hurt."

He merely nodded in response, as the wound's wrapping was removed she heard him hiss once, her eyes traveled up to his, his face written with pain.

"I am being as careful as I can be."

He already knew she was, though the pain of the strange new healed flesh to the open air caused his teeth to grind.

She just looked at the wound, the border of the new flesh ringed with dried blood, it smelled wretched as well. She looked back up at him as well, she knew he could smell how bad the wound as well. Thankfully she didn't have his sense of smell. He on the other hand, looked very ill from the odor his body was making, the smell of dried blood, sweat, and rot seemed to come from his wound.

He looked down at her as she stepped away, holding her nose and waving a hand.

"I think before I do anything else you're going to jump into the hot spring." She recommended as Sesshoumaru's cold features regarded her, his own nose twitched in revulsion however as he nodded. His swords were laid next to his kimono within a few moments and he took the first steps into the hot water.

As soon as the fresh flesh touched the water he hissed again, his eyes intensifying with the pain, though this look was quickly brought back to heel under his mask of indifference. He relaxed his body into the spring as he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the stinging sensation of the wound as the dried blood and sweat began to be purged by the water.

"Kagura?" He asked after a moment, peeking one eye open, there was no sign of her as he looked around the pool a moment later. His nose raised to the air as he attempted to discern her location, only a moment later to hear the sound of a body entering the water. He turned his head towards the now nude form of Kagura, though it was quickly masked by the warm water of the pool. She glided through the water a moment later before finding her place beside him.

"What are you doing?" He then asked.

Closing his eyes again as he rested back against the rock behind him, careful for it not to touch the wound, Sesshoumaru just breathed out calmly.

"I figured after being covered in moths for a week that I needed a wash as well."

Smirking to herself as she rested her right arm over his left, pulling herself against his side. A moment later she pulled his arm around her shoulders as she rested against him. His eyes were still closed she noted as a small, barely noticeable smile came over his lips.

"I, Sesshoumaru, however believe that to be a lie Kagura, and that you're principal reason for entering this pool is to be near me."

"Do you object?"

His smile grew larger, his eyes finally opening as he let his head fall to the side looking at her. This was a perfect moment, he thought to himself. The warm water, Kagura, the moon in the sky, what could possible take this moment away? Reaching a hand over to Kagura's face, he cupped her towards him, leaning ever so close.

_He's going to kiss me._

Kagura's eyes went wide at this realization as she looked at him with an expression of shock. She wondered in that moment about everything she'd had happen in her life. Her enslavement to Naraku. Her death and placement in Hell. Sesshoumaru saving her. Her enslavement to Menomaru and the death of Naraku. It all came flooding to the forefront of her mind for a few brief seconds.

Moving her own arm up to hold his head, she leaned into the embrace for a brief moment before she heard a twig snap.

Red eyes flared to become aware, as did yellow as both had one eyeball on the red clad figure standing there, looking in shock at the two of them.

_What a perfect time for my idiot brother to stumble across me. Wounded and about to kiss Kagura._

"Inuyasha! Did you find the hot spring!"

No response came as Kagome marched up behind him.

"I said Inuyasha did you find the-" Kagome stopped as she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against a rock, Kagura pressed up against him and the two of them staring back at Inuyasha.

"..."

Everyone was quiet for those few moments as Kagome anxiously rubbed the back of her head.

"So. Uhm... Hi."

Inuyasha stared for a few more moments before he started to laugh out loud, pointing his finger at the two of them as he almost painfully laughed. Kagura heard Sesshoumaru growl, something uncharacteristic of him being so controlled, though they both knew he couldn't even launch an attack into Inuyasha.

**End Chapter.**

And this is where I'm going to be taking a few day break. I need to catch up and get a few more chapters done, but I also need to work a lot more this week. So, I will still be updating regularly, just I doubt it'll be every day, as has been the case. It'll probably be once every 1-4 days now, or at least until I get more time off :P**  
**


	13. Act II: Chapter 5: Getting By

Act II:  
Chapter 5: Getting By

Eyes slowly began to open as a painful moan escaped his lips. He couldn't move his back was his first realization. Well, he couldn't move his back without pain shooting through his entire body. He felt his face against a cot on the ground, dark chocolate eyes looked around for a moment as he felt almost the need to call for help.

"Hello?" Miroku then asked helplessly as he heard rustling all around him in the grass nearby.

He felt someone checking his back for a moment, fingers pressed against the two long wounds as he cringed in pain, teeth clenching. His hand grasped out for someone only finding no body there, even if sensing their presence.

"Hold still Miroku, I've gotta check on your wound, its really bad."

Miroku tried to look over towards her, knowing it was Kagome. At least Kagome was alright, he thought to himself as his stomach began to protest as well. He was _so_ hungry. How long had he been out for?

"Kagome?" He asked weakly, trying to look at her. "Is everyone alright?"

Kagome was quiet in response however, he felt some sting in the pain in his back for a moment before Kagome spoke.

"Well, Kohaku has a broken arm. And uhm... Sango. Sango has. Sango has bigger problems." Kagome finally admitted. "Well not problems but. She's. She's not doing so well."

Miroku immediately try to get up, before crying out in pain and falling back down on his front, breathing in heavily with pain as he closed his eyes tightly.

"She's not hurt Miroku! Just. I'll see if I can get her to see you in a bit okay?" Kagome offered. "Just. Just be careful what you say, alright?"

Be careful what he said? Dread came over him at the thoughts of what could have happened. Immediately it raced to a dozen possibilities, burns, a missing limb, scars, what had Goshinki and Bankotsu done to her?

()()()()()()()()()()

She'd been alone since she'd seen Kohaku only an hour ago, she just wanted to be alone right now. Placing herself next to the stream which ran near where she'd first been abducted all she could do was look down at her reflection. It was horrible. It was horrible to look at a reflection and see not yourself, but someone else. Someone who had traits like your own, but they were not your own. Her skin was so pale she almost felt cold, and the two long, hanging red antenna and strange red eyes didn't help. Every time she touched her skin she scratched herself by accident with newly formed claws. She felt miserable like this.

It was strange, she felt... exploited somehow, as if she was used and then thrown away and left like _this_. They'd taken her humanity from her even. What was she even now? She saw the looks Inuyasha gave her, one's of _sympathy_ for being what? A Half Demon? She saw the look of shock on her own brother's face when he saw her. Miroku was still unconscious and she was thankful for that.

Everything in her life had gone so _wrong_. Her family being wiped out by Naraku, Kohaku and Miroku being tortured by Naraku with various curses and she thought that it was over now, she and her friends and family could just move on. Now how was she supposed to move on?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a month, red eyes narrowing on it as she could almost _hear_ it. Hear it... hear it speaking to Menomaru. Drawing up her sword she flung it towards the moth, which was cut in half in the air. The wings delicately blowing in the breeze before landing in the water. She breathed out a sigh of relief, her head hanging before she felt something wet. Opening her eyes widely Sango saw her antenna tapping the water. Her teeth grit with frustration as she grabbed one harshly, before wincing in pain at what she'd just done to herself as she sat back feeling angrier by the moment.

"Just what the hell are these stupid things even for?" She almost screamed before sighing to herself in almost the same breath.

What use was there sitting here being miserable? At least she still had Kohaku, Kirara and Miroku, and of course Inuyasha, Shippou, Kagome and even Myogia, right?

Then she heard the whistle through the wind for the second time that day, grabbing her head in pain as she almost fell over, what _was_ that? She almost felt the urge to jump out of her skin every time it came. It was like some kind of horrible whistle which made her brain protest against everything she was doing, even just sitting down. Grinding her teeth again she was reminded of another reason why she'd come to hate whatever the hell she'd become.

"Hey, Sango, you alright?" A voice asked from behind.

Not again, please not again? She didn't want sympathy, she thought fiercely before her head turned, noting Inuyasha as she just regarded him for a moment. So he was going to come tell her it wasn't so bad? She'd like to believe him. She decided that in that very moment as she closed her eyes, moving her arms around herself as if to protect herself.

She still felt toxic.

"Miroku just woke up, he's asking questions about you." Inuyasha said as he walked down the side of the grassy mound he was standing on, approaching the small stream.

"Oh. he. he is?"

"Sango, you know you're not any different, right? So you're pale and have. Uhm. Things sticking out of you're head-"

"Kagome calls them antenna-"

"Things sticking out of your head, don't try to change the subject. Anyway, you should probably go see him. I think you need us right now too."

He was trying to be nice, and wasn't actually doing a half assed job of it, Sango noted. Times like now you started to realize who you're friends were, and how good your friends were. She smiled difficultly as she looked at Inuyasha, fighting back a more emotional response as she nodded to him. Inuyasha, Kagome, everyone, they all cared about her. She had good friends.

"Besides, Miroku's as lecherous as they come, right? He'd still want you even if you looked like a-"

Inuyasha's face became nervous based off the look of sheer fury from Sango, her eyes narrowed at him as he swallowed nervously.

"I mean well, you see. I. Uhm. Oh, Kagome's calling me, gotta run!" Inuyasha said as he quickly ran for cover.

"You get back here!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome's head turned up as she saw Inuyasha come tumbling down a hill, a massive welt on the side of his face from where she presumed, Sango punched him. Closing her eyes she tried to breathe calmly as Inuyasha got up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He shouted to Sango.

"Inuyasha."

"I was just trying to help you out, and you go and-"

"INUYASHA! Sit boy!"

**SLAM**

Inuyasha groaned on the ground as he pulled himself up from the mud, an annoyed look on his face. This look being directed at Kagome as his lips just formed into a thin line.

"Thank you Kagome, can I have another one?"

Kagome looked annoyed now herself, balling her fists.

"Well you weren't listening, and you were being a jerk to Sango and-"

She stopped when she saw the demon-slayer walking quietly down the side of the muddied hill. Kagome couldn't help but look at how pale she was still. This was going to be some getting used to. Sango hadn't really talked about what happened after she woke up even to find herself like that.

As if reading Kagome's thoughts, Sango's antenna twitched forward for a moment, turning towards her friend as she just turned her head towards her friend.

"You know if you need to talk Sango, we're all here."

"Yea, I know." Sango said, smiling gently. "But not now, I. I want to go see Miroku."

Kagome merely nodded in response as Inuyasha tried to pull himself up again, walking next to Kagome.

Well, at least Sango wasn't going crazy and trying to kill everyone, that was something, right?

"There has to be some kind of way we can help her." Kagome said, looking towards Inuyasha. "You know, change back."

Inuyasha sighed. "Why did you think Kikyo and me wanted the Sacred Jewel, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after a moment. "We were going to wish for me to become a full human so we could be together. I don't know about anything else with the power to turn a half-demon into a human." Inuyasha admitted to Kagome.

()()()()()()()()()()

There was nothing, nothing in his hand any longer since the death of Naraku and even though his curse was lifted it always felt as though it was always there. Because after having the wind tunnel burrowed into his hand for so long he couldn't help but feel almost naked without it. Miroku knew full well that he could have stopped Goshinki with his Wind Tunnel. What good was he now? He could fight lesser demons certainly, but powerful beasts like Goshinki, or Sutoomu?

He'd managed to sit now, and he wished he hadn't, he still couldn't stand.

And then she came. Sango, his Sango, came to him. And he didn't know what to say. He just saw the pale skin and red eyed creature with antenna hanging from her head. How did you just respond to that? So, this was what Kagome had been trying to avoid talking to him about. He breathed in only once before wincing at his back due to the movement of his breathing.

"So Sango, what's new?" He tried to ask, as if nothing was wrong.

He received an unimpressed look in response from Sango.

Right, apparently she didn't want to side step the issue it seemed.

"I uhm. Are you alright?" Miroku then asked, not sure what else to say to even begin a conversation like this.

Sango just stared at Miroku, knowing how hopeless any kind of conversation like this would be, but it was still something she had to do.

"No, no I'm not alright." Sango said, almost as if deciding that was the case right then and there.

"Sango. It doesn't change anything." Miroku told her a second later, struggling to stand as his face twisted with pain.

"Buddha I hope that stops." He whispered to himself as he walked over to Sango, standing in front of her as best he could, trying not to be hunched over from the pain in his back.

"Doesn't it? Look at me!" Sango said angrily.

"I am." Miroku said softly in return. "It doesn't change a thing Sango."

She then felt a hand pressed against her buttocks as she balled her fist.

_Even now that stupid jerk is!-_

**Slap**

()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome sighed, hearing the echo of the slap. At least that hadn't changed, maybe things could start getting back to normal now. She was still worried about Sango, make no mistake, but Miroku at least wasn't going to add more problems for her.

Of course now Kagome found herself alone, standing next to Inuyasha. Shippou was exhausted from the whole ordeal and was sleeping next to Kirara, Kohaku had just _disappeared_ after Sango talked to him.

Inuyasha himself had been thinking, but not about Sango of course. He was thinking of Kagome, even now as he just looked at her. Her usual overwhelmed backpack was starting to get low on supplies, and there was no going back to the future. This was it, her life was here now. So just what the hell were they supposed to do? In the back of his mind he already knew, he loves Kagome, and he'd always protect her.

"Kagome."

Kagome's head turned towards Inuyasha as he looked at her, she seemed confused by the look he was giving her, one of concern and compassion.

"We've gotta talk about what's going to happen after we beat Menomaru, and figure out how to stop Sutoomu." Inuyasha finally said. "About well, us, you, everything."

She hadn't wanted to think about it in all honesty, think about the fact she could never see her family again. Kagome knew that the only thing she had left in the world was Inuyasha and her friends. But what about after this was all done? After they got together the Jewel, and stopped those demons? Would there always be a new threat? But even if there was she was only mortal. She eventually was going to start getting older.

What would she do with her life? She then realized that was really what Inuyasha meant.

"I. I hadn't really... I mean its just-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha then said interrupting her. "After this is all done, I was thinking maybe we could find somewhere, anywhere I mean, and just. Well... _settle._ You know?"

"S-settle?" Kagome answered, stuttering like some school-girl... wait a second, she was a school-girl.

"Inuyasha, I." She was blushing now, brightly as she looked at him. "That sounds great! I uhm. I just."

"Its alright Kagome." Inuyasha finished. "I just want you to know you mean a lot to me, and I hope that when this is all over we can maybe be happy."

Kagome's eyes brightened before she stepped towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, there is something I've been meaning to say, but I've always just. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too Kagome."

()()()()()()()()()()

Sango's eyes were looking ahead with her friends as they trailed the mountainside, Kohaku to her left, Miroku to her right.

Inuyasha sniffed before turning his head. "I caught the scent of some hot springs, we could use a rest, and I think everyone's got aches and pains, right?" He asked. "I'll scout up ahead." He offered, before rushing ahead, leaping through the trees.

When he rushed through the woods, he noted the sun being down already, then he caught the scent on his nose of _blood_. He picked up his pace as he halted a moment later, two familiar scents mingling even more than he thought they should. As he pushed through the trees he saw the spring ahead, and stopped in horror as he saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru with his arm wrapped around Kagura's shoulders, holding her against him. Both of them naked. And looking like they were about to kiss. Sick, he was actually going to _use_ that water. He couldn't stop his shock however, just looking at what he felt was an unsightly horror. Sesshoumaru and Kagura just stared back at him and Inuyasha realized something.

Sesshoumaru really _did_ have something behind that cold expression of his, and his general rule of no compassion. Even now as Inuyasha looked at him though, he saw the mask of indifference return to his half-brother's features. The look on Kagura's face was much more telling, irritation, outrage. It was just so strange seeing this, it wasn't even that it was _bad_, it was just unexpected. The only person he ever saw Sesshoumaru care about before was Rin.

He felt amazingly uncomfortable in these seconds, he could feel Sesshoumaru's outrage now as well.

"Inuyasha! Did you find the hot spring!"

Kagome? Uh oh... His expression turned to one of concern, his own life was in danger for just seeing this and if Kagome came... He turned to stop her as she came through the bushes as well.

"I said Inuyasha did you find the-" Kagome stopped as she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against a rock, Kagura pressed up against him and the two of them staring back at Inuyasha.

"..."

"So. Uhm... Hi."

Finally the moment seemed to become funny as the look of outrage only intensified on Sesshoumaru's face, it was actually showing through, real frustration, real anger. Inuyasha felt a smile breaking on his own lips however at the apparent vulnerability of his brother. He'd never seen him like this before, and to be honest he probably wouldn't again.

Take what you can in life.

He started to laugh.

**End Chapter.**

The next chapter will follow up on the villains before events start moving forward again.


	14. Act II: Chapter 6: Road to Hell

Most of this chapter will ironically, be broken up in and of itself. A flashback area, and then an area dealing with each character a bit on their own.

Though also to prevent this from being basically a story of its own size, I've trimmed events down to some extent and simplified a few things. Just because to be honest I can't spent like 5 chapters going over things for a few select characters who aren't the main of the story.

Act II:

Chapter 6: The Road to Hell

_ 1702 AD, Japan, Alternate Reality._

A thick coat blew in the wind as the lone figure stepped off the boat, Portuguese, how he despised them with a passion untold. Everywhere around him he saw the human 'progress'. The disease that was humanity, the disease he had to live amongst in hiding now. The demons of old were slain, slain by the hundreds as humans became more proficient with their 'science'. Only the intelligent survived.

Katsuramaru was of course, amongst these intelligent. His mother had always said as a child he was as cunning and clever as a fox, it was the only statement she'd ever said he felt carried any weight. Even now as he walked by the bustling workers on the thriving human trade port, he felt their _stink_ disgusting him. Even so, he'd come home for business, not for pleasure, and that meant he'd have to put up with more of these disgusting creatures.

He'd traveled to Europe, trying to learn of their ways, the intelligent adapted obviously, and if the world seemed to center on those from the other side of the continent, then he would learn to thrive against them. He found a continent devoid of almost any demonic energies, only running across 3 ancient, powerful demons in his travel, the rest simply being washed away by time, and by humanity. And even in Japan, who was left?

His father, his mother, his brother, he could name few else of any power, and certainly even less of note. His uncle even never awoke from his sleep, being cut down in his cursed state, a half demon no less. Half demons were more common than real demons now, something which further disgusted him, the island would simply digest their blood into the human bloodstream? He nearly spat in disgust at such an idea.

He then felt something in the distance, a pulse of life fading. His mother, he could feel her demonic energy. Well that was fine, the weak old emotional witch, her weakness only served as further justification for her death. She weakened father as well, and certainly had weakened Sutoomu. Beyond birthing him everything in her life was a perversion of what he believed in, of what his father had taught him.

His father was the real reason why he was here, not some ailing old fool who had gotten herself killed. He knew even father wasn't weak enough to go see her now. And good for that, he upheld strength as he should have, something Katsuramaru admired in his father. And his father would test him, very soon.

()()()()()()()()()()

She was sick, he knew she was, ever since that snake demon had attacked in desperation only a few days earlier. Sweat was pouring down her face as she looked around the room occasionally in a haze, as if expecting something.

Sutoomu never knew what to expect, especially now as his mother looked up at him, her face red from the blood rushing to her head. He could just hold her hand and try to remain strong for her.

He'd never been the favored son, father had always remarked of his weakness, as had his brother Katsuramaru. But mother, his mother, had always seen what was best in him. She told him he could go anywhere the wind would take him and he believed her. On stormy nights he would run on all fours into the woods, into the lands.

And that was where he'd met Kei. The human woman, orphaned from her family by tragedy. Even now he could hear the 18 year old rushing behind him. He loved her, to put it shortly. She'd accepted him after their first few encounters, she'd even left her village for him. Kagura hadn't been impressed but even she'd warmed to the girl. And then this happened.

His mother's eyes looked up at him defiantly, her throat swallowing hard again as she tried for breath.

She finally blinked, tears filling her eyes.

"Is your father coming?"

She finally asked in a whisper, her grip on his hand weakening. It'd been three days since the incident, three days since the bite. Sesshoumaru knew of her condition, he would have known two days ago, and there was no scent or demonic aura at all. He wasn't coming. They both knew he wasn't coming now, but she'd asked anyway. He knew his mother cared, she'd just wanted to see her lover one last time. She was lonely, without him around he knew she wouldn't have a soul in the world to even speak to.

"Mom. I... I don't think father is coming."

The words crushed her, she looked less well within seconds of hearing that as tears fell free, she swallowed hard again, before her red eyes looked into his orange, placing a delicate hand on his cheek, trying to nod but so weak now being unable to do so.

"My little boy." She just whispered to him, her thumb pressing against his bone weakly before she started to feel weaker and weaker. "You're all I have to show for my entire life. My precious Sutoomu..."

The hand went limp as he held onto it. Her eyes went blank as life seeped out of them. His chest heaved with grief as he leaned over her.

"Mom please, please don't go I want you to stay. Okay? Mom?"

She was still empty, no life coming forward as he let his head fall forward, his eyes shutting tightly. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that she was being taken away and no one cared but him. All she'd ever wanted since he could remember was for Sesshoumaru and Katsuramaru to _care_, and they couldn't even do that for her. Not even while she was in her last moments, wanting nothing more than to know someone cared.

Tears fell freely from his own eyes as he huddled over the corpse of the Wind Sorceress, Kei looking over his shoulder cautiously behind him.

"Sutoomu? Are you alright?" Came the delicate whisper.

"Leave me alone."

()()()()()()()()()()

Golden eyes looked out towards the sea, the waves crashing against the shore as his imposing figure merely regarded it, feeling the salty air of the sea coming over him. She was gone, and he'd remained strong. He'd remained strong and knew not to go in those last moments, to prove he was not a slave to emotion, he was not weak.

And yet even in these moments his heart felt weak, it felt empty. He'd abandoned her to a miserable death, certainly one he may not have been able to stop, but a lonely miserable death all the same. And what of it? She was a mere vessel for his offspring, of which one was only worth mentioning, only one was strong.

Katsuramaru, his _son_, he was everything he'd ever wanted as a child, strong, ambitious, cold, intelligent, and of course he was also skilled. A son who knew he had a destiny to be the most powerful being alive, a god amongst lesser beings.

Behind him, his son stood only a few meters away as the wind picked up around them, their silver manes of hair being picked up in the wind. It seemed so familiar, to a time long ago.

_Father, do you insist on going?_

_Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?_

_I will not stand in your way. But before you go, you must entrust your swords to me._

_And if I refuse will you kill me, your own father? Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?_

_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me._

_Supreme conquest. Tell me Sesshoumaru, have you someone to protect?_

_Protect? The answer is no, I Sesshoumaru have no need of such._

What a naive child he had been, making such a pompous claim. He now had things to protect, one of which now stood behind him, prepared to do battle with him as he'd wished to do battle long ago with his own father. To prove he was the strongest being alive. Sesshoumaru looked down at his two swords, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, in these moments thoughts coming through his mind. He had one other thing to protect, one other thing in these very moments he'd let whither and die miles away, because he was too stubborn to ever admit it.

His eyes only looked forward once more.

"Father." Katsuramaru finally said, stepping forward with ambition in his eyes. "It has been 300 years since my birth, and I believe now I am strongest of our family, and wish to prove this to you in battle."

What shocked Katsuramaru was the absolutely disgusted scoff which came from his father. He blinked in confusion as the wind wrapped around them once more.

"You wish to challenge me, to prove your strength?"

"As you have wished me to my entire life, father."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a few moments, turning to look his son in the eyes, red met yellow, much as had long ago when he'd met Kagura on his failed quest for the Tetsusaiga. This was his son, the product of his time, the product of his own ambitions, for his son to one day become the Conqueror he never was.

His heart beat more slowly than it ever had when he realized what this creature before him was, it was a wound in the world. It was the wound of Kagura. He had been born of her, and ever since he was six, scorned her. He knew even now Katsuramaru knew of Kagura's death, her suffering, and just as he had his whole life, ignored it. In his son's eyes he saw nothing, no true spirit, only desire. The desire to kill everything which came between himself and his goal.

His father's own words range true in his mind.

"Katsuramaru, tell me, why do you seek power?"

What an odd question. He already knew this answer, why bring it up now? Was his memory going in old age? He certainly hoped not.

"To be the mightiest, father. And to rid this planet of the parasite known as humanity."

"Tell me Katsuramaru." Sesshoumaru then said, his own voice finally being found. "Have you someone to protect?"

Katsuramaru just gave a small, lazy grin as he looked at his father, red eyes playing with delight. "Of course not, much as you have taught me, and true to your teachings, I have not brought such weakness into my life."

Sesshoumaru just nodded to his son, drawing Bakusaiga.

_I have found out only too late son, that it is no weakness._

Katsuramaru drew his own sword as well, smiling at his good fortune, and within moments, they clashed.

()()()()()()()()()()

A dying man looked up at him, his own wounds were severe, but not as those of his father, his father Sesshoumaru, who breathed his last breaths in front of him much as his mother had only a few hours earlier.

A dispassionate look was on Katsuramaru's face as he saw his father fighting for life on the ground, his swords to his side, scattered along the beach they'd fought on.

Sesshoumaru only looked to his son in his last moments, in that moment he could feel almost the wind picking him up, trying to carry him away.

_Kagura, is that you?_

He wondered if it was, or if the final stages of death were driving him to madness. He would not shed a tear however, in these moments. He only reached out weakly, grasping his son's leg.

"I. Sesshoumaru... will see her, in the next...-" He stated, his voice wheezing.

Katsuramaru's face turned from dispassionate to one of pure _disgust_. Clearly his father's mind had gone with time, and with his injuries. He would end his misery so that he did not have to suffer any further damage to his shame. Asking if he'd see Kagura in the next life. As if he somehow regretted her death. With a swift movement of his blade, the head of Sesshoumaru rolled on the beach, mouth gaped open. He walked over, grasping it by the hair as he tossed his old sword away.

"I thank you for the gift you will bestow on me, father."

With that, he picked up the Tenseiga, fully intent on using the blade only once, and then discard it for the weakness that it represented.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

With the swing of the sword of life, he felt the spirits disappear under its sweep, his father's head returning to life as Katsuramaru looked at the human who trembled in fear in front of him.

"You will forge me a sword from the fangs of this demon. Should you fail to do so, you will die, slowly, as will your family. Is that understood?"

"P-P-perfectly."

()()()()()()()()()()

_One Month Later:_

He'd found that human filth his brother was breeding with and dispatched of her when Sutoomu had been away, incinerating the body to very ash once he was done, before blasting her scent downwind, away from his brother. It was the only favor he would do for him. Even now the only reason he did not slay his brother was logistics, the fact that Sutoomu was one of the only demons left in the world.

When his brother arrived back, he was confused. Where had his lover gone? Katsuramaru decided it was best not to come back for several days, and did just that. Allowing the abandonment of the woman to sink in.

But when he came, Sutoomu smelt something, something wrong on his brother. It was faint, but the smell of Kei was on him. As was father's.

"You don't normally come around here, Katsuramaru." The younger sibling said, to his right, the grave of their mother.

"Did you finally decide to at least show enough respect to her to visit her grave?"

"Such weak sentiments, brother." Katsuramaru remarked with little compassion. "I came because I may be in some need of you."

Sutoomu's eyes were drawn to the strange new sword, he could feel its familiar demonic energies. Father?

"Where did you get that sword?"

"I earned it."

"Where!"

"If you must know. I proved myself to father, it is his fangs."

His fang? Father was dead as well? Sutoomu's eyes were now staring at Katsuramaru in horror, pure horror. Had he not done enough?

()()()()()()()()()()

What had Kagome really taken from him? It was a good question to ask especially now as he looked up into the air, or at least the Sword Bearer did. It was a warm day outside, there was a warm breeze, and there were also six of him, he thought with some small extent of amusement.

She'd taken Kei from him, that much he was almost certain of. And... and she must have had something to do with the snake demon. Well not that was impossible, but...

Well there were the other people he knew, kind of.

He felt it becoming harder and harder to hold rage against-

"Little brother, what are you doing exactly, lounging about?" Katsuramaru asked, his tall figure looking down at the Storm Demon and his incarnations.

"I was relaxing, trying to think-"

"You've never been good at thinking, dear brother, perhaps you should try something else, like action. How else will our revenge be served?"

Sutoomu was an easy puppet to guide, which was all he really needed. Once his role was through perhaps he'd dispose of him, if he felt his uses were outweighed by his foolishness. He felt his own sword on his back pulse, as if resisting his behavior before he looked ahead towards the horizon.

"I was thinking about the girl, Kagome-"

"The one who destroyed our time."

"Yes. I just... I can't think straight."

"Then don't think at all, like I told you. Do you not feel your anger at her brother?"

Sutoomu just lowered his head before he felt his shoulder grabbed harshly, being pulled into the air.

"You are a being of _hate_ little brother. Mother abandoned you in favor of _death_, and your own woman abandoned you for your weakness, and Kagome made sure they never even existed. Think on that level, and stop being so _weak_."

He was right, Sutoomu said as his eyes filled with rage, shoving the other demon away from him as he looked ahead.

"Now, Jikininki has informed me that he has learned many secrets of the Shikon Jewel, I want you and your copies to begin collecting fragments. Once we have the entire jewel, we will have the _power_ to purge the humans from this island. _Our_ island, brother."

Even as Sutoomu dashed away into the winds themselves to begin hunting down these shards, he did hear one tiny voice in the back of his mind.

"_My little boy."_

()()()()()()()()()()

The form of light swirled and shifted as it began to circle around the figure of Katsuramaru, his eyes following it. It finally stopped before shifting upwards in front of him.

"Jikininki, it has been some time since your last report to me."

"I apologize Lord Katsuramaru, and submit myself before your power."

A roll of red eyes came from the physical figure before just inclining his head towards the demon-spirit.

"I have learned yet more information, my Lord. On how to use the power of the jewel." The figure remarked.

"I only agree that this jewel you have spoken of is worth my time because of its ability to destroy the humans of this island. You mean to tell me you had no idea how to use it until just now, yet asked me to find it several days ago?"

"Well my Lord I- ACK!"

The spirit fluctuated rapidly with green energy before shrinking in size, shrinking away from its overlord.

"Do not presume me a fool in the future, Jikininki."

"... Of course... Lord Katsuramaru."

()()()()()()()()()()

Pain wasn't so bad, at least physical pain wasn't. His pride had been wounded the other day, Bankotsu decided and that pain he felt. Getting knocked out by Inuyasha, how disgraceful. Of course he'd just been interrupted in a fight with Sesshoumaru, and fallen through a floor. At least he hadn't been half crushed by the floor like Goshinki was.

All the same he sat, looking miserable as he noted Menomaru hadn't really asked anything of them since he got up. He was betting his welcome was starting to become unwanted, in fact he would do more than bet, he had Goshinki around.

"**You are correct, Bankotsu. Menomaru is running out of need for us. He thinks that Kaguya may be more lethal if he feeds us to her.**"

Bankotsu immediately stood up, even if it strained his aching body to do so.

"Well, back in the Band of 7 we also had one other policy. When the employer wants you dead more than your enemy, its time to move on."

"**How very wise.**"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, it would seem it is only you and I now Kaguya."

Menomaru stood atop the massive tree itself, the very tree that was his fortress as he looked out across the what seemed to be nearly the entirety of the island of Japan. This was soon to be all his, though he was beginning to have second thoughts on Kaguya. This creature was dangerous and would have to be monitored with great care. He knew Bankotsu and Goshinki had left only moments earlier, his moths had told him of this.

He would need other pawns to play his game, and of course, he would need to destroy Inuyasha. The failure to kill Sesshoumaru had been regrettable, but he was of little consequence now. He was more concerned if anything with that wretched creature Katsuramaru.

Even now however he felt his minions in the forestry below, his smile only grew before he turned to his... uneasy, ally.

"So. I find it fascinating that you decided to consume half-demons you'd made to resemble my powers. Perhaps you are trying to prepare yourself to betray me, Kaguya?"

"In order to ensure peace, Menomaru, prepare for war."

"Hm, too true." Menomaru then said, cautiously eying his ally.

Menomaru's wrist then flicked upwards, the sky seemingly shifting from light to dark as moths fluttered through the air, and the ground rumbled below with demons from the continent.

"Find every human you can until night falls, and kill them all." Menomaru ordered from above, as the trees below bustled violently with the march of his army of demons, a sly grin coming across his face before he turned to Kaguya.

"And I suspect you want more of me for our agreement, do you not?"

"I only continue to work with you Menomaru, for the hope of consuming that priestess girl who helped Inuyasha destroy my original body, and of course to kill Inuyasha himself."

"Well, that certainly settles that then, now doesn't it?"

"And to destroy Katsuramaru, I suspect we will need help." Kaguya then said. "The help of the Shikon Jewel."

**End Chapter.**


	15. Act II: Chapter 7: Brothers

Act II:

Chapter 7: Brothers.

"You really have a way of ruining things, you know that?"

Inuyasha distinct was now sounding out amongst the early morning haze, implying to Sesshoumaru of course, who was standing calmly next to Ah-Un, Rin still resting.

"Don't you love how he tries to involve himself in others business?"

Kagura's voice then broke through first, looking scornfully at Inuyasha as she just gave him a look that could kill. He'd interrupted a very close moment, something Kagura knew didn't happen often at all with Sesshoumaru. It wasn't as though he tried to kiss her every day. And now of course he wouldn't even acknowledged that 'he Sesshoumaru ever had such an intention'. It was frustrating, deeply, deeply frustrating and of course she now rightly blamed Inuyasha for this.

"I certainly hope that was sarcasm Kagura, I find his pushy attitude rather annoying myself, like a fly that is too quick to be swatted."

"Well its just I didn't wanna use the hot spring after what _you_ two could have been doing in there. And I've got all these aches and pains-"

Kagome looked exhausted, along with Miroku off to the side as they listened to this exchange. Dim looked were exchanged before both mutually sighed, he was doing it again. He was poking and aggravating a situation he really shouldn't have been, and the more he poked and prodded the more likely it was something bad would happen.

"Should we stop him?"

"Let him dig his own grave Miroku, I'm too tired to stop him." Kagome said with a tired yawn.

Inuyasha ignored the comments from the peanut gallery as he just looked confident and bratty, crossing his arms as he raised his head, closing his eyes smugly. After Sesshoumaru had tried to kill him enough day and ridiculed everyone else over 'feeling', or even hating him for being the product of his mother and their father, well, as far as Inuyasha was concerned it was time to rub Sesshoumaru's nose in it.

Kagura felt like she was going to snap however, all the emotional strain she'd been under and this... this little _dog_ was mocking them. For what? For doing what anyone else would do? Was it somehow _wrong_ just because Sesshoumaru had been involved? She grit her teeth now with her anger, almost bubbling over at Inuyasha's remarks. She couldn't wait for them to move on as soon as Rin was ready, and get away from this damn half-demon.

But if Kagura was frustrated, then words couldn't describe how infuriated Sesshoumaru was behind his mask of indifference. He'd been vulnerable the night before, willingly, for Kagura's sake. He hated being like that, being open with anyone being so exposed. He'd been so distracted he hadn't smelled Inuyasha before it was too late. Even now right he felt as though he could tear out Inuyasha's heart and throw it into the damned hot spring itself, especially after putting up with nearly a full day of his ridiculing remarks, making the situation all the more embarrassing.

But that was what his half-brother wanted, wasn't it? To humiliate him for the feelings he felt for Kagura. Even now his mind seemed to filter Inuyasha's comments, but it wasn't just those that angered him. It was Kagura's reaction. She was hurt by all this as well, he could see it on her face. He knew the other reason of course. It was rare for him to show affection to anyone, and rightly so, fearing his vulnerability.

How long before he'd expose himself again? He wondered that very question himself.

Exposing himself of course, was not an entirely negative experience. It felt... _good_ being near Kagura when he was vulnerable only to her. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off him, it felt peaceful. Until something interrupted, as had happened every time.

When she died.

When she passed out in his arms in the afterlife.

When Rin and Jaken saw them at the camp.

And now when Inuyasha and his damned friends stumbled on them.

Each time he always felt at peace with her, until something came and disturbed that tranquility. Her exhaustion in the next life was clearly excusable, Rin interrupting was acceptable, but this? Inuyasha, the brother he never wanted, not only interrupting him, but harassing him for an entire night, and now an entire morning over the ordeal? He was a _child_. A child who was lead about by his nose by the human girl. How his father managed to create such an obnoxious and foul creature he wasn't sure.

His mind seemed to return to the real world as he once again heard the running line of scathing remarks exchanged between Kagura and Inuyasha.

"You disgusting half-demon, what do you know?"

"Well I know I don't _stink_ like Naraku!"

"I do not smell!-"

Kagura was cut off as Inuyasha's frame hit the ground, choking as Sesshoumaru held him harshly there with his one hand, looking down at his father's eyes looking back at him scornfully. Sesshoumaru's own face was one of anger, a cold anger, but anger all the same.

"Told you." Kagome said, looking at the sight with little sympathy in her mind, she doubted Sesshoumaru would _kill_ Inuyasha, but it was the crack of dawn, she'd care when she woke up. Miroku merely shook his head in disappointment.

"You will not say one more ill thing of Kagura or myself, or I will be sure that the next time I do not merely inconvenience your breathing."

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's throat himself however, much to the surprise of Sesshoumaru as the two devolved into a scrap, it was like watching two brothers fighting for some stupid reason in a public place, or over something at home. That was what Kagome thought anyway as she watched in a strange fascination.

The sounds they made even were filled with so much _contempt_ for one another.

Sesshoumaru in the middle of this struggle found Inuyasha's claws raked across his face, blood streaming down it now before he punched his brother back, who fell off his knees onto his back, groaning in pain.

Sesshoumaru almost doubled over, holding his sensitive midsection, just breathing heavily as he used his other hand to support himself. Looking up he sent a deadly scowl towards Inuyasha, who was now sitting up himself, holding his pained cheek

"What's wrong bro? Looks like you've got some problems there."

"Just stop it!" Finally Kagura shouted, her face etched with even more anger to Inuyasha, seeing that this stupid pointless scrap had caused Sesshoumaru's injuries to become aggravated.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise, seeing only the furious Kagura.

"He's hurt right now! And your such an immature asshole that you can't-"

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru breathed, eying her with annoyance.

"- see that, or you don't care because you're such a bastard! Do you know how hard it can be, knowing that you care about someone who only shows who they really are-"

"Kagura!"

"- when you're completely alone? Entirely alone? And you had to come in and screw that up! And then you have the audacity to-"

**"KAGURA!"**

Immediately the wind demon froze, almost jumping as she looked over to Sesshoumaru, who was now standing, even if hurt.

"That is quite enough on this subject. I will carry Rin, and we can go."

"Runnin' away, huh?"

Kagome now seemed just as mad as Kagura as she stood up.

"Sit boy!"

"Uh o-"

**SLAM**

()()()()()()()()()()

"I can't believe you were such a jerk, do you know how embarrassed I am?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he lay on his side, looking towards the hot spring which everyone, save him, was now using. Every time he'd tried to get near he was "sit".

"Kagome, you don't understand, alright?" Inuyasha responded after a moment, folding his arms.

"I don't understand? You just tortured your own brother and belittled him for almost a full day." Kagome countered.

"Oh I'm sure that's how he saw it Kagome. That bastard has killed more people than you or I will ever know. He tortured me as a child, you were THERE when he tortured me as an adult even. Don't you remember him using an image of my mother just to find out where this stupid sword was?"

Kagome internally sighed at all this, that stupid mutt still wasn't getting it.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was _hurt_, remember how he got that injury too, defending Kagura?"

"Of course, we were there." Inuyasha responded bluntly.

"You really are an insensitive jerk-"

"He's tortured me my whole life! He's looked down on me for just being _born_, he's outright hated me for being what I am, and even because I feel emotion. He called me _weak _for that Kagome. And now look at him? We caught him wrapped up in Naraku's detachment, even if she was the least bad of them." Inuyasha commented angrily, standing up.

"You really don't get it do you Inuyasha? That's not a _bad_ thing." Miroku's voice came through. "Between that human girl, Rin, and Kagura, maybe your brother can learn to-"

"Look, he's going to do whatever he wants, but if he expects much more than a laugh from me, he's got another thing coming."

"I think that's the problem Inuyasha." Sango chimed in. "He _does_ expect you to laugh. You're meeting his expectations."

Inuyasha scowled, before crossing his legs, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Whatever, just my stupid half-brother anyway." He muttered to himself, his memories recalling the first time in his life he'd met Sesshoumaru.

()()()()()()()()()()

_ Years Prior:_

"Sesshoumaru." Izayoi said, looking almost terrified of the tall demon walked past several trees, looking towards her and the seven year old red clad half demon next to her. She recognized the sword around his waist as well, the sword of his father. The sword that had saved her life the night of Inuyasha's birth.

She merely saw him start walking towards them as fear gripped her heart, she remembered the last time she'd seen Sesshoumaru, it was when her lover had still yet lived. The exchange had been less than pleasant.

"Inuyasha get behind me." She ordered as the little boy blinked in confusion, looking at Sesshoumaru, before smiling brightly. He looked like him!

"Inuyasha!" She repeated, her son not listening as he ran towards the tall man, grin on his face.

"Hi! My name's Inuyasha!" The boy beamed, expecting a warm reception from the other dog demon. He smelled familiar, he looked familiar, that meant they were friend's, right?

Sesshoumaru regarded him for a moment as Izayoi rushed in a panic to try and come to her son's side, only to fail as the several lash of Sesshoumaru's hand swept across Inuyasha's face, the boy hitting the ground squirming in pain.

"Disgusting half-demon. I, Sesshoumaru have no time for your pitiful attempts at greetings. I do not need to know your name." He said with disgust laced with his words.

Izayoi's face wrote with worry as she ran to her sobbing child's side, looking up to Sesshoumaru as if trying to protect her son.

"What do you even want from us? Why would you come here? To kill my son?" She demanded with righteous fury, Sesshoumaru just regarded her as coldly as he had Inuyasha.

"I am merely passing through these lands. It is of little consequence I meet you, or the product of my father's _shame_. If you teach him anything in life, Izayoi, teach him to wish he never sees me again." Sesshoumaru ordered.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome had peaked over from the side of the rock, now looking at him, also hearing Miroku being slapped at the same time and thus assuming he was trying to do something inappropriate. He seemed... _bothered_.

"You don't understand Kagome." Inuyasha finally said, his voice trembling.

She really couldn't, she realized, seeing how shaken and _angry_ Inuyasha was.

"Even the first time he met me he hated me. I remember he was the only thing that smelled like I did, I remember running excitedly to approach him, and him striking me down. I then remember him insulting my mother right to her face, and just saying that I should be afraid of him." Inuyasha finally said, before eyes flashed up towards her.

"Well I'm not afraid of him, and if he's confused and hurt right now then _**good**_! That son of a bitch deserves whatever he gets. Especially now that I don't need his help to deal with Naraku."

"I thought you said you never needed his help-" Miroku started.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted back. "So what if he has some girl he likes, and is embarrassed about it? Me getting back at him even just a little bit over the last day is nothing compared to what he's put me through in my entire life, Kagome."

"An eye for an eye leaves the world blind." Kagome responded.

"Whatever."

()()()()()()()()()()

It'd been quiet in the last several hours. Of course it had, what else could be said?

Sesshoumaru found himself merely glancing at Kagura from time to time to make an estimation of her mood, but found himself doing little otherwise. Inuyasha had insulted him yet again, and right now he was far too weak to do much about it, that much was evidently clear. That half-demon was a stain on his family's honor still. For a brief time, Sesshoumaru had even started to come to believe perhaps Inuyasha could redeem himself of his mother's blood, despite being a half-demon.

However this opinion had changed since his brother's reaction and discovery of him. The notion of working together with Inuyasha on anything, even if it were the defeat of Naraku, was now quite unappealing.

Then came the wave, the wave of demonic energies from the north, where Menomaru and his cursed tree resided. Eyes narrowed in the direction as he felt the swarms of demons from the continent. They were nowhere near yet, but to be in such numbers and concentration meant surely something was bound to happen. He then just gave a small huff of amusement, now smelling human blood in the air.

"It would seem Menomaru is beginning his plan to rule this island. His demons are slaughtering humans. He and Kaguya must have some sort of plan for all this." The dog demon remarked as Jaken looked towards his master.

Kagura stopped walking, turning her head towards him, red eyes glinting slightly.

"That creature disgusts me, putting me under that spell." She then remarked, her eyes beaming angrily, before she became questioning in her appearance and even tone with the following words. "And yet to brought him back, back to life, for me." She then said.

"Do you know who wanted him brought back to life?"

"I hadn't thought to ask, I had been too driven to my... goal. To ask." Sesshoumaru admitted. "It was a demon-spirit however, its aura wreaked with the bodies of the dead."

Kagura just seemed almost distant for a moment.

"Well, Menomaru said they'd been brought back to kill Naraku, which means this spirit wanted you to kill Naraku for some strange reason. But was that all? Do you think maybe it knew Menomaru would start hunting the humans down as well?"

It was then that Sesshoumaru's nose picked up four, distinct scents. He couldn't help but ignore Kagura's question before turning to Ah-Un.

"Get Rin and Jaken to a safe distance, down the mountain side." He ordered.

Kagura seemed confused, but opened her fan in expectation.

"What about you? You are hurt." She pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I smell that human, Bankotsu, the demon Goshinki... and the demon Sutoomu, as well as one other. The other is back where we just were at the hot spring."

Kagura's was puzzled by this as she looked in the direction Sesshoumaru was looking. He was hurt, she then remembered her eyes flashing to him again as she realized he intended to confront them.

"No Sesshoumaru." She warned seriously. "You're too hurt, you can't handle anything right now."

Critical eyes stared back at her.

"I, Sesshoumaru have no injuries that will prevent me from confronting these creatures."

Oh you stupid oaf, she thought to herself as she looked back at him with concern. He was going to get himself killed and there wasn't much she could do about it, was there?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sango had finished drying her hair as she felt something... _off_, she thought. Something didn't feel right, it was a feeling she'd never felt before in her life. Her antenna twitched in front of her as she looked at them with a confused, awkward face, trying to think of what they were telling her. She then noticed something was strange in the air all around them, there were no birds chirping, only the sound of the wind blowing through the grass.

Kohaku was next to her, his own eyes looking about cautiously before he turned to Miroku.

"Do you hear that?"

Miroku just looked back with a puzzled look to the two demon hunters, blinking at their question. Did he hear what? He heard grass blowing for a moment before realizing he heard _nothing_. Only that and of course Kohaku and Sango.

"Something is wrong." Miroku then said guardedly, holding his staff more tightly.

Inuyasha on the other hand smelled something, it smelled almost similar to... Sutoomu? His mind raced at who it could be still, as the scent was different all the same. And it was coming from every direction. The half-dog demon placed his hand on his sword, his hair blowing in the wind. Kagome herself had started to notice all this and began feeling the intense demonic energies in the area beginning to center and swirl around them.

Fire then burst out of the ground only a few feet away. Golden eyes from the half-demon snarled, stepping back slightly as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. The flame flicked violently before bursting brightly, beginning to expand into a large circle. Within the circle of fire a mark appeared, which then started to glow a bright orange color, before a flash of bright light came next. Standing in the midst of the flames a moment later was a dog demon, his hair blowing in the wind, seemingly immune to the flame as trees and grass nearby began to burn as well. A confident look appeared on the red eyed creature's face, before just locking his eyes onto Inuyasha.

"Well, at long last we meet. Though sadly our confrontation cannot be as personal as I have always wished for it to be, it must be tragically about business." A hand moved to his back, grasping the base of a sword which simply glowed with demonic energies.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha demanded as everyone prepared for the battle they saw coming.

Just what the hell was this? Fire out of nowhere and now acting like he wanted to kill him? Inuyasha didn't even know this guy. But he smelled like Sutoomu, and he was a dog demon. Which meant he was willing to bet this was another left over from Sesshoumaru. Just great, this was exactly what he wanted after a long day of dealing with his damn half-brother.

"I am Katsuramaru. I have been chosen to make this world my own. I will have those jewel shards."

Inuyasha regarded this creature as the smell of burnt forest started to touch his nose as well as his scent. This scent, he blinked, remembering the burnt village and the destroyed well.

"You bastard! You're the one who destroyed the village!" Inuyasha shouted with a furious twitch as he prepared the Tetsusaiga.

"How perceptive, it would appear you aren't as stupid as you look."

Kaede, all the villagers, Kagome's pain, it was all _his_ fault.

From the other side, Katsuramaru thought very little of the opposition he'd face for these jewel shards. He glanced at Kagome as well for a moment, she'd give up those shards easily enough once Inuyasha was dead, holy powers or not. Pulling up his blade, the blade that was the legacy of his father, he merely waited for the attack that would cut through the flames which spawned at his arrival. Let the half-demon realize his weakness before crushing him and his little human friends. Superiority must be demonstrated to those beneath you.

"**WIND SCAR!**"

The blades of golden energy tore through the ground and air as the fire swirled violently around the chaotic winds coming towards him. In an explosion of fire and earth the blasts went off, exploding into a massive ball of fire in front of them.

Miroku felt the heat from the fire as it spread more wildly through the brush, he couldn't help but notice that this creature hadn't even made a motion to avoid Inuyasha's attack. He looked over to Sango, inclining his head to give her a signal he'd noticed this as well. Sango, even the experienced warrior, returned the look before the two turned ahead. Whatever this was, it was just getting started.

Inuyasha propped his sword onto his shoulder, before just giving a snort.

"Feh, that guy wasn't so smart. Wasn't much work for my Tetsusaiga, just like Sutoomu." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome had her bow in hand, looking at the fires as they swirled together for a moment.

"Inuyasha, I don't think its-"

The fire then washed into the air it seemed as Katsuramaru stood in the midst of the flames, his red eyes looking at Inuyasha with amusement, even his lip curved into a smirk. All around him everything was burnt, blasted and destroyed, but Katsuramaru himself was not scratched, nor harmed in any way.

"Please don't tell me that was all. Tetsusaiga can cause nothing but a breeze."

The Tetsusaiga immediately changed into a diamond crusted form, to which Katsuramaru's smile only grew.

"You liked that huh? Well how about **this!**"

"**Adamant Barrage!"**

The wave of shards flew through the air, moving over the scarred earth and flames towards the demon.

He had to have had a barrier, Inuyasha decided, and these crystal shards would tear right through that and into him. Arrogant prick, there was no way he was going to move.

And in that moment Inuyasha's confidence disappeared as he saw the dozens of shards seemingly move around him, sparks appearing in the air around Katsuramaru himself as he just continued to look confident as each shard flew past.

"He's deflecting them." Sango commented.

"But how?" Kagome then asked. "He doesn't have a barrier."

"The sword. Those sparks in the air was that sword of his making contact with the shards." Miroku added.

"But he didn't move." Kohaku said, looking more and more concerned.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked finally. "You guys going to just stand there, or are you gonna help me?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well you know if you can take care of it sometimes its not worth getting worked up over."

A growl came from Inuyasha before he looked ahead, seeing the creature flickering with a deadly green energy.

"So, now your friends wish to have their shot? Unfortunately for you all, I will now demonstrate why I will have the power to take those shards. I'll use one of the older attacks I know, it may be familiar to you."

He turned his sword to the side as lightning now circled around him, its green light almost consuming him several times as the inferno around him finally washed away, only now burning the trees and forest past him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered this. No way, that was...

"**Dragon Strike.**" The calm voice responded.

Behind him a massive serpent appeared in the air, entirely of dark green energy as the bolts of lightning tore apart the ground around him, now hurtling itself towards Inuyasha and his friends as the Dragon howled, disappearing into the lightning itself as it only intensified in power.

**End Chapter.**

Next chapter starts off with Bankotsu, Goshinki and Sutoomu. Act II will be coming to a close soon, perhaps in 2 chapters time. Act III of course will be the final arc of this particular setting.


	16. Act II: Chapter 8: All Good Things

Act II:

Chapter 8: All Good Things...

Banryu, Banryu moved like an extension of his arm as it was swept into a violent stroke, the massive blade that was at the head of the weapon cleaving the creature in half as its torso hit the ground next to its separated legs. But so far Bankotsu was not doing well, his body felt almost like it was about to give out. Blood trickled down his left arm, the wound where two of his jewel shards had emerged from, the last one being in his right arm as he looked up with a scowl at the creature responsible.

Goshinki was bleeding quite badly next to him. Bankotsu looked at the demon a second later, which had been struck with hundreds of metal bolts from these mimic demons. The huge purple beast was laboring in breath, four "Sutoomu" Copies laying at its feet, nearly a dozen still ahead of them, one, one which held the sword seemed to be the one who was in 'command'.

Frustration had started to set in for Bankotsu. This battle had gone well until these damned demons kept coming, and they were strong too. Each one of them seemed to strike just as hard as any other, and the one with the sword seemed even stronger. The two that had taken his jewel shards had fled, of course, attempting to keep the shards for themselves no doubt. A scowl covered Bankotsu's face as he felt his strength continuing to fade, and then realized something as the big purple beast walked ahead of him, his teeth bearing ahead.

"**Bankotsu, they want your jewel shard.**"

"Yea, I noticed."

"**Therefore you should get out of here, now.**"

Bankotsu's eyes looked up in shock to the demon, before narrowing his eyes. Was this demon trying to defend him? They were comrades after all, they worked together, they'd lived together for months now as well. Bankotsu had become used to this purple giant and his straight-forward view of the world. His grip on his Banryu tightened as he felt stubborn himself, he never lost any battles, save for against Inuyasha, and he wasn't about to start losing to anyone else. Maybe he could just give them the shard even? A trade?

"**They are not here to trade. They have been ordered by the very one who resurrected us to collect the Jewel Shards, and kill anyone who holds them. Even us.**"

"How very observant, it seems you really can read minds."

Sutoomu commented from afar, the Sword Bearer finally speaking as a devilish smile graced his lips, the Kanjishi glowing in his hand as the sword crackled with power, in reality that blade was of course, Sutoomu himself, and Goshinki knew this. He could tell from the aura, remembering from the time that he was Tokijin.

"I'm not leaving you behind Goshinki, that's not what comrades do." Bankotsu then said, before bracing himself for the next wave, seeing all the copies of Sutoomu smiling with arrogance at the remark.

Goshinki turned his large head towards Bankotsu for just a moment, before smiling with its shark-like smile. Bankotsu had been his comrade, strangely the demon thought, he'd been his friend. In this new life he'd found, where he had ironically lived longer than his previous one despite its short time, he found that friendship meant something. Friendship had weight to it, it had meaning, it defined you as much as anything else. And his friend had been Bankotsu, for all intensive purposes a human, a brutal killer of a human, but a human all the same.

"**Do not think of it as abandoning, Bankotsu. Think of it as liberating. You have been my comrade. And I realize that if I must die to give you time to live, it is a small price to pay... for a friend.**"

The big purple demon turned ahead, his red eyes narrowing as his teeth sharply looked ahead.

"**Go now.**"

With a pounce the massive beast rushed towards the copies and Sutoomu's sword bearer, metal pellets flying past as Sutoomu was heard laughing.

Bankotsu only watched as Goshinki collided into their line, crushing one demon with his jaws almost immediately.

"You'd have been the best of the Band of Seven if you'd joined us, Goshinki."

Was all Bankotsu said before turning into a sprint, running, running for his life. He knew behind him that his friend, his comrade, Goshinki would fight for as long as he could, he would fight to the death. His _friend_ would fight to the death for him. But just where the hell did he go now?

()()()()()()()()()()

Energy tore towards Inuyasha as he turned his head towards the others, the humans now already on the run from the Dragon Strike. Turning his head back he raised the Tetsusaiga, pulling it back with all his might a moment later the blade swung forward, creating another Wind Scar.

If anything he hoped it'd offset the wave when it hit him. The golden wave was absorbed into the green, and Inuyasha's sheath began to glow before the waves of energy came down on him. His scream echoed out a moment later as he was overwhelmed, the ground under him cratered by it. The half-demon lay motionless for a moment before struggling to get to his feet, using his sword for support.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

His voice was tired, gruff, trying to hide injury. In reality Inuyasha was in excessive pain at this exact moment, his body feeling as thought it'd just been thrown off a cliff. His golden eyes beamed towards the one responsible for the attack, still holding that sword of his. That thing packed a real punch, it almost seemed to pulse in his hand. Looking at the Tetsusaiga he just grit his teeth for a moment.

"C'mon Tetsusaiga, don't let me down now."

The mumble was quiet, knowing he didn't want to have whoever the hell this was hear his lack of confidence right now. Son of a bitch, he'd kill this guy confident or not he decided, trying to bolster his own self-esteem, ironically.

Katsuramaru hadn't moved since his attack, the sword still firmly in his hand as he looked ahead with his red eyes flashing no sign of emotion, no sign of change or care towards anything. As Inuyasha pulled himself up from the hole in the ground which Dragon Strike had created, his red eyes finally turned to Inuyasha. Behind him near the crater the _disgusting_ humans were beginning to rally as well. He then heard something quite familiar from his observations of Inuyasha as he jumped into the air.

Below him the sweeping movement of the giant boomerang Hiraikotsu flew past where he once stood. Eyes turned towards the half-demon who had throne the object as he narrowed his eyes on her. A half-demon, a half-demon not even born as a half-demon. A vile creation of a human and Menomaru's blood, formed by Kaguya's resurrection spell. She was meant to be devoured along with the other three humans.

Then came the arrow, the primitive projectile flying through the air towards him with an aura of holy energy to it. His head twisted towards it, knowing Kagome's threat to him _could_ be significant. Were she not such a helpless, useless little girl of course. His fingers caught the arrow in the air before flicking it towards the ground.

However just as he had done this he felt a tug on his leg, looking down noting the chain of Kohaku's weapon having wrapped around his foot. With a sweep of his sword the chain was broken as it fell towards the earth.

"Are you all quite done?"

With lightning fast speeds he was upon them, shooting past Inuyasha himself and immediately coming into range of Kohaku, cutting his blade in half before slamming his elbow into the young boys' face, he already had a broken arm, and now he had a cracked cheek, perhaps that would teach the boy not to _meddle_ in the affairs of those far greater than himself.

The girl in the school uniform however noted something as she saw this attack, she saw the energies from the sword helping fuel Katsuramaru. She didn't need to hit him, she just needed to hit his sword. Stretching back her bow once again as she prepared her next arrow, she aimed at the dark-clad dog demon. The arrow left its string violently flying towards Katsuramaru. The demon however was already on his way towards her, the arrow flying helplessly past him before he grabbed her by the throat as he closed distance.

He sheathed his sword as his hand shot out, grasping the shards of the jewel from her before looking at them for a moment, looking back up at her, a dark smile came over his features.

"You have served your purpose. You can die now, Kagome."

His hand tightened around her throat as he prepared to end her life, she struggled for life in his hands. Fear was in her eyes before they shut tightly from pain. He heard the subtle screams from her friends in the background as he prepared to snap her neck.

Then he let go, as quickly as he could before pulling his left arm back, the one which had held Kagome, and drew his sword with his right, before striking his blade into the Tetsusaiga. The half-demon, despite his injuries would try to save the girl? Well he should have expected as much, he knew his disgusting uncle wished to continue his shameful grandfather's tradition of rutting with humans.

Inuyasha on the other hand was scowling, his teeth grit with anger as the two blades met, scraping against one another. This bastard was trying to kill Kagome now? And now he had the shards too. Power flared inside the Tetsusaiga as he pushed the blade further forward, energy swirling around the two of them as Katsuramaru just smiled as the energy building up.

"You seek to break my sword with the power of the Tetsusaiga. How unfortunate."

Inuyasha's teeth grit with further frustration as he pushed hard, feeling the Wind Scar trying to explode past Katsuramaru's blade, but not being able to do so.

"You're fang comes from a weakling, it comes from the Great Dog Demon, your shameful father. My Grandfather. I have the Fangs of my Father. The blade you try to break as far as you should be concerned, is Sesshoumaru. My father in sword form."

_What?_

Inuyasha scowled further as he felt Katsuramaru slowly pushing back.

"Now let me show you what a real sword can do. Let me show you what my Tsumeken can really do."

The blade flashed with cold blue energy as it started to cause the Tetsusaiga to wane seemingly against it, Inuyasha thought for almost a second his sword would break before something turned Katsuramaru's attention. Inuyasha flicked the sword back as the other demon rolled back, avoiding a strike from Inuyasha's sword which now slammed into the ground breaking the tough soil it struck.

"Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's head turned as well as he caught the scent, seeing Sesshoumaru walk from the trees, his Bakusaiga already drawn.

Katsuramaru looked at him before looking at Inuyasha, then to Inuyasha's friends. Kagura wouldn't be far behind Sesshoumaru as well if this continued. Kagura, how he despised that weakling, his own mother. Even now he almost scowled at Sesshoumaru, looking at how _weak_ he was. The strength he saw his whole life not there, only a shell of a demon controlled by his emotions. It felt like a betrayal even now looking at him.

"I can only assume you are another of my offspring from the future." Sesshoumaru said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Katsuramaru just gave an arrogant smile in response.

"I am the _only_ offspring from the future, father. I would hardly count Sutoomu as being your son. Blood can only account for so much. No creature as _weak_ as him deserves to call you father."

"And yet his scent is on you, clearly he works with you."

Sesshoumaru's response of course, being blunt as he cautioned himself, this demon could lash out at any moment at anyone nearby. Inuyasha, his foolish half brother, was clearly little match for this demon. But given the amount of power he felt coming from the demon, he wondered if he, Sesshoumaru, was a match for this creature. Especially given he was likely the one who trained this demon in the future. He would have trained him to be perfect, as perfect as he himself should have always been. His eyes then traced to Katsuramaru's sword... feeling an all too familiar demonic energy from it.

Clearly, Katsuramaru had defeated him in the future, as his remains were in his very hand. He was unsure if he should feel pride or distaste in that moment. But then again was that not what he'd wanted from his own father? To slay his father in combat and prove himself?

_Tell me Sesshoumaru, have you someone to protect?_

His father's words rang in his mind. He knew in that moment it was something he never took to heart in whatever world this demon had come from. Had he met Rin? Clearly he'd met Kagura somehow. Even now however he wondered just what sort of demon he'd been to create a creature like this. But even from the onset, it felt almost like looking at himself from the past, like looking back in time.

"What is your name, demon?"

"Katsuramaru."

Katsuramaru noticed the lull in the fighting, intending to use these moments to his advantage. Inuyasha was injured, Kagome still catching her breath, Miroku without his tunnel was helpless, Kohaku was out of the fight. Sango was still present, but she was weak, weaker than Inuyasha. And now he picked up the scent of Sesshoumaru's wound. The blood was concealed well, but it was in the air. This battle would be his without question.

"Tell me Katsuramaru, do you have someone to protect?"

Red eyes narrowed on Sesshoumaru, almost tunnel visioning on him as he stopped his teeth from grinding, he felt his blade the Tsumeken pulsed once in his hand as he scowled down at the blade, before glaring back at Sesshoumaru. He knew his father well, he was testing him, he knew he was.

"I, Katsuramaru, have no such _weakness_."

The venom in his words was barely concealed, though to Sesshoumaru it was almost as if he spat the words back at him. Golden eyes narrowed on Katsuramaru as he edged his foot forward.

"Inuyasha, stay out of this-" Sesshoumaru's words were cut off as a figure landed next to him.

Kagura.

She looked up at the demon as well which looked back at her. His face finally breaking from its calm as it twisted to one of anger, his teeth openly gritting as he brought up his sword. She noticed its hostility immediately as she blinked in shock, red eyes meeting red eyes.

"_**You!**_"

She blinked as she barely saw him moving in a blaze of speed towards her, only to find himself intercepted by Sesshoumaru as the two swords met. The clash of the blades sending a pulse of energy out between the two.

Katsuramaru immediately jumped back, landing in a crouched position as he saw Sesshoumaru standing there. He then picked up another scent.

_Bankotsu_

Injured or not, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagura and Sesshoumaru was beginning to look like a fairly stacked deck.

The ground below him seemed to become sick with the blackness of a pool to the netherworld. Screams of agony seemed to echo into everyone's minds as he looked at them, concealing his hate and anger for them all as he began to sink into the darkness.

"I have what I came for. But this is not over. We will finish this when you are alone, and without injuries. Both of you, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

His last moments before returning to the Netherworld involved his eyes being locked with the confused Kagura, who just looked at everyone else.

"Just what the hell happened?" She asked.

()()()()()()()()()()

Goshinki's huge form hit the ground finally, cuts and lacerations covering his huge form. Huge breaths were being taken by the monster as it labored to breath, metal pellets now in a thousand wounds over his skin. How interesting, the giant brought down by a thousand cuts.

Only one Sutoomu remained, Goshinki's body laying over several corpses as the Sword Bearer approached the demon, which just looked back at him with red eyes.

Goshinki then started to chuckle weakly as Sutoomu's face shifted to one of annoyance.

"And what is so funny, Goshinki?"

"**Through our battle, nephew, I have looked into your mind. And I find it amusing.**" The demon labored.

The Kanjishi was brought up to the demon's head as Sutoomu looked into the red eyes of the dying demon with nothing short of raw contempt.

"And what is so amusing, dear uncle?"

"**How you have allowed yourself to be played as a **_**fool**_** for your entire life by Katsuramaru. Even your love of the human girl in your own time, blaming her for leaving you, when you know her scent was on Katsuramaru. You are just too much of a coward to admit that he is the one who took that from you. He is the one who killed Sesshoumaru. And he left your mother to rot even when she was dying. You blame Kagome for all your problems, and yet what did you have left ****before your world ended? You had **_**nothing**_**, and you will be his pawn until you die. You have lived as his pawn. And you will **_**die**_** as his pawn.**"

How dare this dying demon speak to him in such a way? Sutoomu's blade raised slightly as he felt anger in his body as he'd never felt. He was wrong, Katsuramaru had saved him, he was his brother. Surely that had to have meant something, he was no pawn. He'd agreed to follow his brother because it made sense, they would have revenge together-

"**He is using you.**"

Goshinki then just closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. He would die here, here and now. But his revenge would come if by no other way, than his words here. He started to chuckle.

"Well." Sutoomu then said as his blade was raised, glowing with energy.

"Just as anything else, Goshinki. All good things really must come to an end."

A moment later the head of Goshinki rolled off his shoulders.

**End Chapter. End of Act II.**

So, act III will be starting up next chapter. Sesshoumaru just can't get away from being drawn back into Inuyasha's proximity. The shards are going to start being collected, and there will be twists and turns from here on out.

Also, I'll be documenting the destruction coming from Menomaru and his own plans in a chapter or two as well. Can he kill Inuyasha and his friends, as well as kill Katsuramaru? Can Katsuramaru get all the shards, kill Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha and create the world in his image? And what of Jikininki and Sutoomu, or Inuyasha and his friends?

Damn. I've got a lot to write still .

Heh.

Though their won't be much action over the next 2 chapters. Which is a good thing :)


	17. Act III: Chapter 1: Revelations Suck

Act III:

Chapter 1: Revelations Suck

Red eyes.

The Red eyes of the figure were remarkable, each eye seemed to have a different hell swirling behind it, a world inside his mind of dark thoughts far deeper than any place that could exist in the world. Naraku's form sat in this dark, caged world. The spirit of Onigumo was still shackled to the demons which has infested his body and soul, forced together at that as they screamed into the afterlife as they were finally destroyed by Inuyasha and his compatriots, short and long term compatriots at that.

But now the demon merely looked ahead, the faint glow of tainted jewel shards before him. He was bitter, bitter to be imprisoned like this. The architect of his murder was standing before him, the shards dangling from his fingers as he merely looked down at Naraku. Naraku's mouth turned with disgust as he stared at this 'grandson'.

Katsuramaru's own features were pleased in comparison, his mouth curving into a smile. This was one of those moments you could never replace, when Naraku and he had first confronted one another it had been a test of wills, and now the demon was a mere pawn in what he considered his realm. Now of course was not the time to gloat.

"Naraku, my associates and I have yet to find a hell fitting enough for you to persist in. That spirit of yours is rather robust and resilient, Naraku. However I am no longer willing to spend time manufacturing a place to shatter that spirit of yours. I need information, I need knowledge of how these shards work and how to complete the gem. And you, my dear grandfather, are going to tell me."

Naraku's face turned to amusement as well as he read Katsuramaru's "hand" as it were. Katsuramaru was now ignorant to the power of the Sacred Jewel, and intended to use him to supplement his meager information on the jewel and how it worked. He was not impressed, even in death Naraku was not one to yield to the will of others... unless of course something could be gained.

"Am I Katsuramaru? Help the one who designed my end and has attempted to break my spirit into submission? Well I must say I would certainly be a fool to help you with such little gain for myself. It would be far more entertaining to watch you _ignorantly_ stumble about."

Katsuramaru's eyes were not focused on Naraku as he felt himself breath in, he needed to calm himself. Naraku was being as difficult as he expected, which of course meant that he had to attempt another angle to obtain what he wished.

"Jikininki!" Katsuramaru finally shouted, his head turning sharply as the empty space next to him seemed to leak a spirit from the void, its form swirling into place as Katsuramaru turned amused eyes to Naraku.

"My underling will be tasked with obtaining information from you. I of course, expect results from him, which is very bad for you, _grandfather_." The last word being with an all too familiar tone of mockery.

Jikininki's form finished manifesting as his ethereal eyes turned to Naraku and he seemed to swirl in the darkness which shrouded him. Two glowing red eyes from the dark swirl that seemed to encase his body scanned over Naraku briefly before they turned to Katsuramaru.

"I will have whatever information you require on the jewel shards as soon as I can, Lord Katsuramaru." The demon-spirit stated.

"Make it quick, I intend to have all these shards within a few weeks at most." The dog-demon responded as he turned away from the situation, his form beginning to drain into the dark sick blackness that was the atmosphere around them.

Naraku merely looked at the spirit as he stood in front of him.

"So, where should we begin?" Jikininki asked with a sadistic tone.

Naraku merely flinched his facial muscles for a moment, before seeming amused.

"Start by asking me nicely." He mocked.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was quiet, very quiet as Sesshoumaru sat back against the tree he'd deemed most comfortable, needing to rest his still grievous injury. It had only been a few hours since Katsuramaru's escape back into the Netherworld, and to be frank he'd not wanted to confront what was coming with Kagura. He was going to have to explain what that creature had been. He'd tried to avoid it since finding out about Sutoomu.

Inuyasha and his friends weren't far from here, he'd held little interest in the fate of Bankotsu. The human was of little value in the overall scheme of things. Though interestingly he did seem to hate Inuyasha a great deal, which meant that clearly Bankotsu was not completely without his uses.

His thoughts ended however as he saw the form of the woman who had been the catalyst for much of the last few months, Kagura. Golden eyes just looked towards her quietly before she arrived, standing in front of him quietly herself.

"I realize I've made a great deal of enemies since I was conceived, but I usually know who they were, Sesshoumaru." Kagura finally said after a moment.

Sesshoumaru could see she was annoyed, not that he blamed her. Of course he hazarded she was annoyed with him for some reason, and it was most likely related to Katsuramaru.

"Inuyasha told me that if I wanted to know why that creature hated me so deeply, and seemed to be poised to kill me in a heartbeat, that I had best ask you, as you'd know."

Kagura felt as though something was being kept from her, as if everyone was trying to keep her in the dark, and had been for at least some time given the way they had avoided talking to her about it. Inuyasha even seemed reserved when he told her to go talk to Sesshoumaru. Just what the hell could be so off that no one would tell her? It was starting to make her nervous as well.

"I do not know why he harbored so much venom for you, Kagura. But I can tell you what he was and is."

"He's a dog demon." She responded bluntly, not looking impressed as she crossed her arms.

Her face seemed to be disinterested and smug almost, she didn't entirely care what the demon was, she cared more as to why it wanted to eliminate her so feverishly without ever having met her.

"He is indeed a dog demon, Kagura."

Her body language did not speak well towards him, and she seemed to just want the facts as to what was going on. He couldn't blame her really, he closed his eyes for a moment as his chest felt the aches of his new flesh, so recently restored.

"That demon." He finally said, opening his eyes. "As far as I can discern, is a time traveler, much as Kagome is. I ran across another like him as well, the demon Sutoomu, I don't know the connection between the two, but I can tell you what they are." He finally said. "Katsuramaru is his name, and he is my son, or would have been my son."

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru with a questioning glance that was filled with concern. And then she froze as she realized that her eyes had locked with the demon's. Those eyes, the ruby eyes he possessed were her eyes, eyes she had passed on to him. Her heart stopped and she tried to understand how that could happen. Of course, she knew full well biologically how that could happen, but it was a wave of complications. Time travel? Why did he clearly hate her? What was he doing here?

"I. I don't-" She stuttered as Sesshoumaru confirmed what she already had discovered.

"He was our son, as was the demon Sutoomu."

He saw the look of confusion and shock on Kagura's face, he didn't know what to say to alleviate that emotion. He saw things in a much more practical light. Clearly he and Kagura hadn't been the best of parents, they had spawned two offspring, and those offspring were now quite dangerous and cruel. That time line from what he had judged as well, would no longer exist, because of Kagome. They were not meeting their future offspring, they were meeting what could have been.

"But how?" Kagura's response was still in a state of confusion. She felt faint for a moment as she sat across from Sesshoumaru a moment later, looking almost pale.

"I do not know. I do not know what lives they lead, I do not know how they spoke to me, or what I would have taught them. I do not know who they are, I only know what they are."

She looked up at him before her eyes knit together. "So we end up … we end up having children?" She finally asked. "And... they come back and try to kill us? So does this mean that if we have children of our own they will be-"

"Most likely not. Though I could be wrong. Time travel is not something in which I am an expert. Will this world turn into what world they came from? I personally do not think so... they seem intent on altering it at the very least. But will their interference lead to the world they came from? From my understanding, Sutoomu despises Kagome for changing things in this time line. I recall him saying as much the first time I encountered him... after your death. He blamed Kagome for your death as well."

Kagura just sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. In some other world you and I have children, Sutoomu and Katsuramaru. Kagome travels back in time and messes up their world, and somehow they come back here. Sutoomu, our son, wants to kill Kagome for causing my death. Katsuramaru wants... what?"

"I am not entirely sure. Though I am beginning to suspect that he has a great deal to do with our affairs in the Netherworld. I recognize his scent... he is one of the demon overlords I discovered when bringing you back to life. He was the last one I spoke to." Sesshoumaru said. "Which means he is responsible for bringing the other demons back to life, through me... and he is the one who wanted to kill Naraku. He must want _something_."

Kagura just listened as Sesshoumaru began putting pieces together as she stared at him for a few long minutes, taking in what they had worked out. The only thing they had not gone over was why this Katsuramaru hated her so much, in particular. This conversation was a great way to feel shitty about one's self, she decided.

She flopped onto her back against the grass and just sighed, looking at the clouds as the wind gently blew past.

The rustling of the trees around them was almost soothing for a moment, a way to forget what they were talking about.

"You didn't tell me before." She finally said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered." Sesshoumaru responded, his voice light as he just looked up himself for a moment, as if wondering what Kagura was looking at.

He couldn't tell her in all honesty, how do you go about telling someone that your future children are ruthless killers, intent on power? But also, would she have spoken to him again if she believed him? It was something that had been scratching at the back of his mind. He closed his eyes as he felt the gently breeze blow past again.

"And... I was concerned, that if you learned of them you would think ill of me, or yourself. Or you might change something about yourself to avoid such an outcome."

Kagura's head popped up a moment later as she sat up, looking at him with almost amazement on her face at his confession. The moment was still tense however as Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagura, his posture as calm as ever.

"You wanted to shield me from it?" She finally said as she'd moved closer to him. "I don't need to be kept in the dark about anything, Sesshoumaru. But I don't think you did it to protect me. I think you wanted to protect yourself. You were afraid I wouldn't care about you, weren't you?"

Sesshoumaru looked away after a moment, his posture beginning to tense.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He further conceded.

Sesshoumaru then felt fine fingers pressing against the side of his jaw, turning his head towards Kagura, who just looked at him intently. She smiled, for a moment his mind flashed about to moments in his life before, though outwardly he made no flinch or change in appearance, internally he felt himself almost freeze in place.

"I don't care what those two demons are anymore. I know enough. Nothing they do could stop me from loving you, Sesshoumaru."

He felt her lips press against his within a second of the remark. They were being foolish, speaking of love in a forest. They should be more reserved. She shouldn't have exposed herself to him like this, or exposed her feelings. Because the more she exposed herself, the more he wanted to do the same.

Their lips remained locked for several seconds.

Inside Kagura's mind she was almost as frantic. Was she too forward? Was it appropriate right now? The truth was she'd been dead once, and she couldn't come back a second time. And there was a mad man who despised her and could kill most of Inuyasha's friends and perhaps even Sesshoumaru. She had to be forward, she wouldn't let herself go into the void this time without telling him what she knew she'd felt after she came to know more about him. That she loved him, and she was free to feel that now.

When they finally broke their union, Sesshoumaru remained physically unmoved, while Kagura was breathing, her heart was racing as she looked at him, almost for approval, for some kind of reaction, for him to say he loved her as well. But her heart, her liberated heart, sank slightly lower as she realized he wouldn't. He almost _couldn't_, but that was part of who he was. The closest thing he'd done to that effect was saying she was beautiful, but only before he thought he'd die.

There was a brief crack in the armor around his personality however as he slowly rose, careful of his wounds. He placed his hand on her cheek while she remained kneeling next to where he had just sat. He stared at her before the tips of his lips curved ever so subtly into a fraction of a smile.

"We should get back to Rin and Jaken, and perhaps my half-brother and his friends. We need to work out what is to be done." Sesshoumaru said, his other arm grasping Kagura's as he pulled her up.

Just as the two walked along the beaten path he paused, looking about for a moment, to his left, Rin and Jaken were standing looking absolutely shocked, mouths wide open and eyes equally so. Clearly, they had seen the kiss, and Sesshoumaru's somewhat affectionate response.

Kagura just smiled and waved at them from Sesshoumaru's side, Sesshoumaru not seeing her do this.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru acknowledged, she was still in shock before shaking her head, snapping out of it and rushing over to Sesshoumaru with a large smile on her face.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Pinch Jaken for me. I do not require him to believe he is hallucinating." Sesshoumaru said before he and Kagura continued towards the place where Inuyasha had made camp.

Just as they made a few more steps, Jaken quickly came to with a rather surprised yelp.

"OUCH!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was so nice to be appreciated, Bankotsu thought as he saw everyone around him holding their weapons, preparing of course to eliminate him if he should act aggressively towards them. In truth, Bankotsu needed Inuyasha and his friends now, clearly he did. Holding his Jewel Shard in his left hand Bankotsu just glared at the others for a few moments.

"Pretty convenient of you to arrive just as we're going to fight Katsuramaru." Inuyasha accused, holding the fully unsheathed Tetsusaiga, the blade resting against his shoulder.

"Look, my friend Goshinki just _died_ back there so I could escape, alright? I need you guys, and I've got a feeling you guys need my Jewel Shard, and maybe my Banryu to boot."

"Maybe we should just take those shards from you Bankotsu, especially after all you've done." Inuyasha snapped.

Behind Inuyasha stood Sango, who Bankotsu had to admit kinda didn't look too pleased, antenna and all. The mercenary had to find a way to be diplomatic about all this.

"Look, we all make mistakes. And me and Goshinki helped out your friend when she was in the pods too you know. Besides, I'm sure Kohaku will vouch for me, where is the little ninja?"

"I'm not a Ninja, and guys? He's a jerk." Kohaku then said.

Aw! Damn it Kohaku, damn traitor Ninja. These were the first thoughts to run through Bankotsu's mind.

"But I think we all know that he won't just betray us." Kohaku said. "Jerk or not, he never really broke any word to me."

The face on the merc became confident and relaxed again as he slung the Banryu over his shoulder in a similar fashion to Inuyasha.

"See, its all good now isn't it?" Bankotsu responded casually, closing his eyes. "So, what's the first order of business-"

He blinked as he realized his shards were snatched from him whilst his eyes were closed. Kagome was walking away from him with them as he blinked angrily.

"Hey! Those are mine, I came to you guys to protect them, not have them stolen off me!"

"I think you've got bigger problems. Goshinki not being around, and I'm willing to bet that whoever took you guys down is still coming for you. So you want protection, it costs you the shards." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Bankotsu just sneered. "I don't _want_ protection. I _need_ protection. And if you guys think its going to be some magical cakewalk when those Sutoomu things come after us, you've got another thing coming."

"Sutoomu copies? Great." Inuyasha said.

And of course, just as Inuyasha's words left his mouth, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin, and Jaken arrived from the edge of the trees near the camp.

"Welcome back." Inuyasha said before smirking. "Did you guys have enough alone time?"

()()()()()()()()()

I'll end it there for now. I worked effectively all summer like 50-60 hour work weeks, and I've been busy with other things this fall so far. This has been the first day I've had a chance to sit down and write, or had any inspiration for it. The Inuyasha gang was less inspired, but next chapter is more their side of things, this one was really to get the plot moving ahead a little bit, and finally firmly establish Sesshoumaru and Kagura as being more or less openly in a relationship.

I've got a vision of how I want Act III to go.

I'm also going to say that I may have been able to produce more content if I felt more inspired, I ended up lacking in reviews, not that it especially mattered however as I do intend to finish this story, low reviews of not. But reviews do inspire of course. My reviewer Kaze Tsukai No Kagura kinda hit it on the head in the review I received for chapter 12. But, such is life, am I right?

Anyway, thanks to my readers for enjoying my story, and lets hope I can produce another chapter that is a bit longer and has a bit more depth to it next week.


	18. Act III: Chapter II: Divided They Fall

Act III:

Chapter 2: Divided They Fall

It was a hard decision to determine how you would try to save thousands, maybe a million people, to try and save the future even. Everyone she knew in the future she knew now relied on her and her friends to stop Menomaru, Kaguya, and Katsuramaru. As they'd traveled over the last four days there was nothing but bodies, both human and demon. The bodies were on the road, they were in the mud, or streams, and they were mutilated, victims of brutal hand to hand combat. So this was how you forged a paradise for yourself? By Slaughtering helpless people who did nothing to you?

Kagome of course, was sickened by the whole experience so far. She didn't understand how anyone could do this to people, and for nothing. She couldn't grasp the kind of murder and viciousness that it required to enact this kind of merciless slaughter on anyone. But she also felt the jewel shards swarming seemingly towards the forests where she felt Menomaru, and a few beginning to find their way

To her right Inuyasha just looked concerned every time another string of bodies were found. Miroku would say a prayer and just look worn. Sango became angry, angry that this was happening, perhaps memories of her own family dying in such a fashion became raw with this. Sesshoumaru's concern was limited, though even he knew the imbalance this kind of wanton slaughter would have, not only on humans but demons as well, after all, the bodies were not solely human.

And despite the gloomy atmosphere, depressed people, and saddened children such as Shippou and Rin, there was one personality who could not be more chipper, much to Kagome's frustration.

"Ooo, that one looked like it hurt." Bankotsu chuckled as he looked down with curiosity towards one of the fallen bodies to the roadside. "Ouch! That Naginata must have cleaved through half his torso, you know for a regular weapon that's pretty impressive."

Her hands balled into fists, Kagome decided she was tired of the running commentary as she stormed over to him. When she strode past Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru, they became seemingly uneasy, detecting her outrage. And unfortunately for Bankotsu, Sango detecting this, joined Kagome. When Bankotsu turned to continue moving, instead, he found the party had stopped moving, and were all cautiously looking towards the two furious looking girls in front of him.

With a grin, Bankotsu figured he could easy the situation.

"Heeey girls, what's up? Have I done something to offend? Lemme guess, I need to take a bath? O! I know what it is-"

"Shut your FACE!" Sango finally snapped.

"These poor people have died for no reason, and we don't need you laughing up how they died! Its sick! Its disgusting! How do you live with yourself!" Kagome said, only adding now to Sango's fury as she did.

"Those people had families, friends, and lives and they were all stripped away! You will stop disgracing their memory immediately!"

"Alright, alright, I can see that butterfly lady and Inuyasha's girlfriend are a little upset, well girls if you'll allow me to lift your concerns, I can start by saying I am single. I am available and don't worry, I'm a better demon under the sheets than old dog ears over there."

Miroku from behind the scene covered his face with one hand, ironically the one which once was cursed as he sighed. This guy was quite the character, and idiot.

Immediately the sound of Sango punching him in the face was heard as Bankotsu, not expecting to be punched so hard, or punched at all, took a dive into the mud, splattering next to the body he'd just been appraising. His face pulled up, half covered in wet-mud as his white clothes were now covered in mud as well.

"Alright, it looks like you'd rather fight. That is _fine_ by me." He sneered.

Just as everyone prepared to step in however, something seemed to be off as a cold wind blew around them for reason.

Sesshoumaru, one of the few not preparing to intervene in Bankotsu's aggression, looked at Kagura questioningly. Kagura for her part was just as confused as Sesshoumaru, she felt almost a chill run up her spine as darkness began to swirl about them, the world only meters away seemingly becoming invisible.

Kagome felt the depth of the dark energy around them however, she felt it and it chilled her to the bone. Sango was next to her, she knew something was wrong as well as she turned to her friend. And then it happened, the ground began to bleed black as the swirling vortex of dark, freezing wind began to intensify.

Finally, Miroku noticed the symbol above them, glowing a deep purple with energy. Kaguya. It was the symbol Kagura always had used with her spells, and yet the ground seemed to pulse with the power of the abyss, the Netherworld. Katsuramaru and Kaguya were working together?

"Everyone stay together!" Finally Miroku shouted through the cutting wind. But by then it was already starting to happen, he couldn't see further than his face, and he knew his voice couldn't travel. He felt the black thick tar around his feet beginning to rise. So this was how it was all going to end?

()()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru had gripped Rin, holding her against him as he reached out for Kagura's hand, his hand seizing hers as he looked towards her, her red eyes turning back towards him with concern as Jaken's little form was seen being blown away by the intense winds. She tried to call out to him, but her voice couldn't be heard. Sesshoumaru then saw her slowly starting to disappear from view, his hand linked to hers almost as if it was a link in an iron chain, and he felt her gripping back.

It slipped however, he couldn't hold on hard enough, no one could, but it didn't matter. Rin hugged his leg desperately, he knew she was screaming in fear now even though he couldn't hear her. He finally called out, feeling Kagura's fingers slipping away.

"Kagura!"

And then, she was gone, just as the thick ichor slithered further up his legs, seemingly sucking him into the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha raced to Kagome even as the ground began to bleed the blackness seemingly, and before Miroku had shouted the warning. He saw Bankotsu make eye contact with him as he ran towards the scene, both were warriors and there was an understanding in that moment, whatever this was any disputes currently happening were secondary. Protect the group for now, that was what was important.

Protect Kagome.

Just as he reached her the wind was already impossibly loud and powerful. He reached for her just as she was swept from his view by the wind, just as the darkness began to suck him into the ground. His cries were unheard. Unlike the others however, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, but soon found himself unable to even wield it, almost paralyzed by what was happening around them.

()()()()()()()()()()

_In the Shelter of the Damned..._

Kaguya held onto the Mirror that had once been Kanna's, it glowed with power as it swirled with the dark energies Kaguya had harnessed for the spell she was brewing.

Across from her stood Katsuramaru, the dark creature who had made this rather stunning bargain with her, behind Menomaru's back of course.

He had wished that they work together, combine their powers and potentials to destroy Inuyasha and his friends. To cast their powers together in a ritual to bind Inuyasha and his friends to chambers within the mirror itself, where they would manipulate them and destroy them, before collecting their prized items, particularly their jewel shards. And of course, allow Kaguya the _honor_ of devouring the victims.

Kaguya was untrustworthy of course, Katsuramaru knew this, he'd be a fool not to. And she most likely felt the same of him, however for the time being what they were doing would work, and Inuyasha and his compatriots were easily worth working together over.

The energy in the mirror stopped glowing as it became a deep, blackened hole, even seemingly sucking the light around it in, as if nothing could escape.

"There." Kaguya finally said, chuckling to herself as the mirror floated to the center of this darkened sanctuary.

Sutoomu, the Sword Bearer, stood to the rear of his brother as he rose. This seemed to be simple enough, trap them and eliminate them. Isolate them so that their friends had no means of helping them.

Kaguya just smiled to herself. "I wish to create the nightmares for Kagome, and Inuyasha. I owe them a great deal of spite for what they have done to me." She said with a forced, yet evil smile.

"Of course, I suspected as much. I suppose I will deal with -" Katsuramaru was cut off as Sutoomu stepped forward.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are **mine**."

Kaguya's eyes looked shocked for a moment as the underling seemingly ignored his master. She looked between the two brothers and immediately felt tension.

"Excuse me?" Katsuramaru asked.

This was stunning, Sutoomu was _demanding_ something, from _him?_ His newly found spine was certainly not appreciated.

"You heard me. They are mine. I care not for any of the others. Those are the two that are mine. I will not be passed in opportunity by this... cannibal." He said, glaring at Kaguya.

Kaguya's eyes narrowed on Sutoomu only. What a filthy creature, a filthy, lowly creature.

"Well, I will let you have Inuyasha then. The girl is **mine**."

Sutoomu's teeth grit as he looked at her. He felt rage at this impudent witch, but what could he do? Katsuramaru and Kaguya were certainly not going to give him everything he wanted.

"Fine." He snarled, looking towards the mirror and stepping towards it.

"Just as we talked about then?"

"Yes. Start with Inuyasha." Katsuramaru said simply before walking near the mirror himself.

"I will start with our lovely mother and father."

Sutoomu felt uneasy for a moment as his eyes looked over to him.

He would kill their own parents, Goshinki had been somewhat right, their conversation had sat in his mind, festering like a wound.

"Perhaps they could live, brother."

"Father is a weakling in this world and mother is what she has always been, a useless creature spawned by an even more useless one. I am lucky to not suffer her features, her very existence is a disgrace to everything we are Sutoomu, and remember that."

"She died waiting for you and father." Sutoomu then sneered. "Do not take her life so lightly."

Katsuramaru stopped as his eyes seemed to darken, turning towards his younger sibling, and immediately Sutoomu's posture changed. He had been confrontational, prepared to argue, and now finally he seemed to be back in his place.

"I am the Eldest and strongest, do you wish to challenge my authority _little_ brother?"

"... No Katsuramaru, I apologize."

"Of course you do." Came the disgusted response, before Katsuramaru's hand pushed into the blackened void, and his body disappeared. Sutoomu did the same...

Kaguya on the other hand, just smiled as she neared the mirror, but did not enter it, instead her eyes lazily fell across the mirror, her hands shifting slightly as her symbol appeared, within, she saw Kagome, standing in the darkness.

"Kagome..." She whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru: The Killing Imperfection-

Rin, Rin was the first thing Sesshoumaru thought of as his eyes opened to the black abyss he found himself in.

Rin's head pulled away from his leg, tears having gone down her face in fear, though she now tried to be brave, for Sesshoumaru of course. She then noted how unnerved Sesshoumaru appeared. His eyes were looking about, as if looking for some way to leave this place.

It was a place that reminded him all too much of when he'd freed Kagura, when he'd freed her from death.

"You know." Sesshoumaru's voice echoed throughout the world itself, as the Demon Lord himself looked confused as to why his own voice would speak. "I must say that it is going to be a pleasure to be able to finally face you down for what you are."

Sesshoumaru pushed Rin away from him immediately as he drew his Bakusaiga, stopping the incoming blow from the blade which came down from above. Opposite from him, much to his surprise, was none other than... himself?

There he was, floating in the air above him, their blades together, his opposite holding the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn towards this figure before him, but also to the sword.

"Such pitiful attempts to harass me, making some cheap copy with my father's fang."

Sesshoumaru did not fear such a creature, it did not unnerve him, it did not bother him. It was merely an obstacle to be destroyed. Simply put, it was a target and little more. After this creature was destroyed, he would simply move on to the objective of leaving this place with Rin, and finding Kagura. And then he would find who was responsible for this and make them watch as he slowly pulled their organs from their body.

"Pitiful copy?" The 'copy' responded. "I, Sesshoumaru, will see you dead, imposter."

In a flash their blades were separated only to collide once again. Each 'Sesshoumaru' striking at the other, only to find the opposing blade halting the advance of their strikes. Finally the 'copy' of Sesshoumaru drew back his other arm as a poison whip snapped from his fingers.

Before the whip could be used effectively however, Sesshoumaru grasped his wrist as the two locked in combat. Their blades sliding against one another the copies huge Tetsusaiga slid from the blade as it sparked with golden energy. Sesshoumaru knew what was to come as he released the demon's wrist.

He leaped back, grasping Rin as he leaped into the seemingly endless black above.

"**Wind Scar!**"

The golden blades of energy shattered over the realm below them. Rin still in his left arm, he kept the Bakusaiga above him, glowing green now itself.

"**BAKUSAIGA!**"

The crescent of violent green energy exploded downwards. The copy looked up as it raised the Tetsusaiga to defend itself. Below the realm itself seemed to warp as the green energy exploded into the surface of the bleak ground, briefly carving a massive scar into the unknown texture, which slowly began to heal of course.

Below however, standing on a piece of spared land in the midst of the scar, black ethereal smoke around him stood the copy. His eyes looked upwards to Sesshoumaru as he just flinched his face with disgust.

Above, Sesshoumaru just breathed in, half with frustration half with exertion. Rin looked down at the copy with uncertainty as she clung to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think he's very happy."

"The girl is a very interesting creature you drag around with you. Perhaps you will be more willing to provide a challenge to me when her head rolls from her corpse." The copy remarked, cold yellow eyes looking upwards.

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru responded, his own cold eyes meeting the copy.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I am Killing Perfection. I am the father of the Demon Prince Katsuramaru."

Sesshoumaru nearly growled at the mention of the last name.

"You are an agent of Katsuramaru." Sesshoumaru almost sneered as he readied the Bakusaiga.

"_**... He is what I wish for him to be. He is the father I knew, the father who desired the Tetsusaiga, the father who desired power and strength. And he is more than a match for some pitiful creature holding a child. He is the father I remember."**_

Katsuramaru's voice echoed throughout the world itself seemingly. His voice smooth and confident, but also full of admiration. Admiration for the figure he had idolized his entire life. He had recreated the father he had known, the one who shaped his view of the world. The one who died by his hands to prove himself, as any eldest demon son should do to his father.

Sesshoumaru looked about for a moment, as if looking for the source of the voice, something Sesshoumaru's other worldly self seemed to not even acknowledge.

"_**Instead of looking for me, I would suggest you fight for your life. And fight well, prove yourself 'Sesshoumaru', as I once had to prove myself. You will fail in this... for you are weak. But don't worry Sesshoumaru, should you win an even grander fate awaits you. You will be liberated from weakness that pathetic puppet has given you. With any luck, the child will die by my father's hands as well."**_

Kagura.

Kagura was now clearly in danger as well. His heart raced as he realized this, but his notice turned from the voice and back to the copy, which now leaped into the air after him, striking at him with the sword he'd wished for centuries.

In the air their swords met once more, Rin screamed and he knew there was another liability against him. He couldn't fight this creature with one arm. A poison whip slashed through the air at him and he did what he knew he must. He dropped Rin. Another scream came as he slashed his Bakusaiga down at the Dog Demon, before punching him in the face. In this moment he'd bought he flew down as quickly as he could.

As he raced through the air he caught Rin, landing safely with her before turning back, knowing he'd just lost the initiative, knowing what he would have done. A poison lash streaked across his back as he arched in pain, hissing at the skin on his back now burning with welts from the poison, his kimono torn.

Just as he turned he then saw the crescent of golden energy, the claws moving through the air towards them.

"Rin, behind me!" He shouted.

The waves of energy hit, he was unsure if he could shield Rin from this but he had to try, there was not dodging this time. His armor shattered under the strain of the assault, he felt his body almost burn as the blast sent him flying backwards, shock-waves following him.

He didn't know how long he lay there for, breathing weakly before sitting up. Not looking for his copy, but for Rin, he saw her, laying in a heap meters away. He found his feet, rushing over to the girl, the girl who looked in very bad shape. Kneeling next to her his heart calmed slightly, realizing that she was at least breathing. You could work with breathing.

He then blinked, only hearing the sound of one footstep before the feeling of the handle of the Tetsusaiga slamming into his cheek. He fell from his knees to the side. He was burned, his clothes were half destroyed, blood now trickled down his cheek as well as he looked up at this creature above him. The supposed Killing Perfection.

Sesshoumaru just looked at this creature defiantly, slowly sheathing his Bakusaiga and rising to his feet.

"And what trickery is this?" The Sesshoumaru which Katsuramaru remembered said.

"If you are me, or at least as me as I can imagine you are, you will let me pass." Sesshoumaru finally said.

The other Sesshoumaru gave a rare, terrifying smile. "Oh? And why is that? I do not generally take commands from lowly copies."

He hoped that Katsuramaru had created this creature a little too well. He would have never touched Kagura unless he'd... felt for her, no matter how suppressed. He looked into this copies eyes and despite being a representation of who he was supposed to be hundreds of years from now... he only saw his younger self. More than ever in Sesshoumaru's mind this also confirmed that this world would not become that of Sutoomu and Katsuramaru's.

"If I do not get out of here, Kagura will die. And she will die a miserable painful death."

The copy seemed to pause at this, golden eyes freezing in place seemingly, it didn't know what to say. It didn't know what to do. He seemed... uneasy with the information.

"The Wind Witch is of little concern. Draw your sword so that we may finish this."

"I am clearly defeated. I am injured, you hold the advantage and I must attempt to save Rin. Someone very important to me."

The copy just seemed to look at him now with questioning, and hints of disgust. "This human puppet? She means that much to you?"

There was no response from Sesshoumaru to his copy, but he just looked back at him coldly. 

"I do not know the world in which you are the father of Katsuramaru, but I do know this world, and what I am here. I know that I would give my life to save Kagura, and I nearly did. I know that she suffered the horrors of the abyss, and that when I found her there I found someone who feels for me as I never expected anyone to in my life."

Saying it all now felt so different than just thinking it, than just keeping it to himself. Blood dripped from the side of his face, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

"I love her." Sesshoumaru finally admitted to himself aloud. "And I suspect you once did as well."

The copy stood silently, the sword dropping beside him as he just looked... distraught.

"She was dying. I knew she was, I'd been training, and observing the humans as they brought more western equipment into Japan. There were so few demons left it didn't even seem to matter anymore. I was making my plans to integrate as best I could to persist. And... I told myself she didn't matter. That she was a weakness I couldn't afford. She felt too much, she was too impulsive and she was better off without me. My going to her death-bed would serve neither of us."

"But after it had happened. After she'd passed on... alone. Without me. I. I realize it was a mistake. I let her die alone. I let the woman, born of one of my enemies, the woman I'd had my children with, the only one I'd ever truly feel for die alone."

"And then Katsuramaru struck me down, he struck me down upon my realization. A son who I raised to be my successor. But in my moment of weakness I asked him what my father had once asked him. And I knew I would be with Kagura again in the next life."

The form of the copy seemed to just be silent now as he looked intently away from Sesshoumaru, his form fizzling with every few moments.

"And yet I am not there. I am not with her. I am instead here. I must be the copy." He realized as his body began to fizzle again.

He looked at Sesshoumaru one more time before grasping the Tetsusaiga on the ground, the blade turned a brilliant red.

"Even before I died I was too old, Lord Sesshoumaru, not just in body but in spirit. There were not opponents left to face, there were no mountains yet climbed, and there was no quest I hadn't seemingly already taken. I envy you, Lord Sesshoumaru, I envy your opportunities. And I envy that you still have her."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet throughout his copy's monologue, throughout the speech he knew he would have made in any such future world. A speech from beyond the grave.

"If I do not leave this place and find her soon, I will not have what you envy any longer."

With a slash of the Red Tetsusaiga, the world seemed to split open, just as Sesshoumaru, the one of Katsuramaru's memory fizzled into nothing, as he fizzled, he merely nodded his head towards Sesshoumaru.

Had Katsuramaru been paying attention, his fury would have surely torn the fabric of space and time...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagura: Blood on the Wind-

It was dark, the world was dark but it was all too familiar. She stood in the courtyard of the very place she had been born, born to Naraku. Created from his parts to be his herald, his messenger, and his weapon. There were no stars in the sky nor clouds, merely black, and the structures around her seemed lit only by a dim unearthly light coming from the ground itself.

She couldn't be back here, she decided. No, no it couldn't be back here, this place had been devastated by Inuyasha, and all of this was like the day she'd been born. Slowly she stepped ahead, cautiously, looking at everything around her, as if expecting it to jump up and attack her. Her fan was already in her hand, ready to defend herself.

To be here was to be in the bowels of the darkest nightmares she remembered when she closed her eyes. Her life before freedom, her life before death, her life before finding hope, a hope created by her will, and by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and his friends, and Kohaku. It was a reflection of when she was truly Naraku's tool, a creature with no true will of her own other than a blind sense of freedom. A freedom she knew nothing about.

She heard tiny footsteps in the distance, familiar footsteps.

"Kanna!" She shouted. She remembered being forced to view her sister's last horrible moments, before being turned into that witch Kaguya. She missed Kanna she had to admit. Perhaps she'd traveled through time? Perhaps now, with her heart, she could change what once was. She could talk to Kanna, reason with her, get away from here before Naraku noticed and then find Sesshoumaru.

And then what? She realized. He would not even know who she was. Her face frowned slightly before she shook it off, rushing up the steps to one of the houses as the door opened, it lead to where the footsteps were. Inside she found the white haired child-like demon she'd known from her 'birth'... her big sister, Kanna.

"Kanna, are you alright? What are you doing here?"

The girl just seemed silent in response, looking at Kagura. She held her mirror to her chest before looking down.

"Sister." Kanna finally whispered. "Naraku has been looking for you."

"To hell with Naraku." Kagura said with a smile on her face, confident of herself as her heart beat in her chest. "We can get out of here Kanna, no consequences, he can't do anything to me anymore. I know a powerful demon who maybe I can talk into letting us travel with. Naraku is nothing without Shards." She reasoned.

She was excited in some ways, starting over fresh, starting over with freedom in her life. But already she felt uneasy, what of Sesshoumaru? She loved him, but he felt nothing for her here. And why would he? How did one recreate what happened without her being Naraku's slave? She felt... uneasy, but what was important was getting Kanna and getting the hell out now.

Kanna walked past her sister, heading towards the main building, Naraku's castle.

"Kanna, what are you doing!" Kagura shouted, rushing after her sister, grasping her shoulder, the girl merely shrugged her away before continuing to walk.

"Naraku wishes to see us."

"But it doesn't matter! Please Kanna we have to go, I don't want to leave you behind with him! You deserve better than this, don't you get it?"

Kanna gave no response as Kagura chased after her finally into the castle.

This was crazy, trying to drag Kanna along, Kagura thought to herself, but each time she tried to disown her sister she couldn't. Kanna deserved better than what had happened before, and she deserved better than Naraku.

Inside the castle was just as dark and horrible as it had always been, Kagura seemed to contrast everything so much, her kimono being of bright colors, her skin being pale. Finally however they arrived at Naraku's chamber.

And there was the pelt of the Baboon.

"Kagura, you seem to wish to leave my castle so dearly." Naraku said, his face concealed as he sat there. "Perhaps you should remember who holds whose life in their hands." He remarked, before a small, amused chuckle came from him.

Kagura smiled however, proudly.

"Oh? And who does that exactly Naraku?"

"He does." Naraku said, pointing behind her.

Kagura was confused as she slowly turned her head. Silver hair, that was all she saw in the flash of speed which came at her, before she was struck down, hitting the wooden floor hard and front first and rolling onto her back.

Katsuramaru.

Naraku and Kanna were gone now, they'd vanished as soon as Katsuramaru seemingly appeared.

"I must admit Kagura, I've dreamed of beating you to death for a long time. I must admit to you it is quite a thing to be able to live out one's dreams."

Kagura was quick to her feet, staggering her position to the defensive as the red eyed Dog Demon stepped forward, amused, smirking to himself.

As weak as always, these were the thoughts going through Katsuramaru's mind as he just smirked at her attempt to defend herself. To slay one's parent, it was an experience which Katsuramaru's had already embraced and relished. He cared far more deeply for his father, but his father was always with him in some strange way. His blade was his father, and his father was in the place he deserved to be, loyally at his side, yet subservient to his will.

For now however, he did not need his 'father', Kagura was hardly what he'd judge as a threat.

"I know who you are." Kagura said as she tried to think of a way to bide time.

"Oh? Excellent. Even _you_ don't deserve to die ignorant."

"You are the future son of Sesshoumaru and myself-"

"Don't mention yourself in that equation. You flatter yourself too much. I view you much as father did, as little other than a womb to produce me. And do not think I think anymore of you. Now then, let us get started, yes?"

"Dance of Blades!"

The blades were dodged easily enough as they cut through the wooden walls behind them. Kagura stumbled back before turning towards the screens behind them, charging through a moment later, attempting to make it outside where she had more open space, only to find Katsuramaru already ahead of her.

He was fast, maybe faster than Sesshoumaru, that was all she could think of as her face became one of horror. She couldn't escape. That was all she wanted right now was to escape this. To escape with Kanna, who had been nothing but a trick. She would even be willing to be facing Naraku again, as she had only moments ago, rather than this. The Red eyes she looked into had no compassion, they had as little as she'd ever seen Sesshoumaru have.

Then the strike landed, his claws slashing across her face as four long lines of blood, starting from her hairline all the way to her eyes showed, blood beginning to pour from the four long scratches. Her body stumbled from the blow as he grabbed her arm, pulling on it hard and ripping her Kimono slightly as he brought her into another strike, this one as merciless as the last. She cried out as the claws slashed against her shoulder, and within a second his knee landed in her stomach, launching the wind demon nearly three meters, landing on her side helplessly.

"I designed your resurrection, do you know what?" Katsuramaru asked as he walked over her. "I designed it so I could kill Naraku. So I could put demons of my choice in place to eliminate him, you are as much my pawn as you ever were his."

Kagura crawled from under him, moving her arm out for her now fallen fan, he saw her reaching for it and merely kicked it away.

"But you know what I must admit? I appreciate Naraku's taste in how to kill you. Slowly, and letting you stew in your thoughts of how pathetic you are."

As she tried to rise, the thin wounds on her face not pumping as much blood as they did before, now both sides clawed, she felt him kick her again. Once on the ground the next blow landed to her stomach, another kick, this one to the side as she went several feet, hitting the ground in a pile.

With every kick her felt better, he felt superior. He felt more and more detached from her as the one responsible for giving him life. He became himself more and more, and less her child. Less even being associated with her being the vessel he came from. He smiled arrogantly at this.

"You know the only thing I enjoyed doing to you more than this?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. "Torturing your spirit for months." He said, his smile deepening into a grin as he viewed her reaction.

Kagura trembled with anger and pain, looking at his smug smile, his fangs showing in it much more like a wolf than any dog. In another world she'd spawned this... this beast. This ruthless, disgusting monster was linked to her.

He grabbed her by her hair a moment later, pulling her up before striking her across the room again.

"I remember how much you cried every time Sesshoumaru would reject you. And I remember how much joy that brought me. It was as though you finally knew your place. You were unworthy to even birth me. What were you? Some detachment of Naraku. Some low-born witch who my father had happened to take a fancy to. It disgusts me to know he was even possible to feel for you. The father **I** knew, understood your place. I had to strive my whole life to escape your taint!"

As he'd spoke, his voice had gone from the joy he'd been feeling, to rage. The rage he felt for Kagura being who she was.

"And now I only must ask myself if you are worth me taking any further interest in." He said coldly as he drew his blade, Tsumeken.

He hadn't noticed however, in his arrogance, wounded or not, Kagura had taking her fan back into her possession, her right hand clutching it desperately, as he approached her, he felt pain explode across his face.

Breathing heavily, her lungs hurting as she did, her body hurting as she turned, his face and head hurting with stinging wounds across her face, she'd turned and slashed a blade of wind across his face in one sweep of the fan.

Blood now poured from Katsuramaru's face, a long slash from the bottom of his right jaw, to the top left of his forehead. He stumbled back in pain and surprise. This gave Kagura time to rise, wind blasted across the room as he pulled his bloodied hand from his face, his face now covered in a cold fury.

"Do you think _wind_ can stop me?" He said with scorn edging in his voice.

"I don't know if it will. But if I'm going to die, I've lived my whole life in defiance, don't think I'm going to let you go without a scar."

She was nervous even with her words as she stepped back, her legs aching as well from one of the landings she took.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

Within such a small space, such an attack created shrapnel, lots of it as well. Broken beams became projectiles, the floor tore up into a whirling death of debris. The tornadoes threw themselves into the now furious Katsuramaru as Kagura made her escape. Throwing herself outside as the castle exploded from the winds left behind, collapsing on top of Katsuramaru.

She breathed heavily as she pulled herself up, wiping some of the blood from her face with her torn Kimono.

The shattered structure in front of her began to rumble a moment later as streaks of green light burst from under it, exploding outwards as broken fragments of wood exploded in all directions. She shielded herself with her kimono as Katsuramaru stepped out, covered in slashes and bruises, his face openly furious.

It was raining small, burnt fragments of wood as he breathed out heavily.

"What's wrong? Am I not helpless enough for some low-class witch?" Kagura spat at him emotionally.

She was trembling with rage and fear. He wasn't injured enough for her to stop him and she knew it. He'd been toying with her before and had gotten arrogant and cocky, that had been her only chance.

She was going to die, and this time there would be no coming back. Sesshoumaru couldn't save her.

Katsuramaru looked at her, he looked with intense eyes of rage as he charged, moving almost too fast for Kagura to even follow. The Tsumeken struck forward just as the very world around them seemed to tear open in a red blaze.

Kagura slashed her fan towards him, cutting into his shoulder, as his blade punctured Kagura through the heart. Her head fell back weakly at the immensity of the pain, she just gasped in, twitching, her arm struggling to reach for the sword before it was violently torn out of her. She hit the ground, hearing in the background an enraged cry.

"Kagura!"

Sesshoumaru?

Katsuramaru however was in a state of shock of his own, looking at Kagura. Just as he looked up to the voice echoing ahead of him, he found himself under an assault he was unprepared for. The wounded, yet capable Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga slashed a green wave of deadly energy towards him.

How could this be? Sesshoumaru was supposed to be trapped in his own chamber within the mirror?

And instead of defending the attack, Katsuramaru disappeared.

Rushing over, Rin in one arm Sesshoumaru stopped next to Kagura, pulling her over and tearing at the blood Kimono, attempting to see where the blade had punctured, knowing it had to be the heart, that was where he saw the blade stab. 

Kagura looked up at him, exhausted and in pain.

"How bad is it?" She asked weakly.

There were claw marks and bruises, yet no sword wound.

He just looked up at her, his golden eyes confused.

"You are wounded." He said, still sounding stunned. "Badly, but not fatally."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha: The Honorable Half-Demon

The red clad form of Inuyasha hit the ground with a soft thump. He made a groan as he sat up, looking around. He saw trees, in fact it looked almost exactly like where he'd just been. Maybe that spell was just some kind of weird attack that didn't work.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha shouted out. "Guys where the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I bet they set up camp and just left me back there like an idiot or something." Inuyasha muttered to himself, before dimly looking forward, slipping his sword back into its sheath. Walking ahead a few more feet he stopped dead in his tracks.

Oh no, no no no no no. This wasn't what he thought it was. Blood rushed from his face as he just felt cold, there he was, laying on his side his mouth open and fly's moving freely over his body was Miroku. It looked like he must have been... dead... for days. Maybe even a week. Inuyasha swallowed before he approached his fallen friend.

He felt his chest burn for a moment as the realization fell on him that Miroku was dead. What did you say to a dead priest? What rights did you give? What did you say to a dead friend?

His heart wrenching for his fallen friend Miroku, Inuyasha just swallowed hard.

"Not gonna lie buddy, this is kinda unexpected." Inuyasha said, his voice quiet and uneasy before his teeth grit in frustration. "Why'd you have to go and die on us like this Miroku! What about Sango huh?" He demanded before his golden eyes widened.

What about the others?

He then saw the prone form of Sango, Kohaku and Bankotsu only meters away, his eyes twitched in disbelief before his mouth became one of utter disbelief. His eyes watered now as he began to realize the full scope of what he was seeing.

He stood, but stopped before he could run ahead. How could he just leave Miroku alone like this? He felt uncomfortable, and it was articulated in his body language and his hands as he nervously grabbed the decaying monk, pulling him over to where Sango and the others were.

They deserved to be together. It seemed foolish to him almost, but Sango and Miroku shouldn't be so far from one another, even in death. He could give a shit about Bankotsu's dead ass, but Kohaku died in his sister's arms, that much was clear.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he started to choke up.

It had to have been because he wasn't there. That was why this happened. He didn't know who caused this, but they were gonna pay. A tear fell from his left eye as his teeth grit.

"You hear me you bastard! When I find who did this I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands!"

He breathed out, preventing himself from letting out a sob and completely breaking down.

He had to find Kagome. Kagome wasn't here she had to be okay, she **had** to be.

"I.. I gotta go you guys." Inuyasha said, his head turning towards the bodies as he looked ahead. "I'll be back later to make sure you guys aren't just left out like this. I promise."

He was going to bury his friends, he realized as he began running through the forest, he was going to have to put them in the ground. He closed his eyes harshly as he tried to stop tears from flowing. Miroku had always been such a lech, but he didn't deserve that. He and Sango were going to get married and have kids. He remembered how _happy_ Kagome had been for them. That was before Sango was turned into a half-demon herself, but Miroku didn't seem to care... that was love.

They'd have done anything for each other. And he could tell that Miroku must have died first. He must have tried to stop whatever it was, he must have tried for Sango and Kohaku.

Inuyasha felt himself tear up inside even more as he thought about it, his mind playing over the last moments of his best friends as he felt his lips purse.

They were among his only friends.

He had to find Kagome, he had to-

Her scent.

With blinding speed the trees were negotiated as Inuyasha blazed through the forest. Finally he stopped, her scent mixed with others. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Shippou-

There they were.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, digging his claws into the mud as he gave a howl of agony at what he saw. They were dead as well.

Sesshoumaru was against a tree, blood soaked, his head to the side and his mouth left open. Kagome was to the left of him, Jaken, Rin, and Shippou all close to her, each one lifeless and decayed as well. Getting up, he felt something in his mind break as he approached. Sobs came from his chest as he nearly tripped, almost incapable of motor control.

He knelt next to Kagome, pulling her body into his arms and just holding her.

"I should have been here for you Kagome." He whispered to himself as he just breathed out in pain. "I failed you all, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Kagome. Please. Just... Please don't be dead Kagome." He finally pleaded, rocking her more sternly, dropping her, he looked at the fox demon as well and just looked down sadly at him.

Poor Shippou would've never stood a chance, neither would have Rin or Jaken. Whoever did this even killed the children.

Still in a less than healthy state of mind he approached his brother.

"They needed you to protect them! I thought you were supposed to be the big and powerful Demon Lord!" He shouted angrily, grabbing Sesshoumaru by the shoulders. "They're dead!... Y... you... you're dead." He finally said.

His brother had clearly fallen in battle, fallen trying to defend his friends, trying to defend Kagome. Kagome the girl he loved.

It sounded terrible, but with the portal to the future destroyed, the Bone Eater Well, he'd hoped to be with Kagome. Traveling back and forth she was always so attached to her world, to her time. It sounded selfish, but over on this side he could be the big hero, he could show off and she could be with him. In the end they could have had more, much more. He knew how she felt about him, and he felt the same about her. He loved her. He'd have done anything to keep her safe. And it didn't matter.

She was gone.

He looked at Sesshoumaru for a few moments longer, his claws releasing his shoulders.

"You... you weren't all so bad after all Sesshoumaru." He finally said quietly, turning back to Kagome. "Even though you didn't. You didn't save them, thank you for trying." He said, tears again in his eyes as he looked back towards his brother for a moment before picking up Kagome.

"**Steel Rain!**"

The bolts of metal shot into where Inuyasha had stood only a moment earlier. He now stood next to Sesshoumaru as Sutoomu made his presence known.

"**You! You bastard!**"

This was excellent, he could feel Inuyasha's pain, he could feel his rage. That was what he'd wanted when he'd made this world for Inuyasha in the mirror. He wanted to cause the half-demon as much pain as possible. He deserved no less, and had earned no less as well.

"Oh? What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't like the treatment I gave your friends. I must say Sesshoumaru put up quiet a fight."

Inuyasha breathed fire almost as he looked at this demon. Dead man, he didn't care how many doubles he had. He'd kill them all and then shatter the sword which held Sutoomu's spirit within it.

He drew Tetsusaiga and howled as he charged full speed towards the black haired demon. The Kanjishi was drawn within a second to meet Tetsusaiga, the two blades collided as sparks of energy shot about. Inuyasha's teeth were clenched as golden energy rippled off his sword in all directions.

"Now that is the spirit Inuyasha! Kill me, let your anger out!" The Storm Demon responded with a joyus laugh at Inuyasha's pain.

Leaping back, Sutoomu avoided the Tetsusaiga as it slashed through a dozen meters of earth as its energy was released.

Inuyasha stopped however as he looked after Sutoomu.

"Where is Kagura?" He demanded.

Sutoomu hadn't included one body in his scenario. It wasn't to spare Inuyasha's feelings, hardly... it was to spare his own. He recalled Kagura's last moments in his own time, he recalled the pain he felt in those moments. To recreate such a painful moment for himself seemed... pointless.

"You'll have to fight me to find out Inuyasha. And of course, this time I will kill you, so you won't exactly be in a position to use that knowledge adequately."

Truth be told he'd rather be tormenting Kagome at this point, he'd rather be murdering her, slowly. That damned girl had... she'd destroyed his whole world.

_You blame Kagome for all your ills._

The voice of Goshinki ran through his mind as he clenched his teeth, hard.

"Fight me damn you!" He shouted at Inuyasha, raising his blade to fight once again as the two clashed blades.

"**WIND SCAR!**"

Just as Sutoomu had backed off again, Inuyasha of course attempted to end the fight, the waves of golden energy slammed into the artificial earth and trees as they exploded outwards in the blast. He of course was fine even in the blast, the Kanjishi's barrier protecting the Sword Bearer's body.

Inuyasha even in an enraged state noticed this. The Tetsusaiga turned red as he snarled.

"Lets see you block this one!"

As the red wave carved down the world itself seemed to split open.

Sutoomu knew what had just happened as he internally cursed. The chambers in the mirror could be broken down by the Red Tetsusaiga. Half of the world he made seemed to evaporate, including the bodies as Inuyasha looked completely dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"What the..." He whispered to himself, his rage turning to confusion.

Sutoomu now realized his chances of winning were minimal, where as before he believed that Inuyasha's head strong rage would play in his favor. He had to advance now while Inuyasha was confused before things advanced too far.

"**Dragon Vengeance!**"

The dragon descended from the sky just as before, shrouded in lightning as it raced towards its target.

Inuyasha of course snapped out of it, rolling aside and racing for cover as the dragon exploded above him. The trees which hadn't disappeared from the Red Tetsusaiga, now exploded outwards in all directions in the huge blast.

From above Sutoomu floated in the air, looking for Inuyasha from the explosion.

Inuyasha was there, holding his sword, its tip in the ground as he used it for support to stand.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Did that hurt?" He scoffed, knowing full well Inuyasha had to be hurt now.

"So it was all a trick huh? Make me think my friends were dead?"

Sutoomu smiled. "Well I was hoping it'd make you slip up, and I suppose it did, now didn't it?"

"**Thunder Dragon Flash!**"

Sutoomu looked up in surprise as a bolt of lighting came down from the sky, striking him in the chest as he lost his ability to fly as pain exploded through his body. He collapsed in a heap on the ground 10 meters below with a dull thud. Sitting up holding his chest in pain the demon snarled as he noted a rather unwelcome figure.

"Bankotsu."

"You're the one who killed my friend." Bankotsu then said with a cold tone.

"Bankotsu? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, pulling himself up entirely, using his sword as leverage.

"I saw a red flash in the darkness I was stuck in. And then it lead to here. And now I see my good buddy Sutoomu too. Couldn't have worked out better for me."

Shit, another one?

Inuyasha smirked as he drew up his Red Tetsusaiga again.

"Lets see what happens when this thing goes at it again!" Inuyasha declared. With another sweep, the world itself seemed to crack open around them as another barrier shattered.

Now Miroku was there, a confused Miroku, but Miroku all the same.

Sutoomu watched only in frustration as he grit his teeth, sweat coming from his brow.

There was no way he'd beat this many now, even with a half-burned Inuyasha it wouldn't matter.

"Another time friends. Its too bad plans don't always come together."

Sutoomu was no fool, he knew when to get out. And in moments, his body merely faded into the background.

Inuyasha knew what he was doing however, with each sweep of his Tetsusaiga, another barrier broke down. Sango, Kohaku, Shippou, Jaken.

And then the last barrier collapsed.

Stepping through, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru, bleeding and wounded with burns on his body, kneeling next to a badly wounded Kagura, with an unconscious and wounded Rin next to him.

The world around them shimmered, as if unable to maintain all the dimensional collapses around them.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said cautiously as he approached, Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu to his rear as he cautiously approached. "Are you guys alright?"

Sesshoumaru merely looked over to him, pulling Kagura into his arms.

"We are fine." He deadpanned as Kagura just seemed content to be held by him. She looked in rough shape alright.

Inuyasha breathed out carefully.

"Alright, next one is Kagome." He said, raising the blade.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome: The Curse of Power

Kagome did not find herself in a world created to torment her, or in a deep, black despair. She had no mind games directly played on her.

Instead, she found herself shackled, bound to a wall before the blackened mirror. She found herself the captive, the one who could do nothing but look at her captor helplessly. She hated this, she hated feeling so helpless. She'd been helpless for how long now? She always needed Inuyasha to save her, or at least very often did. And now there was no Inuyasha to do that.

She couldn't get home, she'd been helpless to defend Kaede's village. And now she was looking at a creature she had almost a year earlier. She remembered destroying her mirror with Miroku's broken staff and Shippou being used as a bow.

She also remembered she wanted to devour her.

"Kagome." Kaguya said, turning towards her with a smile on her lips.

Kaguya loved every moment of this, a chance not only for revenge, but to restore even more of her power by consuming the powerful priestess. With the destruction of her previous body and form as a whole, she had lost much of what had allowed her to flourish. Menomaru had helped her restore much, but that Chinese fool's usefulness was now spent.

She now placed herself in front of Kagome.

"Do you like what Menomaru has done with the Island? I was pleased to see so many dead humans. Inferior creatures. But in every pile of stones, there is at least one gem. A gem like you Kagome." She said, her hand raising to stroke Kagome's cheek.

Kagome moved her head away, closing her eyes tightly before opening her eyes cautiously, seeing Kaguya's mouth opening.

Suddenly however, there was an interruption as the mirror swirled violently.

Kaguya turned her head as Katsuramaru stepped into existence, covered in long scratches and small puncture wounds, with a huge slash across his face. He was still actively bleeding.

What had just happened? Kaguya wondered exactly how Katsuramaru could screw something like this up. He had extreme power over reality within the mirror, she'd granted it to him. Walking over to the mirror she seemed to hold still, breathing in calmly before opening her eyes and looking at Katsuramaru.

"You fool, what have you done?" She spat. "Your little entertainment you made for Sesshoumaru caused one of the chambers to collapse."

"Well your royal highness, do forgive me. I had thought I would enjoy extracting my revenge." He sneered.

Kaguya turned away quickly, wanting to get back to Kagome.

Kagome had watched the exchange and just blinked.

"The mirror? You have my friends in the mirror?"

Kaguya rolled her eyes.

"I really don't have time to explain Kagome, I hate to say. As I'm hungry now, and you will be dead shortly, so explaining anything to you is moot."

Next Sutoomu stepped out, looking slightly burnt.

"They will break the barriers which lead back to this world in mere moments!" He declared.

Katsuramaru scowled before looking at Kaguya.

"Then we must go now. You are still too weak to be of much use, and I don't exactly want you to _die_ without a good reason." Katsuramaru declared.

Kaguya just seemed irritated.

"I am not your minion, Katsuramaru." She shot back. Then the mirror cracked, and continued to crack. Kaguya's eyes widened in shock as she looked at it. She then felt the sickly black of the netherworld at her feet. Glaring at Katsuramaru she turned back to Kagome, attempting to lung at her for her meal. Only to find she could not lung, her feet stuck as she slowly sunk into the floor, sinking into the next realm.

Kagome let her head fall back in relief, feeling tired and relieved, in the last moments Kaguya had scared her with her lung, though its failure brought the relief she now felt.

Then the mirror shattered. The last object Kanna possessed now broken. And a moment later, her friends were with her.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Jeez this was a lot of writing. I certainly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was a huge endeavor to write. The ending wasn't the best in my opinion, but things will pick up where they left off in the next chapter.

Menomaru will be making his presence known soon. Though I doubt the next chapter will have much to do in the way of confrontations.

Easily my favorite part to write was Kagura's section, just as it felt very good writing it, especially the part where she badly injures the arrogant prick that is Katsuramaru.


	19. Act III: Chapter III: Damnation

I hope this chapter isn't too controversial .

Act III:

Chapter 3: Damnation

The sword was flawed. It had to be flawed, it had to have an imperfection in its steel or in its crafting. He had run her through, her body had been left _broken_, and yet she was unscathed. The blade which had been his father's fang had failed to kill Kagura. Not only had it failed, it seemed to be utterly ineffectual.

The blade had denied his will. It had openly denied his will.

Katsuramaru looked upon what he had felt was the ultimate weapon with a sense of betrayal and despair. The blade was proving everything he'd feared, as the blade had denied his under the influence of his father, his true father. The father who had much of his very spirit bound into the blade under his fingers. The father who would not harm Kagura, it would use its very power to deny the steel from harming Kagura.

This was unacceptable, Katsuramaru would not accept such defiance of his will. Even now he merely stared at the sword madly, as if intent on exerting his will over it, attempting to bind it once again to his will. His sword would do as he asked, his sword would slay Kagura, it would run red with her blood, regardless of the will of the spirit which inhabited the blade itself.

Red eyes looked up a moment later, darkness swirling around him as he dwell in his netherworld. The failure to crush Inuyasha was not complete, they would probably notice by now Kagome most certainly did not hold the Sacred Jewel Shards, they were in his possession. The hand free of his sword pulled up, revealing the half complete Shikon Jewel. The jewel glowed with dark energy, fitting as it were, as it absorbed the near maddened hatred from Katsuramaru.

The remaining shards lay in the hands of Menomaru, a figure he certainly wished to see die. Menomaru had begun to hold a special place of contempt for the Dog Demon. The Chinese Demon was as arrogant as Naraku, and just as foolish. Though at least Menomaru served a far better purpose, even now the island of Japan was soaked in the blood of men, within months he hated the stain that was humanity would be purged from the island, and then the glorious paradise could be made from the shattered remains. The land of demons would rise and the human nations of the world would be forced into sub-servitude.

Katsuramaru had lived to see the future of this world, humans from around the globe being the only power left in it, humans disbelieving in the monsters of old and instead merely persisting without consequence. They bred like rabbits and they dominated all they could touch. The humans would be the first to describe demons as the monsters, but in truth they were the cancer on the world. He would remake this history, and remake it in his image, an image of perfection. It would be much as he was doing now, remaining the taint from himself by purging this world of that vile creature Kagura.

Now if only his blade would work, he thought, as he turned his attention back to his sword and away from his musings.

It was then that his presence was disturbed, he turned his head towards the shrouded spirit which had loyally done his wishes since his arrival on this plane of existence. A demon-spirit who had been broken to his will.

Jikininki.

"So Jikininki, I can only assume that you have dealt with Naraku's spirit and learned the secrets I require for the Shikon Jewel?"

The demon spirit simply hung in the air for a moment, as if still composing itself as Katsuramaru lost his patience.

"I asked you a question, Spirit, be quick to answer your master."

The spirit swirled nervously for a moment before finally the glowing eyes behind the shroud appeared.

"Forgive me my lord, for my trials have been long and exhausting. Naraku's will was immense, and his spirit resisted my every advance. However I have what is needed, and he has been cast into the lowest level of the Netherworld."

An annoyed glance was given to the spirit as he had to stop himself from growling.

"I did not order you to do such to him, Jikininki, what if we should require more knowledge from him? Better to have kept his broken shell near the upper levels of the plane. I am very disappointed. Perhaps I should punish you for such an oversight?"

"My Lord! Please forgive this humble servant to your most glorious will. I am but a subject to your glory." The daemon-spirit pleaded. "I will do any and all you ask. And have indeed done as you asked! The secrets of the jewel are in my possession. As well as many of his other secrets."

Katsuramaru hated Jikininki's grovelling. He turned his head from the demon-spirit and sneered.

"Good. Now I must deal with Menomaru." Katsuramaru commented off handedly.

"Why deal with him yourself when you have servants such as myself, Kaguya, and Sutoomu to do your will my lord?" 

Katsuramaru turned his back towards the spirit and just looked skeptical. "I take it you have a plan then?"

"Oh most certainly I do my Lord. A plan I think you will come to greatly appreciate..."

As the first comments left Jikininki's 'mouth' Katsuramaru couldn't help but smirk in the most sinister fashion. Well, Jikininki's plans were not so worthless after all.

()()()()()()()()

Kaguya's eyes were intently fixed ahead. This had been a setback of the highest order, her mirror shattered, and Kagome left unconsumed now put her in a more weakened position than only days before. And now she would be treated with suspicion by Menomaru for not only her disappearance, but also for the fact she proceeded to also lose Kanna's mirror, this would bring yet more questions.

This endeavor had been a gamble, one that was clearly failing. Her first step should now be to discover a way to save herself from this situation. Katsuramaru was far from trustworthy, and Menomaru hadn't been trustworthy before, and certainly wouldn't be now. Her own power would have to grow somehow to become a major contender in this game once again.

Still, caution was to be the greatest ally she possessed now. She was still in the Netherworld at this time, and would find herself quite trapped here until Katsuramaru either released her, or sent her somewhere. She had expected to have more contact with him truthfully as well, however after the battle he seemed distraught, and merely disappeared into his own personal area.

Kaguya's eyes shifted towards the only other entity on this plane she could recognize, the weaker of the two brothers, Sutoomu.

"Where is Katsuramaru?" She finally asked, sounding irritated. "I do not wish to persist her much longer, suspicion is growing on me as we speak."

Sutoomu for his part looked up, his arms still crossed. "Pushy, aren't we?" He responded bluntly. "Truth is, he'll come out when he thinks he's broken the will of his sword the Tsumeken."

"Broken its will? Clearly it is a sword with a spirit yes, but I would have assumed-"

"It is our father. And he attempted to kill our mother with it. The sword refused to harm her, so now my _dear_ brother is enjoying the prospect that he could have been wrong, and is now in a state of violent denial."

"Oh?" Katsuramaru's voice cut through the stale air as the demon walked from the shadows towards the two demons.

"I am glad you have such a high opinion of me brother. May I remind you who remade you into this world? May I remind you who saved you?"

Sutoomu's eyes narrowed finally as orange colors flared angrily. "I am beginning to wonder. I am merely a pawn to you brother, but I am shackled by my word to you. A word I believed I was giving for _justice_, and now more and more I feel as though I have given it to feed your ego."

The words were hot, each sylable being as burning iron being struck by a Blacksmith's hammer.

"Did I not make Kagome pay for what she had done for us? Did I not make her suffer Sutoomu? I would suggest you cease your ungrateful attitude rather quickly. I remade you, and I can unmake you back into the oblivion you belong in."

Sutoomu just scowled, before leaning back against a shadowed wall. "Well, what now?"

"Well my dear brother, and of course Kaguya. We are going to destroy Menomaru, Inuyasha and his friends." Katsuramaru said as his smile reappeared, his red eyes flashing with entertainment.

"And how exactly are we to do that?" Sutoomu asked, his back leaving the wall and looking questioningly to Kaguya, who looked back at Sutoomu before looking at Katsuramaru.

"We give them a more desperate incentive. And then let the winner fall on their own sword."

()()()()()()()()

It was all the matter of finding the victims, the weakest in the pack and exploiting their emotions. Picking someone to be made into the hostage of Menomaru.

Sesshoumaru, the "Killing Perfection", Jikininki would hardly describe Sesshoumaru as 'perfect' any longer, his need to protect Kagura and Rin was his great weakness, and the fact they'd warmed his rather bleak personality at all made him even weaker. However, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagura were not the best of targets for very valid reasons.

Sesshoumaru would not sip from the poisoned challis, figuratively speaking, to save Kagura or Rin. He would believe in his own power and ability to save Kagura or Rin.

Kagura herself was a possibility, however unfortunately, it was unlikely that Sesshoumaru could be made into someone who desperately needed help, if anything there was a chance she would disbelieve he was in any real danger, given his ruthless ability to dispatch threats quiet offhandedly, especially from Menomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome were next on the list. Inuyasha himself had gotten into trouble of this sort multiple times, however unfortunately there were several problems with picking this duo as the targets. Inuyasha was arguably as powerful as Sesshoumaru for one, meaning his ability to destroy Menomaru was legitimate, if anything, if memory served, Menomaru was destroyed by Kagome and Inuyasha. This also made another problem, Menomaru most likely wouldn't toy extensively for them, prolonging the bait or threat.

Bankotsu had few friends, and thus was not a very appealing prize either.

Which out of the major players left Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku. Interestingly Miroku was the weakest in terms of physical prowess amongst the males, barring Jaken and Shippou. Next, he had lost his most powerful asset, the Wind Tunnel. He loved Sango as much as Inuyasha loved Kagome, or Sesshoumaru loved Kagura. This meant his emotional attachment was significant.

Sango of course loved him in return, and was a minimal threat to Menomaru, and Menomaru would use her as such. Kohaku fell into the same threat level roughly, and was an excellent form of bait for Sango, and perhaps was even expendable.

Kohaku, the demon spirit above almost smiled upon hearing the name. He would be an _excellent_ subject to turn into bait. And then of course, there was also the added advantage of choosing Kohaku and Sango as the victims, and then using Miroku.

Something Miroku didn't know about of course... Yet

()()()()()()()()

It was night, the sun had set two hours earlier and everyone had been relieved that they'd finally found a village which was standing, or not covered in the dead bodies of its citizens. Guards were posted everywhere of course, paranoid of the fate of the villages in the surrounding area, but they finally had a warm place to stay for the night, instead of the unforgiving outdoors. The idea of bedding was very much in favor by most of them as well.

Not everyone however was so intent to catch up on sleep, certainly very few in fact. After the hellish experience of only a few days earlier, it was still raw on everyone's minds. Sesshoumaru had been more quiet than usual, Kagura had barely said a word herself. She and Sesshoumaru also had the most wounds to recover from. Inuyasha just looked at everyone as if they were dead, and seemed overly loud whenever addressing anyone.

The sound of rain coming down upon the roofs of the villain, and the sound of it pattering into the mud and grass between the homes was all that could be heard. Sitting on one of these roofs, looking towards the sky itself was a bright kimono clad demon. Kagura's ruby eyes looked past the clouds as they shifted away, looking towards the half moon quietly. She couldn't sleep, she felt as though she couldn't do anything. She'd helped Sesshoumaru with Rin, who had broken her arm and was just very quiet as well. She felt the wind whip past her, to anyone else it would have cut to the bone but to Kagura it was just the wind itself voicing itself. It was harsh today, it reflected perhaps some of the chaos inside her.

Her facial wounds had healed already, though her ribs stilled ached badly from the vicious kicks she'd received. As she thought on the pain briefly in her ribs, and tried to avoid thinking of days before, thinking of Katsuramaru, thinking of Kanna and Naraku. Her eyes fixed on the moon before her eyelids closed quietly.

She missed Kanna. When her eyes reopened she knew the rain would mask any tears she had welled within her eyes. She remembered before, the little girl, who was her older sister, she trusted Kanna, at least sometimes she trusted her, other times what could she do? Kanna had been loyal to Naraku until the end. And what did she have left after his death? She idly wondered if her sister had willing given into her fate, if for any other reason to escape an existence without purpose.

Her hair was sopping wet now, as was her kimono as she sighed, preparing to stand up before realizing that Sesshoumaru had crossed his legs next to her. He seemed very much dry, meaning it had only been in the last few moments. Instead of continuing her action to rise, she stayed put, letting her body slide back slightly as her hands moved behind her to support her against the roof. The wind cut past them again as Sesshoumaru's hair blew violently in the wind for several moments.

"Not going to ask why I am out here?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru, having to raise her voice slightly to compensate for the pouring rain.

"It is none of my concern, Kagura." He responded simply.

"Then why did you come up here?" She asked with a small, playful smile, unable to help the smile from appearing. She already knew his answer.

"I merely go where I please. Just as you do Kagura."

Sesshoumaru had wanted to be near Kagura, this much was true even he would admit it under much further questioning from Kagura. Especially after the ordeals of the last few days. Rin's injuries had been a point of guilt for Sesshoumaru. He had managed to save her from a fate worse than her injuries, but he couldn't stop her from being injured. She still looked up to him as if he were the perfect hero, but the more she did the more guilt he felt. He'd failed her. And then there was the horror of seeing Kagura run through, and yet her possessing no wound. His copy, the other Sesshoumaru, the one from Katsuramaru's memories had also made his perspective very different. These were all things he could not shake from his memory.

"We haven't talked about what happened." Kagura finally said quietly, as if feeling what Sesshoumaru was thinking.

"... Do you wish to talk about what happened?" He answered almost cautiously himself.

"I." Kagura stopped, she couldn't say more after a moment before sitting forward. Did she want to talk about this? Did she really want to talk about this?

"I was at Narkau's castle. The place I was created. I met Kanna there and I thought perhaps I'd somehow gone back in time. I could only think about trying to get away from there, with Kanna. I followed her to Naraku instead. And then Katsuramaru attacked me when I confronted him. Naraku disappeared and so did Kanna."

"... We destroyed the castle while fighting. All he could do is tell me how much he hated me, and how he'd used me to control other people and considered me as much a puppet to him as I had been to Naraku. Then he... he ran me through with his sword. I don't understand how I'm still here, the blade entered me and I felt it go through the back. I felt it pierce my heart. But when he pulled it out, it was like the sword itself put everything back into place."

"It was like the sword wanted to protect me." She finally said, her head turning towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru listened quietly, sitting on top of the building in place, not moving in any way, almost like a statue set there long ago. He was beginning to look soaked himself now.

He turned his head towards her however when he felt her fingers wrap around his own.

"Its your turn." She said, moving closer to him.

"Katsuramaru created a copy of me. A copy from how he remembered his father, and gave him the Tetsusaiga. He defeated me in battle and badly harmed Rin, as you already knew."

Kagura looked confused, blinking at his confession and just tried to come to grips with what he'd said. He'd lost? But then how was he alive?

"What... I don't get it, how are you here if you lost? How did you survive?"

"I informed him that you would die if I did not manage to get to you in time. He used the Tetsusaiga to cut through the barriers between my realm and yours, and then disappeared from existence."

Kagura swallowed.

He survived because she was in danger?

"He admitted to me that he'd missed your death, and how he regretted it. He realized he was the copy as well, as he'd not reunited with his Kagura in the next life yet."

Kagura was unsure of what to say, she was shocked. This... well it wasn't something she knew how to confront. But she did feel something else as well, her heart beat in her chest as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Despite all of the pain of what had happened she couldn't help but notice how Sesshoumaru seemed to have changed. Even though his words had been as plain as he could have made them, as detached as possible, she could _feel_ how he felt. How worried he'd been for her, and of course Rin as well, though the latter part was in the back of her mind right now.

"... You are the only one I've ever known who has ever actually cared about me enough to try to save me." She finally confessed. "Even in Katsuramaru's sick mind, he couldn't make you betray me."

She just rested her head against his shoulder as the pair sat in the rain.

"I hate feeling this soft." She murmured after a moment, implying to how they were. "Sitting here talking about feelings, you'd almost think we were humans."

Sesshoumaru gave a rare smile to the comment. You are too beautiful to be a human, he thought privately as he allowed Kagura to support herself against him.

"What will we do when this is all over?" She added. "Will we somehow be normal? Will you cage me in some castle with you?"

"I have no castle in which to cage you. My castle is where ever I am, I have no need for such structures." Sesshoumaru responded formally. "What is it you would like to do after all this?"

"Be free. Free from Naraku, free from Katsuramaru and everything else. Just be free to travel like the wind." She finally admitted, closing her eyes, feeling her heart jump in excitement however as Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her shoulders now, pulling her against him.

"Then that is what we will do." Sesshoumaru answered after a moment. Kagura's eyes opened with shock at his announcement.

He could hear her heart racing, he almost felt her eyes open in surprise himself, before he turned and looked into the deep red poops in her eyes.

"I have no obligations tethering me to anything. So long as Rin comes with us, we will go where ever the wind happens to take us. I, Sesshoumaru, have always gone whichever way I wished. You may join me as I follow the way the wind blows."

In fact, I may insist, he thought to himself.

"I would love to." Kagura answered.

She felt herself almost being lost for a moment as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru was the only thing in her life that had gone right. And despite the efforts of others, like Katsuramaru or Sutoomu, she knew he would never willingly abandon her. He loved her, even if he never said it to her she knew. He rarely let open emotion slip out, but she almost felt she could read him now. He didn't need to say that he loved her, or that he wanted her to come with him when they journeyed through Japan or elsewhere.

And then she kissed him, and this time he kissed back.

Within minutes it was hard to grasp the flurry of events, but she found herself back on the ground as the two moved through the rain to an empty house, supposedly the one they'd been offered for the night. As soon as they were indoors the two demons locked into embrace once more. Kagura's hair was let down as they kissed passionately, she felt his hand run through her hair and then down her back as she was pulled against him. Clothes, which generally were useful, found themselves removed for being obstructive...

()()()()()()()()

_The Next Morning:_

Sesshoumaru's ears heard the sound of half-pained moans next to him as Kagura began to wake. He heard birds chirping outside as well and knew the sun must be shining again. Damp clothes were left near where they had found their place of rest. He felt the body of the demoness inside his arms, bare skin over bare skin.

Sesshoumaru had to admit he hadn't really anticipated to be waking up in a state such as this. Not just referring to any time soon, but really ever. He lived for strength and to test himself in battle, and now what did he live for? A little human girl, and a demon who was effectively the daughter of one of his worst enemies, and of course to still test himself in battle. But it was strange how priorities change.

When he heard more mumbling from Kagura he smiled, knowing Kagura's back was to him as she shifted to try and make herself more comfortable.

On her back was the scar that was apart of who she was, it was the only piece of her he had to admit was unappealing, the Spider-Mark. Naraku was dead, she had her heart, but it was a reminder of where she had come from if nothing else. He absently traced his hand over it, moving from her front to her back. Within almost a second she'd rolled over to look at him.

She said nothing as she tiredly smiled and stretched slightly, wincing a bit at her stiff body.

"I hope last night was not too draining?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura gave a short laugh.

"Of course not. As romantic as always though, do you tell all the girls that?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow to the playful comment, as stoic seemingly as always, clearly to ask 'all the girls?'

"Nevermind." Kagura sighed, though continued to smile as she kissed him briefly.

Sesshoumaru however knit his brows together with concern as he sat up, preparing to get up.

Something was off? What was happening? Kagura had hoped to remain in bed effectively for another while. This morning was supposed to be special like last night wasn't it? Was she doing something wrong? Well screw him if he didn't want to stick around! That jer-

She paused when he looked at her.

"We have to get dressed."

She just gave him a now concerned and questioning look. Oh no, something had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Kohaku and Sango are missing. The others are search for them now."

()()()()()()()()

Miroku had been with Sango, intimately, a little over a month earlier. They'd become closer ever since the battle against Menomaru where Sango had been warped, changed into a half-demon. But Miroku didn't care about that, Sango was the love of his life. She was a beautiful, strong woman who had promised to bear his children, and loved him in return.

She had been wounded with the violation of Kaguya and Menomaru. He saw her pain and was there for her, even when he'd been wounded by Goshinki.

They slept together, almost always, even when often nothing went on it was just having her warm body against his that helped him sleep, and the night before she had been there. Sango was always up first anyway, so he almost always woke with her not being there. There was no concern.

But then when he ran into Kagome and Inuyasha, and they had not seen her, and then Kohaku was missing. Miroku felt as though his heart was in his throat. Something had happened to them, there was no way they would just leave without telling anyone,especially now when they needed to recover the Jewel Shards, and stop Menomaru and Katsuramaru.

Everyone had begun the search shortly after that, except Sesshoumaru and Kagura, no one seemed to be able to find them either, until Inuyasha seemed to cough awkwardly and say not to worry about them. It was strange, but Miroku was the first to catch on, Inuyasha was politely trying to say that Sesshoumaru and Kagura had been having sex. Jaken was the last of them to 'get it'.

Miroku returned to his room quickly to find prayer beads and his staff. He was now amongst the weakest, even if something had happened, what was he to do about it? Throw a few seals at them and tell them that he'd pray to Buddha if they didn't stop? His staff was his best weapon remaining, and even then it was only as effective as the power of the enemy, if they were demons.

It was then that he felt and detected the dark, shadowed demonic aura all around him. He braced himself immediately as he raised his sutras.

"Reveal yourself demon." He demanded as the shadows around the room seemed to leak from the walls, draining into the air as they compiled themselves into a deep cloud of shadow, with glowing red eyes behind it.

"Miroku, former Cursed Monk. I, Jikininki, do as you command and reveal myself to you."

"What have you done with Sango and Kohaku?" Miroku asked dangerously.

"Sango and Kohaku? Ahhh you mean the two you and your friends seek. If you really must know... I can show you. But I have done nothing to them, it was a demon known as Kaguya. I am sure you are quite familiar with her."

Miroku froze as he looked at the shadowed form. He was lying, he had to be.

Miroku noticed his world beginning to fade around him, he felt demonic energy surging from all about the room. But then he began to see...

()()()()()()()()

Trees, trees were everywhere, with the great tree which spanned hundreds of feet above all others at the heart of the demonic forest. Demons swarmed through the air and prowled through the forest by foot in the thousands. In great swarms they were unleashed upon the humans of the island, thousands having been slain so far, and thousands more would die within days as the armies of Menomaru marched forward.

However, this was not what the vision showed, instead it moved through the material, through the world itself as it delved deep into the great tree at the heart of this demonic army's home. To Menomaru's lair itself.

And within they could be seen, Kohaku, Sango, dozens of Demons holding them in place with several dead demons already on the ground, and Kaguya. Finally however, one would notice Menomaru, in his left hand he held nearly half of the Shikon Jewel, rubbing it between his thumb and palm as he observed the two.

Sango had her teeth grit furiously as she struggled to get lose, and Kohaku wasn't strong enough to continue to resist.

"So Kaguya. You disappear for a week, and tell me in all that time you were looking for ways to undermine Inuyasha. How _fascinating_, and then you drag back this runaway and her brother. Not Inuyasha, or Kagome, or Sesshoumaru, or anyone of particular power. But the half-demon, demon slayer."

"You turned me into this!" Sango snapped, struggling against the guards holding her.

Menomaru merely gave a calm, entertained look to Sango as he gave a small chuckle of amusement.

"Well, she certainly has fight in her doesn't she? I wonder if I will allow half-demons to live in my new world." Menomaru mused as he walked over to her.

Sango began to struggle more violently now, but it was hopeless as he grabbed her by the chin.

"Such a pretty face. Ah, and look at those antenna, beautiful if I do say so myself." Menomaru said as if he was appraising a painting, or an inanimate object, not a human being.

Kaguya seemed to look more confident now herself, smiling openly with Menomaru. As if knowing others were watching she spoke.

"Well if you find her so pretty then perhaps you want her all for yourself." Kaguya said.

Menomaru looked disgusted at the prospect as he looked away.

"A half-demon? Please, I have standards. And even if I did not, it is disgusting to have someone else seconds. She is clearly going to spawn in ten months."

Sango stopped struggling as she looked up at him, eyes locked onto him, she was in shock.

"The color of her antenna tells me she's been carrying for two weeks now. Most likely human spawn as well, as disgusting as it sounds."

Kaguya looked disgusted herself, however commented.

"You can tell all that from antenna?"

"We are a color oriented species, yes, all from just that coloring. She won't live long enough to spawn mind you. As I give her to you as your meal later tonight."

Sango began to struggle again, this time more desperate than before.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted.

Menomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I won't? Allow me to demonstrate how I will be getting away with this. Take the boy, and cut his throat."

"NO!" The scream came as Kohaku was dragged next to Menomaru, he struggled as best he could as he was held in place, another demon walking over with a short blade as he stepped to his side.

"I-its alright sister. You have to get out of here, you have to-"

"It talks? Well don't just stand there, I don't have time to listen to the disgusting human speak."

The blade pressed against Kohaku's throat, it was quickly slashed, deeply, almost half his neck cut through. His head immediately went limp, the sound of gurgling beginning as he twitched, being held in place.

"Now then Sango, tell me, am I 'getting away with it', yet? Remove her from my sight."

"Kohaku! Kohaku! No! NO!" The screams echoed as Sango was pulled back. "Kohaku No! Please!" Though the screams and raged cries only became more distant.

"Humans and half demons, so sentimental, wouldn't you say?" Menomaru asked casually.

()()()()()()()()

Miroku felt as though he would vomit. If the vision was true... and... and it looked so true, then Kohaku had just been brutally killed in front of Sango.

He looked pained and panicked, Sango would die tonight. And they were _days_ from Menomaru's stronghold.

"You show me this just to torture me demon?" He asked furiously, pulling up his sutras and throwing them at the clouded specter, who disappeared around them, reforming on the other side of the room.

"No Miroku, I come offering you a chance to save her. But this chance has a very high price you see."

Miroku just looked intently at the demon.

Sango, Sango and their unborn. Buddha what could he do? He'd do anything to save them, she meant everything to him.

"You must give me your staff. I will change it, I will morph it into what it should be. And then you must wield it."

Miroku knew exactly what the spirit was proposing. He would imbue his staff with dark, demonic energies, perhaps even spirits. His holy item would be defiled, possessed, and his very holding it would damn him. He would trade his soul to save Sango. To save Sango and their son or daughter.

And in his moment of grief, in his moment of panic and rage, Miroku found that to be a very small price to pay. He thrust the staff towards the cloud.

"Do it now Demon, do it now before I come to my senses about this!" He ordered, his teeth grit. This was against everything he believed, but he had no time, and neither did Sango. This demonic spirit would either deliver its promise or damn him all the same, but either way it didn't matter. Should he be short changed, Sango would still die... and at that point he would be just as damned all the same.

()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was terrified. For days now, ever since the chambers, he'd quietly worried about everyone, but most of all Kagome. The night after the attack he told Kagome he loved her, and he wouldn't let her out of his sight. The latter hadn't been the whole truth, given that he had left her presence, but that was besides the point.

Sango and Kohaku missing was terrifying, what had happened? Where were they? Kagome was worried too. Inuyasha was now outside the village, but he couldn't pick up their scents anywhere, it was like they had dropped off the face of the world.

Then he heard it.

Kagome was below him.

"Do you smell anything yet?" She called up to him. Her face was written with concern.

Sango was her best friend, she'd already been through so much as well. She deserved better than this. If anything had happened to her, Kagome didn't know what she would do. She too had been through too much, a lifetime's worth of pain in only a few years.

But then she heard it as well. It was Miroku. Miroku crying out in agony.

Inuyasha jumped over the village fencing almost immediately as he rushed back into the community as quickly as he could.

Sesshoumaru was rushing as well, the two brothers quickly entered the building.

Miroku was hunched in the corner, and then both felt it. Demonic energies, intense demonic energies.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked before the Monk turned his head sharply, his eyes now an intense read. His golden staff now a deep obsidian, and darkness swirling about the aura.

"**Inuyasha.**" Miroku hissed, his voice different, almost in an uncontrollable rage. "**Get out of here now! I have to get out of here and save Sango. You can't get in my way!**"

Sesshoumaru had of course seen this dozens times before. Humans making pacts with demons. This is how disgusting creatures like Naraku were formed. He drew Bakusaiga.

"That creature is not your friend Miroku any longer." Sesshoumaru remarked coldly before something surprising happened.

Miroku stuck out his right palm, struggling almost as a gate appeared in it. His now fanged teeth grit as he shrieked in pain, a hole opening behind the gate.

"That better not be what I think it-"

Inuyasha jumped back, and much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, grabbed his shoulder as he did, just as the black nothingness that was the Wind tunnel blasted in everything around him, with a force it had never demonstrated before. It felt as though all the force of the world dragged against anything it now touched.

"**I said get out of my way!**" He yelled, deep, sickly purple energy licking off the monks arms before he blasted off into the air, flying at such a rate that an explosion burst through the air, it was like thunder going off next to one's ears.

"What the hell happened!" Inuyasha demanded as Sesshoumaru pulled himself up, dusting himself off, regarding Inuyasha strangely for attempting to 'save' him from the Wind Tunnel.

"He is possessed by a dark force, he has made a pact with demons for some reason. It likely relates to the disappearance of your friend Sango. From what I can guess, those demons have come from the netherworld, their demonic energy wreaked of it. This means-"

"_**Katsuramaru.**_" Inuyasha snarled.

()()()()()()()()

In order for someone to win, someone has to lose. I've been thinking about this since I started to write _Winds_ again. I don't disagree entirely with Kagura dying in the Manga/Anime, even though it greatly saddens me, and I certainly wished she'd have lived. Sometimes a story needs tragedy, sometimes it needs a 'could have been but didn't'. Not everyone can have a happy ending.

I decided that Inuyasha's role in the story was bound to increase, and once I get a good idea for Kagome's hers will grow as well.

And of course, if you enjoy the story, review. If you have any questions you can review as well. :P

.

.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.


	20. Act II: Chapter IV: Downfall

There will not be A/N at the end of this chapter. If you enjoy review please, but I'd rather the end stand on its own. Very long chapter to write, spent most of my day off writing it. Its almost two chapters in one, but I wanted to get this all done in one chapter. So its another big chapter.

Sorry for mistakenly uploading the previous chapter, it turns out it didn't upload this chapter correctly to my doc management and I only looked at the number of words in the chapters, not the titles when posting this. Sorry :P

Act III

Chapter IV: Downfall

How could this be happening? What could have caused Miroku to... to do what he just had. First Sango and Kohaku disappear, and then this? Why would Miroku just **do** this?

Kagome felt confused, she felt hurt, she felt as though a piece of her heart was being torn out and dragged through the mud.

They were all gathered now just outside the village. Everyone just seemed so quiet about what had just happened. Shippou was hugging her leg tightly as well. She placed a reassuring hand on the back of his head and just sighed. Just how could she herself be reassuring when all of this was happening? Did she tell Shippou everything would be fine when everyone knew it was not fine at all?

"What'll happen to M-M-Miroku now?" Shippou finally sobbed, breaking the silence.

Kagome just smiled sadly.

"We find him and rescue him, Kohaku and Sango."

Kagura popped open her fan idly.

"The monk is doomed I hope you realize. Don't give the child or yourself false hope." She said scathingly.

Kagura hated the overly optimistic ideals these humans could have. They _knew_ how possessions like this ended. It either ended with the human turning into a warped demon of extreme power, much as Naraku had been, or death. To exercise him would kill him at this point as well. He had damned himself, at best they could save his soul, but not his body. And given that he'd been seemingly as fast as a bolt of lightning, she sincerely doubted he was possessed by _weak_ demons.

Kagome on the other hand grit her teeth angrily as she looked at Kagura. Who did she think she was? Writing off Miroku as though he was already dead! Miroku was their friend, you did not simply give up on your friends. Friends who had traveled with you on adventures of untold scale, friends who had saved so many, and friends who would have done anything for you?

"Its not false hope! That is our friend out there and we are going to save him!"

They had to save him.

Inuyasha was very quiet, before looking at Kagome. She could delude herself, not that he blamed her, but he wouldn't. Miroku had made pacts with powerful demon-spirits, there was no real turning back for him, just as there had been no real turning back for anyone who sold their souls away to the monsters that lurked in this world and the abyss. Miroku must have known this as well... He must have done it because he knew what was happening to Sango. He must have been desperate.

"The children and slowest of us should be left behind." Sesshoumaru's voice cut in.

"Agreed." Bankotsu then added.

Bankotsu had no great love for Miroku, or anyone here really. But even he could see how bad this situation was. And he knew full well what it was like to make pacts with demons, they never ended well, especially involving demons such as Menomaru or Katsuramaru.

Kagura almost coughed slightly as she pulled a feather from her hair.

"I can take Kagome." She said after a moment. "Get your bow and get ready to leave. I don't think time is exactly on our side."

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagura for a moment before looking at Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"We move the fastest on the ground and can track his scent. But to I, Sesshoumaru, it seems quite clear where he has gone. He headed straight for Menomaru's fortress. Which will provided we do minimal rest and move at best speed, will take two days to reach."

"I can be there in about a day." Kagura said.

It was true, it was all a matter of how the world worked. She managed to move faster while flying higher. It could be risky being too high up, but it could increase how fast she flew.

"Unfortunately everyone cannot fit on the feather, and if this possession is as powerful as we all think Kagura, it'll take more than you and Kagome to take care of it." Inuyasha said, before looking resolved as his eyes turned towards the fortress tree, able to be seen in the distance as though it was a great mountain.

"Jaken."

The small demon looked up to his master as the name was said, Sesshoumaru turning his eyes down on the small demon seriously.

"Take care of Rin, she is resting inside the village. Tell her that I will return in a few days. And watch the Fox demon."

"I can help too!" Shippou said as tears welled in his eyes, his small hands balled into fists. He wanted to help Miroku and Sango too.

"Shippou, I think its too dangerous for you this time." Kagome told him. "When we get Miroku back, I'll tell him how much you wanted to help." She then promised.

Sesshoumaru gave a disappointing look to Kagome, she was promising something that was already stated to be highly unlikely. Her opinion should be more reserved, the fox demon was now bound for disappointment. He himself knew the Monk rather poorly, however clearly for Inuyasha and his friends this engagement would be very trying, he could only rely on Kagura or Bankotsu to finish off Miroku.

Bankotsu pulled his Banryu over his shoulder, his normal confident and smiling appearance slightly changed, even he didn't exactly like what was happening.

"Alright." Bankotsu declared. "Whose ready?"

Inuyasha was already moving, leaping past him as he asked and breaking into a full sprint. Bankotsu broke into a run after him just as Sesshoumaru did, the three figures moving through the roads and trees at high speeds leaping and sprinting as fast as they could.

Inside the mind of the half demon, each pounding footstep he took made him simply ask in his mind. _Why_?

And in the air above, a huge feather and Kirara drifted through the sky towards its destination, though kept sight of the three runners when possible.

()()()()()()()()

_An hour later:_

Miroku's body blasted past the massive tree as the leaves on it blasted about from the force of the shock-wave that followed the possessed monk.

His mind was a myriad of thoughts that weren't his own, voices from Demons which had been slain, their spirits latching themselves onto his own. Each one felt like they were trying to tear him apart from the inside, trying to sway him towards their goals, trying to tear away at his very soul. He was in near constant pain now as he fought their wills. He had to save Sango. She was the only thing keeping him in any kind of control as the demons in his thoughts shrieked in protest.

Even now he could feel the eyes of thousands of demons on him, the chimes on his staff almost seemed to speak to him as they blew in the wind, each sound almost like an encoded message he felt from the staff itself, to be deciphered. It was driving him mad. What was it trying to say to him? It kept talking but he couldn't listen.

Finally however, the waves of defenders were upon him, Chinese demons swirled all around him before he merely raised his hand and reawakened the curse he'd been cured of with the death of Naraku. With a swirl of black energy the demons all around him were destroyed, thoughts left screaming as they were pulled to their doom. Serpent demons, warrior demons, demons of all sorts, it did not matter as each of their fates were sealed as they were drawn into the Wind Tunnel.

Miroku merely regarded the fortress tree for a moment as the voices whispered inside his mind.

"_Destroy the tree! Bring it to oblivion as you have done to so many!"_

"_**Destroy not the tree, for it harbors the one which we are here for. Destroy Menomaru and Kaguya...**"_

_"Silence!"_ another voice whispered harshly in his mind. The demons could not even agree.

Finally, Miroku did take a course of action as the voices argued violently in his head, the wind tunnel was reopened as the mighty fortress was blasted towards it, sucking in its huge branches and its canopy. He closed his hand a moment later however before the entirety of the massive living fortress could be absorbed, instead, he now had access to it and its depths.

()()()()()()()()

Menomaru felt the entire tree howl in pain as it was uncleanly cut, its branches, its old oak in agony. He looked up, seemingly looking through the eyes of the moths which existed all about the tree. It was from there he saw the monk, holding what appeared to be a possessed staff as he sucked parts of his fortress into his palm.

Well, this certainly was going to be interesting. He hadn't stretched his legs as it were in some time. He walked casually throughout the catacombs of his lair until he came upon where Kaguya was. Kaguya, the one who had brought the Demon-Hunter back.

He stepped into the room and looked about with a cool set of eyes. Kaguya was nowhere to be found, all that could be found was the unconscious, shackled demon hunter.

Kaguya would not have avoided such a meal unless there was a reason. A reason which Menomaru started to suspect. Kaguya had betrayed him. He just curved his lips slightly. An anticipated event, though how spectacularly she'd done so amazed even him. Other forces were at work here as to get the monk to sell his soul. Clearly he had been informed as to the danger the half-demon was in. He stared at Sango for moments more as he heard more demons within his fortress shriek and die, he heard the bark being sundered.

He was coming right to him, ah revenge, Menomaru's favorite dish. However he most certainly did not want to be the one who was served as the meal. Drawing his blade in an elegant fashion, he flew upwards, through the winding routes of the tree as he came upon the monk, they were in darkness now, but his demon eyes saw clearly, and in person saw quite clearly even.

Seven very powerful demonic spirits, and even other powerful dark spirits lay within, tied together and bound into the monk himself. Menomaru had a vague understanding that the monk and the demon-hunter were lovers, his moths had told him as much. So he must be the father of the offspring, how perfect.

"So, you have slain thousands of my loyal followers and brought my stronghold into ruin. That is quite the feat for a mere monk, one who travels through the sky as though he is possessed by powerful demons." Menomaru mocked.

"Selling your soul for the demon hunter? What a remarkable thing for a monk to do."

They want me to fight him, Menomaru realized as he looked at the tense demon possessed Miroku. Not just the demons inside of him, but Kaguya and her co-conspirators.

"**You will pay for what you did to Kohaku and Sango.**" Miroku finally hissed in response as the staff began to glow.

"I will, will I? Please, do try and make me pay." Menomaru said with a confident smile, before his body zipped upwards, flying through the roots of the massive tree and up through its interior.

Miroku was left behind, torn as to where to go. To follow Menomaru or to go deeper to Sango? Every fraction of Miroku's soul screamed to go to Sango to make sure she was alright. He felt her presence dozens of meters below. The demons dragged, they pulled, they screamed to follow Menomaru, all but two. And using his own strength plus the strength of the two, Miroku, exhausted, blasted towards the base of the fortress.

He shattered through the wood as it lit on fire just being so close to him.

And then he found her. He found her shackled, looking as though she'd cried herself to sleep. He moved to her side, breaking her bonds with the cursed staff as she fell into his arms. Holding her, holding her even for these brief moments was almost enough to make him feel he could do anything, for their part the demons were silent as he felt this.

Sango murmured quietly as her eyes opened. "Kohaku?" She asked, sounding pained before her eyes went further upwards.

"M...Miroku?" She whispered.

"Sango, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You have to get out of here, you have to-" Miroku was cut off however.

Several miles into the air Menomaru had flown, several miles above his beloved tree, his sanctuary. Something which from this view looked scorched, burnt, and maimed. It was once a beautiful piece of tainted nature and now it was a ruin. Therefore Menomaru had no mercy for a ruin. The Ying-Yang symbol appeared on his forehead as wings sprout from his back, absorbing demonic energy. Within moments, he unleashed his power. A power further enhanced by nearly half of the Shikon jewel.

All who could see the near mountain of a tree that was his fortress, would have seen the blinding purple light as Menomaru unleashed his attack.

Better to destroy the monk now that risk a real battle.

The massive fortress exploded from the inside out. Purple flames exploded from its insides as it became a tower of demonic fire. The demons who still lived within howled in agony as their master unleashed his power on them.

Finally the tree burst at its sides with energy as it exploded outwards, massive pieces of burning wood flew through the air slamming into hills, into the forest, even into the mountains as it seemed the world itself was on fire. The dark forest was set ablaze. Now in place of what had once been the massive stronghold of Menomaru, lay a crater, a burnt out blasted landscape.

The demonic presence however was still there...

Below, Miroku stood with Sango in the burning forest. All she could remember was the burning purple light, all she could remember was feeling the heat of the flames and the shock-waves of the explosion. And now here she was, with Miroku?

When she looked up to him, into what was supposed to be his beautiful eyes, she saw only darkness. She didn't see Miroku. Her heart raced as she tried to understand what she saw, what was wrong?

"Miroku?" She finally asked, placing her head on his cheek and leaning up towards him. "What's wrong?"

She was pushed away as he stood there.

"**I did this for you.**" He then said, before his form blasted into the air.

Miroku could not fly.

Miroku did not speak as though he had a thousand voices.

Oh god Miroku, what have you done? Sango felt herself freeze in place as she placed her hand over her mouth in horror. Kohaku's body still haunted her mind, and now this... Miroku had done what for her? She knew inside what he'd done, but she had to almost convince herself he wouldn't do something so stupid. He knew what this would do to him! No!

"Miroku!" She called after him, her eyes strained as she looked after him.

Everything she touched was tainted or _died_. She fell to her knees and felt the sobs begin to wrack her body.

()()()()()()()()

In the distance Inuyasha paused. He saw the massive tree which had been in the distance light up in a blinding flash, it burned for nearly a minute afterward before exploding in a huge blast. It was like the world itself now was on fire now for miles around.

Bankotsu stopped next to him a moment later as they stood at the edge of a ridge, seeing the blast at the same time. It was clear that the forces at work were immense. He knew that attack as well, it was Menomaru's. He had no idea it was so power, the same attack which had destroyed Naraku. But now it must have been augmented by the power of half of the Shikon Jewel.

"We may not even end up Miroku when we get there." Bankotsu said absented. "We may end up against that other bastard Menomaru."

Sesshoumaru watched as he pushed ahead of the two of them. His eyes kept in place as he took he what he saw.

"Inuyasha." He said, turning his head towards his brother finally.

Whatever was to happen, something had become painfully clear to him. Even after they defeated Miroku, there was still Menomaru. And with the kind of power displayed here, Sesshoumaru knew of only one thing that could stop a power like that.

"No matter what happens there Inuyasha, you must use the Backlash Wave to stop Menomaru." He then added.

Inuyasha blinked, looking at his brother in a bit of confusion. Sesshoumaru was implying that only he could beat Menomaru. His eyes hardened however as he nodded to Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, but who knows if he'll fall for the same trick twice? I used that on him to bring him down the last time."

In the air above, Kagura's feather had stopped moving almost in the same place as where the others below had been. She and Kagome too were watching the blast in a kind of shock. Kagura was never one to enjoy the prospect of fighting an overwhelming power.

She just blinked with her ruby eyes fixed on what was happening.

Kagome looked nervous as well, turning around and smiling at Kagura with her eyes shut.

"Well look on the bright side, uhm, if he hits us we won't even know what happened right?"

"... Your optimism is _so_ reassuring." Kagura said bluntly in response.

()()()()()()()()

Menomaru viewed as the Monk flew back into view. Demonic energies rippling off his form as he stared back at the Moth-Demon.

"I must say human, you really did make quite the deal. All the power of those demons must have most certainly been given to you at quite the price. One soul must truly not have been enough. Tell me, did you offer them the soul of your child as well? I've heard lesser demons most certainly enjoy the way they taste, like a delicacy."

Miroku's body was beginning to change, too much demonic energy had caused his skin to grow more pale, his eyes were slowly becoming black. His blood would soon change into a dark ichor as well at this rate. He knew it, he knew the demons within were starting to overwhelm him, much as they had done to Onigumo fifty years earlier.

What came next one could only describe as Titanic.

Demonic energies were thrown between the two demons, waves of cursed energies swirled through the skies for hours, explosions, fires, demons, gates to other dimensions tore through the landscape. The Wind Tunnel turned much of the land into a barren landscape. Neither seemed able to run out of power, neither seemed to tire. Demons poured from the earth to the will of their masters. Japanese demons falling to the will of Miroku, Chinese demons to the will of Menomaru.

It was a war. A war that seemed as though it would never end.

For two nights and two days the demons fought...

It was a flurry of dead bodies now, the smell was atrocious as the two linked in battle once again, their minions, slaves to their will, having fallen in battle once more.

"**Wind Tunnel!**" His hand opened once again as another black hole opened in his hand, sucking in all light and matter.

Menomaru merely watched from the sky, his lips formed now into an intense frown. For two days he'd fought this monk. He could feel the storms of demonic energy backing him and knew that this would go on for an eternity at this rate.

But eternity has a way of being much shorter than one thinks.

All his immediate minions dead, and all of Miroku's in the same casket, Menomaru had been spending power firing bolts of energy at Miroku. Miroku on the other hand, had been expanding his mind into those of the demons, to call him even Miroku now was only a title. His mind and soul becoming more and more twisted with every moment.

He knew to get the shard away from Menomaru. And he knew how to manifest his powers in ways Menomaru simply could not.

Claws came shooting through the air behind Menomaru, slamming into his back. The demon hissed in pain, before feeling the gem pulled from his body. He hissed with fury, turning to strike the demon which had done the offense.

Kageromaru's tiny body evaporated with the strike as the jewel shard fell freeing to the earth below. Menomaru felt his power wane almost immediately as he turned to the now chuckling Miroku.

"**I can make them do more than speak with me now.**" He said with his now sharp grin, a mouth with fangs was no human mouth.

Menomaru looked back with cold eyes, before his head inclined.

"And what will you do now? Kill me? Clearly without the Jewel Shard I am at the disadvantage."

"**Yes, in fact I intend to kill you now before you can stall for more time.**"

Menomaru grinned.

"I think its too late for that Miroku. You may have made me lose my shards, but I will get them back. You have new enemies to face I think. So if you will excuse me, I would much rather make my escape."

What?

Miroku's head turned for a brief moment as he felt them, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagura... Kirara. He growled before turning his head back to where Menomaru should have been, only to find him _gone_.

Quickly he landed at the base of the crater which had been Menomaru's fortress,

The voices in his mind no longer seemed foreign, they seemed to almost be apart of him now. His ears had curved back and pointed now as well. His eyes were now entirely black, as black as the demonic staff had made his soul, tainting it, bleeding into it. His thoughts no longer drifted to Sango. Sango had already been 'saved', instead they were now focused on power, blood lust, position.

He felt his 'friends' approach yet still, and smiled to himself as demonic auras began to form around him. They were indebted to him, as far as he could see.

()()()()()()()()

"**I know you are all coming. Menomaru has escaped... you may go on your way now.**"

Inuyasha heard the voice almost echoed from all directions, his scent betrayed him however, he was towards the crater. Inuyasha knew the voice was the sound of taint, not Miroku. If only Miroku had talked to them first, if only he'd tried to explain to them what was going on.

"Wait." Sango's voice could be heard. Inuyasha was the first to turn his head. Kagome was the first to run however, running to the injured Sango's side, she was limping towards them.

"Sango, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha almost ordered.

"Miroku came here to save me, Kaguya said she intended to eat me alive." Sango said. "But Miroku, he's-"

"We know." Kagome said sympathetically to her friend, her face written with guilt.

"This is all my fault. First Kohaku and now Miroku. I should have done something, I should have-"

"Kohaku?"

Kagome felt the pit of her stomach swirl with sickness. She already knew without it being written out for her that Kohaku was now dead. They had to save Miroku, if Miroku died it would tear Sango apart, especially now. She had to be strong for her friends as well, but especially Sango. Kagome, resolved to help whistled to Kirara.

The demon rushed to the side of her friend, pressing itself up against Sango as it growled slightly.

"Kirara." Sango said, hugging the large furred demon for a moment before looking up.

"We have to save Miroku before its too late."

"We have to you mean." Inuyasha interjected.

He looked very serious as he looked towards the crater. This was going to get ugly quick. A flash of Miroku's body came before his vision, the first one he found dead in Sutoomu's nightmare. He tensed his grip on Tetsusaiga as he stopped himself from gritting his teeth. He was the monster that would kill his friend. But would he save him? How could he save him, he was about to kill one of his best friends. A friend who felt he had no other way out.

"Sango, Miroku is not someone you should confront, not while injured and not while he's in this state. Kagome, stay with Sango."

"But Inuyasha I can-"

"No buts Kagome! This is hard enough as it is!" Inuyasha turned sharply and began to run towards the crater.

Kagura, walked, as did Sesshoumaru. The two demons were calm about this as a whole, this was a task to be done, something to be performed. But all the same it was a very solemn task, it was nothing to take pride in. It was putting down a person who if left to their own devices would not only kill themselves but everyone they care about. Pacts such as these never ended in anything but misery.

Sesshoumaru did not know Miroku exceptionally well himself, he was the lecherous one, it was the way he always ranked him. He was not completely without compassion, he certainly understood why Miroku would make such a judgment. In the same situation he would not have done as Miroku had, his own strength would to have been enough, the consequences be damned. But he understood.

"**Best to be cautious as you approach, my friends. Who knows what demons remain after Menomaru's army and the demons from the Netherworld did battle. Perhaps there are horrors left to assault you.**"

"Blow it out your ass Miroku!" Bankotsu shouted back. "Enough of this! Enough of this hiding. Enough of your pitiful attempts to get us to leave here! You are a coward, unable to face your friends for fear of what you could do!"

Miroku's voice silenced after Bankotsu's outburst.

Bankotsu wanted this out of the way, he wanted to get this over with, a fight against a man possessed. A fight for his soul in many ways, but it was still not a fight he wished to partake in. Yet he had to, he felt obligated to do so, to perhaps save this former enemy of his, if for no other reason than they were comrades... even if only for a short time.

Inuyasha climbed over a near mountain of the dead demons which had died in the exchange between the two powerful demons over the last hour.

"**It was Jikininki who set me on this road my friends. I suppose I should have known this would come to this. My confrontation with you. I would make you all Kings and Queens if you would only turn back. I still have power to obtain, don't you understand that?**"

"You sound more and more like Naraku!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Jikininki? Katsuramaru's servant?" Bankotsu questioned.

"**Naraku was a fool. He had the whole of everything he could ever want in the palm of his hand, and he let it slip away for nothing, and then he died like a fool to Menomaru and to you Inuyasha. I will not make the same mistakes.**"

"**And to you Bankotsu, yes. It was Jikininki who approached me. It was he who showed me Sango's fate, he showed me Kohaku's death. He gave me the power.**"

"The power to do what? Curse yourself? Did you do it just for power?" Kagura demanded.

"**The power to save her... to save my Sango. To save my child. Is my soul not a small price to pay?**"

"You are not saving them, you are a coward." Sesshoumaru said as he made it to the top of the dead bodies, looking down at Miroku from above, the warped shell that was now Miroku. "The one you claim to have loved, you seek only to save for your own selfish emotions. How will she live now with you twisted into this creature before us, Monk? She will only know pain, and your death will only bring her yet more."

Miroku now observed his foes, he observed his friends. His eyes shifted from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha.

"**Inuyasha, my friends, it is not too late. Leave here now and I will make things right. I have the power to make this world a better place now. I will destroy Menomaru, Kaguya, Katsuramaru, I will destroy them all. And when I have the power I can remake the world itself. **_**We**_** can do this. Let us save you.**"

The we was not directed towards the group of friends Miroku had traveled with, but the demons and demon-spirits which now infected his very soul.

"And how will you do that Miroku? With demons and monsters at your call?" Bankotsu shot.

Kagura raised her fan and Inuyasha prepared his sword.

"**We have the power in our hands, we do not need others.**" Miroku said as his staff began to glow brightly.

"Miroku, that staff is tainted with demons, its controlling you!" Inuyasha shouted, the Tetsusaiga forming into its long blade.

"We** knew you wouldn't listen...**" Miroku said in a harsh whisper as the bodies around them began to glow with energy.

A moment later the hill of corpses exploded in a massive blast.

The group of them had noticed this happening, each leaping to safety as the mount of bodies blasted apart into a shower of gore. Kagura was the least happy with this, now being covered in demon entrails.

More explosions continued as Miroku pointed his staff towards them, no demonic beams shot out, where ever he willed his power manifested, blasts echoing out across the burning forest around them. Each of his opponents were one step ahead, each one dodging his attacks, each one even when hit, holding their resolve to continue the fight.

Just as Bankotsu closed with him, swinging the Banryu, he would find it blocked by the Staff, the charms ringing as the blades met. He shoved Bankotsu back with seemingly the force of demonic power alone, before swiping at him with the staff. Without even making contact Bankotsu's face was torn open by energies from the staff, before he felt as though a horse kicked him in the chest as Miroku thrust at him.

"**Dance of Blades!**" Kagura shouted as she swept her fan towards him. Dozens of blades converged on Miroku, each one diverting away from him, slashing into the ground, cleaving more damage into the already wounded landscape.

"He's got a barrier around him!" Inuyasha declared as the Tetsusaiga turned red.

"I will draw his attack, you destroy the barrier." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hey wait-" Inuyasha started, but Sesshoumaru had already begun.

"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered under his breath before taking off after his half-brother.

Miroku, before he could respond to Kagura, was surprised to find Sesshoumaru on him with the Bakusaiga swinging with deadly efficiency at him. Once again the cursed Staff blocked the attack, before he violently repulsed Sesshoumaru with a wild swing of his staff.

Then the barrier, the one which they could not see, was cleaved at the Tetsusaiga hit him. Miroku hissed with pain as the blade took its toll on his flesh as well, though that mended almost immediately.

"No more barrier!" Inuyasha declared to the others. "Now give up Miro-"

"**WIND TUNNEL!**"

It was all Inuyasha could do to get out of the way as Miroku violently turned towards him, debris being sucked in and nearly Inuyasha himself as he struggled to keep back.

"**We gave you your chance, but you wouldn't listen, now we must kill you all!**" Miroku cried out as he attempted to bring anything he could into his tunnel.

From behind however, Bankotsu was back into fighting form, raising his Banryu and spinning it at high speeds, an orb of demonic energy formed, before being cast at Miroku. The thundering ball of dark power exploded when it made contact with the Monk. The Wind Tunnel stopped as the sounds of pain came from the blast area.

Bankotsu breathed heavily as he looked at what had just been.

"He wasn't so tough."

In the smoke however, despite his robes now being badly damaged, Miroku still stood. His flesh mended perfectly back into place as he turned his black eyes towards Bankotsu.

"**You are beginning to really irritate us Bankotsu.**" Another burst of energy was release, this time Bankotsu dodged around the attack which came from Miroku before the monk seemingly disappeared for a moment.

"**The voices warned me you were too many, they warned me you would try this!**" Miroku's voice angrily shouted. "**We know what to do with you.**"

Sesshoumaru was the first to stop Miroku again, this time in the air as his body began to glow and he began to cry out in pain, his right hand's fingers fell from their slots a moment later. New fingers began to grow..

But the fingers which hit the ground were the real route of the problem. Each one began to grow, each one began to bulge and pulse until they formed into the very demons which had been imbued into his staff.

They were all detachments of Naraku.

Goshinki, Kanna, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Muso...

"Kanna." Kagura whispered as she looked at her sister, before glaring at Miroku.

He had recreated his sister as a weapon to kill her? She cared not if this was Inuyasha's friend, or Sango's lover. She would be forced to kill the sister she had wished to save? He hand gripped her fan tightly.

"You bastard!"

Bankotsu swallowed nervously as Goshinki stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"**So good to be back.**" Goshinki said before stretching. "**Even if only for a little while.**"

Goshinki then seemed to look at Kanna, who looked back.

"**Destroy them.**" Miroku ordered. "**Our will says we must **_**kill **_**them.**"

Muso, Kageromaru, and Juromaru found themselves in a very interesting circumstance, as Goshinki proceeded to attack _them_.

Miroku grabbed his head in pain. "**What are you doing!**"

"**Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Inuyasha. Attack him directly. Kanna and I will stop the others.**"Goshinki ordered.

Bankotsu held himself for a moment before looking at Kagura, then back at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"You two finish him off, I'm going to help my comrade." Bankotsu said with a grin. Demons began to pour from the ground as Miroku summoned more mundane subjects to assist him.

"He has to be weakened if he's manifesting them, right?" Inuyasha theorized to Sesshoumaru as the two prepared to attack.

His head in agony, his mind unclear as parts of him literally fought themselves, Miroku lashed out as a whip of black energy shot from his hand, slashing into the earth nearly 100 feet.

"So much for that theory." Inuyasha muttered, before he and Sesshoumaru attacked.

()()()()()()()()

Kagome and Sango merely watched. They watched for as long as Sango could take it.

"I... I can't take this." Sango finally declared. Roped onto Kirara had been Hiraikotsu, despite her limp she pulled herself on top of Kirara.

"Sango..." Kagome said quietly, before she focused as well. She pulled up her bow and one of her arrows.

She was right, they couldn't just stand by and watch this. In the distance Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacked. Golden waves of energy blasted into Miroku, each time his staff defending him.

"Its that staff and his Wind Tunnel." Kagome said, climbing onto the back of Kirara as well.

"Hit his staff Kagome." Sango said difficultly. "Its the only way, hit his staff."

Sango was angry. She was angry at Kaguya, she was angry at Menomaru, and angry at whatever had caused Miroku to do this. She hated herself right now but that didn't matter, what mattered was stopping Miroku. They had to stop him before this got any worse. Before he hurt anyone.

Kirara took to the sky. Sango hoisted the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, papering to throw as she looked at Miroku. And just as she should have thrown, she stalled. Kirara remained on course, Kagome remained on target, but the fighting intensified once again.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted again as he brought the Tetsusaiga to blows with his friend once more. Sesshoumaru attempted to flank the position, only to find the Wind Tunnel on him once again.

"Miroku!" Sango called. She should have attacked, every instinct in her body told her she should have attacked, and instead she was a fool. Miroku turned his attention to her for a moment before his black eyes locked onto her and Kagome.

"Sango, Sango that's not a good look-"

Kagome could not finish her sentence as she screamed when the two black bolts of demonic energy hurtled towards them. Kirara dodged one, however one hit the demon's right foreleg. She howled in pain as she dived briefly, causing her two riders to nearly slip off.

"Your trying to kill Sango now as well Miroku?" Inuyasha snarled through grit teeth. "I thought you were supposed to have done this for her and now you are trying to kill her?"

Miroku paused for a moment, and only a moment, he swatted Inuyasha away a second later, before unleashing a massive shock-wave attack at Sesshoumaru as his Wind Tunnel stopped. In those seconds a dozen things happened to all of them.

Sango came around again, holding the Hiraikotsu and this time knew what she had to do. She felt pain run through her body, she felt sick at what had to be done, but she now knew the only way to save him. Before he could turn back towards them she pulled up her weapon.

It was unexplainable what she felt as she felt her arms tense. She remembered the first time they met. She remembered every time he'd groped her, when they held hands, when they talked. She remembered the fights they'd fought in, the enemies they'd defeated. Lastly, she remembered how he'd made love to her, and how much she loved him.

"**Hiraikotsu!**"

The giant boomerang shaped weapon was released from her hand, just as Kagome's aim because true, and unleashed her bow.

His right hand, the hand that had been cursed with the Wind Tunnel, the one he'd reawakened the curse two, was struck by the massive projectile. At the elbow his entire arm was tore off. Miroku didn't even flinch in pain until the staff was struck by Kagome's arrow. The entire Obsidian Staff shifted for that moment, becoming like fire to Miroku. On the ground below the demons and the incarnations of the power demons in the staff howled in agony as well. Beginning to burn away as the staff was purified.

From the ground, Sesshoumaru saw his chance, his only chance, his sword not ready to strike, he himself always was. With a swipe from his left hand, his claws' poison ready, the acidic wave of green struck Miroku in the chest, burning into his altered flesh, just as his ability to regenerate was stolen from him.

His powers fading, Miroku fell to the earth. Kirara rushed to catch him, trying to save her friend, hoping that somehow what had happened had been reversed. His body hit the ground however with a dull and sickening thud. Broken and used burned out, Miroku lay on the ground, his body struggling for life.

"No..." His voice returned to noble. "We could have... we could have done it... don't... don't leave me." He murmured weakly, coughing afterward as the demons powers began to leave his body, sensing him preparing to pass into the next life. Some of the staffs hooks still in his soul, intent on dragging him to hell with it.

()()()()()()()()

"Kanna." Kagura said, grasping her sister by the shoulders as the copy already had begun to evaporate.

"I'm sorry Kanna. I'm sorry I didn't save you from what happened, please, listen to me." Kagura said quickly.

Kagura's heart beat quickly, she wanted to explain to Kanna everything, about how sorry she was, about how she felt. But she knew Kanna's time was fleeting at best.

Kanna could not display emotion, even less than Sesshoumaru could. But she did have one thing to say. She had to put her sister at ease as best she could with such little time. If there was one wish the little demon had after having been in the abyss, it was for more time.

"I know."

To their left, Bankotsu looked up at Goshinki as Muso began to disappear behind them, rather maimed by Goshinki.

"Its goodbye again, huh?" Bankotsu asked.

"**Yes. It was good to be able to assist you again, comrade.**"

"Yea..." Bankotsu said, but by the time the words left his mouth, Goshinki was gone.

In the distance, walking away from the battle was a figure who had not been noticed, not noticed through the attacks of demons and previous incarnations of Naraku. Sutoomu walked casually along through the burning forest, the whole while flipping the half of the Shikon Jewel which Menomaru had dropped...

()()()()()()()()

Sango ran. She ran as soon as she left Kirara's back. She knew Kagome was behind her, she knew she'd run too but it didn't matter. The sun came out from behind the clouds above, its shine coming through the clouds and Sango immediately noticed how... _warm_ it was. It was almost trying to bring her to some kind of peace, but it couldn't. She was too frantic, she couldn't lose Miroku as well.

On the ground, Miroku coughed again as he looked around weakly and bleakly, his blue eyes having returned as he tried to move his right arm, only to remember it was currently torn off. His other bones were largely broken and it was becoming harder to breathe. And then... then he felt it.

It was so _warm_, the sun. It made him breathe easily, even if only for a moment as his head fell back against the ground, no longer trying to sit up. A gentle, warm breeze blew past and with every moment he felt more and more at peace. He then felt the shadow above him, with delicate hands placed on his shoulders as he was hoisted up. The pain in his chest, now with broken ribs, was excruciating.

"Why Miroku?" Sango asked, tears in her eyes. "Why did you do this? I'm not worth _this_ Miroku!" She wept.

He'd done this for her, he'd done this to save her and now he was going to be cruelly taken from her. Just like Kohaku, just like her family, just like even her humanity.

Miroku... smiled, weakly opening his eyes as tears began to fill them as well.

He loved her so much it hurt, and he was hurting her more than he could ever imagine... but she would _live_, their child would be born.

"Because you had to live." He told her as his body lay limp in her arms. "If you had died our child would never be born. And I would have to live my whole life knowing I could have saved you... but I did... didn't." He rasped the final words as more coughing came over him. "I'd have traded away anything to keep you safe Sango. And I did."

"Please... Please don't leave me." Sango said between sobs as she clutched him.

Everyone was silent now, no one could look.

Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes as he looked over to what was happening. Miroku was... he wasn't going to make it. He'd been trying to prepare himself for this since the possession, but now that it was here it hurt. And it hurt to see Sango like this. The pain he felt was like his heart was bleeding. It bled for Miroku and Sango together.

"So long Miroku." Inuyasha whispered quietly to himself, saying goodbye to his friend in his own way.

Kagome held her chest openly, standing next to Inuyasha as she cried, trying to not be loud, trying to hold it in for Sango. She turned her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and started to sob quietly, feeling his hand on her back a moment later.

"Poor Miroku. Poor Sango. Oh god I can't do this." Inuyasha heard from his shoulder as Kagome began to tremble.

Kagura, Bankotsu, and Sesshoumaru were not great friends of Miroku. Each one stood quietly to the side, respectfully keeping their heads down. It was not something Sesshoumaru would have commonly done, but he found himself eerily being able to understand Sango's pain. Losing someone like this. Even if he was not so weak as to beg with a man who would soon be a corpse to not leave.

Tenseiga did not pulse for him. There was little he could do.

"Sango." Miroku finally whispered. "I love you Sango. I love you s... so much." Miroku finally whispered as tears slipped from his eyes. He felt Sango's lips on his own a moment later. And in that moment he felt _warm_, he felt the chains on his soul, the ones the Obsidian Staff had shackled to him to drag his soul into the Abyss beginning to break. And then finally the last link in the chains broke, and Miroku's eyes opened as his chest went still.

It was so _warm_ he thought, feeling the sun becoming hotter and hotter, more and more welcoming, until he could do nothing but bask in its glow...

Sango tasted the blood in his mouth and yet didn't care, she held him as long as she could before their lips parted, looking down at Miroku. The man she loved, the father of her to-be child, and she saw no life there. She felt no pulse.

She cried out, unable to handle the sight, she rocked him while sobbing, begging him to not go, but he couldn't do such a request.

Miroku was dead.


	21. Act III: Chapter V: Fallout

Well, the last chapter was pretty strenuous on me. I happen to like almost all of the Inuyasha characters to a certain extent, some more than others of course, but all of the main cast I think are great, literally all the core cast. I don't have a chip on my shoulder about anyone in particular.

But I made a decision about 2 chapters back that sometimes not everyone can make it. I did it for multiple reasons of course. If you don't like reading my thoughts behind the decision and would rather just read the chapter, ignore the rest of my notes. I wanted to really emphasize there are things people will forsake their values for. Everyone has a price. Miroku's price was Sango. And I felt the only way I could really separate that from everything else that has happened is to show Miroku would not make it. When I realized Miroku was going to die I actually had to sit down for a minute and make sure he, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome got the most exposure. Kagura and Sesshoumaru kinda had to play second fiddle for that entire thing because it wasn't about them. It wasn't about their friend and ect.

I'll miss some of the writing chances I could have had for a fun character like Miroku. But everyone has a price.

Act III

Chapter 5: Fallout

Sango's hands still trembled as she gripped Miroku's body, her chest heaving as she tried to not let go. She couldn't let go, letting go would mean he'd be gone and he'd never come back. She felt his body beginning to stiffen, beginning to cool, the signs of death. She wanted them to just _stop_, to stop taking Miroku from her. To stop taking her love from her as it'd cruelly taken Kohaku from her.

_"You won't get away with this!" She shouted._

_Menomaru narrowed his eyes._

_"I won't? Allow me to demonstrate how I will be getting away with this. Take the boy, and cut his throat."_

_"NO!" The scream came as Kohaku was dragged next to Menomaru, he struggled as best he could as he was held in place, another demon walking over with a short blade as he stepped to his side._

_"I-its alright sister. You have to get out of here, you have to-"_

_"It talks? Well don't just stand there, I don't have time to listen to the disgusting human speak."_

_The blade pressed against Kohaku's throat, it was quickly slashed, deeply, almost half his neck cut through. His head immediately went limp, the sound of gurgling beginning as he twitched, being held in place._

Sobs, sobs were the first thing to come as she remembered Kohaku, his death still vivid in her mind as well as she choked almost, holding onto Miroku still. It was her fault, if she'd just said nothing Kohaku wouldn't have had to die. She wouldn't have had to have watched that bastard Menomaru have her brother killed right in front of her. She closed her eyes painfully as tears spilled out again, she just wanted to howl in pain. Instead a long drawn out cry, which was held back into a moan was heard, before sobs wracked her chest again. She'd lost everything, _everything_ that mattered to her.

"Sango." Inuyasha said carefully from behind her.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and then something snapped.

"Don't take him away from me!"

Inuyasha felt her tense, her hold on Miroku's body stiffening. This made this all the worse, all the more awkward. He was already standing over the body of his dead friend and his grieving widow, and now he had to pry her from his body. They couldn't stay here and Miroku needed to be buried. Who was going to give him his last rights?

It was that last stray thought that pulled at Inuyasha the most. Every time someone they'd met on their journey had passed on, it'd fallen to Miroku to give them their last respects, as a Monk he could do this, he knew the rights. What do you do when the man who brought peace to the dead died? Inuyasha felt his heart pull almost as he just looked down bitterly at what must be done.

"Sango." He said more difficultly, trying to sound strong as he pulled her more, she just clung harder. "Sango we have to bury him! You haven't eaten in days too by the looks of it, we'll get you some food just please let go of him!"

Sango didn't respond until Bankotsu arrived. He had no tears as Inuyasha had, only a look of seriousness of resolve.

"Alright we gotta pull her off, and she's not gonna like it." Bankotsu said as the 'ninja' as he'd always called them glared back for a moment between the fitful tears she was shedding. Inuyasha just nodded grimly as he moved to help.

Sango's grip was tested as the two males attempted to hoist her off. She was weak from malnourishment and exhaustion, but she couldn't let go. Her fingers finally couldn't hold as she was pulled from him. Just as her grip broke she grabbed him again weakly, only to find it too late. Miroku's body was dragged half a foot before her arms gave out. Her cries went from frantic from hysteric, making Inuyasha only feel more guilt.

"Sango, Sango its going to be okay." Kagome told her, tears amid her own eyes as she came over to try and calm down Sango.

What else could you tell your friend? What else could you say? You said everything would be fine, you tried to talk to them even though you felt so hurt you wanted to do nothing but cry. Because no matter how much Kagome thought it hurt, it had to hurt a hundred times more for Sango.

"Its not okay!" Came the quick and furious response through the sadness at the base of her voice. "Its not okay! I... I.." Sango continued to sob as she turned her head. "I've lost them! I've lost them and nothing can help them!"

It was then that something clicked behind guilt and sadness ridden mind. Sango looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes.

"Do something! Please! Bring them back! I know you can do it, please! I'll do anything for you please! Please help them!"

Sesshoumaru rarely felt this uncomfortable internally. The woman was clearly desperate and irrational. She was like a wounded animal, likely to turn on him as soon as he told her the unfortunate truth. He could not save Miroku, or Kohaku. Kohaku because there was no sign of a body, and even if there were his Tenseiga could not bring someone back in their original form a second time. And Miroku because his sword refused, or could not perform the task.

"I, Sesshoumaru, cannot do as you ask." Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

She tried to lung for him angrily, hatefully even, as if he was willingly trying to hurt her by keeping Miroku dead. Bankotsu and Inuyasha however had a firm enough grip on her from breaking from their grip and attempting in futility to kill Sesshoumaru.

The demon merely turned from her, instead walking to the edge of the crater of where Menomaru's fortress had once been. On the slope Kagura stood quietly, just looking towards the center of the scar in the earth.

"He didn't deserve this." Kagura said, before turning her head towards Sesshoumaru. "Kohaku, he didn't deserve to die."

Of anyone she'd ever met he deserved to die the least of all. He was just a boy who'd been shackled to Naraku's will after his family had been slaughtered. And sometimes when she was with him she saw him show through. He loved his sister and he'd never done anything to harm Kagura. Kagura felt if anything he deserved to live more than she had, that was one of the reasons she'd met her inevitable end.

The monk had obviously been a loss they could have done without, but her real grief was for Kohaku. His second chance being cut so short. She just closed her eyes for a moment as the wind blew past, her bangs flaying helplessly in it for a moment before she turned, at the tip of the crater seeing Sesshoumaru. She walked quietly for a moment before stopping at the edge of the crater.

"The boy, Kohaku." She finally said. "I'm sorry for him."

Sesshoumaru looked down to Kagura for a moment, he nodded before looking towards the crater himself.

"I revived the boy once. Even if it were possible, I could do nothing for him."

"I know."

Kagura finally stepped from the huge mark on the ground, moving up as she put her fan at her side.

"I think we'd best go. I don't think its fair to be here with her like this. Rin and Jaken are probably worried as well." Kagura theorized.

In truth she didn't want to be near here, she didn't want to see Sango's pain. She knew Sango very little, but watching the woman in this kind of agony and grief, a woman who likely would have to be dragged from this sight, was not something Kagura enjoyed viewing, nor something she'd enjoy getting involved with.

()()()()()()()()

It was dark now, the night having set in. Sutoomu walked cautiously as he viewed the chaos and destruction about. Inuyasha and his friends would be too devastated to merely follow him in search of the jewel shard now. The brothers now had it, they had everything at their finger tips, Katsuramaru with little over one half, Sutoomu with the rest. The Shikon Jewel would be remade between the two of them and they would have the power to wipe humanity from this rock of a world.

But the more he held this shard, in all its tainted darkness. A taint he himself felt even, the more he could just _stare_. His orange eyes flicked in its dark glow, occasionally turning to see the Hell on Earth Menomaru had created. Was this to be the hell on earth everywhere?

He'd not despised humans so before. His memory recalled he even loved one. One who had abandoned him, he was reminded in the faint glow of the sacred jewel.

_**Even your love of the human girl in your own time, blaming her for leaving you, when you know her scent was on Katsuramaru. You are just too much of a coward to admit that he is the one who took that from you.**_

The voice of Goshinki whispered in his mind, like a ghost to haunt his living moments.

It haunted him because the demon was _right_, and he knew it. Looking up he felt his fist tighten around the shard in his right hand. The Kanjishi, the sword that was his mind more than anything else, now hummed.

In the distance the forests still burned, he guessed most likely 6 in 10, perhaps 7 in 10 humans were now dead all over the island. Menomaru still yet lived, even with much of his armies destroyed. Kaguya had chosen her side, choosing to play on the side of Katsuramaru in a quest for power or position. Then there was Katsuramaru and Jikininki, who he also knew still had Ryukotsusei shacked somewhere to unleash upon his foes.

He'd done so much _wrong_, it felt as though it was time to try and set some of that right. He would break his oath to his brother. He could no longer stand with Katsuramaru, this seemed like madness now more than anything else, a madness brought on by Katsuramaru's bitter hatred of humanity and their own mother. With every passing day, the closer they became to their goal, Katsuramaru seemed more hateful, more irrational.

With the shard by his side, he would have to try and stop this, he would have to stop what he'd started, what he'd put into motion. This world should have been left as it was. He should have never interfered with its motion, his mother should have been left dead. Instead he'd tried to recreate a lost world, an imperfect, brutal lost world which had harbored little for him but illusion.

And just as he looked up, his resolve in place, he found himself staring into the eyes of Katsuramaru, the cold red eyes staring down at him, a smile on his face.

"Hello brother."

Sutoomu froze, looking up at his brother with little response, but could already tell the direction of the conversation, Katsuramaru's hand was out expectantly.

"Give me the shard."

"To do what exactly? So that you may make this world a better place in your image? So that you can murder our very parents and slaughter the entirety of humanity? Please brother, go on, what noble actions will you do?"

Katsuramaru didn't like this kind of dialog, he didn't like it at all. It made his blood boil as the sharp words left his brother's mouth.

His mouth twisted almost as his lips shifted into a sneer. His brother would betray him, the fool.

"I would take the jewel shards and remake the Jewel to _ascend_ to my proper place, and then wipe this world of the inferior humans." Katsuramaru stated with cold sanity in his voice. "And I can already tell you have no intention of letting me do that, do you?"

Sutoomu looked into his brother's eyes as his nostrils flared, he felt his heart racing. It was fight, or flight.

"What happened to Kei? What _**really**_ happened?" Sutoomu demanded finally.

The human he'd loved, the one who he'd convinced himself had abandoned him, instead of confronting Katsuramaru as he should have. He'd been a coward and a fool, but that ended today.

Katsuramaru for his part, laughed, before smirking down at his younger sibling with the kind of arrogance that could only be taught. His smug superiority was thickly coming from his body language and facial features. Finally, little brother has grown a backbone.

"As if you don't know. I can say my only regret is that it was quick, I didn't want you to attack so readily when I came back to you. I did you a favor, and don't act as if you haven't known. You've known since it happened. But you knew your dear big brother would _never_ kill your girl, otherwise you would have to fight him. You disgust me."

Sutoomu went red with rage as his eyes began to glow. His teeth grit and he snarled as he prepared himself to attack. Only he couldn't move, he'd frozen in place, his muscles not responding.

"And do you not also think that I had made a backup plan if you betrayed me, you weak, blind fool?" Katsuramaru asked as he walked towards his brother, snatching the jewel fragment from his hand as his brother stood there, paralyzed. As Katsuramaru turned, walking away from his brother he turned his head, red eyes turning back towards him.

"The Kanjishi is my creation, do you not think I would not create a fail-safe?" He questioned. "And now, for all your protests, for all your hunger for revenge, to set things right, you will help me enact my plans. You will kill Inuyasha and his friends. Father and mother are to be left to me." He said simply, tossing the jewel shard in the air before catching it casually.

"No..." Sutoomu growled.

The devilish smile appeared on the demon's face once more before he turned his head away.

"And who said I was giving you a choice, _dear_ brother?"

It was then Sutoomu felt his mind, his will plunge into the back of his mind. His body began to warp and twist as he felt himself transform, it was an unnatural transformation. His body shifted and buldged as black fur sprouted from him. The Kanjishi itself slid into his very body, into his ever expanding rib cage as he formed into the giant, black, hellish demon-dog he had once before.

"You may not do as I wish brother, but the Storm-Hound within you certainly will. I have been your master, Sutoomu, and I will _always_ be your master. Now go, go slay the ones you would seek to save. Spill their blood. Blood for _**my**_ future."

The beast gave a thundering howl, before massive paws shifted, turned and rushed into the woods. The entire time, what was left of Sutoomu's mind screaming in protest, behind the eyes of the great dog demon he had become.

Katsuramaru on the other hand, regarded his prize, the last piece of the Shikon jewel as he took up the other half, slipping the two pieces together as the darkened gem's dark energies glowed more prominently than ever before.

"Now then, all I need to do is use Jikininki and his knowledge"

Sutoomu would either succeed or fail, either way, he intended to liberate his brother from his current existence through death once he was finished.

()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, his feet unwilling to go any further. It was not exhaustion which stopped him, it was a feeling, a feeling of dread. Kagura was next to him, holding her chest briefly, her eyes fixed with pain.

"The Shikon Jewel is whole. Katsuramaru will begin his plans shortly."

Kagura felt whatever had happened and she _knew_ it as well. What was strange was she didn't know why she knew, or why Sesshoumaru knew. Her heart had felt it, as if telling her something horrible had happened.

Katsuramaru had to be stopped, he would spill more blood than any butcher in history. He'd kill her, and probably Sesshoumaru. He would make people cry for mercy just so he could watch them slaughtered. She knew this now, she knew this from her own experience with him, her own confrontation. She could still feel his sword in her heart, the anger and hatred he expressed in the stab.

Somehow the steel itself was inviting though, the blade itself had left her unscathed, unharmed, as if it was trying to protect her. At first she'd been afraid to admit it, but for a brief moment when she'd felt that horrible pain, it felt like Sesshoumaru himself had stabbed her.

"We cannot even track him, can we? Not without the help of Kagome?" She asked.

"No, we cannot. I can." He responded, looking towards Kagura with resolve.

Kagura didn't understand the look he was giving her, she had little time to contemplate the look either as Sesshoumaru's knuckles bounced from the back of her neck and head. Kagura, surprised and caught unaware, collapsed unconscious from the sudden blow as Sesshoumaru walked over her, pulling her into his arms for a moment.

It was for her own safety. He had to put right what had started now months ago, perhaps longer. He had to stop Katsuramaru now, no one else need be involved. He, Sesshoumaru, was the one who would stop this mad demon. Miroku had resolved to save the ones he loved at the cost of his own life and soul, and Sesshoumaru for this moment drew mild inspiration from the Monk. He would stop Katsuramaru because there was no alternative.

Inuyasha could not stop him, no matter how powerful his brother had become. Bankotsu fell into the same realm. The priestess girl who his brother had seemingly marked as his was not going to halt him either.

And if nothing stopped Katsuramaru Rin would die and so would Kagura. To take Kagura to him now would only invite her death as well, she could not be involved, this could not be her fight. Perhaps he also fought for the memory of the other Sesshoumaru he had met, the Sesshoumaru which had been made to kill him.

As he carried Kagura to what he felt was a safe place, the walk reminded him of the miles he walked with her in his arms in the abyss. Her still body merely breathing while being held against him. He remembered how proud he felt she felt so safe in his arms. And he felt pride that he was righting the worst thing he'd ever felt he'd let happen in his life. His face stoic and calm as ever, he carefully placed Kagura down on a convenient log.

Looking down at her quietly, he regarded her for only a few moments. He kissed her gently, before standing back.

"Should I not return, I expect you take care of Rin for me." He told her unconscious form, before he turned to the sky, his eyes shifting into red, his body beginning to shift, to warp, to change as the long tailed dog tore through the sky.

()()()()()()()()

"So lets go over this again. We have no Jewel Shards, Kagome just had some kind of seizure and now thinks the Shikon Jewel is whole again. Sango is mad with grief, and you are playing god damn broody idiot?" Bankotsu asked coldly.

They'd been traveling for nearly an hour since putting Miroku to rest. Since Inuyasha had put his friend in the ground, Kagome kept Sango away while this happened, Sango had finally exhausted herself out. She was currently half laying on Kirara as they headed back to the village.

"Shut up Bankotsu, our friend is back there and there is nothing we can do for him now."

"Friends die. Friends get caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone getting killed doesn't stop what needs to be done."

"He's... He's right Inuyasha." Kagome said from behind, walking up faster.

She felt emotionally exhausted, she felt drained, she felt depressed and just _worn_, but Bankotsu was right. Miroku, no one could do anything for him now. All she and Inuyasha could do was for people who were still alive. And even now as she began to think, that was encompassing less and less people with every minute.

"We have to stop Katsuramaru. He has the whole jewel, I can _feel_ it."

Inuyasha growled as he focused his vision ahead. This was bad, if Katsuramaru knew how to use the Jewel he could already approach being unstoppable. Damn it, if only there was a way to get to him faster.

"Where do you think he is headed Kagome? Can you feel the Jewel's energy still?"

Kagome just looked off, towards the south as she just pointed her finger along, where she had the feeling, where she felt the jewel.

"He's going south, and fast."

()()()()()()()()

Kagura came to, her head splitting as she sat up painfully. Red eyes were unfocused as she tried to make the world stop spinning, blinking hard again and again as she brought her hand to her head. What had just happened? She and Sesshoumaru were walking and then-

No.

He was doing something intensely stupid and he knew it! Getting up immediately, spinning head be damned she threw her feather to the wind before finding herself inside of it. He was such an idiot! She didn't even know how to track him, she had no idea where he had gone, from the sky above she only tried to see what she could, looking down at the lands below despite the darkness as her feather followed the will of the winds. Her will.

What if he got himself killed? After all they'd been through he couldn't just do that. Not after walking into the afterlife and leaving alive. Not after he'd allowed himself near her. Now he decided to sacrifice himself? No, there was no way Kagura would allow that.

From above however, the wind Sorceress did see one thing remarkable. Trees bent away, shattering to the momentum of the monster running below. It was dark so it was hard to see, but she made out the silhouette of a great hound, moving as though it was lightning itself.

For a moment she almost thought it Sesshoumaru. However he was so brightly colored he would be visible at night, especially from above.

There were only three Great Dog Demons she knew of on the island of Japan. Sesshoumaru, Katsuramaru, and Sutoomu.

And Sutoomu had black hair.

()()()()()()()()

This chapter is more a development and setup chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone, the next chapter is going to be running at lightning's pace.

Also, funnily enough I have the next chapter done already. But I just feel like making you guys wait a day or two before I post it. I was thinking of making this a double-feature. But I've decided against it :P


	22. Act III: Chapter VI: Tail of Two Hounds

Act III

Chapter VI: Tail of Two Hounds

Dark, vile, horrifying, that was what one may describe as the afterlife's sickening substance as it leaked into the real world. It bubbled up from any piece of earth, and from there would drain the monster into the world who would see its people die, and its wonders burn.

In the night that would hardly be forgotten, would come death to the living in such numbers as had yet to be seen. Tonight, the heart of Japan itself would burn. Tonight, Kyoto would be the place of his ascension to god-like status, a demon with no equal. Already he would be hard pressed to find such an equal in the world.

Tonight, the warriors defending the city of the Emperor would be slain, the buildings would burn, the monks would take their own lives rather than face his fury. It had been an hour since Katsuramaru had formed himself into the world in the heart of Japan. His body had leaked upwards from the puddle of darkness.

The alarms were sent off by everyone within his range as soon as he arrived. Guards were torn in two pieces with the flicks of his fingers, he would not dirty his Tsumeken with their blood. At first merely dozens fell, men clad in heavy armor rushing him on horseback, or bearing the sword or spear. Then hundreds fell, their bodies and blood slicking the stone of the great city.

As Katsuramaru stepped over another fallen Samurai, he continued to travel towards his goal, the great Temple within the city.

Now however, Jikininki floated behind his master, appearing just as another fool got in his way, brutally slashed down by poisoned whips as his body burned. He screamed helplessly, he screamed cowardly as well in the eyes of Katsuramaru as he merely walked past the dying man, left to die in agony.

Long silver hair blew in the wind, an unnatural wind as he looked ahead, monks. Dozens of monks here to guard the precious temple and shrine which he advanced towards. Advanced to pervert of course. They would do, their blood was as good as any others.

"Jikininki, why is it I must burn down the temple again?" He asked the floating spirit behind him as its red eyes glowed from behind its shroud.

"Master Katsuramaru, there are artifacts of great power and prestige in that place, artifacts which may be used to stop the power of the Shikon Jewel you hold. It is a necessity to destroy them before they can be properly used."

"Point taken."

Screams irrupted as the monks met their fates. Fates dealt out with little remorse, sympathy, or consideration. The last three monks, rather than face the burning, horrible, flaying deaths their friends had, chose to fall on themselves and take their own lives. Katsuramaru did not even register the acts of cowardice, too intent on reaching his goal.

The city itself was now in panic as a massacre walked through their streets. Roads containing citizens rushed to escape the unknown horror that lurked their streets.

Katsuramaru now climbed the steps to the great temple, a huge structure of impressive architecture. When he stepped inside of it he found himself faced by dozens of holy men.

"Demon! You will leave this most holy ground now! Demon be gone!"

Before any of the men could enact any ceremonies Katsuramaru had already drawn and sheathed his sword. All of the monks' heads rolled back and off their shoulders, killed in a flash, an instance, a flick of the blade.

"Humans, how disgusting."

This was his moment of triumph. He would use the power of the Shikon Jewel to increase his own power to the status of a god. A god of destruction that would cause the world to weep the blood of humanity. There would be no more weakness left in the world, no more less creatures not fit to breath or spoil the land in which they lived. It would be a perfect world.

Raising the jewel to himself as the dark spirit Jikininki hovered near him, the spirit seemed to fluctuate, shift.

"Master. I will perform the ritual."

Katsuramaru's eyes narrowed to the spirit with a cold glance.

"I would rather you tell me of this ritual first Jikininki, my most _loyal_ servant."

"M-master, I am but your humble servant! I could never, I would never betray you! I exist only to serve you master."

"Be silent you pathetic wretch. The only words you should speak should be that of what I should do to make my wish on this cursed gem!"

Katsuramaru's head however, turned rapidly towards the sky as he heard a howl. The howl of a great dog which could only come of a greater demon. He froze in place as he viewed the sky rapidly with his eyes for who it was. Had Sutoomu broken from his control? That would be most disappointing. But in the sky, through the clouds he saw who it was, he saw who approached and just allowed his mouth to curve into a confident smile.

Sesshoumaru.

The huge dog demon was skyrocketing towards him, mouth open with teeth born. Its huge paws slamming into the landscape, the great dog demon snarled at Katsuramaru before in a wave of pink demonic mist, Sesshoumaru's humanoid form stepped forward.

Before Sesshoumaru stood Katsuramaru, this was the first real time he had ever met the demon on his own, each one standing at their own terms. He noted how much Katsuramaru resembled him, his face, his markings, in fact he was sure from his appraisal that Katsuramaru was roughly two inches taller than he was.

The smirk on the other demon's face was an insult, displaying confidence in his own abilities, and lack of confidence in Sesshoumaru's. Gold eyes met Ruby and all Sesshoumaru could do was think for a brief second in time that this creature before him was a reflection of himself. A dark reflection of what he had believed before he'd met Rin.

Despite being cold now, Sesshoumaru had Rin to thank for opening his eyes about what it felt to be alive in the world around him, what it was to interact with others and what it felt to have something to protect.

Sesshoumaru himself allowed his own lip to curve, mimicking Katsuramaru.

"All by yourself? You don't even have that purposeless detachment with you. I'm impressed, there is the father I know. Stand by your own strength, stand by your own resolve, fight your enemy."

Katsuramaru's smile was jubilant. Sesshoumaru was to let his true self out, the one who taught him what it was to be a demon, the Sesshoumaru who had been the Killing Perfection. There was no obstacles between them now, there were no others to divide their attentions, no weaknesses to exploit other than in combat. It would be everything Katsuramaru would have wanted. But it was a battle he had already won.

"I do not need others to slay the likes of you, Katsuramaru."

Sesshoumaru's words were as ice, his hand gripping the hilt of the Bakusaiga.

"Good, _Good!_ Before you gain any further confidence however, you must realize I have already won this battle. Everything you know I have mastered. I am stronger, faster, smarter. I am an improvement on perfection."

Katsuramaru was proud of everything he'd accomplished. He had outdone Naraku, something his father never could, nor his uncle. He had defeated his father, something his father had always dreamed of doing to his own, to defeat his own father that is.

Sesshoumaru merely thought of what Katsuramaru was saying before leveling a gaze at him, a cold one at that.

"If it is as you say, Katsuramaru. Than the only way to improve on me was Kagura, the legacy you shamefully reject. You are no improvement, you are a disgusting coward."

Katsuramaru's eyes narrowed with rage as he let his own hand slip to Tsumeken's hilt, his own sword pulsing almost as if it had a heartbeat. How _dare_ he even suggest that Kagura's tainted and weak blood was the reason he'd surpassed Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru dishonored himself yet more with such an accusation, just as he thought he'd moved into an honorable state.

"We will see who the coward is when I make you beg for your own life, Sesshoumaru."

Just as Katsuramaru prepared to strike, just as he prepared to lung for the demon come to kill him, Sesshoumaru raised his free hand.

"If you are already so superior to me, Katsuramaru, surely you do not need the sacred jewel to prove yourself in this battle. If you are to defeat me, defeat me as who you are. Do not cower behind that pathetic charm."

Katsuramaru growled as he let his lip sneer. Reaching into his kimono he pulled out the gem, looking down at the sacred jewel, its black energy radiating off of it. His eyes intensified on its glow before red globes turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"I don't need this to kill you again." He finally resolved, placing it down next to him.

"Watch the Shikon Jewel, Jikininki, while I slaughter this disgrace."

"Of course, my master."

()()()()()()()()

The wind blew past violently as Inuyasha stopped for a moment.

"Its the middle of the night, we should stop before heading back to the village." Inuyasha declared.

Sango was still sleeping, she had been for hours now. Kirara was of course careful not to wake her up. Kagome and Inuyasha had been almost quiet the entire time as well, it was an uneasy silence. He still kept feeling the urge to talk to Miroku.

Whenever they'd traveled before Miroku had always been the guy he could talk to. Kagome had Sango, and he had Miroku. Miroku had always been the friend he could casual talk with, or at the very least rib on and expect to be made fun of in turn. Now it just felt _unnatural,_ deeply so. He looked at Kagome a few seconds later.

"Kagome."

She turned herself up to him looking exhausted, even more than before.

She had to admit that the quiet was driving her insane as well, but so was the pain. She could still feel Sango's pain radiating off her even in her sleep. She kept wanting to help but knew that all she could do was try to be there for Sango. And then there was Inuyasha, she knew he felt guilt for what happened to Miroku. But he kept looking at her as well while they'd walked, he was worrying about her.

"Inuyasha?" She responded to his faint remark of her name.

Inuyasha found himself walking towards Kagome. He found himself wanting to embrace her. He wanted to tell her that he'd never let her be hurt, or die as Miroku just had, but he couldn't promise that.

"Sleep Kagome, I'll take watch."

"I shouldn't sleep and-"

"I'll take care of it. Who knows where Bankotsu went off to, but who cares? We don't have shards, he doesn't have one either. He can go off and do his own thing."

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you won't let that happen to you." She finally whispered.

Inuyasha felt immediately the conflict inside. How could he promise that? He wanted to, looking into her deep brown eyes he knew more than anything he wanted to. He loved Kagome, and unlike Sesshoumaru he wasn't afraid to say that. He placed his hands on her arms, feeling her almost flinch when he did. Kagome was still a nervous wreck from before.

_He shouldn't do this._

_He really shouldn't promise something he couldn't guarantee._

_It was a really, really bad idea._

_A really bad idea Inuyasha don't do it... God damn it Inuyasha I'm your conscience and I think its stupid! You dumb bastard stop thinking about it! Hey! Hey you! Dog Ears! Yea I'm talkin' to you! Don't you commit to that! I said!-_

"I promise Kagome. I'll always be here for you."

Inuyasha leaned down, kissing Kagome as she felt her heart racing. She felt all of her emotions run wild, sadness, happiness, security, insecurity, love, fear. Everything was in chaos as she felt herself tremble. Warm tears slipped down the sides of her cheeks as they kissed. The tears weren't for just herself, but for everything they had gone through, for everyone they lost. But she was still here, and she'd always have Inuyasha.

When their lips parted, Inuyasha noted her tears, she turned her head to not look at him, trying to wipe her tears.

"Kagome? What'd I do?"

He didn't get it, he just promised her that everything would be fine and he'd always be there for her. She was supposed to be happy, not crying.

"Its nothing Inuyasha. You didn't do anything." Her eyes turned back up towards him, shining with tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled warmly, just holding Kagome closer for a few more moments, before sighing.

"Get some rest Kagome, I'm not going anywhere when you wake up."

Just as Kagome found somewhere to sit near Kirara and Sango, Kirara started to snarl. The sounds of trees being trampled under foot. The sound of the branches snapping, the sound of their foliage rustling and crashing to the ground.

Inuyasha knew something big was coming. He turned his attention towards the noise before the final barrier of trees were knocked aside.

Inuyasha's mind flashed back to what seemed like an eternity earlier, inside his father's tomb staring down the Great Hound before him. This beast, covered in its black fur and dark markings was by no means Sesshoumaru. It was a great Dog Demon of this he was sure, and within moments the scent gave it away.

He snarled his teeth as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"You bastard Sutoomu! Looking for a fight again? I don't care what form you are, bring it on you loser!"

The great hound howled to the sky for a moment.

Sango's eyes opened only to be given the horrifying image of Inuyasha standing before the great dog.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, looking at the dog turn its head and sneer towards her, snarling ravenously.

Before anything else could occur, Sutoomu was on them, striking down towards Inuyasha like Lightning.

()()()()()()()()

Blades clashed as green and blue energy deflected away from the impact, sparks of energy rumbling between the two. Bakusaiga's steel being tested against Tsumeken's, each blade forged from Sesshoumaru, one from his body, the other from his fang.

From behind his sword Katsuramaru gave a smug look, feeling Sesshoumaru attempting to push forward against him. He merely stopped the demon lord in his tracks, forcing Sesshoumaru to hold his ground at best against him. Why humiliate him now? Where was the _sport_ in that?

The blades scraped against one another as both fighters slid past one another, the waves of energy from the swords causing cuts to shift across the landscape, homes being brought to ruin, roads being sliced into as they turned into fissures in mere flashes of an instance.

Both warriors turning on one another with impossible speeds, they met in battle once again. The Tsumeken and the Bakusaiga ravaging the world around them with each blow. The swords struck in lightning fast motions. Sesshoumaru lashed out towards Katsuramaru, each strike aimed perfectly, each aimed to kill. And with each attack came the perfect defense, his sword parried at every opportunity, his blade deflected at every opportunity. Each strike echoed through the entirety of Kyoto it seemed as the people from around the city fled.

"Do you grow tired of exerting yourself yet, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru? I know your every move, I know your every plan of attack. I know how you move, I understand how you fight. I am the product of your life's knowledge in combat, a life longer lived than your own in my time. What hope do you have other than to merely roll over and _die_?" 

Sesshoumaru paused, his mind racing for new ways to attack as their blades met once again after another flurry of strikes. Strike, shift, strike, shift, shift strike. Seemingly no combination could get past this creature's defense. And this bastard now asked for him to surrender? Sesshoumaru felt rage rush through his veins.

"You do not know me very well at all then Katsuramaru. I, Sesshoumaru, will kneel to no lesser demon such as yourself."

"Is that so?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what happened next, he saw the blur of moment from his blade as Katsuramaru moved into his defense. Pain exploded in his leg as the Tsumeken was plunged through the flesh of his left leg. His own claws now dripping with poison he slashed upwards but Katsuramaru was already gone, having moved away.

And unable to move his left leg, Sesshoumaru fell to one knee, his stabbed his sword into the ground to support him. His teeth clenched with fury as he realized what Katsuramaru had just done. Only a few meters away Katsuramaru looked down at him with a look of satisfaction.

"Don't flatter me _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, please. I am unworthy of your recognition of my status above you. I am far too humble to accept such praise." He scoffed, clearly entertained.

Sesshoumaru's leg had healed enough in the last few moments to allow him to stand, but not without a mild limp. He now had an injury to hide while fighting as well, fighting an opponent who seemingly knew his every move, and knew how to move around his defenses. Coldly he merely repositioned his blade as he stared down the demon before him.

"Oh? You wish to continue? Well if you insist." Katsuramaru chuckled. "But before we do, let me stress this. It would take you, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha working together to even come close to stopping me. And you come here on a whim to try and stop the demon that will become a god very shortly. All I can do, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, is say that I certainly believe your judgment may have been flawed."

And with that, instead of allowing Sesshoumaru to attack, as he had earlier, holding the initiative, Katsuramaru lunged for Sesshoumaru.

()()()()()()()()

The Tetsusaiga slashed into the flesh of the best, bouncing back almost like it was armored. The huge paw of the demon struck back, its giant clawed paw knocking Inuyasha back a half dozen meters before coming violently down.

Inuyasha had landed flat on his back before the paw came down on him, crushing his legs. His cry of pain was surprising. His teeth grit in agony before the paw was pulled up. Sutoomu's head now dived towards his prey, intent on biting the half demon in half.

Instead the familiar bright blue glow of an arrow shot into the side of the great hound. Sutoomu's body flexed with the blow as the arrow plunged into his skin. He yelped in pain, side stepping as well as it shifted, its snarling teeth turning to Kagome.

Kagome, in her defiance, strung another arrow into her bow, pulling it back. The string was tense as her aim focused on the great dog before her. Its orange eyes flashed with rage at the injury to its body. For that second however she felt herself almost transcend her normal senses. Its chest, its sternum, behind it was a... sword? She could almost see through him, the sword was giving off the dark energy feeding his body.

However this realization had cost Kagome precious time as the hound was upon her, now inside the effective range of her bow as Kagome's shot fired wildly past its shoulder as it ducked into her. At the last moment before its jaws could crush the young girl Kirara flew past at high speeds, pulling Kagome out of the way and snarling at Sutoomu as it did.

"**Hiraikotsu!**"

The massive weapon swung around violently before striking into the side of the head of Sutoomu. The beast staggered slightly, its huge legs shifting once again as its head shook violently.

Standing there as the Hiraikotsu returned to her grip, Sango looked on with her teeth grit.

"I won't let you take my friends away from me as well!"

From the side, Inuyasha could only watch Sango as he struggled to get up, his legs felt almost ruined from the crushing blow from the hound. They were dislocated. He grasped at the leg, trying to pop it back into place and growled from the pain. He had to get back into the fight soon or someone could die. His eyes widened as he realized Sango wasn't getting ready to move out of Sutoomu's way.

"Sango!"

Sango stood her ground as she glared at the monster. _Try and kill me you bastard._ She thought as the dog rushed into a leap. Sango pulled back Hiraikotsu and prepared to strike at the creature in the throat. She knew if it should die it would collapse onto her, killing her.

_Good._

She would see Miroku soon.

Before any such attack could be initiated however, something else interfered.

Bankotsu.

"Ahhhh!" Was shouted as the small human came flying through the air wielding his giant halberd. Sutoomu stopped in his tracks, seeing the new fighter enter the battle, lunging at the human as well. The size difference was immense, but for those who watched, it was like watching two giants on a collision course with one another.

()()()()()()()()

Blood dripped down Sesshoumaru's arm and side as the Tsumeken took its toll on his body again, this time the steel slashing up the side of his body. His arm grew weak as he could no longer keep hold on the Bakusaiga.

If one were to look at Sesshoumaru as he stood, his body was soaked in his own blood, not able to keep up with the rate of his injuries. His chest was badly slashed, his kimono now badly torn and blood soaked. A long drawn out cut on his cheek, and dozens on his torso, arms and legs. Katsuramaru however in contrast, outside of looking mildly dirty, seemed unscathed.

Sesshoumaru finally couldn't stand as he collapsed onto his back. His chest heaved for air as he took in desperate gulps.

Katsuramaru stepped over the wounded Demon Lord with a supreme level of satisfaction. His father, his _real_ father, had never been this weak. His real father was obviously not only wiser, but stronger, stronger because he could separate himself from trivial affairs, like the affairs of a child. Or of course, the affairs of a wind sorceress.

"I think you would have deserved to watch her die. As well as that child Rin. A human child, really father?" Katsuramaru stated as he walked over the body of Sesshoumaru, still holding the Tsumeken in his right hand. He leaned down over Sesshoumaru, smiling.

"Perhaps I will kill them next, after the miserable humans in this pathetic city. And there is nothing you can do, is there? How does it feel to be helpless? My own father only ever felt this way for one moment, you on the other hand disgrace his memory. I had hoped you would have been better than I expected. Instead look at you-"

"You talk too much."

Sesshoumaru's claws, dripping with Toxin, stabbed into Katsuramaru's chest digging in viciously as they burned into his flesh while tearing. His claws now firmly locked in place, he twisted as hard as he could. The stubborn demonic flesh in Katsuramaru's chest screamed in agony, the nerves on fire. Blood drained through his dark kimono from the horrific, and well placed wound. His muscles being torn almost from the bones themselves, flesh ripped and ruined.

Katsuramaru gave a cry of pain, his head rearing up. Just as it did Sesshoumaru sat up as quickly as he could. He still felt weak, but he knew now was the time to act, now was the time to be strong. His head dived into the face of Katsuramaru. The brutal sound of the two heads colliding was intense, blood leaked from Katsuramaru's brown and nose after the fire strike.

He grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, still embedded in his chest as he sneered, blood now covering his teeth as he tore the weakened claw out. But he'd become too focused on the pain in his chest, getting the pain to stop. Another poisoned claw swept ahead, slashing across his now wounded face as his head violently turned. Only a few feet away blood splattered against the ground at high speed. Before he could even turn his head back another blow was felt in his gut as Sesshoumaru planted a punch there. The injuries in his chest flexed violently with the feeling of the punch in his lower torso.

It was Sesshoumaru who was rising now, not fighting with his sword, but fighting in close, fighting as he rarely fought usually.

Another punch landed and another claw, rending flesh and pulverizing meat as Katsuramaru finally rolled back, conceding the short engagement to Sesshoumaru as he coughed blood a moment later.

He could still stand, and did as his demonic body began to heal.

"You bastard." Katsuramaru snarled, supporting his weight with his sword.

Sesshoumaru barely managed to stand however in stark contrast. Regardless of his short victory, his resistance to defeat, and now Katsuramaru's injuries, the sad truth was he was still far too injured to be effective any longer. He picked up the Bakusaiga painfully as he prepared the blade.

However the two fighters were stilled only seconds later...

()()()()()()()()

The Halberd found itself plunging into the head of the dog demon, the blow bringing the blade down into the flesh until it scraped the bone. The dog yelped, and in one swift motion flung its head to the side. Bankotsu went flying through the air before landing on both feet. Lightning however began to ripple around the great beast. It opened its maw a moment later and the wave came.

Bankotsu saw the massive surge of energy coming towards him, taking his Banryu he spun the blade at high speeds. As the wave it the Banryu deflected most of the energy.

Inuyasha had regained his footing as well, the dog now distracted he pulled up his Tetsusaiga, running to the flank of the beast as he raised it above his head.

"See you in hell you bastard! **Wind Scar!**"

The waves of power blasted into the side of the great beast as its right foreleg was blown off. Its huge body slammed into the ground with a huge crash, breaking into trees and changing the shape of the earth below it. Breathing heavily it lay there for a moment before pulling itself from the ground, snarling again as though it hadn't been hurt at all.

"What the hell is this? Even Sesshoumaru retreated after a wound like that." Inuyasha said quietly to himself as the dog began to draw lightning around it again.

"His chest Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "I'll hit him where his weakness is hidden! Get ready!"

"Bankotsu." Inuyasha said. "Watch how its done?"

"You mean how to get your legs broken and almost have your girlfriend get killed?" Bankotsu replied with a dim look.

Inuyasha's face lit up with anger. "Hey shaddup!"

Seconds later Sutoomu attacked once again. The huge wave of demonic lightning coming towards Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

Kagome however held her bow to the side, firing her shot. The arrow found its mark this time, plunging into the hound's chest.

"**Backlash Wave!**"

Sutoomu's wave was interrupted by the arrow hitting the Kanjishi inside his chest. His body tensing as it felt itself beginning to weaken. Only as this happened its own demonic energy was harnessed in the massive winds of the backlash wave ahead of him. The dog demon could only watch in horror as his brother's control was lifted, only for him to be hit by the full force of Inuyasha's power as well as his own.

Waves of energy wrapped around his form before he almost felt himself begin to disintegrate.

The explosion which rocked the landscape finished with the howl escaping from his lips.

Laying there in the aftermath of Inuyasha's attack, lay Sutoomu. His body was in poor condition, open holes in his torso were apparent, his right arm was gone and his breathing could be heard as laboring. On top of his chest however, was the cracked and broken Kanjishi.

Inuyasha walked over to the body and just looked down at him with disgust.

Sutoomu looked to his uncle and finally smiled, the sounds of his breathing struggling continuing.

"I was wrong about you Inuyasha." He commented, before looking at Kagome, his face shifted to one of contempt for a brief moment before he looked away. "... And I was wrong about you too. Kagome."

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome could see it, she could see what Inuyasha did not. He had regret, he had remorse. There was still an abundance of dark demonic power inside of him, but much of it had fled with the Kanjishi cracked.

"I tried to fight him. Katsuramaru. I was blind to him for so long because I couldn't accept what he was... and I couldn't accept any blame for myself. Everything was someone else fault, never mine or Katsuramaru's." Another cough exited his chest as he just let his head fall back slightly. "... I hated you. Both of you because I thought you ruined my life. My entire time gone, everyone I knew, gone. But you know what the truth is? They were already gone before you destroyed it. My mother died in my arms, my father died at the hands of my brother... and so did my Kei."

What had been a smile, now turned to despair. The despair of knowing his fate now, the Kanjishi's energy in the world was slipping away, and with it, so would he.

Kagome held her line against him, looking down at Sutoomu with cold eyes, he was the one responsible more than anyone for the well being destroyed, and she knew it. But as he spoke she couldn't help but feel... sorry for him.

"And I admitted this to myself only a few hours ago, when I obtained Menomaru's shard. I felt it in my hands. And when Katsuramaru came to claim it I finally confronted him. I confronted my blood with what he'd done to my family. And what he'd try to do here. He forged the Kanjishi, the blade which gives the means for me to live in this world. The blade you have broken."

"But it turns out... it turns out..." His voice was becoming weaker now as he smiled again. "That he outdid me once again. He could control me. That is why I attacked you just a moment ago. And I... I..." His eyes were becoming unfocused.

"I... I needed to save my mother." He finally said, blinking as tears welled at the edges of his eyes. "I was only a spirit in this world, left here to watch you... to watch the lives of people I never met. And then I saw her _die_. I saw her die in as much pain than in my own time... and... I couldn't save her." He whispered.

"My brother Katsuramaru will kill her, and all of you." His arm reached out, grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve as he just looked into his uncles golden eyes. "You... you uncle... You are the only one who can stop him, with the power of the Tetsusaiga. Jikininki was guiding him to... Kyoto. It is there that he will use the Shikon Jewel... But I don't know... why... Jikininki would tell him that."

Everyone knew what was coming next, Sutoomu's body was beginning to almost whither in front of them. Inuyasha himself couldn't help but feel sympathy now for this demon. He'd been nothing but a tool to Katsuramaru, a creature whose emotions had been played with, toyed with, and abused who finally just snapped. This was another reason Katsuramaru needed to die, doing this to his own brother.

Sango looked at the demon quietly, seeing the regret in him as she turned her head away. She'd seen enough death.

"Kagome." Finally Sutoomu said, looking at her as his body almost seemed to stiffen. "I... need you to forg... forgive. Me." He stressed the last words.

At the side of Inuyasha Kagome just stared.

She remembered her little brother, her mom, her grandpa. In her own time, if there was her own time anymore, they'd have missed her. They'd wonder where she was or what happened. They'd think she was dead. Kaede died because of this demon's deluded revenge.

She wanted to hate him, her pure heart had been tainted by Katsuramaru and Sutoomu. She wanted to hate him more than anything else. But here he was, begging for her forgiveness. What little blackness was in her heart felt as though it was being burned away, it felt wrong to hate this creature any longer.

"I forgive you." She said quietly, placing her hand over the one clutching Inuyasha's sleeve. "You can rest now Sutoomu."

Sutoomu's mouth curved into a smile as he started to laugh weakly. "I can rest... I'm. Free..."

His eyes slowly closed as his smile slowly disappeared. The Kanjishi on his chest, once cracked, now fell in two as Sutoomu went limp on the ground. A gentle breeze began to blow past as the sky above opened up, the fresh rains coming to the ground.

"That bastard Katsuramaru is gonna pay." Inuyasha said through grit teeth, sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

()()()()()()()()

Hmmm, I wasn't going to make that the point that I ended the chapter but I'm tempted to. Its fitting. Review if you enjoy :P


	23. Act III: Chapter VII: How a Plan Comes

Act III

Chapter VII: How a Plan Comes Together

Wounds.

Katsuramaru could only think of his wounds as he glared hatefully at the creature that would have helped spawn him. Katsuramaru knew he himself had gotten sloppy, the fight had gone so easily up until that point he acted as though Sesshoumaru couldn't harm him. Now he could barely move without pain, the wounds in his chest effecting everything. He couldn't move an arm or leg without the barely ripped and mutilated flesh protesting in agony. He just scowled however as he kept his hand gripped tightly on Tsumeken.

The blade seemed to pulse, as if trying to tell him something. He looked at it before looking up at Sesshoumaru. It was time to end this then.

Blue energy wrapped around the blade seconds later. He was intent on using his Dragon Strike.

Sesshoumaru for his part could see the beginnings of Dragon Strike and just breathed out painfully. He would not have the ability to dodge the attack. His eyes traced to the Bakusaiga. This would have to suffice.

Kagura. If he didn't manage to equal or surpass the attack Kagura would be left without him. If he didn't stop the attack Rin would be left without him. And even if he hated to admit it, Jaken as well. He made contact with the eyes of his attacker and felt power rushing to his sword. They were the ones he had to protect.

Katsuramaru saw, and despite his pain, despite the blood dripping from his face, he smiled. That was it, that was what he wanted to see in such a duel. When the Tsumeken overwhelmed the Bakusaiga it would make his victory all the more glorious.

"Prepare yourself Sesshoumaru."

The howl of the Dragon's rise came a moment later as it coiled around the air around Katsuramaru.

"**Dragon Strike!**"

Blue energy exploded from the ground around Katsuramaru, before it was forced forward as the dragon spiraled through the air towards Sesshoumaru.

"**Bakusaiga!**"

The crescent of Green Energy swept forward in a massive arc of energy. Colliding with the serpent the creature comprised of energy disappeared into a beam of energy itself, throwing itself against the Bakusaiga. Both attacks raged back and forth as powers came to blows.

Near the heart of Kyoto there was a massive light, blue contrasting against green as the power of the demonic confrontation caused the world itself to shake. The forces from the collision sent shock-waves and high wind from the confrontation.

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but watch it almost felt like. He held his ground as his blade glowed with deepened power. The gigantic confrontation, the climax of this battle, looked as though it could go either way, but slowly but surely, the Bakusaiga was being driven back...

_He found himself looking towards the girl he treated as if she was his own daughter, she was currently in a struggle with Jaken over his staff, having wanted to use it._

"_No you stupid girl, this is my staff! The staff of two heads is very dangerous!"_

"_Jaken." Sesshoumaru found himself saying as both froze. "Do not refer to Rin as stupid again. And Rin? Let Jaken have his staff."_

"_Of course Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came the reply as the young girl ran ahead of the group, walking proudly next to Ah-Un._ _He couldn't help but feel... it was a strange emotion to feel over such small things. But he couldn't help but feel happy whenever around Rin. He was careful to never display such an emotion. It was to be kept away and locked away, something for him to view only, not for those outside._

_Rin turned back to him a moment later, seemingly as if thinking about something._

"_Why do you not smile more, Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sesshoumaru just looked down at Rin, allowing his lips to curve slightly. "I like to save it for only a few people Rin."_

The memory moved past his mind absently as he was left only to watch.

Katsuramaru at the same time was left with his own thoughts, watching what he felt was the beginning of his final victory push ahead. At first he'd been uneasy as to how Bakusaiga had put up such resistance. Now however those worries were left behind, watching as Sesshoumaru's power was driven back. It seemed fitting to him that his last obstacle to supreme power be his father.

_"Tell me Katsuramaru." Sesshoumaru then said, his own voice finally being found. "Have you someone to protect?"_

_Katsuramaru just gave a small, lazy grin as he looked at his father, red eyes playing with delight. "Of course not, much as you have taught me, and true to your teachings, I have not brought such weakness into my life."_

In this caption in times, Katsuramaru felt those words move through his mind, remembering the very day he first killed his father. The day his father became his Tsumeken.

()()()()()()()()

It floated through the ruins of the temple, as if looking for something, shrouded in cloud and darkness, before rising from the ruins. The spirit centered itself near its master's prize, the Shikon Jewel. Before it that massive duel of raw energy was taking place. Its eyes proceeded to begin to glow.

()()()()()()()()

_She felt so content in his arms. As if she was at peace after so long. Every step felt as though the world was coming closer to them, closer to leaving the awful abyss that he dragged her from. She felt so fragile in his hands._

_When the Tenseiga had pulsed only minutes earlier he felt his own heart race while holding her. He had righted the wrong which had been left to him. He couldn't even tell himself that it was for any other reason that he cared. She was still in his arms, exhausted. When he'd first found her she appeared... desperate, pained. Was it his fault?_

_He could place no blame on himself. He could feel no guilt or questioning in what he had done because of the words which slipped from her lips when he'd come for her, when he'd begun to take her from this place..._

_"You came for me." _

Sesshoumaru felt the wave coming, it was so close now as his heart beat at a ragged rate. Rattling at his side, the Tenseiga seemed to almost be shouting at him to push harder, to push as he never had before. The memories flooded his mind from long ago, up until now.

"_Supreme Conquest."_ The disappointed words of his father echoed through his mind as Tenseiga rattled further._ "Tell me Sesshoumaru, have you someone to protect?"_

He remembered his first answer, the answer before his father shifted into his true form for the last time. The last time he saw his father. All these years later it was as if his father was asking him now, again. Asking him if he would make the sacrifices he had.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru finally said, his eyes narrowing with resolve.

Katsuramaru heard this one word from Sesshoumaru and began to laugh.

"Yes? Yes to what? Yes to dying like a weak fool? Or yes to admitting my superiority?"

Katsuramaru however then noticed his Dragon strike beginning to be pushed, pushed back from the edge of Sesshoumaru's proximity. He'd been so close, Sesshoumaru had been so weak, he didn't understand.

"I, Sesshoumaru do have someone to protect!"

Katsuramaru's eyes widened as his Dragon Strike was overwhelmed, green power blasting through to him as he braced himself, the Tsumeken beginning to glow. How could this be? He was beaten? Sesshoumaru had no strength left, his body was wracked with injury, his energy depleted. How could he overwhelm him? How? **Why?**

The wave hit Katsuramaru violently as the stream of energy cleaved through the very ground, buildings came rumbling down as others burned, before Katsuramaru's cry of agony echoed over the city.

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, falling to one knee as he breathed in air, trying to catch his breath. It hadn't been enough. It had been enough to defeat the Dragon Strike, but it was not enough to defeat Katsuramaru. He felt his demonic energy, he felt his outrage and fury only meters from where it had last been.

Standing in the cloud of smoke and dust, the world around him melting away and burning from the power of Bakusaiga, Katsuramaru stepped forward, blood dripping from his leg. Burns now covered much of his flesh, the wounds he once had were cauterized by the lethal energy which had engulfed him. He breathed out black smoke for the first few moments as the Tsumeken still glowed brightly, but slowly began to dim.

That was why, Sesshoumaru realized as he noted the sword. It glowed as Tenseiga had before when protecting him from Inuyasha. The Tsumeken, with his spirit inside of it, protected its master, its son.

"What a performance."

The two wounded demons barely turned towards the voice, the voice. It was Jikininki, in the heart of the cloud of smoke and shadow, its red eyes staring towards the two warriors. Under those eyes, the glowing dark energy of the Shikon Jewel.

"Jikininki?" Katsuramaru finally asked, struggling to stand. Suddenly pain tore through his form once again as he howled in agony.

"What. Are. You. **Doing!**"

"What does it feel like _Master_?" The word was pronounced with such disdain. "I am relieving you of your powers over the Netherworld. What you have stolen, I have stolen. The Shikon Jewel gives me the power to take such things away from you. And it gives me the power to return myself to this world."

"What?" The now half collapsed Katsuramaru rasped.

"You were such a fool, thinking that I would merely bow to you. Or rather, you are a fool to think that I ever bowed to you. I thought your original victory over me impressive I must admit. But you have done exactly as I predicted.

The shadow around Jikininki began to swirl and shift, the Shikon Jewel glowing brightly before flesh began to emerge from its form. The shadows and darkness slipping away as his form returned to life. Huge claws first collapsed out, followed by horrible, long swirling arms, tails, spikes, and other random bits of flesh. This flesh then quickly reformed into a much smaller state.

Bulging and swirling, before compressing each time.

Sesshoumaru knew who this was, he knew this scent. _Naraku._

"You died. You were in the Netherworld!" Katsuramaru spat hatefully, Naraku's voice echoing out as he reformed, reforming around the Shikon Jewel.

"Indeed I did Katsuramaru. However your servant Jikininki failed to realize that I too was a spirit, and I too had great knowledge of the abyss. It was only a matter of crushing him and casting him to the lower levels of that Hell, and then replacing him as your most humble servant. And everyone was so eager to as I wished. Menomaru, Kaguya, yourself, Inuyasha, _Miroku_ in particular. And finally you, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. All of you played into my new plans, all of you played into my return to life. And not only my return, but my acquisition of the Shikon Jewel."

"And with your powers of the Netherworld stripped from you Katsuramaru, I would say that you have no chance of defeating me, not that you did before, or you wouldn't have manipulated others into doing it for you." Naraku said with his supreme sense of power thrust into his voice. "You have lost Katsuramaru. As have you Sesshoumaru."

"I leave the two of you to finish your duel to the death, if only so that I may watch the victor choke the life from the vanquished. And now that I have the jewel in my possession, I will complete my own ascension, Katsuramaru."

"Naraku! Get down here so I may spill that blood of yours!" Rage began override sense as Katsuramaru responded.

Miasma swirled in the air as Naraku's newly returned body swirled into the air, before disappearing into the sky.

Katsuramaru stood in shock. Everything, everything he'd worked towards was _gone_. All that work, all those plans. Only to be outdone by... by... by a dead bastard who he'd had killed! He'd walked merely into that bastard's plan! How could he be undone like this? NO!

He grabbed Tsumeken, pulling the sword up violently before facing Sesshoumaru, rage written across his features. He would not merely let this stand.

"Even if I cannot have supreme power, I can at least still _**kill**_ you!"

With those words only leaving his mouth, leaving Sesshoumaru only enough time to raise his defense with Bakusaiga, the two were met in bloody melee once more. Even in the wake of Naraku's return, Katsuramaru had no intention of cease fires of alliances. He would finish what was started with his own two hands. First Sesshoumaru, then this damned city, then Rin and Kagura, then Inuyasha. He didn't need that damned Jewel to kill them **all**. He should have done what he intended to from the beginning. And once they were dead, he would find Naraku and see him **bleed**.

()()()()()()()()

Kagura had no amazing sense of smell, nor did she have the ability to detect Shikon shards. What she did have however, was eyes. Flashes of explosive energy had started in the distance, followed by powerful demonic auras.

She knew of course that had to be Sesshoumaru. It had to be him doing something utterly foolish. He was going to get himself killed and for what? Fighting Katsuramaru with the full power of the Shikon Jewel was madness.

She flew higher, her hand resting over her heart as it raced. She flew higher and faster. She could see a city in the far distance.

She couldn't bring herself to think that she'd be too late. Not after everything she'd been through, not after everything Sesshoumaru had been through. She felt her body drifting through the air as she allowed the wind to carry her.

Just what could she do to stop a demon like Katsuramaru? Supposedly he was stronger than Sesshoumaru. She'd have needed the help of Inuyasha, or maybe Bankotsu, perhaps even both to impact this battle. The simple truth was though she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. She'd sooner return to death than let Sesshoumaru die for her.

Her thoughts traced to Miroku for that brief moment, he'd signed away his very soul to save the one he loved. Was Sesshoumaru doing the same thing? Was he trying to save her so badly that he'd give up his own life? The thought terrified her. To go through what Sango had...

She felt herself fill with resolve. She wouldn't be too late. She didn't need Inuyasha or any of his friends, she _could_ do this.

()()()()()()()()

That's it for now. Short but eventful chapter.

Did anyone see Jikininki being replaced by Naraku earlier? Anyone guess that happened? I was hoping it'd be a big reveal :P


	24. Act III: Chapter VIII: Family Matters

Act III

Chapter VIII: Family Matters

A feather surfed through the currents of the wind as it came over the now burning city of Kyoto. She saw of course what was happening from where she was, blurred figures miles away now able to be seen, swords slashing against one another. Sesshoumaru, the one in white, though with far too much red for her liking, was clearly not on the winning side of the battle.

Katsuramaru viciously stabbed at Sesshoumaru in the distance, had Kagura been able to see the brutality of the assault much closer she would have already leaped at the chance of helping. Instead, despite forcing the winds to push her forward faster to force her to gain more ground, she could only watch as finally Katsuramaru jumped to the side of Sesshoumaru who had been slow to respond. The long blade which Katsuramaru held slid into Sesshoumaru's back and side, one edge of the blood soaked blade protruding out of the front of Sesshoumaru's chest.

At the site of the attack Sesshoumaru immediately wheezed as blood dripped from the side of his lips. He fell to his knees as the exhausted and wounded Katsuramaru pulled the blade from his would-be father.

When Sesshoumaru fell he closed his eyes, the next blow would come to the back of his neck and would remove any chance of his survival. He'd failed, his best chance having been to kill Katsuramaru with his Bakusaiga's main attack. The Tsumeken had protected him however, and despite his wounds Katsuramaru had been in much better condition for their battle when it resumed.

His lungs were wheezing for air now, the right one being badly punctured, were he not a demon he would have already died. He almost fell twice as he waited for the final blow to come. Then he felt it, strong winds blasting across his body and face as his hair fanned into the wind. Slowly his eyes opened as he saw the source of the wind.

Kagura's feet touched the ground. She hardly looked like an angel at this time, her teeth born in fury, her eyes full of rage. This was exactly what Sesshoumaru didn't want. He could contribute almost nothing to defending Kagura like this, he could barely keep himself alive and in a moment that may change.

"Kagura." He barely managed. "I do not need your assistance. Leave."

Each word left his body with pain, by the end of the demand he was more hunched than he had been before.

Kagura for her part, had no intention of acknowledging Sesshoumaru's orders, even when his life wasn't about to end. Katsuramaru had terrified her before, when she'd been forced to fight him in the nightmare of his making. Fear was the last thing on her mind, revenge was fairly close to the top of the list, but no matter how much she had despised him, she was a woman made from Naraku. She spotted exploitations on those she hated. Katsuramaru was wounded, badly, as long as she could play to her strengths and play against his disadvantages, she'd kill him.

And she'd make sure he was dead to, that son of a bitch.

The last thought briefly made her internally sigh, she'd just called herself in some way a bitch. Shaking off the stray thought her anger boiled once again.

Katsuramaru for his part just narrowed red eyes onto red eyes. She'd come to save Sesshoumaru, interesting, this certainly wasn't what he would have expected. He began to smile for his part however, instead of decapitating Sesshoumaru, kicking him in the back. The Demon Lord slid forward, collapsing to the ground, his chest heaving for breath.

"It appears to be your lucky day Sesshoumaru, I will get to kill her in front of you." Katsuramaru said with a particularly high level of disdain for Kagura.

"Get away from him."

Kagura moved with one graceful motion, sweeping her fan open as it extended from her arm. In the motion of it unfolding blades cut through the air towards Katsuramaru. He blinked at first, not believing she was the one attacking _him_. Were it not for his injuries he would have simply dodged from the arc of the blades, however he was too slow now, too burdened with wounds. The Tsumeken's own motions were used to match the blades of wind arcing towards him. Each was caught from the air with the same efficiency he'd subdued Sesshoumaru's attacks.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

Katsuramaru noticed immediately Kagura had already moved, she'd moved to avoid throwing her attacks at Sesshoumaru. He turned his full body as the tornadoes brutally twisted towards him. Damned injuries, he thought furiously as he leaped to dodge the attack. His chest and abdomen complained in agony as his legs barely complied to his order.

He hit the ground on a roll before coming up in a battle position.

Kagura was dancing, he blinked as he began to feel rage. She was _dancing_. Her attacks were just a sweep of her fan as far as he was concerned, not some traditional dance.

"Take this seriously!"

Kagura for her part, stared towards this creature which had become such a burden on her life. The creature which had done everything in his power to make her life sad and miserable. He'd tormented her with her lover's image in the depths of the afterlife. He'd used images of her dead sister Kanna and Naraku, as well as brutally attacked her. And he was the one most responsible for the horrible fate Miroku had. Now? Now he was trying to kill her anchor to the world, her love, Sesshoumaru.

"For you Katsuramaru, I will. I will dance for you, the dance of death."

She moved her body gracefully he began to notice something, her fan edging and curving delicately, as if preparing for something. His teeth clenched as he realized she was preparing to attack him. With a twirl she spun her fan towards him, arching up as the wind tore more blades towards him, then aching back, as yet more found their way towards him. Finally the wind itself blasted into him at high winds, the winds one would expect from a monsoon.

His hair flailing helplessly behind him as he pulled himself up, he jumped into the blades towards Kagura, knowing she was not ready for such close quarters, to do this he had to sacrifice his blood. The blades in the air tore into his body once more, his legs were slashed, his left arm nearly mangled. However he landed, cleaving the Tsumeken down into her. Kagura froze in pain, her eyes looking at him in shock.

Blue flame was over the mark where he'd slashed. Kagura stepped back, as if trying to comprehend what had just happened to her.

Katsuramaru knew this would end soon now, he made a limping step forward before realizing something. She was _fine_. Her kimono had been cut, nearly in two down the front, but her flesh was completely unscathed.

It was doing it again. Why would Tsumeken not obey him? Even now it pulsed, as if it was trying to spare her. It **was** trying to spare her.

He dropped the sword in a fit of rage, before Kagura had realized she was fine he grabbed her by the throat, raising her into the air, blood pumping from his arm. He began to squeeze as she tried to find air. She struggled as her mouth opened, gasping for it, her smaller hands coming to his trying to pry his weakened fingers away.

He wanted to look into her eyes before she died.

"Put her down, **NOW**!"

Katsuramaru was shocked at the outraged voice from his side, his grip loosened slightly as he turned his head to Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord was barely able to stand, even that call to him, despite its fury, had taken its toll on him.

"Oh? And since when do I listen to the orders of a man who can barely stand? You want me to let her go? _Make me_."

Sesshoumaru took two steps forward before collapsing to his knees. His will was there, Kagura could even see it from her weakened position, still desperately clawing at his arm for her life. She wanted to reach out for him in that moment but knew she couldn't. Her red eyes looked down scornfully to Katsuramaru after seeing Sesshoumaru. She hated him, she hated him as much as she hated Naraku. If only she could get back to her fan...

But there was a pause, the grin on Katsuramaru's face disappeared as footsteps were heard behind him. Kagura couldn't see past the tall demon before he turned his head, wondering who it was.

"A demon." He remarked, seeing the silver haired creature before him. He just stared at her for several long moments.

"This is not your fight demon. Leave, or face their fate as well."

"You are no longer strong enough to fight me, _child_. Put the woman down." The voice said in dead calm.

"Put the woman down? You think I'm going to just take orders from some lower classed Dog Demon? I am Katsuramaru. I am the master here."

"Mother." Sesshoumaru managed to murmur.

Katsuramaru's head turned to Sesshoumaru very quickly once the word had been uttered, before his head turned back to her. Yes, yes he remembered now. He bore his teeth towards her and growled deeply.

She just kept walking towards him, her stance was not combative, but she was dangerous. The air around her seemed dangerous.

"Take another step forward and she dies."

"Good." The woman responded.

He blinked, this was not the response he'd wanted. He heard Kagura growl angrily from his arm. His grip let go of Kagura as she fell to the ground.

Her lungs wanted air, her neck was covered in deep marks but she wanted to grab her fan. Before gasping for breath, before rubbing the ache in her neck, Kagura grabbed the fan which lay at her legs. She swung upwards with all her might as a crescent of cutting wind slashed upwards.

The roar of pain which followed was to Kagura, very satisfying. Katsuramaru's left arm, above the elbow, was cut cleanly away as the arm fell to her knees. He looked down at her with hate, his face etched with pain. Twirling in his motion his leg snapped out into a sharp kick. The contact it make with Kagura's head was stunning, it almost caused her entire world to shatter. Her body violently hit the ground as Katsuramaru turned back towards his grandmother, she was only feet away now.

His hand once again held the Tsumeken, which pulsed and glowed. It would not be reliable for this fight. It would try to avoid harming her, just as it did Kagura.

"How is it you hold my son's spirit, his fang, in your hand, and yet my son lives?" She questioned with a cool edge to her words.

Katsuramaru looked at the woman nervously. Badly injured, maimed, and now with only one arm, he was forced into the retreat. She never received an answer as he turned, rushing into the city itself, moving as fast as his body could. He used leaps to his advantage and ignoring the pain in every part of his body, especially his injured leg.

At the shattered heart of Kyoto, Sesshoumaru's mother merely looked down at the two unconscious demons, when the humans stopped cowering and came to see the aftermath and they surely would die. She moved to her son before her nose twitched almost. Her head turned to Kagura, the disgusting creature that she was. She smelled Sesshoumaru all over her, heavily as well. It was a common sign of intimate partners.

Her facial features changed if only for a second, she wanted to growl in frustration over this. That demon had managed to find a way into her son's heart. He would never forgive her if she left the wind-witch to die.

()()()()()()()()

Kagura felt herself stiffen as she tried to open her eyes, her left eye being slightly swollen as she weakly reached out for something to help her up. She felt cramped, the ground had been cold like stone. When she looked down, she quickly realized it was indeed stone.

Her head was aching like it never had before, she still almost felt dizzy as she closed her eyes painfully just to reopen them again seconds later. She realized she was in a room, basic wooden walls with stone flooring. There was a basic door to her right and she could feel the chill of the outside.

The door opened on its own as she pulled herself to the side of the wall, intent on using it to support herself to stand.

Then she realized there was someone behind it. Careful steps were seen as the humanoid figure walked through the doorway. _Her_. Sesshoumaru's supposedly Honored Mother, a woman who Kagura had very little respect. Of course, also realizing that the woman had left her to rot almost outside was now dawning on her as well. She could feel the tension from the woman. She'd come to read Sesshoumaru very effectively and she was willing to bet this woman wasn't too different to read now.

Sesshoumaru's mother however just looked at this creature in front of her with a mild level of disdain. Her son's scent was all over her, and given the struggle she found when she'd gone to Kyoto to save her son, she suspected very adequately that this was the … _woman_... her son had chosen to have bear his children at some point.

She'd felt the demonic aura at Kyoto all the way from her castle, and when she felt her son there as well and felt his power wane, she broke her own rule of non-interference. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru for centuries until he became mixed up with this Wind Demon. She was weakening her son, as well as clearly making him irrational. But there was little she could do about it, especially now. No one could tell Sesshoumaru what he could do.

But she could tell this inferior demon her place, and make it very clear to her.

"Do not rise further, you are at your proper station as it is."

Kagura curved her lip into a sneer at the remark, but kept in place, for little other reason than the injury to her head.

"For reasons I am sure only Gods could know, my son has chosen you, hasn't he?"

Kagura didn't like the tone she was being addressed in, her head still hurt and she hated even speaking with this bitch. She kept had to remind herself she was still injured, and likely unlikely to win any aggressive assault on the demoness.

"Chosen me how?" Kagura responded sweetly.

She wanted the woman to _say_ it.

"My son has chosen you to help him carry on his family's bloodline."

That was something Kagura hadn't thought of. Children, children of her _own_. The thought made her uneasy almost immediately. Children were bonds, shackling you to one place, clipping your wings. Children were dependent on you for everything. She didn't want children, really at all. Rin was enough as far as she was concerned, and Rin wasn't a baby thank the gods and their mercy. She had to stop herself from visually shuddering.

"Close enough." Kagura responded finally.

The Honored Mother gauged the response, checking for the authenticity of Kagura's response before continuing.

"While you are in this castle, you will treat me with respect. While you are here, you will also act as a demon fit for your station. You will speak properly-"

"Uh-huh."

An irritated glance was cast to Kagura.

"-you will behave properly-"

"You mean no more mischief? But I so enjoy it."

Her glance became yet more irritated.

"-And you will listen to me when I have something to say."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

It took a great deal to irritate Sesshoumaru's mother into any kind of aggressive action, what happened next was something no one had seen since Sesshoumaru's father had courted her over a thousand years prior.

A harsh hand struck out, grabbing Kagura by the ear as the demon flinched in pain, her own hand moving to try and get the woman away, only to have her arms almost paralyzed when she twisted the ear harshly to make her point.

"My son has chosen you, much against my recommendations, as you can probably guess. My family has standards, standards which I expect to be obeyed. I will respect your right to _exist_ in my family. I will respect your children when you have them. But in exchange you **will** respect me."

Kagura's head was in terrible pain before her ear felt as though it was going to be torn off. The words her would-be mother-in-law said came through quite clearly in the pain. She nodded frantically, wanting the pain in her ear to stop. After a second of her frantic nods, she felt the woman let her ear go. She normally would have given a snide remark, however instead just stared at her. She didn't want to hold her ear in agony, especially in front of the block of ice in front of her. Instead she pulled herself up finally.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her voice as polite as she could make it given who she was talking to.

The Honored Mother merely turned, implying for Kagura to follow.

It seemed her son was continuously put in jeopardy by this creature, this Wind Sorceress Kagura. He had been to the afterlife for her, had a hole blown through his chest for her, and now came to her with multiple lacerations, and a half dozen punctured organs.

The strange demon who had attacked him as well looked so familiar, she knew of no Greater Dog Demons who matched what that man had been. And his sword was clearly holding a part of Sesshoumaru's demonic power.

When they arrived in to Sesshoumaru's room he lay there quietly in the bed. He was still resting from when he'd been brought back. His wounds were already cleaned and dressed. His chest rose and fell, even though as it often fell it struggled to let the air out.

Kagura wanted to go to him, she wanted to comfort him and hold onto him. She wanted to be held herself and just be near him, especially after what they'd just been through. He would always be more distant with others nearby, or while he was awake in general, but when he slept he was far more open. She already remembered from the other day how Sesshoumaru held her.

"I do not want him coming back here like this again."

Kagura's head turned to Sesshoumaru's Mother.

It wasn't just about control, she knew that. There was _some_ level of care for her son there. Of course Kagura was being biased given how much she firmly seemed to disagree with the Honored Mother. She may even change her opinions on several things just in order to disagree with the Honored Mother more.

"Well, I'll get right on making sure it doesn't happen again." Kagura remarked in a very disrespectful tone. The look she received from the Honored Mother made her swallow hard.

_She's a tyrant like Narkau..._

Ignoring her however, Kagura moved to Sesshoumaru's side. She was still exhausted from sleeping on a stone hard floor, the thought being quite bitter. She curled herself up next to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the fact that the woman was looking on coldly.

Sesshoumaru, even in his sleep, even when injured, rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Kagura, pulling her into him as he began to sleep on his side. Kagura's eyes opened widely for a moment before she relaxed, just letting herself be held.

He was so cold, in all probability from the loss of such a large quantity of blood. Her smaller hands rested against him a moment later, attempting to warm him in her own way. When he woke up he'd make no reference to this, and neither would she. Things would go back to how they were. Something Kagura herself was fine with. What was normal anyway? Normal was for boring demons and for humans.

From the doorway the Honored Mother watched for a minute before sighing. Well, it was his choice wasn't it? He certainly could do better. He certainly could have picked someone less frustrating as well. Far, far less frustrating. And he could have possibly picked someone of better stock. But she knew it was something that was coming, especially after their last two encounters. She knew her son very well and could already tell he'd fallen for the demon. Going to the afterlife for someone was generally a very big indicator. Who knew? Maybe if she was lucky Kagura would grow into the role of being part of a noble demon family.

If not? Well... there was already enough disgrace given how Sesshoumaru's father turned out, was there?

The last thought mildly her, she realized as she turned from the room and walked at a calm pace towards her gardens. She would most certainly appreciate answers when he woke, hopefully there was still enough respect for his dear mother to give her that.

()()()()()()()()

Golden eyes finally opened, feeling a warm body next to his own. Hot hands were on his chest as he realized his arm was wrapped around the figure. After a few more seconds he realized it wasn't that the hands were warm, it was that he was cold. He was laying on something soft and he felt himself lacking in clothes. The last thing he could bring to memory was an image of a woman in a purple kimono, she'd seemed so familiar.

His mother.

His surroundings started to become apparent. He was in a room in his mother's palace. He had not needed her help. He almost growled, but stopped himself, being more dignified than to merely make noises instead of words. His eyes traced to the warm body next to him.

Kagura.

He let his head fall back slightly as he instinctively relaxed, his form becoming less tense. Naraku had the entire jewel and had been resurrected back to life. Menomaru yet lived, as did the demon Kaguya. Sutoomu still, he was sure, would beckon to his master's call. Though that master was one uncertainty, what of Katsuramaru?

His wounds stung under their dressings, feeling his body going to work healing them. Some of his bones felt broken or bruised as well, and then there was the fact his right lung still felt punctured. His breathing was not as easy as he wished it to be. The thoughts of his own lacerations and stopped when he noted on Kagura's sleeping face bruising and swelling. Then there were the door bruises on her neck with clawed marks near where he knew the hand had been.

His arm moved away from her, seeing her shift uncomfortably as he moved. He carefully inspected Kagura's neck first, his hand as precise and careful as ever, seeing if the bruises were merely superficial, or some of some notable concern. The swelling on the side of her face was of greater concern to him. She must have taken a severe blow to the head to cause this.

She'd needlessly risked her life for him. Such was his failure to defeat Katsuramaru, she clearly had wished to save him. In her way she had, preventing him from losing his head as it were, but he strongly suspected it was his mother who had been the one to really bring about the survival of the two of them. In fact, all evidence currently pointed to that hypothesis. It was strange, his mother was never one to attempt to save him. She often had the belief of one standing on their own, and to only assist if the one in need directly asked for salvation.

He would now be indebted to her, something neither of them would want he was sure.

Getting up was vital at this point, too many enemies, Rin and Jaken were left behind. Naraku and the other threats needed to be attended to. He, Sesshoumaru, was the only one in his view, of high enough caliber to deal with the situation at large. He tried to sit up.

Pain, immediately came to mind, a near unbearable pain. He gave out a long, reluctant hiss as his back curved, the wound from the Tsumeken having barely healed, he was unaware how badly he was truly wounded. His body shook with the injury before he finally couldn't keep up the effort. He gave a long groan of pain before falling back down onto the bed.

Kagura's eyes immediately flashed open. It was something she'd never really heard before, it sounded like Sesshoumaru verbalizing his pain. He was laying next to her, breathing in heavily, his breaths labored and wheezing. His chest wound, she thought.

"Sesshoumaru?" She finally asked, pulling herself up slightly, her own aches seeming insignificant now that she saw him trying to move.

He didn't like it when Kagura saw him like this, he was almost helpless as it was. Immediately any painful protests he'd once vocalized stopped. His face, though uncomfortable, was a far cry from the wince he'd given only a moment earlier. He didn't make eye contact either, still in the attempt to conceal his 'discomfort', which was at this point much closer to 'agony', but Sesshoumaru would never acknowledge that.

A calming hand found its way to his shoulder.

"You're too hurt to be running around." Kagura's voice said calmly, almost soothingly. She was trying to _coddle_ him.

"I am fine, Kagura."

"Really?" came the plain response as Kagura's red eyes looked very much doubtful. "Well then, are you going to continue to make an ass of yourself trying to get up then?"

"I have no choice but to get up." He stated. "There is too much happening right now. The protest of the flesh is irrelevant."

Here we go again, Kagura thought. She smiled at him before leaning over.

"Oh? And all the world's problems need to be solved by the unstoppable Lord Sesshoumaru? You need to rest or you are useful to no one. I thought getting a hole blown through you was bad enough, or having your arm torn off, but you have multiple injuries right now. You can't just compensate for one thing to get over it." She reasoned.

"Naraku."

Kagura immediately felt confused. Naraku? Naraku what? Naraku was dead? Dead like he should be? That sounded like how that sentence should have gone.

"Naraku used Katsuramaru to bring himself back to life, you missed him before just before you arrived. He has the Shikon Jewel. I do not have a choice but to rise."

"And get killed?" She finally asked angrily. "Like you nearly did back there because you wanted to act tough and be the valiant knight? I don't need a Noble in Shining Armor Sesshoumaru! If you keep that up I won't have a Shining suit of armor or you, I'll have a corpse."

She knew how this would go if Sesshoumaru didn't slow down. It didn't matter if Naraku was back. Well, she had to tell herself that for the time being, just the name made her heart jump with fear and anxiety. He would do what he would do, if it involved her or Sesshoumaru there was little they could do about it until he got better anyway.

Sesshoumaru felt himself slowly ease. He closed his eyes and let himself lay back.

"What happened to Katsuramaru?" Sesshoumaru asked after only a few moments.

"I cut his arm off."

His eyes opened again, looking at Kagura seriously. "You removed his arm?"

"Yes, the left arm. I severed it at his elbow."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed, if he could, or would ever laugh. "Its fitting I suppose. And he yet lives I can only imagine?"

"Unfortunately." Kagura's response was very tight, reserved. She wished it'd been more than an arm she'd taken.

Sesshoumaru finally reached over, caressing Kagura's cheek quietly as he looked towards her.

"Someone needs to get Rin and Jaken." He finally said.

Kagura knew who that someone was, and she didn't mind at all. Rin was a good kid, and Jaken was an annoying squawking toad. Well, she could do without the latter but Sesshoumaru kept him around.

She always hated saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru. Even now as he lay on his bed she just wanted to stay, at least for a little longer. Instead of doing what she wanted, she did what she knew she had to. Before getting up she leaned over kissing Sesshoumaru gently. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like the one's they had shared before. It was affectionate.

When she broke their lips apart, Sesshoumaru gave an extremely small, near invisible smile.

"I'll be up by the time you get back."

Immediately Kagura scowled at him, just as she was getting up. "Don't you dare, don't be a stupid oaf. Stay in bed." She ordered.

"I, Sesshoumaru do not take orders from-"

He paused when he saw the look she was giving him. He didn't finish his sentence however, deciding that a rather violent argument was not what he needed. He still fully intended to be standing to greet Rin when she got back. He didn't need to worry the child be being covered in injuries _and_ unable to stand.

"For your sake Sesshoumaru, you'd better not be out of here when I get back."

With that, Kagura walked out of the room. On the way out of the building she crossed the Honored Mother. She was clutching her Kimono together as well, given it had been slashed badly during her last battle. She'd need a new one, and would acquire it from where ever most convenient along the way.

"Don't let him out of bed, he's being an arrogant idiot." She said sounding annoyed. As she continued to walk, the Honored Mother almost could have sword that she heard Kagura said "Bakusaiga? It should be Bakasaiga."

()()()()()()()()

When the Honored Mother arrived at Sesshoumaru's room, she found him half propped up against the wall.

"Why are you being so difficult?" She finally asked, almost amused by her son's behavior. She knew full well why he was being so difficult. He didn't want to appear weak, and he'd been ordered to do something as well. Which meant he had little intention of following the order.

"If you get out of there you will just make your injuries worse."

Sesshoumaru ignored the order as he finally, barely managed to pull himself from the bed.

"You haven't said anything about Kagura yet." Sesshoumaru said, turning his head slightly towards his mother. He thought the first thing she'd say to him was how disappointed she was in him. He knew she'd have smelled him on Kagura by now.

"What is there to say? You are stubborn and make what choices you like, much as your father did."

Sesshoumaru looked at his Mother and just remained very quiet. He was superior to his father, he'd not lusted after some human, yet the way his mother was speaking you'd almost think he had.

"She is a full demon, I am within my right."

"And I never said anything to the opposite, did I? I merely wish you thought your choice through more."

"My choices are very well thought through mother." Sesshoumaru responded.

"I am sure you feel that way now. I just hope you do not make the same mistakes your father did."

"Thank you mother for your hospitality so far. But I will be fine on my own for now." Sesshoumaru wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Of course, son. I will see you again once your desired returns. What was she leaving for by the way?"

"My apprentice, Rin, and my servant Jaken. We left them behind at a village several days ago now."

"So the plot thickens." His mother responded, walking from the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to change.

()()()()()()()()

_The Village:_

A single figure approached the village, he looked worn, his attire was bloody and ripped. He looked exhausted and not quite right of mind.

Everything he'd worked so hard to achieve was gone, all of it. By now he also knew that Sutoomu was dead, the Kanjishi was broken. He could no longer feel their demonic presence, and this meant Inuyasha would be coming back for the Fox demon. Thankfully, even wounded, even without his ability to travel through the netherworld, he suspected he was faster than two half demons, two humans, and cat-demon.

The first village to see him approaching made the common mistake of assuming he was Sesshoumaru. Katsuramaru smiled as he walked past them, even though it was a smile through agonizing pain.

She'd cleaved his left arm from him. The Wind Witch he came so close to destroying had taken from him his arm. Much in the same fashion Inuyasha had taken the arm from his father in this time. He looked towards his bloodied sleeve with disgust, disgust at his own weakness.

He would get his revenge on her and Sesshoumaru quite easily. The Girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said excitedly, before stopping in front of him. "You're hurt!" She then gasped. "Your arm my Lord! And why is your Kimono black?" She asked, looking confused, before a clawed hand reached out harshly, grasping the child by the shoulder as Rin just looked confused and worried.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a stutter.

"I am not Sesshoumaru, _human_." And a second later, Rin screamed.

()()()()()()()()

The story is going to be a bit longer than I intended, just because what I was originally just going to get done in one chapter is turning out to take 2 or 3 chapters to complete. Which is good, as that means you guys will get more story out of them :P

Act III was originally going to be the final act. But we're going into overtime, and thus begins Act IV :P


	25. Act IV: Chapter I: The Dangerous Child

Act IV: 

Chapter I: The Dangerous Child Named Rin

Rin felt chilled as she sat up against the side of the cave wall. It was cold. She just wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to come any second now and save her, and beat up the mean demon who'd taken her away. She knew Lord Sesshoumaru would come for her, he was coming as she thought about him. Then that jerk would pay.

But what made her worried was he looked almost exactly like Lord Sesshoumaru. He sounded almost the same, but his voice was a bit different, his wasn't quite as deep and commanding... it sounded more... vicious.

He was quietly sitting across from her, staring at her dispassionately, his left arm still looked like a complete wreck, and Rin could see the blood stains where his chest was and how he was careful not to flex his other arm too much unless needed. She wasn't sure what to do, he'd just abducted her and had been almost entirely quiet since.

The little girl swallowed hard and looked at him honestly.

"If you're hurt I can help you if you have some bandages." Came the offer.

What came in return was a look of suspicion.

"I do not need your help girl." Came the cold response. "I'm your captor, you are my hostage. If I need anything I'll ask you." He responded bluntly.

Rin sighed to herself as her stomach growled. She was hungry, but knew this demon was unlikely to help with that. She just looked over at him again, timidly her courage returning to ask something else.

"My name is Rin, what's yours?"

Katsuramaru's eyes turned up once again coldly.

"Haven't you been taught to not ask questions?" He demanded. "My father taught me to only question when given approval."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing sir." She responded in a low voice.

She liked it more when she'd been taken hostage by Kagura. Even if she was in danger and missed Lord Sesshoumaru, at least she could have talked to Kohaku. She missed everyone, and also knew they'd be looking for her, Kohaku too.

"Katsuramaru."

She looked up at the demon, blinking.

"You wanted my name didn't you? Stop looking so dumbstruck. Humans. You're all so pitiful."

He found the child endlessly frustrating. He hated humans and he despised children. The only reason she lived this long was because she was more useful alive than dead for the moment. She could die once Sesshoumaru, or whoever came to her aid arrived. He'd traveled very quickly, and very far with her, so he doubted it would be within the next few hours. His guess was closer to a day or two, provided whoever picked up his scent was competent enough.

"I don't like other people very much either. They're mean. But Lord Sesshoumaru keeps me safe from them."

The red eyes of the demon lord turned towards her again, narrowing.

"Is that why he left you in a human village? What level of ignorance you have."

"He left master Jaken to protect me!"

And what resistance the toad put up.

"Clearly he didn't care very much, given Jaken is so weak."

"He does care! But he had to go somewhere really important! Miroku, one of our friends, was in trouble. So was Sango and Kohaku! But they'll all be back by now, and then everyone can get together again and it'll be like it was a few days ago." Rin said with a smile before laughing.

"Shippou and me were playing 'who can chase Jaken the longest'." She added with thoughtful memories coming to the fore. "Kohaku didn't want to play though." She said, her mouth frowning.

Katsuramaru couldn't help but stare with amazement. _This_ creature? _**This**_ creature was the one who had put his father on the journey to becoming so spineless? This was truly stunning, it was like watching a cat demon flirt with a fish demon, in the water. How insane was this?

"Things will not be as before. Miroku and Kohaku _died_."

There, that ought to shut her up.

"... What?..." Rin asked, looking horrified and shocked. Her lip began trembling as tears welled in her eyes. "No! No Miroku and Kohaku will be fine! You're just saying that to be mean! You're just trying to make me feel bad! But I know Lord Sesshoumaru is coming for me, and he'll save me from you! If you know what's best for you, you'll stop lying to me and take me back to Lord Sesshoumaru right now!"

The demand from the child was quite something. He stood his full height, looking down at her with unforgiving red eyes.

"The next demand you make will be your last." He informed her in as plane a way as possible. She would be made to understand.

He failed to notice Rin was already beginning to sob quietly, her arms folded around her face as she had pulled her knees up to her chest.

This was frustrating, he _hated_ children.

"**Stop crying!**"

The child stopped, breathing in her sobs as she tried to keep herself from continuing.

That was still better, _much_ better. He sat back down and hissed as his chest moved to the side too much.

Despite her sniffles, Rin looked over at him as his face twisted with pain.

"Are... Are you sure you're alright, Katsuramaru?"

That was an action that he had to admit surprised him. She was still asking about his well being even after he'd shouted at her. He was her _abductor_. What was wrong with this child to make her like this?

"I am **fine.**"

"You sound just like Lord Sesshoumaru when he gets hurt."

He growled, he couldn't help it now. He was finding her inquiries more bothersome.

"Did I not tell you before I do not wish for questions unless I allow them?"

"Yes Katsuramaru."

He should have never told her his name.

There was silence for almost ten minutes as Katsuramaru finally closed his eyes, hoping to rest, awaiting either Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's arrival. He certainly hoped it was Sesshoumaru, given how wounded the demon lord had been. He wasn't even sure if he would have been able to recover enough to walk.

He then noticed something, opening one eye he saw the girl was gone. Immediately he was up and out of the cave, walking briskly, knowing the child could not have gotten far. He only had to walk for a mere two minutes before coming across the child.

"What are you doing?"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around. "I was trying to find some herbs to help with your injuries." She said.

He almost prepared to strike her for lying to him, and then noticed in her hand herbs that were used for such things. What... was... this child? She had to be a monster of some sort, made by some dark sorcerer to weaken the resolve of creatures around her. He just stared further before turning his head back towards the cave.

"Don't leave the cave again."

Once back inside the cave Rin just sat quietly for a few minutes before finally asking.

"Why do you look like Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Because I do."

"... But why?"

Katsuramaru knew the question wouldn't go away. He looked like the creature she idolized. _Fine_, you want to know?

"Because I am the son of Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin gasped, looking amazed as she got up, walking towards him in shock before poking him in the cheek, just to make sure he was really there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru never said he had a son! He must miss you a lot! You know if you wanted to see Lord Sesshoumaru that much you didn't have to kidnap me." She said. She felt more comfortable with him just _knowing_ he was related to Sesshoumaru?

"Don't _touch_ me either, Rin."

Rin just smiled before continuing to look excited.

"Are you going to come with us?"

"... With who?"

"When Lord Sesshoumaru comes for me! Are you going to come with us! Lord Sesshoumaru is never in once place for long, we're always traveling everywhere seeing all kinds of beautiful things and mountains and rivers! You'd like it! We've got Jaken, me, Sesshoumaru, and now we've even got Kagura!"

The last word caused Red eyes to angrily flash towards the little girl.

"Wh...what? Did I do something wrong?"

"I _hate_ Kagura. Do not mention her again."

Rin just frowned sadly when he said that, before looking both ways cautiously.

"Uhm. I... I like her. She's not mean to me. But. Sometimes I wish she wasn't around as much."

Katsuramaru looked at the girl again. "Did I not just tell you to not mention her again? Rin, I am not sure if you realize this, but I don't care. I don't want to hear about her."

Rin looked into the demon's eyes again before looking away.

"You... kinda remind me of her."

He grabbed her again and Rin choked out a small yelp of surprise.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked dangerously.

"You-You have the same eyes." Rin whispered in fear.

"You wouldn't understand, girl. To be born from a woman who is lesser than your family. To have to put up with her poor attempts to guide you, and her weakness. I wish to see that woman dead. She made my father weaker than ever and she taints my blood!"

Rin wasn't stupid. She was a child, yes, but stupid, no.

"Did... Did you come here from the future like Kagome?"

"Yes." He responded coolly.

"Are you trying to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"**Yes.**" He answered again, this time with yet more annoyance, stressing his words.

"... I'm sad for you."

He was about to respond more harshly than before, but then looked up at the little girl. She was legitimately _sad_ for him. The feeling he felt as he realized this lowly creature pitied him was strange to describe. He'd been far from nice to her, he'd abducted her, he even said he wanted to hurt the thing she cared about more than anything in the world. Instead of hating or reviling him, she felt pity for him.

"You must have hurt a lot to go all the way back here just to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru would never hurt me. Neither would Kagura. She even had the chance to hurt me before and didn't. I... I think-"

"Stop thinking Rin." Came the calm response as his hand let go. "Please, go sit in the corner." He then added quietly.

Rin frowned but nodded, leaving the demon to brood quietly to himself.

()()()()()()()()

If anything happened to Rin Sesshoumaru would fly off the handle.

Kagura thought this immediately once she ran into Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Jaken, Shippou and Bankotsu. They were out following Katsuramaru's scent already when she'd come into them.

Of course, the mood grew no brighter when she'd mentioned Naraku.

Still, all the same Rin had to be found first.

Kagura however was no optimist. Inside of her head she could already imagine the pain Sesshoumaru would be in if Rin were already dead and they failed to save the little girl. She imagined his pain and knew she'd never be able to mend such a wound. She wasn't even sound how he'd respond.

She had to stop thinking about this, this didn't help Rin at all. She was behind Inuyasha now, flying above the trees and looking down, knowing there was little to be done from up above the tree canope.

Below, Inuyasha's nose twitched as he followed the scent along.

Everything had gone so wrong lately, everything had just fallen apart for him. His friends were dying and in pain, Naraku was back, Katsuramaru abducted that poor girl. It felt like there was nothing he could do to change any of this for anyone. But he did intend to keep his promise, the promise he made the still body of Sutoomu.

He was going to kill that son of a bitch Katsuramaru. He was going to kill him for everything he'd done. He brought back Menomaru. He was the one responsible for what happened to Miroku. He killed his own brother Sutoomu, and now he abducted a child? After attacking and apparently injuring Sesshoumaru so badly he couldn't even come for her himself.

Inuyasha intended to send Sesshoumaru the head if he wanted Katsuramaru so badly.

()()()()()()()()

This child creature was dangerous. Another good reason humans should be eliminated began with an R and ended with an N. Katsuramaru stood up and Rin's head poked up from the corner.

"You can leave the corner now Rin."

"Thank you Katsuramaru."

When she walked up along his side he looked down at her for a moment.

"Why are you being like this?" He finally asked. "I don't understand. Every other human I've met has begged for their life. They've even tried to fight me. And you just seem to want to help me. You have no idea what I've done."

Rin smiled at him brightly however.

"I don't think you want to hurt me. I think you really want Lord Sesshoumaru's attention."

Katsuramaru drew the Tsumeken. The blade seemed to almost glow blue, and it hummed seemingly as well.

Rin looked at it and it seemed oddly familiar, it almost had a manner about it like Lord Sesshoumaru. She stepped back from the blade all the same, worried perhaps she'd misjudged her captor.

"This blade, Rin, is the Sesshoumaru from my time. I _killed_ him. In no uncertain terms do I want his attention in the way you are thinking."

Rin's hand went to her mouth in horror. He'd killed Lord Sesshoumaru? Even if it wasn't in this time, why had he done such a horrible thing?

"Why would you do such an awful thing?"

"Because it was what I was made for. My father trained me to kill him. Just as his father trained him to kill him. Demons do not work as you think they do. No Demon would turn away from the chance to kill their parent to inherit their power."

Rin was quiet as she watched the blade, even the blade seemed... _sad_. It seemed to pulse with an emotion she couldn't quiet describe. Regret even.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would. He'd never hurt his father, or me. He's a good man." She finally said, her voice almost challenging as she looked up to Katsuramaru.

Katsuramaru gave the child a look of... disgust. Not towards her attitude, but towards her words. He's a good man?

"He is not a man. I think you misunderstand what he is."

His nose then turned up slightly, the scents from outside, they were strong. Inuyasha was here. Finally.

"Rin, I think its time we greet my guests."

The little girl, who had slowly started to become more accustomed to the demon over the last day felt nervous now. As they got outside she saw her friends waiting. But no Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Katsuramaru you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing the Tetsusaiga as it turned into its fang-like shape.

Katsuramaru smiled at the insult as he looked at Inuyasha, and then to his friends.

"My, I can see I've made quite a few of you mad. Oh, Kagura. I would have expected you to be hurdled over the body of Sesshoumaru. Tell me Wind Wtich, how is he? He was certainly in bad shape the last time we met."

"How is the arm?" Kagura responded.

Katsuramaru was reminded in that moment of his humiliation, snarling as he grit his teeth.

"I won't need two to kill all of you, so don't be so concerned with it."

Rin was quiet behind him, listening only as she looked up at Katsuramaru in further horror, he'd nearly killed Lord Sesshoumaru? She just wanted to break past him and run, run for Inuyasha, Kagome and the others and hope, but she fought the instinct for now.

"You killed Miroku and you're own brother too! And how did Sango and Kohaku get to that tree? Kaguya is your ally too huh? Well you'll pay for Kohaku too!"

Katsuramaru further smiled, only to find his leg being grabbed angrily by a little girl.

Inuyasha and the others froze as Rin started to punch his leg angrily, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You killed them! You evil, evil man!" She sobbed as the demon looked down at her, his lip curling into a near sneer, but fell short of such. He made no motion to strike her.

"Tell me Rin. Are you still sad for me?" He asked.

He saw her head tilt up at him, before looking at the Tsumeken, and then back at him.

"Well? Are you still sad for me? You know what I've done. I've killed him, I've nearly killed your precious Lord Sesshoumaru. I killed your friends Miroku and Kohaku. Tell me Rin, are you still sad for me?" The last sentence was almost mocking as his lips curved into an arrogant smirk.

Inuyasha had to restrain himself from attacking as he bore his teeth.

"To hell with the girl, I say we kick his ass now." Bankotsu said quietly.

"Shut up." Kagura then ordered.

Rin's mind thought as she looked at this evil creature looking down at her, as if he was taking pleasure in what he'd done, the smile on his mouth was revolting. But there was something behind it, something forced. She could almost feel the Tsumeken pulse, if only to her eyes.

"Yes." Came the quiet response from the girl.

Katsuramaru's jaw dropped slightly as he saw the sincerity in the little girls eyes, the little girl who'd just been punching his leg impotently moments earlier. His eyebrows knit with confusion as he looked down at her. What could he respond to that? This child... was still sad for him, even after all he'd done.

He sheathed the Tsumeken, before looking towards Inuyasha and his friends.

"You may go to them Rin. I will not stop you. But do it before I change my mind."

The little girl lingered for a moment before just uttering one phrase. "Thank you." She said quietly, before running towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha had another thought.

"What're you up to Katsuramaru? What the hell was that about?"

"Another time, half-demon." He declared, before with a hop and a lung, he jumped into the woods around them.

Kagura was of course, the most relieved as she hugged the little girl along with Kagome, Shippou, Sango and others, everyone thankful she was still alive.

Rin looked back from where she'd just been before closing her eyes hugging tightly in response to the attack of hugs she was receiving.

()()()()()()()()

I hadn't done as much with Rin as I have wished to so far, so expect to see a bit more of her around. I also wanted to point out that even if evil, Katsuramaru is still not entirely devoid of the ability to empathize with others. Much of his 'evil' comes from the noble demon structure he was raised in. He's never going to be a hero mind you, and he's still got many evil schemes to go through in this story, but even Adolf Hitler loved his dog.


	26. Act IV: Chapter II: A Most Eventful Day

This Chapter may be a bit of a big one, I wanna really portray all the characters in it. Which could take me a while. Sigh. :P

Act IV:

Chapter II: A Most Eventful Day

That bastard.

That stupid arrogant bastard.

Kagura was not looking happy as Rin hopped off her feather and rushed towards the now standing Sesshoumaru.

_Fine, hurt yourself more, fool._ Kagura thought to herself with the highest level of annoyance possible, stepping off her feather as it shrunk back into her hand. She slipped it into her hair while walking towards the scene. At least Rin was excited.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She greeted happily, her grin lighting up all the more as he gave her an affectionate, for Sesshoumaru that is, pat on the head. Jaken was next to follow, coming before his master and kneeling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am glad to see you are well!" The demon grovelled. Kagura rolled her eyes of course at the toad-demon. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ Jaken, it was more that Jaken was an annoying, ass kissing whelp who was rude and obnoxious. She then had trouble trying to remember why she didn't strongly dislike him.

Sesshoumaru's cautious and careful posture shifted however as he smelled something on the girl. _Katsuramaru_. He looked to Kagura immediately, questioningly even, before his gaze turned to Jaken. What had just happened? Clearly Rin appeared fine, but Katsuramaru's scent had gotten there somehow. Jaken had an acute sense of smell as well, there would be no concealing this.

Kagura herself already knew what Sesshoumaru had picked up, his whole demeanor had changed within seconds. He was tense and she didn't blame him.

"What happened?" He immediately demanded.

"Rin was kidnapped by Katsuramaru before I got there."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin immediately. "Rin? Are you harmed?"

"No." Rin answered in a low voice. "He didn't hurt me."

Two silver eyebrows raised in relative surprise, he recalled Katsuramaru stating that he had the intent on murdering Kagura and Rin for making him 'weak'. What would have changed that?

"He actually released her to us when we got there. I thought we were going to fight, then he asked Rin a rather obscure question." Kagura remarked.

"What did he ask you Rin?" The demon lord inquired.

This was strange to him, why would he simply give Rin up? Why didn't he murder her? Even more interestingly, why didn't he at the very least fight to keep his prisoner? This was not like him, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned.

Rin seemed uncomfortable for a moment, looking around. She really didn't want to talk about him anymore, especially after Kagome had kept on asking if she was alright, and going out of her way over it. All the time she was doing that for Rin of course, she was also asking about the demon.

Sesshoumaru saw that look, sighing internally.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Rin."

Rin looked up at her savior, her savior so many times over. She shook her head finally.

"Its not that! Its. He's a really sad man. At first he was mean and angry, and then when I talked to him he was really sad. He tried to hide it but I know! His sword is sad too." She said to him honestly.

Sesshoumaru saw the sincerity in Rin's response and simply nodded to her.

"I am glad he didn't harm you Rin. Now, we should be going-"

Kagura cleared her throat as Sesshoumaru leveled his gaze on her.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel almost caged for a moment. She was trying to control him. He was expected to not act this way towards her, and yet she insisted she somehow knew better than he, Sesshoumaru?

"When I need your advice on how to take care of myself, I will ask for it Kagura."

There was a silence now at the end of that sentence. Kagura looked very angry at the remark. _Very _angry.

"Well maybe if you weren't so pig-headed and stubborn you'd ask for advice when you need it. Instead, clearly you think you are invincible. You are _hurt_ Sesshoumaru, you need to get better, and standing there pretending you aren't won't make you better. Don't you DARE make this about me Sesshoumaru!"

The heated words slammed against the icy appearance of the Demon Lord, who did betray his usual chilled stance, his own features becoming annoyed.

"I do not need advice on how hurt I am. I will go where I please, and this flesh will do as I command."

"Like it did against Katsuramaru? How you almost got killed? Stop fighting me on this! _Please_, you'll heal in a few days Sesshoumaru, why make it take longer? There is no point for you to do this."

The entire argument was happening with Rin and Jaken between them.

Jaken was uncomfortable, even though he clearly, and unequivocally supported Lord Sesshoumaru. The Wind Witch was doing nothing but making a scene when his master knew fully what the consequences of his injuries would be. Jaken could smell the blood but thought little of it. His Lord knew best.

Rin on the other hand immediately became worried. Sesshoumaru was badly hurt? It would explain why Kagura had come for her instead of him. She knew Sesshoumaru was strong of course, but if Kagura thought he was too hurt, maybe he should listen. She didn't think Kagura would try to do anything to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I, Sesshoumaru, will decide if there is such a point."

"If I blew the wind hard enough at you right now you'd fall over and you _know_ it."

Sesshoumaru's look clearly said within seconds 'I dare you to try'.

"You were not nearly as disagreeable when I'd been maimed by Menomaru. In fact you couldn't wait to leave this place." Sesshoumaru argued coolly.

"You only had ONE injury last time Sesshoumaru. One. Now you're whole body is injured. Do you think I want to stick around here with a woman who despises me and doesn't think I'm good enough for you? And even now when she tolerates me she thinks that I'm just going to sit around and have kids with you. As if I'd want children. I don't want to be here exactly either Sesshoumaru, but you need to **rest**."

And then things began their way to the bottom, steadily getting worse. The argument had done the inevitable and grown past the original point.

Sesshoumaru for his part became much cooler.

"I will rest when I wish to rest Kagura. And I do not want to _sit around_ and have children. But I expect offspring at some point. It is a requirement for my position. Mate, wife, whatever title you'd like to give, they have an expectation to produce a new generation."

"Do you know what children are, Sesshoumaru? They are dangerous monsters who apparently come back in time to kill you if you do a bad job. They are chains that _bind_ you. You lose freedom. They become your life and I do not exactly want that. I am the _Wind_, I must be free."

"And I do not shackle you as a child would? As Rin does right now?"

Kagura couldn't believe they were arguing about this right now. What should be happening right now was very simple. He should be in bed resting, and she should be making tea, or something to that effect. Or if she really wanted to she should be flying in the sky, being free, like she wanted to be.

"Rin is different, she's not mine. I don't have to care for her, if I want to up and leave her I can. I'm not responsible for her!"

Rin's eyes turned to Kagura and looked somewhat betrayed, and most certainly hurt.

Kagura immediately knew she'd said too much.

"I didn't mean it like that kid, I'm just trying to say-"

"That you have no interest in continuing my line, or helping me with the obligations my family puts on me." Sesshoumaru cut in quickly. "And what would you expect of me then Kagura, to find someone else?"

"No! Look, can we not talk about this right now? And can you get back to your bed before you hurt yourself?"

"I, Sesshoumaru, do not take orders from you Kagura. I thought I made that clear."

"And I, Kagura, don't take orders from _you_ to lie around and get fat with some kid I don't want. So we can mutually agree that we don't take orders. Only my issue serves to enhance my life, where as your issue serves to get you killed. So now that we have that out of the way-"

Kagura saw Sesshoumaru beginning to walk, clearly towards the exit.

She felt frustrated, angry even, as she flipped open her fan. He froze upon hearing the sound of the fan unclasp.

Slowly his head turned towards her, dispassionate eyes staring her down.

"You wouldn't."

She had to be bluffing, he thought to himself. But she seemed serious, very, very serious.

Finally she just shook her head, clearly in an unhappy fashion.

"I can't do this right now. If you are going to go, go. But if you care about yourself and value my opinion, you'll be here when I get back. If not, I'll know what you think." She said, her feather expanding as she tossed it aside, seconds later she flew into the air as Sesshoumaru stood on the ground watching her go.

Footsteps were heard behind him as he turned his body to see his mother.

"Well, you've certainly chosen a strong spirited one."

"Who're you?" Rin asked, looking at the woman who resembled Sesshoumaru so strongly. She was a very pretty lady.

"This is my Mother." Sesshoumaru answered. "Show her respect Rin."

"I may have misjudged her. If she's like this with you all the time, she may be exactly what you need."

Sesshoumaru looked towards the exit, and then back to his mother and the palace in which she lived, and for the first time in recent memory, he admitted defeat.

()()()()()()()()

"I can still fight!" Anger, anger was echoing through every one of Sango's words as she looked at her friends. She felt almost as though they had betrayed her.

Kagome could see how hurt Sango looked, she'd be hurt too in all honesty, but this was what was for the best. Sango was _pregnant_, and in no emotional state to deal with anything that was happening around them at that moment.

"Sango, we know you can fight. We know you are strong and we know you are angry. But you have to think about Miroku's... well, Miroku's child. What would happen if you got hurt? What would happen if you lost-"

"Don't." Sango stopped, her fist closing with a raw rage she reserved for little save Naraku.

She closed her eyes briefly, breathing as calmly as she could before opening them again.

"So that's it? Your just some pregnant woman now, you can't help us anymore, good luck?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha frowned as he interjected himself into the conversation.

"No Sango, but its about risk. Think about how much damage Naraku could do to us if you were around, and he knows full well about your condition. It'd be nothing but a weakness to everyone and a risk to your kid. Its about being responsible. Once Naraku's dead, we'll be back, don't worry."

"Everyone else who goes off to do something heroic dies." Sango finally answered cynically. But who could blame her now? Everyone she loved had been torn away from her. Her brother Kohaku had been used to torment her, and finally when she thought he was free, killed. Then there was Miroku. Sango's outlook on life was no longer optimistic by any stretch.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bankotsu said with an annoyed huff.

"Why are you still here anyway, you big jerk!" Shippou asked from the side, tired of sarcastic remarks.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smirk at the little fox demon. He had no concept of comradeship, did he?

"You are my comrades, and we have a mutual enemy, or enemies as it were."

"Yea, well maybe your comrades wouldn't mind you shutting the hell up?" Inuyasha's voice shot out aggressively.

"Said the annoying half-demon."

"Everyone, could we please just-" Kagome's reasonable proposal was cut off by yet more bickering.

"Better an annoying half-demon than a stinkin' mercenary whose on life number three."

Bankotsu's response was narrowed eyes before just smugly placing one hand on his hip, the other still holding his Banryu of course.

"I know, some people can't help but being born better. Three lives? Thats a hell of a lot better than being stuck imbedded in a tree for five decades."

Inuyasha felt his teeth clench, he felt his fist ball and he wanted to jump on Bankotsu already and give him a punch in the face. Instead of this happening however, a very angry Kagome intervened.

"Sit Boy!"

"Kagome Wai-!"

It was too late of course, as Inuyasha's head planted into the ground.

Immediately Bankotsu thought it was his cue to laugh as well, finding the dog demon in a miserable position.

"Ha! Serves you right dog ears!" He then proceeded to laugh at Inuyasha's expense as bitter eyes turned up to him from the mud.

However his laughter was cut short as he realized Shippou, Sango, and Kagome were all glaring at him, and getting closer. He swallowed nervously upon noting this as he stepped back mildly.

"Uhm, hi girls. You seem to be rather... uhm... murderous at the... screw it!" Bankotsu turned to run as the others chased him down.

_One Hour Later:_

"Alright, its not funny anymore." Bankotsu said with an uneasy laugh, finding himself currently shackled to a tree, four arrows stuck all around him as Kagome pulled up another arrow. There was currently an small target on top of his head.

"C'mon guys, you can't be seriously."

"I say you try to hit him in that big mouth of his instead of the target." Inuyasha cut in.

"Sit boy."

"Ugh!" Slam.

Bankotsu closed his eyes tightly as he heard the arrow release, which hit the target of course as he gave a sigh of relief.

"So, now that is over. You guys are gonna untie me right, so I can help you fight Naraku? I'm so glad we are able to put this all behind us."

"... You guys."

"... Where are you going? Guys?... Really. Hey!"

Inuyasha finally turned around, rolling his eyes as he drew the Tetsusaiga, slashing away the bonds.

"There, now shut the hell up." Inuyasha barked before the group continued on the path Kagome lead them on. The path to the final placing of the Shikon Jewel. It was somewhere all too familiar.

The Jewel was where Kaede's village had once stood, Kagome could feel it.

She could feel not only the presence of Naraku as well, but other forces of evil and demonic power. All those who wished for the Jewel would come for it there, all those who wished to destroy Naraku would come there as well. The question was, how would it all come together?

()()()()()()()()

_The Legacy..._

Tired eyes looked towards his 'ally', the Demon Sorceress Kaguya. She was such a fool, such a self-centered conniving creature. She would consume him if she felt herself able to do so. But all the same they two now required one another, perhaps even more, to deal with the situation that had come about due to their failed schemes.

Kaguya no longer possessed her mirror, which considerably lowered her ability to cast magic. Her body was far more primitive than it had once been, she was a far cry from the immortal 'goddess' of only months earlier, before her death.

Katsuramaru knew his end would be coming shortly, the real question became for him if he could still have the power needed to exercise his revenge on everyone he deemed worthy of it. Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kagura, they all deserved his hate before he met his inevitable fate.

The meeting he'd had with the child Rin the other day had been... difficult, he found. Tsumeken's power seemed to be waning as well, he was unsure as to why. Perhaps his father sought to abandon him. He sought to abandon him for the Wind Witch he'd never truly cared for in his own time-line. He sought to abandon him for a little girl he'd never met in his own time-line. He sought to abandon him to save the future he wished he'd had himself.

Katsuramaru stared at his sword as it almost seemed to whisper to him. Even his father's spirit had betrayed him he realized in that moment. Without a left arm, and the full power of Tsumeken, any assault against Naraku would be minimal.

Still, Kaguya certainly had her role to fill for him. She would be the one to ensure his legacy. Though he found it almost as disgusting as rutting with a human.

"So, Katsuramaru, what is your grand design this time? Your ultimate plan? To bring us yet more failure?" Kaguya inquired with a cold edge.

"Actually Kaguya... _yes_. Our ability to manipulate this situation is now minimal. However over the long term one may ask what can be done, as I have. And as I'm sure you have."

Kaguya merely eyed the other demon carefully with his comment. "You intend to go into battle and lose?"

"I expect what is likely, Kaguya. What is wrong? Do you fear returning to the Oblivion which you were pulled from?"

The aura around Katsuramaru was dark, almost as dark as the hellish mind that emitted it as he spoke. He'd lost his power to manipulate the next life, thanks to Naraku's power over the Jewel Shard, but this was not to say he'd lost all power to speak of.

His eyes once again locked onto Kagura, though this time she spoke first.

"Well if you expect to die, what is it we are doing here? I for one have no intention of staying here if we are to die-"

A harsh clawed hand grabbed Kaguya by the throat and lifted her into the air, she strangled, she gasped, and she looked bitterly down at the more powerful demon, holding her by one hand.

"You are such a cowardly and disgusting creature, you realize this? Feasting on the weaker in order to obtain strength. You do not _strive_ for anything except to expand your rather revolting body."

Kaguya hated this demon a great deal. She hated him much as to why she hated Naraku, he was a disgusting demon who was stronger than she was. This alone should have been reason enough to despise him. The fact he knew his superior position and exploited it made her anger rise even higher.

"What is your point?" She asked, her jaw tightening. She was struggling to find air with his hand tightening around her neck. Kaguya knew if this continued to get worse they may end up fighting.

"That I am degraded into asking you to assist me _disgusts_ me."

"To kill Naraku?" Kaguya responded. "To kill everyone you hate, Katsuramaru? You are too weak now to kill them all, and I am too weak to assist you. And it would surely mean my end. I have lived for centuries knowing when you leave when the situation warrants it."

"No, foolish witch. I do not need your help in killing anyone. I require a legacy."

Immediately Kaguya's face twisted to one of pure disgust as she just looked down at the dog demon with contempt filled eyes.

"Get your vile claw away from my neck you disgusting spawn. I have no intention of being apart of some pathetic legacy for a mad dog-demon."

Katsuramaru just smiled at the comment, not letting go as he raised a brow.

"Allow me to express how little I wish for you to be apart of my legacy as well. I would have much preferred someone more agreeable. So allow me t explain. I require the knowledge of how to replicate a spawn, much as Naraku does through incarnations. Or I require an offspring. Either will do."

Kaguya just continued to look at him with disgust.

"And I take it I would be helpful in both those circumstances? Your body is not comprised of other demons, you cannot make incarnations."

"As I expected to be truthful."

"And I will not be touched by you in such a manner to produce any creature of _yours_. And even if I were to do so, I would raise such a creature to despise you as much as I do."

"You are so short sighted, clearly you and I would have to come to some agreement. I can assure you I detest you just as much. Unfortunately however I require someone strong to hold my legacy. And there are few powerful female demons left on this island."

"Then you will simply have to do as many other demons soon will. If you want a living legacy so badly, find yourself a _human._"

There were so many dead human males largely now, and so many dead demons in general after the purge of Menomaru.

There was arrogant laughter which followed this response to Kaguya however.

"You entertain me Kaguya. I would sooner plunge my blade into their heart and twist then give them an offspring so disgracefully. Especially given there is to be instructions for them to take. Namely to kill Kagura and Sesshoumaru should I fail."

"Oh my, your hatred is truly consuming. You despise them so much that you'd want a child to kill them later should you fail to kill them. Even I am shocked by how deeply conceited, arrogant, and vile you are."

"And yet you will do this for me because I know what you truly wish for." Katsuramaru responded after a moment. "You wish for yourself to be timeless, a true immortal and for the world to bend to your whim. You seem to forget that I have traveled through time. I have a great understanding of the spells and powers required to do so."

"And so you lead me on with the promise of power? How foolish do you think I am? Were you so masterful over time you would merely have gone back once again and changed events once more."

"Perhaps I should recede my offer, given your obvious ignorance. One cannot simply travel through time without rather large consequences. Kagome awakening Inuyasha changed many things. For instance you still yet lived in the time-line Kagome destroyed by coming back to this world. Naraku died to Menomaru. There were many things such as that which were radically altered. If I were to go back in time once more, I could very well have ceased to exist entirely. Even now as a traveler through time, I am not protected by the world, but by the nature of the spell I used."

Kaguya finally freed herself of the clawed hand which had held her dangling for several minutes as she rubbed her neck painfully.

"And what makes you feel that you can trust me with such an important duty as to teach some offspring to kill Sesshoumaru and Kagura should you fail?" She scoffed.

Katsuramaru smirked.

"You are going to accept my offer then?"

"And how exactly were you going to ensure I do not betray you?" She repeated.

"Simple. The information you wish will be yours at a later date, should I die. You will understand when the time is right."

Kaguya seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"I am afraid that shackling myself to you, Katsuramaru is simply not worth any prize. You are mad, and you've only become maddened with the passage of your time here."

She froze as she felt the blade enter her abdomen, pushing clearly through her body, Katsuramaru looking at her coldly.

"I have killed so many. What is one more? You have no use for me any longer then."

Kaguya pushed back a strangled choke, looking at the creature in front of her. Death was in many ways, timeless. She then felt only for a moment later as the blade flicked upwards, feeling the power of the Tsumeken burning.

Katsuramaru for his part watched as the demoness before him burned in blue fire, her body burning away. He hadn't liked Kaguya anyway. But now this left his options as being limited. Sheathing the Tsumeken, his ever untrustworthy blade, he would now be forced into a worse circumstance it seemed.

He then heard a whisper through the flames before him.

_You are no demon, Katsuramaru. Even demons feel more than you do. You... are a monster. Perhaps one even greater than Naraku._

"If I am a Monster, Kaguya. I would strive to be the greatest of them." He said to the burnt away figure which had once stood before him.

One less ally, one more body.

"I will live on."

()()()()()()()()

_Not All Villains Go to Hell:_

Menomaru was no fool. Situations changed, this was simple reality. He had no intention of running after the sacred jewel now, not with someone as powerful as Katsuramaru holding it. He could feel the demonic presence all the way from the western shore which he stood on. The shore he had decided once feeling the power of the jewel in the world, decided he would leave from.

His father had not known when to quit, his father had pushed and pushed until Inuyasha's father, The Great Dog Demon, slew him and bound his power. He himself had been killed once by Kagome and Inuyasha.

But now it was time to leave. He had spent enough years imprisoned on Japan, and he'd spent enough of his life so far attempting to destroy the humans here and Inuyasha. There was little opportunity left here, there was greater opportunity in the mainland, his home. He had the ability to walk away, unlike Katsuramaru.

Still... it felt very hollow, leaving like this. He wished of course to stay and do more, but most of his minions had been slain by the possessed monk. He'd lost his gambit for the jewel, it was time to let go.

Menomaru smiled to himself however, moths flying around him as his body began to disperse. There was still much to be done, he'd only begun. The mainland required the power of Hyoga once more. Moments later, he was nothing but a cloud of his eternal minions, the moth.

()()()()()()()()

_A Leaf in the Wind:_

The feather blew frantically in the wind as Kagura felt herself attempting to blow off, as it were, steam over what she'd just encountered back at Sesshoumaru's mother's palace, or castle, or whatever the hell Kagura wanted to think of it as.

She was still angry with Sesshoumaru. He'd shown her almost no respect back there, he was being pig headed and stubborn and was just going to get himself hurt. And what does he argue with her about? Children. As if she'd want children. They were loud, they screamed, they were needy, they cried and you could never just be rid of them, they were always there and there was no privacy anymore. There was no freedom.

She lay back on her feather quietly, sighing as she thought to herself.

_Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't the one for me after all. Maybe this will all just... go away._

The thought was painful, almost too painful as she let her eyes tighten. She almost let out a groan of despair even at the thought. Clearly, the thought had to be wrong.

But now she was coming to realize life would move forward. It wouldn't just be her and Sesshoumaru walking around in the wilderness forever, even if he wanted it to be that way. There were consequences to the passage of time. Things would eventually change for them, and they would change with them. Time was the great changer. In that brief few seconds she wished time would freeze, and just leave her freely hanging in the wind for the rest of time.

But would that not be a prison was well? What was freedom to her anymore? What was freedom?

She felt so despaired as she tightly closed her eyes. Life was never going to be simple.

When she opened them again, the wind had turned, it was almost cold now. She sat up on her feather, looking about. She must have been up here for hours now.

Then she noticed him, he was looking at her intently with those two hellish red eyes.

"Naraku." She whispered in shock. Fear laced her pronunciation of his name as well. He terrified her, and now she could see him in person again for the first time since his death. She hadn't wanted to believe he was alive again but the proof was here in front of her.

"Hello Kagura, I see you are doing well." The amused Naraku responded.

"What... What do you want?" Kagura responded, her features turning from fear to fierce as she pulled up her fan to defend herself.

"Please Kagura, you know full well you are incapable of harming me. Is it so wrong for a master wishing to see his departed servant?"

"I don't serve you anymore you bastard!" She responded with a heated rage.

"But you do. You will always serve me Kagura. Even if you believe yourself free you will always be shackled to me."

"What do you want?" Kagura repeated angrily.

"What I want, Kagura, is to ensure my final victory of course." He responded simply. "Tell me Kagura, how is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He's fine! And he'll kill you when he sees you next-" She was cut off, she yelped in pain as tendrils ruthlessly attacked her, wrapping around her neck and arms and pulling her towards him.

"As deceitful as ever, I see. He is wounded, badly. And you are here away from him even if you were not. I wonder Kagura, have you dreamed of returning to my body? I know in the next life I dreamed of killing you for all you'd done. For helping Menomaru kill me as well. That was something that I am hard pressed to forget."

"N-N-Naraku." She uttered in fear, twisting and flexing violently to break free but it was of little use. She stopped near his face as he just smiled confidently at her.

"Tell me Kagura, what should I do once all my enemies are gone? I will have absolute power."

"I-I-I don't kno-know."

"If I kill you now I will wound Sesshoumaru as never before. Imagine... a demon lord falling in love with a creature spawned from me. A creature of little worth. Or perhaps you and I can come to an arrangement to spare your life, and the poor demon lord's heart."

"You'll just use me and kill me anyway." Kagura spat back at him.

"True, but you may live a little longer this way. Even if you are nothing but a traitorous witch. Tell me Kagura, when he touches you do you think you feel love? I've wondered if a creature as hollow as yourself is capable of feeling anything other than treachery."

Kagura's heart pumped with fear as she looked at Naraku.

"I... I feel for him. I love him." She finally said.

"Perhaps I should take back your heart, dear Kagura. Then how will you love him, if you have no heart to give him?"

"NO! NO! Not that! Not again!" Her cries of fear, her cries of begging and pleading would go unnoticed by Naraku of course.

She then felt herself fall onto her feather as Naraku began to chuckle.

"Thank you Kagura, that was just enough despair and agony to give me what I wanted. Should you be foolish enough, tell Sesshoumaru that I will be at the Bone Eater's well to make my final wish."

Despair and agony?

Kagura hadn't realized that it was her fear and pain he'd been seeking to help finish the last level of corruption of the jewel. He was so close to extinguishing the last of the light now he could almost taste it. He could almost taste his final victory. Only one last wretched fragment of light left now, and the jewel would become as he wished it.

His miasma began leaking out all around him into a swirl.

"I've decided to spare you. For now Kagura. But once I have unleashed the full power of the jewel you will quickly find that you will have wished you remained dead. My torment of you will be long, and painful."

()()()()()()()()

When Kagura's feather descended into the palace, now many hours since she'd left, she was surprised to see Jaken outside in the courtyard. Because if Jaken was here, Sesshoumaru was here. He hadn't left? He hadn't gone off on his journey saying everyone else was wrong and he was right? When she landed and her feather returned to her hand Jaken was now glaring at her.

Clearly, this meant she was entirely correct about her assumption.

She walked past the fuming toad demon. Though now of course she had more worries than just Sesshoumaru's injuries. How much did she tell him of her encounter with Naraku? She'd have to tell him everything later. She'd been sure to even dunk herself in water an hour ago so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't smell Naraku on her.

She found him, laying back in the bedding he was in when he first woke up earlier. He seemed quite alert and awake. His head turned towards her, and he said nothing. He didn't need to say anything, she didn't want him to.

Instead she moved to his side, pulling her legs back under her knees. She rested on an angel next to him and just smiled. This was obviously much more comforting than her last encounter only two hours earlier. The encounter she had with Naraku. Hopefully Sesshoumaru would be well enough in one, at most two days.

She felt his arm move around her shoulders as the pair rested next to one another. It took nearly ten minutes of peaceful silence before any words were spoken.

"I, Sesshoumaru do not think lowly of you, Kagura."

She smiled at his words, feeling him shift slightly, she shifted into him as well, hearing his heart beating along with her own.

"I know."

()()()()()()()()

And thats all for Chapter II :P


	27. Act IV: The Open Future

Act IV:

Chapter 3: The Last Monster

_Two Days Later:_

The village's remains seemed to be grim reminders of what had once been. The graves everyone had filled were each a painful reminder. This place felt like what it was, a cold cemetery. It was hard to see this place as anything else anymore. Before it felt so alive, men and women moving goods about, children playing in-between homes. The old, what few there were, talking to one another about the times they'd spent in their young. Despite its hardships this place had been a home to so many.

And now it was their graves, even Kaede.

_Yea, this place has seen better days._ Inuyasha thought to himself looking over it all. He could smell Naraku here, and death of course. Even the earth they were buried in couldn't entirely remove the scent of them, the graveyard soil. But it seemed almost fitting that things would end where they began with Naraku.

_Kikyo, Onigumo, me... the jewel. It all started here._

Inuyasha couldn't help but remember. Maybe once this was all over this place could be made into a home for someone again. A place where people lived decently without the shadows of the world looming over them, waiting to kill or destroy them at any time. A place without Naraku, or the jewel, or Katsuramaru. Somewhere where he and Kagome could live, with Sango, Shippou, Mirok-

He paused at the last thought, looking ahead with an uneasiness about him. Miroku's death was still a raw wound on his conscience. It was on everyone's of course, but Inuyasha felt responsible all the same.

He'd promised Kagome that he'd never leave her, and he would do anything to keep to that. Right now more than anything his biggest concern was Kagome and making sure she was alright. And to make sure she was alright he'd had to stick around, meaning he couldn't pull a Miroku and sacrifice himself, not unless there was no other options left.

But no matter what, this was going to end here today. He almost wanted to call out through the village, demanding for Naraku. Demanding he appear to them so that they could begin, but inviting what was coming so openly wasn't something he relished. They had to make sure they were ready.

Kirara, Sango, and Shippou were safe for the time being. Which meant the three of them walking into this mess were himself, Kagome, and Bankotsu. If someone had asked him a year ago that the leader of the Band of Seven would help kill Naraku in the final battle, he'd call them idiots.

Kagome for her part was now looking at the village as well. Looking at the abandoned place where they'd found the bodies of their friends. The place she'd first been welcomed, and the place where she'd lost not only her family in her own world, but much of her family here. It made her heart wrench with every beat. Every beat seemed like a life lost.

The life of a good old man, or a young girl or boy. They'd been slaughtered by Katsuramaru for no other reason than to hurt her. The man who asked him to do it had died only a few days earlier, he'd died with regret in his heart and soul. But all the regret in the world couldn't bring Kaede and her village back. She knelt down, looking at the muddy ground slowly beginning to have new plans grow from it. People having not been constantly trampling the 'road' meant that the pathways around the village would soon be overrun with the forest around it. By the end of her life no one would know this village had even existed, the world would have retaken it.

No one would live to remember the lives of her friends, except Inuyasha, and maybe Sango.

"Inuyasha." Finally she spoke, looking up at him.

"Yea Kagome?"

"Everyone here is going to be forgotten." She said, feeling her heart sink further.

"I'll never forget them Kagome. And neither will you. But we can't think of this right now when we've gotta stop Naraku."

"So, you guys knew the people in this town? Man whoever clears out a whole village like this has gotta have a stomach of iron. Killin' kids is never easy. Well, for me anyway, Suikotsu seemed to kinda get off on it. Never really asked him why, just didn't seem like a big deal." Bankotsu said.

In truth, he was least affected by the arrival here. A dead town, he'd seen and made dozens of those. He was only guessing that Kagome and Inuyasha knew the people who'd lived and died here. Death happened, people fell out of memory, it was just the way of life. One had to live a life that was memorable to be remembered. And if you failed to do so? Well, that's life giving you a tough break.

"Shut the hell up Bankotsu." Inuyasha growled, almost snarling at the mercenary who just sighed, looking bored.

"I thought you guys said Naraku would be here. This is boring. Really its been there done that for me."

Before Inuyasha could say another word, a far too familiar voice sounded.

"My, it seems I have guests."

()()()()()()()()

This village brought back so many memories. Memories of people fleeing in fear. Each one of them some pathetic human animal. Each one of them giving little resistance, each trying to defend their family and homes. The first one to die had been the old priestess, he remembered so well when she fell and how quickly the others dispersed as a result.

It made the hunt just take longer.

This was far from his greatest achievement, but it was one of his more prideful ones. His brother Sutoomu's hatred was so great he asked him to kill this village of humans just to get back at Kagome. And of course this was an easy request and had guaranteed the loyalty of Sutoomu.

_At least it did for a while._

Sutoomu had been a fool. He'd always loved their low-class mother. He'd associated with some disgusting human as their grandfather had. The only thing that brought him the strength to even persist here as long as he did was his hatred. A hatred that Katsuramaru eventually found was not as infinite as he'd hoped. He had no tears for his brother or his weakness, his only regret was in that he did not have a stronger brother. Another thing to blame Kagura for.

Kaguya had been unwilling to fully commit to his cause from the beginning as well, another casualty he had not wanted, but expected. Her uses were becoming less and less given her relative to the opposition weakened position. When she refused his long term plans for sustaining his plan? Well, that was the final use gone. He didn't like Kaguya much anyway.

The only point he felt disgust to was his own weakness involving the child Rin. The girl was inquisitive, but caring in a way he'd never fully understood. She cared for him even though he was a monster. Even when finding out he'd killed her friends, and nearly killed her beloved Sesshoumaru she was still _sad_ for him. Why? He didn't understand the human. Every other human he'd met he understood, and they'd understood him shortly after at the end of a claw of blade.

Standing atop one of the abandoned houses he smelled Naraku all about. Naraku and his precious jewel, something he intended to rip from his 'grandfather's' cold dead fingers, or tentacles, or whatever form he was currently in. But then they arrived. The three of them bickering back and forth. Yes, yes he recognized these ones.

_Inuyasha... Kagome. The real question becomes to use you now, or kill you before things even begin?_

The truth was he wanted to hurt them yet again. This place was important to them, he could see the girl's pain and Inuyasha's anger.

Naraku likely knew this was to occur as well, he knew that the two groups would try to kill one another. Good. Playing into Naraku's hands wouldn't matter. When the half-demon revealed himself he would see to it that he died all the same. It was likely Kagura and Sesshoumaru would arrive at some point if only to facilitate Naraku's death.

"My, it seems I have guests."

Immediately the three heads turned towards Katsuramaru, the arrogant demon standing above them merely looking down. A smile slowly began to creep across his lips as he saw the outrage on their faces.

"Katsuramaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

What a lovely way to be greeted.

The half demon below felt his blood beginning to boil. First Naraku then this? This had to have been expected by Naraku. This was just like Naraku, letting his enemies fight one another before fighting him. He would wait for both sides to tire, or one side to fall before he revealed himself.

"So glad to see you as well dear Uncle. Tell me something Half-Demon..."

It felt strange, it was strange that this question. It felt like the very time he was asked it the first time.

Drawing the Tsumeken, it flashed with power as his eyes narrowed on the half-demon.

"_**Do you have someone to protect?**_"

Inuyasha looked back in confusion at Katsuramaru. The one armed demon seemed to be intent on fighting already. He had to know about Naraku as well. Fine, he wanted a fight...

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, just as Bankotsu drew Banryu, Kagome prepared her arrow.

"Yea, of course I do." He sneered in response.

Katsuramaru just continued to stare at him coldly for a moment, before his eyes traced to Kagome. Was it jealousy he felt? Sesshoumaru had someone to protect. Inuyasha had someone to protect. It was a weakness not a strength, but why did it suddenly feel so appealing? Spite soon replaced this strange sense, just as it should.

"Then I will have the _satisfaction_ of tearing her away from you." He said with a remorseless tone and a bitter glare.

Clearly, his first target was not Inuyasha himself. With speed much faster than Inuyasha himself, Katsuramaru made his first attack, jumping from the building before bolting towards Kagome.

()()()()()()()()

A feather drifted through the air. The raven haired woman sitting upon it looking to her left from time to time, seeing the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru flying next to her. She'd told him yesterday. She'd told him of her encounter with Naraku and where he'd claimed he would be.

Clearly, given they were on their way there, Sesshoumaru was intent on making sure Naraku could not carry through with any of his threats.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be going there as well?" Kagura questioned, her voice rising over the wind which was trying to cut away their ability to communicate.

Sesshoumaru turned his head back in turn, looking at her. She was concerned that they alone wouldn't be enough. The truth was, which he knew, the two of them alone would not be able to defeat Naraku. Whether he liked it or not he needed Inuyasha to kill Naraku. But equally so, Inuyasha needed him as well. Their father had bound them to each others' fate.

The next truth was his half-brother had proven himself more than once. He'd proven himself to be a valiant warrior, even Sesshoumaru would have to agree with such a statement. But not only that, Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha had proven himself to be an _honorable_ warrior. He was willing to die for his friends, he was willing to fight to the last breath for them.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered honestly. "I feel him there, as well as Katsuramaru."

"What? Are you sure?"

Katsuramaru was there? They were still some time away. Did this mean Inuyasha and his friends were cooperating with Katsuramaru, or were they in a battle to the death?

"I am positive."

()()()()()()()()

Kagome let loose her arrow as the demon jumped to the side, landing on three of his limbs before rushing towards her again. The fired shot had bought her enough time however, she stepped back as Inuyasha intercepted the demon. The Tetsusaiga slammed into the Tsumeken just as he prepared to strike the priestess down. Father and son were reunited as blades now scraping against one another. Within a second the two blades collided once again, powerful shocks coming from the blades where they met.

Of course, this was not a one on one battle. The Tsumeken's force was shifted away, making Inuyasha step forward, as he did he found himself with a boot to the head, sending the half demon staggering. In nearly the same motion Katsuramaru had thrown his blade and weight into Bankotsu, the powerful human having attacked him from the side.

"I thought you'd have died along with that miserable Goshinki."

Bankotsu for his part just scowled at the Demon he faced, putting more strength into his Banryu. The two began their exchange, each one swinging into the other. Both sides missing and striking at one another. Their blades clashed violently. A fist then struck Katsuramaru in the face. When he stumbled from Bankotsu he turned his head, before jumping back. This was the best course of action, for where he just stood Inuyasha slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground where he had just been.

"What's the matter? Does Goshinki's friend got one arm too many for you, you mangy dog?" Bankotsu shot back at Katsuramaru.

The dog demon was now looking at a battle he felt would be easy, and it began to dawn on him it may be more difficult than he imagined. He needed to win this fight without exhausting himself too greatly.

"I wanna see if that demon sword can stand up to Banryu much longer!" Bankotsu declared, rushing in with the excitement of battle running through his veins.

"Bankotsu wait! We've gotta fight-" Inuyasha snarled, rushing after him. They had to fight together, individually Katsuramaru was stronger.

"Let's find out, shall we little human?"

With a diving lung Bankotsu drove his mighty sword-staff towards Katsuramaru, who just smiled in response, Tsumeken glowing brightly before sweeping it towards his adversary. The two blades met once more and this time on far less even terms. Even with the power in Tsumeken somewhat depleted, it was still stronger on its own than Banryu, or Tetsusaiga.

Bankotsu was sent flying back from the impact of the two blades, flying up into the air in the opposite direction he'd just come from. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga violently almost in the same moment, only to find the Tsumeken having blocked him, with a beautiful elegant motion Inuyasha found the Tetsusaiga taken from him in a sweep of the Tsumeken.

Katsuramaru wasn't finished of course, directing his power to the air which Bankotsu helplessly flew through, he spun he sword once before unleashed a massive energy wave from his sword, being cut in the direction of the human.

An arrow however cut through the air towards him. Its sacred energy shooting into his left shoulder. He seized with pain. Inuyasha's claws only added to it as his face was cut.

In the air Bankotsu shifted his Banryu to block the incoming wave. The wave burned into him almost even as Banryu protected him. And then he fell.

He fell like a rock, landing on his side harshly as smoke still came from his clothes. Mildly burned it seemed Bankotsu pulled himself up, snarling like a vicious dog.

"You son of a bitch!"

Katsuramaru for his part had elbowed Inuyasha away, the half-demon having now pulled up his Tetsusaiga while being forced away.

Katsuramaru pulled the arrow from his shoulder, regarding it for a moment before pulling his sword back into place.

"Again." He almost ordered as the two warriors charged back towards him.

This time Inuyasha came in, both arms up in the air roaring. He stepped into the strike, slashing the Tsumeken across the half-demon's bellow, which cut badly before Inuyasha hunched over in pain, collapsing.

Bankotsu's lunging thrust was countered by being avoided, simply rolling past it and kicking in the back of the human's knee, before driving his elbow into the back of the head.

Another elbow cracked into the back of his head. Bankotsu quickly joined Inuyasha on the ground.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha cried out.

Kagome saw him coming, moving towards her violently. She'd just fired an arrow and knew she couldn't reload in time. Almost instinctively she raised her hands, sacred energy emitting from them. Instead she found herself being grabbed from the side, and being pulled away at high speeds.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted after her.

()()()()()()()()

Kagome hit the ground with a thud next to the 'grave' of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Naraku!" Katsuramaru called out. "I know you need the girl, the one with Kikyo's spirit! Come out and fight me!"

He merely wanted to get this out of the way now. Surely the priestess would be enough to lure the fool out. It was what he desired, wasn't it?

"I think you have others who wish to fight you first, Katsuramaru." An amused voice seemed to say from all around him.

Kagome's own worries were now going through the roof. Either she got killed by Katsuramaru, or he essentially sacrificed her to Naraku. Either option was not overly appealing.

Katsuramaru turned his head once again to find Inuyasha and Bankotsu. They didn't seem intent on giving up. How nice.

"Well, you two apparently have a wish to die by my hands."

"Naraku is just going to kill you even if you do finish us." Inuyasha snapped. "Give up Kagome, we can work together and kill Naraku!"

Katsuramaru at first smiled. And then he began to chuckle. And from his chuckle came the _laugh_. It was one of profound amusement, before he breathed out.

"Do you not think I realize this? I simply do not believe he has the ability to defeat me. I transcend what it is to be a demon."

"You're crazy." Inuyasha accused almost immediately.

He knew how much stronger Katsuramaru was, but that didn't make you a god. He seemed to believe he somehow wasn't restricted to the rules that bound all living things on the planet. He was delusional.

Then it happened. Two feet landed on the ground nearby.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha worded.

()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru eyes looked towards Inuyasha first, noting the abdomen wound his brother had, he would live. He then noted the girl at Katsuramaru's feet. She seemed somewhat frightened, not that he'd blame her.

But it was Katsuramaru, it was Katsuramaru that needed to be stopped more than anything else. It was the reason he flew ahead of Kagura, much to her protests of course. His arm reached down, drawing his Bakusaiga.

He knew he couldn't defeat Katsuramaru alone, but as ever he had a plan. His eyes glanced to Inuyasha, his half-brother.

"Inuyasha." He said, before nodding to him.

The half demon naturally didn't understand. He could tell by the confused look he received.

"You'll know when you see it." Sesshoumaru assured, before beginning his sprint towards Katsuramaru.

Katsuramaru watched as his 'father' began his path towards him alone. Was he mad? He'd seen what happened the last time they met in battle. He was no match for him at all. However this time Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted into red before he'd even reached him.

_He's letting out part of his true form..._

Katsuramaru knew this also meant however that he'd been out of power much sooner. The fool, he'd wear himself out. The blades met again, as they'd met only days earlier. The flashes between them moving at speeds only Inuyasha and Bankotsu could hope to follow.

Sesshoumaru's means of attack was differed their previous encounter. He'd changed how he held his sword in an attempt to throw off the creature which seemed to predict his every move before, and though Katsuramaru seemed to be taken slightly off guard by the change in style, it could only account for so much.

Strike, strike, strike, strike. It was like the music of a song, its pace and tempo changing as the artists who made their masterpiece changed the flow of their battle. Sesshoumaru slid back finally, before curving into Katsuramaru with a lung for the mid section, once again only to be countered. Though in this case the demon lord Sesshoumaru managed to once again block what would have been a debilitating counter-attack. He'd learned, he'd learn at the very least how to hold a better defense than their last battle.

Katsuramaru found himself filled with annoyance, another battle not as easy as he'd wished it to have been. He felt Tsumeken's power changing with the pace of battle, rising and falling, rising and falling. Finally he kicked Sesshoumaru back, yet didn't follow.

Kagome had fled from her place next to the well he noted a moment later, turning and seeing Seshsoumaru give a rare smile at his realization.

The ground began to glow an unearthly blue with the anger Katsuramaru felt. He pulled up his sword once more, and this time it exploded with power before he'd even attacked.

"He's pouring his demonic power into that blade." Bankotsu observed.

Sesshoumaru prepared the Bakusaiga.

"I haven't seen that 'you'll know it when you see it' yet Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, his voice filled with annoyance and irritation.

Finally the ground cracked and burst with energy, behind Katsuramaru a huge serpent, comprised entirely of he and Tsumeken's energy soared into the air. The sky seemed to blacken as unnatural winds swept around them.

In the midst of this flurry of energy Katsuramaru's eyes just stared hatefully to his enemies.

Each one of them had denied his will. Each one of them had done so despite being inferior to him. Each one of them had dishonored his honor in some way. Each one of them deserved the fate they were to receive. They felt themselves superior for being inferior. They held onto weakness and what they called _love_ as though it was some kind of religion. Even his own father, the man who had taught him everything about being **strong**. And here he was, the Lord of the Weak.

In the dark storm around him he knew a feather now flew through the air only a hundred meters away.

Sesshoumaru for his part felt himself give his power into Bakusaiga as the Dragon Strike was being prepared by Katsuramaru. He stepped forward, preparing himself as green energy burned from his body. The field coming from him was too immense as well, even if nowhere near as powerful as the field of power coming now from Katsuramaru. Katsuramaru seemed to be giving everything he was into his one, final strike. A strike to kill almost everyone who had stood in his way.

"**Dragon Strike!**"

"**Bakusaiga!**"

The two waves thundered ahead. The ground between the two was torn apart. Chunks of earth exploding in all directions as the ground shifted, and in some places collapsed from displacement. Suddenly the two waves met violently, the power fluctuating between the two. It was not as stable a competition as it had been in their previous battle. Now it seemed as though Katsuramaru's power would overwhelm Sesshoumaru's in moments.

Bankotsu stepped forward, holding his Banryu in place. Sesshoumaru growled when he realized this human was stepping in to assist. It was tolerated.

"**Thunder Wave!**"

Bankotsu began spinning Banryu until it had once more formed a huge ball of dark energy, lunging it too into the fray. The attack slammed into the Dragon strike as well, red energy bleeding into the green-blue mix.

From the other side, Katsuramaru just watched as he breathed in heavily, he felt weak, his body felt drained. But he felt the _satisfaction_ of victory. He would see them all die as they foolishly stood their ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha finally. Behind them all Kagome stringing her bow once more.

"What are you waiting for?"

Inuyasha stared into the energy flux before them as it seemed to almost be a pillar of raw power into the very sky. A tornado of destruction slowly coming towards them. The ground was utterly mutilated now, the sky was black...

And then he realized what he needed to do. A grin came over his face as he held up the Tetsusaiga.

"_You... you uncle... You are the only one who can stop him, with the power of the Tetsusaiga..."_

Sutoomu's words came through his mind as demonic wind whipped around his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome behind him shouted.

"Ready!"

"Hey Katsuramaru! Let's see how strong you think you are now!" He shouted, pulling the Tetsusaiga above his head, just as Kagome fired her arrow.

"**BACKLASH WAVE!**"

The swirling wind exploded from the Tetsusaiga, flying straight into the swarm of energy which had been battling before them. All the demonic energy was suddenly being torn apart, pulled into the Backlash Wave. Bankotu's attack and Sesshoumaru's being drawn into its power, and finally the Dragon Strike itself. The energy dragon before pulled into the swirl of energy which now hurtled itself towards Katsuramaru.

Katsuramaru stood in total shock at the tornade of burning energy coming towards him. Even as he thought to dodge however, an arrow plunged through the eye of the storm of demonic energy and slammed into his chest, causing him to freeze in place painfully. He grabbed at it, tearing it out as the wave came onto him. In his last action he pulled Tsumeken into its path, attempting to stop the energy. The hurricane of power made his prized yet disloyal blade shatter, flying apart into a thousand pieces into the wing, its energy blown away. And then it was too upon him as well.

"RAHHH!"

The rage filled cry seemed to echo through the torrent of power, overwhelming the noise of the landscape which was in a state of destruction.

From within this storm of energy he felt his body burn, he felt his limbs crush, and he felt the winds of it cut and sear into his body.

With every second of pain memories flashed before his eyes.

"_Do you have someone to protect?"_

"_Brother. Why must you be so cold? I merely asked a question!"_

"_A True demon never knows feelings as weak as love, Katsuramaru. Those are fantasies for lesser creatures."_

"Always strive to be the strongest."

"_... I miss home, brother."_

_The last memory however was something much more profound, not just a snapshot in time. He found himself sitting down, pain shooting through his right knee as a figure hovered over him. He was small, he must have been a child._

"_My little fox, what've you done to yourself this time?"_

"I am not a fox."

"But you are clever like one, my little Katsuramaru." Came the sweet voice of the woman above him. He looked up to see the warm smile one could only receive from their mother as she inspected his knee.

"_I think we're going to have to get the bandages."_

"_No." The boy responded, pulling himself up as he looked stubbornly at her. "Strong demons don't need help from such things. Father told me so."_

Kagura just sighed, looking disappointed again, not an uncommon sight. "Katsuramaru, sometimes its stronger to accept help. So c'mon, we'll head back to the house and get the-"

"Save your weakness for Sutoomu! I am going to be the Lord of the West when I get older!"

_Most parents would find this kind of behavior annoying, or in some strange way cute, a son attempting to be the father, emulating in the extreme._

_Kagura on the other hand, just looked sad. Katsuramaru never wanted anything, he never needed anything, and all he ever spoke of was his father's wishes._

_His knee truthfully did hurt, a lot, but the pain could be ignored. It was what a strong demon would do. Strong demons didn't cry. His father had informed him of such the last time he'd been caught daring to have tears in his eyes._

_Kagura however, knew her son was in pain and gave him a reassuring hug, hoping to help the boy in some way if he refused any other kind of help._

"_I love you my little fox." She told him, before pulling away, only to receive the hard stare in response. "And I always will."_

"Spare me your affection. Father told me how weak you could make me if I listened to that."

_What Katsuramaru had always known when he walked past Kagura that day, stubbornly hiding his limp as he went back to their home, to where his father only showed up once every so often, was that Kagura was silently crying behind him. He always thought it was because she was just some weak creature. But now, looking into the moment as he felt his body failing around him, she did cry because she was weak, but more importantly because she cared._

_Yet another sin._

The last of the energy bled away as the sky began to return to normal.

All that remained was the ruins of the well itself, and the half burnt, and badly damaged Katsuramaru, his body laying against it. Blood ran from his forehead down to his jaw, it ran down his arm and legs, and all through his clothes. His left eye was also closed and bleeding profusely as well.

"Well done..." He rasped heavily, his lungs too injured to work correctly. "Uncle. I'd not... anticipated being killed by my own energy."

"Serves you right you son of a bitch." Inuyasha shot back. He looked at this creature on the ground with cold contempt, unlike how they'd all felt for Sutoomu.

From her feather above, Kagura landed, walking over really to see if the monster had died.

"I suppose you are all expecting... some kind of last words from me... an explanation of... of what I've done..." He rasped. "Just as Sutoomu did. You expect me to seek your forgiveness." He coughed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, not sure what this creature would say next, but found himself oddly fascinated.

A blue field appeared around both him and the well, first starting at the ground.

Katsuramaru's eyes intently looked towards Kagura.

"But I instead give you _**hate**_. My only mistakes... were... were having too much mercy for all of you. For being too arrogant..." He rasped.

"Do not think yourselves fr...free of me. I will enjoy..." He coughed harshly as his lungs filled with yet more blood. "killing each... and every... one of _**you**_." He finally choked. Before his arm could even fall to his side however, the blue field which had appeared around him and the well domed around him. The lifeless body within seeming almost timeless, trapped with the well and locked into place.

In the instants before the field came over him, Katsuramaru had hoped to corrupt the remains of the well to save hie existence. Hoping somehow to be timeless would have saved the situation he now found him in. He did not want to die. He'd not wanted his existence to come to some miserable end at the hands of Inuyasha. Instead, just as he'd let his blood enter the soil of the well, his spirit was pulled from his body. He'd been too late to act.

Through the netherworld his spirit gave a cry of fury as it was pulled back into an existence that merely awaited reincarnation. A new life where he'd have no memory of who or what he was. A life that was no longer perfect.

Kagome could almost feel the time-field around the body, she placed her hands on it only to noticed nothing would penetrate.

"Why'd that happen?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Maybe its because he traveled through time..." Kagome hypothesized.

Kagura for her part felt her blood chill when he'd expressed nothing but hate for them even in death. And worse, threatened a painful death on all of them as well. Even looking at his lifeless body through the field, she couldn't help but feel her stomach churn.

"Ku Ku Ku."

"Bravo... that was so very entertaining." Naraku's voice echoed. "So now we may begin our final battle as well..."

()()()()()()()()

You are now all fortunate enough to be getting a double feature today:

Act IV:

Chapter IV: Naraku

Inuyasha looked at Katsuramaru's body, the blue glow around the well. He turned his eyes up before breathing out.

"He went down first, now its your turn Naraku."

"Oh?" Naraku's voice echoed once more. "I am far more powerful than that mere dog. I have the power of the Shikon Jewel itself at my disposal."

It was then that miasma seemed to leak from the ground itself as Naraku's new form rose from the ground, its new mass swelling and swaying. Giant spider-like legs came crashing to the earth as his form began to move.

_Somebody needs to go on a diet..._

It was strange that both Bankotsu and Inuyasha thought that at the same time upon seeing the huge demon. The truth was it was the jewel. The Jewel was what was granting Naraku the power to expand his form like this, to use his power like this. Everyone could detect the barrier coming from it.

"What is wrong? Do you fear my new form? I have transcended demonhood as I have always said I would. I am no longer a half-demon, with the power of the Shikon Jewel I have become the true embodiment of what a demon is."

Sesshoumaru was already growing tired of this commentary, this pointlessrhetoric. He immediately put himself on the attack towards the giant-demon spider which Naraku had become. His body was so massive now the best means of attack was to literally get inside the best.

Inuyasha followed, as did Bankotsu. Each one rushing towards the target leaving Kagome and Kagura behind.

Kagura noted what the problem of this strategy was as she unleashed her feather again, grabbing Kagome and jumping into it as a giant spider's claw came down to crush them. In truth it had come down to capture Kagome more so than crush her. The giant spider seemed to pulse and shake for a moment as well.

Before Inuyasha and the others could even strike at the beast, a shock-wave of red demonic energy rocked the landscape around them, sending each of the warriors back, the wave coming from the barrier itself.

_Son of a bitch!_ Inuyasha thought bitterly as he turned his head, looking to the air to make sure Kagome and Kagura were alright. Resolved now he turned his head back towards Naraku, snarling his teeth his Tetsusaiga turning a bright red as he rushed towards the demon again. A howl of anger thundered from his lungs as he cleaved through the barrier the demon had only moments ago possessed.

In the air above Kagura was in all honesty, concerned, afraid even. She's not wanted to confront Narkau ever again. But she also knew something else. Kagome was vital to stopping Naraku once and for all. She looked at the girl who seemed only resolved, certainly more than she herself had. She looked down at the giant creature that was Naraku before swallowing. Diving her feather towards it, she went straight towards the others.

Bankotsu was the next to strike, as soon as the barrier dropped. His Sword-Staff slashed a massive swathe of flesh away in Naraku's side. And from there, Sesshoumaru was the first to enter the already healing wound leaping inside. Next was Inuyasha and finally was Bankotsu.

Just before the wound finished healing entirely, Kagura's feather made it through the break in flesh.

()()()()()()()()

_Walls of flesh. Yea, awesome, I really love walls of flesh._ Inuyasha thought to himself as they looked at the disgusting surroundings around them.

Sesshoumaru was more about business, it was about ending the last real threat to him. Menomaru wouldn't quantify as such without the jewel after all. After this his life would know some relative peace for the first time since Inuyasha had been reawakened. He enjoyed adventure and conflict, but there had been so much that it had worn on him. Sutoomu and Katsuramaru had also not been welcome. Kagura's death had been something which had plagued his conscience. Once that was rectified him the threats from all around became intolerable.

He'd enjoy killing this _half demon_ from the inside.

"We have to find the Jewel, purify it, and then I'll make a wish on it." Kagome then said.

Bankotsu for his part just looked around at the flesh. He wanted to start hacking, to start maiming, but he knew full well on the scale he could do damage, in this part of the body, it would be irrelevant.

Kagura felt one of her great fears beyond just Naraku coming to pass. Being brought back into Naraku's flesh, being reabsorbed by his flesh. She stopped herself as she breathed in deeply. She was with the others, she was with Sesshoumaru, they would get through this and Naraku would be a dead bastard by the end of this fight. She had to remind herself of this. Naraku's threats so recently were nothing but posturing on his part.

The the walls began to shift, they began to change and warp. Mounds of flesh seemed to grab at everyone.

"We've gotta get moving!" Inuyasha declared, grabbing Kagome as he rushed ahead down the long column of flesh they seemed to be on. Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Bankotsu all took after them.

Bankotsu was in the last in the pack, as he noticed the walls of flesh around the others converge on them. He was cut off from them, the sickly purple flesh before him also blocking his path. Looking towards the other walls he could see specific areas which seemed to imply where these walls would come from.

Damn it, he was all alone until he found the others. Pulling back Banryu he swept forward, clearing the flesh in front of him. The others were already gone but it didn't matter, he'd press on.

"All alone now Bankotsu? Its too bad you hadn't fallen for my trap..." The voice whispered.

()()()()()()()()

Kagura felt the horrible sickly touch of Naraku's flesh as she violently tumbled into the ground, behind her Sesshoumaru rolled after her. There was a slash when they landed. Eyes looked up at one another as they realized from the fumes and demon body parts around they they lay within Naraku's digestive track.

Immediately the pair stood up, looking around for some avenue of escape.

How disgusting, being placed into the very belly of the best. Sesshoumaru wanted no further part of this area. He then saw meters away Kagome and Inuyasha splash into the digestive enzymes.

"Gross!" Kagome shouted as she pulled herself up, looking revolted.

"Pick up Kagome immediately, she can't withstand this place very long, we don't need her feet burning away." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion and then realized where they were, immediately before Kagome could protest he picked the girl up, not that she would have complained anyway.

"Well, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We find a way out of here and find where that cursed Jewel is." Sesshoumaru responded. Kagome's eyes looked up and to the left. "There." She said, pointing in the direction of the jewel. "Its up there."

Sesshoumaru immediately grabbed hold of Bakusaiga, before sweeping it upwards the roof of the stomach. Green energy slammed and burned into the stomach wall, only to find disgusting mucus drip from where he'd slashed.

"... This could be a problem." Inyuasha sounded.

()()()()()()()()

_Alright Bankotsu, you can do this._ He thought as he looked ahead, down the pathway lined surely with traps and Naraku's inner defenses.

_I'm not alone in this. My comrades are all watching over me. The Band of Seven, even Goshinki. I'm not going to let any of them have died in vain because of Naraku's plans. Alright, here we go. I finally get to test myself._

He broke into a sprint along the pathway ahead of him. Naraku's voice echoed with laughter seeing Bankotsu run. His body was in full form, his feet pounding against the flesh below it. Spikes shot up behind every one of his steps, outrunning Naraku's reflexes. The walls came ahead of him, warping together as he slid through them before they could finish encircling him. Another band of flesh then appeared attempting to trip him as he leaped over it. Finally forms of Naraku themselves appeared in front of him, copies of the dark demon, each one sending tendrils at him as he pulled up Banryu and swept the blade towards them. Red-orange energy cascaded through their ranks, sending exploding and burning flesh in all directions as he walked through the rain of body parks and scowling faces of Naraku.

He turned his head sharply as he saw one of the walls glow green for a moment. Anticipating an attack and pulled up his Banryu, spinning it before sending a wave of energy into the bulging mass.

The flesh blasted inwards as as the entire walling of the location gave way.

An angry growl seemed to come from the body itself.

"This is my body, how dare you defy me?"

Bankotsu however just smirked, seeing his comrades covered in vile demonic flesh, each one looking none too pleased.

"Thank you Bankotsu." Inuyasha said scathingly. "I really wanted to take a bath in Naraku's flesh together."

"Stop complaining." Sesshoumaru almost ordered before jumping across to the pathway Bankotsu stood on. Kagura then followed, and finally Inuyasha.

"Great, now we're all going to stink for days." Inuyasha complained.

"I wash thank you." Kagome responded, sounding offended. Kagura and Sesshoumaru looked equally offended.

"Do you all actually think you can defeat me inside my own flesh?" Naraku's voice echoed.

Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome.

"Where does the beast's jewel lay? Point there."

Kagome, now being set down, pointed above where the stomach chamber had been.

"**Bakusaiga!**"

The flesh was cleaved away in a wave, the infection of decay then beginning to spread as well. Hopefully that would also start to deal with this wretched body as well as a whole.

"What have you done?" Naraku whispered in a deadly gasp.

The walls of flesh around them began to fall apart as Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura, jumping into the hole which was ever growing.

From there the body became more and more submissive to their approach. Traps of flesh were slowly cut off as they were eaten away by the infection Sesshoumaru placed within the body.

"The disgusting half-demon will die very soon." Sesshoumaru uttered

Kagome couldn't help but feel things coming to a close, with every step they made through the dying body around them she could almost feel every step being taken with destiny. She knew Naraku couldn't hold against what Sesshoumaru had just done to him. He was being eaten from the inside out. He'd protect his central core, undoubtedly where the Jewel is, and then they'd stop him.

"You all think that you will somehow defeat me?" Naraku's voice echoed once again. "You fail to understand what I am. Just as Miroku failed to understand the deal he'd made with me clearly."

_Miroku?_ Inuyasha thought, looking to Sesshoumaru with confusion.

"Naraku was Jikininki, a spirit which was assisting Katsuramaru, and inevitably used him for the ability to get close to the Sacred Jewel."

Inuyasha snarled as he leaped ahead of the others.

"Damned fool." Sesshoumaru growled.

()()()()()()()()

Naraku peered into the jewel before him, it pulsed with its sickly black light. Every moment they drew closer to him. He'd become a full demon, he'd achieved everything he could want, and he knew in moments they would strip it from him. He'd wished for more power, he'd wished to be a full demon. He could think of little else to wish for. When the flesh around his inner body's protection began to whither and die, when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the others arrived he could do little but look at them.

"Well, it would seem you are all very foolish to come to me directly. With this gem in my possession I am invincible." He declared, not entirely sure he believed it himself any longer.

"Oh? You don't look too invincible to me right now Naraku." Inuyasha declared, holding his sword firmly, preparing to strike.

The Jewel seemed to barely respond to his commands now, wishing desperately to destroy those before him. His mind demanded it. He grasped the Jewel directly with his own hand before glaring at them.

"What's wrong Naraku? Is the Jewel not responding anymore?" Kagome asked.

"I don't understand." Naraku said angrily, his tone fitting that of a desperate man.

He then saw it, the fraction of light in the jewel he'd not expunged, he thought the jewel entirely corrupt, but he could feel it, the point of light. When he looked back up he saw all of them, everyone left who he had despised, and those who had despised him in turn, looking at him. Each one of them holding their weapons, each one of them preparing to strike him down.

Kagura's eyes were probably the most hateful. He saw in her the resentment she'd had for him since her very conception from his parts. Every fiber of her either hated or feared him. And now here she stood, preparing to strike him down with the others he'd so wronged. The traitorous witch would escape his final victory, as they all would. In the strangest way he could imagine, he would live on in some loose sense. Kagura was an incarnation of himself, she was his 'daughter'. She was the last living extension of himself. She would never be completely free of him, as she was part of him.

_You'll never escape me Kagura._

Inuyasha hated him nearly as much, for taking his lover Kikyo away from him, for taking his friend Miroku from him, for killing so many and for ruining the lives of thousands. The constant plays on Inuyasha's life had been somewhat enjoyable throughout his existence. His constant trumping of Inuyasha, the constant sacrifices he'd been forced to make. Eventually however his Nemesis would catch him. And that time was clearly now. Naraku knew he had nowhere to escape to. His body falling apart and the hungry canines here for him, there was little to be done.

_Inuyasha... You have surprised me most of all. For all your weakness you have found a way through._

Sesshoumaru. The mighty demon lord Sesshoumaru no less. A creature he'd attempted to manipulate, a creature he'd managed to force and push in other directions through learning of his responses. Sesshoumaru hated him for the reasons of power. His reasons for hating him were much more practical, they were much less personal. At least they had been until the death of Kagura. It was not until after Kagura's death itself that Naraku had discovered Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagura. Had he known of them he'd have surely used Kagura in a more productive light to control Sesshoumaru. However hindsight was always perfect when looking into the past.

_Would you have avoided me to save Kagura's life, I wonder? Could I have controlled you through her?_

Bankotsu, the mercenary. He'd been the one to bring Bankotsu to the game as it were. The human had been nothing but a pile of bones in a tomb when he found him. He'd betrayed him inevitably as well. To find him in the midst of this was a surprise, resurrected once more, and working with Inuyasha no less. After working with a reincarnated Incarnation of his own as well. Bankotsu clearly was nothing if not adaptive. Of everyone here he suspected Bankotsu despised him the least.

_This was yet another test, wasn't it Bankotsu?_

And finally there was Kagome. The girl from the future, Kikyo's reincarnation. In his own way he supposed with Kikyo gone he desired Kagome instead...

Which meant he still had a shred of his humanity. Sesshoumaru's words rung true. The Jewel hadn't given him what he desired at all.

His face twisted with rage as he glared at the group of attackers.

"I'll kill you all!" He hissed.

The sacred arrow within seconds pierced his skull, blowing a hole through his head. When the next attack hit, Inuyasha's Wind Scar, it tore his body apart into a thousand pieces. Which then swirled together as the winds pulled them together under Kagura's control. They then burned under Bankotsu's attack.

And finally, the green wave of energy struck him, finishing what all the other's had started. The very core of his being, his black heart included, burned away by those who he'd sough dead for so long. By those who hated him.

His spirit gave one last cry of outrage before his body began to collapse all around them.

Kagome saw her chance, she broke into a run, Inuyasha following her as she grabbed the Shikon jewel. Her touch alone made the blackened sphere begin to grow clear, clearer and clearer even.

She felt all the pain that the jewel had caused as it touched her flesh. She felt all the lives it'd destroyed, either directly or indirectly. She almost seized with pain as the emotions ran through her. From Sutoomu to the lowliest demon to even touch the shard. She felt their misery and pain in that moment. The jewel was almost trying to defend itself by horrifying her so completely she could not hope to give off a coherent wish.

The only wish that could be made.

_I wish you didn't exist anymore._ She finally thought, holding the jewel tightly between her hands.

As the burning body of Naraku disintegrated around them, the glow between her hands disappeared. When she opened her eyes again the jewel was gone.

She looked up at the others in shock and amazement.

"Its... its over?"

()()()()()()()()

The Shikon Jewel has been wiped from existence. Kaguya's dead. Katsuramaru's dead. The Tsumeken has been destroyed. Naraku's dead. Sutoomu's dead. Menomaru has gone into exile. Ryukotsusei yet lives though he is not a beast of grand designs.

Miroku's dead. Kohaku's dead. Sango is currently going to be looking towards single parenthood ... (Watches for Sango to hit him and runs). Kagome is trapped in the Japanese medieval era. Sesshoumaru and Kagura have a lot of places to go together. Bankotsu's going to have to find something better to do.

I'm going to write a 2-3 part piece to sum up what happens from here on out for at least the next few years. I think I'll call it... The Future...


	28. The Future: Part 1

**The Future:** Part 1

"_**Thank you for allowing me to stay the night." **_

"_**Its not a worry. Besides, the girls love you."**_

_The Village:_

Inuyasha wiped sweat from his brow as he dropped another set of chopped down trees in the center of the village. There were tons of repairs to do still and tons of things to get built. People from all over, survivors from the great demon waves which had come under Menomaru, had wondered for weeks looking for refuge from the wilds, refuge from villages which hadn't been destroyed.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou had stayed after the death of Naraku. They'd worked as hard as they could on rebuilding what had once been here. A thriving community of people working their land in order to survive. What was also notable were the half-demons and demons which also had flocked to the village, they too turned to what Kagome called "Refugees" by the demons which had so ravaged the island.

Sango had given birth to twin girls, Akiko and Mei. Everyone had to admit they were adorable. They looked almost entirely human, even lacking the antenna Sango had developed, the only thing was their skin seemed remotely paler.

Of course, she wasn't the only one with kids on that front. Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome walk out of their home a few moments later, holding the hand of their two year-old son Sota. Kagome had wanted to name the boy after her brother, she didn't blame her of course. At first he'd not really wanted his own son associated with Kagome's brother, even though he liked the twerp. It just seemed like clinging to the past to him, but Kagome really wanted him named for his Uncle so what was Inuyasha to do? Now he liked the name, it seemed to fit.

"Pappa!" The little boy said, smiling broadly with his big smile as he found his way towards his father, his legs now used to walking, but by no means an expert.

"Hey squirt!" Inuyasha responded with a big grin, picking up the boy up and hoisting him into his arms.

Nothing had gone wrong, for almost four years now almost nothing could have gone wrong at all. There was the occasional demon or two, but nothing that endangered everyone's lives. Tetsusaiga seemed to get less and less use. Everything seemed to become about the village or his family and friends. He didn't think it was really possibly but he was 'settling down'.

Kagome walked to his side, smiling and waving at her little boy. Sota just smiled brightly back to his mother, his silver hair turning along with his head as he did. He looked a lot like Inuyasha, the eyes and hair were all the same, and of course his cute little doggy ears. Every time she saw the little doggy ears she wanted to pet them. Sota had become the most important thing in the world to her, along with Inuyasha of course.

Where as Inuyasha had become the labor of much of the village for heavier things, along with Jinenji. Kagome however had found herself in a strange role. She was the most educated person in the village. She had the greatest understanding of medicine, especially with the help of Jinenji's mother and her herbs, reading and writing. She taught the school children of course, and had the honor of helping bring the new children into the world and help bandage the wounded. She didn't relish one of these two jobs, and it wasn't the schooling.

She'd remembered what a frantic nightmare it'd been when Sango's water broke, nothing went right and if Sango hadn't been a half-demon she was sure they'd collectively screwed enough up that she would have died. Thankfully, trial and error was something they were able to go through. And thankfully the new village was rather small, they'd not had to go through the ordeal of child-birth too often.

"So, what are you building this time?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha as he held their son.

"Well, I'm just dragging in the trees and chopping them up. Tojo told me him and the other farmers needed to use the wood for some repairs on some of the older buildings they wanted to restore. Also I think they wanted to add another small storage shed near the farm." He said.

"Have you seen Sango?" Kagome then asked.

"No, last I saw her she was still off near the forge trying to make sure her latest weapons were in order."

Sango and Bankotsu had developed an interesting business relationship as far as Kagome could see. Bankotsu was out of the village more than anyone, but he was also off fighting demons and human warlords. He'd bring back relevant demon components, and Sango would forge them into weapons. Interestingly Sango's weapons were the chief way the village made any income outside of the harvest. Local Demons often sought them, as did humans.

There was morality behind selling them to anyone, but with Japan in complete chaos, how was anyone to know? Kagome knew the Japan of her time was gone, there was no chance of it existing. Everything she knew, knew Japan did not look like this in this era. They knew of four other villages that were essentially humans and demons, refugees living together, and those were just the ones they had tradings and dealings with.

Of course, both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that Bankotsu got along very well with Mei and Akiko. He got along well with Sango now as well. Bankotsu however, they doubted very much would ever settle down with Sango for any reason. He enjoyed the warrior's life too much, he enjoyed not being in one place as well. And besides that neither of them were exactly forthcoming with feelings for one another, they just speculated, or rather Kagome gossiped and Inuyasha tried to ignore it.

"I hope Bankotsu gets back soon."

"With that guy you never know Kagome. He may never come back at all. And I think you're really looking too much into him n' Sango. He's way too self-centric and-"

"Bankotsu!" The two year old Sota from his father's arms shouted, seeing the figure walking towards the village from the clearing in the forest, dragging the head of a slain dragon.

"You were saying?" Kagome responded with a bit of a smile.

"I still think you are looking too much into it."

()()()()()()()()

Sango found herself appraising another spear, the ends of the spear being a massive tooth reforged into a bladed point. These were skills her family had passed on to her and Kohaku, without Kohaku here, it was up to her to teach her daughters the ways of demon-hunting, and to carry on the tradition.

"Hey Sango!" The informal greeting went as normal. She rolled her eyes walking to the door as Bankotsu ruthlessly dropped what appeared to be a river-dragon's head onto her front doorstep. The blood pooled at the base of the door and she gave him an irritated look.

"You never think to clean the carcass do you? And are you wounded again? If you are I'm not going to bandage you up this time, it probably serves you right."

"Bankotsu!" A happy little 3 year old's voice echoed as Mei ran towards the young man and his head. She seemed almost entirely unfazed by the head laying near their doorstep. Bankotsu of course gave a big smile in response.

"Oh no! The demon hunter girl is coming to vanquish me again!" He said, playing as she threw pretend throwing stars at him, he pretended to dodge the first two, and then allowed himself to be hit by the third. He feigned his death, falling onto his back.

"Uuuhhhh, Oh no, now that I'm like, dead and stuff, I can't say hello to my friends Mei and Akiko."

"Thats not fair!" Mei said, sounding outraged, grabbing his arm and beginning to try and shake the body of the young man, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Pft! Your fine! See your smiling!"

Akiko walked more calmly to the scene, she'd been checking up on Kirara, who lived near the edge of town.

"Its too bad you missed it Akiko, Mei here just vanquished the evil Bankotsu. Isn't that right Ma?" He responded, turning to Sango with a half smile as she looked at the dragon's head, wondering how she was going to clean it out. She'd half-watched the interaction between Bankotsu and her daughters. She didn't like to ever admit she smiled watching Bankotsu make a fool of himself to entertain her daughters.

"Didja see it Mommy! Didja see it!" Mei asked in her hyper way, laughing as she stepped over Bankotsu's legs, nearly tripping as she did.

"Yes Mei, though next time you have to make sure you don't miss, Look, he's alive again." Sango said with an evil smile towards Bankotsu.

"Not for long!" Mei declared, turning back towards Bankotsu and continuing her pretend offensive, this time her sister Akiko also joining in. Clearly, Bankotsu would be no match for the demon slaying duo.

()()()()()()()()

It was night now, the little home having largely gone to sleep. Akiko and Mei laying in their cots, each one peacefully sleeping. Bankotsu for his part sat near the tea pot, waiting for it to warm. Sango was across from him as she looked at it.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the night." Bankotsu said, beginning their usual conversation. He would graciously thank her for the roof over his head for the evening, and Sango would respond with-

"Its not a worry. Besides, the girls love you."

"C'mon, you know everyone loves me. Except maybe dog-ears." Bankotsu responded.

From outside, several sets of people listened. Jinenji even was hiding behind a nearby house. Kagome and Inuyasha were also guilty of listening in.

Sango knew this was happening, it happened every single time. Her antenna picked up the disturbances outside. People were spying on her and Bankotsu as usual. However it was starting to get very, very old after nearly four years.

"Do you know what I hate Bankotsu?"

This was a break in tradition. Bankotsu sipped his tea.

"Uh, no, what?"

Sango stood up, her face looking irritated as she made her way to her very humble window. Sticking her head out she shouted.

"I hate it when your friends and neighbors spy on you!"

Everyone outside collectively jumped, each one scurrying to find a safe place or go home. The sounds of bushes rustling and large feet stampeding away could be heard.

She turned back around, still looking supremely annoyed as she sat down with a huff.

Bankotsu first blinked, before beginning to smile, and then laughing out loud.

"Oh I can't believe they'd spy on us! Its like they think something is going on in here!" He laughed heavily for another minute or two before wiping the fake tear from his eye. "Ahhh, that was good. Inuyasha and friends are a bunch of voyeurs. Classic."

He then noticed Sango hadn't been laughing, she just looked miserable. He blinked of course, not understanding.

Sango herself couldn't help but feel shamed. Her friends must have thought so little of her as to spy on her. What was she? Did they think she was so lonely she'd let Bankotsu jump all over her? Did they think so little of her?

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she just felt more miserable.

"Uhm... are you okay?" Bankotsu asked. Sango stood up, shaking her head briefly.

"No, no I'm not alright. Excuse me."

Bankotsu noticed the immediate change in Sango and stood up as well. "Hey, c'mon, what's wrong?" He asked after her as she stopped before she could get to her room.

"I'm tired. I'm so sick and tired of them looking at me with sympathy. I'm so sick and tired of them thinking that every time I entertain a guest its because I'm lonely! They all think I'd just abandon Miroku!" She wasn't stable anymore, beginning to sob to herself. Years of being so strong about everything made her feel on edge all the time.

She'd had to be strong for her girls. She was a single parent, many of the people in town looked at her somehow as lesser. They thought she was someone who just opened her legs and got what was coming to her. When they found out Miroku died, often little sympathy was garnered. And those who did care, her friends, were obsessed with the idea she'd betray Miroku for Bankotsu. She couldn't betray Miroku. She'd die alone, waiting for him.

Bankotsu was taken back by this. Sango had never really seemed all that cheery for most of the time he'd known her. He even remembered he was one of the one's responsible for her transformation. He'd never really felt all that guilty about it until now, seeing her in this much pain. He'd always felt Sango was strong however, seeing her like this felt... wrong.

"I've had to raise my daughters without a father. They don't know yet what they are going to go through, having a half-demon for a mother and a dead monk for a father. The other kids don't judge them yet but their parents do. And its my fault, I was so stupid that when I felt weak and Miroku was there I let him have me before we were even married! I'm not even a real widow!"

From the little room, behind their curtain her daughters watched, each one of them too afraid to run out to comfort their mother, but at the same time each one feeling their hearts wrench. Neither entirely understood what was happening, but all the same felt somehow it was there fault.

"Well screw those people." Bankotsu finally cut in. "You know what? They don't like what happened? Tough for them, you're a strong person on your own. You can defeat any enemy. You keep half this town standing with what you do for it. If they don't like or respect you, you know what? Tough shit for them."

"You know what? If you won't do it yourself give me some names. I'll go do it, they wanna see brutal? I'll show them brutal."

Bankotsu wasn't very happy now, not noticing Sango being in pain.

"Why do you come back here?" She finally asked him after a moment. "Why do you come back and bring me demon parts for nothing, and treat my daughters as if they were your own?" She averted her eyes, tears still in them.

Bankotsu remained quiet, he didn't know what to say. Your daughters were nice? They didn't have a father so it seemed only appropriate to treat them well? Your pretty and you give me a roof to stay under? He couldn't really quantify it all in a way he even understood. Bankotsu really never understood this kind of association, well properly anyway.

"I. I dunno I guess." He responded finally, realizing how lame that sounded.

"I guess I appreciate your company. You don't really treat me poorly, you've got a roof I can use while I'm here and you always let me stay. And you are my comrade, my partner in arms." He said, before smiling.

Sango looked back up at him, noting nothing but sincerity as he smiled back at her.

"C'mon, you've just been up too long. Its late, get some sleep." Bankotsu said, placing his hand on her shoulder guiding her into her room. When he left her room instead of sleeping in the main living area he went and sat outside, resting his Banryu against his shoulder. Above in the clouds he heard thunder. Surely enough, it began to rain.

One leg propped up, resting his free arm on it he just let the rain come.

"Jakostu, buddy I miss you." He said quietly to himself. "You always had good advice on this kinda crap. Comradeship? Is that what I'm doing here?" He asked himself aloud as he looked at the beautiful lush grass for miles around. The sound of the grass blowing together was beautiful, especially with the rain only adding to the symphony of nature.

He remembered his friends in that moment, even the one's who'd betrayed him. He remembered each one of them and how they'd been there for each other. He'd not been there for Goshinki, instead Goshinki had been there for him. He wished in some small way the Shikon Jewel still existed, perhaps then he could have used it to bring those he'd lost back to the world.

"_Ick. Another girl Bankotsu? I suppose she looks pretty for a girl, but no more girls! I only want the most handsome men."_

"_Big Brother, are you sure we can trust Naraku?"_

Just to name a few phrases which ran through his mind. Within minutes he was drenched but he didn't much care. All he could do was watch the world as the sky seemed to bleed water. The sky itself was doing what he could not, it was weeping for his comrades. He could not weep for those who'd proven weakest in battle.

()()()()()()()()

He woke to a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Bankotsu? What are you doing out here?" Sango's voice asked. He blinked away, his hand naturally gripping Banryu from the surprise.

He looked up at her. The sun's light was nearly blinding to him, but he could see her in front of it, if barely able to make out her features. He raised his free hand to block the sun slightly.

"Me? Nothing." He said groggily as he started to stand up.

"How much longer will you be in the village for?" Sango asked. Normally Bankotsu was only here for two days at most.

He smirked, repositioning Banryu.

"Gonna miss me?" He asked with a confident smile.

"If anyone misses you it'll be Mei and Akiko." Sango retorted.

"Yea, of course." He responded, standing quietly with Sango.

"Hey Sango?" Finally Bankotsu asked.

"Yes Bankotsu?"

"What you would say if I stayed a bit longer this time?" He asked quietly.

_Stayed longer? Am I out of my mind? I've got places to go. I was going to head north and slay that supposedly powerful demon guarding that mountain pass. What's wrong with me?_

Sango was taken back by his question, just blinking half in shock. Why was he asking?

"Well, we don't mind having you stay with us Bankotsu." Sango then answered.

It was like she used her daughters as a defense somehow when she'd responded. He couldn't help but notice the way she'd worded it. Why did he care though? He kept on trying to understand what the hell he was feeling.

"_Stop being such an idiot Bankotsu! I thought that was one pretty and you killed him! It was love at first sight!"_

Why would Jakotsu's words have anything to do with...

He then realized he was looking at Sango, who was blushing. Her pale skin barely contained it but it was there. He was standing closer to her than normal. Was it because of their talks last night? But all they talked about was her neighbors spying on her, and how hard her life had been without Miroku? He didn't get it.

"I've. Uhm. I've gotta go into town for a bit, see if there is anything I can help out with." Bankotsu finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the two of them. When he departed he noticed Sango hadn't immediately gone back inside.

Sango for her part, before going inside had just stared after Bankotsu for a moment before feeling her heart slow down. She'd not felt this way since... Miroku. What she had felt was suddenly overridden with guilt. How could she even think that way now? What would have Miroku thought of this? She loved Miroku, she really did. This was no deception to herself. She still woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, swearing she could feel his warm arms around her still. She got back inside looking at the discarded Dragon head in the corner of her home, sighing as she knew she had work to do.

Work would keep her mind from drifting.

()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha dropped off another load of wood and just smiled. He'd get some time to hunt finally today, this was more than enough for what the villagers needed. He and Kagome always liked it most when he had time for hunting, more meat on the menu, and for a house full of dog demons that was always important.

He saw Bankotsu walking towards him, holding the Banryu.

"Well well, if it isn't old pointy stick. Stickin' around this time are you?" Inuyasha asked, giving a half playful smile before finding the Banryu pointed towards his throat.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know what all of you have a problem with in this village, but you are going to stop spying on Sango every time she has guests over. She's not some attention craved whore or something. You don't act like friends at all, you don't even trust her." Bankotsu's voice was a cold fury as he said this, his accusation causing Inuyasha to narrow his own eyes in response.

"Whenever she has guests? She only ever has ONE guest Bankotsu. And have you considered her friends are actually trying to look out for her? We're hoping she's HAPPY. The only person she ever sees after hours is YOU. We're her friends... And the spying thing is mostly Kagome's idea."

_If Kagome finds out I just... what's her term? Threw her under the bus, I'm a dead dog._

Bankotsu raised his brows in relative shock. The way she'd spoken the night before one would almost think she took in guests relatively often. He was the only one? That meant people thought... that he and Sango were...

His teeth almost ground.

"The poor woman's honor is already tarnished enough by that dead monk isn't it? You think I'd seek to tarnish her honor even more, my comrade?"

Inuyasha shoved Banryu out of his face, growling at Bankotsu.

"Shove that comrade line up your ass Bankotsu! Its not about honor, or anything like that. We're not spying for dirt or anything ridiculous. We want Sango to be happy and we want her to stop being lonely. Have you considered we want Mei and Akiko to have a father? They like you more than anyone else. Miroku died a long time ago now, we just want Sango to find some peace. And right now most of us think you are the most likely ticket for her. So excuse us for putting out a candle of hope for her!"

This had all been in the broad open. Bankotsu realized this only as his tunnel vision shifted from Inuyasha. He slung his Banryu back over his shoulder.

"Its nothing like that between myself and the demon-slayer."

"You don't even call her a ninja anymore."

"..."

"Look Bankotsu, I don't know if you think of me as your friend or not. But you know what? Everyone knows you go back to her home every time you come into town and you don't have to. In fact we're not even entirely sure why you come back here. At least that's the going line. But we all know you come back here for Sango. You can cut the crap. Talk. To. Her. Trust me, nothing will get better until you do."

"Like I need advice from some half-demon." Bankotsu finally snapped, turning on his heel and walking towards the open fields which lead to the Shrine of the Bone Eater. The Shrine they'd built around the time field where Katsuramaru lay and the remains of the Bone Eater's well could be found.

"A happily married half-demon!" Inuyasha shouted after him.

Kagome had only caught the tail end of the conversation as she walked out on her 'class' to see what the shouting was about. They'd been arguing, openly in the street about it?

"... Sit Boy!" She shouted angrily.

"Kagome wait! I was only trying-"

**Thud!**

Their two year old son Sota began to laugh at his father's face plant.

()()()()()()()()

More gossip.

Sango knew there was more by the end of the day, her daughters had come back from Kagome's class with stories. She sighed. She'd not properly talked to Kagome for a week, just life being busy. She really had to stop her friend from meddling in her personal life any further.

The girls were doing what studies she had given them for their heritage. It would keep them busy for at least another hour outside. The ground was still muddy so she warned them not to fall, she didn't want to clean a muddy set of clothes tomorrow.

A voice calmly asked from the door of her home as it was opened. She knew it was Bankotsu, but the question wasn't something she'd ever be prepared to answered.

"Why did you love him?"

She froze in place, she'd just finished pulling a tooth from the dragon's head, it had rested gently in her hand as she polished it. Instead now it slipped, something which never happened. Falling to the ground it was the only thing that broke the silence. She couldn't turn to Bankotsu right now. Turning to him would mean answering the question he'd proposed.

Why had she loved Miroku? Buddha there were so many reasons. The way he touched her, the way he laughed or smiled. How he held her. The attention he always gave her. The way he would look at her. When they talked to one another on late nights looking at the stars.

It seemed so ridiculous, but she loved him every moment of that. She remembered the nights they'd just hold hands, or how he'd been there for her after the transformation.

_"Sango. It doesn't change anything." Miroku told her a second later, struggling to stand as his face twisted with pain._

_"Buddha I hope that stops." He whispered to himself as he walked over to Sango, standing in front of her as best he could, trying not to be hunched over from the pain in his back._

_"Doesn't it? Look at me!" Sango said angrily._

_"I am." Miroku said softly in return. "It doesn't change a thing Sango."_

_She then felt a hand pressed against her buttocks as she balled her fist._

She felt herself almost choke again. He'd come up now two days in a row, she felt herself lean forward for leverage as he breathing caught. She missed him so much it hurt. And every time she thought of Bankotsu in any way replacing him, or even heard the rumors from the village, she felt her heart sharply beat as though it was wounded.

She couldn't betray Miroku, not after everything he'd done for her.

"... Sango?"

Yes, he was still there. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help it. She started to cry. She cried from the pain of Miroku's death still in her heart, and she cried because she was afraid of the mercenary taking that away from her, somehow replacing Miroku. She didn't want to care about him, she didn't want his sympathy or his pity. Why was he doing this to her? He'd destroy her.

Through her tears she couldn't see clearly, but she felt him turn her around to look at him.

"Sango?" He asked, concern showing through in his voice.

Finally, gasping for air between her sobs she could speak.

"I miss him so much." She confessed, her eyes closing tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so alone all the time and I... I... I can't do it. But I can't betray him. I loved him so much. If it wasn't for the girls..."

_You'd have killed yourself to be with him._ Bankotsu answered for her.

He'd not seen Sango this wounded since the days after Miroku's death. She must have really been this wounded the whole time however. He realized this seeing her now. She still hadn't moved on at all. She'd frozen in time at that moment, unchanged. The only reason the mask must have broken was because she felt change coming. She couldn't hold onto him like she had anymore.

Bankotsu had changed himself. He still lived to prove himself, he still lived for the idea of comradeship. But he had moved forward with his life as well. Testing one's strength didn't mean burning villages or working for the highest bidder. Sometimes it didn't even mean killing your opponent.

And now, he felt strange. It was like this might be the closest thing to normal he'd ever felt in his entire life. This place, this woman, her children made him feel somehow at peace with himself even if only for fleeting moments. She'd gone through so much pain, he could feel it through his fingers as they held her shoulders.

"Sango." He repeated, this time not as a question, but as a reference to look at him. Her eyes wouldn't move up as she sobbed. She sobbed for her lost love. He moved a hand to her chin as it tilted upwards. He looked into the pain and grief-stricken eyes of a woman who'd lost too much.

"You've never betrayed him." He finally said, the words left his mouth difficultly. He'd known the monk briefly, from the battles between the Band of Seven, and even for their brief time together in their adventure to stop Naraku.

He had few opinions on the Monk, but he did know one thing. He'd have never wanted Sango to live with this much pain, with this much grief, guilt, and regret. She'd stayed by his side even in death for four years, as if he were still with her. Not even for just Bankotsu's own sake, but for Sango's, she needed to let go.

"And I don't think Miroku wants you to be this sad for him anymore." He added quietly, brushing away one of her tears as the two stood together, as his finger brushed away the tear he just felt her chest heave open, as if for only a second the years of anguish were somehow behind her, before it rushed all back inside.

He was wrong. Miroku wouldn't have died if it wasn't for her. Neither would have Kohaku.

"They-They-They d-d-die because I was too weak to stop him. I couldn't stop him so he-he-he took K-Kohaku from me." She stuttered through her sobs. "A-and then t-t-t-to s-save me he m-made the pact." The moment felt so alive to her now. Miroku's body laying there on the dirt. The forest burning all around them...

_"Sango." Miroku whispered. "I love you Sango. I love you s... so much." Miroku finally breathed as tears slipped from his eyes. He felt Sango's lips on his own a moment later. And in that moment he felt warm, he felt the chains on his soul, the ones the Obsidian Staff had shackled to him to drag his soul into the Abyss beginning to break. And then finally the last link in the chains broke, and Miroku's eyes opened as his chest went still._

_It was so warm he thought, feeling the sun becoming hotter and hotter, more and more welcoming, until he could do nothing but bask in its glow..._

_Sango tasted the blood in his mouth and yet didn't care, she held him as long as she could before their lips parted, looking down at Miroku. The man she loved, the father of her to-be child, and she saw no life there. She felt no pulse._

_She cried out, unable to handle the sight, she rocked him while sobbing, begging him to not go, but he couldn't do such a request._

_Miroku was dead._

She froze as the last moments of his life replayed before her eyes. She could still feel his body go stiff, go cold, and the warm sun come over them. Hot tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks felt like the sun's warmth that very day.

Bankotsu's formidable resolve began to crack, his own eyes watering at the pain she was in. He felt as though he was somehow causing it. Years ago he'd have asked why he even cared for the woman's suffering, now he couldn't turn away from it.

"I still remember how he felt! I still remember him!... I still remember everything!" She sobbed, a river of tears leaving her eyes as she finally clung onto Bankotsu, burying her face in his sleeve. She couldn't talk anymore. It was too much, it was too painful. She felt as though she'd fall apart in front of him.

_"Sango." Miroku whispered. "I love you Sango. I love you s... so much."_

Sobs began to weaken, her body began to weaken as well as she clutched to Bankotsu. He felt like Miroku, even if it was only for a few moments, his arms around her comfortingly. As her body let out desperate gasps for air as she finally came under some control, tears still in her eyes, she felt her head being tilted up. She saw Bankotsu there, his own eyes looking torn, pained.

The pain wasn't his own, it was reflections of her own.

She then felt him brush her hair aside, along with one of her antenna.

"Sango." He whispered, his voice almost seeming like Miroku's again, even if for a second. "He needs you to let him go." Bankotsu then told her. "Miroku knows. He knows how much you care, and he must know how much you hurt."

Bankotsu wasn't sure if that was the truth, in the times he'd died, he'd spent his existence in the abyss, awaiting reincarnations which had been avoided. His soul had been in suffering. But he knew her lover would have escaped such a fate. If he did, and had he not been reincarnated, seeing her like this would probably have torn his heart out. Even Bankotsu knew this.

"I can't! I can't let him go!" She finally said desperately. "If... If... If I-I-" Tears brimmed once again, threatening to spill.

She then felt Bankotsu's lips on hers. She closed her eyes tightly, grabbing at Bankotsu as her heart raced. She clutched to him like he was the only thing that kept her in the world.

_She felt Miroku's lips. She desperately held onto him for as long as she could. The longer she could hold on, the longer he would be with her. Then she tasted the blood on his lips. The blood was the rude awakening._

Finally, the two felt their lips part. Sango was still a wreck, but she looked at Bankotsu while heaving for breath.

"P-please leave." She finally whispered.

"D-Don't... don't come back here."

Bankotsu heard the choked whisper and just averted his eyes. He felt his head tip upwards slightly to her. She couldn't mean that, he knew she didn't. It was her pain still talking.

"I will always be here for you Sango." He finally said. "I know I'm not Miroku, and Miroku is someone I can never be. But I'll never abandon you, or Mei and Akiko."

Perhaps it was his fate to be left in Miroku's shadow. To be left to hang in the shadow that now overtook the woman he loved as well. Turning to the door he walked outside. Next to the door he grabbed Banryu where it had been left, pulling it over his shoulder. Quietly he walked into the dimming light.

He'd have stayed another night, but he didn't have the heart to. He'd have stayed longer if Sango asked him to even. The only thing he could feel as he left the village was the lasting warmth her lips had left on his, and how it now slowly cooled in the night.

_Damn you Miroku._

()()()()()()()()

It was another month before Bankotsu found himself at the village again. This time it was at night, only a few torches illuminated the community. Two demons stood guard but recognized him and allowed him inside without a fuss.

This time Bankotsu came back with no great prize, he came back with no demon parts or any such thing. He merely came as who he was, and with his Banryu. The full moon hung in the sky, giving off faint light to the ground below. The grass blew gently in the pale moonlight, the sound of it calming his nerves even if briefly. There was still dim light coming from Sango's home.

When he came to the door he pulled his hand up, gently knocking on the wooden entrance.

No answer came. He knew dim light meant Sango had to be awake however. He knocked again, ever so slightly louder.

He heard something behind the door for a moment before pushing in himself. When the door swung open he saw Sango sitting perfectly still, only turning to him with confusion and fear. It was not the fear of him, he knew. It was a fear of her own emotions upon seeing him.

"I told you not to come back." Sango finally said, rising to look at him.

She felt cold, it wasn't because the door was open. She felt cold because of what she'd done. She'd asked the only other man who'd loved her to leave. She'd asked the closest thing her children had ever seen as a father to never come back.

And he'd said he'd never abandon them. She couldn't force him away.

She stared into his blue eyes as they stood there, both of them almost helpless. The ache in her heart wasn't just for Miroku anymore. The day he'd left it started a new pain, a new ache she at first didn't understand. That ache disappeared when she saw him. She'd failed Miroku, no matter how much she tried to love him and only him, she knew the cold truth of it. She knew of her failure.

She loved Bankotsu.

A sad smile appeared across Bankotsu's face

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the night." He said quietly to her.

As if by reflex, Sango responded.

"Its not a worry. Besides, the girls love you." She weakly responded.

He approached the beautiful half demon a moment later, continuing to look into her eyes, leaving his Banryu outside.

Helpless, she felt almost as helpless as when she'd lost Miroku. The door closed quietly behind him as he placed his hands on her shoulders once again. His grip wasn't firm, it was gentle, far too gentle for Bankotsu normally.

He was still afraid of hurting her.

A hand brush past her hair again, gently brushing against her sensitive antenna. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers and palm. She couldn't reopen them, as if afraid when they'd reopen he'd have left her.

"Please. Don't go." He heard her whisper quietly to him.

Bankotsu carefully traced his hands down the side of her neck until he reached the space between her kimono and skin. Carefully he slid the fabric back, slowly revealing skin. He heard her gasp at this but didn't stop, and she didn't stop him.

The kimono pooled at her feet on the floor a moment later, just as she felt his warm lips press against hers again.

()()()()()()()()

Sango lay on her side on her cot. She felt sore, emotionally exhausted and physically. The night before had been an event she could never take away.

In their quiet passion she felt her heart wrench in every direction. She felt sorrow still for her lost Miroku, every time he'd touched her, even time their bodies had come together, everything she'd felt was all still tainted with Miroku's curse on her. It was tainted by how she'd loved him.

But in front of all that, in front of the pain she'd felt last night, she'd felt joy. She'd felt loved for the first time in four years. She felt his heart beating next to hers. With every touch she felt herself become excited, she felt appreciation, she felt like she could forget even if only for a moment.

But even now as she woke up, feeling Bankotsu's arms around her, instead of waking in a cold sweat, fearing Miroku wouldn't be there, she felt the warm sun come through her modest window. It felt almost like the very day he'd left her... She'd always love him... but she'd always love Bankotsu as well.

And in that warm, wonderful glow, she almost felt like Miroku was smiling for her... and she smiled back.

()()()()()()()()

You'd almost think I'm writing a Bankotsu-Sango romance! Hah!

I felt I had to do both characters some justice. Bankotsu needed a more important role, but not only that, someone had to heal Sango. For all her pain and all her regret, someone had to make it through to her and save her. And from the most unexpected place that person has been Bankotsu. He's also a warrior like her and I think the two match well enough.

And if anyone is wondering, Miroku was smiling for her from beyond the grave. I think he'll finally find his own peace now that Sango is finally beginning to heal.

Part 2 will focus on our two favorite demons.


	29. The Future: Part 2

**The Future:** Part 2

_Fire. Fire was all around them as she saw the blade quickly move through the young demon in front of her. Blood splashed against the ground as the figure walked ahead. His long silver hair blew in the burning inferno's wind. Red eyes looked about with the intense hatred that burned in it so long ago._

"_Where are you?" The dangerous whisper which escaped the lips of the attacker sent shivers down her spine. She had no idea if the others were alive, she had no idea what had happened at all. When her eyes peered around the corner all she could see was the monster which refused to stop plaguing her._

"_There you are. Why do you not wish to embrace your dear son, Kagura?" Came the mocked reply. He then lunged towards her, his claws sharply open as he moved to slash into her body._

Kagura woke with a cold sweat, she tried to sit up quickly, struggling to breathe. Her body protested too much however, her back immediately ground to a halt, the pain she felt there made her waking from the nightmare even worse. She let out almost a yelp of pain mixed with a cry for help. What came with a firm grip on her arm, making her almost jump out of her skin more, until she was pulled back down quickly onto the soft fabric she'd just risen from.

Her abdomen hurt so badly every time this happened. She immediately rolled over, grabbing Sesshoumaru by his fluffy tail and plunging her head into it. She trembled for a few moments and finally her breathing began again.

To say that Kagura had been happy the last 12 months would have been the furthest thing from the truth possible. They'd been fighting, nearly constantly since it happened. Kagura knew of course their luck, or rather her luck, would eventually run out, after all she slept with Sesshoumaru. They made love often enough that the risk was prevalent. Were she more rational she'd have not taken it out on Sesshoumaru so badly when it'd started.

She didn't want this, she was shackled here, shackled to him in reliance now as well. She didn't want some screaming brat hanging off her breast in what Sesshoumaru said would be close to a few weeks. Demon gestation periods for a full blooded dog-demon seemed to be roughly 3-4 months longer than a human.

She'd pushed away so hard at first she'd almost thought Sesshoumaru would leave her. The lowest point being when she'd attacked him over the whole ordeal, wounding him. The entire time he'd not fought back even. He'd tried to be nothing but supportive the entire time no matter what she did, and now for so long it made her only feel worse, she felt guilty over the arguments and fights now as well.

And yet no matter how nicely she was shackled, she was still shackled. Her very body was betraying her. Her abdomen and breasts were swollen and would ache, her back was in poor condition, and unbeknownst to her apparently whatever made up what she was had its feel begin to swell only half way through carrying the child. She'd been unable to properly travel without Sesshoumaru's assistance for over half a year.

They'd stayed various places, his mother's castle, burned out villages, the woods, inhabited villages, but at the end of the day it didn't really matter much, she was miserable.

The nightmares had started as soon as her stomach had begun to show. At first they weren't so bad, but as time had grown forward they grew worse, and more vivid. Every time they happened she felt her heart almost explode out of her chest. Katsuramaru still haunted her. The fact she was now pregnant and remembering him only made her more worried. What if her children were somehow going to become that monster?

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything however, he did what he'd done so many times over the last year, he merely let Kagura hold him. He often had little weight in words for such things. In private he'd been more supportive and affectionate of course, though this was subjective. He'd hold her, or rub her back, sometimes she'd swear she saw him smile if he had to carry her somewhere. As far as Kagura was concerned this was just his domineering dog-side coming in, bolstering his already formidable ego.

"Why did you do this to me?" She moaned quietly into his chest, her back still aching. She then felt his arms shifting, slowly rubbing her back as if feeling her discomfort. One hand moving to gently caress her abdomen. He never responded to these kinds of questions anymore, accusations is a more accurate word even. His long tail just further moved around Kagura, it was warm and soft.

It wasn't worth arguing with her anymore. Every time they fought she'd always get worked up and that was bad for the child. He'd learned months ago to avoid the chilled response, at least for now. Kagura was almost always looking for a fight with him, looking for a way to expel her frustration over her situation. He'd tried his best to minimize her unhappiness, he brought her gifts when he thought it appropriate, and he'd allowed himself to be more... open with her in private.

To a certain extent Sesshoumaru even enjoyed this openness, every time she seemed to be distraught he found himself with the ability to calm her down. He would either hold her, or be close to her. He found over the last few months helping with her back or feet also brought about some peace. If he could he'd tell her he loved her, but even now he feared the power that would give her over him.

Also, he did feel some guilt over her discomfort. He'd not known she'd have been this... traumatized by Katsuramaru, the nightmares. He could count back to the very night she conceived, why? Because he knew largely what he was doing when it happened. Kagura and he had been chasing one another through the wilds, as if chasing nothing. When he finally caught her the expected happened, though he knew what time it was for her. He made no attempts to stop any conception, no effort to mitigate this outcome, because to be honest Sesshoumaru had wanted this particular outcome.

He'd wanted an heir to his bloodline, and more importantly he'd wanted an heir by Kagura. Few demons could say their spawn came about from those who they cared deeply for. Kagura herself would be an adequate parent, and he knew outside of the first few hiccups, things would work out. He'd not anticipated her violent response to her situation, or the nightmares. The nightmares were the worst. He hated to see Kagura cry as she'd done only a few days ago, when she'd had four nightmares in a row, the last one having unnerved her enough. Given that he'd only seen her cry a handful of times, it was very unnerving for him as well.

Sesshoumaru still of course did not regret his overall decision, things would still work out. Had it been what she would want she'd be a queen. As it stood she was a queen only to him, others didn't matter regardless. He hoped for a strong, honorable son. A son he could teach and be proud of when he became an adult in his own right.

He of course was not deluded to the faults of his mate, Kagura would have some short comings as a mother, it was in her nature. But despite her current attitude, he did know that she would love their son or daughter. He would have a family of his own, beyond Rin.

"I can't do this." Kagura finally whispered.

He felt himself growl, an uncharacteristic thing for him to do, normally having much more control. He looked directly at her. She looked tired, she looked very, very tired. He felt his resolve wash away, he'd originally intended to tell her to stop being foolish but instead just sighed. She was the mother of his child, or at least would be very soon. He pulled his hand from her abdomen, instead cupping her chin.

"You have to." He responded in his way, the way of a sterile tone. There was a hint of compassion in it.

Kagura could see the sympathy in his eyes, normally something she could have scorned, however as of that exact moment it felt almost comforting.

She was terrified of what the birth would look like, the pain of what it was, the complicated of what could happen.

"I don't want your mother near me when it happens." She finally said, weakly moving in his arms and tail.

Ah yes, his mother. The two women of his life who still butt-heads every time they are near one another. His mother had expressed interest in Kagura giving birth in the castle, clearly so that she could see her grand children... and potentially keep them from Kagura, he would also admit. Kagura on the other hand had expressed herself as thinking that she'd rather be thrown from a cliff to a rather horrific end than have herself anywhere near the "Honored" Mother when she was so vulnerable.

This of course was why they weren't at the castle even now.

Sesshoumaru however knew the next place where he had anyone he trusted to help Kagura with such an event lived in the village he hadn't seen since Naraku's end. The village resurrected by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"And that, Kagura, is why we are currently moving towards my brother's village." He reminded.

()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha knew not to make a single comment. Not one, not a laugh and not a cringe. Though he knew he looked rather shocked. Standing next to him he felt Kagome freeze as well, her own eyes staring ahead in wonder at the sight they saw.

It was Sesshoumaru, the brother he'd not seen since perhaps a day after the fall of Naraku. Today had already started strangely enough given how Bankotsu and Sango seemed to be acting. Of course, Kagome knew why but Inuyasha had yet to figure that one out.

What was even yet more shocking was the woman he carried in his arms. Kagura looked like she was... pregnant? Kagome just felt nervous as she gave a half-nervous smile, waving at her brother-in-law.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru greeted, ignoring Kagome almost entirely. Kagura seemed to be sleeping already, her head resting on Sesshoumaru's tail.

"Sesshoumaru. What's been going on? I haven't heard from you in years now." The half-demon responded, sounding somewhat slighted. "We're not good enough for ya?"

"You know that answer as well as I do Inuyasha. I am not here to bicker, my..." He hated using this word. "Mate is coming due soon, in a few days at most. We require assistance for the birth."

Kagome couldn't help but look at Kagura as she tried to understand how this was happening. It wasn't that she didn't understand the mechanics of it, it was just something she'd never thought about. Kagura and Sesshoumaru having children...

Her eyes widened when she felt the eyes of Katsuramaru on her again for the first time in years. Would this turn out the same? She then looked up at Sesshoumaru seriously. She could see he looked dead serious. He only wanted to acknowledge Inuyasha and little else. There was no way he could want Kagura to suffer like her counterpart had, or for another creature like Katsuramaru. A gentle breeze broke her train of thought as she blinked.

"Then you are talkin' to the wrong one of us Sesshoumaru, Kagome is more of our doctor."

Sesshoumaru looked at the time-priestess, his eyes narrowing coldly, appraising his unknown to him, sister-in-law. So, Inuyasha's lover had become the medicine provider and midwife of this village. She still had her priestess powers, he could feel that well enough. He then noticed the rest of the town around him.

"Daddy! Mommy!" A little voice echoed as Sesshoumaru looked with narrowed eyes at the little child running towards them. A happy little half-demon.

He'd come to tolerate Inuyasha, but he knew right away this child had been the girl's. Further tainting of his father's blood. He just turned his cold gaze to Kagome.

"Where must I place her?" He then asked.

Kagura seemed to stir for a moment, mumbling as her fingers traced through his long tail.

"Sesshoumaru stop that... it tickles when you do that." She mumbled, before smiling. "MMMmmmm... no that tickles more." It was followed by a giggle.

There was a moment that seemed to freeze in time as Sesshoumaru's face turned to one of solid stone. Behind it however everyone knew the confusion that was happening, how the hell did he respond to that?

Kagome, now doing everything she could to contain her laughter, gestured to Sesshoumaru. "T-this way." She managed, turning as she almost had to hold a hand over her mouth to get herself to stop.

"Who was that Daddy?" Souta then asked.

_A real jerk?_

"Your uncle."

()()()()()()()()

Kagura's head spun for a moment as she woke up, she sighed, realizing she was now in a small hut. When the curtain leading to the next room opened she merely looked over to find the priestess girl, Kagome.

So, they'd finally arrived.

"Hello girl." Kagura greeted, wincing as she managed to proper herself up. "Do tell me you have a cure for this illness." She sighed.

"Time." Kagome responded honestly.

Kagura's head fell back as she groaned. "I want it over now!" She then sighed and just her her head fall forward.

"So, who is the supposed expert who is going to help me with this."

Kagome just swallowed and rubbed the back of her head slightly before smiling. "Yea, well, you see... I've been kind of the person around here who knows the most about medicine and-"

There was a click behind Kagura's eyes as she realized it'd be Kagome. She just started at the priestess and blinked. Confidence suddenly was not running so high.

"... You?" She asked, almost as nervous as Kagome.

"Well, I've done it a whole bunch. Don't worry everything will work out." She promised.

"Don't worry everything will work out?" Kagura responded almost breathlessly.

She felt her confidence plummet even lower. Though she'd never admit it, perhaps they should have stayed at the castle, even with the old bitch around...

()()()()()()()()

It had started.

Sesshoumaru stood outside with nothing supporting him, he did not lean on a wall or sit. The Demon Lord stood quietly outside of the hut as he heard the pained cries within.

Inuyasha sat nearby, he was personally worried that Sesshoumaru would freak out and bust in, which of course was a big no no. But as always his brother was absolutely unresponsive, at least on the outside. He knew that Sesshoumaru was probably worried internally, not that he'd ever admit it.

"So, where is Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"With my mother. Her and Jaken stayed behind." Sesshoumaru answered after a few minutes of delay.

In truth he could barely hear Inuyasha. Every deep breath and pained shriek he heard from the hut he stood next to made his heart skip a beat. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it at all. He was concerned, concerned for Kagura most of all but also concerned for his child.

"You alright?"

"Stop asking me questions, half-demon." Sesshoumaru answered with a cryptic voice.

"... Its just you seem-"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes shifting red as he looked at him. "I, Sesshoumaru, have ordered you to **be quiet.**"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, sitting back once again as his brother did seemed to calm down once again.

It was the time that was so irritating, how long would it take for it to be over? How long before the anxiety would end? At this point he merely wanted to know if Kagura was alright, but that was being answered by the pained sounds of labor. He was now nervous, he'd have admitted that openly were there anyone here worth admitting it to. Inuyasha was a powerful warrior, but he was an irresponsible person. It was best to avoid Inuyasha for the most part.

"How long did your woman take, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru demanded after another few minutes, wanting finally to break the silence.

"About six hours I guess."

"Six hours? Weren't you concerned?"

"Feh! Not after how long Sango took. That was nearly a whole day! And I didn't exactly wanna be around that level of misery."

A whole _day_? That was unacceptable. The child would arrive now, Sesshoumaru decided turning towards the door, almost tempted to grab his sword until he felt Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know your playing up your whole 'I don't feel anything' angle, alright. But Kagome is going to take care of her, this all is just how this happens."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Inuyasha with a cold level of contempt for a moment before noticing something. Inuyasha seemed to have genuine concern for his well-being, and Kagura's. It shouldn't have surprised him, but in his own small way, it did.

"This is unacceptable. I do not wish to hear Kagura be in this much pain."

"Then you need to leave." Inuyasha said simply.

**HE** needed to leave? He was being ordered by his brother? He felt his knuckles cracking, his fingernails glowing green.

Inuyasha swallowed but didn't move. "You were going to effectively charge in there and order the kids be born faster, weren't you?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru's silence in response was all the answer he needed.

"Look, I know you don't like me. And I can easily deal with that Sesshoumaru. But let me make one thing clear, I'm not letting you go in there, even if I have to knock you out."

Sesshoumaru's featured were now etched with rage, before he took in a fiery breath of air.

"I will be back shortly."

()()()()()()()()

Being away had not helped. If anything it had made Sesshoumaru's mind worry more. Without him nearby, what would happen if anything was going wrong? He needed to be there. He was only gone merely an hour. While gone he'd nearly killed two children for running into him, naturally just too pent up with frustration over feeling helpless was apparently dangerous in the midst of a populated town. However on his way back he saw a monk.

A monk living in a community of demons, humans, and half-demons. How... curious.

"Monk." Sesshoumaru said, the man's head turning upwards to look at him. "Why are you here, in a community I am sure you feel is most damned?"

"To bring the understanding of Buddha and protect the Shrine, of course."

Sesshoumaru looked to the distance, noting the wooden structure. Within he could feel a dark power. That was Katsuramaru's tomb. He looked at the man seriously.

"No demons of any sort may enter the Shrine, that is our main rule. It is too dangerous to even risk what could happen if demons were to infest such a place."

"I agree." Sesshoumaru said, much to the surprise of the monk Kuro. "Any demon to step foot in there only risks unlocking whatever nightmare he left in his body... for everyone."

The monk just stared with confusion towards Sesshoumaru, before the demon lord continued on his way.

"_Do not think yourselves fr...free of me. I will enjoy..." He coughed harshly as his lungs filled with yet more blood. "killing each... and every... one of **you**."_

_Dead men don't kill anyone, Katsuramaru._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

()()()()()()()()

The final cry of agony came from the hut. Sesshoumaru heard only relieved breathing before the sounds of a child screaming into the world. He felt relief. He looked towards the door, waiting for permission to go inside finally to see his lover, Kagura, and their child. What would he say? What would he do in fact?

Kagome's head stuck out the hut.

"Its not over yet." She warned, as Kagura gave a long groan of discomfort and unhappiness.

"Why? What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru demanded immediately, stepping forward threateningly to Kagome.

"N-no need to get out of hand, its just that... that the little girl has company." Kagome's head went back inside of the hut as Kagura was left to push once again.

Sesshoumaru stood in shock, hearing from inside-

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him for doing this to me!" from within as Kagura pushed.

A second child's screams were heard within minutes.

Two? This wasn't unwelcome but it was certainly unexpected. Sesshoumaru now just swallowed the lump in his throat before feeling an overly aggressive pat on his back.

"Congratulations old man, you've joined the parent club." Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshoumaru's cold glance in response shut up his twit brother rather quickly. He then sighed, this was supposed to be one of the most important days of his life. He turned his head to Inuyasha after a moment.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

His younger half-brother stood in shock at the response. Sesshoumaru had just thanked him? That had never happened... ever.

"You can come in now." Kagome's voice then said from the side.

()()()()()()()()

Kagura lay in the bed she'd been left with exhausted. When the first child had left she'd felt such relief, but then the contractions had started over again. She was almost paranoid now if somehow, randomly, a third little monster would think to push itself out of her inappropriately.

But that was behind her now.

She'd wanted to dislike whatever came from her, hate even. Hate them as little chains that wound bind her somewhere, demanding things of her. But as soon as Kagome had handed her the little girl she couldn't help but hold onto her. The selfish side of her mind almost entirely disappeared under the little child's fussing and exhausted motions.

She was exhausted as well, she didn't know how long she was going to be able to be awake for. Then they handed her the boy. A little adorable child in his own right.

She couldn't believe she'd wanted to hate these little creatures. She felt herself becoming emotional as she trembled, holding them. The boy protested as weakly as any newborn as she held him against her, before eventually relaxing as his sister had been.

She felt so tired... But all the same her red eyes remained open as she peered towards the doorway, as eventually the white-clad father of her children walked into the room.

He just looked down at the little boy and girl and smiled, before turning to Kagura.

Love. This was what the emotion felt like on a scale he'd never felt before. He leaned down, kissing Kagura gently for a moment, ignoring the smell of blood and sweat.

"I... I'm so tired." She confessed, looking up at him weakly. "Names."

"I will name the boy, you may name the girl." He said, his smile still on his face.

Kagura looked down at the little girl before kissing her forehead. "I want to name her Kanna."

Sesshoumaru didn't exactly like the idea of naming his daughter for Kagura's dead sister. But the more he looked at Kagura looking intently at the little girl, he merely nodded.

Kagura smiled sadly. She knew Kanna would approve of the move, and even if she didn't, she'd understand.

The boy on the other hand just seemed to fidget yet more, wanting to push back against the warm body near him. But now he was far too exhausted to continue. Even so he was already the perfect center of his father's eye.

"Kanzenmaru." He finally said.

Kagura finally started to drift, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Take." She managed to say. The father of the two infants reached down, pulling them into his arms.

"Kagura." He said, looking at her in her tired eyes. "I want you to listen carefully because I will only say this once."

The wind demon barely fought the urge to slip away. She reached out a weak hand, resting it on Sesshoumaru's cheek as she just swallowed with some difficulty. "What?" She finally asked, smiling. "What is so important to keep me from sleep...ing..." She was beginning to drift.

She then felt him kiss her forehead.

"I love you Kagura."

Had she the power to move much, she would have hugged him, embraced him. Reached her head out and kissed him. But she didn't have the strength anymore to do that.

"Ses...shoumaru..." She barely managed, before her eyes closed quietly.

()()()()()()()()

Kanna and Kanzenmaru.

I've already got the next four chapters finished. I can say I've really enjoyed writing this part and the next few, and I hope you all enjoy reading them.

Please review, of course :P

And thank you to Saphira404 and Izanami for being such consistent and appreciated reviewers.


	30. The Future: Part 3

**The Future:** Part 3

"Don't be such a chicken!"

"You're a chicken!"

"Nu-uh! I said it first! So your a chicken!"

Were someone to see the sight unraveling before them, they would say history had a tendency to not only repeat itself, thought clearly with some tweaks.

At nine years old Souta was easily one of the strongest half-demons in the village for his age. He took after Inuyasha in more ways than one could care to admit. He was brash, arrogant and full of himself, as well as hot headed. He also had a tendency to get in a lot of trouble very often. Running amok, causing trouble for others who lived in the village, even if not on purpose sometimes. Just last week he'd been caught purposely scaring a bunch of the livestock, if only to make Jinenji's life a bit harder.

This of course had ended with a bit of a thrashing, which then ended with Kagome thrashing his father. He could always rely on his mother to bail him out of trouble. His little sister Kasumi was also always a pain for him.

The other he'd been talking to was not a regular at the village. Kagura and Sesshoumaru visited regularly, they found. The kids seemed to crave contact with others their own age, and even though Sesshoumaru seemed to often wish they hadn't.

The oldest and only son of Sesshoumaru, Kanzenmaru was now aged six. He was no block of ice, though clearly had picked up a few traits from his parents. One of the unfortunate ones was he felt he was better than any half-demon, and felt he was smarter. He hated being called a chicken by Souta most of all. The last time they'd argued like this they'd gotten into a fight, a bad fight at that. One which Kanzenmaru lost quite badly, being three years younger than his cousin Souta.

His father hadn't been pleased either. He was no chicken!

The silver haired boys stared one another down.

"Well if you're not a chicken, why're you afraid of the Bone Eater's Shrine? Scared old man Kuro will find you in there?" mocked the older of the two boys.

"I'm not scared!... But my dad will be really mad if I get caught..." The six year old responded, his position weakening.

"Afraid to get caught! Chicken!"

Kanzenmaru was angry now, Souta always thought he was a coward or afraid. He wasn't afraid, he was more of a demon than stupid Souta was.

"Fine! I'll prove you wrong!"

He, Kanzenmaru would show that big... big... dog face who was boss!

Walking proudly, his nose in the air he walked past Souta.

Souta of course had never sneaked into the shrine, he'd lied plainly to Kanzenmaru. Even Kagome would be furious with him if he was caught in there. But that didn't mean that Kanzenmaru couldn't find out for him.

Kuro was a nice man, but he was helping the farmers bless their fields together, which meant it would be easy to get into the shrine.

The five year old Ryuko, the raven haired boy who had been playing with Kanzenmaru before he'd been called away by his father and mother to help take care of his new young sister, came back a minute later. His friend Kanzenmaru nowhere in sight.

He always hated how Souta ended up getting in fights with Kanzenmaru, they could never play in peace, or with any of the other kids without Souta interfering.

()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu smiled at Sango as the two walked along towards Kagome's home. They'd just given Ryuko the go ahead to go back and play with Kanzenmaru, after all the dog demon boy would only be in town as long as Kagura and Sesshoumaru were.

Mei and Akiko normally would have also been expected to help out around the house today, but Kanna needed someone to play with as well, and the older girls were always so good with her. It was amazingly... civil... Bankotsu found.

Sure he and Sango still went off demon hunting, together more than anything now, but just the atmosphere. They had four wonderful kids, including Mei and Akiko of course, their friends in the village all had their families as well, everyone knew everyone and knew what was expected of them. The crops moved with the seasons. Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to fight Inuyasha anymore.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bankotsu asked as he arrived, looking at Kagome holding the latest addition to her and Inuyasha's family, their son Taro. Everyone had been happy for them of course.

"Nothing much, Kagome is just showing off the kid again." Inuyasha said with a smile as Kagome smiled herself, rolling her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at his nephew and just raised a brow. He supposed the name fit, he wondered absently how such a large baby seemed to have come out of Kagome. He and Kagura had yet to have more children, and he was doubtful there would be many more. But that was fine, quantity didn't make up for quality of course. An arrogant smile would have appeared on his face as he thought that to himself, were he not Sesshoumaru.

"Well, despite someone complaining about it, we brought you a gift for the boy." Kagura said, shooting a look at Sesshoumaru, who merely ignored it of course.

"You shouldn't have." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

"No really, you shouldn't have." Inuyasha said after her, giving a blunt stare.

Kagome's eyes shut with frustration as a vein nearly seemed to appear on her forehead. "Sit Boy."

THUD!

()()()()()()()()

Little sandal covered feet walked carefully through the wooden shrine, as if not trying to make a noise. This shrine didn't remind him of any human ones he'd ever seen before. It was so quiet, it was like people weren't supposed to be here. He felt weak and wasn't sure why. In truth it was sutras, set up all around the room. The young demon of course was too naive to know this.

When he tip toed through several rooms he finally came across something his little mind couldn't quite understand. A blue glow from the middle of the room. He walked ever closer to it, his inquisitive little mind trying to work out what it was. Why hadn't Souta told him about this? Did he want to keep it all to himself? Was there some big secret he wasn't supposed to know about?

_I, Kanzenmaru, shall know all secrets of the puny half demon Souta!_ He thought, valiantly pushing ahead until he stopped in his tracks.

Dead eyes stared back at him as he froze, through the blue energy haze he could see the man, propped up against a rock inside the glow. It was those eyes... they were so familiar, the face became clear to him as he continued to look. He gasped in horror.

_Father?_

He almost trembled in shock, seeing the one armed corpse in the blue field. It looked almost alive. Of course he had no idea that it was a bend in space and time. Slowly the boy made his way closer, seeing the differences in the eyes... they weren't like father's eyes. They were like mother's eyes, like his eyes. The stare of the body almost seemed to memorize him.

_Come to me_, it whispered to him.

Tiny legs pushed the demon ahead, each step taken more cautiously than the last as he approached the blue sphere. Fear kept him from coming closer... And then the pain came.

_She swung upwards with all her might as a crescent of cutting wind slashed upwards._

_The roar of pain which followed was to Kagura, very satisfying. Katsuramaru's left arm, above the elbow, was cut cleanly away as the arm fell to her knees._

Immediately Kanzenmaru's left arm below the elbow went numb, he couldn't feel his arm, at his shoulder all he could feel was blinding pain. The little boy shrieked as he fell to the ground.

()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru's ears perked for a moment, as did Inuyasha's.

That was no child's cry of a minor injury. That was pure pain, agony even. That was Kanzenmaru...

Immediately Sesshoumaru broke into a run, Inuyasha, Sango, and Bankotsu rushing behind them.

Kagura was left stunned for a split second, and was not nearly as fast as the others as she got up.

"Kanzenmaru?" She whispered. She knew that voice, she knew it all too well. Panic overtook her for a second before she ran after the others. Her little boy had just screamed like she'd never heard before. She wasn't even sure from where.

()()()()()()()()

Half the village came running from all directions, no child cried out like that unless something was seriously wrong. Humans, demons, half demons, it didn't matter who anyone who heard came.

Ryuko had been looking for his friend frantically when Souta hadn't told him where he was. At first he'd thought it was just some prank. Maybe Kanzenmaru was stuck in some hole or something. But when he couldn't find him after twenty minutes he was starting to get worried, even Souta looked half concerned.

Both froze in place when the scream came... from the shrine.

No one else was close enough by to know where the scream came from.

Sesshoumaru arrived first, his eyes scanning the area like an animal searching for prey, though in this case to protect his young. His heart was racing. Where was Kanzenmaru? He had to be here somewhere? Perhaps he'd been dragged into the forest, perhaps...

The boys.

"Where is Kanzenmaru?" He demanded immediately of his nephew, approaching the boy who looked terrified.

"I-I-I- dunno!" Souta lied, more because of fear of his uncle than anything else. A clawed hand grabbed the boy by the front of his kimono.

"Do not lie to me." Came through a snarled tone. "Where is Kanzenmaru?" He repeated.

"Just tell him Souta!" Ryuko begged.

Souta's heart was racing even faster than before. He just wanted his mom and dad there to make this all go away. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he began to shake.

"He's- He's-!"

Sesshoumaru dropped Souta as the boy started to sob.

"Don't kill me!"

Sesshoumaru however was no longer listening, he had frozen in place as he looked to where he could smell his son's scent.

The Shrine.

Why was he in the shrine? He'd been specifically warned, told, order to never go near the Shrine! Demons were forbidden. This was made to look universal if for no other reason than to make it appear as something holy. Not as the tomb of a timeless monster. And his son was in there... and he'd just screamed.

Adrenaline flushed into his system as he ran past the boy just as Inuyasha and Bankotsu caught up. He ignored their shouts for him as he ran through the shrine doors.

()()()()()()()()

Kanzenmaru choked back a sob as he held his arm, why wouldn't it work! It hurt just to move. Tears swelled at his eyes as he looked at the body in the field. He was afraid it was somehow move, reach out, grab him. Hissing with pain, biting back more tears the boy managed to climb to his feet. He just wanted to go, he wanted to go back into the village where his mother would look at how bad his arm was. She'd give him a kiss on the head and make everything better. Instead he couldn't look away.

He felt almost lost in the red eyes in front of him.

_The wind blew through his hair as he looked towards the village of these disgusting creatures. This seemed so petty, so beneath him, but to keep one's word was important, he'd been taught that. It was a matter of honor. Weak opponents were not generally worth his time, but these creatures were enough to feed the rage Sutoomu had._

_Katsuramaru stopped when he made it to the farmer's fields, seeing children helping their families with the work of their farms. The men looked up to see the Dog Demon, blinking at its presence._

_"What do you wish from us, demon?" Then an old woman's voice remarked, walking towards him, her one eye sharply locked onto the demon as he gave only a clever smirk in response._

_Kaede had no idea what she was approaching. Of the two offspring, where as Sutoomu seemed to reflect Kagura more in appearance and attitudes, Katsuramaru was another story. He was tall, taller than Sesshoumuaru, his features were sharp as well, reflecting Sesshoumaru. The only trait he'd received from his mother was his eyes, his red eyes, but even they seemed to reflect Sesshoumaru in their chilled cold gaze. He'd never been as devoid of emotion as Sesshoumaru... but he was as devoid of compassion, and certainly as devoid of sympathy or love._

_He regarded the old woman however for a few more moments before closing his eyes._

_"What do I wish from you? You regrettably, have little to offer me human." Katsuramaru said in response._

_"Then why come to our-"_

_"The only thing you have to offer me, unfortunately, is your suffering and death." He said, before opening his eyes as his hand came to his sword, as soon as his fingers touched it a dark green energy swirled around him, before drawing the long Kitana._

_"Everyone prepare to stop the demon!"_

_Katsuramaru however, flipped the sword down, before arching it up towards Kaede, the shocked woman saw only the green scar of energy as her eye widened._

_Within minutes the village burned._

Fire was all around his eyes, he trembled in fear as he saw people dieing all around him. Screaming. Their screams wouldn't stop as he just trembled. His own eyes dilated, he was no longer in the world around his body. His little jaw just dropped, he tried to scream with them, he tried to scream with all the people who were begging for their lives. Tears fell freely from his eyes as his arm continued to explode with pain.

Then he felt it, the thick, strong hand on his right shoulder yanking him back into the world. He had no time for remarks, even if his poor mind was in any state to talk. He felt _warm_... His father's arm holding him as he was dragged from the shrine.

As soon as he was outside he felt his vision returning, his lungs gulped in air as he fell to the ground sobbing. His arm was still numb below the elbow and in pain above it. He closed his eyes painfully as the tears came. He was furious over the tears, his father should not see him cry. But all the same all he could do was choke on his voice as he cried.

His father was looking him over for wounds as Kagura arrived.

What the hell had just happened? She ran to her child's side, carefully trying to pull him up to look over him herself. As soon as she touched his left arm he screamed in yet more pain, his right arm grabbing the limp limb which hung seemingly dead from his left side.

"Stop! Please Kanzenmaru tell us what happened!" Kagura begged desperately.

She had no cure for her son's pain, she had no understanding of where it came from, he looked absolutely _fine._

But when she'd touched his arm, his mind had flashed to the cut of air which had brutally cut the flesh away from the mangled left arm of Katsuramaru.

Kagome made her way over as Sesshoumaru stared at her intensely.

"Fix him. **Now**."

There was no negotiation in his voice, Sesshoumaru was completely on edge. When Kagome knelt next to the family, Kanna now running up behind her, she could just feel... darkness. It almost encircled the boys arm and eyes. She was afraid of hurting Kanzenmaru with her powers, but there was little choice, without them he'd lose the arm. She placed her right hand over his arm, and the left over his eyes. There was a brief, soft glow. The boy calmed after a few seconds, still trembling.

Kagura pulled the boy into her arms as his sister came to see how her twin was.

Kanna resembled Sesshoumaru for the moment more than anyone else. She had his longer face and long silver hair, even his golden eyes... she just completely lacked any other markings on her, such as the claw marks or moon.

"Brother?" She asked, but Katsuramaru was just breathing traumatically.

Kagura held her son closely and just tried to cradle him as best she could. How did this happen?

"I'm so sorry Kanzenmaru," She apologized, kissing his forehead.

Kanzenmaru had hoped that would make it all better, that it would make everything go away... it helped a little. But the people were still on fire, screaming in places far behind his eyes, in his mind. There was blood... so much blood.

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief as his son seemed to calm, even though his level of concern was extremely high, it was now in such a place where he could begin looking for those responsible. His son had never disobeyed him ever, what had made him start now?

_Souta._

Ryuko could see his father Bankotsu eying him and Souta very much.

"Souta, tell them, tell them what happened!" Ryuko begged.

"Tell them _what_, Ryuko?" Bankotsu then asked critically, grabbing his son's arm seriously.

Ryuko knew MUCH better than this. If he had any involvement at all, he was going to be severely punished.

"I was looking for him forever, and Souta kept telling me I wasn't allowed to know!" The five year old confessed to his father before he could even be interrogated.

"Tattle Tail!" Souta shouted the accusation furiously, now feeling his parents eyes on him, as well as Sesshoumaru's.

"You told my son to ignore my explicit command to never enter that shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked as he approached the boy.

"Sesshoumaru he's our son. We'll take care of this." Inuyasha's reasoned.

Sesshoumaru was too furious right now. All he saw from Inuyasha and Kagome was a reprieve for their son, despite his involvement in what had just happened to his own.

"So that you may coddle him? So that you may excuse his behavior? My son is the one who has been wronged. I will be the administrator of his punishment."

Kagome didn't want a son with one hand, and immediately stepped between Sesshoumaru and Souta. Her son then hid behind her, clutching her leg in fear of his uncle.

"We don't even entirely know what happened, but we will punish Souta." Kagome promised, staring down Sesshoumaru seriously. "And we expect that when Kanzenmaru is feeling better you can ask him what happened as well. Everyone has a part in all this I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru closed his fist, looking at the priestess seriously before looking at Souta.

"Consider yourself lucky, _child_." He remarked dangerously.

This was a move which caused Inuyasha to growl openly at, and Kagome to just stare more defiantly over.

()()()()()()()()

_The Castle_

Kanzenmaru had been quiet for days since they'd been at Kagome and Inuyasha's village. He'd barely said a word to anyone, not Kanna, Kagura or Sesshoumaru. No one quite knew what happened inside of the shrine.

Kagura was naturally concerned, very concerned. This was one of the reasons she hadn't wanted to be a parent. She had to care, she had to worry about someone else like this and she couldn't help it. It broke her heart seeing her little boy so quiet, so wounded. She'd tried all the tricks that usually cheered him up, playing with the wind, letting him ride on her feather. She'd been as nice as possible as well, there was no cold shoulder of any kind. He wouldn't even tell them what was wrong or what he wanted.

It took them nearly a day to get him to eat anything even.

Sesshoumaru had said all she found him doing was gazing at the dead body of Katsuramaru. Why would that hurt him? What demonic influence could cause such a thing? Was there a curse? But Kagome didn't feel any such curse.

The one selfish thought Kagura had for herself now was one of pride. That bitch back at the castle was going to challenge her on this. The "Honored" Mother of her loving mate Sesshoumaru. Of course she'd have something to chime in on. She could hear the old witch already, giving some off hand comment that she would have never let this happen. Her fingers tightened on her fan angrily at the thought of it. Her son was hurt and she'd get the blame, and even if it wasn't vocalized.

Taking up a more permanent residence had been required of them once the kids came along, it was just too hard to travel so far with Rin, Jaken, Kanzenmaru and Kanna. Of course that wasn't so say they didn't travel, half of their lives seemed to be going from one place to another, but inevitably it always lead back to this castle. The castle with that crazy old witch in it. Every time she saw her interact with her children she wanted to intervene, to cut in.

But the Honored Mother never _harmed_ her children, emotionally or physically, so Kagura never made an issue of it. When the feather finally landed Sesshoumaru was already there with Kanna, having arrived first of course. She'd not wanted to travel _too_ quickly with Kanzenmaru on the feather. In all honesty she'd just wished he'd have said something instead of being so closed off.

A purple clad figure walked from the entrance to the palace proper into the courtyard. She looked towards her son Sesshoumaru briefly, and then nodded to her grand daughter, giving a very rare smile she often only reserved for Kanna and Kanzenmaru.

Rin was inside of course, though the young woman wasn't the same attachment she'd once been. She was now 18 herself, Sesshoumaru had wondered what to do. Rin wasn't a little girl anymore. She acted as a guide and big sister to his children, but now that was coming to a close as well. It was so... strange to think he'd need to find her a husband, and someone she liked as well.

Sesshoumaru however turned his head to his son, who had quietly left the feather he'd arrived on, still having not said anything.

"Hello Grandmother." Kanna said politely, as she was expected to.

"Kanzenmaru, greet your grandmother properly." He ordered. The child instead just looked away. He was so _fragile_.

That was the part that made Sesshoumaru the most angered, his son had a prideful streak only days ago and now was some quiet empty shell.

He gave a small humpth of disapproval all the same before turning his head away.

"Do as you please then, Kanzenmaru." Came the cold remark as the father walked from his son. Not out of a lack of compassion, but because he couldn't face the situation as it was anymore.

Kagura glared after him, carefully taking her son's shoulder.

"Do you want to go to your room Kanzenmaru?" She asked quietly, the boy merely nodded, frown still written on his face and avoiding eye contact.

The Honored Mother however noticed this exchange, something was clearly wrong from the offset. Her eyes looked at the boy as if trying to read him, trying to find out what was wrong as she tried putting her finger on it. She then saw the flash before her eyes. For that brief moment when Kanzenmaru looked at her she could almost see someone standing in his shadow. Golden eyes widened for a moment before Kagura's own head shifted towards the Honored Mother, noting the look she was giving Kanzenmaru.

"What?" She almost snapped.

That brought her back, her golden eyes rolling. The ignorant wind-demon would blindly lead her son to his damnation. Fortunately for her, despite her irresponsible behavior and inability as a parent, she had herself to assist her children. She would wait for Kagura to finish before approaching the boy. He was afraid, she wondered what could have happened to cause his affliction. Clearly her son and his mate were less responsible collectively than she'd hoped.

()()()()()()()()

Days, even now he was still in trouble. He didn't think that he'd ever seen Inuyasha so mad, even his mother Kagome did very little to help him out in regards to bailing him out as she seemingly always had before.

Especially when the truth came to light on how he'd pushed Kanzenmaru into going into the shrine. He was given more chores than ever with more consequences than ever if he didn't do them. The next few minutes after the incident lead to quite a red bottom as well. His parents were still annoyed at him at the very least over the whole ordeal as well.

Even now as he was forced to help pull several pouches of produce towards the village, he felt annoyed more with Kanzenmaru than anything else. The nine year old hadn't understood the big deal, Kanzenmaru looked fine, what was all the screaming and crying about? Even when he asked his parents didn't tell him. Whatever...

Ryuko watched his friend briefly from the side of the village. He'd avoided any of the real trouble given that he'd had so little to do with the situation. He was worried for his friends of course. Souta seemed to have taken the whole situation personally, blaming Kanzenmaru, and Kanzenmaru of course had really seemed like he was in trouble.

Turning quickly Ryuko then noticed his sister Akiko walked over to him.

"Mom and dad wanted to get everyone together. Well, mainly mom, we're supposed to learn more about snake-demons today, mom brought one back the last time she was out." She said to her younger sibling, who merely nodded in response.

He gave one last look to his friend in the field before moving on his way.

()()()()()()()()

Kanzenmaru hadn't spoken a word yet, even from his room. He saw how frustrated his mother had become only a few minutes earlier. She thought this was her fault, he guessed. The feeling made him only feel guiltier of course, but he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to do _anything_. Anything seemed like it'd bring those horrible images back into his mind, the horrible images from his eyes. He could smell the burning wood, he could feel the bodies, the grip of the sword. It was as though he was there.

Before he could think however he saw a purple kimono in front of him. Two red eyes stared up at the woman now in front of him. His grandmother, she just seemed to be appraising him, looking at him cautiously.

The Honored Mother could see him of course, but she still felt the reflection around him. A careful hand reached out, pressing against his warm cheek, her fingers pressing against his temple. Was he possessed? Was it some demonic influence she was seeing? She paused as she looked at him. Giving him a reassuring smile.

Her hand was cold, Kanzenmaru noticed almost immediately and was surprised by the contact from his grandmother.

She pulled her limb away, before just looking at him.

"Why are you so sad Kanzenmaru?"

The boy looked away shamefully.

"I can't make it go away." He whispered, the first words he'd said in days. "They all keep dying. They plead with me and scream and I can feel my... my... my..."

It wasn't a dream, his grandmother quickly had already determined. She felt no exterior demonic presence inside of him. But this was something that had seemed to be a sort of... memory? She looked down at the little boy who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"You do not need to cry, Kanzenmaru."

She could almost smell the burning wood he did. She could see the fires burning and felt the bodies along with it... She wished she knew whose eyes she was looking through, she wished she could see the reflection of this demon. In the moments before she'd attempted to communicate with the child through a much more spiritual level. She was trying to see what he had seen, trying to see the pain it was causing him.

He would grow accustom to these scenes with time. Demons had to deal with death, especially human death.

"It is only a memory, a memory from someone from a long time ago. I don't know how you have his memory, but you never harmed any of those humans. When you are able you will find rest. And with time the pain and shock will dull for you." She reassured him.

She had been much more concerned before, now she was less so of course. She merely smiled again.

Stepping back, his grandmother merely nodded.

"I will check on you before you rest, Kanzenmaru. But do not fear these feelings for they are not your own."

Kanzenmaru did strangely feel some relief from her words, from her presence. He smiled for the first time in days as his grandmother moved to leave.

"Thank you grandmother."

Her smile returned before she left.

The only thing that didn't feel right was one thing she said... they are not your own. He didn't know how that could be the case, they felt so real.

()()()()()()()()

That's it for "The Future". I didn't have that much of a direction for it, but it mainly exists to kind of give an idea of what happens after the main story.

The Legacy is my next series of chapters, which is likely to be much longer as well. There is another leap in time to this point but I think I've shown enough of how the intermediate years go between the main story and "The Legacy". The Legacy is certainly much more of a continuation of an adventure plot...


	31. The Legacy: Part 1

I've generally avoided 'lists' and things before chapters, but I thought I should probably do this one-

It seemed proper to point out the younger generation of the cast and who their parents are:

Most of the story is still going to focus on their parents, but their children will be playing a role, and a large role at several points.

Due to the size of the list also, one can assume that most of these won't be main characters. Its just kinda how it is unfortunately. Very very brief descriptions, but I didn't want to basically do an entire chapter of biographies.

**Inuyasha and Kagome:**

**Souta:** The couple's first child and eldest boy of Kagome and Inuyasha. Generally hot headed and somewhat mischievous. Trouble and Souta seemed to constantly hang out, intentionally or not.

Age: 19

**Kasumi:** Kagome and Inuyasha's second child and eldest daughter. High energy would be the best way to describe her, as well as low attention span. She's very genuine to everyone she meets, and is very forgiving to others.

Age: 14

**Taro:** Taro is the couple's third child. But even for a ten year old he seems to be on growth hormones. Bigger is better as far as he's concerned. A very kind soul, Taro's temper is his Achilles heel.

Age: 10

**Noa:** Youngest daughter, the last child Kagome's body seemingly could bear as well, she is what could be described as a handful.

Age: 8

**Sesshoumaru and Kagura:**

**Kanzenmaru:** The twin of Kanna and only son of the couple. Kanzenmaru is a conflicted young man. He is harsh to some and generous to others. He has sympathy for some and none for others. He is very close to both of his parents as well, his main fear is not meeting their expectations, and sometimes not knowing who he is...

Age: 17

**Kanna:** The twin of Kanzenmaru, eldest daughter of the couple. Kanna may take after Sesshoumaru most in appearance, and perhaps even in her cold demeanor, but her interests are certainly similar to those of her mother. She loves dance, she loves independence, she loves freedom.

Age: 17

**Sora:** The youngest of their children, Sora doesn't take after her father much at all. She's hot headed and rebellious. Stress would be the main emotion her parents would think of when dealing with many issues involving her.

Age: 9

**Bankotsu/Miroku and Sango:**

**Mei:** One of Miroku's twin daughters, she never got to meet her real father. Mei is always forward with her feelings and determined. She's never past having fun or a good time either and hates things which are too serious. She's become a demon-hunter. 

Age: 20

**Akiko:** Mei's twin. Quiet, reserved, and very patient Akiko is trained as a demon hunter but is not one herself. Her love is for the written word, for knowledge. Akiko would much rather look over scrolls from ancient times than go about adventuring, her place of adventure is the mind.

Age: 20

**Ryuko:** The only boy from the couple and Bankotsu's first child. Ryuko is very strong willed and some would even say courageous. He lives to take on tasks which haven't been done before and often feels shackled when living with others. His best friends are Souta and Kanzenmaru.

Age: 16

**Miku:** Bankotsu's second child with Sango, Miku seemingly lives to be entertained. Things which are 'boring' are generally disregarded as bad. She finds Demon hunting "Boring" for instance.

Age: 12

**Yuuka:** Well meaning may be the best way to describe Yuuka. She's often well meaning, its just that things don't always go as planned. If someone is complaining about something invalid for instance, she often has the urge to give them something to actually complain about, that way they aren't wasting their time complaining for no reason...

Age: 10

**The Legacy:** Specters of the Past.

Feet thud against the slick mud of the hillside, an angry looking wolf demon rushing as quickly as he could as he scowled towards the hilltop. He'd been hunting this creature for days now, _days_ since the attack came to his tribe. The members of his pack who had joined him couldn't keep up. It didn't matter, he'd skin this bitch alive for what she'd done.

Ayame had been hurt badly in this creatures assault, and assault he wasn't even entirely sure happened for any good reason. They'd come across some half-demon which he considered barking mad, asking for the Legacy she called it. When they told the half-demon they didn't know about any stupid legacy, well, that's when the attack came. Whoever the hell this creature was it'd been almost too hard to push them back. If it wasn't for Goraishi he wasn't sure he'd have been able to force the crazy half demon off.

When he stopped finally, noting his prey had reached a place where they could go no further he quickly rushed up to the top of the hill, intent on assaulting his prey from the flank. The hell anyone got away with hurting Ayame on his watch. He was almost so mad when it happened he couldn't see straight.

The half-demon had stopped, turning his head as her dog like ears folded back.

Koga had stopped behind her as well.

The ocean's wind blew past them as she looked back from the cliff edge. Long silver hair blew towards him as she scowled.

"Why did you attack my tribe?" Koga demanded furiously.

"Because you did not have the Legacy." She responded before a smile crept across her remarkable facial features. "But also because I can use you to obtain the Legacy. The ones who have it will protect you." She then added.

Koga blinked, and then realized what she'd done. She'd separated him from his pack. They were at least fifteen minutes behind him now and she was right here. But she was just some hellish half-demon, and he was a full blooded wolf-demon. Half-breed dog demons didn't stand a chance.

"Pft, look lady. I don't know who you think you're messin' with, but your out of your mind if you think I'm gonna help you find your nut-job Legacy. And you aren't going to force me either. A half demon like you? You are no match for me." Koga proposed.

It was almost a child-like laugh that came in response, she seemed... entertained? Why? He was about to beat her.

"You look only at my fault, and do not see my strengths Koga."

She knew his name? Immediately his eyes narrowed as he growled.

"Just who the hell are you?" Koga then demanded as the half-demon gave a long look in response, she did so almost seductively much to the ire of Koga.

"I haven't decided who I am yet. I need the Legacy to fulfill what I am. I need him to rid me of my curse, and then he'll accept me for who I am."

She was speaking in vague notions, great, just what he wanted to hear. But Koga was also buying time and he knew it. His bladed hand was still ready however.

"What is your curse?" Koga then asked, before smirking.

"My only fault. Human blood." With that the half demon was on him, she was fast, very fast. It reminded him of the time long ago when he'd had jewel shards in his legs. Still, he was no slouch.

Dodging back Koga slid his feet into the mud as he coasted back, swinging his clawed hand violently towards her, five blades of energy shot out, cutting deeply into the ground where she'd just been. She was already gone however.

Her white clad form appeared near him sweeping her own clawed hand up towards him in a vicious backhand. Four brutal slashes came over his face as he stumbled back, blood now leaking from his wounds.

Before he could even turn towards her she was attacking him from the opposite side, how was she this fast? A slash then came across his side before a powerful kick sent him flying towards the edge of the cliff. A strong hand then grabbed him by his hair, pulling him upwards

"Tell me wolf demon." She whispered, leaning towards him, her nostrils flaring as she took in his scent. "Does my human blood disgust you nearly as much as it does me?" She asked.

"Lady, pretty face or not I hate to tell you this, but you'd disgust me no matter what blood you had in you."

She just smiled to herself for a moment before smiling.

"Mmmm, too bad. You were so cute." She then said. Koga wasn't quite sure what happened next, something hard struck his head and his world went blank.

()()()()()()()()

The same cold wind which rolled from the ocean swept past the three figures. One was sitting down in a relaxed pose. As far as he was concerned this was the life, no needs to worry about back in the village, his parents effectively giving him free reign to do as he pleased, what could go wrong? They were easily the strongest creatures right now in this area, they could do what they pleased as well, no repercussions, nothing could go wrong.

Except his friends, his friends could go wrong.

Ryuko internally groaned when he saw the posturing that Kanzenmaru and Souta were doing. He'd seen this before.

Souta was smirking, slowly circling about his cousin, each one holding a different blade. Neither were of any particular power of any sort, given that neither had earned any such reward. There was no Tetsusaiga waiting for either of them, at least not yet. The full demon across from him was a source of competition, he always had to prove that he could be just as good as any 'full' demon, if not better. This had been a struggle he'd gone through much of his life, especially living amongst full demons. Even when accepted he always felt that treated him as though he was in second place. His dog ears pressed back against his skull as he prepared himself for the confrontation, for the collision between the two of them.

His father had always told him stories about the battles he'd had with Sesshoumaru, each one locked in a desperate struggle for his grandfather's legacy the Tetsusaiga. His father had proven the full blooded demon the weaker. This engagement was no duel to the death, nor was any of the scraps they pulled themselves into, but it was a chance for Souta to do the same.

Kanzenmaru for his part merely eyed his counterpart, each step taken with a certain kind of predatory grace as the two circled.

His father had warned him against confrontations with Inuyasha's child. It wasn't to do with fear, so much as it was to try to break the circle of violence between the fractured halves of the family. Kanzenmaru of course didn't agree at all with his father's advice, now nearly of full age himself Kanzenmaru was on his own much more. It was becoming his time to seek out truths for himself, to test his own strength.

Even now as he stared down his rival, the one he'd come to fight a dozen times, he just kept his eyes locked to target. Nearby he knew Ryuko was seated, watching the two prepare for battle with one another.

His grandmother had been right, with time the visions had diminished, and their impact had on him as well. The suffering of others held a certain level of... ease about it now, after being exposed to it for so long. He didn't desire anyone's suffering, but someone around him who was harmed was often someone he never panicked over. Should they die, they die. Death merely happened. Even looking down towards Souta he could feel part of himself cry out for joy at the prospect of fighting him, at defeating him and humiliating him. It was about proving he was better, superior to a mere half demon.

The others were ignorant to their own existence, they didn't have the knowledge he had. He knew how important he was not only by birth but by spirit. He saw things others did not. He saw his cousin for instance what he was, a glory seeker, a shadow of his father. Kanzenmaru would never live in anyone's shadow, one day his father, years from now, would recognize him as the rightful successor to his legacy, he would meet his father's expectations for him. He would exceed them even.

_Legacy_...

The word rang in his mind for a moment before he shook it off, seeing Souta beginning to look bored.

"Hey Kiddo, we gonna get started or do you wanna keep trying to look tough?" Souta asked.

Red eyes shifted up as he pulled up his Katana, just looking down Souta.

"Do not refer to me as _kiddo_."

"Alright... _kiddo._"

That had been enough to Kanzenmaru, he pounced towards Souta, sword arcing down towards the half demon. Souta was always happy for Kanzenmaru to be the aggressor in these little engagements, using his own blade and power he deflected the incoming strike by sweeping it away. Kanzenmaru's feet once again hit the ground, only to have him reel back when his cousin's elbow slammed into his face with a quick, striking motion. The full demon stumbled, before turning angrily to Souta. Clearly this wasn't a gentleman's duel between the two friends.

Their blades began to clash seconds later, with each clash they would chase one another. Leaping from place to place as one took the initiative to follow the next. The human made blades seemed as though they may snap under the pressure of the strikes. The steel screamed in protest with each engagement. Kanzenmaru was truly a student of his father, seeking and attempting to destroy the older demon with efficient and well placed strikes.

Souta for his part was no slouch, in fact in terms of demonic power the offspring of Inuyasha and Kagome was in fact more powerful. His strikes gave off greater feedback, and his swings were certainly harder. But battles weren't always about strength.

Souta deflected the latest strike from Kanzenmaru and kicked his opponent away.

In response Kanzenmaru held his ground, landing with his feet firmly planted. Another ocean wind blasted past them, the smell of salt in the air gave made his mind come up with an idea. He wasn't winning on a direct confrontation, but what of indirect?

He pulled up his blade, the edge of it glowing brightly with blue energy as Souta prepared himself for the inevitable assault.

Instead, the son of Sesshoumaru planted his blade into the ground, energy shooting into the earth. Within seconds the ground began to rumble, seemingly the entire cliff face breaking away and sliding towards the ocean.

"What the hell!" Souta shouted, making a run for safety, only to be cut off in his desperate move as he was kneed in the stomach by his younger cousin, knocking him back. In a rushed defense a moment later he blocked a strike from Kanzenmaru as well, before instinctively striking back.

Ryuko was forced from his lazy position of observation, jumping back from the sliding land mass.

"Crazy bastards!" He shouted at both of them as they proceeded to to continue their duel.

The ground beneath their very feet began to break into chunks. Suddenly their former running battle continued, each one jumping to the next piece of falling terrain, between each jump they would exchange the blows, slashing at one another. This happened once, then twice, three , four times. The reality of a falling object hitting the ground eventually however was quite real. Kanzenmaru noted the sounds of the rocks from the bottom of the cliff hitting the ocean below.

Instead of meeting Souta for their next air engagement, he let him jump towards him. With brutal cunning he kicked Souta... hard. Very hard in fact, hard enough to make the half demon fall far too far away from any falling rocks to use to jump back up. The half demon fell straight towards the deep blue ocean.

"You Bassssataaaaard!"

Kanzenmaru smirked, beginning the task of going back up the cliff face, jumping from shattered pieces as high as he cough, before taking hold of the cliff-face and climbing to the top once again.

"Where is Souta?" Ryuko asked, regarding his friend with an annoyed look.

"He went for a swim."

()()()()()()()()

There were no threats to her life, no grand schemes by maddened demons, no worries about impending children, her children were at no serious risk either. It had been like this for years, and what Kagura had found was it was _peaceful._ It was relaxing, it felt liberating alone knowing that there was no more monsters waiting to take everything away from her.

Even now she could peacefully sit in her tree as she felt the warm wind blow through the trees and fields around her. But it reminded her so much of the time she'd left the world, only from a different angle. She could see herself somehow sitting in the field alone and dying. But Sesshoumaru had come for her. She just smiled and sat back against the tree.

It was good to be free. Her commitments no longer felt like an albatross around her neck, sometimes she could just travel for days at a time without a bother in the world, and at the end of this she'd see Sesshoumaru again, and she'd be free to be with him as long as she pleased as well. Her children were independent largely, they didn't need her every waking moment anymore. Well, except maybe...

"Mom!" The little voice cried from below the tree.

There was the long sigh from Kagura's lips. She'd kill Sesshoumaru one day, she wasn't sure when, but she was sure Sora would bring it on somehow. At the wrong place and time her daughter would drive her into a rage, and Kagura would rightly blame Sesshoumaru for her daughter's existence and kill him. It was a pleasant thought in the immediate.

She'd never claimed to be the best parent, she tried of course. She remembered when Kanna and Kanzenmaru were young, how she used to put on wind storms for them if they were bored. She remembered letting them fly with her before they could fly themselves when it was a sunny day. She really did try to do the same for Sora, that was indeed one of the reasons why Sora was with her right now. Normally Kagura preferred if she could to shackled- she meant leave the children with Sesshoumaru if at all possible. Strangely, Sesshoumaru was better with children, one would never have guessed given his cold demeanor. She suspected herself that it may have been because of Rin.

"What is it, Sora?" Kagura answered after a moment, her red eyes turning down from the tree to the dark haired little girl, still enjoying the feeling of the breeze and the sound of the trees and grass in the wind.

"Uhm. I was wondering... mom?... Mom I was wondering when we'll see daddy again." The child said, knowingly trying to make herself sound as cute as possible.

_Being manipulated by a child... sigh..._ Kagura thought.

"Tomorrow Sora."

The little girl huffed angrily. "I'm bored!"

"You could have stayed with your father." Kagura reasoned in response.

"I'll run away!" Sora threatened.

"I'll find you." Kagura said simply.

The nine year old angrily crossed her arms, before humphing, sitting next to the tree angrily. She had been running in the field all day, but she didn't have anyone to play with in weeks, not since the last visit to Kagome and Inuyasha's village. The truth was she was getting lonely, she was hoping that going somewhere with her mother would have been more interesting than sitting around the castle, or walking around with her father.

Now she wanted her father, as her cute tricks usually worked on him better. She'd have convinced him to go the village with her so she could see Noa, Miku and Yuuka again. She just frowned sadly when she realized she'd have to wait until at least tomorrow. She then heard the rustling of the grass before her as another strong wind blew past. In the air she could see leaves blowing past quietly. Well, she had to make due with what she had until tomorrow. Standing on her two feet she smiled devilishly.

Well then she guessed Kagura would have to find her then!

Her two little feet ran across the ground into the grass, running through as she chased after the wind itself. Kagura took a moment to notice, one red eye peaking open as the sound amongst the grass changed. She gave an irritated growl, something she'd picked up seemingly from her other children from when they were young she found. She'd only ever heard Sesshoumaru growl maybe three times in her entire time with him.

She watched and followed her daughter for nearly a minute as the girl ran through the tall grass, trying to get to the next series of trees.

Wind blasted around Kagura as he feather took off, within seconds she'd arrived where her daughter was, landing in front of her.

"Now, that didn't take very long did it?"

Sora sighed, stopping her excited run as she looked back at Kagura.

"You're no fun."

Kagura frowned slightly, she was expected to entertain her daughter? She didn't seem to enjoy the same things Kanna and Kanzenmaru had, the old tricks didn't work. The formerly relaxed demon knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Well, let's do something fun then." She responded with a reassuring smile.

Sora's face immediately brightened, her father's golden eyes playing at the idea of something exciting.

"Let's go swimming!"

Kagura felt immediately pressured. Swimming? That seemed like so much... work. She didn't enjoy it mind you, and not only that they'd have to dry off afterward and it just seemed like a hassle.

Her frown made her daughter frown in turn however, and she noticed this.

"... I knew you'd be no fun."

Kagura felt her body almost slump, before standing up, taking her daughter's hand.

"There is a small stream nearby." She said, walking with her daughter in tow, who at first had seemed confused by the change in behavior, but now smiled broadly. She could almost jump for joy even. A big grin appeared across her face.

Kagura felt shackled to the situation, but seeing how happy it made her daughter made her tolerate the situation, even if for the time being she was as stone faced as possible about it as they walked along. She wondered if all parents made such sacrifices, or if she was merely a fool.

In the distance the roar of a river could be heard, however one of its offshoots was nearby, the water was calm, and certainly deep enough for them. She hated cold water... It reminded her of years earlier, being left to the wilds to die by her bodies injuries, only to be saved by Sesshoumaru, at Rin's request apparently at the time.

As soon as the stream came into side Sora was ahead of her, running towards the water, before carefully stopping to traverse the rocks near the stream. Before Kagura could protest, telling her to shed her Kimono first, her daughter had jumped into the water.

She sighed, walking over to the side of the steady moving water, crossing her arms as her daughter's head came up, gulping in air before she grinned at her.

"And now you are in a sopping wet Kimono." She observed, her daughter swimming over to the edge here her mother was.

Kagura sighed, reaching down for her daughter to pull her up so at least they could leave the kimono to dry off by the side, as soon as her hand touched Sora's however she was the devilish look in the girl's eyes. Kagura's balance had been risked to reach down and her daughter knew it. Sora's other hand grabbed Kagura's and the woman was pulled in just enough that she lost balance. There was a huge splash and Kagura's frame came sputtering out of the water a moment later.

_That little!_

Her eyes flashed red, she felt her jaw tighten as she looked at the laughing girl. Kagura was mad, very, very mad. She was about to climb out of the water, however she couldn't help but feel herself relaxing after a moment, her own humiliation, even if unwanted, causing her daughter to laugh so much, a laugh which stopped abruptly when she saw the look on Kagura's face.

Sora was however, shocked when Kagura splashed her, instead of lashing out.

"Now I'm soaked!" Kagura declared, unable to hide the half laugh behind her words. "You little!"

Of course, over the next twenty minutes the two splashed one another, both in utterly soaked clothes, thankfully it wasn't the cold season yet. Kagura noted her daughter would try to sneak up on her from diving in the water and coming up behind her, but she knew and was always ready of course.

Finally when Kagura pulled herself from the water, this time taking Sora with her, she just shook her head.

"You'll be the death of me at this rate." She said with a small, yet entertained huff. Her daughter however just grinned, though did chatter slightly, feeling a breeze blow past. Kagura felt it as well, but managed to ignore the cold. She noted her daughter did not.

She knew this would end up taking a huge hassle.

"Come on." Kagura said, sitting next to a tree, away from the shade so the sunlight came down on her, she motioned for her daughter to come over. To her left her daughter carefully sat down, smiling to herself.

"Thanks mom." Came the relaxed, relatively spent reply.

Kagura just smiled, wrapping her arm around her daughter, the girl moving into her mother slightly as she started to doze off.

Kagura smiled to herself, looking at the beautiful surroundings around them, the water's movement was calming, the wind still blew past them, and then sun hung in the sky, giving off a warm glow. She sighed to herself, just relaxing as her head rested back, though she did not intend to fall asleep.

The things a parent would do for their child, she mused.

()()()()()()()()

The sun began to set as Kagura pulled herself up, her daughter blinking awake, thankfully largely dry now.

"Mom?" She asked, looking up at Kagura as the older demon just gave a half smile.

"I think you've rest enough for today, besides. We'll go home early tonight." Kagura responded. "Admittedly there won't be much to do there, but why not get a head start?"

Kagura prepared to take her feather out of her hair when she froze. They weren't alone. She immediately scanned across the stream towards the trees, looking for their pursuer.

"Sora, get behind me." Kagura ordered, trying to trace the demonic presence she felt. Then she looked at the stream itself, even in depleting sunlight she could see very clearly someone there. She stepped back, pulling up her fan as she scowled towards it.

_She's found me._

There was an explosion of water as Sora and Kagura's eyes widened. The hulking beast of a half demon landed at the water's edge. Long, pointed dog eats sat atop the top of his head, unlike most dog demons she'd ever met, half or not, his hair was cropped very short at the back.

All she could think of was the size of him. His arms had huge metal armored plates going down the entire sides of them, covering everything but his inner arms, and other than that he merely wore pants. His torso also had claw markings covering it. The golden eyes that locked onto her were all serious.

"Where is the Legacy?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Kagura responded with a blunt, chilled tone.

In response the demon only grinned, flexing his body as if preparing for battle.

"The Legacy... You know of the Legacy, _Kagura_."

Red flags were already raised for Kagura, the use of her name by this unknown demon only made them go into a full alert.

"**Dance of Blades!**"

There would be no more talk, she had to stop this demon quickly and get Sora to safety.

The blades slashed through the air, only to find the demon step into them, his arms shifting rapidly to block them. Each blade slashed into the armored plates on his arms, with each strike the blades glowed in hidden rune which had been inscribed on them.

Kagura turned her head quickly.

"Run Sora, now." She ordered.

"But mom-"

"RUN!"

The little girl was terrified, seeing the look on her mother's face. It was not one of comfort or even of anger, it was one of fear. Fear for her. She nodded, trying to hide her rapidly forming tears as she ran towards the grassy fields she just came from.

The half demon stepped forward, just beginning to smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagura demanded, stepping back for every step forward he made.

"Without the Legacy I am nothing."

The Legacy? She didn't understand, what was this legacy?

"I don't even know what this Legacy is." She snapped back with irritated, before bringing her fan up again.

"Big sister disagrees."

Big sister?

"Who is your big sister?"

"She is nothing without the Legacy."

Shit. This one certainly had a one track mind.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

This was something the armored plates wouldn't be able to block so easily. With him distracted from the winds she would go back for Sora and-

He jumped clearly through the Dance of the Dragon, her eyes only widened as his long muscular leg shot out, kicking her in the stomach. The body of the Wind Demon went flying back, hitting the hard ground and rolled onto her shoulder. Ordered legs marched towards her, before grabbing her by the back of the kimono, pulling her up.

"Where. Is. The. Legacy?"

"I don't know." She wheezed. "What. You. Are. Talking. About."

The large half-dog-demon scowled at her coldly, his eyes narrowing hatefully. Then she felt the cold steel of the back of his gauntlet. The sound resonated through her skull. She was sure if she was just a human that blow would have killed her. All she could do was cry out in pain before he punt kicked her ahead.

She tried to get up before he would get to her, she really did. Holding her fan tightly she saw him, with a swing of her arm she gashed him across the chest, blood oozing from the wound before he grabbed her wrist.

He started to break it.

She gave a dull sound of resistance. Then the other hand swung back, hitting her again. She half collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. He grabbed her by the kimono as it tore, pulling her back up to her full height. He still towered over her.

"I don't know what it is." She finally responded, her vision in her right eye blind now as she just tried to breath.

"Where. Is. The. Legacy."

She felt the next blow send her into the air, she wasn't sure where it had come from, only that pain etched across her entire body. She felt herself hit the slanted side of a hill, and she rolled down it, her body bumping against rocked on the way down, causing brutal bruises and small cuts. When her left eye came into focus, she realized that she was unlikely to make it home to Sesshoumaru.

There would be no coming back this time either. That regret made her free heart pump not only her blood, but remorse.

She heard his feet land behind her on top of the slope.

"Mommy!" The scared little girl cried out.

_No, don't come here. Please stop._

The little girl stopped next to the bloody and broken body of her mother, kneeling next to her desperately. Why? Why was this happening? Salty water welled in her eyes as she nervously and fearfully placed her hands on her mother's arm. She was so cold.

"Sora. Please... Get out of here." She barely managed before the little girl looked up frightfully.

The huge form of the demon only reached down, grabbing the girl as she immediately started to kick and struggle as she was pulled into the air.

"Let go of me!" She shouted angrily, venom in her little voice.

This monster had just done this to her mother. Even if her mother wasn't always perfect, she was always her mom. Sora felt tears spill from her eyes before she grabbed the hand which now held her.

"Do you know where the Legacy is?" He asked the little girl.

Kagura from the ground could barely move, her arm reaching up.

"Please, stop." she begged as he looked down at the wounded woman. She would be no use dead. She needed after all, to tell him where the Legacy was.

When not looking at the girl however, pain exploded in the large half-demons hand. He turned as he hissed, seeing the little girl had managed to twist herself enough to bite the exposed skin on the inner part of his hand. He took a deep breath and proceed to grab her again.

Before Kagura's eye she saw her daughter struck, struck so hard she cried out for the girl, reaching her arm out as her little body hit the ground.

Shock overwhelmed Kagura as she saw this. Her mouth gaped open. He'd... He'd...

She saw movement from her daughter but the worry didn't leave, she tried to crawl before she felt the foot of this monster press against her back.

"Where. Is. The-"

"I think that is enough, Kyoko." A voice echoed out. Kagura felt the foot leave her back as she once again reached for her daughter, only to find the little girl pulled up.

And then there was a woman, another half-demon. Kagura if she could have would have spat at her.

"She won't tell me where Father's Legacy is."

"That is because she doesn't understand what the Legacy _is_ Kyoko. Look, you've managed to make her all bloody." The woman said as she strode over to Kagura. Her vision was so blurred by this point she could barely make out who was talking to her.

"The Legacy is a sword. It belonged to a demon over 20 years ago. It will lead us to the one we seek, it will reveal to us the one who truly carries our salvation. Its name is the Tsumeken."

Kagura's world froze as she heard all this.

"So why don't you just tell us? Then we can leave you and your daughter in peace."

Kagura didn't want to say a thing, but Sora was hurt, now badly. She was hurt badly as well.

"It... It broke." She finally said. "The sword shattered into a thousand pieces. I-I-"

The woman's face went from relative calm and warmth, to one of cold calculation.

"The Legacy cannot be _destroyed_." She insisted. "The Legacy _calls_ us. It tells us we must find it. Without it we cannot be complete. We will only be half of what father wanted us to be. Tainted with human blood."

"But. Tsumeken was destroyed by Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha?" The woman played the name on her lips. "That name seems to be quite common."

"We will take the child." She decided, turning to Kyoko.

"No, wait!" Kagura protested weakly. "You said-"

"If you told us where the Legacy was, we would leave you and your daughter in peace. You did not tell us where the Legacy was. If you wish to see her again, you must find the Legacy, and then bring it to us."

Kagura could only watch helplessly as her daughter's unconscious and wounded body was pulled up by the huge demon. She could only struggle weakly, before her vision dimmed and blurred one final time, and she passed out. The entire time her mind pleading for her little girl to not be taken away from her.

()()()()()()()()


	32. The Legacy: Part 2

**The Legacy:** Part 2

Three figures walked through the woods. One of which looked as though he'd been for a swim in salt water of course.

There hadn't been much talk between the friends since the friendly 'sparring' match between Kanzenmaru and Souta.

Souta was frustrated of course, losing out to the younger demon, a demon who wasn't quite as strong as him, bothered his ego to no end. His father, he suspected, would tell him to use his head more. Still, it wasn't exactly what he'd wanted.

They'd been traveling for a few hours now, the night was going to be on them soon when Souta smelled something. He caught it first, his eyes looking about.

"You guys smell that?"

"By you guys, you mean Kanzenmaru," Ryuko said plainly, clearly not possessing either dog demon's superior sense of smell.

The demon turned his head slightly, looking at Souta before he caught its scent.

_Blood._

It was usually of no concern to him in all honesty, human blood merely meant there was bandits in the area. Bandits were hardly a challenge. But there was something familiar to this blood. His eyes seemed to shift in confusion as he tried to make it out. He had to stop a strangled noise from his throat upon his realization of whose blood this was.

"_Mother._" He let slip, before immediately breaking into a full run, his head shifting and turning as he tried harder to find where the scent was directly coming from.

"Hey Kanzenmaru wait up!" He only heard behind him, ignoring it. His friends would merely slow him down in his own opinion to finding where the scent was coming from. It was coming from a nearby stream, or at least near it.

He redirected himself, shifting his weight as he pounced towards it, running at inhuman speeds. What could have happened? Kagura was either faster and could escape most enemies, or stronger and could defeat them. And almost all of father's enemies were dead, or were so powerful there wouldn't even be the scent of blood left over, Kagura would have been burned away. With the next breeze of wind carrying the scent he almost collapsed. His left arm exploded into pain.

"No... not now." He managed, stopping in his tracks for a moment as his arm went numb...

Images flashed behind his eyes for a brief moment, viewing a life he'd never lived. The pain of someone cutting away your arm was tremendous, but this was not his first experience. He rallied of course, even with his arm hanging numbly, before rushing again.

He came to near a slope, smelling three other creatures having been there, one being his young sister Sora. Two of them were unable to be identified, they smelled of being dog demons however.

He froze when he saw Kagura however, laying there almost lifelessly. Pain etched into his mind as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore it for a moment. What was wrong with him? Why did these visions plague his mind ever since he was a child? Something would always spur them on, often things involving his parents...

_As she tried to rise, the thin wounds on her face not pumping as much blood as they did before, now both sides clawed, she felt him kick her again. Once on the ground the next blow landed to her stomach, another kick, this one to the side as she went several feet, hitting the ground in a pile._

_With every kick her felt better, he felt superior. He felt more and more detached from her as the one responsible for giving him life. He became himself more and more, and less her child. Less even being associated with her being the vessel he came from. He smiled arrogantly at this._

"_You know the only thing I enjoyed doing to you more than this?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. "Torturing your spirit for months." He said, his smile deepening into a grin as he viewed her reaction._

_Kagura trembled with anger and pain, looking at his smug smile, his fangs showing in it much more like a wolf than any dog. In another world she'd spawned this... this beast. This ruthless, disgusting monster was linked to her. _

_He grabbed her by her hair a moment later, pulling her up before striking her across the room again._

He almost lurched. He'd never seen this one before, but the memory flashed over him as he almost staggered to his fallen mother. Had he done this? He felt as though he was losing thoughts of who he was. He'd never harm his mother, and certainly not so intentionally... but he'd... he'd beaten her so badly and... he'd enjoyed it? No, this didn't make any sense!

Who was he? He couldn't grasp that anymore, he didn't understand! And -

He managed to bring himself to, breathing in heavily before leaning down, forcing his left arm into working order as well.

She was half conscious he noted, blood loss wasn't helping her either. What had happened? He couldn't have done this, he'd been with Souta and Ryuko.

He felt her shift slightly as one read eye barely looked towards him.

"Sess...houmaru?" Came the quiet whisper.

His resemblance to his father was of course the first thing she'd noticed. She probably didn't even note his red eyes, or his different clothes. He quietly turned her, ever so carefully as she winced and gasped with pain. She couldn't be left laying on her front like that.

"No mother." He responded calmly. "Don't worry, I am here to help you."

Yes, he was here to help her. Why would he ever hurt her? He couldn't imagine what could bring him to harm the woman who had raised him. Were they visions of the future, his future? Would she betray him, would his father betray him? He still couldn't understand. But they didn't matter now. What mattered was making sure his mother would be alright.

She seemed to almost be falling asleep when he shook his head to her, tipping her head up to look at him.

"Mother, you can't fall asleep. You have been too injured and I need to make sure you are well before I let you sleep."

"They took her." She whispered.

"Who took who? Sora? They took Sora?" Kanzenmaru demanded.

Kagura couldn't respond much further, she was so tired. So very, very tired. But she found the words for one brief moment, the words she'd come to dread over the last hour of blood loss.

"The Legacy." She murmured, looking towards her son with sad eyes, before she felt them close and she was gone from the world of the conscious.

The Legacy? What the hell was that? He didn't understand at all. Now things were even more confusing as he pulled her into his arms,, hoisting her up. He'd need to find father, he determined. The scent from the others was almost washed away by the rain, and tracking over a long distance would be impossible.

He looked down at Kagura for a moment, just as the others arrived, he almost ignored them as he just stared intently.

"... Will I be the one who kills you?" He wondered quietly to himself, in such a low voice that his friends could not hear.

"Hey Kanzenmaru! Is she alright?" Souta asked. "We can get her back to the village and-"

"I will take her to my father." He responded. "He'll know what is best." He then responded, his eyes shifting to his friends for a moment before he took off into the air.

"Great, now what're we supposed to do?" Souta asked, looking towards Ryuko. The two partial demons just sighed.

"I'm going home myself, at the very least everyone back the village should know about this." Ryuko remarked.

()()()()()()()()

It was dark in the cave, a cave of a former spider-demon who had met an unfortunate end.

There was a dull thud as Sora hit the ground, her little form was still completely unconscious as the large half demon looked at the other prisoner. A wolf demon, really?

Kyoko's head turned to his 'younger' sister.

"Why do we have a wolf-demon here?" He demanded bluntly.

The younger relation just smiled in response, her arrogant and playful smile just teasing.

"Maybe I thought he was cute?" She responded.

"Feh." Came the cool response from the huge half-demon.

"Now now." Came the reassuring voice from the older sibling, clearly the leader of the group.

The older sibling's hair was the longest of the three, and she easily looked the most graceful. Her two long, well shaped dog ears perked for a moment before she turned her golden eyes to the unconscious wolf.

"He will be coming around shortly."

"Akumu, why must you always give the orders? Perhaps if we find the Legacy, once we are all full demons we can just-"

"If I recall correctly _my_ mother was the one father chose first. You two come about only due to his worries of humans being too _weak_. Remember this _sister_. And why did you bring the Wolf demon to us, my dear Yami."

Yami, the youngest, just turned her head away a moment later, rolling her eyes.

"He knows Inuyasha's lover Kagome. I thought we could use him as bait." She responded honestly. "He's shackled appropriately, and I've taken his Katana from him, the other seems to be apart of him unfortunately. I intend to leave it for Inuyasha and Kagome shortly."

"That will just bring them here to fight us." Kyoko growled.

Yami smiled however, looking to her brother.

"And? Do you fear him big brother? Do you fear Sesshoumaru as well?"

The larger demon snarled, taking a step towards her.

"I fear _no one_, and I will crush you should you imply that once more time _dear_ sister."

"Stop. Bickering." Akumu finally growled again.

It was no secret that Yami and Kyoko despised one another. The two fought very well together, complimenting one the others' weaknesses. However to get them to not kill one another was as much work itself.

"So who is the girl?" Yami asked. "I bring home a wolf demon, you bring home a child. I can only assume-"

"This is the child of Kagura and Sesshoumaru." Kyoko defended proudly.

Yami looked at the little girl before looking back towards her siblings. Inuyasha was one thing, but Sesshoumaru now as well? That was leaning towards dangerous. Sesshoumaru by himself was dangerous, he was the one the Legacy would help them deal with. She looked to her other siblings cautiously.

"Perhaps you two have gone quiet mad?" She asked. "Sesshoumaru? Already?"

"When he finds his lover Kagura unconscious in her own blood he'll be further driven as well, dear sister." Kyoko informed.

Akumu was confident. The small dagger which she bore around her waist whispered to her, yes, it will be fine, bring them here to find the Legacy. And then with the Legacy their father could be brought back into the world, and as a reward they would become full demons. She could only imagine the power put at her fingertips when that happened. A smile came across her beautiful lips.

"I think we should begin getting ready for our potential friends to arrive."

()()()()()()()()

Koga winced as he began to come to, with a low groan he sat up, before noting the dismal cave surrounding him. When he looked up he noticed it was quite a climb to get out. And he also noted the barrier.

His nose sniffed slightly as he detecting the scent of a young demon. He turned his head to see a little girl, laying face first in the dirt. He took in a deep gulp of air before carefully turning her over. Clearly she was another victim in all this.

Damn, he'd been so stupid. He could have waited for the others, he'd been too arrogant and now he was stuck in this damn cave. He didn't even know what they wanted. Something called _Legacy_, what a pile of crazy.

Knowing his luck, he'd get bailed out by that damn half-dog Inuyasha. He could feel himself growl at even the idea of it as he closed his fist. When he got out of here he'd beat that little witch who stuck him here into the ground and drop her off the side of a cliff.

His thoughts then stepped back, thinking towards Ayame and the others. He still hoped everyone was alright.

()()()()()()()()

Wind.

The wind blew past Sesshoumaru, his long silver hair flowing with it as he walked patiently along. His thoughts were to the young girl which had changed his life. Rin was now almost 30. He'd only been at the village where she resided for a short time. He still checked up on her once every year at least, and more often when possible.

Her life seemed so short it was impossible, she would live at best another twenty to thirty years, and then what? She would merely be gone, her spirit leaving her to move into another world, to return as someone else in the future. Someone who would never remember how she opened his eyes to the world. Someone who may smile so innocently, but would never remember where she had been or what she had done. He would outlive her by many years, though he was not foolish enough to think himself immortal.

Still, even now as he walked along, save for his loyal servant Jaken, it felt oddly familiar. How many years had to been since it was just he, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uhn? He struggled against Naraku, himself, and Inuyasha for what seemed to be an eternity. In many ways it was some of the best moments of his life, worthy enemies to battle, and people to protect. Now he certainly had something to protect, and yet no enemies to harm them. That was best of course, but it just seemed... hollow. It didn't have the same feeling.

He'd nearly lost Kagura before, in fact he never had her when he had lost her the first time. He owed his happiness with Kagura to Rin in many ways. She was the one who opened him to at least acting on feelings, though he seldom let them out, save for rage, yes, occasionally rage was let out.

Kagura had become the mother of his children, children he could say so far he was proud of. They had yet to completely earn his respect, at least as adults on their own. It most likely would take them many decades to achieve such a goal in that regard. In regards to his affection and pride however, they possessed that without question. His son, though... weaker... than he'd wished for, was still a proud warrior, and certainly intelligent. His daughter Kanna certainly was controlled, and much stronger than her brother. Sora was young and seemingly uncontrollable by Kagura, but she was always his little girl. She reminded him of a more energetic and less controlled Rin. She always just wanted what was best for everyone, and to be entertained.

One wish was still there for him as he looked towards the now night sky, hearing the leaves blow in the wind around him from the trees which framed the land he walked through. He wished for a worthy adversary, to prove his strength one again. His nose then sniffed in a familiar pair of scents.

He half smiled for a moment, before turning his head.

Kanzenmaru didn't travel with Kagura often, but his son and mate were always something he could handle seeing. The smile disappeared within a heartbeat as he prepared to meet them. Jaken knew what was coming and immediately moved to his master's side as well.

When he saw what arrived instead of Kagura's feather, Sesshoumaru's eyes only widened, shock coming into mind for a brief moment and quickly found itself replaced by one simple thing... Rage. Kanzenmaru could see the narrowed vision of his father meters away, this would not go over well he already knew.

"What happened?" Came the sharpened question.

"I... don't know. I came across her, her blood was on the wind." Kanzenmaru answered impartially. Inside he was worried, concerned, his mother had looked as though she was dead on the ground when he found her.

Blood on the wind? She must have been bleeding for at least an hour, left there to die like some miserable low-class demon. Wounded and left to just... bleed away. Sesshoumaru walked towards his son with a heightened pace, snatching Kagura's unconscious form from Kanzenmaru, looking down at the badly injured woman now in his arms. Who would wish to do Kagura such harm? Was she merely at the wrong place at the wrong time? Was it one of his enemies, even one he'd never found out about?

Where was Sora?

"She had Sora with her."

Kanzenmaru didn't want to respond to this. He knew behind his father's cold exterior was a violent raging volcano, who as soon as he was satisfied with Kagura's safety, would be intent to find the one's responsible for this and kill them in a brutal, quick fashion. It wasn't that he didn't want that to happen, if his father would let him, and he wouldn't, he'd help him in such an endeavor. However he also didn't want to be the one to tell Sesshoumaru about this either.

"Apparently they took Sora. When I asked her who, she just weakly said 'the Legacy'." Kanzenmaru said, trying to remain as detached as possible.

They had his daughter, he doubted for any purpose other than to manipulate him. Things were now coming together, they would use his daughter to attempt to black mail him. He would sooner see them die in agony at his feet, begging for their lasts gasps of air.

"I, Sesshoumaru, will deal with this."

Kanzenmaru swallowed before nodding.

"I can assist you father."

Sesshoumaru stopped at the words, looking towards his son. The son he'd helped forge. He looked down at Kagura quietly, not responding. She already seemed more relaxed in his arms.

"_The Answer is No, I Sesshoumaru have no need of such."_

_He then watched, he watched as his father, wounded, assumed his true form, howling to the sky itself. This would be his final stand, his final push. This would be the last time he saw his father._

When golden eyes looked back towards his son he couldn't help but feel some level of... pride. One day he would surpass him, but certainly not by killing him. He would surpass him for being everything he was, but everything he wasn't, and for doing what he couldn't. He wanted to tell him in that moment that he'd already proven he was a better son than he had ever been. That when he saw his own father going into the unknown, going to extreme danger, he offered no such assistance.

"I do not require your assistance Kanzenmaru." Sesshoumaru said quietly, nodding his head. "Return to the Castle when you are able, I am sure your family other than myself, wish to see you again." Sesshoumaru then said.

"Of course father." Kanzenmaru nodded, bowing his head slightly before his father was gone.

Sesshoumaru would leave Kagura at the castle with Kanna. Then he would hunt for the skulls of those responsible, their scents were still on Kagura, even if faint. Though Kanzenmaru couldn't help but feel it was somehow rigged, a trap. His father would kill him for interfering however, this was now his fight. He was rejected from assisting, and he would respect his father's wishes.

When he felt a cold win blow past him, his own long silver hair flowing in it, he couldn't help but feel it was telling him something. He closed his eyes again a moment later.

Even though he felt as though his actions were right... he couldn't help but feel what he said and did weren't actions of his own. Did he dance to his own tune, or was there another artist, playing everything he was?

"_Well done..." He rasped heavily, his lungs too injured to work correctly. "Uncle. I'd not... anticipated being killed by my own energy."_

"_Serves you right you son of a bitch." Inuyasha shot back. He looked at this creature on the ground with cold contempt, unlike how they'd all felt for Sutoomu._

The image flashed before his eyes, of the body resting in the timeless sphere looking at him. He couldn't remember its face, only that it reminded him of his father's. With every day he'd been away from the shrine he felt a small urge to go back. To go back and stare the dead man in his eyes again, eyes which shined back to him like two perfect gems, tinted with the blue light of the field.

Even with the nightmares and horrible visions, he felt drawn to it.

However it was something he could control, he was nothing if not determined and strong willed. His father had forbidden him once again long ago. He would only go back there when he felt he'd earned his father's respect.

Quietly, the demon looked towards the night sky. The stars reflected back to him quietly as he closed his eyes, feeling almost as if he'd looked at the same sky for an eternity, for lifetimes.

And still, despite it all... he had one final, dire image come to his mind, burning inside of it. An image he'd never seen before.

He could feel joy, and yet he felt horror personally. Part of him was exhilarated, it felt relieved... in this slide of time, this moment, he saw Kagura on her feather. A man with long black hair had impaled her with four long tendrils, penetrating her torso brutally. And in that moment he knew that she was _bound_ for death. And all he'd done was stand there and watch her _die..._

He felt sick suddenly, before breathing in carefully, feeling a cold sweat coming over him.

"Who am I?" He whispered quietly to himself.

This would pass, it always did... And even if he ignored the question, he knew that question was always there, as it always had been. And the answer was one he was always too terrified to want to know.


	33. The Legacy: Part 3

**The Legacy:** Part 3

A small noise came from next to Koga, he turned his head towards the little girl next to him as she finally came to. Thank goodness, he was starting to get worried she'd bit the dust. It was relieving because he didn't want to be stuck next to a dead kid, but also obviously because he would have some company.

"Mmmm..." The low sound of pain came from the little girl.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Koga asked, hearing only a choked sound of pain from the girl. Great, he was horrible with kids, especially hurt kids. His own pups back home were great, unless they needed something, then the greatness kinda wore off. Still, he wasn't entirely ignorant of how to behave around a kid who was hurt.

She however, turned her head towards him and just looked half terrified. This was someone she'd never noticed. She had no overbearing sense of smell like her father or siblings. She stopped a choked cry. Where was she? Where was her mother? She'd been hurt and she wanted her to run but she couldn't. Her breathing became erratic as she started to panic.

"Kid, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm stuck here too."

The little girl just looked terrified but nodded all the same.

"I want my Daddy." She finally said.

Koga gave a small huff in response. A little Daddy's girl? It reminded him of his own daughter. He could do this, he just had to keep her calm and figure a way for them to get out. After that he'd get back to his tribe, and then figure out what to do with the kid, help her find her parents if they were still around he guessed.

"Well, he's not around right now kid. But I'll tell you what, I'll keep you safe until he gets here, or we find a way to get to him, how about that?" He asked.

Sora nodded weakly to the wolf demon. He seemed nice enough, she could tell he was trying to reassure her everything would be alright. She didn't have many other choices than to trust him however.

"My names Koga by the way. Do you have one kid?"

"... Sora." The little girl answered uneasily, not entirely comfortable with the stranger.

"Heh. Cheer up Sora. We'll sort something out."

"Promise?"

"Yea, sure. I promise."

Koga stood up, looking towards the barrier. "All we gotta do is figure a way past that barrier."

()()()()()()()()

It was like watching a tank plow through the forest. Trees shattered and crumbled in his wake as he laughed, running ahead as fast as he could. Kyoko's large frame slammed into every tree in his path, he made no effort to dodge, no effort to evade, he only ran ahead. It was great fun really, each tree fought back for its very life, its wood tested against his strength, and each one lost. Routes were ripped up from the ground, bark was broken.

To his left, hopping through the trees, his dear sister Yami jumped from tree to tree. This was after all the last part of her idea, dropping off the Katana Koga possessed to the human girl Kagome in the village. They would either accept the ransom or try to hunt them down, in which case they would merely painfully take it from them.

"I can't wait to have the Legacy! Big sis says we'll be unstoppable with it! Then we can be true demons!" He laughed.

From the trees Yami just listened. He was so primitive, thinking of things only in power and strength. Once they had the legacy she would be _beautiful_, she'd no longer be tainted by the human blood in her veins. A flavor of blood which came from some weak village girl who feared death so much. Death was something Yami herself never had to fear. She would live many years further than her mother had, or ironically than her father. And she would live most of them in a state of perfection.

Each motion her legs made between leaps would seem perfect to the outside observer, agility and grace seemed to resonate from her frame. Perhaps her arrogance was well placed.

"I think its coming up ahead." Kyoko declared, his huge frame breaking through the tree line into the farm fields near the village.

Yami only watched as her dear half-brother laughed, watching villagers scatter and run for their lives.

"Look at them Yami! Look how pathetic they are!" He laughed, almost like a child laughing as it stepped on helpless worker ants.

"We aren't here for the villagers you fool, we're here for the Legacy." Yami snapped angrily, landing next to him. "And big sister wouldn't want you making such a fool of yourself. Besides, I'm willing to bet we'll have guests shortly-"

An arrow shot past their heads, slamming into the trees behind them as Yami only smiled.

"The next one won't miss." Kagome promised.

"I'm so sure, Priestess Kagome? Is it?"

Kagome had aged well, for a woman of the age of 39, she looked very well, especially given the era. She always would thank Inuyasha of course, even if sometimes with a sarcastic smile.

But she was dumbfounded by the fact these demons she'd never met knew her. Her eyes then flashed up to their all too familiar ears. She felt her heart contract as well when she felt their demonic energies.

"... Katsuramaru?" She whispered in near horror.

Yami was surprised herself. Katsuramaru? She tried to think where she had heard that before. It was a name left unspoken amongst the three of them. She looked towards her big brother.

"Do you know any Katsurasomethings?" She inquired with a devious smile.

"No, maybe the Priestess is beginning to lose it." Kyoko responded with a rough smile, taking a step forward.

"Now brother, we aren't here to fight. We're here to deliver the message."

In the distance, a red robe wearing male as well as several others came rushing over.

Kagome knew she had to buy time, but also noted how these demons were behaving. They were largely laid back, they didn't seem to regard them as threats.

"You will bring us the Legacy. Or the Wolf Demon will die." Yami said, discarding the Katana in front of her.

Kagome knew right away who the Wolf Demon they referred to was. They hadn't seen Koga in... eight years? Yes, eight years, and now _this. _She knew he and Ayame had a family and that he ran the wolf demon pack still.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, running as fast as he could.

"What is the Legacy?"

"It is the Legacy!" Kyoko said furiously, not understanding why Kagome couldn't know.

"Calm down, you big idiot." Yami sighed. She then turned to address Kagome.

"It is a sword, my sister informed me as to its name. You would know it as Tsumeken."

_Katsuramaru_. Kagome almost froze as Inuyasha arrived, Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Alright you bastards. I'll kill you if you make a move." He declared.

He was glad he arrived in time, Kagome could have been hurt like this. But they didn't seem to be being too aggressive, he wasn't sure exactly what was happening... yet.

"It is unfortunate my sister says I cannot kill you yet." Kyoko declared, his large grin appearing. "I've always wanted to pull your skull from your head as you _scream_ for mercy, Inuyasha."

"I'd like to see you try you big idiot. You think you can just march in here and-"

"The Tsumeken was destroyed when we killed Katsuramaru." Kagome declared to Yami.

Destroyed? How could have it been destroyed? Akumu said there had to be a Tsumeken for their ascension. The priestess was lying clearly then. She became angry now openly, her own teeth born.

"You only lie to us in order to hold its power and secrets from us! The Wolf will _die_ in three days without the Tsumeken! And then we will come for you once again to claim our prize, only this time we will not _ask_." Came the scornful reply.

Inuyasha saw these creatures for what they were. They were cronies, and not only that, they were extortionists. He knew Tsumeken was broken, hell, he'd been the one who did it. There was no way that these idiots could wield such a blade anyway.

"You guys wanna see what happened Tsumeken and Katsuramaru? Fine!" Inuyasha declared, hoisting up the Tetsusaiga.

"**WIND SCAR!**"

The last thing he saw from the two were smiles as the waves of golden energy smashed into the tree line. Each had disappeared without a trace. Great, this was just great.

"Tsumeken?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, looking frustrated. "Who the hell where these guys?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha seriously.

"I think they were Katsuramaru's."

Inuyasha's eyes just widened. "Feh! Yea right, half demons? Not a chance."

()()()()()()()()

Quiet, quiet summed up the appearance Sesshoumaru gave as he quietly laid Kagura down on the soft surface to rest. It was late now, and he'd arrived quietly. The scents of the attackers were now ingrained in his memory as he carefully stroked the side of her face.

It was strange, getting what you wished for that is. He'd wished for new adversaries to test his strength against, and as soon as such a wish came he found Kagura in a state near death, his youngest daughter stripped from him as well. He decided quiet simply that the ones responsible for this would die, slowly.

Pain was still etched into Kagura's features, she had a few fractures, things that would heal shortly he was sure. She deserved better than this, whatever had done this to her would _suffer._ He, Sesshoumaru, was not one to be trifled with. Whatever this Legacy was he would see it burn. Whatever these demons were, he would see them cast into those fires as well.

It was so long since Kagura had been at any risk, he'd taken peace for granted. He felt as though they would be together forever seemingly. He remembered vividly the look she gave him as she was cast into the wind the first time he'd lost her. He felt himself stiffen when he realized that was all too close to happening again. Would have this been enough? This last twenty years with her, this family he'd had and raised with her? He knew it wouldn't have been, he expected her to be at his side now for as long as he lived, even if they were apart for months at a time.

And now his daughter, Sora, was the one in real risk. After this would she still have her cute smile? Would she still dance circles around him so innocently? Or would she grow into the bitter role Kagura had from when she'd been left with Naraku from her conception? Would his daughter be the quiet, sad creatures he saw in the near abandoned human villages? Would she fear the unknown?

He felt himself nearly sneering with anger, but any such outward appearance was hidden behind a near mask of indifference. The only thing betraying this was the fading concern in his eyes, which was now beginning to once again shift into rage.

"I forget what it is to feel as you do." Sesshoumaru's ears picked up a far too familiar voice. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge the speaker.

"Mother."

"To feel that someone is so important." She then continued, walking gracefully next to her son, looking down at the still unconscious Kagura.

Once a long time ago she would have felt the same upon seeing his father in such a state. In fact she had. She idly wondered if Sesshoumaru's relationship with Kagura would end in the same way, or at the very least a similar way. His father was an ancient demon, even Sesshoumaru himself was by no means 'young'. She'd loved his father for centuries.

But love had a funny way of slowly being choked. At first they spent more and more time apart. Then they couldn't talk to one another as they had before. They transformed often for their meetings into their true state, and near the end he stopped meeting her as his true self. It was almost as if he refused to speak with her. They were always civil thankfully, but she could see over the last 150 years of their 'relationship' how things were going, she wasn't blind. She saw how it all started.

And then one day he just wasn't there anymore. To be left for a human woman... how... _humiliating_. She supposed it wasn't even her who had the love entirely leave the relationship. In her own way she still loved him, she'd grieved his death when she heard it years ago, but by then it was no longer her place to do anything for him.

"To know someone is important." Sesshoumaru corrected his mother, his eyes following her movement next to Kagura.

"Young love, it always starts this way."

"I am not young."

"But you are." She responded, before turning her head smiling at him almost playfully. "I would merely warn you Sesshoumaru. You have risked your life for this one's honor several times, have you considered what things will be in say... a hundred years? Right now you still have passion for her. How many decades will she be worth fighting for?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on her with real, cold rage.

Passion? He hardly experienced the meaning of the word. He knew what she was implying. He and Kagura would eventually grow apart, and she was asking him if she was worth defending now because at some point things would... _end_. It wasn't something he could imagine at this point. To end up like his father, what a disgusting prospect. And yet his own mother was encouraging him to be prepared for such a time. A time where he would become bored with Kagura, a time where how he felt was diminished. Don't risk your life Sesshoumaru, she's not worth it? One day she won't be what she is to you now.

How cynical of her. Part of this was the contemptuous relationship Kagura had with his mother, it had to be. This warning was designed to do nothing but separate the two of them, divide the two of them. He felt something towards his mother which he couldn't say he had before. It started to peak beyond just being angry with her when he grew to understand her agenda. Or at least what he felt her agenda was.

Kagura had given her the grand children she was always so eager to watch over. She was civil to his mother, even if cold, and it was mutual between the two. And yet the two almost seemed to have a rivalry for him even now. It had been twenty _years_ and this was still happening, and now his mother was forewarning him that one day he would not love Kagura, so he should not risk his life to avenge her assault.

"I, Sesshoumaru will not be talked to about in such a fashion about this." He responded with frozen ice attached to each word. "I am _not_ father. It may even go further than that. Kagura is not _you._ Perhaps I won't have a reason for my feelings to change so radically with time."

Kagura is not _you_.

The words took a moment for his mother to register. She felt as though her frame had been badly mauled by that one sentence. He was implying it was not just fate, or the actions of his father that caused the failure of her relationship with the Great Dog Demon. He was blaming... her? He couldn't have meant something so cold to her. Their words and manners had always been very formal to one another, but she was his mother. She merely wanted what was best for her son, she wanted to warn him not to throw his own life away at any chance for the ruby eyed witch.

What she received for her concern was... hate?

Perhaps he didn't know, her body language being left entirely unchanged. She would never be so weak as to let this show to anyone. To let the pain he'd just caused her in the open would just bring about more pain, perhaps more humiliation as well. This Wind Demoness had stripped her son's feelings from her. It was the way of things she supposed, no one would ever be good enough for her son in her eyes, she realized that. She just hadn't expected that someone like this _creature _could cause him to turn against her. Especially when she was attempting to provide him with advice, vital advice at that. She would never forgive herself if Sesshoumaru died because of this weak creature being injured.

"You only say this now, Sesshoumaru. My position will be vindicated with time." She assured him. "I can only hope that you do not endanger yourself so greatly that you do not live to find out the wisdom in my words."

"The venom of your words." The response started.

He saw more and more over the decades why his father may have sought the human woman. She was his mother however and he'd never voiced himself in such a way. Every time he'd had these doubts he reminded himself that it was his mother who had been wronged. His father had left _her_ for Inuyasha's mother, not the other way around. The poison that his mother had passed onto him in his blood seemed to be fitting.

"You have been attempting to poison Kagura's feelings for me since the first days you met. You have attempted to manipulate me as well. I had thought perhaps you would have changed in the last few years, but I should have known better. Father had wished you would change with time as well I suspect. Tell me mother how often did you attempt to poison his feelings as well? I always felt Father was the one responsible for the bastard brother I have, but now I can see that some of that assumption may have been wrong. Father's love for you didn't just diminish, it didn't just disappear. You killed it, slowly. You poisoned his feelings for you."

Such was the ignorance of her son. Such was his rebellion as well. All children had to find out on their own eventually. She thought he had long ago, hundreds of years ago even. But it was clear in relationships he was ignorant. As ignorant as she and his father had once been.

But despite all that, she felt her heart rip with each word. His accusation was one only those who hadn't been through it themselves could say... and yet it hurt. She'd asked herself for ten years after The Great Dog Demon left her if it had been her. She had wondered if it had been what she'd said or done. It was not as though she hadn't agonized over this question. Her son ripped into old wounds.

She couldn't verbally respond for nearly two minutes as she just looked at her son. With each heart beat of pain she felt more betrayed before looking away, looking at Kagura. She could feel herself openly sneer for the first time in memory.

_Fine, have her then Sesshoumaru. I hope only she isn't the death of you as Izayoi was for your father._

For Kagura herself though, she wished only the worst. She'd taken her son from her now permanently, or at least for as long as she was around. She couldn't tolerate what Sesshoumaru had just said to her.

"When she wakes she will be expected to leave." Finally The Honored Mother said, carefully turning, her sneer disappearing as she looked towards her son. For a moment he could swear he saw tears brimming in the edges of her eyes.

"And after you leave this place Sesshoumaru, you will not have a place here until you are prepared to apologize."

That was the final insult. He knew full well what her words meant. He was only welcome back here after time proved her right. The relationship would have to fail before he saw her again outside of perhaps a random encounter.

And despite her words, despite her poison, that wounded Sesshoumaru as well. The argument perhaps should have been avoided, she was his mother after all. In many ways he felt she'd forced him to pick. It was the thing she'd really wanted when she'd first seen Kagura he suspect. She wanted him to pick her, his mother, over Kagura. Kagura the one who disrupted her son unfavorably.

Kagura, the one he loved.

"I understand." He responded coldly, before feeling a hand on his cheek after a moment. He froze, feeling physical contact with his mother, while he was awake at the very least, for the first time in years.

"Be safe."

The last wishes from a mother, despite what had been said she still wished for him to be well, to be alive.

His cold appearance thawed, even if only slightly. He began nodding, slowly moving his hand to hers, taking it from his cheek. His hand was much larger than hers. Carefully he closed his hand around hers. It was some kind of strange bond.

"Thank you. Goodbye mother."

He still used the title she'd had his whole life, mother. He saw the smile appear on her lips, and he felt her hand slide from his.

When Sesshoumaru walked from the room, memories flooded him. Memories of his childhood of the caring creature above him, teaching him the ways of the world. Teaching him the hostility of the world, and teaching him to defend himself from it.

"_One day Sesshoumaru, you may have to make a choice about where you will go or what you will be. And when you do I may not be there. But I am your mother and I will always be there."_

Those words, the words he heard from her when he was 12, were no longer true. They were no longer true because of him. And because of what she predicted, and what she expected of him if he ever came back here... he hoped he never saw her again.

When he stood in the courtyard, he felt a cold wind blow past him.

His thoughts drifted to Kagura. He'd made the right decision, his mother was the past, and Kagura was his future. He couldn't understand how anyone could tire of the wind.

With that, his feet took off from the ground as his body shot into the air.

All of the internal conflict, all of his sorrow and rage over having to make this choice, would easily be taken out on those responsible for causing the situation itself. The ones who had assaulted Kagura and stole his daughter Sora away from him.

()()()()()()()()


	34. The Legacy: Part 4

**The Legacy:** Part 4

It was with a heavy sigh that Inuyasha continued to walk along the dirt path. This was the first time he, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Bankotsu had left the village all together in years. The last time had been ironically when they last met Koga. Bankotsu and Koga had managed to beat one another up _very_ badly before much could be exchanged.

Hopefully this time things would go better of course.

Inuyasha couldn't help but hate the fact they were knowingly walking into a trap. He supposed that was the part that just irked him more than anything. It was walking into something they knew could end their lives. Another bothersome fact was this life risking business was for Koga. He didn't even _like_ Koga. Alright, okay, so MAYBE the wimpy wolf was his 'friend' and he didn't want to see him die. MAYBE...

_God damn it._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He hated all these attachments sometimes.

The two half demons they came across couldn't be _that_ powerful in all honesty, so he was wondering if they had further assistance. Koga was pretty tough, bringing him down was something even Inuyasha would have to put some effort into doing. Damn it, he didn't want to be doing this right now. Especially with the kids all grown up, or at least starting to get there, he really wished things had leveled off a bit in regards to adventures. This one hopefully would be a short adventure at that.

Bankotsu for his part just walked with an excited grin on his face. As soon as he'd heard that potentially powerful demons had attacked the jack-ass wolf prince, he was all over it. Sango had reminded him, rather severely, that he shouldn't be happy over her _friend_ being in danger, and when he ignored it he received a blow to the side of the head, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. It'd been months since he and Sango found something challenging, largely she just went and helped poor villages against the demons which now seemed to roam the countryside as never before. That was _boring_, there was no skill in doing that. Hell, Mei and Akiko were more than capable of handling most wimpy demons.

But these ones? These ones sounded tough. Avoiding the Wind Scar? Taking out Koga?

_This is going to be awesome. I'll get to test my strength, its been so long._

Bankotsu was far luckier than Kagome in another respect. Banryu, the demonic weapon he'd made a pact with, was preventing his aging, at least not at the same rate as a regular human. The stupid old monk at the village always whined at him to 'cast away the evil and vile tool of demons', but Bankotsu usually just laughed it off and patted him on the back, and then proceeded to assure him nothing was wrong.

Kagome for her part couldn't help but feel _tired._ She was getting older, everyone here would never say it, but it was there. Inuyasha barely looked a week older than when she first met him, Sango had barely aged a day, and Bankotsu was the same. They were all her friends, even Bankotsu now, but they weren't getting old, she was. Certainly they were older in the sense of years, but they weren't aging. It made her _sad_, because she knew what that meant. One day, years from then, she would leave Inuyasha and her children behind, and they would keep on going. Only a violent intervention would end their lives, but hers would end because she was a human being.

In a way she was happy for her friends, and she was sad for them, and herself. Human lives were so short comparatively, and how many people would they know, would they love, who would just slowly age away?

Even now, as they traveled to save her friend, another friend who would surely outlive her if she could help save him, she realized that with aging came a lowering of one's vitality and constitution. She was having trouble for the first time in her memory, keeping up with her friends. She was also too prideful to say 'wait up' or 'can I ride Kirara for a while'?

The only one who seemed to notice Kagome's plight was her friend, her best friend, Sango. Sango was the only one there who really seemed to understand that Kagome would die one day. Inuyasha would never admit to it, and Bankotsu would never think of it. Sango remembered what it was like watching those elder to her, age and die however. And she saw the same thing in Kagome. She knew Kagome was beginning to slow down, thankfully she wasn't in bad shape yet, but she was hardly the Kagome who had helped kill Naraku. She was Kagome, mother of three and village Priestess and Healer.

Sango also knew she had been blessed in some small way with the curse she'd been given by Menomaru. Her children and herself would live on for a very, very long time. They would meet many people and experience many things, many more than they would have in life as humans. But the curse was they would lose many of those people well before they expired. A long life had blessings and curses, and she was thankful that she had someone she could share that with...

"I wonder if the bigger one you talked about will go down in one swing or two!" Bankotsu laughed, hopping past another log.

She internally sighed. _Maybe person is a bit of a stretch, tireless pig headed force of nature may be more fitting..._

All the same, the collective group of adventurers, even if wiser from their previous travels, continued down the path, following Inuyasha's rather excellent nose. Two half-demons couldn't be so bad, could they?

()()()()()()()()

Feet planted themselves in front of the small home near the edge of a village in poor repair. This home was familiar to him, he'd been here many times in his life as well. In many ways it was always thought of as one of his second homes. The home of his 'big sister' Rin. Rin, who had settled down with some demon years ago. The family was always here to see her, though by family it was largely he, Kanna and Sesshoumaru. Sora was too young to really know Rin, and though Kagura cared about Rin, her visits were far less frequent.

This was the place where Kanzenmaru would go if he felt he couldn't go home. This was the place where he always felt welcome no matter what. Even if he was plagued by visions and memories not his own. Even when he could barely tell who he was anymore.

Rin had a way of... of just knowing what to say and when to say it. He approached the small home as he knocked on the door.

Surely enough, a brown eyed woman opened the door, staring back at him as she smiled warmly. This was a welcome surprise, first Sesshoumaru, then Kanzenmaru, and only a week ago Kanna. It was like everyone was thinking of her at once.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" She asked with a genuine smile, stepping aside fro her 'little brother'. Kanzenmaru of course took this as a cue to enter her home and did.

Kanzenmaru found it most pleasing to sit on the floor across from her, both of their legs crossed, the signs of her five year old present, though clearly she herself was not. Rin's mortality was something that was forbidden to be spoken of amongst the family. She was treated just as though she was anyone else in their pack, and she would be treated as such for as long as she lived. But right now Kanzenmaru could only think of how mature she looked, and in a good way.

He remembered how bubbly she was even 10 years prior.

Rin however was looking at Kanzenmaru quietly. She had always felt the internal struggle in her 'brother', ever since he had been six years old, and whether he would admit it or not he seemed to be flying apart right now. He was sitting awkwardly, he was trying his best to think of anything other than what plagued him, that was probably why he was there. When she'd asked years ago what had happened she'd been told not to inquire, but she seemed to be the only one not blind to the changes in her brother. And the only one not blind to his struggle.

"Kanzenmaru?" She asked after a moment, moving her hand out to his shoulder as he looked back at her.

"Why did you come here to see me?" She then asked lightly.

"I... I. I'm not. I don't. I can't-" He just stuttered like some weak child.

The chaos was too much to explain, but even as he sat there he felt himself dwelling again on what he'd seen. He dwelt on the visions he had, the waking and sleeping nightmares. The flames, the bodies, the actions against those he loved. He was always horrified and yet engrossed by what came around him.

"I'm afraid." he finally answered in a calm, sane tone, the same cold tone he'd learned all too well from his father.

That was something Rin had never heard from anyone seemingly. He was _afraid_? Afraid of what? Something became clearly wrong. She could almost feel him tremble.

"Why are you afraid?"

"... I see them. I see the people I've killed. I see everyone I hurt. But its not me Rin, I haven't killed anyone, I haven't hurt anyone. And I'd never hurt mother or father and yet... and yet... I hurt them. And it pains me."

He remembered the visions. They were almost like memories now to him more than visions, memories of him feeling a sense of triumph when striking down those he loved. And once again the question repeated, who was he?

"Kanzenmaru? Why is this happening? What are the visions of?"

She was afraid to ask, she was afraid that somehow this would push him ahead. She felt scared along with him in this moment.

She felt her heart stop with the look he was now giving her. It was the look that someone else had given her when she was a child. She almost froze when she realized something... who Kanzenmaru _looked_ like.

"... They are of me trying to kill mother. Burning down villages, killing people... They happen so quickly and... my arm. They cut off my arm."

No.

No this was not what Rin wanted to hear. What did she tell him? He was having memories from a mad man come to him? What else could she say? She didn't know anything else to this.

"It... It sounds like Katsuramaru."

He froze upon hearing that name, his eyes tracing to Rin almost immediately as he struggled to find his breathe. That _name_... It suddenly made things fall into place. He didn't even know what that name meant, but he almost felt as though as it was... his.

"Kanzenmaru?" Came another cautious call to him.

He almost didn't recognize her speaking to him for a moment before his red eyes shifted back towards her.

"Who was Katsuramaru?" He demanded, it was a tone he'd never used to address Rin before. Before she could even answer it felt as though an iron grip came onto her wrist, preventing her from pulling away.

And then, another voice cut in.

"_**He is the Legacy."**_

()()()()()()()()

_There is another you must find._

"Who?" The voice whispered in response.

_Lord Sesshoumaru's favored child, the human girl, Rin._

A revolted look came across the half-demon's face.

"Why?"

_Sesshoumaru will come for the girl, Sora. He will defeat and potentially kill Yami and Kyoko. Rin will give you leverage until you can find the Legacy._

"And then I can be... complete?"

_Yes Akumu. Then we can all be complete._

The dagger she always held in such secure holdings hummed to her. It was always the voice which had guided her. It was the one that had told them how to live, how to fight, and how to become full demons. It was apart of the Legacy of her father, apparently it was even her father's voice. It was a piece of him, even if only a tiny fragment, there to guide them into restoring him.

Akumu had long since left the cave, she'd left it to do what she had to do, restore the Legacy, restore her father into the world. And then he would not only take a terrible revenge on the fools who had wronged them, but he would allow her to ascend to the status of a full blooded demon. Then he could be proud of her, then he could forgive her for her human blood. Human blood which corrupted her very body, her mother had been a vessel of necessity only.

In many ways the idea that the woman who had raised her until she had been eight was inferior hurt, but in more ways it made sense. Once she had been introduced to her father's... her father's legacy, she understood entirely what needed to be done. And then Kyoko and Yami understood.

Yami and Kyoko, her half siblings. They would be so sad when they found she was not at the cave... they would be so sad that father would not be there to bring them to demonhood, full, proper demonhood. But his voice was telling her she needed to act now, and so she had to.

When she arrived at the village, she immediately caught the scent of Sesshoumaru, he'd been there at some point earlier. And she also found another dog-demon of some sort on her nose. All she need do was follow Sesshoumaru's scent to find the woman.

She found the small home, she found them inside... and she heard an all too familiar name.

Katsuramaru. Her father's name.

"_**He is the Legacy."**_

Her focus was no longer on the brown haired human however, but the silver haired male. His scent was not too far from Sesshoumaru's... but it was there. And for a brief moment, she could swear she was meeting the dagger itself, in person. The dagger around her belt pulsed with excitement, it pulsed with joy even.

She idly wondered why, and wondered why her father ceased speaking to her.

Kanzenmaru stood, standing between Rin and Akumu, eyes narrowed on the female half demon before him.

"Then why do **I** see Katsuramaru inside my head? How is he the Legacy?" Kanzenmaru sneered. "Why does he haunt me so? Why does he torture me?"

He wanted answered now. He wanted answered as to why he was forced to go through this, why he was forced to feel what this man had felt, to see what he had seen. He wanted most of all for it to **stop**. He wanted to have moments where he could look at his mother without the itch in the back of his mind, screaming at him to despise her. To despise the woman who had cared for him, the woman who had brought him into the world.

_I... can... feel... him. He is not Tsumeken, he is better than my Tsumeken... He is me... he is the Legacy._

Akumu just stared at this young demon for several moments, the words from the blade around her waist settling in.

"Because you are the Legacy." She finally said, before her smile formed into a long smooth line. "You are who I have wanted to see my whole life."

Kanzenmaru froze, realizing this woman's scent was the same that was on his mother, she was responsible for Sora as well. He snarled, his lip curling up as he realized this.

"You bitch! And you attacked my mother! And my sister!" He shouted angrily. "Tell me where my sister is NOW!"

"You are so concerned about them, and yet not concerned at all as to who you are? You said he haunts your memories? They are your memories. You and Katsuramaru are one and the same."

Rin was now standing, she wanted to almost strangle something from her lips to tell this demon to stop.

"You have done everything he has done. You killed everyone he killed. And most importantly, you tried to rid the world of the vile creature Kagura, and the fallen Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, only to be killed by the Half-Demon Inuyasha in the attempt. You even sired me. I was to be your avenger if needed. I have served you father, and still serve your will." She then said, stepping towards him looking almost desperate.

"I have only done as you asked."

His eyes traced to the dagger around her waist, it pulsed. It seemed to be drawn to him, and he to it.

_Take me..._

His eyes couldn't turn away, just as they couldn't turn from the body from all those years ago, the very thing to start the nightmares he felt.

"Please. Do as you've always promised, I have done all you asked of me."

He didn't know what she meant, and his eyes just became cold. This wasn't who he was, was it? Some creature who... he couldn't think, he couldn't understand. Memories of violence and strife plagued him with every waking second now, the closer he was to this creature the worse it became. He even had images of a physical union with several humans, something he could have done without.

He looked towards Rin for a moment, just seeing the pleading look from the woman to him.

"You don't have to do anything Kanzenmaru. Kagome should be able to figure this out. You can be well and everything can go back the way it was."

No.

No it couldn't just go back to what it was before. He needed more answers, he needed to understand. But he did not need this... creature.

"It doesn't matter." Kanzenmaru finally said, just looking down at the female half demon, this cultist, with disdain. He could feel how much stronger she was than he, but it didn't matter. "I will sort things out on my own, half-demon. My **own.**"

He then proceeded to walk past her, the female half demon being left behind in shock was he just walked away from her.

Akumu stood there for a moment, before turning to follow the full blooded demon. No, nononono he couldn't reject her! This was her purpose, her existence, her only chance to move beyond being what she was.

Kanzenmaru on the other hand knew where his real answers were. He knew where he would find what he had to. He would find it at the village... at the Shrine of the Bone Eater.

()()()()()()()()

Sigh.

That seemed to be Souta's attitude for the time being. He was back at the village now, or at least approaching it, for the first time in months. Everything had just been _fucked up_ back where Kagura had been found. Things like that just didn't happen anymore. What did you say to your friend when you were with him when he found his mother brutally beaten and his sister abducted? How supportive could you exactly be to that? Especially when your friend just wanted to get out as soon as possible it seemed?

Still, he wouldn't mind seeing his mom and dad. He'd yet to achieve many great things since heading out on his own admittedly. He'd not become some super warrior like his father, though clearly he could fight most demons. He'd not found anything particularly noteworthy either. He also knew his mother had wanted him to live a more simply life, but how could he? How could he want a simpler life when he heard of all the adventures his parents went through? He knew Ryuko was the exact same way. Why want a mundane life when there had to be some adventure to be found?

Ryuko did indeed feel the same way about adventure, about not wanting to just be in the village or a nearby one for the rest of his life. Just as Bankotsu did, he wanted power and prestige. Though perhaps he was a bit more level headed about it than Souta, he still maintained a certain level of residence inside of the village.

He honestly wished he had a weapon such as Banryu, like his father had. A weapon which increased his strength and gave him further abilities. In two years time he'd be older than Bankotsu was when he received Banryu, so there was some urgency in this quest for him. He'd hoped that he'd find an acceptable weapon by now, traveling with his friends, but so far not much had come up. Whenever he asked his father about the mighty blade and how he got it, he just got an amused laugh in response. Silly old man. His mother had given him a pair of swords made of demon components, bone in fact, but it wasn't the same as Banryu.

Slowly the two walked over the muddy ground into the village, noting a distinct lack almost immediately of their parents.

"Hum. Wonder where they went off to."

"They had to go stop some bad demons who came to the village and threatened one of their old friends." Jinenji's voice remarked, ever calm and peaceful as always as he turned to them.

"Thanks Jin." Souta said in response, stretching slightly before finding himself staring down Kasumi.

The 14 year old's silver hair hung over her features for a moment before she looked up at him, crossing her arms angrily.

"Where have you been for the last few months?"

"Out and about, c'mon sis. I'm a grown man, see? Totally grown man." He said, sticking his thumb in his chest dramatically, his acting skills could use some work however.

"Well mom's been worried. If it wasn't for the fact Ryuko came back all the time and said you weren't dead she'd have a fit."

Kasumi found herself bothered by how selfish she thought Souta was. It always boiled down to him, or him and his friends. Family seemed to always take second place and she was sick of it. What did he want, to go off and prove he was better than their father? Well, she knew that already, but it just seemed so childish and stupid. She didn't want to follow in their parents footsteps, she wanted to make her own. She wasn't going to be a warrior like Inuyasha or a healer and Priestess like Kagome. She was going to find her own path and be _her_.

"Well, not dead, and mom's out. So I guess that's just life now isn't it?"

Kasumi just took in a calming breath, she wouldn't kill him for being such an ass.

"Well, whatever Souta."

"Yea, well whatever to you too Kasumi."

Ryuko watched the exchange and just noted it quietly. What a lovely set of siblings, they'd always fought when they were younger as well. The more things change the more they stayed the same he supposed. He couldn't wait to see his siblings of course, though he was always concerned there may be more if he showed up at the wrong time. He loved his sisters, don't get him wrong, he just didn't want _fifty_ of them. Sango didn't age, and apparently at the very least his father wasn't really aging either. Yea, he didn't want another 30 or so brothers and sisters over the next few centuries. He really, really hoped they didn't either.

At least Kanzenmaru's parents weren't rabbit-demons like he always joked his were.

He had to run however.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check up on Mei, Akiko, Miku and Yuuka." Ryuko said to the arguing siblings.

"Yea, and a few years from now you'll add another six names to that list right?" Souta joked, receiving an irritated growl from his friend in response.

"You are an ass, even to your friends." Kasumi observed.

"Would you lay off me? Seriously? We've had a rough go of it ever since we found Kagura all torn up."

"... What?"

()()()()()()()()

Kyoko was still filled with excitement when running through the trees again, hardly just retracing his previous path, instead crashing a new wave of destruction through the forest. Yami of course still thought him an oaf as he did it.

The sky was darkening now with the coming of night, and clouds began to come into place behind them as well. It would still be hours before they made it back to the cave at that...

()()()()()()()()

Sora held onto Koga's back with her little hands as he climbed up the side of the wall, the barrier leaving a small hole near the edge of one of the rocks. He'd climbed up here three times already, just to make sure he'd be able to make it with the kid on board too. He'd never have gone through this much trouble for someone else' kid back in the day, before he ran into Kagome and Inuyasha. Damn it he'd become such a sucker.

"Where are we going?"

"To my pack." Koga responded.

"But what about my mommy and daddy?"

"Look kiddo, we'll figure this all out once we get outta here and where we're safe. Then we can look into getting you back to your parents, alright?"

The little girl made a noise he could only describe as one of happiness. Well, at least he had that going for him, as long as he kept the kid from crying they'd get along just great. With each arm moving past the next he made it to the top of the cave. He of course knew before even getting there that he and the kid were alone. He thought at least one would have stayed behind, all the same this was great however.

"Hold on tight kid. I'm not as fast as I used to be but I'm no slouch." He informed the little girl before he took off into a sprint. They needed to get some distance quickly. He ran of course towards the most familiar smell he knew of, his pack.

()()()()()()()()

Kyoko stopped dead in his tracks as Yami leaped to the tree next to him.

What was his problem?

"Kyoko, what the hell is it?"

In the darkness of the night his demon eyes could see what was in front of him. There was a flash of lightning across the sky, thunder booming out after it. In that moment he saw a man standing in their path, and now in this dark night he could only see almost glowing yellow eyes.

"A demon." He remarked, before grinning to himself, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh? And what demon is stupid enough to get in our way?"

"I, Sesshoumaru, have no times for your boasts or childish games. You will tell me where my daughter is or you will die."

Kyoko's smile only widened.

"This is Sesshoumaru? This? Oh this is too good. I've been wanting to get a crack at him ever since sister told me about him."

Yami however was much more reserved, this was dangerous. They should have Akumu with them if they were going to deal with Sesshoumaru. But now that he was here she _knew_ that Kyoko would start a fight.

"What are you waiting for Demon Lord?" Kyoko demanded, his armored arms glowing with energy as the inscriptions on the enhanced metal glowed a bright golden yellow. "Show me what you can do!"

Kyoko was always eager for battle, he was always eager to test himself against any foe. Even in his dreams, he found he could dream of only one thing.

Crush. Destroyer. Splinter. Smash.

Sesshoumaru just gave a noise of disgust towards the brute as he drew Bakusaiga. His eyes locked onto the large framed half-demon, before looking for a brief moment to the other. He could then sense something... the real threat wasn't the lumbering fool.

For that moment his eyes left the fool, the huge half-demon lunged forward at high speeds, roaring like a beast of even greater size as he brought both his armored hands up to come crashing down on Sesshoumaru.


	35. The Legacy: Part 5

Part 6 is already complete, and this needs to make up for a huge portion of that. Expect a large chapter here folks.

And thank you for reading :P

Just as a quick heads up. This chapter and chapter 6 heavily focus on Kanzenmaru. I made a decision to really make a focus on that for "The Legacy" given his deep ties with it. As soon as "Monster" begins, it'll heavily focus away from him, and back onto the main cast.

**The Legacy:** Part 5

The footsteps themselves were very calm, each one well placed, as if thought out years in advance by the very silent figure. Life seemed to be most liberating when merely going whichever direction the winds blew. She'd learned this in her youth, the wind danced and danced gracefully, and danced where ever it pleased, and so would she.

Formal dress was something she also lacked in, at least for her gender. Confining her legs to restrictions seemed pointless, as it would stop her from dancing the dance of death, a dance she did often. She certainly held much in common with her father in appearance, she did not even possess her mother's eyes now, save for the red coloring over what could largely be considered her father's eyes. Tall, lean, and quiet.

At only 17 years old Kanna was certainly a free spirit, free to walk any lands she pleased.

Her graceful steps carefully guided their movement past the body of the raider leader who had thought himself capable of slaying the daughter of Sesshoumaru. She felt a familiar wind blow past her, her cold features shifting to brief amusement as she merely took in the moment. She reached down, grasping the blade which had been left in its sheath. It was a fine sword, beautifully made with engravings along the blade itself, clearly it belonged to a man much better than this human filth.

She idly wondered what its story was, had it belonged to a Lord, slain years ago when Menomaru had attempted to purge the island of life? Had the raider himself killed the man? She was fascinated by it. So, she decided she would have it. She pulled up the sheath from the body, sliding the Katana carefully back into it before looking towards the ten or so remaining raiders, each one looking at her in horror.

"W-w-w-we didn't me-mean to b-b-b-b-bother you lady. L-look, we-we-we're just gonna..."

Kanna looked down at the sword idly, a small smile slipping over her again. Raiders didn't have a say in their fate, and certainly had their uses as well. They made excellent meat puppets in which to test one's self. The raider leader had died like a pig when he tried to touch her. She remembered his screams quiet well when the offending hand he offered so _graciously_ was broken, and torn away. She also remembered the look on his face when she cut his throat with her claws.

She wanted the blade to tell her more about itself, would it sing when she danced? She idly wondered this to herself as she continued to look at it, half-ignoring the pitiful human raider, begging for he and his comrade's lives. She also remembered something else, something her dear friend's father had once told her of swords.

Her father carried the Bakusaiga, an amazing blade, her uncle carried the Tetsusaiga, something equally stunning if not more so. What did she carry? She carried, now, the blade of a fallen human, who likely took this from another fallen human. That would not do.

She raised the sword quietly, looking down at it. For a moment a half-moon seemed to glow on her forehead as she closed her eyes. The men who watched this seemed even more terrified.

"I wish on you, Kazebuyou." She said, her eyes opening as she looked towards the men. "That with each life you take, you perfect the dance of death."

With a flash of moment the young demoness was upon the men, the blade drawn in one sweeping motion as the first man's bleed swept onto the ground. Each motion she made from then on seemed to be perfect, as if it was some kind of beautiful, bloody dance. Some tried to run, others tried to fight, others stood still in their shock as this young, stunning creature took their lives from them in less than seconds.

When the blade made the near silent sound of it flicking away the blood on the sword, she carefully sheathed it. Behind her, body parts, torn corpses, and the horrified faces of men were left. She most certainly liked to rehearse her dance, and now she had a companion to help her perfect it.

Quietly, she continued on her way, amazingly not a spec of blood on her bright white clothes.

()()()()()()()()

Slowly, red eyes began to peak open as Kagura groaned, her body almost unwilling to sit up. She felt herself move even if slowly to try to make her dream of sitting up a reality. She was at the castle, she could almost recognize this immediately. Idly she wondered if Kanzenmaru had brought her here? He must have, she realized.

She noted new clothes laid out for her, quietly she managed to stand, wanting nothing more than to have fresh clothes. After this she had to find Sesshoumaru, then she had to find Sora. She wondered idly if her son Kanzenmaru was there. She wished for little else than to make sure he was alright in that moment as well. For some reason Sora being in danger only made her wish to know her other children were well. She managed to override these feelings when she finished dressing.

Sesshoumaru first, then she'd obtain his help to find Sora and kill those bastards. She'd get her little girl back, and then she could stop worrying. Revenge was certainly an objective she would not reject. She was quite spiteful to those who wronged her, and it was a trait she would be more than quick to defend. Revenge was justice, and it was repayment for wrongs. And little else could be considered a worse wrong than stealing one's child.

The idea that Sora could be harmed or killed did not even cross her mind. Her daughter would simply be alright, that was how it had to be.

She however, could not have prepared herself for the ordeal she'd face.

As soon as she exited the room she stopped in her steps, seeing the familiar figure across from her. It was of course one of her _favorite_ people, her mother-in-law. She could also tell that the woman was unhappy, despite her rather cold outward appearance. Kagura also felt another emotion, it almost dripped off the in-law, contempt, Contempt for her no less. This would simply be one of those discussions she could never share with Sesshoumaru, one of the ones where she and his mother argued about the future of the children.

This had to be about Sora. This had to be poison laced words for her. Kagura knew she'd be told she was a terrible parent, and how could this have been allowed to happen to her daughter. Kagura's own features were already geared towards that of annoyance and half way towards outrage, as if preparing for the onslaught.

As usual of course, Kagura had no intention to take any such accusations lying down.

Instead however, the silence between them only seemed to grow. The other woman said nothing to Kagura, her eyes just glued to her. What was wrong? There had to be something off, Kagura then realized. She felt the hostility to her magnify with every second. The Honored Mother's face did not need to change, her eyes had to tell the whole story.

"I suppose you are quite happy with yourself." Sesshoumaru's mother then remarked, finally breaking the silence. "You have stripped him from me."

_What?_

Kagura wasn't quite sure of what to make of such a comment. She'd stripped Sesshoumaru from her? How could she have done that when she was laying in a bed, she could only assume? She didn't even know Sesshoumaru had been there.

"So I'm to blame once again, old woman? Tell me what have I done this time? Have I not met your expectations as Sesshoumaru's spouse? Have I not met your expectations as the mother of your grandchildren?"

The Honored Mother was furious over the level of vanity this creature showed. Of course it had to be about her behavior, it wasn't just because she was _alive_ and she had forced her son into the delusion that love was somehow forever. What a shallow creature.

"He chose you, Kagura. He chose to defend your honor. He chose to run off on some quest for his daughter, a quest I suspect he would not need to go on if you were capable of defending her. I urged him to be practical instead. And now he has decided that against all the odds, he will somehow not only save his daughter, but never leave you. And you will never leave him."

The older demoness's face finally twisted, showing a small level of her distaste for Kagura.

Kagura felt the words said to her, but made no comment at first. For now she just watched the older woman and listened. Clearly, Sesshoumaru and his mother had a fight, a fight which the old woman lost to her son. The son that would defend her first. Kagura in that moment didn't feel hate for her mother-in-law, but rather felt relief. Sesshoumaru had stood up for her to his mother. Often he never got involved in their disputes.

"You will be the death of him."

That made Kagura's feelings harden, almost like a sheet of ice herself as she let her eyes narrow on the older woman.

"You and your weakness will leave him stranded and dead, just like his father. If you loved him you would leave him. Instead, he now will not return here. He is likely to die before he can, and even should he not... He will not be here until he finally sees the light, and rids himself of your person."

Kagura finally had enough. It took twenty years for her to say this.

"Well good luck with that. You know what? I'm glad he's not coming back here, because I'm not coming back here either. I only ever came here to make him _happy_. I put up with you because I love him enough to put up with you. But now that is over, I can tell you exactly what you are. You are an intrusive creature who thinks you always know best. If you always knew best you wouldn't have lost your mate-"

There was a pulse from Sesshoumaru's mother as her eyes flashed red.

"-You also wouldn't have lost him to some human witch. And you know what? If you'd probably swallowed your pride for once in your life it all could have been prevented. And I'm glad Sesshoumaru has rid himself of you."

It happened just as Kagura suspected it would, just as it had years before. The older demon reached out for her, attempting to grab her. This time Kagura was ready, her fan was already prepared as a huge gust of wind blasted the older demoness back.

Often the truth was half way between two things. It was highly unlikely that the Honored Mother, all by herself, had caused the Great Dog Demon to leave her, but that was hardly the point. It was about rubbing salt in the wound, something with which Kagura had little trouble doing for a woman she truly couldn't stand.

"You don't get to grab me to release that anger of yours. Anger I'm sure which Sesshoumaru left over from your falling out. Or grief. Or whatever feeling you have. And I'm glad I won't have to put up with you again. The only part of this I think is sad is that Sesshoumaru has to go through being abandoned by his mother because he can't tolerate her snide opinions any longer."

Just as Kagura turned to leave she only heard one thing from the demoness.

"So foolish and self-centric are the young."

She sneered at the remark, before continuing on her way.

She was the Wind, and she felt freed from yet one more shackle, and shackle she imposed on herself in order to appease the one she loved.

And now she had to find him.

()()()()()()()()

This creature still followed him, it followed him like a dog following some long lost master. A creature which by all rights he should have tried to kill by now. Kanzenmaru found himself wanting to lash out against the half demon, he wanted to strike her down. He could already feel himself craving the skull of this half-demon. But if he merely slaughtered her, it seemed to somehow demean how true or untrue what he was going to find was. It had to be untrue, didn't it?

How could he be this Katsuramaru? But then why had Rin mentioned him?... And the visions?

"_My Lord... allow me to take some of the demons from the underworld and use them to imbue the monk's staff. He will be driven mad by them as soon as he saves his love. Oh how joyus it will be, imagine it... he will kill his friends, or his friends shall be forced to slay him. Either way, we win, do we not?"_

Images flashed behind his eyes at the words, he felt his teeth grit as he held his head.

_I don't want to see anymore of these!_ He ordered angrily, stopping in his once dedicated movement to the village proper.

He wanted to be Kanzenmaru, that was who he wanted to be. He did not want to be this creature which slaughtered women and children, this creature who strove to kill everyone he cared about. The creature which would eliminate anyone and everyone in his path.

But worst of all, the creature which made him feel like it was justified. They had all been so _weak_. It made him think unfitting thoughts of his parents. Kagura was a lower station demon, in many regards... perhaps... unfit for his father. And his father... his father was not what he'd been told by his grandmother. He was supposed to rule great lands, instead he merely wondered in the wind. The wind which his lower class mother-

He stopped himself. He was justifying hating his own parents, the ones who gave him life. How could he hate them? How could he despise people who loved him so much. Not only that, but people he'd only ever wanted love and compassion from, even if both those emotions were in short supply.

He didn't _want_ to be this demon.

_He then heard a whisper through the flames before him._

_**You are no demon, Katsuramaru. Even demons feel more than you do. You... are a monster. Perhaps one even greater than Naraku.**_

_**"If I am a Monster, Kaguya. I would strive to be the greatest of them."**_ _He said to the burnt away figure which had once stood before him._

_One less ally, one more body._

_**"I will live on."**_

"Get out of my head!" He finally shouted. Years of frustration finally bubbling to the surface. He didn't care if he was yelling at himself seemingly, knowing nearby that half-demon was watching him. He didn't care about anything, all he cared about was ending this. It could end couldn't it? It would merely go away once he confronted it. He would be Kanzenmaru.

He would be Kanzenmaru.

He would be Kanzenmaru.

He would be Kanzenmaru.

He kept forcing the thought through his mind as he felt almost a pain develop at the base of his skull. What if he was this creature? What did it change? Did it change who he was? It had to, it meant that all the wrongs against this creature were wrongs against him, didn't it? Did it mean his friends were really not his friends? Did it mean that they really didn't know him? He didn't even know himself, how could _they_ know him. He reminded himself of this cold, hard truth in that moment.

They were an inferior half-dog-demon, and a boy who was part moth-demon. All of their siblings were. The other 'friends' from the village were humans, weak, disgusting humans.

He paused at that thought. Humans... humans were weak and pathetic weren't they? Even the ones with powers of the divine.

But there weren't just Katsuramaru's memories. He was reminded in that moment of the times when he was a child, playing with Souta or Ryuko. He remembered Souta's mother bringing them food or drink, or trying to help them if they hurt themselves somehow as they went on 'adventures'. Why was she weak and pathetic? Was it weak and pathetic to care for someone?

_**Yes.**_

He quivered with the word in his mind, he felt sick to his stomach, as if he'd just had the revelation. It felt as if his eyes were opened. They were worthy of his contempt and hate because... because they had compassion.

He breathed out finally, looking ahead, looking towards where he knew the village would be.

Rain started to come down from the sky, lightning streaking across it. The thundering boom of lightning made his determination somehow become more driven. Instead of the calm walk he once had, Kanzenmaru broke into a run.

Perhaps if he ran fast enough, he could outrun the specter in his mind. Perhaps if he ran fast enough he could stay Kanzenmaru.

()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru's frame within the moment of a heartbeat was already seemingly half a dozen meters from where Kyoko's fists slammed into the earth. The ground shattered, parts of rock exploded upwards and in all directions as chunks of the earth broke apart even further as the power from his arms sent shock-waves into the earth.

Dodging was clearly going to be a significant part of his plan while fighting this creature, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked at the furious half demon look back towards him.

"You dodged!" He declares, as if somehow that was unfair. It was an accusation sent at him with hate etched into the words, somehow Kyoko's world didn't make sense anymore, he'd failed to crush the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru in a single blow. Naturally, Sesshoumaru was not saddened by the half-demon's outrage.

Yami watched, she'd been able to follow Sesshoumaru's movements, unlike her rather brutish brother. He was _fast_, this was her first observation as she reached for her Ninjato, carefully unsheathing it as she began to flank the battle between the two males. Deception and distraction were the keys to any major victory over such a powerful demon.

For his part Sesshoumaru knew the second one would strike as soon as he was exposed. He would have to bring down the bigger mountain of a half demon first, and then deal with the other before she could assault him.

Quickly the offensive was taken by Sesshoumaru.

His body seemed to move so quickly it was almost like still images of movements between locations. Kyoko snarled as he prepared his armored limbs for the coming attack. Within moments the first strike from Sesshoumaru was delivered.

The south of the armored forearm of Kyoko and the Bakusaiga rang out through the trees as sparks shot out between the two enchanted metals objects. For a moment these two objects remained locked, each dog looking into the others eyes. Sesshoumaru's remained calm, cool and collected. Kyoko's were ones of rage and the passion of battle. Each warrior sized the other for the briefest of moments before Kyoko acted.

His spare arm swung towards Sesshoumaru in a sharp arc, attempting to seemingly take Sesshoumaru's head clean off. Instead Kyoko found himself swinging into nothing as Sesshoumaru pulled back his Bakusaiga and stepped to the side, in another graceful motion slashed along the side of the torso of the now overextended and exposed half demon.

Kyoko cried out in pain before stumbling to the side, one of his arms going down to hold the bleeding wound.

"How pathetic. For all your strength you have equal levels of stupidity. This battle is not worth this Sesshoumaru's time."

Kyoko's eyes flashed red at the remark, fangs grinding against other teeth.

Yami saw what happened. Kyoko had just lost it. Claws shot from his finger tips, and he almost gave a barking sound towards Sesshoumaru.

"Not worth your time? We'll see if you think that way when you lay dead at my feet!"

_No, you stupid idiot!_ Yami thought before rushing into a nearby tree, hoping at the very least the fury of his assault on Sesshoumaru would give her the moment she needed.

Wild swings came towards Sesshoumaru, each one he side stepped. Fists and clawed attacks were met with nothing but clear air. Sesshoumaru waited with each strike to anticipate the next, to find the best opening for his counter assault. Finally he saw it. He stepped inside of Kyoko's range, under one of his swings as he carved his blade across the big demon's abdomen. He found not even a flinch however, he had expected the half demon to be torn in two.

Instead the density of the flesh was too great.

He looked up to be greeted by Kyoko's forehead. The sound Sesshoumaru thought he heard was what it sounded like when a skull was slammed against an anvil. He almost fell back as he tried to regain his footing, only to find a huge blow come crashing across his face. He'd rarely been hit so hard with such a small area of concentration.

Trees broke and the ground twisted with Sesshoumaru's impact from one blow. His face was now pulsing with pain and his body had felt better before two thick trees 'broke' his fall. The half demon was already at him again as well. He drew up his blade, deflecting the first shot before taking his free hand, sweeping poisoned whips into the half demon.

This caught the bigger combatants attention. Pain. Raw, horrible pain blasted through the right side of his body as flesh sizzled and burned. His deep voice cried out in agony as he stumbled back, looking up to see Sesshoumaru preparing his blade.

"**Bakusaiga!**"

He froze as the green flare of energy exploded into him. Both his armored arms moved over him as they shielded him from the corrosive blast, a field of protection seemingly coming from them as they drained his energy.

He stood there, standing in the burnt and burning ruin of the long strip of forest Sesshoumaru had just devastated. His body trembled for a moment before he fell to his knees. His huge chest still heaved as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Finish it." He barely breathed.

Drawing up Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru had ever intention of doing so, walking towards the exhausted giant before he froze in place. He'd been foolish enough to run into the trap. The trees were positioned just right, were it not for her scent he would have surely taken the next step forward and risked himself an untimely end.

Kyoko knew it as well, he realized before he glared at the half demon.

"Do not think me a fool, half demon."

Kyoko scowled before he fall down to his side.

Yami for her part knew she had to act now, regardless. Sesshoumaru could execute her 'dear' brother in other ways that slaying him in close quarters combat.

Feet hitting the ground were heart, footsteps which sounded more like that of a small army. Her legs were moving so fast Sesshoumaru guessed she should be at him in under a second. He shifted his Bakusaiga as the two blades clashed.

The movements from the girl could barely be traced as he immediately went on the defensive, blocking each strike as best he could, sometimes she would hit his blade two, even three times, just to happen the point home how much faster she was. When he realized this he was already beginning to bleed. She cut at his arms, purposely, trying to diminish his swordsmen abilities.

Yami however, had the opposite problems of her brother. She was fast, agile and intelligent. But her strength was questionable, as was her durability. She knew she had to be on the attack, she had to bring down the stronger demon now, as if she did not she would surely be killed. She should really have run, rather than tried to save this obnoxious dolt. Family was no strength, and they were hardly loving siblings.

She hadn't expected however, the bleeding full blooded demon to kick her. All of her focus had been on outfighting his blade than when the powerful leg collided with her mid section she felt her entire body twist and slam into a nearby tree. Before she could even react past her natural response of giving a cry of pain she felt his claws around her neck, pinning her to the tree.

Sesshoumaru found himself once again being the judge and executioner of a lesser creature. The two stood quietly for a moment. The older demon noted a remarkable glint in the other demon's eyes. She was _terrified_, absolutely and completely. Curiosity of course got the better of him. Rin and Kagura had certainly weakened him, at least by his old standards.

"Why is it you cry, girl?"

"I don't want to die." She finally admitted.

"Why are you afraid of dying?"

Yami couldn't help it, she almost shook as she tried to think of her response. Why was she afraid of dying? She failed her task, she deserved to die. They would not find the Legacy now, they would never be purged of their human blood, and they couldn't serve their father any longer.

"Because I'm a coward. I'm afraid of death. But I don't deserve life any longer. I've failed, as has Kyoko. We are broken. We'll never be clean now, never. We'd live half existences, tainted with human blood."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel sympathy for this creature on a certain level. He merely regarded her for a moment.

"Where is my daughter?"

"... She is in a cave, to the north-east."

Much to her surprise Yami felt the claws leave her neck, before Sesshoumaru merely began to walk towards the North-East, seemingly ignoring her.

"Wait!" She called after him. "Why did you spare us!"

"You are no longer worthy of my time. I, Sesshoumaru, have more pressing matters to deal with than the affairs of half-demons. Especially half demons as lowly as yourselves."

And then, much to his annoyance, it was now raining.

()()()()()()()()

"Koga!" Ginta's voice rang out as the overjoyed demon ran down the side of the hill, leading to where the tribe currently was.

Sora was still hanging off his back, looking past his shoulder suspiciously looking at the demon. Koga noticed and just turned his head.

"Don't worry kiddo, this guy is in my pack." He reassured her.

"Wow, Koga, whose the kid? Better not be yours or Ayame'd be pissed."

Koga gave Ginta a special kind of look, the kind of look that said very clearly- Why are you so retarded?

It felt good to be home, even if home, it really did. Ayame and the kids would be here and it was familiar, and not the ass-end of some cave in the middle of nowhere with three crazy half-demons looming over you.

"Use your brains for once in your life Ginta. Think for a second, how would a dog-demon be my kid?"

"I dunno Koga, she's got the black hair goin' on. The only dog demons we've met all have silver and I think-" Ginta very quickly stopped talking. "Yea, I get the point." He finally swallowed.

Sora for her part just tiredly rested against Koga's back as he walked into the camp. There were dozens of them, and wolves everywhere. A few kids played off to the side, running around with one another. It reminded her of Kagome's village, only with more demons in it, and less farm land. At the very least she felt safe here.

The little girl sighed and just felt herself being off loaded by Koga.

"Yea, riding on my back ain't free from now on kiddo." He informed her, looking around the camp for a moment. "Where the hell is Ayame?" He asked, sounding almost annoyed.

"Whose Ayame?" Sora asked.

_My mate, who may kill me if she thinks your my kid like Ginta thought._

"She's my mate. Pups and her must be out." He then remarked, before noting Hakkaku walk by.

"Koga! Man, you were missing for a while? What happened? Ayame is gonna be pissed off if you just ran out. She was really worried, she went looking for you." He then said, blinking.

"Of course." Koga sighed. "When she gets back to camp tell her I'll be by our resting spot. I've gotta get this squirt something to eat."

"Oh man Koga, if that thing belongs to you, she is gonna _kill_ you man."

"Do you idiots all not have noises, really. She's NOT my kid."

"Hey! Who're you calling a thing?" Sora declared, looking angrily at Hakkaku. "My dad would beat you up for calling me a thing. I'm a Lady!"

Hakkaku gave a nervous smile at the two glaring sets of demons before he rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, sorry about all that. I just wanted to make sure. You know how angry Ayame would've been and I-"

Koga tuned his friend out as he sighed. He took Sora's hand, who smiled back up at him.

Yea, it did remind him of when most of his kids were still little. His little girl Tenshiyo was still about Sora's age. It was strange, she seemed so comfortable with him, but then again why not? He'd just saved her after all. Maybe this was part of what Kagome had always told him about.

"C'mon." He said, talking her over to the fire where a pig demon had just been brought in he could tell probably a few hours ago. He didn't know how much meat was in her diet, but that was clearly about to change.

It was strange, she'd only really mentioned her parents once, back at the cave.

"After this though, I've gotta start worrying about getting you home." He felt her little hand squeeze his harder for a moment before staring up at him, clearly some hero worship was going on here. "Aw! But we haven't had any fun yet!"

Koga just laughed. Yea, with an attitude like that Ayame would definitely think this mangy mutt was his kid, then he'd get the beating of a life time.

()()()()()()()()

Damn raining season.

Souta thought this quietly as he watched the village being barraged by the water from above. The wind picked up wildly a second later and seemed to screech between the homes. Great, this is just how he wanted the evening to be. Visibility was also becoming worse as the wind and rain picked up.

He closed the door after a moment. He was currently 'home', and had already managed to get into an argument with Kasumi. He could almost mouth how it went in a few seconds, but decided not to, the waters were already quite tainted around the house.

It had been great to see Taro and Noa however, his two youngest siblings were a blast, and they were growing up. A small part of him was almost bitter about that. Still, all the same, he was an adult now and had to make his own path.

His thoughts drifted a moment later to his friends, his best friends that was. Ryuko would be in the same boat soon enough, a full blown man of his own. If anyone would be able to handle it the best it would be him, despite being Bankotsu's kid he always seemed to be the most responsible. Kanzenmaru would be in the same boat himself, but he wondered how he would be different as a full demon. He didn't have to worry about his mother dying of age, or disease, and he was always so put together.

It hurt Souta to admit this, but Kanzenmaru was probably smarter than he was, by a fair bit.

Kasumi however had to walk up behind him, of course she did.

"You know, mom and dad may be a few days. I don't want you running off before they get back, they haven't seen you in a while."

"Well excuse me for having responsibilities." He replied, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"You run around with your friends and fight, and probably look at girls. If that is responsibilities, then yes, you have them."

Souta didn't want to put up with Kasumi tonight, as well intentioned as she was.

"I'm going over to Ryuko's, I'm going to see if I can hang there until you pass out, little puppy sister." Souta said, petting her ears as she became red in the face, slapping his hand away before he opened the door, walking out into the wet.

Ryuko opened the door to his own home, seeing his now soaking friend Souta as he just raised a brow.

"Hey, hey Ryuko" Mei's voice could be heard in the background. "Shut the door, you are letting all the warm air out."

He and his sisters had been preparing weapons. Akiko being as professional as always, and Mei being as unprofessional as always, it made for great entertainment of course.

"Uhm. I'm going out." Ryuko declared, turning his head before stepping outside, shutting the door.

"I could have gone inside, now we're stuck out in the rain." Souta said, sounding irritated.

"Trust me, Yuuka and Miku are going to be a handful tonight. Its better to be wet and cold than hanging around inside there."

Souta gave a small laugh. "Same boat as me then."

They honestly did try to find something to do inside the village. They really did, nothing seemed to need to be done. Well, at least nothing legitimate, the pair had decided on seeing if they could bug Jinenji and the farmers by switching up some of their equipment, this was mainly Souta's idea, until Ryuko noticed something.

At the edge of the village, a familiar figure stepped into view in the rain.

Kanzenmaru.

"Alright, this must mean he dropped his mom off and his dad cleaned house." Ryuko remarked as Souta turned his head as well.

()()()()()()()()

The village.

The village looked so much like the one which always burned in his mind. For a second he thought he could see the very buildings on fire once again, the very people there screaming and running for their lives. And for that second he thought somehow these two villages were not the same.

_They were_.

He did. He'd burned this village, he'd killed its inhabitants. It was _him._

"When you leave the shrine." A familiar female voice said from behind. "After you see the truth, will you accept me?"

"Do not speak to me, half-demon." The cold reply came from his lips.

His legs started to move once again, he walked into the chilled wind and the brutal rain. Eat drop of rain felt as though it was being pelted at him, the ground itself was a sea of mud and grass, explosions of water appearing across the surface. The sky above was dark and clouded, but then it came. The light came from the heavens as lighting arced across the sky, the world flashing white for a mere second before the darkness was on him once again.

"Kanzenmaru!"

His name echoed through the darkness and torrents of rain. He looked over to see two familiar figures. His _friends._ Were they still his friends? They were mongrel creatures, spawned from the loins of inferior creatures. Sango and Kagome were not bad people however, nor were his friends Ryuko and Souta.

Well, maybe Souta, he thought as he rolled his eyes.

His feet wetly stepped onto the muddy road in his path though, he didn't even turn to acknowledge them. It took Ryuko standing in his path, just as he arrived only 20 meters from the shrine itself, to stop his march through the cold rain and wet mud.

"Kanzenmaru, what happened? Are you alright? You look kinda out of it man."

Kanzenmaru's eyes were shadowed by the darkness of night, save for the faint red tint which came from them. He looked towards the concerned friend, Ryuko, with a calm exterior.

"Are you my friend, Ryuko?" He asked in a calm, quiet voice, utterly not reflective of the turmoil within.

Ryuko was confused. Was he his friend? The voice he was even asked in was strange, eerie somehow even. Kanzenmaru seemed to not even want to really reference him. Something was _wrong_.

"Yea, of course Kanzenmaru. All we do is hang out."

"If you are my friend, stay out of my way." He then felt the full demon shove him aside as if he wasn't there. He flew ten meters, only to land on his feet. Souta of course saw this and knew something was wrong. Where was he-

He saw the demon ever approaching the shrine.

"Kanzenmaru!" He shouted, running past Ryuko towards his friend. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know what could happen if you go in there? What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you remember last time?"

Of course he remembered last time. It became more and more clear to him.

"I... I understand what I need to do now. I need to see you again. I need you to tell me why you won't leave me alone." Kanzenmaru said, looking up at the building, ignoring Souta. "I... You shouldn't have been left here to die like this. I shouldn't have been left to die here like this. I shouldn't have let Inuyasha kill me. I... I was better than he was. I was a full demon, not some inferior half demon mongrel like him. But I'll be whole again soon. And then the visions will stop."

He seemed to almost snap out of it for a moment, his silver head turning to Souta, who was left too shocked for words for a moment as he heard Kanzenmaru ramble to himself. The wind seemed to pick up, almost wrapping around his friend as the air blew wildly around them, the storm intensifying.

Inuyasha killed him? What was he rambling about? He didn't understand.

"Kanzenmaru, please. You gotta calm down. What visions? Slow down."

Kanzenmaru seemed to freeze in that moment, grabbing his sword and drawing it, looking at Souta intently.

"_**Inuyasha.**_"

Souta then realized he meant him. He quickly grasped his sword's hilt, pulling it up to defend himself as the katana which his cousin held was slashed towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not Inuyasha!"

The look in Kanzenmaru's eyes was not that of a health man, he just looked intently at him, psychotically even.

"I will be Kanzenmaru." He just muttered to himself before furiously slashing his katana towards his friend once again, the sound of their blades clashing being drown out by the heavy rain.

Ryuko wasn't sure what to think as he watched this. He froze in place as the friend he'd known almost his entire life attacked Souta, and this wasn't some spar like before. This was a real attack. What did you do when your friend lost his mind? What did you do when they tried to kill your other best friend?

Ryuko internally froze, ironically of the three friends he had the most combat experience... but he'd never seen loved ones try to kill one another.

The blades continued to slash as Kanzenmaru drove his attack forward, it was all aggression. With each block the older half-demon was pushed back. Souta could only think to himself that Kanzenmaru had never fought like this before, ever. He fought like a man possessed.

Then the blue tint of energy swirled around his legs, blue fire rising from the ground. Souta had already taken this moment to back away from the fight as his friend stood there. A howl echoed out over the entire village as lightning streaked across the sky once more.

What... was happening?

Souta just stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"I will be Kanzenmaru." Was repeated again as he stared down his friend.

Souta felt panicked in that moment, feeling the demonic energies only growing. People were now beginning to watch from their homes. Some forward thinking families already rushing out into the rain with their children to get them as far away as possible.

Mei and Akiko saw what was happening minutes earlier. They had come outside now in full demon hunting garb, only to be frozen by the display of power coming from the teenage demon. This wasn't normal, and this wasn't what they'd ever known Kanzenmaru to be capable of.

Souta's eyes watched in horror as the blue dragon formed from the energy around Kanzenmaru, lightning running through it.

"**Dragon Strike.**"

"No way!"

The wave of energy cascaded through the air and ground, shattering earth, burning away rain, and blasting towards his victim. Souta felt something grab him, pulling him out of the way violently as the wave roared past, causing houses to begin to burn, and some to be blasted away.

Ryuko, now holding his friend Souta and breathing heavily, due to how close that was, could only hope that the people in those homes had evacuated.

At the heart of where the wave had begun, Kanzenmaru stood there, holding the katana with cold eyes glaring ahead.

He seemed frozen there for a moment, the rain still pouring down from above. He turned his attention away from the others as he turned back to the shrine. At the door of the shrine, the old monk Kuro stood, looking down at him.

Kuro could see the demon he watched over every day standing in front of him. Outside of a few small appearance differences, he would not have been able to tell the difference. But he could even feel the same demonic energy from this creature. This creature was Katsuramaru.

"You cannot enter." He said defiantly, his charms shaking at the end of his staff.

"I can do anything I wish old man."

Mei and Akiko landed to his back, he only heard their approach because of the rain bouncing off their bodies. Normally they would have been completely silent, already preparing to finish him. Demon Hunters...

Then he heard Souta and Ryuko approaching as well.

The old monk, and four half-demons.

"Kanzenmaru, its not too late." Ryuko reasoned. "Just put the sword down, we can talk about this. We can work something out. Kagome can help you, like before and-"

"That human woman? The one who cares? I don't need such weakness from a mere human. **I** will be Kanzenmaru." He repeated the final words with resolve, looking towards the old man first. His left hand's fingers already glowed with the deadly poison at the end of them.

"You already are Kanzenmaru!" Souta shouted angrily, frustrated. He was unable to understand what was going on, he had no clue what he meant by that. He would be himself? What did that mean?

Mei was the first one to move, she hopped towards him. As an instinctive reaction he lashed his arm towards the old priest, poison whips lashing towards him, just as he twisted his body to meet the Ninjato which Mei had thrust at him. The blade deflected he quickly threw a quick kick to her side.

Kuro was less fortunate, the whips slashing into the old monk's body as he cried out in his brief agony, before his burning body hit the wooden steps he had stood on.

Mei stumbled back in pain as Akiko, Ryukou, and Souta rushed in themselves.

They were all trying to stop him. They were all trying to stop him from completing himself, from stopping the nightmares. It wasn't even that they didn't understand, they were _jealous_ of him. He was a full demon, these half demons were _nothing_ compared to him. He was the son of Sesshoumaru, he was always meant to be special, a perfect warrior. His mind accessed memories he'd never known he'd had. Memories on how to fight the perfect battle.

Each one of his friends attacked him, now all four. He met each attack with deflections, each one receiving wounds for their troubles.

Souta's katana was knocked away only to find himself with a slash across the mid section, Mei was kicked once again, Akiko barely dodged poisoned whips. Ryuko was run through by the blade itself, had he not been a half demon, surely this would have meant death.

With a violent kick to the head Ryuko was brought to the ground, grievously wounded in the chest as he was he couldn't recover, not in time to continue the fight.

Next was Mei and Souta. A sweep of his blade cutting into both at once. Souta fell to the ground bleeding yet more, his body badly wounded now.

_I can't give up, I have to keep fighting._

Akiko stood there, breathing in heavily as she looked at the demon who just stared back at her, the wind blowing through his hair as it whipped violently in the wind. He was covered in blood, the blood of his friends.

The demon slayer knew he had to be stopped. He'd been her friend all his life, but what was he capable of now? The consequences be damned, her friend had to die today.

A pair of golden eyes watched from the the trees, the battle in the rain being illuminated by the burning buildings. Their orange flicker tinting the battle. Kanzenmaru would triumph over these weak half-demons. And then she would be given her gift for loyalty. He would come to his senses.

_Yes._ The voice from the blade whispered to her.

Akiko found herself pulled into the air before she could even properly attack. Her neck being crushed by an iron grip.

"I remember you. You are Akiko." Kanzenmaru said to the dark haired girl as he stared into her panicked eyes, her hands coming to his wrist, trying to get him to let go.

"I hate you. I hate everything you are. I hate your human blood and I hate your family. And I hate myself. No... that can't be..." he said absently, looking around confused for a moment.

"I'd always had a crush on you... or was it Mei? Which one was it?" Kanzenmaru asked, his grip not loosening as Akiko began to frantically kick at him, her legs doing no harm, changing no role in her strangulation.

"I couldn't have had a crush. No... not with human blood. Its impossible." He mused aloud, before looking back at the young woman, choking for life.

Akiko tried to mouth to him to let go, wanting to do anything she could to get through. Kanzenmaru's eyes just looked into hers.

"I remember looking into the eyes of the last half-demon I choked to death. Their last moments, filled with desperation for salvation, and then the final, agonizing release. It is a punishment fit for such a creature."

Souta had managed to pull himself up, barely using his sword for support. The Katana felt right in his hands. Akiko would die if he didn't do anything. He'd never lost a friend before.

That was a lie. Today he'd lost a friend, he'd lost one of his best friends. He'd lost his cousin Kanzenmaru, this monster wasn't the Kanzenmaru he remembered. He found the strength he needed, he found his feet.

"**Kanzenmaru!**"

Kanzenmaru's head turned sharply and with surprise towards his cousin, only too late. He'd been lost in his own world again, his right arm held up high as he choked the last seconds of life from Akiko's body.

_She swung upwards with all her might as a crescent of cutting wind slashed upwards._

_The roar of pain which followed was to Kagura, very satisfying. Katsuramaru's left arm, above the elbow, was cut cleanly away as the arm fell to her knees._

It was not his left arm. The well made Katana cut into the muscle and flesh of his right arm, before carving into the bone. Nerves lit up as if they were on fire as blood spilled from the wound. The blade slashed through clearly with the last of Souta's strength and Kanzenmaru's entire right arm below the shoulder dropped to the ground helplessly along with Akiko.

He stood in shock, his eyes filled with complete surprise and pain. A second later he howled in pain before stumbling back. As his howl of agony stopped he could only look at the lost limb in shock, before looking towards the injured Souta, trying to rise.

"You miserable half-demon."

Souta turned his head just in time for poison lashes to whip over his body. He cried out in agony as his flesh burned. Slash, slash, slash, the poisoned whip cut into his flesh, burning into his muscle and fat, melting to the bone.

Souta could no longer stand by the end of it, he just trembled on the ground. He barely was able to recognize the silver haired figure over him, looking down at him.

"Kanzenmaru." He just whispered briefly, his eyes looking towards him one last time as his friend.

And for his trouble, his friend plunged his sword through Souta's torso, stabbing through lung and rib cage as he put the sword to the hilt into his chest.

Souta didn't even have the strength to cry out in agony as blood came up from his mouth, and his head just rolled to the side.

Turning from the burning village all around him, Kanzenmaru stumbled into the shrine, the loss of his arm and so much blood beginning to affect him. He had to start using the wall for support, each step becoming more difficult.

And then... then he saw it. For the first time in 11 years he saw what haunted his mind. He saw Katsuramaru. He saw himself.

He saw the dead eyes looking back at him through time and space, the bubble itself flickering. He stood before it finally, his breathing labored.

Many had touched the orb before, their hands feeling as though they pressed against glass. Kanzenmaru's pushed into it, as the orb rippled like water around him.

From the outside one would notice blue energy pouring from the building in all different directions, the sutras which protected it bursting into flames. The sky illuminated.

From within, Kanzenmaru felt one thing.

Power.


	36. The Legacy: Part 6

It may be a bit early for this chapter, but I wanted to write it now rather than down the line.

This is going to be really one of the last chapters where an OC takes up so much space. It just kinda has to be written I find. I'd much prefer to be writing Sesshoumaru and Kagura, which will thankfully be restarting next chapter :P

Also, this chapter jumps around to random points in time. Those who have read earlier chapters will know as to when these events take place ;)

**The Legacy:** Part 6- Reborn

_Twenty Two Years Earlier:_

It felt so cold. He could see them all staring down at him as he tried to stay alive, as he tried to keep his lungs full of air, but they wouldn't respond. His body was betraying him. Behind him the fragments of his once mighty sword, scattered into a sheet of metal on the destroyed earth around him. He needed a way to sustain himself. He couldn't die like this, he had so many plans. This would _ruin_ his legacy, his plans to return were he killed. Tsumeken's energy still permeated this place.

He felt it and took hold of it, grasping it as he mentally began to call upon the powers around him, this was a well spring of time, he sat atop the Bone Eater's Well itself. Slowly he concentrated, tearing a piece of his own soul away as he choked, using that as the mortar for his spell. That would seal his legacy. How dare they strike him down like this? Did they think this would be his end?

He was Katsuramaru.

"Do not think yourselves fr...free of me. I will enjoy..." He coughed harshly as his lungs filled with yet more blood. "killing each... and every... one of **you**."

He would be reborn, to new flesh, to a new body. But he would leave enough of himself behind, enough behind to rekindle what he was. And the three creatures he left cursed to this world would be the ones to herald that return.

Naraku would be dead, and he would have the final laugh as he stood atop the bloated corpses of those who looked down at him now. Not everyone could have the last laugh, he thought as the field began to circle around his body.

The world for Katsuramaru became very... very dark.

()()()()()()()()

_Days Earlier:_

The village had been slaughtered days ago by demons. Most of the men lay about dead and only the old and enfeebled seemed to remain. Of the village of nearly 200, now only 22 people remained. They had also joined up with 8 survivors from the next town over.

Emi's husband had been killed in the fighting, the 19 year old was now trying to tend to the remaining children. She'd never had children of her own, at age 25 this was abnormal. But her husband had always been by her side, faithful. Now what was she? She was a widowed woman from an orphaned village, reliant soon on the kindness of others. She was also no fool, very likely that kindness would be the the exploitation of others.

She would go on to live a miserable existence, along with everyone here, and that was provided she lived so long. More demons or even human bandits may radically and miserably alter her life.

It was then that they heard it, demons... Only they clearly were not the ones on the attack.

She and four others, including two old men rushed the side of the hill where they heard it. It was the demon army from the night before, forty demons who had slain their families, their friends.

What they saw astonished them, a single man stood in front of them, his left arm missing even.

"Do you feel we fear you? We own these lands now, we will feast on all who enter them without our permission."

"Pitiful." The man responded, utterly uncaring, seemingly ignoring the demons.

The huge bull demon snarled before lunging towards the silver haired man. Even with one arm he grabbed the bull by his horns, within seconds the sounds of its neck breaking in five places could be heard as his huge frame slammed into the ground.

The other demons froze in place as the silver haired man just looked at them, they seemed afraid, each one staggered before wanting to retreat.

"To hell with it, letting any of you live will just waste me more time inevitably." He drew the long glowing blue blade in a long sweep. By the time he sheathed it the demons which had attacked their village lay in pieces across the land which they had once owned.

He paused, turning his head towards the hill for a moment, noting the eyes peering over it. He gave a half smile. Humans, pitiful little humans, expendable creatures who held no value for him. However...

His eyes narrowed. He'd not felt any suitable creatures since he'd disposed of Kaguya. Regardless of outcome that was something he did not regret.

The human dead also wreaked, he could pick up their bodies, at least one hundred of them with very few survivors overall.

_"You are so short sighted, clearly you and I would have to come to some agreement. I can assure you I detest you just as much. Unfortunately however I require someone strong to hold my legacy. And there are few powerful female demons left on this island."_

_"Then you will simply have to do as many other demons soon will. If you want a living legacy so badly, find yourself a **human.**"_

Yes, he most certainly did not miss Kaguya in the slightest, though some of her last words were now beginning to scrape in his mind. He was running out of time... Perhaps it would be a matter of quantity, not quality then.

The demon started to walk towards the hill, completely calmly as four of the humans ran from him almost immediately. Such fragile creatures, and cowards at that. But there was one set who still looked at him, red eyes met brown as he gave a half-smile. Well, perhaps he had more prospects with the humans than he thought. He despised creatures who feared him, and thankfully this one appeared not to.

At the top of the hill Emi's heart was racing as he approached. He had red eyes, they were like rubies as far as she could tell. How could something so... beautiful be a demon? But he had to be. She looked to her left and right, realizing she was all along, the sounds of the others having scurried away being heard. She looked behind her for a moment, wanting to call to them not to run, but instead merely heard the sound of two feet landing behind her on the soft mud the hill.

She didn't want to move now, as if afraid moving even in the slightest would end her life.

"Look at them run." She heard smoothly from behind her. "They run from their betters of course. But a better question is why don't you?"

She couldn't help it, her head turned even if slightly up to him, seeing the black clad demon just looking down at her dispassionately. Her heart jumped several beats before she could conjure any kind of response.

"I. Its. You." She stuttered before he rolled his eyes. Typically human, they were so cowardly they couldn't even say what they meant.

"What is your name, woman?" He then demanded bluntly.

"E-...Emi." She finally managed, her heart beating more rapidly before she saw him kneel down next to her.

"And how many people are with you Emi? Twenty? Thirty?" He inquired.

"Th-thirty." She managed.

"Such a small number for humans. I can only assume the half-razed village belongs to you. Such a tragedy." Katsuramaru then said before rising. "You'll all be dead within a month." He said openly to her, just to see if she would catch onto the word.

"We know." Came the small reply.

"Tell me Emi, what would you be willing to do to live longer than a month?" He asked bluntly.

"I... I don't know. I don't understand-"

"I am a demon, Emi. I am more than willing to make pacts with people in exchange for certain things."

The human woman was clearly conflicted. Selling your soul to someone to survive? Sometimes death was worse than what was asked of mortals, she'd heard the stories, she'd been warned. What did you say to something like that? Did she pray for a monk? Did she scream and run? Or did she inquire further?

Emi knew the odds of survival were small, and what would this demon offer for her way out?

"What kind of exchange?" She asked.

"Do you want to live?"

She could feel herself nod. Yes, yes she wanted to live, she felt a hand touch hers as she looked back towards this strange, beautiful creature in front of her.

"Good." He responded.

()()()()()()()()

Emi slowly began to wake the next morning, her whole body almost seemed to hurt. In front of her she could see the small dagger which had been left behind. It almost seemed to glow, it seemed to pulse.

"_This weapon will keep you safe, Emi."_

She could almost hear a voice whisper this to her, and the voice was all too familiar, belonging to the demon from the night before. As soon as her fingers touched it she felt herself stall for air. It felt strange, like her entire body tingled. She felt strong even holding it.

Of course, she knew what she'd done the night before. So that was the price was it? She didn't understand why a demon would want that.

()()()()()()()()

_The Abyss:_

It felt strange to return here. To return there not under the influence of his own power, power which he had stolen from this realm. This reality used to be nothing but a sanctuary for him, and now it was his prison. A prison of a dark hell where he could be assured escape would be impossible.

Except he knew the system of this life, this short life after death. For some it would take centuries to return, for him it would take mere years, and not only that, he would return to kill those who had done this to him. Even now as his spirit floated helplessly across the seas of despair in here, the lowest levels of the next life, he followed the world above as best he could.

He felt each life float to the surface to be reincarnated, each one drawn into a new life. Each one lost themselves in their new roles. He knew the process very well, their thoughts, their memories, purged, so that the spirit could be reborn into its new form. It was a fate he too would suffer should he wish to return to life. It was a price he was more than willing to pay, given that he would be reimbursed. His legacy in that world would find him, they would then bring him to his death site. They would bring him to the power of the Tsumeken at the shrine, the power which shielded his body.

And then he would be reborn, he would truly be reborn. His memories would return to him, his strength would find him, and revenge would be his. Of course, there was the risk that he would be reborn as a human, or some disgusting lesser demon, or half demon.

Well, in reality there was no risk of this. He knew Sesshoumaru and Kagura would reproduce, much to his disgust. But despite the weakness of being reborn through his mother, it was a reasonable decision. She would never hurt her _precious_ child, now would she? Nor would Sesshoumaru. The discomfort of him being reborn to the same parents was minimal to him, compared to the potential rewards for doing so.

To be given another chance. Another chance to kill those who deserved their deaths, to avenge himself, and to finally rid that miserably place of the weak.

He'd already worked out how to find Kagura in the next life. He shifted through the spirits of the dead, trying to pinpoint where she was in the life above, feeling out her demonic energy. Other spirits eagerly rose up from the depths to be the one to be reborn.

Maimed.

His spirit would lash out into them when they came too close, each time those who could have been the soul of the child were torn away, torn down, ripped. They would plunge back into their despair, and were they not in despair before, they would be now.

He felt the opening above, as if naturally. Determination drove him past the others, hatred fueled his emotions, and those emotions were slowly lost to him as he made his way to the 'surface'. His mind became clear as soon as it touched.

When he had died the world had gone into darkness.

Now it was going into blinding light.

()()()()()()()()

_Japan, the village:_

It was so warm.

The primitive mind could think of nothing else, it was just warm, and safe.

One day however, a day far away, this was the first tragedy of life, he was pulled from the warmth. The world was suddenly very much alive again, and then there was the pain, and he screamed. Safety and warmth returned however as he felt himself weakly pulled into the creature who had birthed him's arms.

"I...I'm so tired... Names."

He heard the feminine voice said, her chest rumbled with the words as he just rested against her, wanting nothing more than to sleep once again.

"I will name the boy, you may name the girl."

"I want to name her Kanna."

"Kanzenmaru." The deep voice then said, unknown to the little child of course, this would be his name.

()()()()()()()()

_Five Years Later:_

Happiness.

It was always something elusive in his previous life, had he ever known of this life. This was not the world where his father informed him to care was weak, or to despise anyone who could not defend themselves. Certainly these traits were not admired, but they were not despised so vehemently.

The five year old Kanzenmaru walked over to his mother's sleeping form. They were away from the castle right now, his mother always seemed happier when they were just out in the wilds, going where ever the winds took them. A big grin appeared on his face as he started to tug at her arm, trying to get her to wake.

"Mom, you said we could go to the coast today! You promised!" The little boy urged as Kagura just mumbled something in response, before rolling onto her side.

"Mmmm, let mommy sleep for a few minutes more okay hon?" Came the tired response.

Kanna and himself had kept her up most of last night when they'd managed to figure out how to make a camp fire. Which lead to a much bigger fire it turned out. Kagura spent nearly half an hour making sure half the forest didn't burn down using her powers.

Kanzenmaru looked over to his sister Kanna. Kanna looked irritated as she walked over to her mother's other side, crossing her arms arrogantly.

"But you said we could go."

"I didn't say when." Kagura said tiredly, sitting up and looking at her kids.

They weren't going to let her sleep. Not at all were they? Kagura sighed as her shoulder slumped in defeat, looking towards the two little cute faces which seemed to demand so much from her. She had wanted to got the cliffs earlier, she really did. But the fact that it was her kids now urging her to go there made it seem... less desirable.

"Do you two want to see a tornado instead?" She asked, smiling as brightly as she could to them, she tried to sound excited.

A tornado was really easy, and about six out of ten times worked to get their attention. However the twins just looked back at her defiantly. Well, it'd been worth a shot.

Her feather burst into the air seconds later, her children riding at the front of it. She remembered the first time she'd taken them up there, Kanna had nearly fallen out and gave her a small heart attack. She didn't understand entirely why she felt this way about her children. They were demanding, needy little things that always wanted something from her, they _demanded_ her attention and love.

And she was always so ready to give it to them. She had no true parents herself, no true childhood, much of her couldn't understand this. But her instincts understood, mother's protected and cared for their children, even if they were brats. Though Kagura would never call her kids brats, even if she subconsciously thought it.

This was all Sesshoumaru's fault.

Kagura would admit she had been in some ways happier before the kids came along. They'd just been free of responsibilities, there was no chains other than the chain they shackled to one another. When the kids themselves came she melted almost immediately, she thought she'd hate them though that just wasn't true. She loved her children, more than words could describe, even if she couldn't explain why. However this didn't mean she enjoyed her life as much.

Certainly she enjoyed a great deal of it. She was free from Naraku, Sesshoumaru and herself could either be with one another or be on their own whenever they liked. But someone always had to have the kids, and often she passed them off to him as much as she could. She felt guilty for that sometimes, she knew Kanzenmaru always hated it when she left in particular, though Kanna was clearly a daddy's girl.

The little boy at the edge of the feather looked over the side excitedly. "Oh wow! Look at that!" He said, pointing down to the forests below, seeing a pack of cat demons running through the woods. Kanna looked over as well a second later.

He loved being up here, being up here in the sky with his mother. He felt as free as she did when just left to the winds to take them somewhere. His bright smiling face turned back to her.

"Mom!" He declared. "Mom you have to see this."

Kagura couldn't help but smile to herself, to humor her son she looked over the side herself, seeing the rather mundane sight of the cat demons.

"Well isn't that exciting?" She asked.

Thankfully, her two kids laughed.

Maybe she could get the hang of this 'mother' thing after all.

()()()()()()()()

It was always so cold now.

Kanzenmaru noted the trees around him as he stood next to his father. Ever since the incident at the shrine, since he saw the... the body, he had distanced himself from his mother. Where as before during the times his parents were apart he pined to go with Kagura, now he silently went with his father. He didn't have to be a child around his father, he could be a grown-up.

Father expected that, right?

Sesshoumaru would have had to been blind not to notice the change. In only a few weeks his son had gone from the playful little boy to a half-cold boy trying to be a man. Whatever had happened in there with the body clearly had left its mark on his son's mind. It had stolen some of what had made him seem so innocent before.

Perhaps it was a good thing. His son would not blind to the truths of the world as so many children were. Innocence was in many ways a curse itself.

Though Rin had proven that false as well.

The older demon sighed as his eyes looked up.

"Father?" A small voice asked from behind.

"Yes, Kanzenmaru?"

"Will you teach me how to fight?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the little boy, his eyes filled with intent. Sesshoumaru let his own mouth curve into a small smile. He had wished before to wait a little while before doing this, Kagura had asked him to wait until the children were ten. But as far as he could see there was no harm in it now.

"Of course, Kanzenmaru." He said simply. "We will begin training once we run into the next group of bandits."

"But that could take days!" The child complained.

"Yes, but you will need a sword, will you not?"

Kanzenmaru sighed before nodding.

His father could teach him to be strong. Once he was strong enough he could make the memories stop. His father would be ashamed of him if he let his composure collapse again, as it had back at the village and castle. He'd never lose himself again. He would be strong enough to make his father proud.

()()()()()()()()

Emi stumbled forward, her clothes now soaked in blood as she stood over Ami's body. The other woman had looked so betrayed when it happened, she had every right to be. Ami had been the mother of Yami, another little girl which Katsuramaru had left behind. Kyoko's mother died in child birth, so it fell to them to care for him.

Neither of them had seen him again, not after their one night with him.

Kyoko, Yami, and her little girl Akumu. They were going to be left alone in the world now, weren't they?

Why was this happening? The dagger was supposed to protect them, as it had for nearly ten years now. She felt weak, her own seemingly self inflicted wounds getting the best of her as she collapsed against the side of a tree, blood leaking from her wounds.

Her daughter would see her like this. She didn't want her daughter to see her like this. But something made her hold on, something wouldn't let her die, not yet. She hadn't completed her goal yet.

She sat the children looking at them from afar, clearly they'd seen her stab Ami to death this meant. Each one of them looked horrified as they carefully began their approach.

"M-mommy?" Akumu asked, barely finding her voice. Yami had frozen in place, looking at her fallen mother by contrast.

The dagger pulsed, its power running through Emi's body.

"Take it." Emi finally whispered, putting out the dagger to her daughter, it was still red with her own blood, and Ami's blood.

"But mommy-"

She was cut off by the dagger being thrust into her hands. Akumu felt the world pulse for a moment as the dagger abandoned her mother.

_Akumu. Ignore her, she is just a human. You and your siblings have a lot of work to do._

She heard whispered in her mind, just as the last specks of life escaped from the woman who had raised her thus far in life. The dagger, the dagger which had always kept them safe would tell her what to do now...

()()()()()()()()

"Souta! Souta wait up!" Came the shout from Ryuko.

The son of Inuyasha and Kagome turned his head sharply. Now at the age of 18 he felt as though he was on top of the world, he was always at the head of the pack as far as he was concerned. Every time he trained with the others at all it was always very clear that he was going to come out on top after only a few minutes.

The one who seemed to be most distressed by this though certainly was Ryuko. It was Kanzenmaru, his cousin.

Kanzenmaru shot past Souta as soon as he stalled even for a moment, attempting to reach their destination first, the ruined village only a few miles from there. His friend, cousin, and rival turned immediately after him.

_Oh no you don't Kanzenmaru._

Souta was faster, this much was more or less true. Kanzenmaru felt humiliated every time he was out done by this half-demon. It wasn't that he was a half demon that disturbed him, it was that he was his father's son, and he couldn't outdo his cousin. Often he wondered if his father would have wanted another child, given his... lacking in strength. Sesshoumaru had never said anything to that effect, but often he could feel it.

He could feel his father's disappointment, even if it wasn't really there. He often had dreams, dreams of his father telling him only strength mattered, that one day he would have to prove himself. But he could never recall his father conversing with him on such things while he was awake. Were these dreams like the waking nightmares?

His thoughts traced back to Souta when the half demon passed him again, he snarled with open frustration as he jumped after his friend.

"No need to be so choked Kanzenmaru, its only natural that I'm quicker, leader of the pack after all right?" Came the mocking remark. It wasn't meant to be hostile, if anything it was said in good humor.

Kanzenmaru didn't see it as such.

When their feet landed at the village, Souta arrived first. Ryuko, who simply wasn't as adept at being this fast was still trailing behind them.

Souta turned to Kanzenmaru and received a punch for his trouble.

By the time Ryuko arrived he found the two older demons punching at one another, before Souta tackled Kanzenmaru to the ground.

The two just breathed in heavily and angrily.

"What the hell was that about?" Souta spat angrily before shoving himself off Kanzenmaru.

It was for him, clearly to prove he was inferior even more than before. He wiped the blood from his nose as he got up, not saying a word in response.

"It was a joke Kanzenmaru. Man, you've gotta start cooling off about this stuff." Souta then added before walking towards a puddle to check out his reflection, he didn't want to look too beat up.

Ryuko just looked between the two and remained silent for a moment. Damn it, why the hell was this happening? Well, he guessed part of it. Kanzenmaru hated playing second fiddle to Souta.

()()()()()()()()

_I will be Kanzenmaru._

His mind was moving at a thousand miles an hour, every time he tried to think about anything but what that creature back at Rin's home had said.

His life, seemingly both his lives, were flashing before his eyes, a jumble of images and people. Jumbles of lives he'd never known. Lives which he in many cases ended. The most prominent that stuck into his mind were several demons.

Sutoomu.

This name held special significance, strange feelings came about with this name as well. He'd heard it in so many of the memories. Loyalty, contempt, companionship, darkness, all these emotions came to the forefront with this name. And he'd killed him.

He knew that somehow, and he knew the vague details. Sutoomu had betrayed him, he must have... It wasn't wrong to kill someone who betrayed you, was it? No of course it wasn't, it was a matter of honor. He felt no sympathy for him. Or at least he thought he felt no sympathy.

Kaguya, Menomaru, Naraku, all these names carried weight to him, they all carried meanings and emotions, most of them negative, but some... well...

Naraku's name was more than just contempt, it was respect. How couldn't he respect such a figure? A creature who had outdone him even.

Menomaru... He felt the lust to kill in regards to this creature, as if it were still alive. Was he? Was the moth-demon yet to die?

He couldn't think straight as he heard Akumu continuing to follow him. His teeth snarled as he turned towards her.

And his world shifted. He wasn't here anymore, he was somewhere else...

He was standing in a field of flowers.

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_His whole body shifted as he looked down at the woman in front of him, her blood seeping into the flowers around them. She looked up to him, clearly dying, her last moments would be soon._

_Mother._

_His blade should be quick, it should be precise, it should be deadly. He stopped himself however as he just looked at her, the look she gave him was so... it... it was so sad. She looked at him as though he'd done this to her. But this was the past, this wasn't anything he'd done. But why did he feel guilt over her suffering? Part of him felt overjoyed, but it couldn't override the guilt._

"_Why are you dying in front of me Kagura?"_

"_Because you will kill me." She responded. "You will kill me just as Naraku did. Does this not please you?'_

"_... No." He finally answered, kneeling in front of her as she just stared back weakly. She froze stiffly, just before he could reach out to her, a blade through her chest. When he looked up at the attacker he could only see another copy of himself, looking down at him._

"_Do not be so surprised. You aren't so pathetic as to forgive this kind of weakness."_

He blinked again, his breathing panicked as he looked around, trying to get a hold of where he was. It was getting worse, he was losing his mind.

"I will be Kanzenmaru." He murmured to himself as he looked ahead. Each time he thought it, each time he said it, it would reinforce it. It would keep him sane.

()()()()()()()()

His friends lay dying or wounded outside. He'd made this choice, but what other choice was there ever to make? To not know yourself, to never understand what you were? Those weren't choices, those were merely lies, lies he told himself since he was a child. Inside this place, even without his right arm, he would find _salvation_. And that would come from himself.

He _knew_ with every step he took towards the body before he entered the sphere that it had to be him in there. He'd left his body behind as a beacon for him to find, a beacon to restore who he was, and what he was.

He would finally be Kanzenmaru, but the Kanzenmaru he was always meant to be, the one who did not conceal himself as somehow being less. The one who would avenge himself from being humiliated over twenty years ago by a disgusting low-class half demon. The one named Katsuramaru.

Memories flooded through his mind, no longer twisted and foreign, but they entered into his consciousness as any memories would have. They were no longer skewed nightmares, or horrific events. They were the life he had lead, no different than the life he lead now. They were of a stronger self, a more powerful self, a more fulfilled self. He had _purpose._

From inside the sphere he looked at the body, laying next to it was the fragments of a sword, these fragments hummed and pulsed to him. The echoes of the spirit which had created this field. Its life was fulfilled, even its unlife. It seemed to have spent its very energy to preserve this one last refuge. This sanctuary for his thoughts and memories.

The dead body, it was still warm even he could tell, it was as if not even a minute had passed from his death. He could still feel power in the body as well. Power to be more, power to be the warrior he'd always wished himself to be. To no longer be second place to anyone. Not Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or any of his former friends.

His left arm reached out, claws sharp and ready as he grabbed hold of the body, looking into its dead eyes as he felt it seem to almost breath his spirit back into him. It was _invigorating_. A smile appearing off his face, he tore violently at the body in one quick motion.

()()()()()()()()

_Living Legacy:_

Souta coughed blood from his mouth as he just twitched, his body desperately trying to hold on. He was almost too far gone at this point to even stay conscious, stubborn willpower was the only thing even keeping his eyes open.

Ryuko had managed to find his legs as he barely stumbled forward, the wound in his abdomen being particularly painful. One arm holding it he limped towards Souta. He was still clueless as to what was happening. One of his best friends had just lost his mind seemingly and tried to kill them. In fact for Souta that was yet to be shown to be either way. He didn't even know how to approach the unconscious body. Next to Souta lay the arm of their friend. This was complete and utter madness.

He wondered idly if his friend would even leave the shrine, or not simply dwell in his madness within. Clearly Ryuko hoped for the latter, he hoped he just stayed there until Inuyasha, his father, his mother, and Kagome arrived back. If anyone could stop Kanzenmaru at this point it was one of them. His eyes traced towards his sister Akiko, laying there prone, marks across her neck.

"What's happening?" Finally a voice asked. He turned his head as the fires around the village still dimly burned. Kasumi stood there with a shocked look on her face, approaching her brother as Taro and Noa stood further back with the other villagers, all now gathered about. Demons, half demons, humans, it didn't matter, what had just happened had just destroyed their homes.

The shrine still pulsed seemingly, before the faint blue energy which still came from within seemed to brighten once more.

This was bad.

"Nothing, get away now!" Ryuko ordered as he grabbed his bone-blade with his one good arm, standing up as he winced at the pain in his abdomen.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kasumi asked. "Everyone else is hurt! C'mon, we've gotta get everyone and go!"

"There is nowhere for them to go. You!" Ryuko shouted, pointing at Jinenji, who just looked half terrified at the burnt bodies in their homes not too far away, and the unconscious half-demons laying about.

"Get them out of here and wait for Inuyasha, Kagome and my parents to get home! Then everyone get the hell out of here! I'll buy you time."

"Buy us time?" Kasumi asked, blinking. Before she knew it older demons had already started to pull her away. These demons were by no means warriors, few in the village were. They had relied on Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mei, and Akiko to keep the village safe. The only warrior left standing seemed to be Ryuko.

The shrine exploded with the energy now, the roof being blown away as it started to rip apart, its debris flying around in cyclone of power as the walls on the Shrine now also started to be torn away. Torn away by the unnatural wind now ripping at it. And in the midst of this hellish blue fury came a single figure, walking from within.

Ryuko just felt shaking breaths leave his body as he looked towards this creature. This couldn't be Kanzenmaru, not anymore. Whoever his friend had been he died at some point and was replaced with this... _thing._

When the figure's feet stopped, he merely looked towards the retreating forms of the villagers and the unconscious being taken away by them. He smiled to himself as he looked about, despite the rain, the village still burned. It burned much as the first time it had years ago. _Good._

The little **child** holding a demon-bone-sword in front of him almost wasn't worth his attention. He was nearly irrelevant in the greater picture of things. Kanzenmaru knew far too well why he was there, he was there to stall for time and little else. Idly he wondered if he should waste any of his own time finishing off Ryuko for being so stubborn and selfless. He clearly wanted to sacrifice himself for the others, why not help him along?

Ryuko noticed two striking things about his friend, firstly, he carried a long blade, whose origins he could not explain. He could feel the demonic power pulsing off it on levels he'd never felt before, even more than Tetsusaiga or Banryu. It dripped with energy as though it was comprised of it. The other... he had a new arm, his right arm was returned to him, except it bore markings much as Sesshoumaru's did at the right wrist. There was blood still around where the limb had been joined with his body. Where had he obtained such an arm?

The right arm flexed slightly as Kanzenmaru raised it, gesturing to his 'friend' Ryuko.

"Well, clearly you wish to stay behind to die so that the others may live, is that not correct Ryuko? How _noble_ of you."

Ryuko felt his grip tighten on the bone sword as he looked up towards Kanzenmaru.

"What are you? You aren't the Kanzenmaru I know. The Kanzenmaru I know wouldn't try to kill his friends. The Kanzenmaru I know wouldn't have just burned this village down for no reason at all. The Kanzenmaru I know is a good friend and wouldn't just kill people who can't protect themselves! Where is that Kanzenmaru?"

It gave him a small level of satisfaction to see the heartfelt outcry from Ryuko. The appeal to emotion, always the weapon of the _weak._

"He never was. That Kanzenmaru was a _lie._ He was never really here, he is the product of a life without memory, a life without meaning. A life of weakness no less, never able to handle the harsh cold truths of life and of this world. He never understood what had to be done, he never knew the hatred which all true demons need to be truly great. I am the Legacy. I am Katsuramaru. And yet in my own way I am Kanzenmaru. I was killed years ago by Inuyasha in his attempt to keep me from the Shikon Jewel. I was reborn, reborn to this flesh, my very soul lay within this shell... waiting for its memories to be restored."

Ryuko just felt disgust now as he looked upon his adversary. So that was all Kanzenmaru had been? He'd been a _shell_, some tool for some mad creature? No, he had to be more than that.

"I was plagued by the visions since I was six. Since that day Souta dared me to go into the shrine. I really should _thank_ him appropriately, had I not seen my true self, had I not seen the legacy I had left behind for myself, I may have yet still been trapped in such an ignorant and weak state, walking around with weak half-demons like yourself, or pleading and mewling for the attention from some disgusting lesser demon my father had shamed himself into touching. The fact that this body exists is proof of his own weakness. Once I respected him so very much... and now all I can do is find him wanting. He is an emotionally weak coward, one which I will see ended."

Kanzenmaru remembered everything now. He remembered every moment so clearly, so real... and they weren't foreign to him anymore. He was Katsuramaru, and Katsuramaru was himself, the two were not able to be separated.

"And what are you going to do now, Kanzenmaru? With all this power and knowledge, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to do as I was born to do. I am going to fulfill my dream, my dream of a world without humans or half demons. A world where only the strongest demons survive. And a world where I cleave the heads from everyone I suspect you care about. But I think I'll be starting with _you."_

Ryuko wasn't quiet sure how what happened next happened. He couldn't move almost as he found himself under assault. His weapon was knocked from his hand as he was kicked away, before in mid flight being brought to the ground by yet another attack in the air.

When he landed he found himself able only to roll aside for Kanzenmaru's body as it came crashing down after his own, the strange blade he carried stabbed into the earth as blue energy crackled. The wound in the ground itself glowed as he pulled the blade away.

The two swords clashed within moments once Ryuko managed to get to his feet. Strike, strike, strike, strike, the blades met with huge sweeps between the two. However it was quite evident how one sided this engagement was once Kanzenmaru merely swept his enemy away with one long sweep.

"I am Katsuramaru reborn. I am the perfect weapon. I am a God compared to the likes of you."

He followed his 'friend' before his blade came up to his side. Ryuko brought up his bone sword to block, only to find the blade literally cleaved in two by the power of the strike which he faced. The force of the hit caused his torso to be cut open once more, and his body to be sent flying.

He felt the blade stab through his chest a moment later as he gagged up blood much as Souta had only moments ago.

Kanzenmaru seemed to freeze, looking down at the already defeated Ryuko. He hesitated.

He looked visibly disturbed as a low growl came from his lips.

"I am going to leave you as a message to the others. To let them know what happened here today. To let them know I am _whole_ again."

"I, on the other hand, have others I wish to deal with. Unfinished business, as it were. Goodbye Ryuko." 

When the sentence ended he seemed to almost disappear in a blur.

With his last pain filled seconds of consciousness, Ryuko just groaned once in agony.

()()()()()()()()

Right. Now I promise to basically focus any large chapters remaining on the real main characters of the story. This part really needed to be written, but now that its out of the way I can really focus on Sesshoumaru and Kagura. In a lot of ways this is written to set up their future developments.

Also, I may not have as much time to write over the next few weeks, so expect slower updates.


	37. Nemesis: Part 1

I wasn't going to post this tonight, but I'm one chapter ahead. So I don't see any harm in it. Generally I like to be at least 2 chapters ahead before posting anything.

**Nemesis:** Part 1

A noble eyebrow raised as the demon lord surveyed the cave which he knew his daughter had been held in. He could also smell the Wolf Demon, Koga as well. What few other scents he detected gave him no sense that the half-demons had been involved in the two occupants no longer being at the cave, this meant that Koga must have escaped with Sora.

Sesshoumaru did not enjoy the idea of being indebted to Koga for just about anything, the arrogant wolf was hardly a demon which he enjoyed being affiliated with. That and he was sure the mutt of a hound would get his scent all over his daughter. He stopped himself from sneering at the idea before calming closing his eyes. Sora was safe, it was just a matter of finding Koga now. How hard could that be? Well, the rain had washed away most of his ability to directly track them, but it was still not overly difficult for one such as himself.

He felt his heart beating for a few, brief moments. His vision blurred before he managed to stop his own feet from failing him. He grasped at the rock face he was near as he felt something in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick even from the feeling. His eyes turned towards the sky, miles and miles away. The sky looked as though it was sick with dark energies, and there was something far too familiar about these energies as well.

_No. That is not possible._

His mind flashed to battles previous, battles against Katsuramaru, this aura was so similar he almost couldn't think of anything else. Dead men should stay that way, instead of plaguing the living so. And now where did that leave him? Go to the dark blue light in the distance, or find his daughter? Go to the light which surely held some deep dark creature, whether it be Katsuramaru or not, or find his daughter? A daughter who was likely at the very least to be alive, and in the... 'care'... of the wolf demon Koga.

The aura was too familiar, it caused his adrenaline to surge, as if already feeling Kagura was in danger. He didn't sense Kagura anywhere near the violent surge of energy, but what did that matter?

"_Do not think yourselves fr...free of me. I will enjoy..." He coughed harshly as his lungs filled with yet more blood. "killing each... and every... one of **you**."_

They had been ominous all those years ago, empty even. Calm features shifted slightly to a set of disgust.

_So, you've found your way back, back to continue your crusade Katsuramaru? How pathetic, to hate so much that you deny yourself even the peace of death._

Just as the thought ended his body moved, jumping first before breaking into a full run, running towards the light in the distance. If Katsuramaru thought he was the only one with unfinished business he would find himself sorely mistaken. In the last 20 years Sesshoumaru himself had improved his own skills greatly. He'd never find himself wanting in power again, he'd resolved years ago. It was not just a matter of pride, but practicality as well. Katsuramaru had nearly killed him and Kagura before. One did not just sit idly after such events.

_I will be the first to find you, Katsuramaru, if that is indeed you. And I will stop you well before you can harm anyone._

Of course, he wasn't really thinking of the average innocent person. He was thinking of his family, his children and mate, even Inuyasha and his young.

()()()()()()()()

Nostrils flared as Inuyasha stood near the site they all knew the battle had taken place. Whoever had come to the village had clearly run into Sesshoumaru for some reason, but strangely despite the scent of blood in the air he suspected all bodies were alive. Their was no death in the air which to be honest surprised him. Sesshoumaru had bled, but clearly not nearly as much as the other two. Maybe they escaped?

But where did that leave Koga? Damn, this situation could have gone better. He couldn't even smell where Sesshoumaru had gone, the rain having washed away too much of the scent. Frustration gripped Inuyasha as he closed his first, noting Bankotsu looking at him a moment later smugly.

"What's wrong dog-man? Nose doesn't work so good in the rain?"

"Still works a damn slight better than yours does Bankotsu."

"Will you two stop arguing?" Kagome's voice interjected as she hopped off the side of Kirara, having decided to use the cat-demon after how long and fast they'd traveled. "Look, we're not going to get anywhere without Inuyasha's nose. I just don't know what we can-"

Sango was looking off to the sky, her eyes fixed on the dark energy now streaming into the sky from miles away. It felt _dark_ and familiar. Far, far too familiar. Her antenna twitched slightly as she just tried to calm her heartbeat. She remembered that aura all too well. It brought back for a brief moment in time memories from long before, memories of the death of her brother Kohaku, and Miroku. Her face twisted to one of shock and outrage.

There was no way. It just wasn't _possible._

Inuyasha was already growling before he noticed it. The aura stank, it was as wretched to him as Naraku after everything they'd gone through. Dog-half demons show up, threaten your friends, Sesshoumaru is involved in intercepting them, and then you feel an overwhelming power from back in the direction of the village of... of...

His eyes widened as he realized he was looking in the direction of the village.

"Katsuramaru!" He spat angrily.

Kagome could feel more than just that, she could feel the very time bubble which had sealed away Katsuramaru's body shifting, straining, breaking. But how did a corpse defy time so? Who could have released him? And even if he was released, he was _dead_. Dead and gone, he'd paid for what he'd done to their friends, even to their enemies. He was a _monster_ with few equals. Naraku was the only beast she could think of that caused more pain.

But she also did not delude herself as to what was happening miles from there, happening at their homes. It was happening again, she could almost feel the fire, she could feel the suffering in the air.

Bankotsu, the only one unable to feel the power in the distance just blinked, looking at the other three with confusion.

"Katsuramaru? Pft, he's dead." He remarked off handedly.

"Not if what I feel is the case. That's Katsuramaru, no question." Inuyasha responded angrily.

"He's... He's going to kill everyone at the village." Kagome remarked, her features absently looking ahead as shock began to overwhelm her.

"But that's impossible, Mei, Akikio, Yuuka, Mku and... Ryuko... are at... the village." Bankotsu responded, with each word reality setting itself more and more in.

His kids were at the village, and Kagome said he was going to kill everyone at the village. But that meant.

He took off, immediately running into a full sprint as his body projected itself through the torn through path of trees Kyoko had left behind. They could catch up, he didn't care. All he knew right now was no matter how fast he could run, he needed to run twice as fast at the very least. His legs moved with blinding speed as he rushed ahead.

Inuyasha took a few seconds to realize that Bankotsu was now sprinting to make up the distance to back home. He looked at Kagome and Sango.

"Take Kirara, I'll-"

There was a 'whoosh' almost as a silver, red, white, and yellow figure blurred past them, nearly knocking Inuyasha over as he noted his brother, long fluffy appendage trailing him, was now rushing as well.

"Shit." Inuyasha merely snarled before taking off.

"Was that Sesshoumaru?" Was all Kagome asked quietly, before climbing on top of Kirara as Sango jumped onto her friend.

"Kirara, the village, we have to be quick."

The cat snarled as she took off into the air, running through the very sky itself, leaving a trail of fire behind each movement of its paws. They flew towards the dark energy now bleeding from their home, Kagome had almost gone entirely silent. As they grew closer, all Sango could notice was the dull fire which now tinted around the streaming dark energy in the distance.

The village was on fire, despite the rain.

()()()()()()()()

Two figures landed quietly in the abandoned village they'd discovered. This place seemed as good a place as any really. It added some character in fact, a shattered village, shattered clearly some time ago even, where most of the buildings once were there were only primitive foundations.

Perhaps it was time to reflect, perhaps it was time to plan, perhaps even it was time to settle some unfinished business. Most of the emotional turmoil was gone now, it was gone ever since the Legacy had been claimed.

What was it to be restored? To not only have come back from death, but to have defeated it utterly and completely? He'd managed to restore everything he'd once been, even if there were now years added to his life, short years of ignorance. He'd thought with his original plans that it would take the upwards of fifty years to return, however thankfully between ambitious offspring and the stroke of luck involving his visit to his death-site at such a young age, things had been able to move along quite nicely.

Things could pick up where they had left off as far as Kanzenmaru was concerned. However there was one small error in this plan, the Shkon Jewel had been completely destroyed, there were no traces of it left in the world, not even a fragment. Naraku's death was not something he felt any misery for however, his dear grandfather he was quiet sure was rotting in the afterlife, unable to reincarnate due to his own weakness. Given what the half-demon had cost him, he deserved far worse.

Standing next to him however was his tainted puppet, the creature he'd knowingly left behind to bring about his return from ignorance. She'd barely done an acceptable job, this was most likely due to the disgusting human blood in her veins. And what did she expect from him? To become a Full Demon? It was something she could never be, and he couldn't change that. Clearly the dagger he left behind, the dagger with a small fragment of himself, had found it necessary to lie to her in order to achieve its own ends, his rebirth.

This half-demon could be useful in its own right. A puppet as it had been its entire life. After all, what use was all his power without minions, even if those minions are deluded and short lived?

"_He hated us all really. And I was the only one who hated him even more in return. I was born of his flesh, but he was never my father. You are lucky you are not linked to him, bound to him as I was. Sesshoumaru would never harm you the way Naraku harmed me. Now then, is that enough questions about my own family now, Kanna, or do you want to bother me more?" Kagura remarked, sighing before leaning back lazily, waving her fan gently towards herself to cool off during the hot day._

"_But mom." Kanzenmaru then remarked. "Why would he hate something he made? You and dad love us, right?"_

"Yes. And even if your father is too much of a stubborn block of ice, he loves you all very much as well."

Kanzenmaru blinked. These visions were supposed to have stopped, he growled to himself quietly before looking at the silent half demon. She was standing near him loyally, as if waiting still for praise, waiting for her award to become a full demon.

Akumu had been shocked when she'd seen Kanzenmaru 'transform' into this new personality. He was much more powerful than she'd ever expected, it only further enhanced her faith that the dagger had never lied to her. He was strong enough to cure her of her humanity, just as she'd always hoped for.

"Father."

"Do not refer to me as that, half-demon." Kanzenmaru responded, looking critically at her, he saw her visibly respond, her form seemingly shrinking.

"Will you cure me of my curse?"

"I do not have the means to cure you at this time." He responded simply. "Perhaps in time I will be able to do so, if I am able to acquire the right objects of power. The last such one was the Shikon Jewel, however the jewel no longer exists regrettably. I do not yet know of an alternative."

Akumu froze as she heard the words. He couldn't cure her? But the dagger had promised them, constantly he could cure them of this horrible fate. And now when she finally met her father, or at least the spirit of her father, he openly rejected her as a half demon and informed her he couldn't cure her. The dagger had lied? Its voice had died hours ago, since the 'rebirth', it stopped telling her things. Now it rejected her as well.

"So I am just to suffer as this creature? Being half human and half demon?" She spat back at him finally.

"Did I say that? I merely said I do not have the means of curing you _at this time_. Give me time, half-demon, and I am sure I can cure you of your weakness. All that I require is the right objects of power, as I told you."

Such an impatient creature. Waiting for a more complete existence for decades could be bothersome, yes, that was true. Waiting to _exist_ for almost two decades was a bit worse, so his sympathy level was minimal.

He then heard two huge feet crash into the ground. Turning his head to the excessively large half demon standing now a few meters to his left he merely regarded him for a moment. He was clearly wounded, badly in fact. As a half demon he should have healed by now, but the scent on him told him what was causing the problem. He'd been wounded by Bakusaiga, his flesh couldn't just mend itself. He'd fought Sesshoumaru, and lived no less.

Truly, Sesshoumaru must be getting too soft with his older age.

"Who the hell is this idiot?" Kyoko demanded, his teeth born as he closed his large fists.

"This is the Legacy, brother." Akumu answered, her voice very plain with the response. "With time and the right objects, he claims he can cure us of our illness."

Her voice did not betray how she now felt. She was becoming quite skeptical. However the response from Kyoko was certainly not as plain.

Two huge fists slammed together before he shouted out, clearly with excitement.

"Yea! No more stinkin' dog ears! No more weak blood! I'm gonna get what I finally deserve!" He laughed, walking towards the two with excited energy in every step.

"Whatever you need, lemme grab it for you old man. Just tell me I get to crush some skulls along the way and we'll be happy."

Kanzenmaru was internally taken back by the open enthusiasm, especially towards violence. Clearly Kyoko was going to be a very useful puppet.

Behind him, another pair of legs touched the ground, now standing at her full height.

Yami observed her siblings and this creature, she'd overheard what was just exchanged. To be frank, she didn't like where this was going at all. Now they had to gather objects of power for him? She thought they were just supposed to be _cured_. Raw deal much?

()()()()()()()()

The raw energy which had faded some minutes ago held a moment of interest for the lone figure, standing on the side of the dirt road as she merely glanced towards it, red eyes peering into it. She had a strong suspicion as to who had caused it, she could feel it. He'd gone and done something foolish again, of course he had. A twin always knew seemingly when their sibling had brought themselves into trouble.

Kanna was unsure on how she should feel, she didn't _know_ what was happening, not definitively, she could feel her brother's aura had changed, but to what she wasn't sure. Was it a bad thing? Was it her problem? If this was such a large issue would she be best to avoid it? Practicality had its place as well. Besides, Kanzenmaru was as stubborn as father and mother were, if he was doing something pig headed the only thing she could do to change such an attitude was fight him, and she'd rather leave that to others.

Besides, it was far more interesting to be seeking out some brave new goal, such as finding an ancient blades which belonged to a Lord, demon or human, from thousands of years ago. Or trying to find an ancient demon in the very bowels of the earth, attempting to keep its secrets from any who approached. Those were things that interested Kanna much more than involving herself in Kanzenmaru's foolish business.

She gave a half smile, merely regarding the last fading whispers of blue energy.

She was certain that this would cause some kind of uproar, good, mother and father had been bored for far too long, maybe her little brother was causing them enough trouble to have something to do for once. How entertaining could 'being free' be anyway? Life needed goals, life needed challenges and competition, such was the way of things.

()()()()()()()()

"Dad! Dad!"

Koga turned his head with a smile towards his fifteen year old son, Kaneheno, waving towards his old man with a grin on his face. Behind him was Ayame, who only seemed to have a look on her face. Was it one of relief? He certainly hoped so.

"Where the hell have you been?" Came the response instead.

"Sorry, the next time I get my ass kicked by a little girl and get abducted and left in a cave to rot, I'll be sure to leave you a memo next time." Koga responded, rolling his eyes.

"... You got beat up by a little girl?" Kaneheno then asked, trying to contain his smile.

"Yea, I did. And if you wanna make fun of it make no mistake boy, I can beat your ass even worse than she beat mine."

"Koga don't get in fights with Kaneheno."

Ayame was a great wife, he loved her very much and they had their own set of beautiful kids, however there was one tiny, tiny problem. She spoiled the hell out of Kaneheno, it was annoying for Koga to deal with as it undermined him as leader. Koga was supposed to be the Alpha, not Kaneheno. That situation was bound to eventually get ugly of course, in wolf demon tribes the young and sharp were supposed to eventually outdo their parents and challenge for leadership.

"I'm the Alpha, Ayame. He wants to pick a bone with me, I pick back." Koga sighed, looking at his mate dimly, before she of course just crossed her arms.

"Hah! Kanzenmaru would never pick a fight with my dad, he'd beat him silly." Sora chimed in.

"... Whose the girl?" Kaneheno asked, blinking as he and Sora exchanged eye contact.

"I knew it! You bastard!"

_God damn it..._

"Ayame, its-"

Punch, punch, !

"-I should've listened to everyone! You cheating-"

Koga finally shoved her off.

"You stupid bitch! Its not mine! Why does everyone just think because she's a canine with black hair that she's mine! She's a god damn DOG DEMON!" Koga responded angrily as Ayame blinked as she realized this, noting the markings on the girl before she smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh well, uhm, I-"

Koga stood there, just looking cross as Ayame just appeared more and more nervous.

"Ahem. Well, when I said-"

"And who said I was cheating on you Ayame? I'm insulted. I'm even more insulted its probably someone I _know_."

Ayame just went silent as Kaneheno cleared his throat.

"So who is the kid exactly?"

"She was stuck in the cave with me. Some kid they abducted."

"My daddy is important, he's the Lord of the Western Lands!" Sora said proudly as all the wolves froze, even Koga.

"L-lord of the western lands, you say Sora?" Koga asked, looking nervous. Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru, fuck, that was not what he wanted to hear. Any poorly planned exchange and the demon prince would have a bloody tally to fill.

"Yep! My dad's always really good at finding me if I get lost. I was surprised he hadn't found me in the cave, or when me and mom were in trouble. But I'm sure he'll be here soon. Hm... I'm hungry again."

"You know what? I think we've got some food over here, Sora was it? Why don't you just follow me and we'll get you something to eat? Was there anything else you wanted?" Kaneheno asked, taking the little girl's hand as he looked at his parents clearly with a nervous look, guiding her to the center of camp.

Koga just looked back to Ayame.

"Well, this complicates things. And I still wanna know who said that."

()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu rushed towards the now burning embers of the village. It was gone, almost all of it was gone. The field looked half destroyed by what appeared to be an energy wave of some sort. The village itself was burned to the ground save a handful of homes. People were weeping and trying to clear the bodies of half-demons and humans alike. All ranging from children to adults. These were people he largely knew.

Families all having lost someone. His eyes were rapidly looking however for his own children, from a corner of his eye he caught it. He could see Yuuka and Miku standing around a small gathered number, including Jinenji. He broke into a full run again, it seemed like such a short distance compared to how far he'd already sprinted.

He dropped Banryu in the mud as though it was worth nothing as he came over to them, hugging his daughters, he knew Sango couldn't be far behind as he just felt a small level of relief. At least Miku and Yuuka were alright. They seemed to be sobbing themselves, but he had no words of comfort for them.

He looked up a moment later, to see them staring back at him through teary eyes. "What is it? Is everyone alright?"

All Miku could do was shake her head, before looking to Jinenji.

The look he received in response was not a comforting one. The half-horse-demon just attempted to look away. What was wrong? What could be wrong? He stood up, walking briskly towards where the large demonic creature was only to find the wounded. Some of them were villagers who survived, some with burns, some with wounds from when their homes broke apart around them. And then he saw where the others lay.

Souta looked brutalized, his body was barely breathing and his head lay to one side. It was shocking to see him in such a state, especially given that even Bankotsu would admit Souta was the strongest of the younger half demons just around in the village. But it was who was next to him that made his heart stop.

Akiko and Mei looked... terrible. It looked like Mei was awake, but not sitting up, a huge blade wound being covered by torn clothes and bandaging could be seen, the rags deeply stained with blood. Akiko for her part was unconscious still, deep marks around her neck with cuts near the edges where the fingers would have been. He rushed to the girl's sides as Mei just looked up at him weakly, trying to talk.

"Hey, cut that out." He urged. "We'll find out what happened later, c'mon, save up."

Mei looked over to Ryuko however and just swallowed, closing her eyes a second later.

Bankotsu turned his attention to his son almost immediately as he noticed how... _still_ he was. Where as his last two approaches had seemed rushed, this time it was cautious. He was afraid to approach his son. The look Mei had given him told him volumes more than he could have been told vocally. Each footstep added more fear to his mind as he brought himself next to him, a large bandage around his mid section, blood having drained through in one great wound. He could also tell some of his bones had been broken.

Ryuko's eyes slowly opened, looking towards his father before smiling weakly.

"Hey." He managed before being forced to swallow.

He looked like he was in rough shape, _very_ rough shape. Had it not been his own son, he would have said he wouldn't have made it. Ryuko was tough, but he wasn't as tough as Kanzenmaru or Souta. His son grasped his hand however, no matter how weakly it seemed as he just looked up at him.

"I... did right... today. Huh?" He responded as his smile turned even more remorseful. "I... tried to buy time... everyone... get out..."

No. No this was not what Bankotsu wanted to hear. He didn't want to hear the last heartfelt moments of a man on his death bed, not when that man was his son. He could feel him slipping and just tightened his grip on his son. Bankotsu felt his heart racing, his throat tightening, his breathing was controlled still however even though it wanted to panic.

"He told... told..." He labored to try further to say more to his father. Bankotsu tried to urge him for a moment to stop with a hand gesture, but Ryuko merely shook his head, ignoring his father's quiet plea.

"... to tell you he's... whole... again..."

"He said to me. I... am... Katsuramaru reborn..."

The last ebbs of life seemed to be there as Bankotsu finally spoke.

"I don't care! Jinenji! Jinenji get over here right now!" Bankotsu shouted angrily towards the huge demon, whose head merely popped up as he looked over to him.

"Dad."

Bankotsu froze with the word, looking back towards his son in quiet disbelief, just seeing the boy smile.

"Tell mom... I'm... I'm... sor.r.y."

And he was helpless, Bankotsu was completely helpless to stop this. The body went limp in his arms a moment later as he pulled him up, cradling him for a moment as he just felt everything begin to fall apart. He couldn't explain or believe the drops which came from his eyes, quietly finding their marks on the body of his son.

Grief quickly turned to rage. Holding the body yet more tightly for a moment, all Bankotsu could do was cry out in rage and pain.

()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru landed nearly on the heels of Bankotsu before the human was already running towards the injured and dying. This was something Sesshoumaru had little interest in, creatures died all the time, it was apart of the cycle of life. His walk was direct and cold, merely going to where the shrine had once been, to where the battle had taken place.

The scent of blood was in the air of everyone who took part in the battle. His eyes found themselves locked onto Kanzenmaru's right arm.

His son had lost his right him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't quite grasp this for a brief moment. An arm and no body, this would be remedied once he discovered where his son was. A mere arm was not something to be too worried over. Arms were expendable as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. When he approached the center of the shrine a moment later, he found something unexpected.

He found Katsuramaru, largely as he was the day he died. Only now did the corpse begin to decay. And it was missing... its right arm?

What could have caused for both his son and Katsuramaru to lose their right arms? He detected no scents from outside of the villagers and Katsuramaru, though clearly Katsuramaru was not the one responsible for this battle. His power had been unleashed, that was certainly true, but where he'd once been housed was now nothing but a place to sit his corpse. A corpse which was all to deserving of its current state.

Sesshoumaru was no fool, both his son and Katsuramaru were missing their right arms, at approximately the same location on the arm. He turned his head towards the villagers attempting to take care of their wounded. The demon lord merely walked towards them himself, fully intent on discovering how 'wounded' his son was, or if indeed his son was there at all.

His son had to be amongst the wounded. He _had_ to be. For inside of Sesshoumaru's mind there was a very quiet, growing paranoia that was beginning to get louder and louder, the paranoia that his son was indeed the one who took Katsuramaru's right arm to replace his own. And that he would have done so... after awakening the power in the shrine somehow.

He walked amongst the wounded for several minutes, his eyes and nose attempting to find Kanzenmaru, he found nothing. Not a sign of him. He then heard it, Bankotsu's anguished and hate-filled cry. He'd just lost his son...

Bankotsu now stood up, looking towards Banryu, walking over and grabbing the demon weapon angrily before storming towards Sesshoumaru. The human was breathing heavily as he pointed the huge sword-staff towards his chest, only centimeters away from Sesshoumaru, who looked down quietly at the blade before his eyes traced back up to Bankotsu.

"Fix him." Bankotsu ordered as Sesshoumaru merely hmphed in response.

"Tenseiga does not pulse. I cannot merely fix him." Sesshoumaru responded bluntly, looking towards the body before finding himself dodging a swing from the mighty blade, it crashed into the ground violently as Bankotsu seemed to go into full attack mode.

"I said fix him! I swear if you don't I'll kill you before I go and find the son of a bitch who did this!"

Sesshoumaru didn't take well to threats of course. He reached down for Bakusaiga only to find that the Tenseiga did indeed, finally pulse. He paused as he looked at the sword.

_So now you pulse? Is it that you wish for me to be assaulted by Bankotsu?_

He wondered idly before looking up at Bankotsu, who was breathing fire from his nostrils it almost seemed. He walked towards him, drawing the Tenseiga.

Two humans were already moving to prepare Ryuko for burial when Sesshoumaru loomed over them.

"Stand aside."

"He's dead Lord, we cannot-"

"Stand aside." Sesshoumaru repeated as the two humans scurried away.

He saw the small demons appearing around the body and with one stroke, they were cut away. The body in front of him mended, it healed as Ryuko breathed life in as if for the first time, sitting up rapidly and looking around frantically, surprised by what had just happened. Where was he? Was this the afterlife?

He then heard a blade being sheathed and saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru... Kanzenmaru.

Sesshoumaru however did not break his eyes away from Ryuko.

"Where is my son?"

Ryuko almost didn't find his voice, before looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Kanzenmaru. Kanzenmaru he's... he went mad. He kept repeating this thing saying 'I am Kanzenmaru'. He... he said Inuyasha had killed him over 20 years ago. And then when he left the shrine he told me 'I am Katsuramaru reborn.'"

Each of the words caused Sesshoumaru's world to tunnel vision. It was not a long description but it didn't have to be. His son did this. His son now called himself Katsuramaru, and his son had just killed his best friend. And worse still, he'd done so before he'd even entered the shrine.

But he'd entered the shrine nearly 12 years ago.

Had he been infected somehow? Was something influencing him? How was this possible? The static outside look of Sesshoumaru was now knit with confusion, though lacking in the worry he felt inside. He had no idea what had happened.

Every answer to every question ended with one disbelieving answer. His son couldn't have done this. It was _impossible_ that his son had done this. He wanted for a brief moment to merely cut Ryuko back down, but the half-demon had no reason to lie to him. In fact, the scents only further proved him right.

Ryuko for his part was trying to avert his eyes from Sesshoumaru, he was trying to avoid looking at the judging and critical, cold stare.

"We tried to help him." He finally added. "But when we talked to him he just... rambled. And then after he left the shrine he was totally different." He said, going in further detail. "He used an attack we'd never seen before. He was strong, and fast too."

"I have heard enough." Sesshoumaru then remarked, before looking at Bankotsu.

"Be grateful that your son had the information I required." He said, clearly covering his reasons for saving Bankotsu's son.

In the sky, Kirara could be seen making her approach.

And from the sky above, Sesshoumaru could be seen making his exit.

()()()()()()()()

Kagura comes back into the picture next chapter.


	38. Nemesis: Part 2

**Nemesis:** Part 2

Inuyasha's turn at arriving at the village was thankfully less traumatic than Bankotsu's. Souta wasn't in a state of death, even if he was in a state of extreme injury. Dog demons were apparently made of sterner stuff than moth-demons.

"You got your ass kicked, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Souta, just raising both his eyebrows. A second later he received a punch in the shoulder from Kagome. "Hey! Well he did! C'mon, I've gotten my ass kicked this badly before. Remember the first time Sesshoumaru got the Tetsusaiga?" He reasoned.

Kagome just sighed to herself, he was so hopeless sometimes.

"I'd laugh but that'd hurt too much." Souta said weakly, before just looking between his parents.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. We're sorry that your best friend went crazy and tried to kill you? We're sorry but we're probably going to have to run off and kill him too? He wasn't blind to the situation. He'd seen Katsuramaru's body and he'd heard Ryuko's story.

Nobody told Sango that Ryuko had _died_, Bankotsu had kept that little bit from her as well. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jinenji knew, but Bankotsu didn't want to worry Sango.

"Can someone tell me what happened back there?" Finally Souta asked. "I've been confused the whole time." He then added, blinking tiredly.

Kagome sighed, looking at Inuyasha, who just looked back. Both of them were quiet for several moments before Kagome decided that it would be best just to come out and say it.

"We're not _entirely_ sure. But, I guess I should have noticed it earlier. I just thought that Kazenmaru's aura was somewhat similar to Katsuramaru's because he was Kagura and Sesshoumaru's son-"

"Who is Katsuramaru?" Souta then asked, unable to even sit up, next to him Mei was pulling along side.

Thankfully the other kids were with Jinenji for the time being, helping the wounded.

"Katsuramaru was a demon from the future. He came back in time with his brother Sutoomu years ago, over 22 years ago in fact." Kagome said. "He is the son of Kagura and Sesshoumaru from what we can gather. And he hated Kagura very much for being 'weak', he also hates humans even more. He sees humans as being weakness incarnate. He hates just about everyone actually. He even hated his brother Sutoomu, who he just used, and then when Sutoomu sought to free himself, he organized his own brother's death."

"He burned down this village and killed everyone in it, almost everyone here were our friends too. Katsuramaru is also one of the ones most directly responsible for our friend, Miroku, dying. Him and Naraku conspired on that one against Menomaru and us." Inuyasha added.

Mei looked at Inuyasha with a half blank stare. That creature, from nights ago, killed her father. She felt herself slowly assimilate the information before looking towards Ryuko in the distance, sitting down tiredly trying to rest.

"He's also responsible for bringing back a demon named Menomaru, Bankotsu, Goshinki, and other creatures from the afterlife to battle us. Bankotsu and Goshinki eventually switched sides, but Goshinki got killed for it." Inuyasha added. He never thought he'd have felt bad for Goshinki for anything. But it wasn't entirely bad, Goshinki was still a total bastard.

"He was seeking the Shikon Jewel, we think to wish on it to destroy almost all of humanity. Naraku betrayed him, he then lost his left arm fighting Kagura and Sesshoumaru. We had one final battle when all of us were seeking Naraku to stop him once and for all. In that battle me, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha fought him. He nearly got us all killed but Inuyasha's backlash wave and my arrow were enough to finally kill him. Where he died a field which no one could penetrate came up, it was a time shifting field, everything inside remained entirely still. We almost thought he might be alive in there, waiting to escape." Kagome explained.

"When Kanzenmaru came into the shrine years ago, when you bet him to go in there Souta, something happened to him." Kagome said. "We just thought it was as a result of coming into contact with Katsuramaru. That was one of the reasons we'd always banned demons from the shrine."

Ryuko was overhearing the conversation as he stood up, walking towards them.

"He told me. He was introduced to the visions of the life of Katsuramaru. They've been plaguing him for years and he's told no one. Something finally pushed him over the edge and he came here to free himself. Kanzenmaru... his entire life has been lived for him to be the living legacy of Katsuramaru. He told me himself. Katsuramaru engineered all of this to happen."

Kagome looked away for a moment quietly, Kanzenmaru had been such a nice kid, even if he didn't always show it. How he and Katsuramaru could share the same soul she didn't understand. Even Kikyo wasn't evil, even if sometimes misguided. Poor Kagura and Sesshoumaru, they'd already gone through hell with Katsuramaru, and now this? It wasn't fair to them. Sesshoumaru had left so quickly they couldn't even ask him about the two they'd met the other day, the half demons. He was already off to find his son.

He was going to kill him, or be killed himself.

"We have to follow Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, turning her head to Inuyasha. "There has to be something we can do to help."

Souta just gave a small huff. "Like I'll be much good."

"You aren't coming." Kagome responded bluntly, before looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, nodding quietly to Kagome before turning back to the others.

"I'll have to go get Bankotsu to come along. I suspect he'll want to, but I don't know how productive he'll be. He seems to want blood."

"What will happen if we can't get through to Kanzenmaru?" Mei asked finally.

Inuyasha and Kagome both froze before Kagome decided to comment.

"Then we have to stop him. He'll kill everyone if we don't."

Mei, Akiko, Souta and Ryuko had all grown up with Kanzenmaru, and to a lesser extent Kanna. Their parents were going to kill one of their best friends. Mei could barely understand what was happening, life seemed almost like a blur before she just nodded, looking away. Souta's eyes turned away as well.

It didn't seem fair.

()()()()()()()()

The sun broke through the clouds for the first time seemingly in an eternity. It was strange to see how the land itself had adapted to their being less humans, from above one would see only places in the forests where villages had once been. Now just places with less growth of greenery around them, occasionally with roofs still standing above the thick greenery.

Kagura felt the sun beaming down on her as she moved to cover her face with her hand, she'd been lazily traveling about through the night and had found this village the evening before. To be blunt she'd been searching for her daughter Sora, even with Sesshoumaru looking she couldn't just abandon her little girl. She hoped only that in trying to track her, she'd find Sesshoumaru with their daughter already in tact, and of course with the dead bodies of the half-demons who had attacked her. Kagura was not exactly forgiving to those who wronged her.

These little bastards had just taken her daughter away from her, for her own part she wished she'd find them herself first. She was by no means _weak_, and she wanted to show the brute that had attacked her, that when ready she was more than capable of dealing with such a lug. The fact she'd been so vulnerable in front of them, left to _beg_ for them not to take her daughter from her was a particularly sore point. When they begged, she'd give them as much sympathy as they'd shown her. It would be a valuable lesson to Sora, only offer mercy to those who deserved it. And clearly these half-demons did not.

Her feet pressed against the wood on the floor of the abandoned home, she'd found skeletons from twenty years earlier, clearly the victims of Chinese demons, such scenery did not bother her. Her thoughts, outside of those towards Sesshoumaru and Sora, were on the ground she now stood on. It was nice and warm, a very pleasant feeling, given how damp and cold the wood had been the night before.

She heard rustling however to the tall grass, having now grown all through the village save for one pathway that humans typically took through the now abandoned village, their feet having stamped on the earth enough to stop anything from growing there.

Her interest was peaked for a brief moment before she saw the familiar banner of one of the local shoguns. A few of the cities had held out to Menomaru's assault, and were now more than ever vying for power amongst one another. Though now with less of a pool to recruit from, their armies were much smaller than ever before. Demons were not tolerated by the city-dwellers however, and Kagura knew this.

She reached for her feather before noting it was now too late for a quick escape.

At the head of the Samurai one man now rushed forward, clearly a higher ranking human. Lovely.

With boredom now apparent on her features and certainly dwelling in her eyes, Kagura looked at the human.

"Demon!" The pathetic little human shouted towards her. "You will state your business inside the lands of Lord Endo!"

"My business? Well, how very cultured of you, asking the demon their business before blinding attacking. I must say I'm impressed." Kagura said with a tone that clearly said she wasn't interested at all with dealing with them.

"You will answer us now!" The human shouted.

"I was resting the night. And what other business I have is my own. You may leave _my_ presence now before I find you yet more irritating." Kagura informed him bluntly, she quietly drew up her fan and allowed it to slip open. The bright red colors within unfolded in perfect order as her fingers gripped the fan with perfect precision.

"A fan?" The Samurai scoffed, the 15 men with him scoffing as well before prepping their spears and swords.

With a sweep of her arm winds blasted out at high speeds, the wave of hurricane winds knocking two off their feet, though the rest seemed yet more stubborn and determined, charging towards her. Kagura for her part knew these 'honor bound' humans were going to stubbornly push ahead no matter what she did. They only understood force, and she was not only in no mood to run away, but would rather not run from _humans_. Regardless of how things changed between many villages and demons, she did not have the patience for city-dwellers.

With a flick of her wrist in the other direct, blades formed in the very air itself, spinning like thrown weapons through the air, blood spattered against the ground as men lost their arms, of were cleaves through their mid sections, or in one's case lost his very head. Screams followed from the wounded as the head Samurai charged her, now coming into range. His feet hit the wooden flooring on the home she stood on the porch of. With a swimple flick of her wrist once more however an arching blade of wing slashed from her now closed fan. The burning white wave of wind cut deeply into the Samurai's torso, cutting clearly through his body before the meaty chunks of his body hit the ground, his torso slipping in half as the ground was now slick with blood. Thankfully, Kagura didn't get back spray from it, she hated having to get new Kimono's because of blood.

The three men who were left, tried to tend of their fallen comrades, each one glaring at the demon as if waiting for her to finish them off.

"Pathetic aren't they?" A familiar voice remarked.

Kagura turned her head sharply to the voice, a single figure sitting atop a nearby roof, long silver hair blew in the wind when she looked and she could only smile. It was a relief to see one of her children, particularly given his status of being alive and well. He merely looked towards the men for a moment however, before unleashing his claws. With a sweeping whip of poison the three remaining men hit the ground with lifeless thuds.

"Was that really needed?" Kagura questioned.

"Was their blind attack really needed?" Kanzenmaru retorted, standing at his full height before jumping down to Kagura's level, walking towards her as casually as usual.

Something was _different_ about him, was it how he was carrying himself? He seemed to be more confident, it was good to see. Perhaps he bested Souta in some task. She disliked how the half-demon child of Inuyasha and Kagome always seemed to outdo her own son. It wasn't to say she disliked her nephew, it was just to say she always wished her son would do better. He was after all, a full demon, and the son of Sesshoumaru and herself.

"I suppose you are right." Kagura responded as a smile came over her lips. "Where is Souta and Ryuko? Don't you usually have them tagging along with you?"

Kanzenmaru seemed to freeze for a moment in his pacing, as if thinking. That was strange, it wasn't really that complicated of a question.

"Souta is resting up back at the village, Ryuko? He's delivering a message to father and Inuyasha for me." He answered as he started to smile, something she didn't see her son often do. Her own smile broadened.

He stopped in front of her as Kagura's smile faded.

"Has anyone found Sora yet?"

"No, but rest assured everyone is on it. I was looking for her as well, then I caught your scent, I thought perhaps I should see how you are. You looked like you were in bad shape the last time we talked."

Kagura just looked down and away for a moment.

"I'm feeling better. Except I've yet to find Sora or Sesshoumaru. I just hope she's alright. That brute even attacked Sora in front of me." She said, closing her eyes almost painfully. "I couldn't even keep her safe. I failed her completely and if she's hurt I don't know what I'll do."

Kanzenmaru felt something _strange_ upon seeing his 'mother' like this. His heart felt different, as if regretful.

"Don't be sad mother." He responded after a moment, some measure of sincerity in his voice.. "I'm certain that father and the others will find her as soon as they can."

She'd done nothing but prove her weakness the other day, being defeated by a half demon. She deserved to feel shame over such a loss, and yet he found himself wishing to comfort her in her pain and disgrace. How disgusting of him.

A much better idea of course with be to run her through, but it needed the right moment. She'd not noticed the change in his aura yet, all she knew was her _loyal_ son was there, comforting her. He reached out his right arm, his sleeve pushing back revealing the new markings on his right wrist as he laid it on her shoulder, just giving her an understanding look.

"I am sure everything will be _fine_... mother. Here, let me-"

He turned his head sharply and had to stop himself from growling, he knew who that was, the wind blew past a moment later, his nose only further confirming the arrival.

Kagura for her part turned her head as well, noting the irritated look on her son's face. Was it more humans? She doubted it, more often than not they were smart enough to run after their warrior caste died horrifically in front of them.

Sesshoumaru had been running and flying for hours, having not slept the night before as he hunted the scent of his son, Kanzenmaru. As he grew closer he became more concerned. Kanzenmaru after the first few hours of travel seemed to be moving like a hunter, looking for someone else. At one point he even caught his scent of two of the half-demons he'd spared before, tying them clearly into all this as well. What a foolish move, now that meant there were yet more enemies to battle. The next time he came across those two he wound not be so forgiving.

Chasing Kanzenmaru only cleared his thoughts however, he didn't need to think about who he was chasing, only that he had to reach the target and quickly. He would make his decisions when he came across him. How could he save his son from himself? If Kanzenmaru was taken over in such a way it meant that his soul, the very thing that made him who he was, was the same soul as Katsuramaru's. Was his son really worth saving if such a vile spirit could belong to him?

And he'd been so proud of his son only days ago. A son he felt would one day surpass him. Instead he now chased a mad man, a man who nearly killed his childhood friends and would certainly kill more.

However, in his chase, only minutes ago, he detected a familiar scent... _Kagura_.

That had been who was being hunted as prey, that was who Kanzenmaru was following. This drove him only to move faster, his eyes widening for a brief moment when he discovered this. No, not like this, if he was late even by a heartbeat she could be dead. And Tenseiga could only save anyone once.

As he cleared through the last of the trees he could see them, staring towards his direction. His son and his mate standing across from one another, Kanzenmaru's hand on her left shoulder.

"Kagura. Step away from Kanzenmaru." He ordered.

Kagura prepared to turn her entire body towards him, looking confused as if preparing to as a reason why, but her body couldn't move. Pain exploded in the shoulder which her son had held for only a moment. She hissed before collapsing to her knees, looking towards the marked arm with widened eyes as blood drained from her kimono, his claws digging into her shoulder. A betrayed look turned towards her son, who was looking away from her, his red eyes clearly locked onto Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, you were always one to spoil all my fun." His hand grasped a sword and quickly drew what appeared almost to be Tsumeken, but it felt different, it made a near shimmering sound when it moved even.

The marks on his arm. She'd been gripped by this arm before.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on his son as he began to walk towards him.

"Release Kagura now, and I may give you a chance to live."

Kagura was stuck still in shock, trying to register what was happening. Sesshoumaru was following Kanzenmaru? Kanzenmaru was preparing to attack her and already was in fact? Why would her son do this?

"Kanzenmaru." She grit through pained lips, grasping the hand which cut into her flesh. "Please."

Red eyes traced from Sesshoumaru to Kagura as he looked down at her, sneering. Not even at just Kagura, but sneering internally at himself as well. He felt the urge to release her, he even felt _guilt_ disgustingly enough. His sneer only intensified before he felt Sesshoumaru making further territorial gains on his position.

"Make another step and I severe her head from her body." He remarked absently.

Kagura's eyes now only flashed with surprise.

"_Well? Are you still sad for me? You know what I've done. I've killed him, I've nearly killed your precious Lord Sesshoumaru. I killed your friends Miroku and Kohaku. Tell me Rin, are you still sad for me?"_

"_Yes."_

An irritated growl exited his throat as he glared at Kagura, slowly his claws began to retract as his eyes flashed dangerously towards Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, are you as weak as I remember you to be?" He challenged, flashing his blade to the side, it shimmered again as it began resonating with the power he forced through it. This blade was not his father, as it had been twenty two years ago. His father's spirit had been released much as his own, to where he wasn't quite su-

He could feel how much stronger Sesshoumaru was as his eyes just intensified.

"So that is where you went." He remarked quietly to himself.

Sesshoumaru was confused by the comment but answered the first statement.

"I, Sesshoumaru, am more than powerful enough to deal with you now, Katsuramaru."

Katsuramaru? Kagura's eyes flashed to her son. But he didn't _look_ like Katsuramaru. He didn't _sound_ like Katsuramaru. This was her son, this was Kanzenmaru. The two didn't seem able to be one in the same. But seeing him now, she could see much to her horror... he _stood_ like Katsuramaru, he _walked_ like Katsuramaru.

And given his brief exchange, he clearly felt the same. Where was her son? If this was Katsuramaru, where was he? That arm, it had to be the arm. Why did her son's right arm look like Katsuramaru's now?

"Katsuramaru? Such an old title, I don't think its fitting anymore. I much prefer Kanzenmaru, don't you _father_?" The question was said with clear hostility in his voice. "I remember your hand in my death. I remember how your provocation for me to use my Dragon Strike damned me to death at the hands of Inuyasha's backlash wave. Even more sickeningly you decided to replicate with this detachment regardless of Sutoomu and I. Did you think somehow the outcome would be any different?"

Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes as he tilted his sword up.

"You will release my son from your control." He ordered bluntly. Sesshoumaru was not one for long winded speeches, clearly this had been a trait Katsuramaru had obtained from Kagura's side of the 'family'.

"You don't get it, do you? I _am_ your son. I engineered it that way. Did you think I'd just stay dead? I knew full well you were weak enough to _touch_ this creature." He said, gesturing to Kagura with his left arm. "I was betting that you would in fact. Do you not remember? I promised you I would kill you all. I can't very well go back on my word, now can I?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to keep him talking, ironically. Kagura was slowly pulling herself away, he couldn't even look towards her without giving away what she was doing.

"Buying time for Kagura? How sweet father dearest. Your compassion disgusts me."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kanzenmaru with hostility at the remark, not showing anything else to his foe.

Kagura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Every word he said wounded her yet more. Her son was... Katsuramaru? How? He couldn't have just... Kanzenmaru couldn't have just BEEN Katsuramaru, it didn't make sense. She gripped her fan with her right arm, anger flushing into her system.

She wanted her son back.

Sora was still missing, she may never see her little girl again. And now she was supposed to just sit by and lose her son as well?

She managed to find her feet as she stood up, stumbling for a moment, ignoring the pain as she held her fan as her red eyes locked onto her target. The right arm.

"He doesn't need to buy time for me." Came the cold response. "I'm not just going to lose my son to you. Give him back. _Now_." Kagura ordered.

A small noise of annoyance came from Kanzenmaru as he turned his head towards Kagura. "Please, don't make me laugh. You are going to challenge me? Sit down woman, Sesshoumaru and I have unfinished business."

Kagura's features twisted into one's of rage. So, she wasn't important enough? Was that it? Just important enough to abuse, but not enough to acknowledge?

"Fuck you."

Kanzenmaru blinked in shock as she unclipped her fan, before lunging it violently towards him.

"**Dance of the Dragon!**"

The two twisting cyclones blasted out in front of her, tearing through the small hut she stood next to now.

Kanzenmaru snarled at the attack, pulling back his blade, his new 'Tsumeken', if one could call it that, before preparing to counter the attack.

"**Dance of Blades!**"

Shards of wind began flying through the air as well.

_You bitch._

The thought was of raw anger as he decided to best course of action was to dodge, quickly he took to the roof, jumping away from the cyclones of destruction. However the blades followed him. Kagura danced with her fan, each movement sending more hostile blades of wind towards him. Finally he found his feet, pulling up his blade as he began deflecting and dodging the waves of incoming projectiles made of nothing but the wind.

He carved his blade through each as they helplessly turned into nothing, but found himself able to do little but stop them, to put down his guard would mean to be stricken by the wind itself.

"Clearly I shouldn't have taken my time with you, Kagura. You are proving to be rather annoying." He commented through deflections. The best way to get through this was to just overpower her. He felt himself draw energy into his blade, preparing to unleash an attack, only to find himself under assault now from Sesshoumaru as well.

He had to turn rapidly, bringing his blade into Sesshoumaru's to stop the attack from the Bakusaiga. However as he did two of Kagura's wind blades cut into his leg and chest. Blood came from the wounds and he quickly retreated from Sesshoumaru, glaring at the two.

"I shouldn't have been so arrogant." He then remarked as Sesshoumaru merely continued to walk calmly towards him. He knew however at any moment Sesshoumaru could attack him with lightning speed.

He'd need to finish these two off, alone.

"I think we are quite done for now."

"I will not let you escape me."

"Oh but you _will._ Because my loving mother over there is going to allow me to escape." Kanzenmaru reasoned.

Sesshoumaru just glared in response, holding his blade up.

"I see no reason why she would."

Kagura was now by his side, trying to ignore her shoulder as she prepared her fan as well.

"Because, a mother would never let her mate kill their son, now would she?"

Kagura froze and looked at Sesshoumaru. Kill? What did he mean kill?

"Kill?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru's lack of response and uncomfortable look in response was enough, by the time Sesshoumaru looked back Kanzenmaru was gone.

"You were going to kill him? We have to _help_ him. This is our son!"

"That isn't Kanzenmaru anymore. The sooner you realize that Kagura, the sooner we can move on."

Her mouth parted once to respond, in truth horrified by Sesshoumaru's words. She couldn't help it. Her face turning to one of hurt, she slapped him.

How could he just turn away from their own son? A son he'd wanted more than she had. He just dropped him, he just gave up on him, why? Because he claimed to share the same spirit as their son? So there was no way to save him? How _dare_ he?

Sesshoumaru growled at her, for the first time in years she felt relatively worried as he grabbed the offending arm, looking at her seriously.

"I do not want to do this." He informed her, his voice filled with anger. "But I will not see everything I care for burned because I could not finish this. Like I should have finished myself years ago."

Kagura just violently ripped her hand from him.

"If you don't want to do it, then why is it the first thing you do Sesshoumaru? You'll burn it all to ash yourself!"

"I, Sesshoumaru, will not be lectured."

Kagura just continued to stare at Sesshoumaru with shock, before her lips tightened.

If he wouldn't try, then at least she would.

Within seconds a familiar feather blasted into the air, the power of the wind guiding it, rapidly moving away from Sesshoumaru as he merely watched her go.

She didn't understand what needed to be done.


	39. Nemesis: Part 3

**Nemesis:** Part 3- Last Remnant

"So who exactly is this guy supposed to be?" The deep voice asked as the three pairs of feet sprinted through the woods, it was like watching a pack of wolves hunting down their prey, moving rapidly between the trees, well, two of them did, one merely smashed through the obstacles in front of them.

"Father says he's the last remnant." Akumu's voice responded.

"So that is what we are then? Father's errand children?" Yami's voice piped in.

The three figures stopped as two looked towards their 'sister'.

"The creatures vile scent is near here." Akumu then remarked bitterly, turning her head towards the rocks nearby, trying to ignore Yami's remark. Yami had been a severe pain since they'd run into father days before, insisting that somehow they didn't owe him everything. However her sister fell in line, just as she was meant to, it was the way of things. How could she deny father's wishes? Especially with full demonhood being the reward.

Akumu, despite her reserved feelings on the subject in many regards, considered receiving true demonhood too great of a reward not to take. They'd already lived so many years and worked so hard for it, how could one merely abandon their dreams now? Especially when they were so close?

_He's here..._

The dagger which had guided her most of her life whispered. She knew the scent father told them to follow was a potentially dangerous one of course.

"He is here." Akumu declared.

Kyoko seemed the most eager, slamming his fists together as a crunching sound was heard between his fists.

"If the little bastard resists I get to pull his head off."

Akumu's nose sniffed however, detecting another scent, she looked around for a moment before narrowing her eyes, growling. He wasn't alone.

The clashing of blades could be heard in the distance however.

"Great, he may get himself killed before we can get to him." Kyoko snarled, breaking into a sprint towards the cliffs and rocks ahead of them.

()()()()()()()()

The resonating sound of two blades meeting once again echoed out.

"Well, you are very skilled. I must say I am impressed, I did not think any of Kagura's whelps would be capable of such a struggle." One of the demons remarked.

Byakuya, the last demonic incarnation of Naraku stood in many places. He stood in four places in fact, at the top of the peaks, below where the battle took place, and in two other places, standing about just observing as he smirked to himself.

Kanna's features were those of someone _very_ annoyed. She'd been fighting this demon for seemingly hours, she already knew how this next encounter would end. The guardian of the last knowledge held by Naraku was indeed a very irritating creature, fighting with illusions and deception.

Tendril like vines tore from the ground once again, attempting to ensnare her. With a simple cut of her blade, Kazebuyou, the tendrils were cut away, leaving burning marks in their place. So far the blade, hungry for ever more death and killing, had danced its beautiful dance through the lives of a hundred demons and humans. Kanna had been fascinated as it seemed to earn the ability to use heat to cut through what it slashed, and when she danced with it, it had yet more fascinating effects.

Byakuya for his part hadn't been overly worried about his dear 'niece', and certainly wasn't prepared to reveal any secrets to her.

When Naraku had died all those years ago he saw little need for 'revenge' on Inuyasha, for what? For freeing him? He found the idea of that laughable, Naraku could rot in hell as far as he was concerned. When he discovered his 'lovely sister' had been resurrected, even when Naraku was still alive, well that had been an interesting event. Overall however he avoided Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and those affiliated with them. Why bother to tempt fate? Especially when he was fated to die by their hands, of that he was most sure.

His niece was quite a ferocious warrior, she fought through his traps and merely cut through his deceptions so far, she quite bluntly seemed to take after her father in terms of power and strength, and yet she danced like her mother. He wondered idly what she'd really wanted, clearly she couldn't have just come for his head, yet any questions he asked always had the same response, it grew tiresome.

She knew full well the Byakuya she sparred with wasn't the real one. She was just buying time fighting his illusion to think of which Byakuya he was, it was quite interesting, pretending to fall into one's trap only to turn it on its head at the best opportunity. She'd learned well from Sesshoumaru.

With a final sweep she side stepped his copy, plunging her blade into his side. The copy looked shocked for a moment, before disappearing into a simple flower, slowly falling to the ground.

She stopped, looking towards the others as the wind blew through her long beautiful silver-white hair.

"Why do you hunt me so Kanna? Ever since we came across one another you've done nothing but hound me. Is it the dog inside of you which brings out this negative trait, Kanna?"

"I will have my questions for you once you are at my mercy." Kanna responded, her voice perfectly balanced, not giving away what she wanted in any way.

"You remind me of the old Kanna. Clearly a different spirit, but you are just as monotone and boring." Byakuya and his copies all remarked at once, before each looked away with disinterest.

Kanna then just smiled, looking at the black haired demon. He raised his eyebrows, that was the first time she'd smiled yet, inter-

She knew which one was him!

It only took a second, where he had stood a moment early was slashed in two, the rocks around it burning away in molten fire, melted by her blade. As soon as he landed on his next set of rocks she was already on him. He hadn't known many women to punch before, clearly, he didn't know Kanna. When her fist collided with his jaw he felt his entire body become unbalanced, it felt as though she'd cracked every bone in his head.

How very unfitting for a noble demon of her stature, he thought before he landed on his backside, just looking up at her before the blade was brought to the edge of his throat. Kanna for her part looked dispassionate to his positioned, he felt the blade pressed now against his skin. It was hot, and a burning hot breeze seemingly came from the edge of the blade as well.

"Well Kanna, it seems you have outdone me. Perhaps now you will tell me what you wish to know? Or did you merely come here to severe my head?"

"You, Byakuya, are the last remnant of Naraku. It is from you that I wish to know of his ability to pass into the netherworld."

Byakuya looked at Kanna with a very serious glance.

"Now, now, Kanna, firstly your mother is a remnant as well. I also don't think what you are looking for is something your mother and father would want me to-" He hissed as he felt the blade draw blood from his skin. Clearly, she didn't like him attempting to dance around the subject.

Kanna said no further words, she only asked questions once.

"I may tell you such a thing, Kanna." Byakuya admitted, his mind racing for yet another trick, another trap to escape his predicament. "But first, you must tell me why."

"I seek the power my Grandfather, the Great Dog Demon, had once mastered." Kanna informed him with a bluntly honest remark.

What a strange answer, that was the only thing to come to Byakuya's mind.

"Naraku absorbed so many demons Kanna, how could I possibly know?" He responded, before smiling devilishly at her. Tendril-vines tore from the ground once more to hold her in place. However before they even made contact with her body, she'd swept around, her body flowing in perfect motion with her sword. She danced, she danced for him in that second.

Before the second was finished he would have found the blade back at his throat, the wind now blowing around her, and his vines burnt away. The hot wind made his skin sweat, or he would have sweat.

She realized that even in that second, she was no longer standing over Byakuya.

However now the act was up, she would smell his blood on him, he could no longer avoid her with doubles, perhaps at best delay her. He then felt what he knew Kanna would as well. Three more demons, half demons even. Excellent, more pawns to be thrown in her path.

Kyoko landed atop a spiring rock nearby, as Yami landed on another near him, before finally Akumu took her place on another, each one looking at the two adversaries.

"That must be Kanna." Akumu remarked as the two full blooded demons, engaging in their desperate battle, looked towards the three intruders.

Byakuya was already thinking of ways he could use the three to distract Kanna and allow his own escape from the situation he found himself in. Even now Naraku's old baggage was coming to haunt him. He cursed that fool Naraku for even creating him in such a state, of exposing him to such dangers. He then felt their demonic aura's more clearly, as if tasting it around him. No, that wasn't really... was it?

"You all come from Katsuramaru?" He asked, before feeling his teeth grit, closing his fist. Clearly that also meant they were hunting him for something related to Naraku. Katsuramaru's legacy, something he'd carefully wanted to avoid. He'd felt that putrid spire of blue energy days ago, he knew that energy far too well. He'd hardly needed that mad-man breathing down his neck as well. He remembered well Naraku's orders to observe him, years ago, and of course had done so flawlessly. What he found however was a maddened demon with a dangerous level of power.

This was clearly a creature he did not wish to cross.

But if these three had similar auras to Katsuramaru, did that mean the demon himself was to follow his heralds?

Escape, escape was the best course of action, it had to be.

Akumu heard the question but ignored it, they weren't here to chat with him, they were here for what Kanzenmaru wanted. They wanted to know how to enter the afterlife as Naraku had once done long ago. Katsuramaru also once possessed such an ability, but it was stripped from him, ironically, by Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.

Yami found it interesting that Kanna was there however, she looked to the full blooded female dog demon and couldn't help but notice how she appeared so much like Sesshoumaru.

However, as always, it seemed Kyoko wasn't interested in diplomacy. He wanted to grab this stick-figure of a demon and break his bones.

"He's not going to talk." Kyoko sneered.

"We haven't even asked him yet you idiot." Yami responded.

"The three of you will stay out of my way." Kanna ordered however, each one of them just looked at her.

"Oh really? And what gives you the right to say such a thing to us?" Akumu asked, her own features allowing a smile to slip through.

"If you do not, I will kill you. And if he escapes, I will still kill you."

Akumu could feel herself growl at the threat before looking at Byakuya.

"We must know how to travel to the next world, as Naraku had long ago, without dying in the process."

Byakuya started to laugh as soon as Akumu remarked. That was brilliant, beautiful even. Everyone was coming for the same secret, the irony, ah the beautiful irony. He wondered idly if everyone was chasing the same secret, the same treasure or ghost of the past. In a way it'd be rather boring, but he supposed simply because so many desired it, in its own way it was fascinating.

Byakuya turned his attention back to Kanna, knowing she'd strike sooner than later. What was the best means of escape? He had to get these two groups to begin to fight one another.

"I will reveal the secret to you, demons of Katsuramaru, if you can slay this one for me." Byakuya said with a devilish grin.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Kyoko said, rising to his full height, cracking his neck from left to right.

"No you idiot! Its a trap!" Akumu warned, turning her vicious attention to her brother, before smiling down at Byakuya.

"He is a deceptive one. In fact, I expect that helping Kanna with him will yield us greater rewards." Yami then remarked, smiling as she herself rose.

During this time Byakuya however had not been wasting his time, he'd been preparing himself. Kanna scowled internally when she realized what was happening. Byakuya seemed to explode, thousands of white flowers rained around where he once stood, just as she leaped into range to attack again. The scent of the flowers covered his blood, the other three merely looked on as Kanna landed where he'd once been.

"My dear niece, I regret to inform you that I cannot merely divulge secrets which I do not have. Forgive me." She heard whispered through the air around her.

Her eyes focused then on the other three.

"Stay out of my way." She remarked, already catching the scent once again before rushing past the position of her unknown nephew and nieces. The three looked at one another before looking after Kanna.

"Follow?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Akumu added.

()()()()()()()()

Byakuya was pleased with his escape, he knew flying away in his paper crane would be foolish, given that Kanna would have an easier time pursuing him. Damn that girl, didn't she know when to give up? She'd follow him again as soon as she picked up his scent, demanding the secrets of her 'grandfather'. Secrets rightly he didn't even quite know. He'd have to get to water, and use that to mask his scent to make a complete get away. Perhaps he'd travel to China after this, he'd already seen much of Japan now.

But he'd made a mistake, his mind had been too caught up in escape Kanna as he moved through the trees which the trio of half demons had already rushed past. His legs stopped and his body violently stopped moving as it was smashed into a nearby tree, his throat felt as though it'd been crushed. Had he been a human he would have surely died from such a blow.

His head fell to one side helplessly for a moment before he looked up, his eyes immediately widened with fear and shock.

"K-K-Katsuramaru."

"Hello Byakuya. How long has it been? Twenty-two years if I am not mistaken?"

His voice was different, and his features had changed slightly, but he couldn't mistake the aura he felt, this was Katsuramaru. They'd never met in person in those decades before, but the two were aware of one another. Katsuramaru was aware he was being spied on by Naraku, and Byakuya obviously was the one doing the spying. How he obtained his name he wasn't quite sure, but clearly he'd sent the three half demon hounds after him.

"What is it you want?" Byakuya managed, his throat causing his words to be more hoarse than usual.

"What do I want? Why I want to have the ability to enter the afterlife, of course."

"You already have that ability." Byakuya responded, grinning. "Merely kill yourself and you will return there with little effort I assu-" He began choking as Kanzenmaru's fingers dug into his neck, blood seeping from the sides as his claws dug into his flesh.

"I don't need you to answer me any questions Byakuya. I can merely take what I want from you."

The other demon scowled, not understanding as he felt a sharp pain enter his lungs, his body went stiff as he felt almost the life being sucked out of him. He felt himself drop to the ground almost lifelessly as he just tried to move, feeling too weak.

Kanzenmaru breathed in peacefully as he closed his eyes. "Ah, there it was."

He merely took what he needed, why ask anything of a creature which would never answer? He simply absorbed a piece of Naraku which still persisted inside of the detachment's body. He felt power at his finger tips as he felt new memories, even if minimal, return to him, as well as a power he'd lost even before he'd died. Byakuya had been made after Kagura, after Naraku had been traveling to the next world.

A power he'd once lost himself.

Kagome had indeed destroyed the Shikon Jewel, years ago. But Kanzenmaru remembered one of the most important parts of his previous life. If you couldn't get what you wanted, cheat. He found his sword in his hands a moment later. He most certainly didn't want Byakuya talking to anyone else.

He regarded the features of his 'uncle' as he felt his own features shift, they shifted to ones of a bitter man. He looked just like Kagura, if Kagura was to be a man... how disgusting.

The wind, he felt the wind.

He could feel his lip turn up now as his head pulled away, turning towards the sky, looking for where her approach could come from. To be truthful he'd expected Sesshoumaru before he'd have expected Kagura.

Feet landed onto meters away as Kagura, still wearing the blood soaked Kimono from only an hour ago, still clearly wounded, followed him. Why?

Why would she follow him alone? She was clearly injured, and without Sesshoumaru was going to die quite readily by his hand. This was clearly foolish.

He saw her almost wobble on her feet, clearly from blood loss.

"As much the fool as ever, Kagura? I'd expected you to at least heal before you tried to find me." He remarked, giving her very little respect clearly.

She wouldn't run, she'd already decided that. Failing wasn't an option and she'd already failed at so much she couldn't afford another. Kagura wanted to somehow make the situation better, and in her desperate attempt to follow her son she now found herself looking down the beast she had hunted. Would she become the hunted herself now?

Kagura's eyes fell to the figure next to her son as well, the unconscious body of a demon she'd never seen before, a demon which looked almost like a male reflection of herself. He must have been a... detachment.

Her eyes shifted away from the demon and back to Kanzenmaru, who had now turned to face her entirely, still brandishing his sword.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Defend your stupidity." Kanzenmaru demanded, looking at her bluntly, as if he was somehow disappointed.

For some reason she felt this was different somehow. It was different from Katsuramaru. Katsuramaru would have only seen this as an opportunity to kill her, or maim her. Perhaps he wanted to torture her in his own way still?

It didn't matter however. Even if it cost her own life she had to try, she had to try and save her son. Instead of responding with words, in all honesty almost too tired to, she approached him, her left arm hanging useless almost from her side. Her fan was in her right hand, but not opened or ready for battle.

Kanzenmaru felt more and more annoyed as she approached him. Was she somehow convinced he wouldn't strike her down? He sought only to prove her wrong. His hate and anger boiled as he prepared to cut down the weak creature. However even as he sought to slash his arm and end the existence of the creature in front of him, a small fragment of his mind held him back with everything it could. His hand only grew tighter around the hilt of his blade as she came closer.

"Answer me." He finally told her, moving his sword up, implying to her that he'd cut her down.

Kagura felt the anger emanating off him, but behind it she could feel something holding him back. He was reluctant.

"I'm your mother. I am permitted to be as stupid as I choose to be." Kagura responded, not defending herself really at all.

"You claim to be a monster who died over twenty years ago, or to be his memories and thoughts. But what does any of that matter? You still have choices Kanzenmaru. Why does his goals mean anything to you? You've become lost. You are lost in his hate. A hatred which brought him nothing. Ask yourself how happy he was, ask yourself what meaning his life had but to destroy. Destroy humans, destroy his family and destroy me, that is all he ever cared about, other than perhaps power."

Kanzenmaru started to laugh at Kagura's plea, a plea for sanity, his sanity. She'd no idea how sane he really was, did she?

"What a heart felt plea Kagura! Really, I'm touched." he mocked. "You seem to think I am just memories and feelings, it is more than that. I stalked you in the last life, did you know that? My very spirit followed you in the other world, _waiting_ for this body to be born. I. Used. You. I'd planned this in the event of my death. I would be reborn as I was, without my memories. I protected my body with the last of my, and my father's power, so that I could find my way to it in this life to begin the restoration of who I was. I have _escaped_ oblivion, not just my soul, but everything I was. The son you mewl for never existed, he only existed as an independent creature until he found his reunion with me. So take your pleas to someone else."

Kagura felt her heart pumping slowly, almost painfully with his words. She felt her resolve and even her body weakening, he was trying to rip her down, he was trying to get her to abandon him. But she knew there was some truth to his words. Kanzenmaru had felt different from Katsuramaru, in terms of his aura... but he'd certainly felt similar. Even now she felt its familiarity, but his aura was almost exactly the same when he was furious, or angry, or hated something with a passion. She'd just blinded herself to it, because it was her son. She felt as though she couldn't look at him even as he spoken.

"You respond as if all these emotions matter. You've even managed to partake in the corruption of my father. He is a bastardization of everything he stood for in my world."

_But he's much happier than he ever could have been in your world. And your ripping that away from him too, aren't you?_

Kagura looked up at him finally, before finding the strength to continue forward, her red eyes meeting his.

"Is that why Sesshoumaru, the Sesshoumaru that once dwelt inside that sword of yours, could never harm me? You put him on a platform he never inhabited. He loved me. I know he did because he couldn't let you harm me. And he tried to save you too, but you just ignored him." She finished, stopping in front of her son before dropping her fan entirely, it hit the ground, as if to end her comment.

She was inviting him to strike her down. He could tell, as if daring him to do so.

"I am sad for you." Kagura finally said, unknowingly repeating what Rin had told him all those years ago. Her tone was written with the sadness of a mother who was losing their child.

His red eyes widened at the remark, before his scowl openly appeared. Sad for him? Sad for what? That he was freed from ignorance? Was she sad for herself? That had to be it, a selfish sadness. She was no longer looking at him however, her hair shadowing her eyes. He'd never seen her cry before.

Kagura felt her heart unable to contain the rush any further, unable to contain the wound this was causing her. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes swell. This was really it, wasn't it? This was her losing him. He would strike her down, just as he'd wanted to all those years ago. And when he did he would confirm to her that her son was never there, that it'd all just been an act, a play on her life itself, just to get revenge on her, just to get an opportunity at yet more revenge. Even death wasn't enough to stop his hate for her and everyone else. She felt her body tremble, though she stopped herself from sobbing despite how hard it pushed her, she did feel warm tears however slide from her eyes, rolling down her face.

Nearly a minute passed however, nothing was said.

From the figure across from her, confusion reigned, and thankfully overrode most of what he felt behind that. He knew she'd never cried when wanting release from Naraku, holding her very life in his hands. She'd not cried even when death waited for her. Only Sesshoumaru had brought any tears to her existence.

Why did he care? Why did he care what this pathetic creature felt? Her compassion wasn't a strength, it was a weakness, one he felt as though she'd infected him with. He felt... pity? Yes, it had to be pity. It couldn't be anything more than that. But his eyes couldn't leave the first tear that rolled down her cheek, and then slowly fell from her jaw. He watched as others followed, with each one he felt worse.

Almost without noticing he heard his own voice.

"You shouldn't cry." He said after a few moments, reaching his right arm reluctantly to her, but stopping after only a moment. "The wound in your shoulder cannot have hurt you so much?"

He was attempting to make the excuse for her? He was trying to rationalize her pain? Kagura felt her heart stop before she looked up at him. She had been right, she _knew_ she was right now. She could save him. Her heart beat in her chest as it had since she'd returned to the world, since she'd been saved by Sesshoumaru.

"It is not the wound in my shoulder, Kanzenmaru. It is the wound in my heart." She told him. "It bleeds, because I think you are in pain. It bleeds because I'm afraid for you. And it bleeds because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I've lost my son, a son who always wanted to impress me and his father, and was always curious, and even if cold, never harbored hatred for others. A son that I loved with all my heart and always will."

"He existed." She finally said, before swallowing hard, blinking to herself as well, unable however to stop the flow of emotion, or stray tears. "Even if you cut me down. You can't tell me he wasn't here. That I didn't hold him when he was born, or helped him take his first steps, or heard him say his first words. No matter what you say, he was here."

Kanzenmaru felt himself almost struggle with his words. How could he respond to that? The thought of striking Kagura down was even gone from his mind, at least for the moment. Disgust at himself was coming through quickly, he wanted to console her.

His internal emotions, fighting at one another, prevented a response. He wanted to open his mouth to refute her, or to tell her she'd need not worry about him, but closed it again.

_Damn this woman._

Just as he opened his mouth to finally speak, in a flash of movement Kagura was gone. Instead in front of him was Kyoko.

The echoing slapping noise of the giant half-demon's fist connecting with Kagura's body was heard.

Kanzenmaru stood there with his eyes widened, the first word still on his lips, but left unsaid as he was pulled back into the world around him. A word that Katsuramaru would have perhaps only said with disgust before.

_Mother._

His shocked expression turned to one of contempt as he looked at Kyoko.

"Yea! I got her!" The half demon said excitedly.

Unbeknownst to Kanzenmaru, Kanna and his trio had been following Byakuya, who still lay at his feet. Clearly, Kyoko had outrun Kanna and his comrades.

Unbeknownst to Kyoko, Kanzenmaru was not pleased by his intervention.

Just as the half demon looked towards his 'father' for approval, Kanzenmaru showed him exactly how much he approved...

()()()()()()()()

Expect more of Inuyasha and co next chapter, as well as Sesshoumaru and Kanna, and of course some more explanations for Byakuya...


	40. Nemesis: Part 4

A/N: There are really a bunch of things I wanna wrap up before the story is done. Moving forward, I'm going to touch on a bunch of them. One of them was the final Detachment, Byakuya. He's got a special part to play if I can make this all work out correctly.

Clearly, the Legacy of Katsuramaru is another big one.

And then I've got three more things to tie up. Since they clearly aren't apparent immediately, I'm not sharing yet! But at least 2 of them should be revealed shortly, one perhaps even this chapter.

I don't like loose ends. ;)

**Nemesis:** Part 4- Hell's Highway

"How _dare_ you?"

The words were uttered with a concealed fury, one which bubbled into each word. They were the united rage of two lifetimes. One aspect was clear, Kyoko had interfered with his affairs, if anyone where to strike Kagura down, it would be him, and only him. The other aspect said quite simply that this was his mother, and this brute had just struck her down as she plead with him.

Kyoko was already walking towards Kagura when he heard the terrible remark from Kanzenmaru. Golden eyes blinked as he turned towards his 'father'.

"Huh?" he asked, just as he reached down to grab Kagura by the hair, he liked pulling the skulls off his victims, it was a show of strength.

Instead he felt paralyzed, his entire body stopped responding as he felt a knee buried in his stomach. His arm stopped short of grasping the Kagura's hair as his eyes tried to focus on his assailant, indeed an unexpected one, Kanzenmaru. Before he could even begin to understand what was happening his jaw cracked together as a fist slammed into his chin, before another hard strike crashed into his side.

He collapsed to his knees, wobbling as he struggled to even maintain that, his eyes finally traced up, even if dazed, to Kanzenmaru. He felt his own hair grabbed and his head forced back.

Kanzenmaru's words were like burning ice, each one burned into his mind.

"No one is to harm the wind witch but _**me**_. No one is to touch the wind witch but _**ME**_." He felt his hair released, but as it was he was shoved back, landing on his shoulders.

"And this will be your only warning, half-demon."

The trees nearby rustled violently as Akumu and Yami tore through them, both landing with their weapons drawn.

"She's still coming." Yami said, looking to her sister with a half panic before Akumu looked back. "Don't you think I know that? With Kyoko maybe we'll-"

She paused, turning her head.

The black haired demon, Byakuya, lay against a tree unconscious, and so did Kagura? Standing over Kyoko was also their father.

What the hell just happened?

She turned her head back quickly to the figure calmly walking through the trees towards her.

"I warned you not to be in my way." Kanna said calmly, looking at the other two females, before noting the others.

Byakuya of the dreams lay against a tree, and seemed to be bleeding somewhat around his neck. Her mother was there? Kagura lay unconscious as well, her shoulder looking badly wounded. Then the big male half-demon lay at the feet of an all too familiar figure.

What had happened here? Had Kagura and Kanzenmaru run into Byakuya and the larger half demon? For some reason this didn't seem to match, especially given that the two half demons hadn't moved to cover their flank, now exposed to Kanzenmaru. In fact, this made her inclined to believe he either wouldn't attack them, or was in some way aligned to them.

She sincerely doubted the big half-demon was as dangerous as Kanzenmaru, perhaps even her mother Kagura. She felt herself prepare for a battle against three adversaries, even perhaps her own brother.

"Kanna." Kanzenmaru greeted, stepping over Kagura and Kyoko.

Kanna was a creature he certainly held no contempt for, if anything in so many ways she was the sibling he'd deserved all those years ago, in his previous life, Kanna was the sibling Sutoomu should have been in so many ways. She was practical, smart, aware of what needed to be done and quick to make assessments. She at least deserved a chance, didn't she?

"Kanzenmaru." She responded, noting how the two half-demons didn't even react to him walking to their side.

"Why is it you have these three pitiful half-demons as allies? And why is it mother is unconscious?"

"The half-demons are arranged, and Kagura was an unfortunate accident, which as you can see was dealt with." He implied his head to Kyoko. "Did my girls attack you? I thought them smarter than that."

"I was following Byakuya, that demon there, they got in my way." Kanna answered bluntly, keeping her blade drawn. "Though now I can see that you certainly have changed since the event." She added.

"Ah, the awakening you mean." Kanzenmaru chuckled. "I'd explain, but I really have too many places to go dear sister. I hope you don't mind, but I have a jewel waiting for me." He turned from her, knowing his 'daughters' would guard his rear as he walked to Kagura's side for a moment, looking down at her.

Carefully kneeling down, he pulled the demon up into his arms, standing his full height a moment later.

"I really must be going." He then added, turning his head.

Black ooze seemed to pour from the very earth itself, as it had years ago, when Katsuramaru had traveled between life and death at will.

"Yami, Akumu." He merely referenced, as the two jumped back to his side, landing in the puddle.

Kyoko was fortunate to have been unconscious next to the black ichor as it slowly seeped around him. All four figures began to sink in the darkness.

Kanna watched silently, knowing full well that her brother along with the other two would have been too much for her to fight. But her real question was, lingering in the back of her mind, what had happened to cause all this?

Damn, she was going to be drawn into her family's problems, just as she hadn't wanted to be.

()()()()()()()()

The massive form rumbled and moved, its body shifting and slithering as it turned towards its cage, its cage in the abyss itself.

_I am about twenty-two years late, my old friend. Is it alright that I call you friend?_

The words whispered in its mind as the huge beast just growled, its body shifting once again and turning. It'd been in this prison, this cage, for far too long now. At least in its last prison, it'd been asleep, unable to think for itself. Now? It had been left in this empty cage, in a dimension far from where it could cause true havoc.

_**I do not yield to your commands any longer, dog-demon.**_

_Oh that is fine. You are free from my service... Ryukotsusei. However before you achieve your revenge on me, know that I am in this world now, I am a master of this plain once again. You may attempt to kill me any time you like, in the world of the living. However... I believe Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the ones which you crave to feed upon most, are they not, Dragon?_

_**My desires and your goals are one and the same, it seems. Your schemes have always disgusted me, lesser demon.**_

_Perhaps they have... but you may go now. Spill their blood. Feast on their flesh._

The weightless cage the dragon had once resided it, slowly began to melt away, as did the world of the abyss, hell as it were.

Melting away and melting away, eventually it melted into something else. It melted into the world of the living.

Rearing his head for the first time in over twenty-two years, Ryukotsusei roared to the heavens themselves.

The sons of the Great Dog Demon would _suffer_.

()()()()()()()()

Tired eyes opened, blinking in pain.

Slowly sitting, the demon found himself in a hut of unknown origin. He winced, his head aching and his body protesting. That damned Katsuramaru, he'd stolen apart of his body. Still, the question begged itself, where was he?

Slowly he got to his feet, carefully advancing through the hut until he made it to the door, cautious of traps. When he gently pushed the door open, from the other side he saw several figures all sitting, all looking at the door, save one.

The one figure not looking at him, busy seemingly managing the tea pot and graciously poured a small cups for the others, was Kanna. She smiled, knowing he knew how trapped he was. Clearly, he'd been injured by Katsuramaru, and salvaged by her.

The figures next to her were familiar as well, beings he'd been to spy on almost entirely. Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru seemed the least impressed, followed by Inuyasha. He of course knew why, his scent. It was what he was, he was merely a piece of Naraku. The piece that was left behind. Naraku's hatred still bubbled in much of the world, it lingered not just in himself, but in Kagura, and even her spawn. This world would see Naraku's legacy spread, unknowing to all others. Perhaps he didn't die when Naraku did, because Kagura yet lived. Or perhaps he didn't die because he'd been wrong. Or perhaps he'd not died because somehow Naraku pushed himself to live on, living in some unknown state of non-existence.

He hoped it was the latter admittedly, Byakuya didn't feel as though Naraku deserved reincarnation in any form to speak of, even as a snail the soul of Onigumo was unworthy. However now he found himself in a difficult circumstance, he was now faced with several demons who likely all knew of his connections to Naraku by their damned dog noses alone.

"You are Byakuya of the Dreams." Sesshoumaru remarked.

Damn, they'd obviously been speaking to Kanna.

"What was it that Kanzenmaru wanted from you?"

Kanzenmaru? Who was Kanzenmaru? What a strange question.

"I do not know a Kanzenmaru." Byakuya responded, noting a glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes at the remark. Inuyasha was now clearly giving him a look as well, strangely it wasn't one of anger or hatred, it was a dim look. It was the kind of look which told Byakuya that he'd just said the wrong thing.

Sesshoumaru came to his feet now to match Byakuya's standing stance.

"You are in an enclosed space, your illusions are meaningless, your attacks pointless. Any escape is unlikely to go far." Byakuya then found himself hanging by his neck a moment later.

"And my son, Kanzenmaru, was found near your body before he escaped, clearly having just encountered you. You will tell me detachment what he was doing there, or I your moments will be few and precious."

Byakuya now realized who he meant, his smile couldn't have appeared more quickly.

"But Sesshoumaru, you describe me as a mere incarnation, what of your mate Kagura? Clearly you hold enough affection for us _mere_ detachments of Naraku to fatten her with some disgusting dog-child?"

Realizing you said the wrong thing was often no favor, especially when what was said could very quickly end your life. Byakuya realized he'd said the wrong thing when he was slammed into the ground and found the edge of Bakusaiga at his neck within a second. He couldn't even wince in pain before realizing how quickly his situation was deteriorating. He very much liked being alive.

"_Katsuramaru_ sought powers he once had, and absorbed part of my flesh. I am unsure as to what this will achieve for him." Byakuya responded to Sesshoumaru through grit teeth, trying to ignore the pain. This was the second time he had a blade at his throat in less than a day. His eyes drew to Kanna bitterly, his 'niece' smiling to herself, but clearly at his misfortune.

"He sought the ability to pass into the next world, into the afterlife." Kanna remarked. "An ability I too seek."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to his eldest daughter, raising a single brow to her.

Kagome, Sango, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha all too looked towards Kanna.

Why would she want to travel into the next world? Inuyasha was certainly concerned, often wishing to travel into the afterlife had nefarious plots behind it. Hopefully, Kanna too wasn't like Kanzenmaru. They clearly didn't share the same soul, but it was a risk. What could she want?

Kagome herself felt similar concerns, but was even more concerned with what was in front of them...

"Explain yourself, Kanna." Sesshoumaru demanded.

The daughter merely regarded her father instead, red eyes meeting his golden, but the patterns of the pupils themselves seemed to match almost entirely.

"I need to explain myself to no one, Lord Sesshoumaru."

There was an annoyed, low noise which managed to come from Sesshoumaru.

Byakuya cleared his throat from the ground, causing Sesshoumaru to turn his head back down towards the demon. The black haired 'in law' on the ground raised his hand, waving for a moment. "The sword against my neck?" He asked.

There was a brief moment where Sesshoumaru considered merely lopping the head off the detachment. However after a moment he pulled it away.

"You and your kin seem to enjoy having blades at my throat, I'll have to take note of that."

Sesshoumaru was on edge now more than he'd ever been. Sora was still missing, probably with the wolf demon. Was she not legitimately safer right now with the wolf demons? Kagura had been taken by his son, his maddened son who was really one of his greatest nemesis. And they'd retreated to his traditional lair, the afterlife.

What if Kagura was dead?

It would merely be himself, Kanna and Sora. Kanzenmaru would never survive harming Kagura, that much he could promise. Even as it stood now he had little hope for saving the boy only days ago he'd thought himself so proud of. The son who would surpass him by merely being a better creature than he was. Instead now he was exposed to the dark creature truly behind his conception, a maddened monster who even from beyond death stalked he and Kagura's lives in hopes for petty vengeance.

He'd lost seventeen years with his son almost as a result, seventeen years spent on a creature that was little more than a shell. Kagura would never accept what Kanzenmaru really was, and if she did it would merely destroy her.

Perhaps his ultimate revenge would come through his final death. A death that would ruin his own life, should he survive the encounter. Kagura would never forgive him for saving her this time. Saving her meant killing their son. One could not save that which never existed, and Kanzenmaru never existed. He reminded himself of that every time he thought of the creature as his son.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice interrupted a second later. His left hand felt warm, he looked down, seeing his claws having dug into his own skin so tensely they now drew blood, which gently dripped onto the floor. He stared for a few long seconds, before looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha for his part was worried. He and Sesshoumaru had 'buried' the hatchet as it were years ago. They were still never particularly close, really only Kagura or Rin were 'close' to him. His children were close as well he supposed, but it wasn't the same as Rin or Kagura. Inuyasha however knew what must have been on his mind... Kanzenmaru and Kagura.

Standing up, the half-demon just looked at his brother seriously, just as Byakuya managed to drag himself up as well.

"If you seek to enter the next life." He interrupted, before his form already started to fade into seemingly an illusion. "I believe Naraku suspected that you Sesshoumaru had the power to do so, with the Tenseiga. Not just through the gates themselves, but through a technique he feared. Something called Meido Zangetsuha."

Sesshoumaru's head turned from Inuyasha again, back to the demon, only to find him already gone.

"Screw him anyway, he doesn't matter." Inuyasha said. "Guys, give us a minute." Inuyasha urged, looking to Bankotsu, Kagome, Kanna and Sango.

Kagome was reluctant to leave the hut in all honesty, but did rise and nod her head to her husband. Bankotsu just huffed, rising as well.

"Just tell me when we're going to hunt down that son of a bitch. I've got a score to settle." He reminded.

The comment could have been much better phrased as Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on Bankotsu a second later. Son of a bitch was he?

Bankotsu immediately got the hint, clearing his throat before walking out of the room.

Sango for her part could imagine exactly what Sesshoumaru was going through at that exact moment behind his feigned calm. Desperately wanting everything to turn out right, but knowing that if anything went wrong at all you could lose everything. Just as she'd lost everything all those years ago. She felt sympathy for the demon lord, not that he'd ever accept such a gesture. So, it simply became that she nodded to him, knowingly, before walking out after Bankotsu, intent on asking him why he'd called Kagura a bitch. Even if true, it wasn't the best time to bring it up.

Kanna merely sighed herself, standing up, happy her father had changed topics as she walked out, following the others.

Once the two brothers stood alone Inuyasha internally wished he'd not asked for this.

"Your cracking up." He said bluntly. "Look, I know this is serious but unless we all have a clear head in this, there is no way Kanzenmaru and Kagura are going to make it out of this one together."

Sesshoumaru found it laughable, Inuyasha was trying to console him, he was trying to ask him to be 'calm'. Calm? Inuyasha didn't understand the meaning of the word. He was perfectly calm, Inuyasha was the one who should be worried about losing his cool.

"I am doing no such thing." Sesshoumaru remarked in terms of 'cracking' up. However his features became more enraged with the following comment afterward as he prepared to respond.

"And you are making the assumption that there is a Kanzenmaru. Kanzenmaru is Katsuramaru, he always has been. That body was merely a shell, harboring his soul and waiting to reunite with his memories. I will kill Katsuramaru." Sesshoumaru promised Inuyasha bluntly.

The half brother looked at Sesshoumaru with what could only be described as pity, this only further fueled the anger Sesshoumaru felt.

"Inuyasha, I will save Kagura. However this will mean slaying Katsuramaru. I am sure you will now judge me as I can already tell you are, but you seem to hold the false concept that there was a Kanzenmaru. It is impossible for me to kill my own son, because I never had one."

_So that's why your so on the edge about this._

Inuyasha caught onto what was happening much as a dog caught a ball in mid flight. What could he say to Sesshoumaru? His brother would disregard most of what he told him in seconds anyway. He couldn't imagine what he was going through even, but he did feel the need to _try._

"I knew Kanzenmaru." He responded to his brother, starting his point. "Kikyo and Kagome shared a soul as well. Kagome is not Kikyo. Just because Kanzenmaru has been forced into being Katsuramaru doesn't mean there is no Kanzenmaru, or that he couldn't be reached. But don't take away from him the fact he existed. And don't take that away from Kagura or yourself." Inuyasha finished.

The older of the two brothers hid his miserable look once again behind a mask of indifference. He looked at his brother however, who was able to catch on that his words had some impact on him. Good, Inuyasha couldn't imagine what would happen if Sesshoumaru killed Kanzenmaru. How would Kanna feel, know her twin had died? Kagura would most certainly have some kind of breakdown, there was no question in that even Inuyasha knew that. Mother's hated it when their sons were slaughtered. Sora may or may not understand, but she'd understand enough. And worst yet, Kanzenmaru's soul would be once more cast into hell, and now reunited with Katsuramaru, who would be to say he could not discover a way to return again, only to cause yet more pain? But most of all, how would Sesshoumaru himself respond? That was unknowable, but even if killing his own son didn't entirely screw him up, the backlash from Kagura certainly would.

"I, Sesshoumaru, will make these judgments for myself Inuyasha. Do not get in my way when I battle Katsuramaru."

Just the response Inuyasha didn't need to hear. He scowled at his brother and stepped back.

"I can't promise that."

There was silence between the two in the aftermath of the words that were uttered. Sesshoumaru felt as though Inuyasha was interrupting affairs that were not his business, this was his family and he would do as was needed. It was a father's right and duty to protect his family, and Inuyasha would interfere with that?

"Your assistance will not be required then, Inuyasha."

The half demon closed his own fist this time.

"So you want me to just be left to the side lines as you ruin everything in your life, and ruin your family? You are talking about killing my nephew! Kagome and I may not be his parents but we took care of him for weeks at a time before. All that kids ever wanted was for you to be proud of him, and I wonder how he'll feel when you stab him through his-"

Inuyasha was cut off a second later, being punched through the side of the hut. Sitting up, he looking to Sesshoumaru and just glared.

"Bastard." He growled, pulling himself up.

"You may understand how he feels if you say yet one more thing on the matter, Inuyasha, for I will run you through instead." Sesshoumaru informed him.

"It went that well, huh?" Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru's outrage was at a high. As Inuyasha had spoken he could imagine his son looking back towards him, his eyes filled with emptiness as he fell away, wound in his chest. So that would be what this was? His Bakusaiga would prevent Katsuramaru from healing in any meaningful way, the body would die, and his spirit would move on, crying out for revenge as it had all those years ago.

Sesshoumaru's head turned up however, feeling Tenseiga pulse, just as Tetsusaiga did.

"It seems your Tenseiga has decided to call upon me to finally tell you of the Meido Zangetsuha." Totosai's voice echoed out.

()()()()()()()()

It was so familiar here, the sea of agonized souls below, the dark world around them. A world which once did his bidding, now a world he could merely pass through. But passing through was all he was required to do. He merely had to find the right spirit, the spirit heading towards the future, heading towards the year 1982. The soul racing to be born in the future.

It was strange, Sutoomu had been so obsessed with Kagome, really in many ways that meant he was obsessed with Kikyo. It was that soul that was the key to all this, the key to his final victory. One soul in an ocean of those to be reincarnated, one soul which possessed the key to the Shikon Jewel. The jewel destroyed in this time came the future, a future which no longer existed. But the jewel from this time-line originally, from when Kikyo was burned and both she and the jewel were destroyed still yet existed. It existed in the afterlife.

It was still waiting for its time to reappear. He intended to wait not for the priestess's soul to return at some far forward point. He would pull the jewel from her very soul, and leave it to the vicious ocean below. With the jewel all things were possible.

In his arms still lay the familiar figure, and behind him walked the forms of his three half-demon counterparts. Each one of them jumped at every shadow, or seemed frightful of every ogre, but it was of little concern. His main concern was parting the very sea of souls themselves and plucking the soul of Kikyo from its murky depths.

He stopped, looking out across the vastness of space above the ocean of souls, he saw the demons of the underworld luring all around them, the only reason they had yet to strike was a fear of his power. They could feel who he was, they _knew_, they also remembered what had happened the first time he'd manifested here, over 23 years ago. They remembered _power_, which for them was a good thing to remember.

When his eyes turned from the vast darkness back to Kagura, he found himself wondering of what to do. He had two options, both of them required the jewel itself.

He could wish for it to cure his weakness, his inability to kill this creature, or he could wish for the jewel to somehow make her... acceptable. The latter idea seemed weak, but nagged at him, as if it was his idea of compromise. It made him furious.

But even now he found himself unable to kill this creature. Slowly he noticed her eyes beginning to open.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

He ignored it however as he continued to walk.

"No Kagura, I am not Sesshoumaru. But don't worry, I'll make everything work out. You'll even get to see for yourself."

()()()()()()()()

This is the last update I'm doing before Christmas. The next one will likely come on the 27th or 28th. Please read and review. Lemme know what you think.

Oh, and Merry Christmas.


	41. Nemesis: Part 5

**Nemesis:** Part 5

Koga didn't think he could run fast enough with the little squirt hanging off his back. Nice kid and all, but now politics were getting in the way which meant it was time to drop her off with her old man. He'd been trying to track Sesshoumaru's scent for almost a day now as he rushed ahead, leaving his tribe, his family, behind.

Sora just seemed excited as they ran through the wilds of Japan, running through abandoned villages. He stopped however abruptly when he arrived at an all too familiar place.

Sora seemed confused as he looked on at the ruined Castle, the castle where so much of his pack had died.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as Koga just set her down for a moment. He stood quietly, regarding the stones which had been left for his pack. Walking over he quietly gave his respects.

He missed them, even now. The pain of loss never fully went away, it only dimmed in the distance. One day, centuries from now, maybe sooner, he'd be dead too. He could remember his comrades for being brave, for being loyal, for being who they had to be when asked. Inside his soul Koga hoped the same would be said for him, long after he was gone.

_Koga.._.

The air around him seemed to whisper.

_Koga... run._

He looked around, swearing he could hear their voices all together, beginning him for flee.

Sora saw the confused face of the man who'd been so generous to her, who had treated her as one of his own. He seemed so sad for a few brief moments, now he seemed confused.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She repeated.

"This is a place where one of my greatest enemies slaughtered dozens of my friends." Koga responded. "She used the wind itself to cut them down, and then used the wind once again to use their bodies as weapons against me. All over some stupid shards that I put in my legs." Koga said to the girl, before smiling sadly.

"Nothing you need to worry about kid."

_Koga! Run!_

Was he going crazy? Just what the hell was going on with the-

He paused, almost freezing as he realized he picked up a scent. It was strange, a demon he'd never smelled before. From behind the ruins of the castle he saw a great head rising up, looming over the destroyed structure, its mouth chewing slightly, having just finished its latest meal.

"**Another pitiful canine demon.**" The voice boomed.

Who the hell was this? Koga just looked to Sora a moment before staring back.

"Yea? Well at least I've still got my looks working for me."

Ryukotsusei wasn't concerned with the wolf anymore however, not as soon as his red eyes locked onto the child, onto Sora. He could smell the blood of his age old enemy, The Great Dog Demon. His mask smiled with joy at the first victim he'd slay of the blood line, since the Great Dog himself.

"**You have the blood of The Great Dog Demon flowing through your veins, you have the blood of Sesshoumaru.**"

Uh oh.

Koga immediately knew what this meant. He turned on a heal, grabbing the girl who just yelped in protest before a massive bolt of energy was fired at them from behind. The blue bolt of energy slammed into the ground where Sora and Koga had once been, the debris and force of the blast knocking him over, sending the pair rolling along the ground for a dozen feet before he could pull his head up.

Goraishi, he thought, looking at his hand as blades formed along it.

"Sora, I want you to find somewhere safe. I'll take care of this loud mouth." He promised.

"But Koga I don't want to-"

"GO!" He ordered.

"**Hiding will only buy her time. You are no match for me.**"

_Koga... Run._

His comrades whispered to him once again. He couldn't run, at least not as he had before. All he could do now was stand his ground and fight with honor. Fight as his brothers had fought all those years ago.

"Shut up!" He shouted, not just to the spirits, but seemingly to Ryukotsusei himself. He broke into a run, rushing towards the huge demon. He jumped ahead of another Thunder Attack Bullet as it exploded behind him, sending his body spiraling out of control towards the great Dragon.

He landed face first, before quickly finding his feet, just in time to avoid the great smashing tail of the demon before him.

"Bastard!" He shouted, slashing his Goraishi down towards its flesh, the great waves of golden energy scarred into the land and slashed at the tail. Instead of the expected howl of pain, or explosion of demonic gore however, Koga found no damage as he landed next to him. All he found was the mocking laughter of the huge dragon.

"A powerful attack for a pathetic demon such as yourself, but I cannot be cut." The demon mocked, before yet another Thunder Attack Bullet was launched. This time Koga was sloppy, he couldn't dodge in time as his body was sent spiraling helplessly, burns along his side. His form landed limply nearly 50 feet away.

This was hopeless, his whole body was like armor. Though Koga's body was weak by comparison. Not even Goraishi's energy could cut him. He could hear the demon moving behind him. With a groan he pulled himself up, seeing Sora in front of him, she looked terrified. In her innocent, scared face, he could see his family waiting for him. He could see his tribe.

"C'mon Koga! You can beat him! Please?" She begged.

She was afraid, she didn't want to die. The little girl was placing all her hope and trust in him. He sadly, much to his pride's distaste, wished Inuyasha and Kagome were here, they always figured these things out.

_Run Koga._

He didn't get it, how could he?

_I can't._

He felt his legs pulsing a moment later. Blue eyes looked down in shock as he felt something strange happening. No, no not this.

"Stop! Please! Not this!"

Even Ryukotsusei stopped a moment later, thinking he was referring to him, the demon began to chuckle.

"**So you beg for your life?**"

Koga wasn't begging for his life, he was begging to the spirits of his friends, the spirits which had never passed on since killed by Kagura not to do what they were doing. They were saving him by binding themselves to his legs. There would be no peace for them now so long as he lived, there would be nothing but their power bound into his flesh. They were sacrificing themselves in their own way to save him.

Sora was confused as well before a blast of wind circled around Koga, his legs pulsing again.

Ryukotsusei was not ignorant by any means, he could see what was happening now very clearly.

"**The spirits of the dead will bring you no salvation, dog demons.**"

Koga grabbed Sora within seconds, behind him bolts of blue energy coming crashing down towards them. Four bolts, each one slamming into the ground after the last one, each one's explosion larger than the last.

Atop his huge serpent body, Ryukotsusei's face twisted into a smile of sadistic delight.

"**So the first is a child, but this will be enough to incite the anger of the-**"

The smoke from the blast sites suddenly swirled into a vortex around something. Ryukotsusei blinked in shock.

"**What's this?**"

The entire side of the clouds swelled before bursting open, a blurred motion blasted through it, running along at speeds the Dragon could barely follow. Before he could utter another word the blue shot over his armored body straight to his head, before he felt a sharp pain in his jaw as a leg kicked him near the edge of his throat.

"I'm not some damn mutt-demon! I'm a wolf you bone-head!" Koga declared angrily, before blasting back down the side of Ryukotsusei's body, the dragon's head swaying for a moment seeing the blur blast into the woods at speeds he thought not canine demon could move at.

The dragon roared, its entire body shifting before charging after its escaping prey.

Sora clung onto Koga with widened eyes, everything felt blurred around her as they bolted through the forest around her, Koga knowing when to move, when to jump, when to sprint. Behind them the sound of the forest around them shattering and splintering as the great dragon gave chase could be heard.

She said no words to him, but did cling onto him a bit harder as she felt him pick up speed. Strangely, even with the monster still behind them, she felt safe. Safe like when her father was there.

()()()()()()()()

Totosai really hated talking to Sesshoumaru, really he hated talking to him about anything and everything. He particularly however hated talking to him about _this_. He'd promised the Great Dog Demon he would when this finally came about. To be honest the old demon was surprised that Bakusaiga appeared when it had, years ago in the afterlife. The Meido of Tenseiga had never been needed, Bakusaiga had been. He supposed that was the reason why things had happened as they had.

However now the blade had finally called out to him to tell Sesshoumaru of its power. A power that would clearly be needed now. He'd been brought up to speed on the return of Katsuramaru already just by watching the events from afar or hearing of them. Tenseiga could be the key between traveling between the world of the living and the world of the dead. And now more than ever did they need that, they needed it to stop Kanzenmaru.

"The technique known as the Meido Zangetsuha was a powerful ability your father mastered years before, it may have even been his true ultimate technique. It releases a wave which opens into a gate to the next world. This gate may be stepped through, sending you into the abyss, into hell. However the ability to travel back from this abyss is not the same. The Meido closes within moments. To travel back and forth from space to space is dangerous, with no guarantee to return from the next world."

Sesshoumaru took in this information, just looking at his Tenseiga.

"So this is how we can follow Kanzenmaru into Hell?" He asked, looking back up towards the older man.

"Some of you can. Most of you cannot. You need powerful demonic energies to do so, but also powerful demonic blood. For instance you would survive for some time there, as you have before. Inuyasha as well. Bankotsu however is a human, regardless of the demonic energy he feeds off of from Banryu, he would not be able to enter such a realm and live."

"What? That's bullshit!" Bankotsu spat angrily.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru and I are probably all we need to go back anyway."

Sesshoumaru just looked down at his blade still, contemplating it for a few more moments before looking back up, intent on speaking. His father was giving him the power and the chance to finally stop this all, to go to the very lair the beast had used to hide years ago every time it was in danger. He would give Katsuramaru nowhere to retreat to. They would fight in the depths of hell itself, where they had first met all those years ago.

Where he'd been given his chance to save Kagura from the pits of that dark place. The price had seemed so small to pay at the time to secure Kagura. The very demon who despised her so was the one most responsible for bringing her back, if only so he could exercise his plans to destroy Naraku and obtain the Jewel for himself.

And now, to save Kagura again, the price seemed much higher, much higher than it'd ever been years ago. He would pay any price however to save her and keep her safe.

Kanna stood to the side still, looking at her father, and then at his sword. She wished of course to enter the next world as well. She wished for power, power and position. She'd barely said a word since her last comments to her father.

But like everyone else, she saw the treeline moving violently before a blur tore through the side of the remains of the village. It stopped with a violent ripping of the ground as Koga stopped, breathing heavily as he dropped Sora onto the ground, looking to the others.

Sesshoumaru froze upon seeing his youngest daughter. She looked terrified of something, before her eyes fell onto her father.

"Father!" She cried out happily, though worry still tinged on her voice as she ran into her father's legs, wrapping her arms around them tightly, half crying, half laughing. Everyone else seemed to look at the sight with smiles, though Sesshoumaru wasn't sure as to why. It wasn't their daughter, it was his daughter.

Kagome however was thinking of Koga, how had he run that fast without his Jewel shards?

"Sorry to break this up, but we've got bigger problems." Koga informed.

Sesshoumaru looked over, only to see Koga's face written with a dead serious look.

"Like what?"

The screech of the dragon was heard in the distance.

"Ryukotsusei." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Well you know I should be going." Totosai said, coughing while he did before finding his way to his mount. "Best of luck!"

"Typical old geezer. I took care of Ryukotsusei before, this shouldn't be a problem." Inuyasha said, looking into the distance as the trees were uprouted and tore, occasionally the Dragon's great head coming above the tree line.

"Inuyasha, he knows about how the Backlash wave works now." Kagome reasoned.

"Good point." Inuyasha said, thinking to himself. "Well shit."

()()()()()()()()

The huge Dragon arrived, its bulky form towering above the remains of the village. Everyone who could be evacuated, was. Everyone who could stay and fight was there.

"**Little boy. I've found you again, and this time there is no common foe for us to battle. I will see you and your family eradicated for its crimes against me. And I will enjoy watching your loved ones **_**burn**_**.**"

Inuyasha just went "Keh!" in response, before drawing the Tetsusaiga. He brought this bastard down once, he would do it again.

"**I have had decades to remind myself of the mistakes I once made. I was foolish to have overlooked such an ability as the Backlash Wave. I will kill you as I did your father. As I will kill you as well, Sesshoumaru.**"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to give a sound of disgust, drawing his Bakusaiga. He had no time for games with such a relic of a demon. He gave little thought of it as he swung his Bakusaiga, releasing its deadly energy towards the giant demon. The green flare of power blasted into the dragon as it howled in response.

What Sesshoumaru expected to see was the already rotting corpse of Ryukotsusei, instead what he saw was an unscathed demon, chuckling.

"**Did you think one pitiful attack would be enough to stop me? You **_**fool**_**.**" Came the response to the attack.

"His skin is tougher than almost any armor. We've gotta figure a way around that." Inuyasha informed. Sesshoumaru for his part just scowled, the two brothers jumping apart to avoid the massive tail from smashing down on them. Inuyasha turned in mid air, his sword being covered in shards. He hoped this worked.

"**Adamant Barrage!**"

The shards blasted into the flesh of the giant dragon demon, each one indeed cutting into skin, but not digging deep enough into the hide to even draw blood. This however obtained the notice of Ryukotsusei obviously.

"Damn." Inuyasha sword. A second later a Thunder Bullet Attack was shot towards him, exploding under him sending his body flying.

Bankotsu had stayed to enter the fray himself, running up from behind the demon, the human warrior jumped into the air, bringing his Banryu down on the dragon's side, the sound of the sword-staff hitting its flash was the same as when it struck the Tetsusaiga whenever he and Inuyasha exchanged blows, instead of the cutting noise or ripping of flesh as he'd wanted to hear.

"Shit." He sword, only to feet himself knocked away by a swing of the Dragon's arm. Just as he landed he found himself then struck by the huge body of the demon, which slammed down on him, the thundering boom.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha shouted. Damn it, he knew that Bankotsu was tough and was probably just extremely angry under there, but if he wasn't that was big trouble.

Waves of red wind like energy began to slam into the side of the Dragon.

Kanna watched the one who claimed to have slain her Grandfather, just giving a disgusted noise as she danced her dance of death, each sweep of her blade sending another burning crescent of heat energy into the demon. Had she the power she sought in the netherworld this would already be done with. She scowled as she noticed her current sword doing nothing to the mighty beast. Each sweep of her blade merely burning against the side of his flesh and little else.

Ryukotsusei's mouth dropped open upon noting Kanna. This little witch would pay for her interference. The mighty bolt of blue energy blasting out at high speeds.

Kanna held her ground, preparing her blade, only to find Sesshoumaru in front of her.

"**Bakusaiga!**"

The wave of green cut into the blue projectile, the two energies wrapping around one another in mid flight, before they mutually exploded between the two.

"You are of little assistance here Kanna. Go make sure your sister is alright." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kanna's eyes narrowed on her father as she openly scowled. Being sent to the sidelines because of his fears, how dare he?

Sesshoumaru however let his face betray his emotions for the first time in a long while. He was worried, deeply so. Not only was he concerned with Kanna's plans, but he was concerned with her being involved in this fight.

"I am more than able to-"

Sesshoumaru turned to his daughter once again, grabbing her arm before she could respond. "I said go. Now."

Kanna blinked at the order, before another Thunder Bullet fired towards them. Both demons jumped to each side of the attack, debris scattering between them as the ground exploded, leaving a crater.

"I will not." Kanna finally responded as she pulled herself up from the ground. A Wind Scar helplessly slammed into the side of the great dragon, causing him only to turn, being struck by the Goraishi, also causing no effect. The arrogant laughter from the dragon echoed over the landscape as his huge body shifted once again.

"**It is so simply to crush you all, or only use a small measure of my power to destroy you. How do you feel to be helpless Inuyasha? How do you feel to be crushed under the same claws which crushed that pathetic father of yours?**"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted back, scowling as Koga came to his side.

"Any bright ideas?" The wolf inquired.

Kanna saw this as her chance as the demon was occupied with the others. Her feet seemed to move on their own as she rushed towards the great dragon, he blade ready. Her feet hit the side of his body as she rushed, jumping ahead to gain more distance over the dragon's huge body. She found herself jumping up his side before bringing her sword high into the air, slashing down towards the mask itself, the mask at the top of the dragon's head. Violently the dragon's head shifted, not away, but into her. His mouth crushing around her midsection. She gasped with the pain of her muscles and bones being pressed together with tremendous force.

From below Sesshoumaru could only watch, his eyes fixed on the sight before him. Could he do nothing to save her? Had he allowed his daughter's youth to kill her?

_What can I do to change this? He cannot be cut. Not even Bakusaiga, Banryu, Goraishi or the Diamond Tetsusaiga can cut his flesh in any meaningful way. Inuyasha's Backlash wave is helpless as well, as he's not using his demonic power to its fullest extent._

"**Are you all going to merely stand there and watch her die? Look how helpless you all are. Sons of the Great Dog Demon, you are nothing compared to him.**"

Tenseiga pulsed once again as Sesshoumaru's desperate golden eyes sought a solution. These eyes traced to the blade for that brief moment as he realized it called to him. It called to him to save his daughter, it was offering its power.

The sword which he held in his right hand, his Bakusaiga, was planted into the ground as he reached down, grasping the handle of his father's sword. A pulse ran through his whole body as he felt it almost whisper to him what had to be done. Another pulse came over him as he locked his eyes onto the demon above. He could see Kanna stabbing at the demon's flesh even now, even if it were to no avail.

"I, Sesshoumaru, no longer care to be compared to my father." He declared. "It is my father who will be compared to me."

Ryukotsusei started to laugh at the comment as Sesshoumaru broke into a sprint towards the towering dragon.

Inuyasha could feel something different in his brother, something was happening. As if at the same time Tetsusaiga was pulsing as well when he locked his eyes onto it. What was this?

From beneath the Dragon's Tail, Bankotsu finally pushed himself up, covered in small cuts and dirt as he breathed out angrily, just in time to see what was happening. This was bad.

Ryukotsusei flung the badly wounded body of the young demon from his mouth as his dragon's head opened its mouth once more, another bullet forming, this one more powerful than the previous.

"**Pathetic hound.**" The comment was delivered just as Sesshoumaru jumped towards him. Just as the bolt of blue power shot from his mouth.

Sesshoumaru idly wondered if his daughter's jeopardy drove him to this rash act, he wondered if she'd been the one to drive Tenseiga to this as well. It didn't matter, he would kill this beast. He would correct the sin he'd made over twenty years ago by resurrecting his father's killer, with his father's sword no less. Black energy began to burn from the very sheath of the sword at the thought of it. He would not die here, he would prove himself.

"I, Sesshoumaru will send you back to the Hell you so rightly deserve!"

Ryukotsusei for his part was more entertained by the words. This pathetic little demon was not a match for him, nor was Inuyasha. Their father even couldn't kill him himself, what made them think that now on his own cautious footing they stood a chance? There was a flash of movement from Sesshoumaru's sword however, the Tenseiga. His eyes locked onto it suspiciously.

Nearby the Tetsusaiga brightly glowed, beginning to resonate.

Then he saw what happened as Sesshoumaru drove the sword down towards his energy wave.

"**Meido Zangetsuha!**"

The world itself seemed to divide. The blue ball of power was cut in two. The two halves unable to maintain themselves fell away, moving past Sesshoumaru almost perfectly before crashing into the ground behind him. And the Dragon itself merely froze before the wave of black energy came for him next.

"**Impossible!**"

Only too late did he recognize the attack, the attack nearly as terrible as Sounga. He saw the gate of hell coming to him.

The Dragon's head disappeared into a wave of dark power as reality split apart around them. His last agonized and rage filled cries silenced as the great dragon's head was sent into Hell itself. There were no cries for vengeance, only silence.

The tower of muscle just remained still a moment, before the entire body came crashing to the ground, the flesh at his neck draining blood into the very ground itself.

All everyone could do was stare as the black moon in the sky seemingly disappeared.

"That... was incredible." Koga just managed to say, looking at the body of the once mighty dragon.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, merely giving a 'hmf'.

"Ryukotsusei has been show his position as a demon, clearly beneath that of one such as this Sesshoumaru." The Demon Lord commented, turning his body to take back his Bakusaiga. A moment later he returned, walking over to Kanna, the form barely managing to pull itself up.

"You may thank me later."

()()()()()()()()

A single eye opened, far across Japan as it narrowed.

Well, wasn't that interesting.


	42. Nemesis: Part 6

**Nemesis:** Part 6

There was a thud on the ground as Kagura's buttocks struck the rocky earth below. The glare Kanzenmaru received for just dropping her was real, however she pulled herself up, looking at the three half-demons and her 'son'. She found herself on her feet within seconds, her stance defensive as she looked between the four of them. Her vision shifted its gaze between each of them, expecting the attack any moment. She found them all in utter darkness, the world was _cold_. But this world was also gravely familiar.

This was the Abyss, this was Hell. She knew far too well given the horror she'd experienced while here. What was she doing back here? Kanzenmaru certainly hadn't died, and if he had he certainly wouldn't have gone out of his way to drag her along with him in this world, not in this state. She'd been brought here, but for what purpose?

"What do you want?" Kagura finally asked bluntly, looking towards the body of her son who just smiled in response.

"What do I want? Please Kagura don't be so naive. What I want is the power I sought all those years ago. I want the power of the Shikon Jewel."

The Shikon Jewel? But it had been destroyed, Kagura _saw_ it removed from existence itself. That didn't mean it went into the afterlife, it merely meant that it was _gone_, utterly gone from existence itself. And it was a great thing it was gone given all the evils it was responsible for, all the pain and despair it had caused filled several life times, and that was just in this era, let alone what it had caused well before Naraku.

"The Shikon Jewel was completely annihilated." She informed him bluntly.

"Of course it was. You seem to be under the misguided assumption that there was only _one_ Shikon Jewel. I intend to find the spirit of the one named Kikyo, the spirit which exists on this plane of existence, seeking its reincarnation, and from inside of that I will find the Shikon Jewel." He told her simply.

"The real Shikon Jewel of this time was destroyed, and remade in the future, I suspect with the birth of Kagome. I will merely find that soul and take from it what I wish."

He was serious wasn't he? She looked towards his eyes looking for any sign of delusion, any sign of lies, instead finding only cold resolve. He was going to steal the jewel itself from a spirit inhabiting the afterlife, and to what ends? Just because he desired it? Clearly that couldn't be the only thing.

"What purpose will this jewel give you, Kanzenmaru?" She asked. "You are already the most powerful demon on the island. You do not need it to kill anyone, as you could kill them yourself. Do you need yet more power for the sake of power?"

Her son laughed at her questions, a laugh she wished she couldn't recognize. His voice was similar but not the same as Katsuramaru's, however the laugh which now exited his lips was all too familiar. Why hadn't he killed her yet as he'd always wanted? Did he intend to attempt to make her suffer first?

"You think on such a petty level." He remarked. "I can fix the whole world with the power of that Jewel. I can burn the humans and their taint out of the very planet, not just diminish it. And I can fix things. My half-demon allies wish to be full Demons, I can make that happen for them. I can even remake my very family with this, I can finally cure the weakness within it."

Kagura felt more defensive again. He knew he was speaking of her. Her fan was in her hand at this point, anticipating a short battle which she would lose, numbers alone were against her. But the attack never came. He couldn't do it, she realized. He could attack her, it was like Tsumeken, all those years ago. Her son _was_ still there, even if only barely.

"And how would you cure this weakness, Kanzenmaru?"

Kanzenmaru knew she was trying to draw out an answer favorable to her own delusions, clearly she had to be. He could tell from her demeanor. This was the stance and tone she used when trying to coax answers from her children. Thankfully he was far from her child at all, he was far better than that. The last thought was becoming harder to think however. He was quite happy that he could keep his internal emotions so well controlled.

"I will wish away the weak memories inside my mind, I will make myself pure again, free of taint." He told her with a cold bluntness. "Perhaps I may even wish that you weren't so _pathetic_. It will depend on what catches my attention first."

He'd wish for his memories to be gone so he may strike her down. It was like Naraku, who wanted to wish his human heart away so that he could kill Kikyo. This only confirmed her suspicions of course.

The three half demons behind him all seemed silent, the bigger male looked like he'd had the hell kicked out of him. Red eyes flashed when she remembered the last moment of consciousness she'd possessed, being attacked by the giant once again. Kanzenmaru must have exacted some level of retribution for the half-demon hitting her. She looked back to her son critically, he wouldn't attack her or allow her to come to serious harm, she knew it. She could reach him, she could save him.

"What now?" Came the question.

"What now indeed?" Kanzenmaru responded, before motioning his head to the others. "If you are curious as to where I will be going, you may follow me Kagura. A demon as weak as you are is no threat to my plans."

It was an invitation not just to follow him, but to protect her. Persisting alone in Hell was not something anyone could do for long. Did she voice what she thought? It would likely only undermine her own survival, but perhaps it could get through to him? No, he was stubborn like his father. Sesshoumaru would sooner let those he care about die than admit feelings to them, and even if Kanzenmaru wasn't Sesshoumaru, she suspected a similar response would be given.

Bare feet began to walk after Kanzenmaru, moving through the world of darkness after him and the half-demons. The world around them seemed to ache with agony, the agony of the dead.

"You can still stop all this Kanzenmaru." She finally said, hearing two of the half demons scoff at the very idea of it.

"And why would I? Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Yes." Kagura answered bluntly. "And you would stop all this because Katsuramaru destroyed not only his own life, but the lives of everyone he was affiliated with." Kagura reasoned. "You are not Katsuramaru, Katsuramaru died when Inuyasha's Backlash Wave killed him. Everything you feel is just an echo of who he was. But you won't listen to me, you're too stubborn for that."

_And maybe you like the power its given you? Do you like the freedom of strength you've finally received? Is that your great flaw Kanzenmaru?_

Kanzenmaru had never been the strongest of demons. He'd been by no means weak, but she couldn't help but wonder if he embraced the memories and power so readily, and so eagerly, because he would be stronger now. He could be more of a 'demon'? Kagura wanted answers yet still, but also knew that this could just as easily be the scenario which Kikyo and Kagome had gone through years ago as well. Though originally Kikyo's resurrection required all of Kagome's soul. The thought made her freeze, maybe he was right? Maybe her son was gone?

No, he couldn't be, he'd have killed her by now were it otherwise.

"I am whoever I wish to be Kagura. I am Katsuramaru. Though to be honest I prefer Kanzenmaru, do you know why? Katsuramaru was a name _you_ gave me in my time. Kanzenmaru, even if given to me by that weak fool Sesshoumaru, is more appropriate."

()()()()()()()()

It'd been nearly a day now, a day in the dark horror of a world filled with despair, all around them seemingly a very ocean of lives, souls. If one stopped and just listened they could hear the echoes of their lives, each one yearning for new life. Kagura only listened idly to them as she walked along with the others. None of them were people she'd ever known, demon or human, each spirit was miserable. Each spirit had left behind their loved ones, and all of them things left unsaid and unfinished. It was an atmosphere permeated with despair.

She however, was a demon, and a rather strong one at that. Despite having some level of sympathy for these creatures, she had more things to be concerned of, namely the state of mind of the one she was following. He'd become quiet in his search, just looking out over the vast sea of souls every few minutes, looking as though he was scanning for something, anything, even a trace. They'd moved many, many miles now through this dark world, and the more they traveled, the more hopeless the world seemed.

The three half demons however were hardly as cold and stoic. The big one seemed constantly restless, looking more and more uncomfortable as they traveled through the other world. It was like he was hearing something. The one named Yami also seemed to be mildly uncomfortable. Akumu broke the trend the most, just seeming dispassionate about the situation they were in, but occasionally seemed to look towards the sea of the dead, only to avert her eyes after a moment.

Kagura of course knew something was happening with the three of them. What would be making them so uncomfortable?

The _dead_, it had to be that. Each one felt something far too familiar in these seas, someone lost long ago perhaps, and they felt their despair and misery. She suspected what they felt were somehow others connected to their birth. Perhaps it was their own mothers, or perhaps another sibling which never quite made it. Though maybe she was wrong entirely, and it was the inevitability of death which disturbed them.

Even Kagura to be honest was unsettled, not just from her previous experience here, left to rot, the whole time being tormented, but she couldn't help but think that the shadows of her past lingered here watching her. Shadows like Onigumo, Hakudoshi, and all the others. Were they reincarnated yet? Or did they still swim in the sea of death around them, their thoughts and memories bubbling to the surface only for brief moments?

She hoped they all rotted here for eternity, none of them deserved to have their souls brought back into the world. Most certainly Katsuramaru didn't deserve the right to return to the world, and yet here he was. Did this mean Naraku or the others could do the same? Her eyes found their way back to Kanzenmaru, the body of the son who'd come from her union with Sesshoumaru. How could that be Katsuramaru?

He'd never hated the way Katsuramaru had. If anything he was much better than herself or Sesshoumaru in regards to how he was. Kagura for her part had tried to install that into her children, honor and good will, even if she herself lacked it in many regards. She'd always wanted Kanna, Sora and Kanzenmaru to have better lives than she'd had, she wanted them to have more opportunities than she'd had. They were free from the moments they were born, they'd been given the opportunity to be who they wanted to be. The Spider-Mark on her own back was a painful reminder that she'd never been given that chance.

The last shreds of who her son was was in front of her now, she knew those shreds were what had spared her so far. But really she couldn't give up on him, how did someone just give up on their son? Give up on any of their children really? Despite despair, she could never give up on her own freedom as well. Her wish for freedom lead to her death even, the death at the hands of her creator. What would it take this time she wondered? She was looking for not freedom for herself, but freedom for her son.

Kagura wanted him to just run out of the shadow of Katsuramaru and be free, to be free as he was always meant to be in her eyes. Would she sacrifice herself for him? Wasn't that what a mother was supposed to do? Do anything to save their children? She couldn't fully understand what that would be like, but she still felt the urge to do anything to protect him despite everything which was happening. Even now, even as this unrefined beast, she couldn't bring herself to let go, to stop caring and just walk away. To just let Sesshoumaru finish him off as he probably should.

The hours continued to pass of course, all the while Kagura trying to figure out some way to appeal to her son, but all she could find was his cold demeanor, even his 'allies' seemed uneasy about him. He seemed almost frantic to find the soul of Kikyo.

"I wanna snap this damned wind bitch in two." Kyoko finally grumbled, he seemed to almost itch on the inside as he fidgeted with his fingers.

His large form seemed to resonate pent up aggression, restraint held back to its fullest.

"And if you wish to live long enough to call yourself a full demon, you will hold your tongue." Kanzenmaru's voice responded from the figure ahead of them, turning his head as sharp red eyes locked onto Kyoko.

"You are proving to be a bigger problem than asset. Unless you wish to never leave this place, change. _Now._"

Kyoko seemed unnerved by the response as he closed his fists.

"You were going to kill her yourself! Why can't we just speed things up! I need something to **smash**!" The demon finally challenged, his jaws tightened as he bore his teeth.

Much to Kagura's surprise, the smallest of the demons stood between them a moment later, standing next to her. Strangely, Yami was it? Seemed to be the most well headed of the trio so far, she always seemed to be cool and prepared. Kagura idly wondered if they were allowed to become full demons, what would really change for them? She suspected very little.

"Because I will decide what to do with her, and it is my business. And this discussion is over unless you want to be fed to the demons of this realm. And this is your final warning Kyoko."

Despite his deep growl, Kyoko backed away from the cool, irritated appearance of his 'father'. When they began moving again Kagura found herself standing near Yami.

"Why do you follow him?" Kagura finally asked.

Yami turned her head curtly and simply responded.

"We've followed his plans our whole lives, he is not just our father, he is our creator."

Kagura felt a sickness in the bottom of her stomach. They were just like the other incarnations.

"And what of your mother? Or mothers?"

Yami seemed to freeze.

"Mother outlived her usefulness."

After that, it was silent, and Kagura could feel the tension coming from the young half demon. They justified these losses to themselves, they had to, but she could feel the most cracks from this Yami. Akumu seemed utterly devoid of any regret, and Kyoko seemed to be too willing to lash out at anything to have any regrets or questions. Kagura of course took note of this, even in the desperate situation she was in, she had inherited one trait from Naraku, she was very good at keeping tabs on things.

Kanzenmaru seemed to freeze a second later, a smile being pulled across his features.

"I see you." He said, not to the others, but to himself before his form jumped ahead, plunging towards the sea of dead spirits below.

In the distance, light blared into the dark world as a strange rip appeared in the fabric of the sky... a dragon head falling from it.

()()()()()()()()

I'll have the next chapter ready soon. Hopefully. Work's been hectic.


	43. Nemesis: Part 7

**Nemesis:** Part 7

"You know." A voice echoed out. "If someone told me even a few weeks ago, hey, one of your best friends was going to totally lose his mind and try to kill you and your family, I'd have thought they were insane." Ryuko commented as he sat back quietly.

He'd died. It wasn't "try" in his case, but his father had said in order to not upset his mother they shouldn't speak of how bad his wounds had truly been. Not much was ever said of his deceased uncle, however he knew enough to know that family members being in such danger really bothered his mother. To be honest she'd been through enough as it was anyway. Sometimes he felt like it was never enough for her. They could never be safe enough, even when in no clear danger. She seemed to almost expect everything to be ripped away from her in a heartbeat.

Neither he or any of his siblings ever inquired as to why, it was the silently kept pact kept by the family. Don't ask why mom was so protective. So far her response to the injuries had been a little extreme, after a couple hours she seemed to become more extreme in her response the more she seemed to think about it. Akiko had gotten the majority of her attention, thankfully.

"He's never going to be the same." Souta added after a moment. "Even if somehow Sesshoumaru reaches him, where do you go from there? Its not that he's gone mad Ryuko, he's completely indulged himself in his previous life. His soul apparently belonged to a demon who was the mortal enemy of Father and Sesshoumaru."

Ryuko just felt himself shrink. He knew, of course he knew, he was the one who actually fought Kanzenmaru in his fully realized form, he was the one who heard him merely discard him before their battle began, the one who told him he was effectively a god.

"I know." The younger half-demon responded. "But I wanna think he can be reached, okay? He's our friend god damn it Souta. We've known him his whole life, and he's known us our whole lives. He's our family, and your family by blood. We can't just give up and say he's gone. I just hope Sesshoumaru can reach him."

"Gods your naive." Souta finally remarked. "Sesshoumaru has no intention of saving Kanzenmaru."

The two looked into the distance, still sitting in the ruins of their village, a village that would either be rebuilt once again, or finally abandoned. The cool breeze from the east blew in around them, in the distance two sets of silver hair seemed to blow against stagnant bodies. One of them was Sesshoumaru, the other one was Inuyasha.

The two older demons were talking in the distance, and the two younger, now clearly unable to even tread water in the situation those two were going into, just wished they were strong enough to influence the situation.

()()()()()()()()

Time didn't seem real. Sesshoumaru had determined this to be true, it seemed to stand still now, utterly frozen in place. If anything it seemed to be moving backwards. Katsuramaru was stranding there, mocking him even now. He mocked him in death, and he mocked him even further now. He was doing it again, stripping away the things he cared about, humiliating his honor and his ability to defend his family.

He would kill him this time, he would kill him himself. He was not the Sesshoumaru of twenty years earlier, he was stronger, faster, more experienced. He'd also fought Katsuramaru before, he knew how he fought now.

Still however, the nagging voice was still in the back of his head, this was his son, at least in body. It wasn't some time traveler this time, like Sutoomu, or Katsuramaru in his original form. This was the boy who he held in his arms and named Kanzenmaru.

"There is a better way than this Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha argued.

Ah yes, his brother had been trying to reason with him ever since that cursed Dragon Ryukotsusei died. He found himself able to admit that he'd become closer to Inuyasha, he was after all his half-brother. Inuyasha had also more than once gone out of his way to assist Sesshoumaru. He'd certainly been an uncle to his own children. Kagome of course had grown on him, as had his nephews and nieces. It was a strange thing to have family, years ago he would have scoffed even at the idea of it.

But now was not the time for family, if he showed weakness he would lose everything.

… If he showed strength he would lose just as much however.

But if he showed strength he would truly redeem his honor, he would end the threats to his daughters and Kagura. He would do as he'd be expected to. A disgraced son was no son. A son he'd never truly had regardless.

But still his heart could not fully take the task he was about to undertake, and Inuyasha was not helping with his pleas. Pleas for Katsuramaru? He hardly understood what he was asking for. He was so short sighted and emotional, all he could think about was feelings.

"I will decide what is best for my family." Sesshoumaru finally bleakly responded. His features were etched with indifference, not reflecting his struggle within at all. "And we have been over this before. I do not require your assistance in any way, should you wish to come with me on this task, you will not interfere with my decisions."

Inuyasha himself felt horrible for Sesshoumaru, he could see through the mask of indifference. Hell, he knew how much he loved his son, he felt _forced_ into his course of action. He felt forced into it to protect his daughters and Kagura. He felt forced in order to redeem himself from his previous defeats, his previous humiliations. But Inuyasha himself knew full well that this would tear him apart. Katsuramaru won if Sesshoumaru killed him. His true, long term victory, even if it wasn't the one he wanted, would be obtained.

Kagura would leave Sesshoumaru, that much Inuyasha was almost sure of, his daughters? Kanna was fairly close to Kanzenmaru, he wasn't sure she'd forgive him. Sora was still young, maybe she would. But that would mean he'd lost all his family save his youngest daughter, and he'd be forced to live with the blood of his own son on his sword.

Inuyasha was almost sure Sesshoumaru could live with that, but why the hell would he want to?

"When we go to the after life, I'll take care of Kanzenmaru, you just make sure Kagura's safe." Inuyasha proposed.

Angry eyes shifted towards him and he knew he'd woken something up in Sesshoumaru, a cold hand grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air. It was much like all those years ago in the times they'd done battle. He could almost hear the growls from Sesshoumaru's throat, but it was his eyes. It was his eyes which cried out with their anger. This was more than just about the fight, or saving Kagura, it went past that. It was about his own honor as well.

How selfish, was all Inuyasha could think.

"Should you be so foolish as to do such a thing Inuyasha, I can assure you, you will be left to the Hell where we travel."

There was a laugh through the air within seconds, a long, amused chuckle. It was the echoing sound of a creature which held contempt behind its laugh. A laugh which was by no means familiar.

"Look how pathetic the sons of the Great Dog Demon are, squabbling amongst themselves. Perhaps after I finish with you, Sesshoumaru, I will deal with the bastard child you hold by his neck. The two of you will not need to worry about traveling to Hell and back, I will make it a one way ticket."

Inuyasha felt the clawed hand release him, he landed on his butt a moment later before pulling himself up holding his throat. He couldn't smell whoever the hell this was, but he could feel him, it was a powerful demonic aura, of that there was no question.

In the sky the brothers found the demon who mocked them so openly, in the sky they found him, his eye looking down at them with an amused glint, his smile a long and arrogant one. He seemed to be almost relieved, as if he'd been waiting for something so long and now he had it. His black clothes and purple hair were not his most distinct features however, the most distinct feature which he carried was the half mask he bore, behind it was a mystery, but it clearly had no eye.

"Who the Hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Silence Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ordered, just looking back at the demon.

The staff the demon carried glowed subtly for a moment before he just started to chuckle. "Me? I am demon from your past. Or rather, from your father's past. I am here to avenge my honor against his son, the one who bears my stolen power. The power stolen from me by his pompous father."

Stolen power? Sesshoumaru just glared in response.

"Stolen power? What are you on about?" Sesshoumaru ordered.

The wind rolled past them moments later, the demon's single eye glinting with a quiet rage, one which had festered for nearly a century now, a century since the Great Dog had wounded him so.

"The Meido, it was a power stolen from me and placed into the Tetsusaiga." He remarked bluntly. "The fang you carry, the Tenseiga, was once part of the Tetsusaiga, you were given a broken sword Sesshoumaru, your father left you the trash of his legacy, but did manage to grace you with one ability worth noting, the Meido Zangetsuha."

Sesshoumaru looked towards his Tenseiga quietly, letting the words sink into his very flesh. His father had left him Tenseiga, a blade which apparently was not even complete by itself. He'd left him this merely as some kind of joke? Did his father truly care so much more for Inuyasha? Perhaps he did. Perhaps the Great Dog had never truly wished for he, Sesshoumaru, to be the successor of his legacy.

He felt his head turn towards his brother, who was standing there looking at him, almost uncomfortably. His brother could almost read his mind.

None of this mattered, especially now. The words of some cursed old demon, come for petty revenge, were of no concern to him. His father's care, or lack there of for him? What concern was it of his? It didn't matter anymore, he had his own children now, he had his own life, his own legacy. His father's life was the past, it was over, it was seemingly an endless amount of time before. He remembered the days he traveled with his Lord of a father, learning as best he could from him. He remembered coming into adulthood on his own, and for centuries traveling Japan making his own way, his own reputation, one which he wished to rival or surpass his father's.

"What is wrong Sesshoumaru? Is this revelation too much for you? Does your father's cruel hatred of you overwhelm you?" The demon mocked.

"What is your name, demon?" Sesshoumaru then asked, turning his head towards him.

"Sesshoumaru don't listen to him, I'm sure-"

"Did I not tell you to be quiet, Inuyasha?" Came the sharp and annoyed response. This wasn't between himself and Inuyasha, not now.

The demon just seemed to smile at the exchange, noting how on edge Sesshoumaru seemed. Good, this would make him easier to kill of course.

"I am Shishinki, master of the Meido Zangetusha, and Lord Demon of all the Hells."

"A pompous title for a miserable weakling then? The mask you bear hides the damage to your face, undoubtedly from Father, and from your own abilities. He stole your very attack and used it against you. You are no master of the Meido, you are little but an incompetent and a coward. I, Sesshoumaru, will do as my father should have when he first encountered you. I will send you to the very abyss in which your attack sends its victims."

In one hand, Sesshoumaru drew the Bakusaiga, and in the other, he drew the Tenseiga.

Shishinki bit back a snarl as he felt his hand tighten around his staff. How **dare** this miserable little worm? He mocked him, he openly challenged him, and yet he seemed to care so little? Shishinki had hoped the demon lord he faced would be more unsettled by the revelations of what Tenseiga truly was, instead he just ignored Inuyasha as though he wasn't there.

No matter, he would die to him all the same.

"Very well, this fight will be brief I can only assume, I will send you to see that human-loving weakling you call a father, and then you can finally see him for the coward he is. He can then tell you how he left you a broken fang."

"It is not his fang you should be worried about, it is mine."

Twisting his arm, the green handled blade in his right hand was swung towards him, the arch of green power then ripped through the very ground before him, twisting and breaking the earth, the wave of energy cleaving straight ahead and into the air as well, burning away all life. Shishinki's eye just widened as he saw this wave coming towards him.

()()()()()()()()

Two feet hit the ground in the bottom of the darkness, this was the deepest depths of the next life, no deeper could one go, and supposedly one could never escape such a dark and horrible place. The horrors around him did not make themselves known, not yet. They would wait for him to weaken, but it didn't matter. He would not be here for long, he sought the light, the light which dimly allowed itself to be lit in this darkness.

He sought Kikyo.

Kanzenmaru knew what he had to do, what he had to achieve. The light only grew in the darkness as he approached it, it was so _warm_. When he finally reached it he saw the form of a woman, she wasn't really there. It was merely a manifestation of his spiritually power pushed outwards. He could make out the form in the light however, laying back clearly as her body had when she'd been burned, burned along with the sacred jewel.

He felt the light almost try to grab him, not outwardly, but inside, inside his very chest. He almost couldn't take in air, his heart tried to stop. Her powers were attacking him, they had to be. She was trying to defend herself, trying to defend her spirit and the Jewel. She was its protector even now.

Power ebbed in his own hands however as he tried to pull himself up, he would not be brought down by some dead woman's spirit. Suddenly his heart felt as though it was burning, his lungs as well, as the divine powers began to burn yet further into him, trying to reject him.

"I. Am. Kanzenmaru. I. Am. Katsuramaru." He finally managed, reaching into the core of the light, his hand burned, pain ebbing into it, but all the same it remained, grabbing hold of what he felt was his prize. His icy fingers dug into the soul itself, despite its power...

And the world seemed to freeze.

()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha could only watch, his attempt to interfere had been met with extreme aggression from both Demon Lords. He had his Tetsusaiga out even now, but held his ground, watching as the two fought viciously. Orbs of black and waves of green energy exchanged between the two as they dodged between one another. Trees and the very ground itself instead became the victims of these portals to Hell.

Shishinki found himself on the defensive, something he'd not wanted or intended. Every time his Meido was used, the orbs would only find an empty space, and in return he would find himself assaulted at much closer range by Sesshoumaru. The Bakusaiga was certainly lethal, and Sesshoumaru's weaker Meido could be countered, but would still be lethal if it were not.

Even now his staff collided with the green energy blade, sparks of energy rippled as the two sets of ki exchanged. He saw something very unexpected in the cold Sesshoumaru however, something he knew was fueling his assaults. He was very openly and clearly furious. A strength and a weakness as far as the Death Demon could see. The only problem was he had to drive Sesshoumaru to making a mistake, one which he could capitalize on. His eyes shifted to Inuyasha, knowing he should make an attack towards the half demon. This however, if it did not kill him, would draw him into the fight. But that of course may work towards his advantage as well.

His turned his attention back towards Sesshoumaru as he smiled.

"What is wrong Sesshoumaru? Why so mad? Surely you are not just mad about your father's insult to you?"

It wasn't that, it really wasn't. For Sesshoumaru his anger, his rage was boiled by Kanzenmaru. Shishinki had just been the one to aggravate the Dog Demon. His wife was being held captive, he'd have to kill his own son, and now he has his honor insulted by an enemy of his father, a demon who claimed his father himself had no respect for him. What sickened him most was there was some level of evidence for it.

"Nothing is wrong which cannot be corrected. Your living status will soon be changed, and thus my immediate problems will be solved."

The two weapons were seperated before they clashed once again, this time however Shishinki shoved hard, pushing back Sesshoumaru before the bottom of his staff was brought up in a harsh swing to crack across the face of the western demon. He continued to sweep through, spinning back around as he turned towards Inuyasha.

"**Meido Zangetusha!**"

The blackened orbs blasted from his staff, coming towards the half demon.

Sesshoumaru caught onto what was happening just as he turned back around to face the demon lord. His lip was now bloody from the strike, but he saw the assault coming towards Inuyasha. He felt something he'd never truly felt before in regards to his brother... was it worry?

"Move!" He ordered.

Inuyasha himself was shocked by the ordered, it almost made him falter. At the last moment the half demon dived from the attack, the ground he'd left a moment early turned into a series of perfect half circles.

Snarling he pulled up his Tetsusaiga, beginning to run towards his attacker.

"You bastard! I'll pull your guts out and feed them to you!" He shouted furiously.

That's right, good boy, Shishinki thought as he smiled.

"He's mine." Sesshoumaru interrupted, Inuyasha ignoring his ordered.

The Wind Scar exploded out a moment later as Shishinki merely jumped to the side. The half demon was now officially in the fight, but that was what was wanted. Sesshoumaru landed near Inuyasha, aggressively moving towards him.

"This is my fight."

"Like fucking hell." Inuyasha shot back. "Stop this 'I can handle this myself' bullshit! Now c'mon, let's take care of him! Who cares?"

Inuyasha received a harsh left hook for his opinion.

()()()()()()()()

The world had somehow changed, it wasn't dark anymore. He felt the sun on his face, the nice warm breeze, and heard the rustling of the greenery around him. It was calming, it was _peaceful._

"Why is it you are here, demon?" A voice asked.

He turned his head only to find the human woman he knew was dead. The human woman who Inuyasha had loved, who had pinned him to a tree for fifty years. He appraised her for a moment before giving a half smile.

"Is this where you persist, in your mind Kikyo?" He asked simply. "Living in your past, in the time before Naraku's plans for you?"

She ignored his questions however, continuing to walk towards him. His heart and lungs felt heavy again as she did, he openly snarled at her, knowing she was doing this. But a second later he felt a gentle hand on his chest.

"This is not who you are, Kanzenmaru. Let it go."

What? She was trying to plead for him? Why? And what did she know?

"I am more than Kanzenmaru." He shot back coldly.

"No, you are not. You have diseased memories which your very spirit purged, they purged so that you could have a new life free of your old one. A life where you weren't tainted by hatred from the time of your birth. Let them go, Kanzenmaru, before they destroy you."

How dare she? How dare she-

"Your heart is heavy because of the guilt of your own conscience. It is heavy because you love your mother and father, and yet you are being driven to hate them. It is heavy because you want to be free. Let it go."

"What is this? Some desperate plea? Do you wish to protect the Jewel so much?" He spat.

"I wish to protect you, Kanzenmaru. All that is keeping you alive right now is that small glimmer in your heart, that small light. My powers would have destroyed you by now. But if you take this jewel from me you will bring misery back into the world that is not supposed to be any longer. You will be stopping the only hope to set things right."

Set things right?

She meant... that the jewel, in the future, could still be born to Kagome. The jewel could still change the time line back? His eyes widened at this revelation. She wanted things to be set differently, this wasn't about him, she was trying to destroy him more than anything else.

"So my mother is to just rot in this hell then? Is that it? So that Kagome can be born in some future, and by some miracle still come back in time, just to destroy everything I've worked for?"

Kikyo smiled, it was a knowing smile.

"No, though perhaps what you speak of would be best. No, Kagome no longer has the purity, or strength to destroy the Jewel in this life time, partially thanks to you, not any longer. She has been through too much, she has seen too much. I have seen too much as well. If you take this, you will-"

"Destroy every human I can. I will make this world as it should be, I will make it strong as it should be." He cut her off, knocking her hand away before grabbing her neck, ignoring the growing pains in his chest. "And your pitiful attempt to plea with me is over, Kikyo." His hand tightened around the spirit's neck, knowing it wasn't there.

_It will consume you, Kanzenmaru. It will consume all that is left of you._ Her voice whispered into his mind. His hand tightened however, until he heard a familiar brutal crack. And the world was black once again, save for a familiar, dark purple glow now coming from his closed fist. As it slowly opened he peered into the jewel which had consumed so many.

Naraku and countless others, the great destroyer of lives. Perhaps his own name would be added to the list.

Or perhaps he would be the one to truly master its power. With the small piece of Naraku now within him, he could feel himself being able to access the jewel as never before.

"What. To. Do... First?" He grinned.

Kikyo seemed to have entirely disappeared, no matter.

()()()()()()()()

"**MEIDO ** **ZANGETUSHA!**"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru jumped away, they'd almost clashed swords once again, not being able to cooperate. Every time they fought Sesshoumaru could see yet more of his father in his brother. And every time he saw that, he realized how right Shishinki actually was. His Tenseiga glowed every time they clashed as well, just as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga did.

"Are you out of your mind! Let's just work together and finish this!" Inuyasha shouted.

When they turned again, Shishinki was grinning from above again, hovering in the air waiting to strike again, his staff crackling with power.

"**Bakusaiga!**" Sesshoumaru shouted, his blade sending the attack towards the death demon, who merely cast aside its power with a Meido.

Tenseiga pulsed again when Inuyasha landed nearby.

"Sesshoumaru, we gotta use the Meido ourselves, he'll just stop anything else."

"My Meido isn't strong enough." The blades pulsed again.

"Tenseiga used to be part of Tetsusaiga, remember when we just defeated Ryukotsusei? The same thing happened. Just use it, with me, and we'll stop him."

_And show how weak I am? I need to borrow power from my brother and father to kill him?_

"No." Sesshoumaru answered bluntly, preparing to attack on his own again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost responded with another blow but when he turned he could see Inuyasha's real concern. Not concern for his own life, but the concern a brother had for another. It was a look that transcended pride, it wasn't some game to see who was strongest, or who father cared about most. It was his brother wishing to help him, for no other reason than to help save his brother.

He didn't feel as though he needed saving, but to reject his brother now seemed... wrong. Inuyasha was his brother, a brother who he had shed blood with, a brother who had helped look after his children, who had helped save his lover and him as well. He hated to admit it, but Inuyasha was more than just his brother by blood, the bastard of his father. Inuyasha had grown into someone their father would have been proud of, someone who protected those he cared about.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Bakusaiga, now only holding the Tenseiga.

"Oh? So the brothers wish to die together then? What will you do Sesshoumaru? That pitiful broken fang is no match for my Meido."

The staff crackled with power as Sesshoumaru felt his own blade draw in power, drawing in power from the Tetsusaiga itself.

"**Meido Zangetusha!**"

The black orbs swung from the staff rocketed towards the brothers as Inuyasha held his ground next to his brother, no fear in his features, no worry. He could feel the link between the two swords expanding, growing, power flooding from one to the other.

"End it." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru.

Why their father's had left them their respective fangs became apparent to Sesshoumaru for a glimmer of a moment. These swords had been left to them to forge them as brothers. It was never about which fang was better, it was about trying to teach them to rely on one another, to protect one another, and to fight together.

"I, Sesshoumaru, have no more patience for you Shishinki! **Meido Zangetusha!**"

When the Tenseiga released the attack, the huge wave of black energy exploded from the blade, overtaking the multiple orbs coming towards them, only now fueling Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's attack.

Shishinki could only watch as the huge black death came hurtling towards him. How? The Tenseiga wasn't strong enough to do this kind of attack, it was giant, overwhelming. He could feel himself being sucked towards it. It was like looking into the heart of a black sun, drowning all the light within.

"Damn you." He spat. "Damn the both of you!"

His legs contacted the blackness, being absorbed into it as his body hurtled towards the heart of the sphere.

"I curse you, Sesshoumaru. I curse you Inuyasha! For if I cannot have revenge in this life, I will have it in the next! I, Shishinki ask the Gods to take all that I am, and in exchange take all that you care for!"

His words echoed over the brothers as the huge black orb imploded into nothingness.

"Nothing like a fight for our lives to start the day, eh Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha remarked.


End file.
